Decisions Part 4 Force Ghosts and Demons
by Jules Cesar
Summary: A continuation of the Decisions series. Krillgan is having trouble mourning Smasher's death. He also blames himself for not being there in time to prevent Grandmother Emily from dying. While on Devaron, researching how to be recognised as a Krillgan, the Voss contact him. They need his help preventing the dead Sith Emperor from taking on corporeal form and ruling the Empire, again.
1. Chapter 1

©2018

DECISIONS PART FOUR

Force Ghosts and Demons

The Moff of the Kashyck Sector took his personal shuttle to Yatibo's surface. Along with a bridge officer from his ship to take over as temporary Base Commander. As well as a large contingent of Imperial Troopers.

The Imperial Troopers exited the shuttle first, as an honour guard. As he did not think the mercenary Commander would have one.

The mercenary Commander was there to greet him when he came of the shuttle. The Moff had him arrested. Then he sent his Troopers to round up and disarm all the Wookiee mercenaries guarding the spaceport and, and the military base.

The Wookies were quite angry, not expecting this type of reaction from the Moff. When you consider that they liberated the spaceport and the base for him. But they did not resist, and surrendered their bowcasters.

The bowcasters were placed in shipping crates, and were carried by porter droids behind the prisoners.

All the Wookiees were brought before the Moff. Were the Moff asked that their Commander stand before him.

The Imperial Troopers asked, what he wanted done with the other Wookiees? The Moff pointed to the Fenelar Phoenix, and ordered them to load them on that prisoner transport.

The porter droids asked the Moff, where he wants the crates? The Moff pointed to the Fenelar Phoenix, and asked that they be loaded onto that freighter.

Kran in the bounty hunter armour, rode the ramp down, as the Wookiees, escorted by Imperial Troopers, approached the ship. He stood there with Rasha's modified blaster rifle. A trooper approached him, and told him about the Moff ordering them to load the prisoners aboard his ship. Kran told them to take off their hand restraints. He doesn't think the Wookiees will give him a problem.

The Imperial Troopers did not say anything, when the porter droids followed the Wookiees onto the ship, and dropped the crates full of bowcasters at the top of the ramp. Because there was no room anywhere else.

Rasha raised the ramp and took off, when she saw that the droids had cleared the ship. She had to do it gently, because there was standing room only on the Phoenix.

Kran had made his way through all the bodies, to the bridge, and sat down on one of the jumper seats beside the captain's chair, and asked, what is going on? The mercenary sitting in the captain's chair, told him that this is why he prefers to work for Hutts rather than Imperials. He then told Rasha that she should land the Phoenix on any rock in the system. So that the Imperial ships in orbit, will lose tracking ability on the Phoenix. Otherwise they will remain locked onto its signature, and be able to track the ship straight to the Wookiee colony.

Rasha knew that this was because of the gravitational field. So she landed on a large barren planet. Then immediately took off, heading for the magnetic pole of this planet, to hide the Phoenix. Then made for the magnetic pole of Yitabo, so that she could use its magnetic field to keep the Phoenix hidden, as they made their way to the colony.

Kenny had convinced Ludia, to stop making it obvious that she is a force user. They used the equipment on the ranch to load Smasher's body on the Mantas-5. Ludia still had to use the force to help them, because the ranch equipment was not strong enough.

Kenny and the foreman had also downloaded some of the Rancor races Smasher had been in, under different riders. To show the foreman's parents and the other farmers, that Smasher was not a wild Rancor. But was used to being ridden by humans. So what Madam Djo did, was not really a big thing. If they had the right training, they could have ridden him as well. They wanted to downplay what they saw Ludia do, as being attributed to the force.

Ludia knew Kenny was trying to protect her, but she did not care. A member of her family died, protecting others. She kept replaying in her mind what she could have done differently, so Smasher did not have to die.

Kenny did not want to leave Emily. But he also believed he owed it to Ludia and Smasher, to go with them. He was also disappointed in how much of the Kolto solution the Apothecary in town had left. Less than half a vial. He was using it on common things like cuts, burns and scrapes. Rather than saving it for what was important.

What was left, was not enough to heal Emily. At least there was some noticeable improvement. Some of the farmer's wives, that are members of the Weaver's Guild, have stayed in the ranch house, to look after Emily, until they return.

Ludia wanted to cremate Smasher's body, and Kenny thought it would be best to do it next to the Wookiee's colony. First there was more wood there. Second, a large fire on the ranch, during harvest, could set the fields on fire. Third, the Imperials are very nosey, and will ask how a Rancor came to be on Yitabo?

So the two of them flew the Mantas-5. Keeping low to the ground, so it would be hard to detect them. Heading for the Wookiee colony.

The Moff had the hand restraints removed from his so called prisoners, after they were aboard his shuttle. He even returned Tamrack's pistol. He told them that he had to make a show of being in charge. He wanted to ask them about their contracts with Madame Djo? He really wanted to know, if they could take on a Sith Lord? But had to be very careful about how he broached that subject. In case there were Imperial spies aboard his own ship. He was shocked when both the human mercenary and Wookiee mercenary did not have contracts for what they just did. They said they knew that Madam Djo was good for it, and would compensate them fairly.

Commander Tamrack did admit that it was more personal for him. He had been working for the Hutts. But because of faulty intelligence provided by a Barseg Nobleman, his unit walked into an ambush and was decimated. There happened to be a healer nearby, who saved him, and a handful of his comrades. Pulling them back from death's door. The Hutts dissolved his unit, so he followed the healer. Madame Djo was good friends with the healer. So when she found out about this situation. He volunteered to help.

The Wookiee commander just told the Moff that they have done work for the Djo's in the past. Sighting as an example the time the one Senior Ministry Official, misinterpreted Yitabo law, in a poor attempt to try and steal the Radcliffe ranch. He would not reveal how many Wookiees were hired for the contract. Because only one was revealed to the Imperial Troopers. He just said that the Djo's had hired enough. So when Madam Djo contacted them, and said the matter is urgent. They acted, expecting to be adequately compensated, after the fact.

The Moff just shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. He was informed from the bridge, that they lost track of the Fenelar Phoenix, when it landed on a barren planet in the system. They asked, if they should send out some starfighters, to re-establish contact with the Phoenix? The Moff decided against it. He does not want to get on the wrong side of the Djo family. Especially, when he might need their help. They seem to know how to use the back channels, to get things done.

The First Minister from Yitabo contacted him. He told him that the Sith Lord that took over command of ISSC, is interfering with his ability to divert all freighters in this sector, to haul grain. He has used the military, to force his competitors' freighters to land on surface spaceports, then arrested their crews. He has also ordered that his competitors' freighters that are still operational, not to deviate from the routes he has authorised for them. The ISSC does not have enough operational freighters to take up the slack. The Sith Lord claims that there is a freighter war going on, to take down the ISSC. One of the ways that the competitors are doing it, is that they have tied up all surplus parts, for repairing freighters. So the ISSC has a number of inoperable freighters, and their competitors claim that there is a shortage of parts, because of the war between the Sith Empire and the Republic, and the increase in pirate attacks. Yet all their freighters are operational.

The Moff sent a message to the Dark Council. Telling them of the Sith Lord's interference. Asking them to tell the Sith Lord to release the freighter crews he has arrested, and to release control of all the freighters in this sector to the Interior Ministry. The Ministry of Intelligence has already caused major damage to this year's harvest on Yitabo. If they do not get the freighters to start moving grain. The only food he will be able to offer the people is breakfast cereal. Because the grain will not be good for anything else. Even the animals will refuse it, as a feed stock.

The Dark Council knew that the Sith Lord was trying to re-establish the ISSC as a major freight company. After that secret base was destroyed by the Revanites. It is also believed that they were also responsible for destroying ISSC headquarter on Nar Shaddaa. The main lab was untouched, so the Military is pushing for the project to be re-opened. The Dark Council is in support of the Military's project. If they can find the right serum, then they can send a wave of supper strong sub-humans to tear the Republic apart with their bare hands. Then they can destroy each other. While the Sith take over the galaxy.

The Dark Council also recognises the urgency of the Moff's request. But they do not want to undo what the Sith Lord is doing. So they sent a reply urging the Moff and the Sith Lord to cooperate, for the wellbeing of the Empire.

The Moff was disappointed with the reply. But it was what he expected. The only viable option he can see, is to get rid of the Sith Lord. So he can regain control of the sector. The only other thing he foresees, is being executed for losing control of this sector, with all the planets rioting because of the food situation.

Kenny and Ludia arrived at the Wookiee settlement before the Fenelar Phoenix. The Wookiees were not expecting to see a bounty hunter's ship, so they came out of their dwellings with bowcasters in hand. Just in case the occupants of the Mantas-5, wanted to cause trouble. So it was a great relief when they recognised who came out. All the Wookiees had seen Smasher on his hunting forays in their territory. Their hunters spoke of him with great respect, when describing his hunting abilities, to the rest of the colony. Including his willingness to share his kills. So when they were told that he was killed, the whole colony felt a sense of loss. They readily agreed to help gather wood for a funeral pyre.

Ludia asked it to be built by the edge of the lake. That way if anything else caught on fire, she had a ready source of water, to quickly put the fire out.

The Fenelar Phoenix arrived just as Ludia was getting ready to bring Smasher's body out of the Mantas-5. She waited for everyone to come out. Including bringing out Richard and Rudy.

Rudy started howling, when he saw Ludia bringing out Smasher's body from out of the small ship. He knew now, that he would not be able to play again with his best friend. Richard and Rasha hugged him around his neck, just to remind him that they were there. But no one tried stopping him, because his mournful howling seemed to express how everyone felt.

Ludia started the funeral pyre burning by creating a ball of fire in her hands, and placing it at the base of the wood. The day had been calm to this point. Then suddenly a breeze appeared out of nowhere, fanning the flames of the fire, so that it quickly enveloped Smasher's body. Some of the Wookiees were hoping that they were not showing disrespect. When they ran back to their dwellings, and returned with forked spears. They waded out into the lake, up to their knees, and stood there. It wasn't long before a Wookiee jabbed his spear into the water, and came up with a nice big fish on the end of his spear. Soon others were also jabbing their Spears into the water, coming up with their own fish.

An elder approached Ludia, and told her that Smasher has provided them with a nice fish feast. So that they can celebrate his departure. Ludia had tears in her eyes, when she told the elder that she would like that. She asked if a portion could be set aside, for Krillgan to partake of. Because he wasn't here for the celebration. The elder thought that there would be more than enough, to set some aside for Krillgan as well.

The Wookiees noticed that the funeral pyre was burning hotter and faster than what they would have expected, because of the breeze that was blowing. It was the same effect as the bellows in a blacksmith's forge. So they positioned the fish on the end of a stick around the funeral pyre accordingly, so the fish would cook and not burn. It was like a palisade of roasting fish had surrounded Smasher for his send off.

When the fish were ready, everyone sat down to eat in the light of the funeral pyre. With bowls of salads and plates of flatbread being passed around. Ludia had to keep an eye on Richard, because he was feeding Rudy. She wanted to make sure that Richard remembered to eat, and not just give everything to Rudy. Rudy was happy to know that Smasher had provided them this feast.

After the celebration meal, there was a meeting, on what everyone wanted to do next.

Rasha agreed that it was her responsibility to fly the Santhes Security Officers home to Lianna. Tamrack's comrades said that they would stay with the Wookiees, until they found out what became of their Commander. They told Ludia about Tamrack being arrested. They also told her about the Wookiee mercenaries being round up and disarmed. But that the Imperial Troopers brought them and their bowcasters to the Phoenix. Because they were told by their Moff that it was a prison ship.

Kenny told Ludia that he believes that the Moff is trying to save face, by demonstrating that he is restoring order to Yitabo. He does not believe that Commander Tamrack is in any danger.

The Moff decided to contact Madam Djo. To see is she has the connections to get rid of the Sith Lord. He connected to the Ministry, who then connected him with the Radcliffe Ranch. It was the foreman who answered the communicator. He told them that neither Mr. Kenny nor Madam Djo were at the ranch at the moment. They were making funeral arrangements for the member of the Djo family that had died, during the retaking of the ranch house from the bounty hunter, and his pirate companions. The foreman could not give any details about how they managed to defeat their enemy. He told the Moff that he was at his parents' farm. He had been released by the bounty hunter, to contact the Phoenix, and Master Djo, when they realized that the Master was not home. He did see the person that was killed. He described him as being big and strong. Easily able to take on two men at once. No he wasn't a Basilisks. He was bigger and only had two arms. The foreman told the Moff that he did not know if they had any special weapons. The women rescued told him that Madam Djo was only armed with a bow and arrows. He did know that no mercenaries were used in assaulting the ranch house. Only Djo family members. He did not know how many. (He did not think that the Moff would believe him if he just said that there were only two.) The Moff did ask the foreman to have Mr. Kenny and Madam Djo contact the Ministry when they return.

The Moff wondered if the Djo family is connected to one of the casino operations he heard about, in the outer rim. They are supposed to be somewhat primitive, but still manage to stop attempts by the Hutts and The Exchange, from taking them over. They would also have connections with many mercenary units, as they would be clients. He doubted that they would be intimidated by a Jedi Master or a Sith Lord. He actually became excited. This might work. He just had to be patient, and let them contact him. He made sure that the Ministry knew to connect the Radcliffe Ranch with his ship, when they called.

Ludia let Rudy decide where he wanted to be. She was returning to the place where Smasher was killed, with Richard. Rasha was taking their flying den, to take the men home. She would also be returning with Krillgan. Rudy decided to stay on the flying den. He was sure that Rasha would take the time to play with him.

Ludia went aboard the Phoenix before it left. She had an empty jam jar that she had cleaned and washed before she had left the ranch house. She wanted to fill it with the Kolto that Krillgan bleeds off at a regular basis. To help Emily get better. She knew that she would not be able to take it all. Krillgan likes to keep a portion in reserve, to top up the supplies, when they return to Dathomir. Little vials are also handy to keep on hand, if they ever need to persuade someone, to see things from their perspective.

One of Tamrack's mercenaries was flying with them in the Mantas-5. To the ranch house. He would then fly it back to the Wookiee settlement. He did mention to Ludia that his comrades would like to keep the bounty hunter ship. If she had no need for it. Ludia told him that Krillgan would have the final say on what happens with the ship. She did not mention that Rasha would be heartbroken, if she did not have the opportunity to search the ship, and check out its armory. There are bound to be special weapons aboard. Since it was trained assassins that were using it.

The Moff had both mercenary Commanders go over the satellite surveillance footage of their taking control of the spaceport and the military base. He appreciated that they tried to do it, without taking anyone's life. It was only when the fake Base Commander, yelled out, that Imperial Troopers were killed. It was somewhat unnerving to witness how efficient the Wookiees were, in eliminating the Imperial Troopers that did pick up their blaster rifles, and start shooting at them. The Moff was disappointed that they had no satellite surveillance of the assault on the Radcliffe Ranch. He assumed that the Ministry of Intelligence ordered that that satellite self-destruct, to cover their tracks.

He did not know that it was the First Minister's Personal Secretary that ordered it to self-destruct, when released from the detention cell, by Madam Djo's mercenaries. While still in the Base Commander's office. He believed that it would be best that the Empire did not know what happened. He also erased all recorded footage. Then made it look like the fake Base Commander did it. In case someone went snooping.

When Mr. Kenny did call, the Moff invited Mr. Kenny and Madam Djo, to come aboard his ship. He would like to meet them. Mr. Kenny refused. He told the Moff that it would be better if he came to the ranch house for dinner. He would also appreciate it, if he brought his prisoners, and turned them over to him. The Moff was about to object that he has no prisoners. Then remembered that the two Mercenaries where still technically his prisoners. He knew that it would look good to the locals, if he did surrender his prisoners to Mr. Kenny and the Djo family. So he agreed.

Mr. Kenny then went on to stipulate, that he could not land his shuttle at the ranch house. He can either use the Ministry vehicles, or a troop transport, from the base. The Moff realized that Mr. Kenny was probably worried about their being powerful eavesdropping equipment on the shuttle. Which there was. He also did not want anyone listening in on their conversations, so he agreed.

Ludia decided to mix some Kolto with massage oil, and give Emily a massage. It would be a good way to have the Kolto go to every part of her body.

What she did not know, was that no one secured the front door after they returned, and Richard decided that he wanted to explore the outdoors. The shaggy creatures he met earlier were real nice to him. So he hoped that the saggy creatures he saw near the ranch house would be just as nice. He went back to the ranch house crying, because these shaggy creatures were not nice at all. They spit at him.

Ludia heard him, and went running out of the house. She wanted to laugh, when she saw what happened to her son. At least he will not be quick to leave the ranch house on his own. She went and picked up her crying little boy, and held him to herself. Knowing that she was going to smell just as bad as him.

When she returned with Richard in her arms. Neither Emily nor Kenny had to be told where Richard went. They could smell it. They just hoped the ranch house would be aired out in time, before their guests arrived.

Ludia went straight to her shower stall in her bedroom. She turned the water one, and they were both in the shower with their clothes on. This was a new experience for Richard. So he forgot all about crying just a short time ago. He found it funny that his mother was getting soap all over their clothes. This was a new way to take a shower. He was disappointed when his mother started to remove all his clothes. He was hoping that taking a shower with his clothes on, was all that was needed. Then he could run around the house in his wet clothes.

His mother washed him very thoroughly. Then dried him in a big towel. She wrapped him in another towel and lay him on her bed. She told him that he needs to take a nap. She is going to finish taking her shower, than will come back, and lay down beside him. He nodded his head in agreement, and fell asleep before she returned.

The guest did not say anything when they arrived. Being very polite. But there was a lingering odour. The Wookiee Commander started laughing when he recognised the smell, and told Tamrack, who told the Moff.

Madam Djo confessed that her son Richard escaped the house, while the adults were occupied. Heading straight for the Nerfs. Apparently, the cows are no very fond of little boys, and at least two cows spit at him. Which made him very upset.

Madam Djo and Emily Radcliffe complimented Kenny on a superb meal. Which surprised the three guests. Who also complimented Mr. Kenny.

The Moff mentioned that he had never tasted the wine before. Nor had he heard of Singing Mountain Winery.

Mr. Kenny told him that he is not surprised. It is not a common wine, and does not age well, so needs to be consumed within its first year of being bottled. He also let it slip, that it was only available in Republic Space. Then he winked at Tamrack.

The Moff was not phased. He asked Kenny if he could send him a bottle, the next time he gets a shipment. He would pay him of course. Then he asked Madam Djo, if the family has any connections with a casino? Madam Djo told him that they are part owners. (This had all the other adults on the table look at her.) Then she asked him why he asked? The Moff told her that he suspected that this was how her family had connections with different mercenary groups, and why they could import such exquisite wine.

Everyone smiled, and no one corrected the Moff.

For dessert, Kenny had made a berry cake. It was a one layer cake, with a berry glaze on top. Because it was harvest. Berries were in abundance. Richard had a bowl full for his desert. Mama also shared her cake with him. Which he very much enjoyed.

After dinner, Grandmother Emily took Richard with her. It was their bedtime.

After they left, the Moff asked Mr. Kenny, how Mrs. Radcliffe is doing? He heard that she was injured during the hostage taking.

Kenny told him, that the bounty hunter slapped her around, because she refused to do what he told her. Telling him that he had no manners, and should respect the elderly.

He told the Moff that she has been getting a lot better, once Mrs. Djo started giving her regular massages, along with her regular medication. Only she is not as strong as before. She seems definitely, more frail. He is quite concerned about her.

The Moff told him that he was very sorry to hear that. He also assumes that the cowards got what they deserved? There is no record of their bodies being brought to the base to be identified.

Mr. Kenny told him, that the predators are very bold around the ranch. Especially when they can smell a fresh kill. While they were occupied with their own dead. The predators dragged all the other bodies away. He was not in the mood of trying to recover their bodies, when he realized what the predators had done.

The Moff asked him, what happened?

Mr. Kenny told him he did not witness what happened outside. He just saw the bounty hunter being pinned to the bookcase with one of Madam Djo's arrows. He even got up and pointed out where the arrowhead had been imbedded in the bookcase.

The Moff saw that it was about heart height. Madam must be an excellent archer.

Kenny than mentioned that Madam headed back outside, to help with the fight outside. He saw her fire her bow twice, at two different targets. While standing in front of the front door. Then she ran to the side of the building, and screamed. When he came out, she was crying on Smasher Djo's body. Blaming herself that she wasn't fast enough to save him. Apparently, they kept attacking him in the same spot until his armour failed. Madam felt if she had been a little faster racing through the house. She would have made it outside in time to kill one more pirate. Which would have been enough to save Smasher's life.

The Moff was intrigued with Kenny's story telling. He asked, how many family members, were outside fighting?

Kenny told him that there were only two. Smasher was dealing with the pirates outside, while Madam went through the house. Smasher Djo killed five of the pirates, before he himself perished.

The Moff found it hard to believe that one man would take on, basically, two Ministry of Intelligence assassination squads, all by himself. He must have been one exceptional fighter. No wonder the Hutts and the Exchange have trouble making inroads into the gambling establishments, in the outer rim.

The Moff decided that it was time to share why he really wanted to talk with them. He told them about the Sith Lord that had taken control of the ISSC. He has turned the office on Randon into its new head office. He is also using the Imperial Military, to place a strangle hold on the ISSC's competition. Wanting to force them to merge with the ISSC.

The Moff noticed that Madam Djo reacted when he mentioned the ISSC. He asked if the Fenelar Phoenix had a run in with this company.

Ludia did not want to tell him what she knew. She told him that she was on the Phoenix, while it was travelling along the Trax Tube. It was suddenly knocked out of hyperspace in an unknown system. They came upon pirates attacking an ISSC freighter. The pirates must have recognised the pirate killer. She explained that this is the Phoenix's nickname in most spaceports, and cantinas. Earned under a previous crew. Anyway, the pirate starfighters headed straight for their support ship, and exited the system. The freighter was too badly damaged to leave the system. So the captain ordered everyone to abandon the ship. They took them on the Phoenix, and dropped them off on Uogo'cor.

The Moff remembered reading a report about that incident. He asked Madam Djo, if the ISSC ever offered the Phoenix a reward, for rescuing their crew and passengers?

Ludia told him that the ISSC had never made an effort to thank them.

The Moff told them that normally all of the freighter companies surrender control of all their freighters to the Interior Ministry, during harvest. But this Sith Lord is too interested in bringing his rivals to their knees. Only releasing a couple of freighters to the Interior Ministry. What has happened on Yitabo, has already set them way behind, as far as the harvest is concerned. Without getting all of the freighters under Ministry control, he is afraid that there is going to be food riots, on most of the world's he is responsible for.

Ludia told him that he could have the Fenelar Phoenix as soon as it returns. It can carry more than most freighters.

The Moff was actually surprised to hear that the Phoenix was not in the system. He thanked Madam Djo for the offer. Every little bit will help. He told them that what he needs is someone to take out the Sith Lord. Then the Military and all freighters would once again be under his control. He asked Madam Djo, if her family has ever dealt with a Sith Lord before?

Ludia coyly told him that they have had to deal with a Sith Lord before.

The Moff asked her, if her family could help him deal with this Sith Lord? He apologized, that all he can offer them is intelligence. He cannot even offer them compensation at this point. If this Sith Lord is not eliminated, he can foresee all his assets being frozen. There is also a good chance that the Dark Council will execute him, if food riots break out.

Ludia told him that they will not be able to do anything until Krillgan returns. Then they will discuss it.

The Moff asked her, when she expects Krillgan to return?

Ludia told him that she was expecting him to return aboard the Phoenix. He had a prior commitment that he had to deal with. Otherwise he would have been here. She did caution the Moff, that she did not know how Krillgan will react to Smasher Djo's death. They were extremely close.

The Moff said he understood. Then he started to explain the strategy that would be the most disruptive to the Sith Lord. He suggested that they attack the ISSC office on Deysum III. Making it look like an insurgent attack. Ever since the Military failed to capture the human smuggler. With all parties getting away. Deysum III has been in military lockdown. The Sith Lord does have a Sith apprentice watching over everything for him. So they have to be prepared to deal with him.

Kenny asked the Moff, if taking out the office on Deysum III, might be taken by the Sith Lord as a warning? Causing him to tighten security on Randon. Making it harder to get to him.

The Moff told him that the Sith Lord is very arrogant. He believes that security measures on Deysum III are the best the Military can do. So he will actually slacken security, believing that he has to confront any attack personally.

They talked late into the evening. It was actually Richard that broke up the talking. He came and asked Mommy if he could have a cup of water. This was his way of saying grandmother is snoring again, and he would like to sleep with her. This was something else that was bothering Ludia. She could not remember Emily snoring before the attack.

The Moff got up and excused himself. Telling them that he himself was returning to Randon. To see if he could coax a few more freighters out of the Sith Lord.

Kenny suggested that the two mercenaries spend the night. In the morning they can contact the settlement. There is a Mantas-5 parked there, so they can get someone to fly over and pick them up.

Dreamarra is hoping that Krillgan gets her message in time. There is a sector wide arrest warrant issued for Erin Skywalker. Rumour has it, that there is also a bounty on his head. The freighter company that he and Shmi work for, managed to smuggle them around for a short while. Now they have snuck around to her doorstep. She has taken them and their son Junda into her home. But Erin has the Devronian wanderlust, and is driving everyone crazy. If Krillgan does not come soon. He is libel to do something stupid, and get himself arrested.

Erin told her that the Sith Lord wants him, because he has been working as a ship's engineer, on most freighters that have stopped at spaceports, and indicated that they need help fixing something. The Sith Lord needs some spare parts, because his fleet is falling apart. The Sith Lord believes that he knows were the spare parts are. He admitted to Dreamarra that he knew where they were. But he believes that both of the major freight companies have already moved everything. If he gets caught, and can't deliver the spare parts. Than he is going to be shipped for basic training, as an Imperial Trooper.

Ludia sent a message to the Phoenix, to let them know that as soon as they return, they will be shipping grain from Yitabo to Deysum III. That the contract is for the duration of the harvest. This way they will know to return to the spaceport, and not the Wookiee settlement.

Grimm received both messages, as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace in the Lianna System.

They landed at Santhe Corporation, where Rasha was escorted to Madam Santhe's office. To report on how everything went.

Madam Santhe told Rasha that her ship sent a message, saying mission accomplished. So she is expecting them any day now.

The Cereans asked Rasha, if she knew how well the starfighter did? That they built for Krillgan.

Rasha told them that she wasn't sure. She did know that Smasher died when they attacked the ranch house. So it must have flown them over the mountains, for them to get there. She was surprised that the Cereans showed sorrow on hearing of Smasher's death. Since they always appeared to be afraid of him.

They asked her, if Krillgan will by obtaining another Rancor? Since Smasher was very good at his position, as head of internal ship's security.

Rasha told them that she did not know. Smasher and Krillgan were bonded. She did not know if Krillgan could now bond with another Rancor.

They told her that this made the situation even sadder. Then turned to leave.

Rasha had to call them back. She asked them about loading the back seat of Krillgan's starfighter, on the Phoenix. They will probably need it when they return. The Cereans were surprised that they did not have the starfighter on the ship. So that they could install it. Rasha told them that they had to leave without it. They had their Santhe Security Forces aboard their freighter, dressed as Imperial Troopers, when the Moff entered the system. He would have been quite upset, if he would have seen them dressed like that. The Cereans said they understood. What they really did, is ask the bounty hunter honour wife to explain the situation, so that they would understand.

When the royal yacht did land. Krillgan ignored everyone, and went straight to Rasha. He asked her, who died? She was surprised that he knew, and told him it was Smasher. Krillgan just stood there with his eyes closed, and tears streaming out of them. He did not make a sound.

When he finally opened his eyes, he asked her, if they were ready to depart? She told him that as soon as he loads Ludia's Starfighter onto the Phoenix. They can leave. Krillgan smiled at that comment. He forgot that he had promised Ludia she could have it, as soon as the Cereans finished building the one for him.

Krillgan spotted Madam Santhe standing on the tarmac, looking at him. He went up to her and thanked her for the use of the ship. She asked him if he was going to be alright. He told her that he did not know. But right now, the needs of the living were more important than mourning the dead. She reminded him that he still needs to take time to mourn. Krillgan assured her that he will, then went to retrieve Ludia's starfighter.

When they left the atmosphere, Krillgan had Grimm play the two messages. He sensed there was more to Ludia's message, and contacted the ranch house. Ludia told him that a Sith Lord is in charge of ISSC. That was all he needed to know. He told Ludia that they will be making one quick stop before returning to Yitabo.

Rasha told Krillgan that Rudy has started sleeping on the floor of her cabin. She can feel him through the night, reaching out through the force, just to touch her. To reassure himself that she is still there. The only thing that is hard for her, is to look down, to see where the tip of his tail is. So she does not accidently step on it when she first wakes up.

When Krillgan heard that, he made sure to give Rudy a big hug, and not just scratch him behind the ears. He told Rudy that he also misses Smasher. Rudy asked him, if he would have another Smasher for the ship? For him to play with, and so they could go hunting together. Krillgan told him that he doesn't know. He doesn't know if there can be another Smasher. Rudy then went and retrieved Smasher's ball. He asked Krillgan, if he would make it squeak for him? Krillgan picked up the ball and made it squeak. He then started crying. He finally had to sit on the deck and let the tears flow. Rudy responded by howling. This brought everyone on the ship running. To see what was going on. Rasha knelt behind Krillgan and hugged him. Grimm got down and hugged Rudy. Kran went to the bridge to sit in the pilot's seat. He had tears in his eyes, and did not want anyone to see. Elibet followed him and gave him a wet washcloth to wipe his face. She sat in the captain's chair, and let her tears flow. Kran gave her the washcloth back, when he saw she was crying.

They went to battle mode, after entering the Deysum System. Rasha pointed out to Krillgan which asteroid they would be sitting on, until he returns.

Krillgan took the smuggler's route, down to the planet's surface. As he approached Dragnoor, he sensed the city had changed dramatically, since the last time he was there. Even though it looked the same. He cautiously approached the station, to catch the transit. This station is the end of the line. He noticed the checkpoint restricting access to the station. He decided to walk further down, and catch it at the next stop. He did not get very far, before he saw another checkpoint just down the road. It made him think of Daalang, when he was just a child. When they were running from the Sith. They had checkpoints like this, all over the place.

Krillgan stepped into the alley. He sensed no life signs nearby. So he jumped to the roof of the building. He started running down the block of rooftops. Then he jumped across the street to the next block of rooftops. He knew he could do this here in this residential neighborhood. But what will he do when he needs to cross a major thoroughfare. He won't be able to jump that. There might also be more people. A greater risk of being seen. At night he could just jump on top of the passing transit, and make himself look small. But this is morning. The streets should be packed shortly, with everyone going to work.

The crowds did not materialise. He found out later that most people try to work where they only have to go through no more than one checkpoint. Less chance for them to getting dragged away for conscription. Apartments around factories, will sometimes have two or three families living in them. One family per bedroom. In order to minimize the number of checkpoints one needed to go through, to get to work. Most factories are not working at full capacity. Just because they don't have enough apartments nearby, to house their employees. It's only old people that can move around without fear. So often they are doing the shopping for a whole block of apartments. Which means that they need to make frequent trips every day. Since they are not strong enough to carry very much, nor can they afford porter droids.

Krillgan was very careful, but finally made it to Dreamarra's home. He jumped from the roof, and landed beside the planter at her back door. He knocked softly, not to frighten anyone. The door opened a crack, so an eyeball could get a good look at him. Then the door opened, and Shmi grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the kitchen. She quickly closed the door. Through her arms around his neck, and started crying. It was not long before other eyes started peeking around corners, and down the stairs. Erin only made it down half the steps before launching himself at Krillgan. Krillgan had to catch him using the force, and gently bring him down. Erin told him that he remembers him catching him like that, when he was little. A little boy around Richard's age came down the steps, when he saw both his parents hugging this stranger. Then Grandmother Dreamarra came out of her workshop and started rubbing cheeks with him, than start crying.

Erin and Shmi were proud to introduce their son Junda to Uncle Krillgan. Krillgan told Junda that he looks about the same age as his own son Richard. He would bet that he would have fun playing with him. Junda asked him, if his son also rides around in spaceships? Because that is the only time that he sees other children that he can play with. Krillgan told him that his son does travel with him. But right now he is waiting for him on another planet. When he comes visit, he will be able to play with him there. Shim told Krillgan, that Junda often sees the neighborhood children playing outside. But they can't let him outside. Or everyone in the neighborhood will know that they are there.

Krillgan picked Junda up, and told him that when he was his age, he also had to be careful. Because there were bad men chasing his family. But they eventually found a place where he could go outside and play with the children. He had a lot of fun then.

Junda told him that he hopes it will happen soon for him as well.

Krillgan suggested that they go upstairs, so that they can watch Junda play while they talk.

Shmi offered to make them some tea. Dreamarra suggested that she also bring up some biscuits. Junda asked, if he could have one? Erin told him that he can, as long as he promises not to eat all of them. Junda laughed, because his father was talking silly talk. He promised that he would leave them at least one. Which made the adults laugh.

They were disappointed when Krillgan told them that he wasn't ready to take them with him today. It was hard for him to get around, without going through a checkpoint. He thinks that it will take both him and Ludia to get them to the edge of the city. But they can only take them one at a time through the city. But they should leave the planet as a family. Junda asked him, if he will be taking him someplace where he can play with other children? Krillgan told him that he will be taking them to come play with his son.

Before leaving, Krillgan passed light force energy through them. To calm their spirit, so they would peacefully wait for his return. He only briefly touched Junda, because he felt him absorb the energy. Krillgan believes that he will be like Rasha and his parents, when he is older.

Dreamarra knew that he had only one seat available in his starfighter, just outside the city. She told him that Lindream's daughter is hiding in a warehouse at the edge of the city. Her name is Reighla, and she is pregnant. She is afraid that her number is up, for being conscripted. Dreamarra was hoping that he could take her to the planet where he took the other young adults from her clan.

Krillgan warned Dreamarra that it might be a while before he will be able to take her there.

Dreamarra told him that it was alright. As long as she leaves the planet tonight.

When Krillgan reached the warehouse, he sensed that there was more than one person inside. He knocked on the side door, and gave the password Dreamarra gave him. Someone opened the door and let him in. He found three Devronian females, and one Chagrian couple inside. They asked him, if he is the smuggler? He told them that he is. But that he wasn't prepared to take them all tonight, since he only found out about them.

He told them that Dreamarra asked that he take Reighla tonight. Then he will come back for the rest of them, when he has the time. They asked, how can they be sure he is not a slaver? He told them that they cannot be sure. All he can say is that he is family. Dreamarra would not have sent him, if she did not trust him.

That was good enough for Reighla. She gathered her things, and told him to lead the way. When they were outside, Krillgan told her that it will be faster if he carried her. He also warned her not to rub cheeks with him, because he has Devronian fur. She reached out and touched his cheek with her hand, and was surprised that he did have fur. When he picked her up, she was amazed at how fast he could run.

The ones watching them through their electrobinoculars were also surprised, on how fast he could run. They would need speeder bikes to catch him. The one asked the other, if they should keep watching the warehouse? The other guy said that their informant only knew about one Devaronian female hiding in the warehouse. They just saw her leave with that smuggler. They might want to see if they can set up a surveillance droid. In case others decide to hide out in the warehouse. The first guy said, that with the cost of surveillance droids, the boss will think it is cheaper to have them come out from time to time.

While flying up to the Phoenix, Krillgan introduced himself. He let Reighla know that they really are family. Her mother, is his aunt. He heard Reighla gasp. Then she asked him, if his mother is called Andriel? Krillgan assured her that this is his mother's name. She told Krillgan, that a lot of the older people in the clan, have told her that she looks just like her aunt Andriel. Krillgan told her that he thought so as well.

When they landed on Yitabo, Krillgan asked permission to fly his starfighter from the spaceport to his ranch house. They told him that it would be no problem. Krillgan had Reighla climb into the back seat of the Devaab fighter, while they were still aboard the Phoenix, and had her keep her head down, so that she would not be visible through the canopy. He was surprised, that no one came out to inspect the starfighter, to make sure he was not smuggling anything. Not knowing that everyone was ordered to leave the Djo family alone. By order of the Moff.

As they were lifting off, Krillgan told her it was safe for her to sit-up. Reighla looked down, and saw the line of porter droids carrying containers to the Phoenix.

Kran directed the droids, on where to place the containers of grain. They packed Cargo Bay 2. Deck to ceiling. They filled the tail. Just leaving enough room for Kran to squeeze through, if they were ever attacked by pirates. They piled the containers against the Cargo Bay 1 bulkhead. They even left containers on the ramp. All in all, they were able to load two freighters worth of grain on the Fenelar Phoenix. Without touching Cargo Bay 1, as that is still considered Rudy's den. Even though there was room, with both starfighters off the ship.

While the ship was being loaded, Rasha found out which farm had Krillgan's starfighter, and arranged that the backseat be delivered to the farm. When everything was ready they left.

The First Minister on Yitabo contacted his Moff, and told him how much grain the Fenelar Phoenix was able to load on their ship. He suggested that because of this, the Phoenix should be paid by how much they haul. Not per trip, as is most freighter contracts. The Moff agreed. If he could find just six more ships like the Phoenix. This crisis just might be averted.

Ludia came rushing out of the ranch house as soon as the starfighter landed. She right away asked Krillgan to forgive her. Krillgan told her that he cannot forgive her, because she did nothing wrong.

It was his fault for not listening to her. Ludia asked him what he meant. He told her that he should not have kept his promise. She should have kept it for him. It was her starfighter that was needed on Eriadu. Not him. The Moff never saw her in any of his dreams. She is just as good at duplicating the image of the starfighter as he is. Maybe that would have been enough of a shift in the way things turned out, that Smasher would still be alive.

Ludia told him to stop beating himself up about Smasher's death. They all could have done things differently, if they knew what they were really up against. If it had just been a bounty hunter and pirates, than Smasher would still be alive. But it wasn't. It was two assassination squads from the Ministry of Intelligence, and they were ready for something bigger than Smasher.

Krillgan asked her, if she agrees that they should both stop beating themselves up? Their plan was sound, for the knowledge that they had. The execution by both of them was good. It was something that neither of them anticipated, that cost Smasher his life.

Ludia told Krillgan the last words Smasher said. Which made them both cry on each other's shoulder. Then Ludia told him that she really misses him. Krillgan told her that he did as well, and they both cried again. Then Ludia asked him, if Rasha told him about the funeral, ending in a big feast? Krillgan told her that she did, it was a fitting send off for Smasher. Ludia then asked him, who is the young lady?

Reighla had been patiently sitting there waiting. She did not know how to climb down from the cockpit. Since Krillgan always used the force, whenever she went in or out. Krillgan apologized to Reighla, and lifted her out of the cockpit, and placing her on the ground. At the same time introducing her to Ludia as his cousin, and introducing Ludia as his wife.

After the acceptable hug, they entered the ranch house. Before Krillgan could introduce her. Emily yelled Andriel. She then grabbed her with tears running down her face. While she hugged her, she rubbed cheeks with her. She told everyone that both her daughters have visited her on the same day. They must celebrate. She told them that Bacgruta visited her last night. She said that she would be coming back in a couple of days, to take her to where she can learn to dance. There are a lot of people who want to dance with her. Emily then looked at Krillgan. She told him that Bacgruta told her that he needs to talk with Grandmother Dreamarra, on how to be recognised as a Krillgan. She told her daughter that she does not understand. Krillgan is very easy to recognize.

Krillgan started telling Reighla about his mother coming to Yitabo, and finding Grandmother Emily who adopted her as her daughter.

Emily could not understand why Krillgan would tell Andriel that. She was there, while their hearts bonded.

Krillgan told Emily that he is only showing her, that he remembers all the stories she told him growing up.

Emily told him that he is a good son. Then she took the woman that she thinks is her daughter, on a tour of the ranch house. She did not introduce her to anyone. Because she knew who Kenny was from her first visit, and she should know that Richard is her grandson. The foreman left the kitchen with drinks for his crew. He believed that the family would want to handle Mrs. Radcliffe. He has never seen her like this.

Krillgan whispered to Kenny that she is his cousin Reighla. The youngest daughter of his mother's sister. Now Kenny understood. He had also mistaken her for Andriel. She is also around the same age that Andriel was, when she first came to Yitabo. Krillgan asked him, if he thought they should intervene? Emily is blending the past with the present. Kenny told him that he doesn't think they can do anything but humor her. She has not recovered since the fake bounty hunter slapped her around.

Krillgen went up to Emily and told her that she forgot to give him his kiss, since he returned. Emily apologised, and took both his hands and kissed him. Krillgan was surprised that she did not need very much Kolto. He also quickly scanned her brain using the force. He was not at all pleased with what he saw. He detected scar tissue, but was not able to determine how much. He also believes that portions of her brain are dead.

Krillgen asked his grandmother if he could have his mother back. He needs to talk with her. Emily agreed, she said that she was going to see if Kenny needs help in the kitchen. Now that her daughter has come visiting, she wants to make sure that she doesn't starve to death.

Krillgan took Reighla into his bedroom, with Ludia right behind him. He told them both what he was able to detect. He admitted that Grandmother Emily is dying. If her dream is correct, than she only has a couple of days.

Reighla asked him, why he thinks that the dream is more than a dream? Krillgan told her that he believes that Grandmother Emily was never told that Andriel's mother is called Dreamarra. The real Bacgruta would not have known this as well.

Reighla told them that she does not mind pretending to be her aunt. She could really feel her love for Andriel while they were rubbing cheeks. More important, her baby could feel it as well.

Both Krillgan and Ludia gave her a hug. They told her that the little boy playing in the living room, is their son Richard. The man called Kenny is also family. Bacgruta was also an adopted daughter. Kenny had served Mr. Radcliffe for many years. Even after Emily married him. Then Kenny fell in love with Bacgruta and married her. Reighla smiled and told them that this is why she felt so much love in this house.

Kenny was not happy to hear about Emily's condition. Krillgan told him that he believes that most of the damage was done before Ludia rescued them. So even had he been there, as well. He could not have reversed what has been done.

Emily died the day that they were supposed to depart for Deysum III. Ludia was supposed to accompany Krillgan in his new starfighter. To help him rescue his brother Erin. As well as Shmi and Junda.

Commander Tamrack, along with a buddy, was supposed to depart in the Mantas-5. Then they were to rendezvous with the Phoenix in the Deysum system. Rasha was to join them in the Mantas-5, along with some of the explosives stored in Rudy's den.

Instead it turned into a day of mourning. Krillgan and Ludia let Kenny handle everything. As he knew the procedure for burying someone on Yitabo. He first had to notify the Interior Ministry. When they asked for the cause of death? He told them that it was the Ministry of Intelligence.

The foreman called his parents. They in turn called all the farmers.

Kenny then called the dress shop, since Emily still owned it. He then called the town Mayor. He asked for permission to cremate Emily, in market square. Which the Mayor readily agreed to.

It was not a traditional market day. So the Mayor called all the food vendors. Asking if they could come and feed the people. They all agreed.

Ludia and Reighla picked out one of Emily's dresses, to dress her in, after washing her body. Ludia had to remind Reighla that she can look at the rest of her dresses after the funeral.

Before leaving Deysum III, Reighla had been working with her mother Lindream, in her dress shop. She was also scheduled to be examined as a Master Seamstress. But that has been postponed, until she arrives at her new home. So Emily's dress designs were very intriguing to her.

The flower vendor had somehow convinced the Interior Ministry, to lend him one of their droid driven vehicles. He used it to transport most of his stock of flowers out to the ranch.

They laid Emily's body on a white bedsheet, then laid her on one of their farm skiffs. The florist mentioned which flowers Emily loved most. They placed them around her head, with the rest of the flowers placed around the body. The farm skiff slowly made its way to town. Followed by the ranch limousine. With Kenny, Krillgan, Ludia, Richard, and Reighla, inside. Another farm skiff followed behind, with the foreman, and all the ranch hands aboard it. This was followed by the Ministry vehicle, with the florist inside it.

Commander Tamrack and his buddy decided to stay at the ranch house. Since they did not know Emily, or the people of Yitabo. They had come to the ranch house to give Krillgan and Ludia a ride to their starfighter. Since they were planning on leaving together.

When they reached the town, the town's people had prepared market square. In the center of the square, they had a base layer of firewood. On top of that was piled some straw from the harvest. Around the outer perimeter they had placed pails of water filled from the town's water system. Because it was harvest, everything was tinder dry. So they felt it was best to take this precaution.

Both Krillgan and Ludia felt that they could use their control of the fire element, to keep sparks from becoming a hazard when they cremated Emily. With all the hands that were there, it was a simple matter of transferring Emily's body from the farm skiff, to the funeral pyre that was prepared for her. Without one flower being moved out of place. Everyone mentioned how it looked like Mrs. Radcliffe was sleeping. All the people from the town were there, except the baker. They gave everyone from the ranch their condolences. The reason the baker wasn't there, was because he had returned to his shop, to start preparing buns for all the food vendors that would be coming to town. To make sure everyone was fed.

They met the lady that runs the dress shop. After giving her condolences, she asked them what was to become of the dress shop. Since it was still owned by Emily. She also mentioned to Ludia and Reighla that their dresses did not suit the type of dancing they do on Yitabo. She assumed that Kenny forgot to tell them, that there will be a dance after the burning. To celebrate Emily's life. She suggested that they both come to the dress shop, to change into one of the dresses they have there. Just before the dance.

The three ladies made a quick trip to the dress shop to see what is available. Since the farm skiffs just started arriving. They expected that it would still be another six to eight hours before the farthest farmers could make it, and they would light the fire. They will be back at the square in plenty of time to meet all the farmers that would want to speak to them.

Ludia laughed when she saw the dresses that the seamstress brought out for them to try one. After taking their measurements. She told them that on Chalacta it is called the pregnancy dress. Because of the high success rate for women becoming pregnant, after they wear it. The seamstress turned red, and told them that this was also its nickname on Yitabo. If they prefer, she will try and find something else. Ludia told her that it would not hurt them to wear it. Since they are both already pregnant. Ludia then explained to Reighla that this is one of her Aunt Andriel's designs. Reighla wanted to look at it before trying it on. But Ludia reminded her that it would not look good if they were away too long. The seamstress told Reighla that if she was going to be in town a while longer, she can show her all of the designs that her aunt left them. She always enjoys making them, when a Ministry Official orders them because she is being transferred, and wanted to upgrade her wardrobe.

The dresses fit well enough, that they could wear them to the dance, and no one would notice that the seamstress did not have time to make alterations.

When they returned to the square, all the old farmers stared at Reighla. There were whispers that the Blue Wizard's wife had returned. Kenny had to tell them that she is her niece. She just happened to be visiting the ranch, when Mrs. Radcliffe passed away. She also thought that her daughter had come to visit her. So she was a very happy lady, the last few days of her life. This made the farmers more comfortable in meeting her.

The women found that the town folk had lit four smudge pots, and placed them around the funeral pyre. The smudge pots had a mixture of damp sweet grasses. The purpose being that their smoke would keep insects away from Mrs. Radcliffe's body. So that the people would not be forced to retreat from the square, because of insects.

The First Minister and his Personal Secretary also came out to talk with Mr. Kenny, about the cause of death. Kenny told them that he had a healer give Emily a quick check. Because she never completely recovered from her beating. The healer told him about the scar tissue on Emily's brain. As well as parts of Emily's brain being killed because of the trauma. The healer was upset that he could not restore her. Telling them that Emily was slowly dying. For the First Minister, this showed that Mr. Kenny and the Djo family knew that the people they killed at the ranch house, when they took back control. Were really Ministry Intelligence assassins. This was the first confirmation that they knew. They were also concerned about how this will affect the relationship between the Djo family and the Sith Empire. Mr. Kenny politely told them that the family has no negative feelings towards the Interior Ministry. The same cannot be said for the rest of the Sith Empire. They would not hesitate to kill someone, if they found out that they were from the Ministry of Intelligence. As far as they are concerned, they declared war on their family.

When this was relayed back to the Moff. He agreed that the document should not be altered concerning the cause of death for Mrs. Emily Radcliffe. It should be placed with all the documentation concerning the Radcliffe Ranch. This file needs to be sealed. Requiring permission from the Moff, before it can be opened to be read. The First Minister and his Personal Secretary, did have permission from their Moff to keep the file up to date. But no one else was allowed to look at it.

Most of the farmers had seen the videos of Smasher racing in the Rancor races, and asked Mr. and Mrs. Djo about the Rancor. Krillgan and Ludia told them that they know of a planet that has no tractors. They use Rancor to do all the things on the farm, that tractors normally do. Smasher was not taught to do farm work. He was only taught to compete in the Rancor Races. They were only able to purchase him from the Hutts, after his last rider was killed in the races, and their beastmasters believed that he would no longer accept another rider.

They asked the couple, why they would even consider buying a Rancor?

Krillgan and Ludia told them that they knew they are beastmasters, so could communicate with the Rancor. They purchased him because the Fenelar Phoenix has a flaw. It is too easy for a stranger to sneak aboard the ship and steal freight. By making Smasher the head of internal ship's security, this flaw was eliminated. It also kept customs officials and Imperial Troopers off of their freighter. So they had never been charged additional excises.

The farmers asked them, how the crew felt about the Rancor? Krillgan and Ludia had to admit that the crew did not like it at first. Especially when they heard that the Rancor still considered all human species as being on its menu. But after they realised that the Rancor considered the ship as its den, and all the crew as part of its herd. Even going as far as fighting another Rancor to protect them. They all felt better. They also liked how Smasher kept the customs officials off their ship.

The farmers then asked them, if Smasher has ever eaten anyone? Krillgan told them that unofficially, there are custom inspectors missing from some spaceports. Officially no evidence has ever been recovered to explain their disappearance. This made all the farmers laugh.

They told the foreman that they like talking to their bosses. They also like meeting the niece of the Blue Wizard's wife. They were happy to hear that Mrs. Radcliffe's last days were full of joy.

Someone did comment on the Holonet, that Andriel's niece looks just like her. This caused a new batch of bounty hunters to come to Yitabo. Wondering if the wife of the Blue Ghost could be there.

After that, every ship that was not a freighter, when landing at the spaceport, was immediately surrounded by Imperial Troopers. An Imperial Officer would then approach the ship. They would tell the young bounty hunter, that they now have a description of them and their ship. If they do not leave this sector of space, and foolishly land at another spaceport. Then this sectors Moff will seize their ship, and assume that they are volunteering to become Imperial Troopers.

No one knows how many young bounty hunters became Imperial conscripts. All that is known was that the Mandelorian Government refused to get involved, if they were ever contacted. They took this as one of the ways that bad bounty hunters were being weeded out. So that the good bounty hunters would start to be noticed.

It was the Mayor that kept track of which farmers made it to town. When he believed that everyone had arrived. He let Mr. Kenny know.

After the last farm family greeted the family and passed on their condolences. The sun had already set, but there was still a little colour in the sky. Kenny lit a torch. Krillgan, holding Richard, and Ludia, also put their hand on it. Even Reighla was invited to put her hand on the torch handle. Together, they lit the funeral pyre. The farmers, and town people, all had to back up from the funeral pyre. Because it was burning hotter than anyone expected. They also were happy that any embers that flew off. Instead of flying up, then floating over the town. Went up in a swirl of air, and quickly burnt themselves out, before they became a hazard.

As the fire started to diminish, the farmers started going over to the pavilion. To make preparation for the dance. The food vendors also moved to the pavilion, and set up, like they do for a barbecue. Word had been passed around that the ranch was picking up the cost. So no one was going to be charged.

The seamstress came over and told Ludia and Reighla that it was time for them to change. Krillgan assured Ludia that he could look after Richard and the fire. The ladies left to change, and Reighla asked Ludia about the comment. Ludia whispered that they have been helping the fire burn faster, so that no one was too tired from standing around. Reighla asked her, how they did that? Ludia told her that it is just one of the tricks they learnt growing up. But she could not explain how they do it.

There was a good amount of talking while everyone was eating. Kenny was happy to overhear the farmers describing Smasher jumping down from the starfighter, when Madam Djo held out her arms to the Rancor. No one ascribed anything thing she did, as using the force. They just considered her to be very athletic, and very confident of her abilities. Especially when you consider that she was planning on taking on armed men, using bow and arrows. The women who were in the ranch house, described how accurate she is with her bow and arrows. Pinning the bounty hunter's arm to the bookcase with her first shot. Forcing him to drop his blaster pistol. Then she pinned his other arm by thrusting an arrow through it. So he would not interfere when she went outside to kill two of the pirates.

The one farmwife told everyone about Mr. Kenny. How he openly wept, when the bounty hunter beat Mrs. Radcliffe. He could not go to her rescue, because the pirates had him restrained. When he finally had his chance. He did not hesitate to go to the kitchen and grab a knife. Then he went back to the main room, and made the bounty hunter scream, by flicking one of the arrows. When he realized that the bounty hunter was really a coward, he just slight his throat.

The other thing the farmers did in their story telling, was starting to call the Rancor, Smasher Djo.

They all liked that Master Djo looked like he knew how to dance. Madam Djo was a quick learner. Master Djo and Mr. Kenny both danced with Andriel's niece. Little Richard Djo also enjoyed dancing with his parents, and his aunt. The whole community felt that this was a good way for them to say goodbye to Mrs. Radcliffe.

Everyone at the ranch house slept in the next morning. It was almost noon when they boarded the Mantas-5 to fly to Krillgan's Starfighter. Krillgan then followed them out to space, because he would need the data from their astrometric computer, to enter the proper data into his hyperspace drive, so that they could jump to the Deysum System, together.

When they left, Kenny took Reighla and Richard to the dress shop. Entering through the back door. Kenny went upstairs, so that he could watch Richard play. This gave the seamstress time to be with Reighla and show her all the designs she has on file. So that she would know which are Andriel's designs, and which ones were Emily's. After making tea for everyone, she had time to talk with Mr. Kenny about the future of the dress shop.

Rasha knew that she had a couple of days on the rest of them. Rather than wait. She decided to dock with Deysum III's orbiting spaceport, and unload all the grain.

They were surprised that there were no humans to bother them. Just the porter droids. The porter droids told them, that everyone was told not to interfere with any ship transporting grain. What the Moff had said, that if anyone interfered with a grain shipment, they will find themselves being transferred to the front lines, the very next day. Since the Phoenix told traffic control that they were there to unload a shipment of grain. No one wanted to be near them, in case someone reports them as interfering with the shipment.

The droids were very efficient. Removing every container full of grain, then replacing them with exactly the same number of empty containers to take back to Yitabo.

Rasha then flew the Phoenix to the edge of the system, and waited. This gave Elibet time to go over the alterations on the officer's uniform for Rasha. Krillgan told Elibet, that the uniform could not look like it was altered by a seamstress. Female officers in the Imperial Military would only go to that extent for their dress uniforms. The alterations need to look like a friend helped them do it. Or the Imperial Troopers manning the checkpoints would become suspicious.

They still had to wait for more than a day. They found out later that this was because of Mrs. Radcliffe's death and subsequent funeral.

Krillgan's custom built starfighter, and the Mantas-5, both entered the Deysum system at the same time. Krillgan continued on to Deysum III. While Commander Tamrack docked with the Phoenix. Rasha came aboard the Phoenix wearing her uniform, with Tamrack's uniform draped over one arm. She also had an Imperial backpack, stuffed with all sorts of explosives, except incendiary devices. Krillgan made it clear, he did not want a fire. She was also wearing her blaster pistol. His pistol holster was in the hand that had his uniform. She also had two blaster rifles draped over a shoulder. Krillgan told them that the officers on this planet, also carried blaster rifles.

As soon as Rasha was aboard the Mantas-5, it headed for Deysum III, and the Fenelar Phoenix jumped into hyperspace heading for Yitabo.

As soon as they landed, Krillgan took Ludia on the route he took the first time he went to Dreamarra's home. He pointed out, that when they return for Shmi and Junda, after taking Erin to the starfighter. They can jump on top of the transit system, and make themselves small. He doubts that anyone would notice them. But right now they have to take the back alleys and rooftops, to skirt around the checkpoints.

Because they were both wearing their leather outfits, and looked like smugglers. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, that they would be stopped, to show the proper id at the first checkpoint they came to. Krillgan would not be able to explain why he was wearing a modified blaster pistol, when civilians were not allowed any weapons at all. Ludia's light saber would also raise a few questions.

Dreamarra did remember to leave her roof access hatch unlocked, so they entered her residence that way. Junda was the first one to see them, and jumped into Krillgan's arms, than asked him who the nice lady is that came with him. Krillgan told him the she is his wife, so Junda should call her Aunt Ludia. Junda then went racing through the upstairs apartment, through to the kitchen on the main floor, to tell all the adults that Uncle Krillgan and Aunt Ludia are here.

After Erin hugged his brother, Ludia asked him, if she could hug him as well? Erin answered by putting his arms around her. He told her how thankful he is that they returned. He was sure that it will be one thing less that Dreamarra has to worry about. Now that she is shopping for many of her neighbours, because of the situation on Deysum III. Shmi was also quick to give Ludia a hug, then hugged Krillgan. Then she ran down the stairs, to prepare dinner for all of them. She told Erin to set the dining room table. They won't be eating in the kitchen, in case someone unexpected, came to the back door.

Dreamarra came home from her shopping trip, and from the smile on Shmi's face she knew she had company. She quickly made it up the steps, and hugged Ludia. Because she was the closest. Then she hugged Krillgan, and rubbed cheeks with him. Krillgan asked her, how her supply of Kolto was holding out? She told him that she still has her vial. Krillgan asked her for two small glass jars. He does not know when he will be able to come back, and he wants to leave some extra for her, and some extra for Chitrah's family. While he was bleeding out some Kolto, he asked her, if Cabrera ever figured out who had betrayed them, and dealt with them?

Dreamarra told him that she did not know. Then she remembered a news story about a member of the Businessmen's council, being attacked in the city by predators, than being dragged out to the wasteland. There was not that much left of the body to identify him. They say that this is the reason the Imperials are planning to dome all the cities on Deysum III. Most people believe it is to stop all the human smugglers. Apparently, people walk out of a city and get picked up by smugglers. They say it happens all the time. Then they all laughed, because that is just what is happening tonight.

Krillgan told grandmother about the dream that Grandmother Emily, had before she died. Dreamarra thought for a long time. She told her grandson that the Devaronians are considered one of the original spacefaring species. They are also one of the original species involved in the founding of the Republic. So Devaronian law is respected in all of the Republic. She was sure the old laws would have mentioned something about Krillgans, since they were important in shaping Devaronian society, before they ever went to space. It would mean that Krillgan will have to go to Devaron, to research the old laws. Because he is a member of the One Clan on Eriadu, they cannot deny him access, even though he is of mixed race. She would not be surprised, if there were also rules on how to test him. To determine whether he really is a Krillgan, because of the authority he would have, in rendering judgement. She doubted that anyone on Devaron would want to give him the freedom to execute whoever he wants. Especially people who hold power. As Krillgan, he would hold authority, even over them.

They took Erin first. Leaving through the roof hatch. Both Krillgan and Ludia could jump across a regular street to the next block of buildings. They both felt it was safer if they both carried Erin across that gap. They both believed they could do it on their own. But then they would need to stop and rest. By doing it together, they did not need to rest. When they came to a major boulevard. Krillgan jumped down, then crossed the road, than jumped up on top of the building on the other side. Ludia would them pick Erin up, and carry him halfway across. Krillgan would then grab him and carry him the rest of the way across. Finally, Ludia would run and jump. At the same time Krillgan would reach out and grab her. Both lifting her and pulling her. So in this way she made it across.

The Sith Lord's apprentice on Deysum III, did not like sitting in ISSC's office at night. He preferred walking the streets, in case the Imperial Troopers needed him. He felt drawn by the force, to go to a part of the city he had never been to before. When he saw someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop across a street, he knew someone was using the force, and chased on the ground after them. He did not know how to get to the rooftop, and doubted that he could jump that far using the force. The first checkpoint he came to, he ordered the Imperial Troopers to follow him.

When Krillgan sensed all the bodies on the ground chasing after them. He gave his communications device to Erin, and told Ludia to continue without him. He believes the Sith apprentice is chasing them. It's time to create a diversion. Krillgan jumped down from the rooftop to the street the apprentice was approaching from. There was enough of a gap between the apprentice, and the Imperial Troopers, that Krillgan did not have to worry about them. As soon as Krillgan landed, he opened fire on the apprentice, at the same time as closing the distance between them. This tactic confused the apprentice, who stopped dead in his tracks, and pulled out his lightsaber, to reflect the blaster bolts straight back at his adversary. The Imperial Troopers just saw a stream of blaster bolt fire traveling between the two adversaries. They did not know if the apprentice was missing what looked like a smuggler. Because none of the blaster bolts seemed to impact him. Yet the rate of fire seemed to be increasing.

When Krillgan was close enough, he used the force to push the lightsaber, causing the blaster bolts to impact on the apprentice's armour, one right after another. Eventually going through the armour, then going through the apprentice's heart, killing him. Just to be safe. Krillgan took his lightsaber and cut his head off.

By this time the Imperial Troopers were close enough to level their rifles at Krillgan, and order him to drop his weapons, and place his hands were they can see them. Krillgan tried telling them that the lightsaber was not his. He just borrowed it to behead the Sith. The safest way to deal with a dead Sith. Krillgan did not want to drop his blaster pistol, in case he somehow damaged it.

When they felt they had enough rifles trained on the smuggler. One of the Troopers approached him, and took the lightsaber and blaster pistol from him. Then they secured his hands in slaver's restraints. They asked him, how he did that? Killing a Sith with a blaster pistol. He told them that it was easy. The Sith was used to him firing in a rhythm. So he fired a couple of shots out of rhythm, which got passed him. He was so surprised, that he did not try to stop anymore. The Troopers did not know whether or not to believe him. But it did seem to make sense.

Krillgan asked them, where they were going to take him? What he did next would depend on that answer.

Rasha and Tamrack walked right through all the checkpoints on their way to ISSC headquarters. Tamrack had the higher rank, which is why Rasha had to carry the backpack. They knew from what the Moff shared with them, that headquarters should be empty. The headquarters took up the top two levels of a business building, in the downtown area of the city. Not very far away from the Interior Ministry Building. The first thing they were supposed to do, is find the main computer with all its data. They knew it wasn't a mainframe, like the Ministry's computer. But they needed to access it, to see if one of their computers could read its memory, or would they need to dismantle it. They knew from what the Moff shared, that it was not a Hutt computer. Where they could take all the memory chips, and plug it into another.

Tamrack was more familiar with computers. He told Rasha that he believed that the ship's computer, on the Mantas-5, could read the memory, if none of Grimm's computers could. So they only removed the computer's memory, and replaced it with explosives. Tamrack saw that Rasha had done this a time or two before, and followed her lead. He only made a suggestion, if he thought it would achieve the same results, but used less explosives. You never knew when you might need them.

Krillgan wanted the top two levels of the building leveled. So it would be hard for anyone to determine what happened, besides there being an explosion. That way it would be harder to blame someone for what happened.

When the Imperial Troopers told Krillgan they were taking him to ISSC headquarters, so that the Sith Lord could come from Randon to question him. He reached out with the force, and touched Rasha. If they had told him they were taking him to their Military Base. He would have been forced to kill all of them. Leaving conclusive proof that a force user had been on the planet.

Ludia and Erin had been watching all this. So when Rasha asked Krillgan why he touched her? Ludia told her that Krillgan does not have his communicator on him. He just killed the Sith apprentice, and some Imperial Troopers have captured him. The Troopers must have told him that they are taking him to the detention cells at ISSC headquarters. So Krillgan wants her to be ready to welcome them. Rasha told Ludia that she has just the thing, and broke contact.

Ludia and Erin continued to the starfighter. While Rasha and Tamrack discussed where to place some anti-personnel mines, and how to warn Krillgan. They knew the direction that they would be coming from, from the preparation they made for the mission.

Ludia and Erin made it to the starfighter, before Krillgan reached ISSC headquarters. Ludia told Erin that he can listen, but not speak, unless spoken to by name. She made it back to the transit station, to catch a ride the way Krillgan suggested, before she heard an explosion.

Rasha was standing in the shadow of the building, were ISSC headquarters was. When she saw Krillgan, she motioned downward with her arm.

Krillgan had been reaching out and touching Rasha as they came close to ISSC headquarters, so she knew where to look to see her. When she saw her motion, he dived for cover.

Rasha pressed the trigger to ignite the explosives. Not knowing that Tamrack had put a slight delay between when the headquarters was blown up, and the anti-personnel mines went off.

The Imperial Troopers saw their prisoner dive for cover, and started unslinging their rifles. Then they saw, heard, and felt, the explosions at the top of the building in front of them. They looked up and froze. At that moment the anti-personnel mines exploded, shredding them.

Krillgan pulled a Dathomirite danger out of his boot, and sliced through the hand restraints. He could not believe that the Troopers did not check him for other weapons, when they took the lightsaber and pistol away from him. He went to the Trooper that had taken the light saber and pistol, and retrieved them. He knew that the Troopers had communicated to others that a smuggler had killed the Sith apprentice, and they were taking him to ISSC headquarters so that the Sith Lord could question him at his leisure.

Krillgan ran up to Rasha, sensing that Tamrack was next to her, and reminded them that they need to go. Ludia cut in, and told them that all the Imperial Troopers are leaving their checkpoints and heading towards the heart of the city. She believes that they want to seal off the business district, in order to try and capture them.

The three of them took off running, with Krillgan in the lead. When he sensed others approaching where they are, he ran into an alley. He told them to do as he does, when he tells them. Krillgan started jumping up against each building. Jumping back and forth across the alley way, getting higher with each jump. Rasha saw that it was similar to jumping back and forth between branches in a forest on Kindell's World, when they wanted to reach the canopy.

When Krillgan reached the top of the building, he leaned back and empowered Rasha, who did exactly like he did. When she landed next to him, he signalled Tamrack to do the same. Tamrack felt himself to be much lighter, and found he had no problem jumping back and forth between the walls of the two building.

After landing next to Krillgan and Rasha, he asked Krillgan, if he empowered him, the same way he does Rasha? Krillgan told him that he did not. He wasn't sure that he could have lifted him all the way to the top of the building. So instead he lifted him slightly, and had him use his own strength. Tamrack asked Krillgan, what would have happened to him, if he wasn't strong enough to make it all the way up? Krillgan told him that this is why he had Rasha come up before him. If she would have still been in the alley, she would have tried catching him, even if it meant injuring herself. Tamrack was not sure how to take that. Rasha whispered that Krillgan would not have let go of him. She was sure that by the time he was half way up, Krillgan could have lifted him the rest of the way, but chose to let him continue.

It was just a regular street that separated them from the next building. Krillgan jumped across first. Followed by Rasha, then Tamrack. Again Tamrack felt himself get light, as soon as he jumped off, and floated across.

They watched for a while, as the Imperial Troopers ran up the street, from the building they were on, and set up their perimeter. They were safe. Krillgan asked, if either one of them had a suggestion on how to get down? Tamrack asked if it was alright to use the building's lift. So Krillgan found a way into the building, without triggering any alarms, and the three of them took a lift down to the main floor.

Ludia entered Dreamarra's residence through the roof hatch. She told them that she thinks it will be safe for both Shmi and Junda to come with her this trip. She reminded Dreamarra to lock the roof hatch after they leave. Dreamarra asked her, about the explosion? Ludia told her that it was just Krillgan showing off. She was sure he will tell her what it was all about, when they reach Yitabo. Dreamarra laughed, she knew that Ludia was not telling her everything she knew. But if she says it is safe, than she believes her.

Junda was very excited, he had not been allowed on the roof before. When they reached the edge of the building. His aunt jumped off like it was not a big thing for her. His mother had warned him that they may have to jump up and down from a lot of buildings, and he was looking forward to it. He watched his mother jump down into his aunt's arms, then she waved to him. He did not know that his mother actually did not have to go into his aunt's arms. They did it this way for him. So he would be more comfortable. So when he saw his aunt was ready, he jumped off the building into his aunt's arms, and received a nice hug. His aunt took one hand, and his mother took his other hand. Then they made their way to the transit line.

Junda was disappointed. Now that he jumped off a building, he wanted to jump onto another one. He has taken transit before with his mother. There were a lot more people outside than he expected. They only found a place for him to sit, because of all the people. At least the bad men were not there to scare all the people. They walked right out of the edge of the city. He asked his aunt, if it was safe? His parents told him that there are animals out there, which would like to eat him. His aunt told them that the animals are out there. But she has told them to stay away, and so far they are listening to her. The ship their aunt took them to, is much smaller than the freighters Junda is used to. There was no room to run around and play. It felt nice that his father caught him when his aunt lifted him up. Then he caught his mother. Then his father closed the clear roof on the ship, because he said that his aunt is going to rescue some other people. If he didn't close the roof, than some of the hungry animals might try to jump up, and eat them. His father told him that he has a listening piece in his ear, if they put their heads next to his. Then they should be able to hear what his aunt and the other good people are saying.

Krillgan and Ludia told Dreamarra, that they did not know if they would have the time to take all the people in the warehouse as well. It would depend on how quickly they could move everyone, without being detected.

Because Ludia only had to make one trip, instead of two. To get Shmi and Junda. They also moved quickly because they could use the transit, instead of hoping over buildings. So she told Rasha to let Krillgan know that she was going for the people in the warehouse.

Krillgan told Rasha to let Ludia know that she will probably get the people from the warehouse to the Mantas-5 before they would arrive. It was much slower going for the three of them, then they could have possibly predicated. They stuck to the shadows, because they did not want anyone to see two Military Officers with a smuggler. Not even by accident. They could not believe how many people were taking advantage of there being no one at the checkpoints. Despite it being the middle of the night. They could not even imagine what they were up to. But it must be something important to them, if they were willing to take that risk. So Krillgan, Rasha, and Tamrack, would have to find cover, whenever Krillgan detected anyone approaching. Tamrack grumbled that they need to bring a change of clothing for next time. Rasha complained that the backpack was already full, then she complained about how heavy it is. So Tamrack took it as a clue that he should start carrying it. Not knowing that Krillgan had been giving her force energy. But no one said anything. They just both smiled.

Ludia ran to the warehouse district, then slowed down. She had never been there before, and did not want to go to the wrong warehouse, and find herself in an underground casino. She was not appropriately dressed for that type of venue. Junda could not understand why his parents laughed at what Aunt Ludia just said. Ludia asked Erin if he remembered the password that Dreamarra gave them for today. She also asked him for direction for the right warehouse. Junda was surprised that his father could speak with his aunt, and asked if he could say something? Erin asked him if he had anything important to say, because what he was saying was helping his aunt. Junda did not know what a password was, or he would have told them what it was. He remembered everything his grandmother said tonight. Instead he tried to think of something the adults might think is important.

With Erin's help, Ludia found the warehouse. She gently knocked on the side door. When asked for the password, she told them that she did not remember. When they were talking to Dreamarra tonight. They were not sure if they would have time to come for them. Because they heard a young lady's voice, they decided to open the door. When Ludia was inside, she reminded them that they have conscripted women into the Military. The two Devaronian women went dark, because that is why they were hiding.

Ludia was surprised to see the human couple. They were not in the warehouse, when Krillgan took Reighla. The others in the warehouse vouched for them. They have known their family for generations. So the six of them quickly packed their belongings, and followed Ludia out of the warehouse.

The two Planetary Defence Officers, turned Sith informants. Only knew of the human couple that had taken refuge in the warehouse, after the Devaronian young lady left. They did not know the others were also in there. They were waiting for others to come hide, before informing the Sith. The one had a shoulder mounted missile launcher, along with their standard issue blaster pistols. So he targeted a choke point in front of the group, hoping to capture everyone alive. Then claim the bounty for capturing anyone trying to escape conscription. (Because they are hiding, their names must have been selected.)

Ludia sensed the missile being launched, and deflected it using the force. It ended up smashing through the main doors of the warehouse, setting it ablaze, when the missile exploded. She then drew her lightsaber and went after the men that attacked them. Reflecting the first few blaster bolts at the person holding the missile launcher. Taking him out. Then deflecting the remaining shots back at the guy that was shooting at her. When she determined there was only the two of them. She launched a missile straight up into the air. She then ran back to the others. Then she brought the missile straight back down to where she launched it from, causing the remaining missiles to explode. Destroying the bodies. Making it hard for PD to determine what exactly happened, when they did their investigation.

The people from the warehouse believed Ludia to be a Jedi, and willingly followed her wherever she led them. Amazed that Grandmother Dreamarra had such great contacts. They reached the Mantas-5 before Krillgan and his group did, and were surprised that the Jedi left them.

Ludia ran back to Krillgan's starfighter and started firing it up as soon as she sat down. She used the force to help lift the starfighter before it reached its optimum power output. Then flew over to where the Mantas-5 was sitting. Arriving just as soon as they started lifting off. She would need the values from their astrometrics computer, to enter into her hyperspace drive. So that they can fly back to Yitabo.

As soon as the Moff was informed that ISSC headquarters on Deysum III was destroyed. He had his Personal Secretary contact the regional transport offices on Deysum III, ordering them to release all the freighters under their control to the Interior Ministry. The two offices were happy to comply. Their freighters would actually be making money. It wasn't that the Interior Ministry paid a lot for freight. Their rates were actually the cheapest. But they made money because their freighters would always be full during the harvest. Making it well worth the venture. They did not care that they were now in the middle of a conflict between a Sith Lord and a Moff. They knew to keep their heads down and fly. Let others sort it out. As long as they were paid.

The Sith Lord in Randon, was able to determine all the ships in the Deysum System, before the headquarters on Deysum III was attacked. (At least all the ships that contacted the spaceport.) He was told about the independent freighter, Fenelar Phoenix, delivering grain from Yitabo. When they informed him when they returned with the next shipment. He knew that they had to be on their way back to Yitabo, when his headquarters was attacked. That means that they were not directly involved. He started to wonder if they were an omen ship. They forced changes on Reaver Station, when they were docked there. They were the ones that rescued the crew and passengers of an ISSC ship, from pirate attack. At the same time ISSC's Vaiken Frigate disappeared. That was followed up with the mercenary attack on the secret Sith Base, then destruction of the ISSC Corporate Headquarters on Nar Shaddaa.

He wondered if their being in this sector was an omen of his own demise. Or did it foretell his own acceptance onto the Dark Council. He knew that he was one of the top candidates to take over the Ministry of Intelligence. After it was revealed to the Dark Council that the former head of the Ministry was allied with the ghost of the Emperor, and secretly taking orders from him. This was brought to the forefront by the fiasco the Ministry of Intelligence created on Yitabo. Which has brought him into direct conflict with this sector's Moff. He knew that all would be forgiven if he could capture the Revanite that was supposed to be responsible for the attacks on Sith Empire property.

The Sith Lord actually became excited. He needed to figure out how to entice the Revanite to come after him.

For a young boy, flying through hyperspace in a starfighter was not very exciting. First his parents had to move around, so he was sitting at the right place whenever he had to go to the bathroom. When his parents had to go. They had to pass him forward to his aunt. At least she would smother his face with kisses when that happened. Which always made him laugh. She also told him about her son, who was waiting to play with him, when they arrived. When he was passed back. His parents would tickle him. The only food was the prepackaged food like on the freighter. Only he did not get to choose. It was whatever was available, next. At least he could trade with his parents or his aunt, if he did not like something. The only thing he had to drink was water. His parents had to use the drinking water to wash his face after eating.

On the Mantas-5, Tamrack asked the ship's computer, if it could read the computer's memory that they brought back with them? The ship's computer told them that there was a special station on the ship for that. It turned out that there were a number of interesting modifications done on this Mantas-5, to help the Intelligence assassins do their work. Krillgan had to warn Rasha that all the edged weapons in the ship's armoury have poison on them. So she had to be careful. There was a closet full of outfits and uniforms. So that the assassins could pose as just about anyone. Next to this closet was a station for sewing clothes. Which would have impressed Mother Andriel.

Tamrack found a lot of data on the computer's memory to be very boring. A lot of it had to do with freighter trade routes analysis. It was obvious that the poorest routes were given to ISSC's competitors. Normally when a company is given a poor route, it is also given a wealthy route as compensation. But ISSC told the competitors to take the poor routes, or sell out to them.

The competitors knew that ISSC did not have enough ships to man all the good and wealthy routes. If they can hold out long enough, the whole trade infrastructure will collapse around the ISSC. If they cannot keep the raw material, parts, food, trade items, and other material moving. It will be more than food riots they will have to contend with. Factories, businesses, even planets will grind to a halt and shut down. You are looking at wide scale insurrection, supported by local governments, and factory owners. The very items that are being built for the Empire will be used against them. Just because one Sith Lord wants to prove how important he is.

Tamrack called Krillgan, when he came across some interesting data. Apparently, the Sith Military is backing the ISSC. They have a lab on Nar Shaddaa that has some product that needs testing. The Sith Lord's mandate is to make ISSC profitable enough to support the lab, build a new secret base, and provide the test subjects for the experiments. As well as paying back the Military for its initial investment, then sum. Krillgan swore. He knew that he should have gone after the lab. He just did not have the right people to do it. He asked Tamrack if there was any mention of the layout of the lab. Its defensive capabilities. As well as, how to access it. Because of where it is, you could not just walk in. There a creatures down there that would love to walk in, and destroy everything.

Tamrack told Krillgan that he did not find anything like that. But he was sure that the computer on Randon would have that information, but would not guarantee it. Krillgan knew where he could find the information, but did not want to expose where he kept that information hidden.

The other thing they learnt about the Mantas-5, is that it has a code that it transmits to a spaceport. Which basically means ignore this ship, and look the other way. Something handy when you want to land at a spaceport, but not have it recorded.

They came down through a magnetic pole, and flew low to get to the ranch. After the passengers had exited both ships, Rasha took control of Krillgan's starfighter, and flew it to the Wookiee settlement. She wanted to spend time with Commander Tamrock. She also rendezvoused with the Phoenix to get Rudy, so that they could go hunting.

All the people from Deysum III, liked living on the ranch. Even though they all knew that it was temporary. Junda really liked playing with his cousin Richard. Uncle Kenny even bought some toys at a market that, they could share, and play with together. Erin told Uncle Kenny that he did not know what arrangements Krillgan had made with him, but he was brought up, that a person payed their way by working. Uncle Kenny told him that this was harvest time, they can always use another hand. So he had him start working on repairing farm equipment. He also let the Agro Equipment Store know that they have hired a top notch mechanic for the harvest, who they are willing to loan out. So the ranch foreman would take Erin to the other ranches and farms. To repair anything that broke down, and needed to be operational right away. Shmi would board the Phoenix, and pilot it every other mission, to give Kran a break from piloting duties. She found that she likes the way the piloting station is laid out. Wishing that all freighters were laid out in a similar way. Kran was disappointed whenever she left the ship. But understood that she had a little boy waiting for her.

They also tried finding work for everyone else to do, because time travels faster when you can keep busy.

Kenny, Krillgan, and Ludia, strategized about what they need to do next. They brought Kenny up to speed concerning their last encounter with ISSC. That this problem is happening now, because they did not finish the job. They also asked his advice about Commander Tamrack and his men. There is definitely some chemistry between Rasha and Tamrack. But they suspect that the rest of his men are bored.

Kenny told them that for now, his men are okay. Periods of boredom are a normal part of a Mercenary's life. The hard part will be how to ensure that they keep their mouths shut about Krillgan and Yitabo. They knew that some of them had expressed interest in the Mantas-5. A dream ship that every up and coming bounty hunter would like to have. Even more deadly, with the special modifications that they told Kenny about. Kenny told them that it would not hurt them to set someone up as a bounty hunter. They might need their services down the road. They told Kenny about the bounty hunter that Madam Santhe has under exclusive contract. Maintaining him on their books as a test pilot. Having people who are willing to make him just about any toy he can think of. Kenny asked them, if they could afford someone like that? Krillgan looked at Ludia. He then told Kenny that they could probably afford it. They just don't have the work to keep someone like that busy. It would be best to set them up, then have them at the top of their list, as a preferred client. Kenny said that he agreed with their assessment. He would mull over what to do about the others. He will also talk to the Wookiees. They have been keeping an eye on them. They might have some insights on what to do with them.

Krillgan also talked with Ludia about going up against a Sith Lord. He reminded her about the near disaster they had with the cleansing ceremony. Smasher was there to lend his force energy, when they needed it most. Krillgan does not believe that they have the people to help them through something like that again. Krillgan told her that he also believes that there must be a defence against the pure dark force energy. They have never been taught it, because it wasn't used as a weapon, except during the Acolyte Wars. He told Ludia that he needs to enter the force, like the elders do, to gain knowledge about this.

Ludia told him that the elders have the support of all the Sisters when they do that. All he has is her, and maybe Rasha, as she is force sensitive. It would also mean that Rasha would also need to get naked with them. As his wife, she is not happy about that. She also does not believe Rasha will be very thrilled about that, either. Krillgan told her that there must be some way that they can honour the ceremony, yet stop him and Rasha from seeing each other's bodies. That was something else they need to meditate on.

They both agreed that they need to conduct the ceremony, on the land near the Wookiee settlement. It is closer to what they have on Dathomir. Krillgan also noticed that they have the plants they need, for the potion he will need to drink. They decided that they need to talk with Rasha. They also needed to talk with the Wookiee elders, because they want to do this in their backyard. The last thing they would want to do is disrespect them.

Rasha was willing to help them. She did not understand why she had to get naked to do it. They told her that they also did not understand. They do not have their Clan's Book of Wisdom and Knowledge to better understand the ceremony. They were preforming the ceremony according to what they both remembered and agreed upon. They also believed that they could do something so that Krillgan did not see Rasha, and Rasha did not see Krillgan. They also ran through the ceremony with their clothes on. So Rasha could see what they expected of her. At least she already knew the unity chant.

The meeting with the elders went much better than they expected. They also knew about the potion, and its effects on force users. All of the Wookiee elders claimed that they had a force sensitivity. They do not mind forming a ring around them during the ceremony, saying the unity chant. They promised Krillgan that they would also be naked. Krillgan told them to let Ludia know, so she knows that he did not talk them into it. So he could see some naked Wookiees. They all had a good laugh, because Ludia was sitting right there. Both Ludia and Krillgan had assumed that Wookiees always walked around naked. With all that fur, how could you tell if they were wearing anything else?

What they decided, is that Rasha did not need to be present at the first part of the ceremony. She could be behind the Wookiee elders, saying the unity chant with Ludia. After Ludia gave Krillgan the potion to drink, he would lay down. Ludia would then stick some green branches in the ground. Bending them over Krillgan's body, so they formed hoops over him. She would then drape a piece of canvas over the hoops. So that Rasha would not see him, but still hold hands with Ludia over his body. Ludia would just pin back one corner of the canvas so that she could see his face, to make sure his was alright. Too much of the potion could kill him.

Tamrack and his buddies decided to see if they could sneak up and watch the ceremony. Because they had heard that Rasha and Ludia were going to be naked. They did not know Rudy was responsible for perimeter security. He appeared before them with his teeth bare and growling. They had never seen him like this before. Tamrack often hunted with him, Rasha, and the Wookiee hunter. He always thought they were the best buds. He also noticed that Rudy's tail was positioned to swipe them. Tamrack was told, that Rudy was mature enough, that he had enough venom in his tail to paralyze all of his men. Without Krillgan's assistance, there was also the possibility of the venom making it to their heart. Paralyzing their heart, which would kill them. Tamrack told his buddies to back up. They are clearly not welcome. After they left, a Wookiee came out of the shadow of the trees, patting Rudy on his head, then scratching him behind his ears.

Krillgan found his experience to be similar to when he was in the sword. Only he was walking through some woods on Dathomir. Covered with clothes made out of the grass he was laying on. He came to a beautiful clearing with wildflowers in full bloom. He could swear that he also smelt their sweet perfume as he walked. He saw a lady in full leather armour, and a drawn Dathomirite sword. As she approached, Krillgan saw that it was Ludia's grandmother. She told him that the other Clan Mothers gave her permission to approach him, and see if she could help him. It was forbidden, for her to come out and tell him, what he was looking for. She suggested that they sit down and hold hands. She then directed him to think back to every time he encountered dark force energy. She wanted him to think about the interaction of dark force energy and light force energy. She also reminded him that one is not stronger than the other. This last statement puzzled Krillgan. Because it seemed that the dark force energy was so devastating. So naturally he assumed it was stronger. As he looked back at each encounter, with the knowledge his grandmother, by marriage, shared. He started seeing each encounter differently. He saw that the dark force energy seemed strong, because it was affecting lives on a level, which he as a healer with his natural abilities, could not heal. He saw in the cleansing ceremonies, that the light force energy was acting like fresh water on an open wound. It was washing the dark force energy away, just like water washes away impurities. Water is not weak. It is a powerful cleanser. It's just that large volumes are needed for it to work. At the same time it is not damaging the wound anymore. The light force energy was also washing the dark force energy away, at the same time, it was bringing healing to what had been damaged. He remembered that his wedding shirt did block some of the dark force energy the Sith Lord threw at him. When he thought about it, he saw that the dark force energy was blocked by the light force energy in the shirt. Only the shirt was like a sieve, when it came to blocking the dark force energy. He remembered feeling full of light force energy when they were paddling out to minister to the Great Mother. The chanting of the Selkith had filled him to overflowing, yet he could still take in more, because it wasn't hurting him. He realized that if the Sith Lord had thrown dark force energy at him at that moment, it would not have affected him in the least, he was so full of light force energy. Krillgan opened his eyes, and asked his grandmother if he was allowed to share what he has learnt from his observations? She smiled and told him he was allowed to share. He told her that he noticed that when he used the force, only a little flowed through him. Most of it was around him. So there was room for the dark force energy to enter and do him damage. Before facing the Sith Lord, if he allows himself to fill up with light force energy. Then there will be no room for the dark force energy to affect him. His grandmother smiled and told him that what he shared was true. Krillgan than asked her about using some of the attacks, that comes from the dark side of the force? Grandmother told him, that while he was full of the energy from the light side of the force, he could not access the dark side. She then reminded him that it was his responsibility to share what he knows with others. Then the world disappeared.

Krillgan opened his eyes, and looked at his beautiful wife. When she looked at him, he smiled and told her that he knows. Ludia smiled at him, and told him to close his eyes, so that Rasha could leave. Krillgan did as he was told, and chanted with Ludia, until she stopped. He opened his eyes again, and told her everything he experienced. Then he realised that he forgot to say goodbye to grandmother. Ludia told him that he was sure grandmother understood. She then removed the canvas and hoops. Then helped Krillgan dress. Krillgan than helped her dress, while he repeated everything he told her, when he first told her. They both knew that this needed to go into their Clan's Book of Wisdom and Knowledge.

When they were both dressed, they reached out and touched Rasha and the Wookiee elders. When they came to them, Rudy came with them, because he felt them reach out with the force. Krillgan again repeated everything he remembered. They found it interesting that he was clothed in grass. He explained that it was because that was the physical thing his body was touching. He suspected that if a Wookiee force user went through the same experience, they would be covered in fur, because that is what their body would be touching. They reminded him that he also is covered in fur, but it was grass that covered him. Krillgan's face went dark, and he admitted that all he mentioned was speculation. The only thing that he knows for sure is that he is wearing clothes now, because his wife helped dress him. This cause Ludia to go red in the face, and all the Wookiees laughed. Krillgan kissed her on the cheek to show her that he appreciated her.

Now he felt he was ready to face this Sith Lord.

Krillgan, Ludia, and Rasha, met with Tamrack and his people. Not mentioning anything about them trying to see the ceremony they were conducting. Even though Rudy told Krillgan and Ludia. The Wookiee hunter told them what he saw, and how proud of Rudy he was. Later Rasha tore a strip off of Tamrack for being so foolish. Coming close to desecrating sacred ground. Not to mention that they would have insulted their hosts the Wookiees, and would have been asked to leave. Even though Krillgan still needs them.

The plan was for Ludia and Rasha to pose as two Sith Apprentices, sent by the Dark Council, to replace the one, the Sith Lord lost on Deysum III. Tamrack and his people will pose as two officers and a squad of six Imperial Troopers that are accompanying them, to relieve the Troopers the Sith Lord has prepared to restrain the force user. The one the Sith Lord believes will attack him. They were just told that Krillgan will sneak in behind them, and go confront the Sith Lord in his residence. They were not told what the Sith Lord thought would bring Krillgan to him.

The Sith Lord had studied every confirmed incident that the Revanite had a conflict with Sith operatives. He could not understand why he intervened on Manaan, except to ensure access to Kolto. Which is a very expensive commodity in the galaxy. He deduced from all the construction material the Revanite stole from the Sith Empire construction sites, that he was building a temple and palace somewhere. So that he could recruit and train more force users. In order to establish his own army. The Sith Lord went into his own personal treasure trove. The one the Empire did not know about. Bring gem stones, jewelry, precious metals, and expensive fabrics he had accrued, while undertaking the various missions for the Empire. He believed that if the Revanite has a palace, he will want these items, just to finish it off. Which is why he has been secretly collecting them. Once he becomes a member off the Dark Council. He will be allowed to have his own palace, and decorate it however he wants.

Krillgan, Ludia, and Rasha, rode in Krillgan's starfighter. Commander Tamrack, and his men were in the Mantas-5. They entered the Randon System and headed straight for the planet. When spaceport traffic control detected them. They transmitted the special code, and the spaceport did not communicate with them again. They just kept an eye on where they were, so that they could direct traffic away from them. When they determined which shuttle station they were heading for, the spaceport warned them to leave them alone. Sharing the code they transmitted.

They landed without incident, in the disused section of the shuttle station. Where the Moff indicated they would not be under any scrutiny, if they used that shuttle station. He had given them information on the three shuttle stations closest to ISSC headquarters.

Ludia and Rasha, dressed in Sith robes, walked down the center of the street like they owned the planet. Followed directly behind, by their own Military escort. All vehicle traffic got out of their way. Many going up on the pedestrian walk way. One driver who wasn't paying attention, had his vehicle flipped sideways by Ludia. Causing the pedestrians to scramble, to keep from being hit. The one pedestrian that did freeze up. Felt something slam into them. Knocking them out of the way. But they could not say what hit them.

Krillgan had made himself small, and stuck to the shadows. So the people did not see the smuggler keeping pace with the Sith parade, carrying a wrapped package in one hand. Nor did they see him using force push, to send that one pedestrian flying, before the vehicle crashed where they had been standing.

They entered the building unchallenged, by any of the Imperial Troopers guarding its base. With none of them noticing the slight breeze that blew by them. While Ludia, Rasha, and their escort used the lift to get to the detention level of ISSC headquarters. Krillgan used the stairs. First he put on his wedding shirt. Which he could not wear while making himself look small. Then he strapped his sword, Liberated, on his back. Then he jumped from landing to landing. He believed that running up the stairs would be too slow.

Ludia went straight to the unit responsible for the equipment to restrain a force user. She told them that their orders are to make sure the new Troopers are adequately instructed in using their equipment. Then they are to report to Military Headquarters for reassignment. The Troopers assumed that they are to report to the Base Commander, after making sure that these Troopers knew what they are doing. The two Sith Apprentices then went up to the next level, and made sure that anyone working there, was sent home. Then right in the middle of that floor, they sat down facing each other, held hands, and started the unity chant.

Krillgan, who was connected with them through the force, felt the light force energy flow into him. The unity chant, was the easiest way they knew of, to cause the light force energy to start flowing. Later, Krillgan would discover how easy it was to fill his body with light force energy on his own. After training Ludia, she went on to train the clan.

After learning how to handle the old equipment, Tamrack and his men were to find and dismantle the main computer. They were not given permission to set explosives to obliterate these levels, since they were not at the top of this building. They were only allowed to damage equipment, and detention cells. Other companies had offices that were on higher levels. They had already been given notice, how they will have to find new accommodations, once their lease expired. The Sith Lord was planning on taking over the entire building as the new ISSC Headquarters.

Krillgan entered the Sith Lord's residence with his sword drawn and ready. He knew where the Sith Lord was, but kept ready for any traps. The Sith Lord told him that he knew he would come. "Who can escape the allure of treasure?" Krillgan told him that this is not why he is there. He found out that he was trying to start up a project that he had destroyed. He cannot imagine how dense the Sith leadership must be. You would think that they could take a hint? The Sith Lord snorted. Obviously he felt insulted.

"What do you know about leadership, and running an Empire? What we were planning is quite tame to many of the experiments that the Emperor undertook. If they prove successful, they could shorten the war by a considerable amount of time."

"You know that this is not true! With the Sith, a new war begins before the last one ends. Let's say for arguments sake, that one of you had a stroke of genius, and did figure out how to defeat the Republic. The next thing you know, the Sith Empire will be fractured. While you all try to claim the title of Emperor. The reality is that you are already at each other's throats. Which is why you need someone like me. To make life bearable for the average person on the street."

The Sith Lord snorted again. He told Krillgan that the average person on the street is insignificant. "They will always need someone like us to Lord it over them. To let them know when they can relieve themselves, and to give them permission to wipe their behind, when they are done."

Krillgan told him that he is a perfect example, as to why the Sith will never win. Then he rushed the Sith Lord.

The Sith Lord threw fear at him. But it did nothing, since he was so full of the light side of the force. Krillgan would normally throw the fear back at his opponent. But could not this time, because it would have required dark force energy.

The Sith Lord then hurled dark force energy at his opponent. Not understanding what happened to the fear. Before the Sith Lord could contemplate what just happened to the dark force energy. He had to draw his lightsaber to defend himself from the attacks of the enemy. The next thing he knows he is flying through the air. He cannot believe that this Revanite just hit him with a cheap shot from the Academy. When he slammed into the wall behind him. He remembered why it was an effective strategy. He only had enough time to use the force to throw something at his opponent. To try and slow his rush down, because he needs to get away from the wall to maneuver. He only deflected it away, like it was something insignificant. Then was all over him.

Krillgan stabbed the Sith Lord in the right side, with a dagger, through a seam in his armour, while pressing the attack with his sword. He did not let up on the Sith Lord. As he had no room to retreat. To move to either side would open the Sith Lord up to a sword attack. He then used the dagger to stab the Sith Lord in the seam between the abdominal armour and the thigh armour, on the same side of his body. The Sith Lord could no longer move to his right. This also gave Krillgan the opportunity to cut through the armour on his upper right arm. Krillgan did not think he made him bleed with that hit. But if he gets him there again, his arm is coming off.

The Sith Lord was starting to panic. This was not supposed to be happening like this. He is the Sith Lord. He is the one that is supposed to be in control. So he pressed the button. He just hopes they get up there in time.

One of the Commander's men asked his buddy, if he remembered what the flashing light meant. His buddy told him that it meant that he needed to go for a snack. They have some good eats in this headquarters.

Krillgan kept pushing the Sith Lord, not giving him a moment to rest. Forcing him to remain on the defensive. Forcing him to react to his attack.

When the Sith Lord thought he had a chance to attack, he took a swing at the Revanite. Only to find that the Revanite had blocked his lightsaber with his dagger. Then the force warned him about the sword. But he had no way to stop him, as he forced the sword between the chest piece, and the abdomen piece of his armour. The Sith Lord was in so much shock, that he did not react when the Revanite pulled his sword out of his belly, and spun around, and cut off his head.

Krillgan reached out and touched Ludia, and Rasha. So they knew that they could stop chanting. He made his way down to the top floor of ISSC headquarters, and hugged both ladies. He told them that it worked. When the Sith Lord threw dark force energy at him. The only thing that happened was the puzzled look on the Sith Lord's face. He knew for a fact that this Sith Lord died. He did not escape his body, to try and find a baby. Then he patted his wife on her belly. He knew it was hard for her to get into the clothes that she wore.

The three of them went down to the next level of ISSC headquarters, were the detention cells are. Commander Tamrack and his men were waiting for them. He told them, that when one of his guys mentioned that the light was flashing, he knew he would be down, shortly. He then explained to Krillgan, how each piece of equipment was supposed to be used against a force user.

Krillgan could feel the dark force energy in each piece. He could see it being able to restrain a Jedi. Since they would only try to use the light side of the force, to break free. But he felt that he could actually use the dark force energy in each device, to break free from each device. They did not have the time for him to experiment. He pointed to the device with the metal collar that had spikes inside that would push against the neck. He told Tamrack that it looked like it was his size. The collar was attached by chains to two hand restraints, with spikes. They were in turn attached to leg irons, which also had spikes inside. To put pressure on his ankles. He told the mercenaries to pack up all the other devices. They were taking them with them. He reminded Ludia to keep away from these pieces.

After Krillgan was secure. Tamrack gave Rasha the detonator switch. They took two lifts down to the main floor. So Ludia did not have to be near the equipment. They both opened at the same time. Ludia and Rasha went first, with Ludia holding Liberated, in its scabbard. The two Military officers were behind them, with Tamrack holding the chain attached to Krillgan's restraints. Four Imperial troopers, with their rifles at the ready, were on either side of their prisoner. Two more followed behind them.

They marched past the Imperial Troopers on the outside of the building. They marched down the middle of the road, like they owned it. Tamrack became nervous, and whispered to Rasha that she was almost out of range, of the detonator. Rasha whispered back that she knew, and pressed the button. All of those mini-bombs going off at once, gave a satisfactorily loud explosion. Loud enough for the Moff to hear it, in the building where his office and residence were situated.

All the Imperial Troopers ran into the building. The Moff with a special Military escort drove over to the explosion. When he arrived, he was informed that the ISSC Headquarters was destroyed, and the Sith Lord was dead. They let the perpetrators walk right past them. Think that they were Sith, escorting a force using prisoner, to be questioned by the Dark Council. The Moff had them contact the spaceport, to find out who just left the planet.

At the shuttle station, they removed Krillgan's restraints. They then all boarded the ships they arrived in. While they were travelling to the edge of the system, spaceport traffic control ordered them to stop by order of the sector Moff. They ignored them.

Before giving them the data to input into Killgan's hyperspace drive. Tamrack informed Krillgan that it is all there. Lab schematics. Defensive placements. Entry codes. Codes for other sections of the lab. As well as detailed instruction on how to negotiate the labyrinth to get them there. There are both Sith and Imperial Troopers present, protecting the facility. It will not be an easy nut to crack.

The Moff was informed that the two ships did not respond to his order to stop. They jumped towards Chalacta, which means that they are making a run for Hutt space. The Moff asked them if the Empire has a fleet that was close enough to intercept them. The spaceport told him that all they have out there are freighters taking the grain from Yitabo. The Moff asked them, how they made it to the surface, without every security alarm on the planet going off? They told him that they used the Ministry of Intelligence code. Saying they were not to be interfered with.

The Moff smiled. He realised that they must still have the ship that the two assassin teams used to capture the Radcliff ranch house. This shows that the Djo family is intelligent and resourceful.

The Moff told the spaceport to issue a warning to all spaceports, that this code has been compromised. So must be ignored. (This should get the Ministry of Intelligence upset.) He told the spaceport that he will also be mentioning it in his report to the Dark Council. So they should also be issuing their own order, as confirmation.

The Moff returned to his office. He had his Personal Secretary contact the regional heads of the two freighter companies, to order them to surrender all their freighters to control by the Interior Ministry. He himself contacted every Base Commander that has detained the crews from any of the freighters. He ordered them to escort the crews to their freighters, and release the freighters. When they objected, he told them the Sith Lord is dead. So all his orders are rescinded.

After the business was taken care of, he sent his Personal Secretary to supervise the crating of all the Sith Lord's personal possessions. He reminded him not to allow anyone to inventory any items. The Empire does not know that they exist. He is not going to try to explain where these items came from. When it is the Sith Lord himself, who should have been explaining. He told his Secretary that once everything is crated up, they are to be loaded onto his personal ship. He needs to dispose of them quickly. Before an audit can be done of his possessions.

When the Secretary told him that everything is ready, the Moff asked him to join him on his ship. They jumped to the Deysum system. They arrived as the Fenelar Phoenix was getting ready to jump back to Yitabo. The Moff had his ship's Commander, order the Phoenix to dock with his ship. When they were docked, the Moff ordered the crates to be transferred to the Phoenix. Kran tried to stop them. He pointed out that they were kind of full. Pointing to all the grain containers. The Moff himself told Kran, that his people left these items behind. He was just returning them to their rightful owners. The Personal Secretary quickly figured out what the Moff had done, and smiled. He still has his full support. Kran directed the Troopers, to pile the crates against the bulkhead, with Grimm's cabin on the other side. He will figure out where to place them later.

After they disengaged, Elibet suggested that they open one of the crates. It will help them figure out where to put them. When they opened a crate. Elibet whistled. Kran said he believes that this crate alone holds a planet's ransom. They all wondered what their Captains and First Officer have been up to, that the Moff would give them this. At least they knew where to put the crates. In Cargo Bay 1. Right next to the crates with armaments, explosives, and Imperial uniforms. They would have slept more peacefully, if Smasher had been there to keep an eye on them. Even Rudy would be a big help. Kran slept in a gun turret, in case some pirates knock them out of hyperspace, before they can get back to Yitabo.

When they did land on Yitabo. Grimm asked the spaceport, to contact the Radcliffe Ranch. They need their Captains to come to the ship right away. When Krillgan and Ludia arrived, the crew took them to Cargo Bay 1 right away, and opened a crate. They saw that Ludia was just as surprised as they were, when they first opened a crate. Krillgan on the other hand was not surprised. It was more the look of disappointment.

Krillgan told Ludia that it's all the Sith Lord's treasure. The bait he was using to try and entice him to come to Randon. The crew wanted to know, if they need to be concerned about a Sith Lord, and why his treasure is on their ship? Krillgan told them that the Sith Lord is dead. Apparently, his treasure must be a hot potato item for the Moff. So the easiest thing for him to do, is get rid of it. Except for the people who have seen it, in the Sith's apartment. No one in the galaxy knows it exists. He suggested that they not even tell Rasha. He figures that eventually she will find out. She will notice that there are more crates in Cargo Bay 1, and will eventually open one up to see what is inside. But right now she is distracted by Commander Tamrack. So this will probably not happen for quite a while.

Krillgan and Ludia agreed to take turns flying the grain runs to Deysum III. Ludia would accompany Shmi, when she will be piloting the ship. Krillgan and Rasha will take the alternate trips. It looks like Rudy's play time is over. For now, he will be resuming his duty as internal ship's security. Commander Tamrack decided, that when Rasha would be aboard ship, he would accompany her. This would also give him the time to talk to Krillgan about assaulting the Lab on Nar Shaddaa. What he did not know, is that Krillgan would use this time, to talk with Tamrack about the future of his people. How certain is he, about them keeping quiet about Krillgan, and the setup they have on Yitabo.

Tamrack did ask him if he was thinking of eliminating any of his men, if he thought they would be a security risk. Krillgan told Tamrack that he would not eliminate them. He would turn their brains into that of a child. Then he would arrange a place for them, where they would be happy for the rest of their life. Tamrack thought that this would not be a bad thing. Isn't being happy, what everyone wants. It's just that life, and responsibility, have a habit of getting in the way.

When Kenny saw the id that Erin and Shmi have, he took them straight to the Interior Ministry, and had the Ministry issue them proper id. When the Ministry Official asked for the place of birth, Kenny told him that it is Yitabo for both of them. He was afraid that if they mentioned Deysum III, it would trigger alarms. He knew that Erin still had an arrest warrant issued for him. When they returned to the ranch house, Kenny complained about their old id, and destroyed them. He told Krillgan about this guy he knows in Republic space. He could issue fake id that could not be distinguished from the real thing. Krillgan did not have the heart to mention to Kenny, that the guy he is talking about, was the one that made the fake id. Apparently he did not upgrade his equipment, since when Kenny knew him.

When the harvest was finished, there was a big dance on Yitabo. Reighla had sewn dresses for all the ladies from Deysum III. She sewed a nice dress for Ludia to be able to dance, at her stage of her pregnancy. The seamstress sewed a similar dress for Reighla. They only had to do alterations on the dresses that Elibet and Rasha have. The seamstress really appreciated all the help that Reighla had given her. She knew that she would be leaving after the harvest dance. Just like all the nice people visiting the Radcliffe Ranch. Commander Tamrack and his mercenaries would also be leaving with them. Grimm was sure that He could attach the Mantas-5 on top of the Phoenix. Right behind the forward gun turret. They would have to rendezvous in the system to do it.

During the barbecue, Krillgan overheard a number of farmers tell their wives to dance with the mechanic friend, because he helped to keep the harvesters in the field. Krillgan told Kenny that it would be bad for Erin if they tried to do what they were planning. He suggested that they be told that this might be the last dance for the mechanic and his wife. So they should be allowed to enjoy it together. Kenny went around to talk with some farmers, while the foreman went around to talk to the rest. They all agreed that they were a nice couple, and should leave them to enjoy themselves.

Richard had been to a dance before. So he told Junda all about the dance. He could get all that he wanted to eat, but should not fill up on the meat, because they have some really nice deserts. He told him that his mamma and papa let him dance with them. If his own parents don't know how to dance with him, then he will share him with his parents. It was okay to find a place to lay down when he is tired, because the parents will not forget them.

Kenny let everyone sleep in, at the ranch house, the next morning. There was nothing pressing, as they will all be leaving later that day. He knew that the house will seem empty when everyone leaves. He liked having Rudy come for a visit. He thinks that he will have his foreman check if any of the farmers have a litter of puppies. He figures that he is too old to marry again. He certainly was not expecting to marry again, until Bacgruta came into his life, and made living so exciting, all over again. He feels that having a canine companion is what he needs at this stage of his life.

When Junda woke up, Kenny told him that he is allowed to take any toy in the house that he wants. Junda asked him, what about the toys, Richard would want? Kenny told him that the next time Richard comes, he can go get more toys from the market. But he will not be coming back, so he needs to think about what toys he can play with by himself, and what toys he can share with other children, when he is back living on a freighter. Junda had to think about it for a long time. He would like to take all the toys, but he knew it was not practical. He does not have a lot of room for toys. When Richard woke up, he asked his friend what was wrong. Junda told him, that Uncle Kenny said that he can take any of the toys that he wants. But he does not have much room, so doesn't know what to take. Richard decided to help his friend. First he collected all the toys. Then he described to Junda how they played with it. Junda liked that his friend was not upset that he was allowed take some toys. He started making a small pile of toys he thought he might want to take. Krillgan had been watching them. He wondered if Richard might become a salesman. He was good at describing the different toys.

When Erin woke up, and found out what his son was doing, he told him that he cannot have any of the toys. They did not work for them. It was someone else's money that paid for them. Krillgan asked his brother, if he would accept a gift from Grandmother Emily? Erin told him that of course he would. But Grandmother is dead. Krillgan told him that Grandmother died the day he had planned to leave, to come and get him. Reighla who knew that Erin and Krillgan are brothers, backed up Krillgan. Telling him how happy Grandmother Emily was, because she thought that she was Andriel. For the few days she knew his grandmother, she fell in love with her. Krillgan told Erin that Kenny is in charge of Grandmother Emily's estate. Which is why he has been negotiating with the seamstress about the dress shop. So it was Grandmother's money that bought the toys their sons have been playing with. So if Kenny says that Junda can take some toys, than he needs to understand that it is a gift from Grandmother Emily. Erin told him that since he explained it like that, then Junda can have the toys. He just needs to talk with Shmi, to see how much room they have.

Junda had been following this conversation closely, because he really wanted to take some toys. So when his father said that he could, he jumped up and gave him a hug around his neck. He then kissed him on the cheek and said thank you. This made Erin happy that his brother talked him into it.

While they were having everyone board the Phoenix. One of the Imperial Officers, in charge of security at the spaceport, reminded the crew that they need to check with the Interior Ministry before they leave. Ludia and Elibet went together to the Ministry, wondering what this was about. The official at the Ministry told them that they need to pay them before they leave. Since they do not have a registered account that they could just deposit the credits into. The Official confirmed with Elibet, how many trips in total the Fenelar Phoenix took. She then confirmed how many containers of grain they transported each way. Elibet reminded her that the containers on the return trip were empty. The Official told her that it did not matter, because they took up the same amount of volume. She also told her that they were paying them on a container basis. Since they were hauling more than the average freighter. After she finished her calculations, she gave them a chit, and directed them to where they could take it to collect their credits. Elibet was surprised by how much they were paid. She did not expect anything, after those crates of treasure were loaded on the Phoenix.

They both decided not to deposit the credits into their ship's account. In case it attracted the attention of Empire bureaucrats. Ludia told her that she has the fun part of figuring out how much each of them gets paid. She reminded her that Shmi has also earned a share. She also reminded her, that she and Krillgan were not on a lot of the flights. Elibet reminded her, that she and Krillgan organised the contract, so there must be a fee for that. She also reminded her, that they own the ship. So they get a fee for each trip, whether they were aboard the ship or not. Then she told Ludia, that she has a headache. Which made Ludia laugh.

Elibet did finally figure out, how much each one of them should be paid, using one of Grimm's accounting programs. Erin was very proud of how much Shmi was paid. With the pay he received from the Radcliffe Ranch foreman, the other three ranches, and the Agro Equipment Store, they both made a descent about of credits, to help them with their new lives.

Life aboard the Phoenix was crowded once again. Kran and Elibet retreated to the cabin in the tail. Shmi moved in with Ludia. Krillgan took a couple of the practice mats stacked in Cargo Bay 2, and stacked them in Cargo Bay 1. To keep Rudy company. Erin decided to join him. Rudy did not mind, because he knew from their scent that they are brothers. Just like he knew that Ludia and Shmi are cousins.

Richard slept with Aunt Rasha, and Junda slept with Aunt Reighla in the top bunk of the first cabin on the First Officer's side. The other two Devron ladies shared the bottom bunk, even though it was a tight squeeze. They both said it reminded them of going to summer camp when they were little, and all the Devaronian little girls all tried to squeeze onto one bunk. Partly for comfort, because they missed their mothers. Partly for friendship, because they just met these other girls who were going through the same things they were. The two couples shared the next cabin. No one asked them, who shared what bunk. That left the two crew cabins on the Captain's side, for Commander Tamrack and his men. The Commander himself decided to sleep in Cargo Bay 2. Taking advantage of some practice mats. The only rule he had for anyone who would join him, was no snoring. That rule was broken the first night, because they all snored. They just believed that it wasn't them. It was the other guys.

The women all used the washrooms either in the Captain's Cabin, or the First Officer's Cabin. The men were to use the crew's washroom. Richard and Junda were allowed to go wherever they wanted. They preferred Rasha's washroom, but if it was occupied, they went to Grimm's cabin. Grimm let his Captain and Erin use his washroom as well.

Junda like sleeping with both his Aunt Reighla, and with his father Erin, and would alternate between them. Richard decided to try it one night. But saw that he would have to push Rudy off of his father's mat, and he did not want to do that to his friend. So returned to Aunt Rasha, and told her why. He earned a nice hug for that.

The first planet they stopped at, was where the Devaronian Clan was, in Mandelorian space. Reighla was able to contact the head of this clan. She came out with some of Reighla's cousins to make sure they had no trouble going through the bureaucracy. The Changrian and human couple also decided to get off at this planet. Krillgan knew the Changrian couple were heading to Manaan. They had family there with a shared trade. Krillgan made sure that they had enough credits. He also told them where to catch the one freighter that he knew still traded with Manaan. The human couple were still undecided as to where to go. They had a few names of people they are supposed to be related to, and the planets they are on. But they knew nothing about them, or what they did. Krillgan pointed out the planets that were the closest. He told them which planet had the most trade, and therefore the cheapest fares. He reminded them that if they did not like it at the first place. They can always try the next relative on their list.

The next planet they went to is Myrkr. Grimm said it was time for some maintenance. He wanted to take advantage of Erin while he could. The crew had also agreed with Krillgan, to let Erin and Shmi have the smaller of the two pirate gunships, that were just sitting there, taking up valuable room, and were only collecting dust.

When they landed, there was a Vornskr standing in the base, looking at the ramp as it lowered. Kran recognised him right away, and called out Vorn, and went down the ramp to hug him, and scratch him behind the ears. Rudy just stood at the top of the ramp. Not knowing if he was allowed off. Vorn asked him about Smasher. He howled when he heard that his friend was dead. Everyone on the ship heard the howl that responded just outside the force field. Vorn told Krillgan, Ludia, and Rudy, that they have found a good den just outside their force field. So the territory just outside, belongs to his family pack. He told Rudy that the area inside the base is his territory. His children know not to come inside. He reminded Rudy that he does not have permission to hunt inside his territory. If he wants to go hunting, it can only be with Krillgan. Not on his own. He told them were his territory ends, and as far as he knows, it is still unclaimed. So a safe place for Rudy to go hunting. Rasha had Ludia ask Vorn, if she was allowed to go outside and visit with Dreshy? Vorn responded that Dreshy would have been very upset, if her man did not come visit her.

Vorn then disappeared down the hole that went under the force field. Expecting Rasha to follow. Rasha remembered that the hole was too narrow for her. So she had to get the code from Grimm to go through the outside door. When she did Vorn was waiting for her, and led her to their den. Dreshy had recently given birth to a second set of puppies. They were at the age were they could come out of there den. The older children faintly remembered her scent, from when they were born inside the base, and where happy to meet her. Dreshy also came out of her den, and started licking her face, because Rasha had started crying. The children and puppies learnt, that there are special humans on the base that they should not harm if they came outside. Over the course of the next day, they met the ones that are special. They also met Rudy, who they were not allowed to challenge if he was with the man that could talk to them. They were happy that his mate could talk with them as well, and would usually come visit with the other special people. So could talk for them as well. It was usually their mother's man that would visit them on her own.

Erin was not pleased that Krillgan and his crew wanted to give him and Shmi the pirate gun ship. He told Krillgan that he did not have enough credits to pay him for it. Krillgan reminded him, that he knows the rules that their parents taught them. He must pay Krillgan the same price that he paid for the ship. Erin agreed that those are the rules. So Krillgan told him about how he recaptured this base from the pirates. Richard and Junda really liked this story. Krillgan told him that Fate or the Force just gave it to him. So to be fair he can only give it to Erin and Shmi. He also reminded Erin, that before he complains about Grimm helping him to get it operational. Grimm did not pay him for the help he gave him with the Phoenix. In fact he and father have been helping Grimm all through Erin's life, and they do not know how to pay him back.

Krillgan told him, that Erin has also given him something that is beyond value. He has woken up many a morning, to watch him wrestle with his son Junda. These are precious memories that Krillgan will be able to share with mother and father. Because Erin will not have the opportunity to share them, himself. So Krillgan is giving them something of lesser value in return. Something that can only come from him. He gave them some vials of Kolto. Krillgan told them that he has already mixed them up. So they are the equivalent of the Kolto packs in medi-kits. Krillgan gave them two more things. One was a memory chip that would fit in most freighters' computers. He also gave them two letters which were hard copies of what was on the chip. The one letter was from their former boss. It was addressed to other executives of his company, describing Shmi as an accomplished pilot. Ready to take on the challenge as Captain of her own freighter. He then described Erin as being a capable First Officer to Shmi. He then mentioned that Erin's biggest strength was in ship's maintenance. He can tackle anything from a freighter to a cruise ship. He then listed all the planets, were his company has maintenance yards. The other letter was from the executive of the other freight company. Also addressing other executives in that company. Stating how Shmi was recognises as an accomplished freighter pilot. They would be smart to snap her up. He also described Erin as a very competent ship's maintenance engineer. That he maintained a number of their ships under a special program, where there competitor shared him with them. He also listed planets were their maintenance yards could be found. Krillgan suggested that they use the gunship as a deposit on a good freighter.

Erin and Shmi were blown away by everyone's generosity. Krillgan reminded them that it was something they earned. Erin's only disappointment, was that Grimm was not willing to share the code that gave a ship access to this base.

The Mantas-5 was in orbit over Myrkr, with a three man crew. Since Grimm did not believe that the Fenelar Phoenix could safely handle landing and taking off from a planet, with the Mantas-5 riding piggyback. So when Shmi took off from the planet. The Mantas-5 challenged the gunship. They were surprised to see Shmi and Erin. Shmi told them that the Phoenix was just a few hours behind. They were saying goodbye to some friends, and gathering last minute provisions. This confused the mercenaries, since they were told that there was no human habitations on this planet. Which is why it was a good place for a smuggler's base.

When they finally docked with the Phoenix, they heard some interesting tales from Commander Tamrack. They very much enjoyed the game meat that was roasted over a fire pit in the smuggler's base. So there must be some truth to the stories. They knew that they could not return without Krillgan, since he has a Vornskr pack guarding the base. None of the mercenaries were allowed to leave the base. If they opened the door through the force field. They would always find Vornskrs there, growling at them.

The next stop was a place called Kindell's world. The mercenaries were told that the Phoenix was not landing there. The locals are on the primitive side, and hostile towards offworlders, because of attacks by pirates and slavers. Most communities have force users that in their own way, protect the communities. Krillgan told them that he was going to see, if he could recruit a couple. For the attack on the lab on Nar Shaddaa. Because of their mistrust of strangers. He will be forced to leave his wife and son behind as hostages. But this is the only place he knew of, to find force users that were not Jedi or Sith.

The mercenaries did not know that Grimm had already contacted Kindell's world. Warning them that Krillgan would be landing in a small ship. He was also hoping for a couple Sisters to help him attack a base controlled by Nightsisters.

The Sisters made Krillgan give an explanation, on why he came in such a small ship, and left the Phoenix in orbit. An impromptu meeting of all Sisters, the Clan Mother, and the elders, took place in the dining hall for the main village. Krillgan had to tell them that he had mercenaries on his ship, that have already seen too much of his life. He was sure, that if he brought them down to the surface. They would quickly figure out that this planet is Dathomir. That meant that after this next mission. He would be forced to alter their minds, making them the equivalent of the farmers from the former slave village to the Nightsisters. Something that he was not willing to do. Some of the younger sisters told him that if the rest of their body worked, it might not be a bad thing. Krillgan told them that he knew now who to pick, to change their diapers, feed them, and bathe them. If that was what he was forced to do? He told them about the lab he needed to destroy. Where they made potions similar to what the Nightsisters tried with their mind control potions. He told them about some of the creatures they will encounter along the way. Creatures created by dark force magic, to guard the outside of the facility. Which is why he is opposed to taking Ludia in her present state. There are also creatures that are the failed experiments of this lab, the Hutt's lab, and a lab controlled by a criminal group called The Exchange. The elimination of these creatures will provide some reprieve for runaway slaves, which are hiding in these levels.

Kreen was one of the Sisters to ask her Clan Mother for permission to go with Krillgan. She wanted to see what life was like off of Dathomir. To live on a ship like her grandfather did. Her best friend, Tannath Elu, was pregnant, so could not go with her like she had hoped. Bariatha, who had fought alongside Krillgan against the Nightsisters, also volunteered to go. Since it was obvious that a Warrior, and not a Ranger, was needed here.

The Clan Mother gave them both her permission. She felt that they were a good balance. So that neither one would get carried away, by all the strangeness they will encounter. She wanted them both to have Dathomirite swords, but Krillgan told the clan mother that having those swords might give them away, to more than just the mercenaries. He had Ludia's lightsaber with him, and activated it in the Clan Mother's office. He told them that any opponents they encounter, will expect them to have these types of swords. The Clan Mother activated her sword, and smashed at the lightsaber blade. The blade held, as if it was solid. She put her sword away, and Krillgan deactivated the lightsaber. He told them, that it seems all the force users in the galaxy prefer this blade. It is lighter, and easier to carry. Because it is lighter, it does lack the momentum needed to cut through some of the armour that their opponents will be wearing. He did find that the Rancor leather did hold up fairly well against a lightsaber, where a good sword would have no trouble cutting it. He did suggest that they wear the heavier Rancor armour, which is normally worn by Sisters, who ride out to challenge a pirate ship, or slave ship. The Clan Mother agreed to that request. She felt that Chitrah would have no trouble sewing some more armour, after they leave.

Krillgan did tell his mother-in-law, that she will want to call a mandatory meeting for all Sisters, and suggested that the elders also be there. He told her what ceremony they used to get some important information. He mentioned that he would also be telling Kreen and Bariatha, since it can make a big difference in the upcoming battle.

Before leaving, Krillgan went and had a talk with the Herd Mother. He told her that Smasher is dead. Ludia will be better able to describe how he died. He can just assure her that he died a hero. The Herd Mother wanted to know, why is it Ludia would be better able to describe his death? Smasher was his Rancor. Krillgan told her that he wasn't there. He was very far away. The herd overheard this. This did not sound right to them. How could a bonded Sister not be with their Rancor when they died? The Herd Mother sensed that this was not the time to question Krillgan. He felt he had to leave right away, when he had just arrived. Ludia will be here, they will have time to talk with her. Maybe Krillgan did not do anything wrong. She asked Krillgan, what was bothering him? Krillgan asked her, if he would be able to bond with another Rancor again? The Herd Mother told Krillgan that she did not know. If he had been an ordinary Sister, she would say no. Nothing about him is ordinary. She definitely would not give permission for him to try with any of the Rancor in her herd. Krillgan told her that they were all too big, except for the Swamp Rancor. So the Herd Mother understood that he wanted a Rancor that could live on his flying den. The Herd Mother warned Krillgan, that if he takes another Rancor aboard his flying den, and is not bonded to it, she would never allow that Rancor to be part of her herd. She may even give her herd permission to eat it, if it stepped out of the den. The Herd Mother sensed that Krillgan is very sad. He is not handling the separation from Smasher very well. Maybe his not being there, is hurting him more than he knows. She will definitely need to talk with Ludia about it.

Krillgan made sure that Kreen and Bariatha understood their roles quite clearly. He did give them permission to tease and flirt with the mercenaries. As long as they kept them in their place. He suggested that they wear the heavy Rancor armour. They can change into their regular clothes, once they are aboard the Phoenix.

They were surprised that they were not crowded on the back seat of Krillgan's small ship. They had never seen the Fenelar Phoenix in battle mode before. They asked him, if his ship is broken? Is that the real reason he did not land? Why is there a little ship on top of the Phoenix? Has it given birth and is nursing? They both laughed after they said that.

Krillgan told them that the Phoenix is the way it is, so his starfighter and come aboard the Phoenix. He told them that in space there is no air. So the ship has to have a special curtain over the window to space. This keeps the air in the ship, but allows the Starfighter to glide through it. He told them that they can reach out with the force, and detect the curtain vibrating. It is the vibration that allows them to go through it.

They did reach out, and were surprised.

Krillgan told them that they have the small ship because they have been using it, and did not want to leave it behind. It is also too big to go inside the Phoenix. The reason they were not flying side by side, is because the Phoenix travels faster through hyperspace.

After going through the force field, Krillgan ordered the ship to standard mode, and the two Sister watched as the tail of the Phoenix moved back into its proper position. They watched as Krillgan moved the wings on his ship from horizontal to vertical. They moved it using the force into the room that was once Smasher's den.

As they followed Krillgan through the ship. They encountered the mercenaries in the crew's lounge area. Kreen asked Krillgan, if these are slaves he captured in his last battle? If they are, shouldn't they be doing something, like cleaning his flying house? Instead of just sitting around. One of the mercenaries jumped to their feet, and told Kreen that he was no one's slave. Kreen picked him up and smashed his back against the ceiling, using the force, and told him to watch his mouth. She would have no trouble turning him into her slave, and doing whatever she wanted. Then she released him. Krillgan had to catch him, so he did not smash into the deck.

Krillgan took them to his cabin. He left the outside door open, as he led them to the washroom area, and explained how to use the water. Including how the toilet worked. There are no latrines on the ship. He then closed the outside door. He told them that this is his and Ludia's cabin. He showed them where he keeps his clothes. Then he showed them where Ludia keeps her clothes. Ludia also had to store some in Rasha's cabin next door. He showed them his collection of lightsabers. Putting Ludia's back with the others. He explained that Rasha has one in her cabin. She will be joining them, while they practice in Cargo Bay 2. So they can get used to it as a weapon. He then had them sit on the bed, while he sat on the chair. He then shared with them, everything Ludia would be sharing with the Sisters. Including how to fill themselves with light force energy, without having someone nearby, repeating the unity chant.

Ludia told the Sisters about the first Sith Lord Krillgan defeated. But how it left him with dark force energy inside him. It was nowhere near as much as had been inside of their Clan Mother, when she was attacked by the Nightsisters. She thought she would have a wonderful evening of making love to her husband, and he would be clean. Instead, her husband became a monster to her. He also dragged her and her baby to the abyss. She knew that if the three of them had fall in. They would all be Nightsisters. It was Rasha that saved them. She rightly believed that what they were planning on doing was both foolish and dangerous. She remembered the unity chant from her wedding, when she was Krillgan's honour guard. To be safe, she taught it to the rest of the crew. When in desperation she called for help. They responded. Vorn, Dreshy, and Smasher all came to her, and with the crew, and let the light force energy flow through their bodies, and cleanse the dark force energy from them.

When the situation arose, that they would have to engage another Sith Lord. Krillgan was worried. Smasher was no more. (This was the first that the Sisters heard that Smasher was dead.) Vorn and Dreshy had their own family to worry about. They now just have Rudy. They did not have enough people on the ship, if they had to do another cleansing ceremony.

She then told them the ceremony that Krillgan proposed to undertake. It would mean that Rasha would have to join them. Only Krillgan did not think it would be good if Rasha saw him naked. Rasha thought the same thing. She also did not want Krillgan seeing her naked. So she explained what they did, to accommodate the two blushing inductees. (The Sisters knew she was talking about the first time any of them has attended a bonding ceremony.)

She told them about the surprise help their neighbours offered them. Since their neighbours had the best site for an outdoor temple. She described a Wookiee to them. She started by showing how tall they are on average. She described them as being covered from head to toe in fur. Not the short fur that Krillgan has. She then pointed to a couple of Sisters and told everyone to imagine a creature covered in their hair. Then she described the color. She mentioned that they are strong, and good hunters. She also mentioned that there are a lot of sounds they cannot make. So cannot speak basic like everyone else. It is almost like they are always growling. But if you listen closely, you can understand what they say. She told them how their elders were willing to help them. How like Rasha, they are force sensitive. So they surrounded them with the unity chant. Krillgan drank the potion and lay down. She covered Krillgan, than Rasha came and joined her. She then described what Krillgan shared with her.

The elders and Clan Mother knew that this had to go in their book.

Ludia than told them what Krillgan shared about his encounter with the Sith Lord. He was untouched by the dark force energy that the Sith Lord threw at him. With the Sith Lord forced on the defensive. It was easy for Krillgan to inflict a mortal blow, then cut off his head.

Ludia then let them ask her questions. When they asked about Smasher. She told them that she will be sharing Smasher's death, and how they honoured him, with the herd the following evening. She suggested that the Sisters also be there.

After the meeting, Ludia was asked if she could recount the story the following day, so that they can include it in the Clan's Book of Wisdom and Knowledge. Ludia had her own request of them. She asked if they could have a copy of the book, to keep on the Phoenix. They are always racking their brains trying to remember what is written. Whenever they encounter a different situation. They are afraid that they will remember something incorrectly, and condemn themselves.

Her mother looked at the elders. Then she told Ludia that they need to discuss it. Before they can give her an answer.

Kreen and Bariatha decided that they would put on a show the next morning. They gushed about all the outfits they found in Krillgan's closet, and could not imagine him ever wearing them. They but on Ludia's outfits. They did not fit them properly, anyways. So they did not do them up properly. Exposing enough flesh that would make Father Chitrah blush. But not enough that Mother Andriel would scold them. They also kept their boots on whenever they showed an outfit off. To remind the mercenaries that they are still primitives. They would come to the crew lounge, and asked Krillgan when he would wear them. Krillgan's face darkened, and told them that they are not his clothes. They laughed, then they reminded him that they were in his closet. The mercenaries certainly liked the show. Rasha missed it, since she was sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge, since she was the watch officer. Or she would have questioned Kreen's and Bariatha's sanity.

After the show, Kreen and Bariatha, asked Krillgan what was for breakfast. Krillgan warmed up a tray for each of them. They looked at the trays than at each other. They asked Krillgan if he had any porridge cakes left. Krillgan went and retrieved a porridge cake. He also found a jar of jam that they keep for the children. He then went and took the trays to Rudy, and told him that he has a treat for him. Rudy was quite happy, and gobbled it all up.

Later that morning, Bariatha brought out a lightsaber and told a mercenary that Krillgan told her that this tube is a sword. She asked him if he knows how it works. He just told her that she just needs to activate it. She asked him how? He told her that he did not know. He never used a lightsaber. He just knew about blaster rifles, and explosives. She activated the lightsaber, and singed his hair, when the blade extended. She then powered it off, and thanked him for his help. That mercenary got up and went and found Krillgan. He told him that one of his lady friends just about killed him. They are more dangerous than anyone he has ever met. Krillgan smiled, and told him that this is the reason he picked them. The mercenary grumbled, than went to complain to the other mercenaries. They all laughed when he told them what he told Krillgan, then Krillgan's reply. Commander Tamrack had to explain it to the confused mercenary. He still thought the lady is dangerous.

When Rasha came off watch, she joined Krillgan in Cargo Bay 2, with the two Sisters. First they stretched. Then they did the modified exercises that Father Chitrah had taught them. Then they performed sword exercises with the lightsabers activated. The mercenaries could hear the hum of the lightsabers. Every once and a while, one of them would peak in at them practicing. Then they would go back and tell the mercenary with the singed hair, that they really are dangerous. He could not tell if they were teasing him, or were serious. So he did what he was comfortable doing. He took his blaster rifle apart, and put it back together again.

Ludia addressed the Herd Mother, the herd, and her Sisters. She knew that Father Chitrah, Mother Andiel, her sister-in-law, Allianna, her family, her own daughter Lydna, and all the people in the main village had all tried to find a comfortable place to sit. Because they were all expecting a good story. Even if it was supposed to have a sad ending. Ludia did not disappoint them.

She started by telling them about receiving a coded message from Lianna, asking if they could go to Livien to rescue their Queen and her family. She told them that normally a ship needs to travel to the edge of a system to engage their hyperspace drives, so that they could jump between systems. They did not wait. As soon as they understood the message, they engaged their hyperspace drives right away. They did not know what to expect, or what they would need to do. So they all prepared to jump into the thick of battle. They even helped Strongman get all his armour on. Because he can be quite the formidable weapon.

She told them about contacting the planet, as soon as they were in range. Transmitting the special code they were given. It turned out, that the code told the Queen and her family to go into a special underground room, and lock the door. They were not to come out, until they were given the special code to come out. It turns out that they beat the mercenaries to the planet, who were going to try and kidnap the Queen. The Lianna Palace Guard showed Krillgan all the special equipment they have to protect the Queen and her family. The Palace Guard had special places where they were protected, yet could still shoot the weapons, equivalent to ten men. There were also special warriors that worked for the Queen's company on this planet practicing. They also went to special nests where they could fire their weapons, and still be protected. Krillgan realised that the mercenaries were walking into an ambush. Krillgan knew that some mercenaries are good, while others are bad. He did not know what type are coming. But being a healer, he just wanted to save lives. He asked permission of the Queen, if he could ask the mercenaries to surrender, so that their lives can be spared. The Queen knew that her warriors are just like mercenaries, except they work for her. She gave Krillgan permission.

Smasher and Rudy were sent back to the ship, there was no place for them there. Krillgan was shown where he could stand. Without interfering with anyone's ability to use their weapons. She and Rasha were also told where to stand, so they could support Krillgan. It seemed like forever, but the mercenary ships finally arrived, and landed where Krillgan expected them to. The mercenaries were not expecting to see Krillgan or them. So Krillgan had a moment to ask them to surrender. A mercenary who smoked deathsticks yelled at Krillgan, and started shooting. (Everyone knew from clan history that pirates and slavers had deathsticks on their bodies when they were killed. But no one knew what they did. Now they knew that they made a person stupid.) In a matter of seconds, about ten blinks of an eye. All the mercenaries were either dead, or dying. Krillgan ran to them, if he found someone still alive he touched them for a moment, then asked them to carry them aside. Of the sixty mercenaries. He found twelve that were alive. Unfortunately, four more died before he could get back to them. The Queen's own healers ran over to help Krillgan. One of the people he was trying to save was the Commander of these mercenaries. He told Krillgan that he was wasting his time. A bad man that wanted to force the Queen to be his mate, had lied to the Hutts, and told them that their enemies that they hate, are alive and on that planet. So the Hutts were planning to drop potions of poison all over the planet, to kill everything. Not even one blade of grass would survive. Krillgan found out that the Commander and his men were loyal to the Hutts and not the bad man. He asked the Commander, if he can get him to the Hutt in charge, will he tell him what he knows, so that innocent people will not die? The Commander agreed.

Krillgan decided to take some of the Queen's warriors. He also asked Smasher to come along. You know how loyal Smasher is to Krillgan. Krillgan did not have time to touch all the Warriors so that they would have his scent. But because Krillgan said that they were fighting on the same side. He did not hurt them. Krillgan also found one of the Warriors who was a beast master. So that he could communicate with Smasher. Because Krillgan would have to help the Commander get to another part of the ship, in order to speak to the Hutt in charge.

Ludia told everyone that the ship they were going to, was big enough that all the people in all the clans could live inside of it. That is why they had to separate. But they carried special equipment so that they could all talk to the beastmaster.

When they first landed inside the ship, Krillgan used the force to destroy a machine that could kill all the warriors. Then he destroyed another. Ludia said that she also destroyed one. Smasher went and tore one apart making it safe for the Warriors to come out and defend the portion of the ship that they just captured. While she, Krillgan, Rasha, and the Commander were racing through the ship. The Hutt sent his warriors to try and recapture what the Queen's warriors were defending. Smasher just sat down. He was hungry. (This made the herd laugh.) He grabbed one of the Hutt's warriors, and smashed his head against something. Killing him. He then tore his legs off and started chewing on them. When the other warriors of the Hutt saw this, they became afraid, and stopped fighting. They ran out of that section, so that they would not be eaten.

By that time, they had fought their way to the Hutt Commander. Krillgan approached the Hutt. Instead of attacking him, he bowed and asked permission to speak with him. Before the translator told the Hutt what Krillgan had asked, Krillgan was surrounded by four men specially trained to kill force users. Krillgan demonstrated that he was also a skilled warrior, even injuring one of them. He managed to break free of them. Though he could not use the force against them directly. He grabbed the body of a dead warrior and threw it at them. Knocking them down. This gave the translator time to tell the Hutt what Krillgan had asked. So the Hutt ordered all fighting to stop. He then let Krillgan speak. Krillgan apologised to the Hutt for forcing his way into his presence. He did this because he has a bad man he was listening to. He was afraid that the bad man would kill the Human Mercenary Commander, before he could give him his report. The Hutt asked the Commander to give his report. The Commander informed the Hutt, that all the information the Hutt gave his people was accurate. All the information the bad man gave them is lies. Because of his lies, most of his men are dead. If it wasn't because of the healer, pointing to Krillgan, he would also be dead. The Hutt wanted to test Krillgan, to see if he really is a healer. Krillgan told the Hutt that he managed to injure one of his special warriors. He told him that if the warriors stop interfering with his ability to use the force, he will heal him. The Hutt talked to the Warrior, and asked to see the injury. When he was satisfied, he gave Krillgan permission to heal him. Krillgan took him aside, because he did not want everyone knowing how he heals. When he was healed, the Warrior returned to the Hutt, so that he could examine him.

The Hutt concluded that Krillgan spoke the truth. Because Krillgan spoke the truth, the Commander was also speaking the truth. That meant the bad man was only speaking lies. The Hutt had a special machine brought to him, so he could force him to speak the truth. The bad man was afraid of this machine. He admitted that he lied, and pleaded that they not attach him to the machine. The Hutt would not listen to him, because he wanted to know all his lies. Because they had been lied to, the Hutt decided not to attack, and destroy all life on the planet. He ordered that they return home.

Ludia told everyone that the best thing about Krillgan healing the Commander, is that Rasha has a new boyfriend.

Ludia told everyone that Krillgan had made a promise to rescue someone, when the need arose. She warned Krillgan that when he makes a promise, the force will usually tests you. Often someone you love will perish. She reminded him of all the examples they have in their own clan history. So as they were heading back, to let them know on Lianna, that their Queen is safe. Krillgan told her that the time has come, for him to keep his promise. She was dreading the news that they will hear next.

As they approached Lianna, they received a message from Yitabo. Some bad men had captured Mother Andrial's human mother, as well as all the women that were working on her weaving loom. They said that if Krillgan does not return to that planet and surrender to them. In one month they will start killing all the people they are holding hostage.

The Commander told Krillgan that he could not go to Yitabo. He asked permission for him and his men to go instead to help rescue the people. Krillgan was torn because of his promise, and the price for keeping a promise.

Fortunately, the people of Lianna were willing to help, because we had saved their Queen. They presented the small ship to Krillgan. A ship they built specifically for him, because of the help he had given them in the past. The ship that Kreen and Bariatha left in, with Krillgan. They also had a ship they built for their Queen that they needed to test, before they could give it to her. Because of their help, they were able to sit down and come up with a plan. They knew that a bounty hunter and pirates could not land on the planet, without having help. So they had to expose the help, or they would continue to attack again and again.

"It was decided that Krillgan would go on the Queen's ship, and keep his promise. Smasher and I were selected to handle the pirates. Since I have the best training to defeat pirates. The Commander and all the people with him would capture the special place, the ships like the Phoenix, are supposed to land. To find the people who were helping the pirates."

We were able to approach the planet and land at a secret place where we have allies. They are called Wookiees, they are like tall mounds of straw after a harvest. Only their fur is darker. They are good hunters and warriors. So they agreed to help the Commander.

"We had to fly over some mountains to get to a safe place, where we could sneak up on our enemies. I flew Krillgan's ship, and Smasher sat behind me. He had to make himself small, so that I could close the ship for our flight over the mountains. It was hard for Smasher, but he was a good Rancor, and really wanted to help."

"He felt better after we landed. He was even willing to let me ride him, until we approached the house where they were keeping the people. Smasher told me that he smelt seven people. So we knew that there had to seven pirates outside. This planet has no Rancor, so you could imagine how surprised the pirates would be, when they heard Smasher roar. Smasher agreed to keep everyone outside busy, while I went into the house, to kill the bad people I found there. What we did not know. Was that these were not pirates. These were assassins, trained by their Nightsisters, to kill and capture people. They did not use blaster rifles against Smasher. They had weapons similar to our fighting sticks, with swords attached to the one end. Like our Dathomirite Swords, these swords could cut the skin of a Rancor. Only it was much harder for them to do it. Krillgan later told us that these swords also had a deadly poison on their blades. It was strong enough to kill a man with just one scratch. It seems this poison just made Smasher angry, and he tried harder to kill the pirates that were hurting him. These assassins also had a special weapon that was strong enough to shot the Phoenix out of the sky. The assassins that handled this weapon moved it, so that they could use it against Smasher."

"I snuck in the back door of the house, not knowing what Smasher was dealing with. I had a clear shot, and pinned the arm of the pretend bounty hunter to a book case. Then I ran, and grabbed the other hand and pinned his other wrist to the book case with a jab of an arrow. The captives told me that there were no more bad guys in the house. When I left the house, the assassins fired the first shot from their special weapon. It hit Smasher square in the chest. I took out the one pirate at the weapon. Before I could kill the other pirate, he fired again, and broke Smasher's heart. In breaking his heart, he broke all of our hearts."

Ludia paused there, to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I killed the other pirate and ran to the side of the house. I was just in time to witness Smasher kill the last pirate. Then he collapsed. He told me how proud he was to have been bonded to Krillgan. He said that he felt special because he was part of a good herd. Then he died. I cried because I was too late. If I had been just a little faster going through the house. I could have killed the two pirates before they killed Smasher. I cried because I was not a healer, and did not know how to help my friend. I cried because a member of my family just died."

"Grandmother Emily was injured, by the pretend bounty hunter, when they first capture everyone. He wanted to prove how strong he was, by beating up an old lady who stood up to him. The only man in the house, her son-in-law, was held by the pirates, so he could only watch the beating and cry. He got his revenge. After making the bounty hunter confess all he knew, including that he wasn't a bounty hunter, but an assassin. He cut his throat, for hurting Grandmother Emily."

"Because their ship was bigger, we loaded Smasher's body on it, and flew to our allies the Wookiees. Smasher knew this land, it was the only place on the planet he was allowed to go hunting. We even teased the Wookiee hunter that went with him. He would be Smasher's lunch if he did not help him find fresh game. There was always a feast after they went hunting."

"We thought that this would be a good place to burn Smasher's body. The Wookiees helped us gather enough wood. We piled it high beside a nice lake. The Phoenix had time to land, so that the crew, who loved Smasher, could say their goodbyes. The only one missing was Krillgan. As the fire was burning some of the Wookiee hunters went into the water up to their knees with spears in their hands. It wasn't long before they started spearing fish attracted by the light of the fire. Throwing them to shore, were other Wookiees mounted them on sticks, so that Smasher's fire could roast them. The Wookiees said that this is a very good sign. Smasher wanted to feed everyone before moving on to the ancestors of his herd."

Because the Herd Mother believed Ludia had finished her story. She asked her, if Krillgan had a chance to mourn?

Ludia told her no. Then everyone knew she was going to start a different story. So no one left, even though the children had already fallen asleep.

Ludia told them that as Rasha and the crew were flying back to Lianna. To take home the people who had helped them, and to pick up Krillgan when he returned from his rescue. Grandmother Dreamarra had sent a message to the Phoenix. Erin and Shmi had returned to her, to hide. A Sith Lord was trying to capture Erin. She told everyone that the Sith are a type of Nightsister. Only most of them are male, just like there enemy, the Jedi.

Ludia told them that the reason the Sith Lord wanted to capture Erin, is because Erin knows how to fix freighters. He had a lot of freighters that needed fixing. She told them that the Sith Empire is ruled by a council of Nightsisters. They call themselves the Dark Council. They appointed the Sith Lord to take control of a freighter company. They also told him what he could do and what he could not do. What he did do, is step on the toes of the area Moff.

Ludia then had to explain that a Moff is the offspring of a Sith. He was given control of a number of planets. He was required to produce certain items, to help the Sith Empire in their war against the Republic, and their enemies, the Jedi. That this Moff had controlled these planets for many years, and knew what needed to be done, and when it needed to be done. He knew to ship leather before the cobblers ran out. He knew to ship the items to make thread, string and yarn. So that the weavers and seamstress could keep busy. He knew when to ship food items, so no one was hungry. Compared to a Sith, he was a good man. But this Sith Lord disrupted everything he built, and was doing. He tried taking over the other freighter companies in the area. They fought back my stopping the import of parts needed to repair freighters, and hid all the stock that they did have.

So the Sith Lord's freighters were breaking down, and he had no way to fix them. He found out that the other companies were still fixing their freighters, and that Erin was the one doing it. So he tried to capture Erin.

Ludia told everyone that she did not go on the Phoenix. She stayed on Yitabo with Richard. Because Grandmother Emily did not fully recover. Even with Krillgan's healing oil. So she stayed behind to look after her.

What was a surprise to her and everyone in Grandmother's house, was when the Moff came to visit them. He told them about the Sith Lord. Because of him, the cobblers were always running out of leather. There was not enough string, thread, and yarn, to keep the weavers and seamstresses busy. He wasn't moving enough food to keep everyone fed. What was worse, was it was harvest time. If they did not move the grain off the planet, the farmers would have no place to put it. So it would just rot in the fields, and in a few months, people on all the planets would be starving.

The Moff said that he believed that they were a resourceful family. Not the type to be intimidated by a Sith Lord. He wanted their family's help to get rid of the Sith Lord. He did not know if he could even offer them what they would accept as payment. If it was ever found out, that the Moff had approached them about this. He would be executed. If he failed to do anything, and food riots breakout on all his planets. He will be executed. So he prefers this option.

Ludia told him that the only thing she could promise him was the use of the Phoenix to start moving his grain. Nothing else would be decided until her husband returns to the planet. The Moff pretended that they had an agreement, and started revealing information about Deysum III, the planet where Father Chitrah, and Mother Andriel were born. The one thing that was important to them. Was that the Sith Lord had an apprentice on Deysum III that ran the operations there.

Krillgan unaware of the situation. Only knowing that the Phoenix was committed to hauling grain. Decided that they should stop in the Deysum System. He wanted to make contact with Grandmother Dreamarra, and check how his brother and Shmi were doing. He had no plans to take them with him. Because he only had the old starfighter. He only had room for one passenger at a time. He would rather return and take the whole family at once. It would depend on what he found when he visits with Grandmother Dreamarra.

Krillgan was used to landing the small Starfighter behind some hills outside of the city. So that no one would see it. Then he would walk into the city and take the local transit to his grandparents' house.

Ludia realized that she would have to describe transit to them. She told them that it is like having long Rancor carts all attached together. But no Rancor. She herself did not know how they moved. But they always took the same path through the city. For her it was confusing at first. But once she figured it out, she did not even think about it.

Ludia told them that when Krillgan entered the city this time. He found that the Sith Military had set up barriers at key points in the city. To get past a barrier, you had to show them you had the right papers to proceed. Otherwise they would arrest you, and force you to join their military. Krillgan had no papers, so instead he jumped to the top of the building he was standing beside. She told them that it was around the same as jumping from the village level to the temple level. Everyone knew that this was not a hard jump for a Sister.

By this means, Krillgan was able to get around all the barriers. When he arrived at grandmother's home. They were all happy to see him. Erin even launched himself from the stairs going to the second level. So that Krillgan would catch him. It was only his son Junda that was surprised by what his father did. He had never met Krillgan before. Ludia than told mother and father that Junda is around Richard's age. She did not think that there was more than a month, separating how old they were.

Grandmother Dreamarra told Krillgan that Erin has the Devaronian wanderlust, and was driving everyone crazy, because he wanted to get out of the house, but could not. Because of all the barriers everywhere. She was starting to worry that he was going to do something stupid. But she can see that because Krillgan has come, that trapped look has disappeared from his eyes. Krillgan ministered to them first as a healer. He wanted them to have a sense of peace inside. So that they would be confident that things would work out. Krillgan felt that it would require two force users to get everyone out of the city. It was not that he could not do it. He could, but then he would have to rest along the way. With two force users they would not need to rest. So getting them out of the city would be much faster, as well as being safer. Erin and Shmi agreed to wait. Junda was just happy that he was going someplace where there was someone his age to play with. So he could wait.

Grandmother Dreamarra did make one request of Krillgan. She told him that her Grandaughter is hiding in a warehouse with some friends, because her name was drawn, to join the Sith Military. Grandmother told Krillgan that she is also pregnant.

Ludia turned to Mother Andriel, and told her that it was Reighla, Lindream's youngest daughter. Everyone believed that Mother Andriel knew who she was.

Grandmother told Krillgan that she believes that it was important that Reighla leave with him that night. For her own safety. Ludia told them that they know now, that someone was watching that warehouse. When they saw only one person leave, they probably thought it was empty.

The morning that Krillgan arrived on Yitabo, Grandmother Emily had a dream that her daughter Bacgruta came to visit her. She told her that in a few days she would return for her. It was time she learnt the Togruta dance, so that they can dance together.

"Krillgan flew the small starfighter to Grandmother's house. I was the first one to meet them when they landed. I asked Krillgan to forgive me. It was my fault Smasher died. Krillgan told me that if I had done something wrong, he would forgive me. But from what Rasha shared with him. He could not see me doing any wrong. Then he asked me to forgive him. He told me that he should have listened to me more carefully, concerning keeping promises. He believes that I should have gone in place of him. That way he would be breaking the promise. Yet at the same time keeping it. So the force would have given us a different outcome. Maybe Smasher would have been spared. So I asked Krillgan, who was beating himself up? Krillgan admitted that it was easy to look back and see the many things we could have done differently, which could have given a different outcome. We both agreed, that if we knew that there were assassins, and not pirates, we would have made different plans. But we made the best plan for what we knew. What is done, cannot be undone."

Ludia liked it that all the Sisters said it with her.

"So we both agree to stop beating ourselves up over Smashers death. Reighla had been patiently waiting in the starfighter this whole time. Whenever she went in or out, it was always by Krillgan using the force. She did not know that she could climb out by herself. We had quite the unexpected reaction from Grandmother Emily. She thought her daughter Andriel had returned to look after her, until her daughter Bacgruta returned to take her dancing."

Ludia turned to Mother Andriel, and told her that her niece really does look like her, when she was that age.

"Grandmother told everyone about her dream, then she grabbed who she thought was her daughter, and gave her a tour of the house. Not bothering to introduce her to anyone, because she thought that she already knew who they are. Krillgan used the force to quickly look at her brain. He said that he saw a lot of scarring, and it looked like part of it was already dead. He told us that Grandmother was dying."

"Grandmother Emily was a very happy lady the next few days. Having a daughter and a granddaughter to look after her. Reighla admitted that she fell in love with her. The short time that she knew her. The morning we were supposed to leave to rescue Emily and Shmi. Grandmother Emily passed away with a smile on her face. She died happy!"

Ludia then told them about the funeral preparations. She forgot that as the planet's only seamstress for a number of years, every woman on the planet knew her, and considered her a friend. So everyone needed to be contacted so that everyone would know. At least they contacted one person so that they could contact five. Then they would contact five more so that everyone would know.

She told Father Chitrah and Mother Andriel that she looked so peaceful laying there, surrounded by flowers. She could see that Mother Andriel was crying.

She told about meeting the farm families as they came to town. That all the food vendors that normally come to the weekly market, came and set up shop. So all the people would be fed. The baker had disappeared, because he knew all the food vendors would need his buns. They were also planning on having a dance afterwards, to celebrate Grandmother Emily's life.

It was the Mayor of the town that told them that the last farm family has arrived. It was time to light the fire. We had Reighla joining the family in placing the torch, because so many people believed that she is the Blue Wizard's wife.

That made Mother Andriel smile.

"It was not until the next day. Late in the morning that we went to rescue Erin. This time we took the larger starfighter. We also took the captured bounty hunter's ship. They docked with the Phoenix, so that Rasha could go aboard the larger ship. They were going to steal some data for us to analyze, and destroy the Sith's freight office. So that they would know that we were there."

"Krillgan and I did not wait, we went straight to the planet. He took me on the route he first took. He also explained how we could take a faster route once it was dark, and people would have trouble seeing us. It was really nice to see Erin and Shmi again, and to be introduced to their brave little boy, Junda. Shmi cooked us dinner, while Erin set the table. It was decided it was best we ate in the dining room, since it was on the second floor, so there was little chance that a Sith informer would hear us. Grandmother Dreamarra came home when dinner was almost ready. So all she had to do was great us. We had a nice family dinner, while we waited for the sun to go down. Krillgan told Grandmother, that it would depend on how long everything took. On whether we would rescue the people waiting in the warehouse that night. Or whether we would come back for them on another day."

"When it was time, Erin followed us up onto the roof. For the small gaps between buildings it only took one of us to carry Erin across. For the large gaps it did take two of us working as a team to carry him. It turned out that our use of the force did not go unnoticed. The Sith Apprentice found us. He instructed some Imperial Troopers manning a barrier to follow him. Fortunately for us, he was much faster than the Troopers. Krillgan instructed us to keep going, then jumped down to engage the Sith. We only went a short distance, then turned to see what happened. Krillgan has a blaster pistol, that also has a shield attached, made out of a similar metal to Dathomirite. He shot a number of blaster bolts at the Sith, at the same time getting closer and closer to him. The Sith used his lightsaber to reflect the blaster bolts back at Krillgan. Krillgan used the shield on his pistol to reflect them back. It almost looked like they were playing a game. With the blaster bolts going back and forth. Finally Krillgan was close enough that he grabbed the Sith's hands using the force. So he was no longer able to deflect the blaster bolts. They impacted him on his chest armour. One after another, until they finally broke through and killed him. When the Imperial Troopers finally caught up to them. They thought that somehow the Apprentice was not very good, and that Krillgan had shot him with his blaster pistol."

"The arrested him and took his pistol away from him. They also confiscated the lightsaber. They thought the Sith Lord will want to examine it. In case it is defective. Krillgan touched Rasha using the force. So I had to tell them that Krillgan allowed himself to be captured. He was hoping that they would prepare a welcome, since he is coming their way. I then continued taking Erin to the starfighter. I returned to Grandmother's house the way Krillgan had suggested. On the way, I heard a loud explosion. I knew that Rasha had prepared a proper greeting. What was unexpected, was that all the Imperial Troopers abandoned their barriers, and started running towards the explosion. Probably hoping to capture the people responsible."

"Because we did not have to worry about barriers, I took both Shmi and Junda together on this next trip. To make the trip even faster we rode the transit. It was surprising to see how many other people took advantage of no Troopers at the barriers. Since we still had lots of time, I went to get the people hiding in the warehouse. There were more people there than I expected. Another couple had shown up. They also knew Grandmother Dreamarra. More important, the other people in the warehouse knew them. As we were leaving, someone fired a missile at us. I was able to deflect it. So it smashed into the warehouse away from where we were. It blew a big hole in the main door, and started the warehouse burning. I ran towards the people that fired at us. I guess that I was angry, because I thought they tried to kill us. One of them started firing a blaster rifle at us. I was able to reflect the blaster bolts at the man holding the missile launcher. Before he fired another missile. Then I killed the one firing the blaster rifle. To confuse anyone who might come and investigate what happened. I fired a missile straight up into the air. Then I ran to where everyone was waiting. Then I used the force to control the missile, and brought it back down to where I fired it. As far as I know, nothing else exciting happened that night. So we left and headed back to Yitabo."

Ludia told them that they were able to find work positions for everyone, because it was harvest time. Reighla helped the local seamstress when she was busy. When the seamstress wasn't busy, Reighla was studying the designs Mother Andriel had left behind. As well as all the designs Grandmother Emily had come up with over the years. She was so caught up with what she was doing. She had to be told to pack up or be left behind. Which would have made her husband very upset, because he had already prepared her new home, and was waiting for her. Shmi would pilot the Fenelar Phoenix every other trip. So she was able to keep current with her piloting skills. Yet still had time for her husband and son. Erin was kept the busiest. Helping to keep all the harvesters on the planet, in the fields. A skill very much appreciated by all the local farmers and ranchers. All the ranches needed help in their kitchens keeping all their workers fed. One of the ladies, would go around with Erin, as a helper. Which Erin appreciated. Even Junda and Richard kept busy, playing with each other.

"While everyone else was working, Krillgan, the Commander, Rasha, and myself, went over the data that was obtained. Krillgan was not very pleased, that this Sith Lord was wanting to resurrect a project, Krillgan destroyed."

"When I was pregnant with Richard. He destroyed a secret Sith base, where they were performing mind control experiments on innocent people they had kidnapped. He then destroyed the headquarters of the company that was overseeing the experiments. Krillgan hoped that this was enough to discourage the Sith. Since he considered the lab where they produced the Nightsister's potions. To be in too dangerous of a place to attack and destroy it. With the help he had at the time. If Smasher had been shorter, then he would have destroyed that lab as well."

"This Sith Lord's plan was to establish the new headquarters on Randon. A planet controlled by the Sith. Instead of where it was before, on Nar Shaddaa, a planet controlled by the Hutts. He thought by establishing it on Randon, no one would dare attack it. But after the office on Deysum III was destroyed, he cut back on the defences to his office. Because he wanted to lure Krillgan to come to him, so that he could try and capture him. He believed that if it was too well defended, Krillgan would not come. He also tried using some bait, to lure Krillgan to come to him. He had pretty stones that he stole from different planets he had been on. None of which were as pretty as the stones that come out of our mountains. That the artisans in the Great Canyon Clan use, to make earrings and necklaces for us. Krillgan believed that this bait would have been attractive to a Sith. Since they do not know the value of family and clan."

"From the information the Moff was able to provide. Also with the help the Wookiees were able to provide, concerning matters of the force. Everyone knew their role, and what to do, so we could defeat this Sith Lord and foul his plans. We again used the captured ship and Krillgan's large starfighter, to transport everyone to the planet. Rasha and I were dressed like Sith, so that people and Imperial Troopers kept their distance. We did not want anyone who is innocent being injured or killed because they were in the wrong place. Commander Tamrack and his men marched behind us. Dressed like Imperial Troopers under our direct command. Krillgan made himself small, so that no one payed any attention to him. Because everyone's eyes were on us. When we entered the office, Rasha just said, "Go Home", and the people could not move fast enough to get out of there. After they all left we sat down in the middle of everything, and Rasha and I, started the unity chant. We connected with Krillgan, and started feeding him light force energy. He knew that it was time to confront the Sith."

"Krillgan told us later that the Sith Lord launched a couple of attacks using dark force energy that did nothing to him, because he was so full of light force energy. He wasn't trained by the Nightsisters, so did not try dark force lightning."

The Sisters laughed, because they knew that this was the favorite first attack of all the Nightsisters.

"Krillgan was able to give him a very powerful force push. That stunned him. He was then able to close the distance, and attack him with sword attack combination, after sword attack combination. The Sith Lord had nowhere to go. Since Krillgan trapped him. All he could do was try to defend himself." Ludia then showed them on herself, where Krillgan stabbed the Sith Lord using his dagger. She explained to everyone that he had to stab him there, because he was wearing armour, and that is where the seams in his armour was. Making it easy for Krillgan to injure him with one thrust, without first having to damage the armour. Krillgan then pretended to stop. So the Sith Lord could launch a counter attack. Krillgan was able to block the attack with his dagger. Leaving the Sith Lord fully exposed, and unable to block Krillgan from thrusting with his sword. Ludia showed them where Krillgan thrust his sword. She said that the Sith Lord could not believe what Krillgan had just done. So he just stood there, as Krillgan spun around and lopped off his head. The only way to be sure that a Nightsister is dead, and stays dead.

After that, they pretended that Krillgan is their prisoner, and left the building. Commander Tamrack and his men had collected everything that might be important to Krillgan. Then they planted little bombs in all the office equipment. So that the office could no longer be used, as well as to cover up what was taken. As they marched away, Rasha ignited all the little bombs. People stopped looking at them, and started looking at the building where the explosions came from. So to everyone, they disappeared.

What Commander Tamrack and his men were able to recover, was directions to get to the lab. The design of the lab. The external and internal defences. The number of workers. The number of Imperial Troopers, and the number of Sith, defending the lab. This is why Krillgan asked for help, and Kreen and Bariatha went with him. Krillgan wants to make sure that the Lab is destroyed this time. So that no Sith Lord in the future, will think that this is a good project.


	2. Chapter 2

©2018

After a strenuous workout, everyone was hungry. Kreen and Bariatha turned up their noses at the meals that Krillgan and Rasha prepared for themselves, and offered to prepare for them. Kreen and Bariatha reminded Krillgan that they were used to eating fresh kill after a workout like what they had. Krillgan told them that it was not very convenient to go hunting on his ship. The closest thing they have to game, are the mercenaries. But he thinks that their meat would be too gamy. The mercenaries did not like this conversation. Kreen and Bariatha asked him about his canine friend. He is a meat eater, and they have not seen him chewing on a mercenary's leg. Krillgan told them that they went hunting on the last planet they landed on. So Rudy has enough meat to last him a while. Before anyone could react, both Sisters ran to Rudy's den, and pleaded with him for a piece of meat. They promised that it would only be this one time. Rudy told them about the cooler. He said that Smasher knew how to get inside. But he doesn't. Krillgan, Rasha, and Ludia, will get him some meat when he is hungry. He decided that he was hungry, and asked if they would get something for him.

They opened the cooler, and found a nice rack of ribs. They asked him, if this was enough for him?

He told them that if this was not enough, he will ask for more. He did not tell them, that because Krillgan had given him their breakfast. He said that he could only have half the rack of ribs for his dinner.

They also found a nice hind leg of a creature, with a lot of meat on it. More than enough for the two of them.

They took this hind leg to the staff lounge. Bariatha knelt down, and made a small ball of force fire. Bariatha made the force fire because she was better at the fire element. It took a lot of concentration to make a small ball and maintain it. She had to maintain a small ball, so it would dissipate, when they no longer needed it. Or they could start burning the ship. Which would get Krillgan and his crew very angry with them.

While Bariatha maintained the fireball, Kreen held the leg of meat over the fireball, using the force. Slowly turning it, so it would roast evenly. It was not very long before the smell of roasting meat filled the ship. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and came out to see what was causing the smell. Krillgan had placed a tray on the deck, under Bariatha's hands, to catch the drippings. He thought it might be a nice treat for Rudy. Then he thought that from the way the mercenaries were looking at the roast leg. Rudy will have to fight for the drippings.

The mercenaries had never seen this done before. They asked the two ladies, if they were going to share? They answered the mercenaries that they were going to share with each other, and maybe with Rasha, because she worked as hard as they did. When they are finished, they will give the bone to Krillgan's canine, because it came from his kill.

They asked them, if they obtained some meat, would they roast it for them? The two ladies simply said, No! They told them that they are hungry. As soon as the meat is ready, they will put the fire out, and start eating. Besides, they doubted that Rudy would let them take any of his meat. He would stun them all with his tail if they tried. Besides, if they hurt Krillgan's canine, they will have an angry Krillgan to deal with. They have seen Krillgan angry. They were very happy that he wasn't angry with them.

The mercenaries started complaining to Krillgan. They told him that they also wanted roast meat. They told him that the only reason they have been eating the ship's food, is because they did not believe there was anything else. Now that they know that there is something else, they want it. Even Rasha had stopped eating, because the Sisters said that she could have some. Grimm, Kran, and Elibet, also complained about the ship's rations. Grimm said that he believed that they were purchased by Rasha's father. He had the habit of buying the cheapest meals he could find.

Krillgan knew that Rasha's father did not buy the meals. The pirates cleaned the ship out when they captured it. All the meals they have, were purchased by Elibet. Unfortunately, they do not know how old the meals are. Since new meals are placed on top. Those are the ones everyone wants to eat first.

To make things worse. After the ladies finished roasting the leg. Kreen placed it on the tray with all the drippings. Then she went into the Captain's Cabin. In their snooping, the ladies found the cooler. So she returned with two nicely chilled bottles of new ale. This really started the mercenaries grumbling. All they have ever had on the ship, is cold water, our hot tea.

Krillgan was also upset. He told the ladies that they should have asked him before they took anything out of the cooler. It is kept there for special occasions. That usually meant that it was for dinner with clients, while negotiating new trade deals. Not on someone's whim, because they found out where they were.

Kreen and Bariatha knew that they had crossed a line, and hurt Krillgan. They apologised and poured some into cups to share with his crew. There was not enough to share with the mercenaries. They told Krillgan that they do like the different teas that he has. They will only drink tea and water from now on. Krillgan mutter that what has been done, cannot be undone.

Krillgan had a meeting with Grimm. He asked him to approximate where they are in the current hyperspace lane. He decided to terminate this jump early. He also did not like the meals that were left, and was out of fresh fruits and vegetables. They told the computer where they wanted to terminate the current jump, so that they could resupply the ship.

When they were close enough to the planet, so that Krillgan could speak to traffic control. He told them the reason that he stopped in the system. He was trying to stop a mutiny. Their current supply of meals are not at their peak quality. He was hoping that they had businesses on their planet that could produce meal trays of a reasonable quality. They told him that they have two companies that are not that bad. They told him the planet that has the best quality they know of. The planet they mentioned is Richard's world. Krillgan told them that they were stopping there on their way back. He asked if they could place an order for him, with both companies. He wanted them each to make them two months' worth for standard crews. (Standard crews for freighters, is the Captain and First Officer. Krillgan had five in his crew, eight mercenaries, and two Sisters. He hoped he ordered enough to keep everyone happy, until they reached their destination.) Krillgan timed it, so that by the time they reached the planet. Visited a local market, to pick up enough fruits and vegetables for everyone. Had dinner in a local cantina. All the meals would be ready, and they could leave.

The only one disappointed with Krillgan, was Rudy. There was no hunting on this planet. He just sat at the top of the ramp, and growled at the custom inspectors, whenever they dropped the ramp.

Kreen and Bariatha accompanied Krillgan and Rasha to the market. They watched them select what they wanted. Kreen and Bariatha saw fruits they had never seen before. They even managed to convince Krillgan to buy a greater variety. There were some fruits that the vendor let Krillgan sample that he did not like at all. Kreen and Bariatha, told him that they will still eat it, hoping that roasting it would improve the taste.

They then watched Krillgan and Rasha haggle with the vendor over a price. Then they saw Krillgan pass some coins to the vendor.

They asked Krillgan, where did he obtain the coins? He told them that when he flies freight from one planet to another, they pay him in coins for the service. They asked him, if he was currently flying any freight? He told them that he wasn't. It was unlikely that they had freight that was going were they were flying. They are currently on a Republic controlled planet. They will be flying to a Sith controlled planet. Flying that freight is considered smuggling. Neither government approves, and could cause problems. If he did know the person that wanted to ship the goods, and he knew the person wanting to receive the goods. He might risk it. Since you get paid a lot more to transport it. Kreen and Bariatha pretended that they understood.

When they went to the Cantina, Krillgan warned the mercenaries about how much ale he would let them drink. He did not want to carry any of them to the ship.

Even though they sat four to a table. Krillgan paid for everyone. That was how he knew, how much everyone is drinking. The two Sisters sat with Krillgan and Rasha. Krillgan let them order more than they could eat. Whatever is left over, he would have packed up for Rudy.

Kreen and Bariatha told him the things they liked, and the things they did not like. They did like the fried potatoes with the blood red sauce. They thought that their cheese, and the drippings from the roast meat, would improve the flavour. They again watched as Krillgan gave coins to the people who served them. In exchange for all the meals. They asked him, how he knows how much to give them? Krillgan told them that it took a while for him to learn. Rasha was his teacher, while Grimm was teaching her. When he had no teacher, he had to watch others, carefully. But without staring. Or they would try to cheat him.

Kreen and Bariatha did not know if they could live like this. Because everyone thanked Krillgan for paying for their meals, they did as well. They asked him about the package Rasha was carrying. Krillgan told them that it contained what was left over from their meals, including the bones. They will give it to Rudy as a treat. He has been protecting the ship while they were gone.

At the spaceport, Krillgan pointed to a group of men standing just outside a building. He told the Sisters that they tried to sneak aboard his ship, to see if he had any freight he was smuggling. If they found some, they would seize it. Then they would make him pay them a lot of coins to get it back. The Sisters just shook their heads.

Rudy was very happy to see them. He was even happier when he smelt the treats, Rasha was holding. He did not even say hello to any of the force users, as he followed Rasha into Cargo Bay 1.

When they left the planet, the last thing they had to do is find the Mantas-5. They left it drifting in an asteroid belt. Since no one volunteered to babysit it, while they were all on the planet's surface, eating and drinking.

There was no complaining about the food after that, except by Kreen. They found no berries at the market.

The Sisters practised hard with Krillgan and Rasha. Using just the lightsaber, and lightsaber dagger techniques. Krillgan showed them the different lightsaber techniques he observed while fighting different Sith. He told that it was only Sith Lords that relied on more than their lightsabers. The other Sith relied on their lightsaber skills alone. Even though they were taught force push, fireball, and other attacks, in the Sith Academy. He said that they did not know the basics of the four elements. So cannot block a fireball. They try to absorb it into their lightsaber's blade. Krillgan brought out the Marauder's dual lightsaber. He showed them some of the moves he observed. He told them that he believed that the Marauder was supposed to be able to take on two opponents at the same time. It definitely did not lend itself to fighting in a group. But any of their Sisters, with the techniques they are taught in handling a sword. Can defeat a Marauder by themselves. He told them of the other style. He did not know they are called Juggernauts. He told them that it was a group style. He believes that they are the type of Sith they will encounter. They discussed their attack style. The strengths and weaknesses. He told them that their biggest weakness, was that they never expected a dagger.

Krillgan also met with the mercenaries. He told them that after this mission, the Fenelar Phoenix will go back to being just a freighter once again. He doubted that he could find anything stimulating for them to do, except play keep Smasher's ball away from Rudy. They can understand that when Rudy becomes frustrated he will start using his tail against them. The mercenaries understood that this meant that after the mission, Krillgan expected them to part company.

Commander Tamrack told his men that he wasn't planning on leaving the ship. To make sure Krillgan did not drop him off in the middle of nowhere. He was going to propose marriage to Rasha after the mission. He asked them all to keep quiet about it. Because she does not know, and he would like a sincere reaction from her.

Three of the mercenaries did want the Mantas-5. They were going to try their hand at being bounty hunters. They were going to present themselves as the bounty hunter and his two sidekicks. Since they would all be wearing armour. No one would know that they were each going to take turns being the bounty hunter. They each have different strengths. So depending on what was called for. That would decide who was to be the bounty hunter. One of them was a better negotiator. So they would negotiate their contracts. One was better with electronics. So they would be their tracker. One was better at combat. He would handle the arena competitions. The fastest way to get your name out there, so that you can start picking up contracts.

Krillgan agreed to surrender the Mantas-5 to them, but only under strict conditions. All edged weapons were going to be removed. Because they all have poison on them. Rasha would also be going through the costumes the assassins had aboard ship. She wants to remove any that she thinks could be useful for Phoenix's crew in the future. She will also be confiscating any explosive devices. So if they want any, they will have to buy them on their own. The last condition, is that they understand who they are really going after. He does not want them ruining any innocent lives. He would also appreciate it, if they could somehow help them. Krillgan was smart enough to know that most of their contracts will involve hunting down the scum of the galaxy. Only they will be doing it on behalf of other scum.

The other four mercenaries were told that they were not allowed to hire on to a crew that worked for a Hutt. If it ever came out that they had worked for Garblaque the Hutt. The Hutt would want them to describe how their unit perished, and what they did until they were hired. Other than that, they could either form their own unit, or join up with another. The four of them said that they were thinking of trying casino security. It is a good steady contract, and there are always pretty ladies around. They were thinking of making their way to one of the casinos on a fringe world. Krillgan told them that there are also casinos on Manaan. If they go to the check-in desk, at the accompanying hotel. They just need to tell the person at the desk that Krillgan sent them to enquire about a job. That should at least get them an interview.

They would have been very suspicious, if they knew that they had dropped out of hyperspace in a barren system in the middle of the Trax Tube. Even more so, if they knew that it was Grimm who took over as pilot. They saw Krillgan in his bounty hunter uniform exit the ship. They assumed that he was disconnecting the Mantas-5. Commander Tamrack went to the bridge to see if they would tell him what system they were in. Instead he found the whole crew looking at a pirate base. He watched as Krillgan landed beside the base. He entered a code and went inside. He whispered, asking Rasha, if this was theirs? Rasha whispered back that it was.

Commander Tamrack watched as the main hanger doors opened up, then one of the ships was pushed out of a hanger. The Commander whistled as soon as he recognised the Vaiken Frigate.

The two Sisters had entered the bridge at this point. They heard the Commander whistle, and asked what this ship was? Rasha told them that this is their new ride. The Fenelar Phoenix is too recognisable by pirates. A lot of pirates work with the Hutts. Using them as a dumping ground, for the things and people they captured. So it would be hard to hide that the Fenelar Phoenix carried the people that destroyed a Sith lab. It would be better if the informants on Nar Shaddaa saw a Sith ship being used to destroy a Sith lab. Even the Sisters understood that logic.

Krillgan left the pirate base and entered the frigate. He used the frigate's tractor beam to bring the Phoenix alongside, then docked the two ships together. Everyone was needed to get the Frigate ready. There were still bedsheets hanging up, that had been used to block the passengers' view of the ship, when it was used as a bridge, to transport the people from the freighter to the Phoenix. That way the passengers would not know what type of ship it was, other than it was a pirate ship.

Grimm was on the bridge, running diagnostics. As none of them had anticipating them using the ship before they parked it. Now they wanted to make sure that everything worked properly. The three mercenaries, soon to be bounty hunters. Transferred all their belongings straight to the Mantas-5. It was believed that both ships travelled at the same speed through hyperspace. So the Mantas-5 would by flying in support of the frigate. That should discourage any pirate attacks.

Rasha was transferring everything from the Phoenix that they would need to carry out their mission. Sith robes, Imperial Trooper's armour, Blaster rifles, explosives. She even transferred all the fresh fruits and vegetables. It was a good thing she did, because the meals aboard the frigate tasted as bad as the meals aboard the Phoenix, when the mutiny started. She brought over Rudy's coolers with the Sister's help. She even brought over some frozen carcasses. There was no freezer on the frigate, and the freezers on the Phoenix were too big to bring across. After they disengaged from the Phoenix, they would place the frozen carcasses in the hatchway, close the hatches and shut off the heating elements. To keep the carcasses frozen that way. Until they needed to start thawing one, to feed Rudy.

Everyone went around laying claim to cabins. They left the Captain's Cabin for Krillgan. The First Officer's Cabin was left for Rasha. The Ship's Engineer's cabin was left for Grimm. Commander Tamrack took one of the bridge officer's cabins. Kreen and Bariasha took the other two. Kran and Elibet took one of the crew cabins, and the remaining four mercenaries took the other.

Once everyone was settled, Krillgan and Grimm boarded the Mantas-5, and were flown into the main hanger. Grimm helped Krillgan take the pirate base out of standby. They wanted all the base's defenses fully functional when they left. Grimm entered a new access code for the base's defences, so it did not fire on the frigate when they returned. Grimm then went back aboard the Mantas-5. Which then flew around beside the base to pick Krillgan up when he left. Krillgan than used the base's tractor beam to bring the Fenelar Phoenix inside the base, than sealed everything up tight. The Mantas-5 quickly flew to dock with the frigate, so that it would be outside of the base's defensive perimeter, when all the weapons went active.

If someone wanted to steal the Phoenix while they were gone, Krillgan wanted them to destroy the pirate base first, before they could get their hands on the Phoenix. That meant that it would take a Capital ship to do it. Even the frigate would be destroyed without the code.

There was not enough room aboard the frigate, for them to continue practising with the lightsabers. What they did find was that the Sith had a very good library describing every creature they expected to find, as they negotiated the lower levels of the labyrinth, where the Sith lab was located. This allowed them the ability to discuss the best ways to take out all of the creatures. The hardest creatures for them to deal with. Will be the creatures created using dark force energy. It was expected that their skin will be impervious to lightsaber damage, as well as blaster bolts. Their weaknesses will be their eyes, nostrils, the inside of their mouths, and their ear canals. The Sisters knew from their lore. That these creatures are susceptible to Air and Earth attacks. So they would be carrying a couple of bags of dirt, when they first enter the labyrinth. Rocks would be better. A rock lance would provide them with a definite kill. Only they did not know if there were any rocks on the surface of Nar Shaddaa. They knew that there would be chunks of concrete, but they did not believe that concrete is living rock, so did not know if they could use the Earth Element to fashion it into lances.

It was decided to take the Traxs Tube to where it intercepted the Oktos Route. They would then take the Oktos Route all the way to the Y'Toub System. The system where Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa are situated.

When they entered the Y'Toub System, Krillgan and all the mercenaries entered the Mantas-5. This was going to be the last chance they have, for going shopping. Tamrack knew the right dealers, to get the best equipment. They found two authentic Neo-Crusader suits of armour that Krillgan bought for the bounty hunters. They also found a copy of a customised bounty hunter's armour. The vendor told them that this copy came from Churabba the Hutt's palace. The armour is not quite as good as the Neo-Crusader armour, but it is a good armour, and it has some very interesting modifications. It is a very good setup for an up and coming bounty hunter. So the three mercenaries told Krillgan that they want it.

The next thing they looked for, was body armour that would fit under a suit, for the up and coming casino guards. The body armour would need to protect from sonic weapons and vibro-blade weapons. It would provide minimal protection from blaster weapons. If the casino was under serious weapons attack. There would be security stations, were upper body armour would be stored, as well as blaster rifles.

They also bought small stun batons, stun cuffs, and their personal comlinks. They then went to a store that sold good durable suits, for the security professional.

When they docked with the frigate, all the mercenaries went aboard the frigate, while Kran took control of the Mantas-5. He also had a number of crates with him. It was his job to pack up everything aboard the Mantas-5, going aboard the Phoenix.

While everyone changed into their outfits, Grimm took the frigate in to land on Nar Shaddaa. He landed on the disused shuttle terminal they had used before. It looked like four Sith came off the frigate, followed by eight Imperial Troopers. Four of them were wearing their brand new body armour, under their black Imperial Trooper armour. It was Krillgan and Kreen that were leading the way. Bariatha and Rasha were behind them. Rasha was a little frustrated, because she was told that there was not very much she could do to help, until they entered the lab. When her lightsaber would actually be useful.

Elibet was sitting in the top gun turret. Keeping an eye on the surrounding. Anyone watching, would have seen the turret turning from time to time. Grimm was on the bridge keeping an eye on the sensors, calling up to Elibet to check out a sector. Rudy just laid down at the hatch, were Krillgan and Rasha left the ship. Waiting for them to return. He was also reaching out with the force. Checking what prey was in the area. Ready to jump up and charge out, if Grimm opened the hatch.

When they came to the entrance to the lower levels. They encountered their first obstacle. Twelve Ganks, standing in two groups of six, were blocking their way.

The Ganks, also known as Gank Killers, are cyborgs. Part man, part machine. Many of them started out as mercenaries. Then because of injuries, and the enticement to be super strong, or superfast, they accepted cybernetic enhancements. Eventually they became more machine then man. Many in the group even had the work done in the Hutt's lab on the lower level. None will admit having work done in The Exchange lab, on the lower levels, in case their loyalty comes into question. Most have blaster rifles built into their arms. A number also have disrupters also built in. To help them with force users.

Krillgan knew that the instructions from the data found in the ISSC headquarters on Randon, was to pay their way, to get past the Gank. There was no way that Krillgan was going to pay, just so he could go down and trash the lab. From studying the material in the frigate's library, Krillgan believed that if the Gank looked like they were going to become aggressive, it was best to fry them with force lightning. There was a big concern that they were not properly internally grounded, so force lightning would fry a lot of circuits. The other option was to use force push, and quickly knock them out of disruptor range. That would mean that the three Clan Sisters would need to force push four of them each. So no one in their group is killed. Lightning would definitely be faster for such a large group.

The Gank spokesman told them that the Sith lab was already at maximum capacity. So they did not have permission to go down to the lower levels. Krillgan told them to step aside. He doesn't need their permission to go where he is going, or do what he came to do.

Krillgan then mentioned that he has a question for them. Do they allow runaway slaves to go down to the lower levels unhindered, or do they capture them, using the Stokli Spay Stick attachment some of them have? The Gank asked him, what sort of question was that from a Sith? Krillgan told him, that it was a question that can determine, whether they live or die.

The Hutts do not like it that the Gank do not stop the runaway slaves. The Gank answer that they are unarmed, so their engagement protocol will not allow them to interfere with them. Instead they note how many slaves will go down to the lower levels each month. Also making note of apparent age and sex of the individuals. If the Hutts were interested, they would also tell them the suspected race of origin for each slave.

The Gank were upset with the question, and many looked like they were getting ready to engage the group.

Out of habit, Rasha activated her lightsaber. It could not do anything about a blast from a disruptor. But she felt helpless with it off.

One of the Gank noticed the color of her lightsaber, and ordered all Gank to stand down. Even going so far as pushing down the arm of the Gank standing beside him. The others questioned his order? He asked them, if their optical sensors are working? They all said that they are. So he asked them what color they registered when the one Sith, activated their lightsaber? They all replied that the blade of the lightsaber, registered as being amber. He asked them, what that means? When they realized what he was trying to say, the two groups backed up and separated. Allowing the Sith group to go between them. Only they knew that they were not really Sith. The blades of all Sith lightsabers are red.

Krillgan could sense all the people around them. That were watching them. Because of the different species, he could not tell if they were normal or mutated life forms. The ship's library seemed to believe that all the Evocii living on the lower levels are mutated.

The Evocii were the original inhabitants of Nal Hutta. But the Hutts tricked them, and purchased the planet out from under them, for a few bobbles. The Evocii were forced to move to Nar Shaddaa. At least until the Hutts tricked them out of that planet as well. With no place to go, they all became the slaves of the Hutts. They were the first ones to flee to the lower levels. So consequently. They became the first ones to be experimented on. When the different groups first built their labs.

What is an unknown fact, is that the synthetic date rape drugs. Which are so prevalent in Sith society. Were first formulated in the Sith lab on Nar Shaddaa.

To see where they were going. Commander Tamrack and the mercenary beside him both activated glow rods, also known as lumas. It gave them fifteen meters of light in all direction. It was also brighter than the light given off by a ball of cold force fire. Bariatha and Rasha also moved to the back of the column, in case Krillgan detected a life form that was approaching them from behind. The only ones that attacked them in this upper stretch of the labyrinth. Were creatures that had either gone insane, or had given up the will to live, and were looking for a quick death. So the group had to keep on their toes. Mutant attacks became more frequent, the deeper they went. The Sisters could also start detecting dark force energy at work in these mutants. Then they encountered the creatures created using dark force energy. The creatures were attracted to them, because the three Sisters kept themselves full of light force energy, using Krillgan's technique. This was so that they had access to a lot of energy very quickly. Giving more power to force push and light force lightning. The one who was kept the busiest was Krillgan. As he had the only Dathomirite sword amongst them. He had it strapped to his waist, so it was not visible under the Sith robe. What he has doing was beheading the creatures to make sure they were dead, using his sword. Since lightsabers were useless against them. Krillgan was hoping that by eliminating all the creatures created using dark force energy, around the Sith lab. That these levels would become safer for the runaway slaves once they left.

Once Kreen and Bariatha used up all the dirt they brought with, they were forced to use chunks of concrete to make their Earth Lances. They found that it required more use of force energy than just dirt. Because it was a stronger substance. But it wasn't as hard to manipulate as living rock. What was important, is that it gave them the desired results.

When the creatures stopped coming, they moved on. It wasn't much further until they came to the lab. Krillgan put his sword away, even though he would have preferred, to continue using it. They suspected that there will be recording devices in the lab, which will record the attack. So the Sith would be able to access it, and analyze it, at a later date. So he wanted them to see that all the attackers had lightsabers.

Krillgan made himself small, and went up to the main entrance to the lab. He entered the code that was in the data, recovered from ISSC headquarters on Randon. He was not surprised that it did not work, in unlocking the main doors. Instead the anti-infantry turrets on either side of the main entrance, started tracking towards where he was standing. He went over to one, and used the Force to tear it off of the wall. Kreen had grabbed the other one with the Force. Which had the same effect as jamming it. So it easily popped off of the wall when Krillgan also grabbed it, using the Force.

The mercenaries, next ran forward and placed shaped charges. Krillgan wanted them to take out a section of the wall just behind the anti-infantry turret. It would force the Sith to come battle him where he chooses. Rather than in the kill zone they created just the other side of the main doors. If they had been smart, they would have let him open the doors, using the code. But then they are Sith after all.

When they were ready, the mercenaries ran for cover, and Tamrack blew open the new doorway. Krillgan, Kreen, Bariatha, and Rasha reached the room on the other side. Just as the four Sith Juggernauts did. Rasha did well for herself. Being strengthen by both Krillgan and Bariatha. They did not need to pull their daggers for this battle. It was a simple thing for Krillgan to force push two of them into each other. Then he and Kreen dispatched them before they could figure out what happened. Then it was four on two. They were dispatched fairly quickly.

When they were ready, the four of them ran to the main hallway. Using their lightsabers to reflect the blaster bolts back at the Imperial Troopers firing at them. Cleaning out that section of the hall.

Commander Tamrack than entered the lab, through the doorway they blew into the wall, and activated the main doors. When they were open he used a vibro-blade knife to disable the door control panel.

Krillgan and his team, proceeded to go through the lab the way they had agreed to, on the frigate. The only thing unexpected was encountering a Sith Marauder. Krillgan had no patients to deal with him. He used the force push to smash him against a wall. At the same time he had thrown one of his Togruta knives. Also using force push on it. Catching the Sith Marauder in the throat. The remaining Sith Juggernauts had seen this, and could not believe it, because the four of them had trouble taking on this Marauder. They all rushed at Krillgan with their blades drawn, not knowing that the Sisters and Rasha were waiting for them, just around the corner. These Sith showed more skill than the first four. So the Sisters all used their daggers. Krillgan even touched the one Rasha was using, so that she could fight as well as they did. It was not long before the Sith all succumbed to their opponents.

Some of the people working in the different labs, clued in that something was not right, while Imperial Troopers went through every room planting explosives. They decided that it was time to leave, and went to the main entrance. They were afraid to go any further. People in the other labs, just told them to stop touching their stuff. They will affect the results. Timrack's men felt no compulsion to tell those people that they were about to die.

While they were preparing to blow the lab. Krillgan went to talk to the people waiting at the main entrance. He told them that the Sith Empire has no further need of their services. They were on their own. If they wanted to get to the surface, they could follow right behind them. He did not think that the Gank would stop them from leaving. Some of them, asked what they were supposed to do, once they reach the surface? Krillgan suggested that they use their hard earned credits, to book passage off of this planet. Otherwise the Hutts would take them, and sell them as slaves on Rorak 4.

The people from the lab did follow closely behind them. Afraid of all the people looking at them, from just outside the light of the glowsticks. Rasha was given the pleasure of activating the explosives when Commander Tamrack thought they were at a safe distance. They heard what sounded as a roll of thunder. Then they felt an energy wave followed by some dust clouds rush past them. It was a lot more dusty after that, in the lower levels. But no one interfered with them going to the surface. The Gank did ask them, if they were able to finish what they came for? Krillgan told them that they were just tying up loose ends. They then asked about the people following them? Krillgan told them that he expected that they wanted to go home. Their work here is done. The Gank pointed out the direction the people should take if they were interested in leaving the planet. The ones that had turned to go in the direction the Sith went, were told to only go in that direction, if they have an armed escort.

True to his word. As soon as everyone was on the frigate. Commander Tamrack went down on one knee, and asked Rasha to marry him. Rasha stared at him, than looked at Eilbet. Asking what she should do? Elibet told her to answer the man. If she says anything but yes, then she will be disappointed in her. This made all the other mercenaries laugh. Rasha turned red in the cheeks. She told Tamrack that she is saying yes. Not because Elibet told her to. But because this is something she wants to do. So Tamrack stood up and kissed her.

Krillgan surprised everyone by suddenly showing up with a bottle of wine from the Singing Mountain Winery. It was nicely chilled, and he had cups for everyone, so they could all toast the newly engaged couple. What was left he gave to Elibet. So when Kran comes back aboard, he can toast them as well.

When they docked with the Mantas-5. All the mercenaries, except Tamrack, told the rest of them that they were all going aboard. They were all heading straight for Mandalore. The ones that want to try casino security, said that they believe that they could catch a ride to Manaan from there. If not, then their friends will have to take them. They wished their former Commander and his fiancée, a prosperous life together, then departed.

Rasha approached Krillgan, and asked him for a special favour. She asked him if he could start teaching Tamrack his traditions, because she wants their relationship to last. She said that Kreen and Bariatha promised to start teaching her, mother's traditions. Krillgan asked Tamrack, if he was in agreement? Since the traditions are usually passed down from father to son. Tamrack told him, that if it will help them have a better marriage together, he was all for it. Krillgan asked them to promise him, that if they ever have a fight, they will never use explosives! They both laughed, then they both promised him.

It felt good to everyone, to get back aboard the Phoenix. Only for Krillgan, it no longer felt like home. He set the pirate base back to standby. That meant it would only go active if someone entered the wrong access code.

Krillgan was back to sleeping in Cargo Bay 1, with Kreen and Bariatha back in his cabin. He felt more acutely, the absence of Smasher.

Kreen and Bariatha convinced Krillgan to let them see a Rancor race. So after taking the Trax Tube to Randon, they took the Pabol Sleheyron all the way to Sleheyron. Krillgan let the Sisters know, that the Rancor races take place on Nal Hutta, what they will be watching, is a transmitted image of the races, along with some men who will be trying to explain the race to everyone. Rasha and Elibet showed the Sisters the dresses they had to wear when they went into a casino. The Sisters told them that it was a good thing that Mother Andriel never saw these dresses, or they would still be getting a lecture from her, every time she saw them. Rasha innocently commented that this means that they should not be considered as her wedding dress. "Not if she was still planning on getting married on Dathomir." The Sisters just had to try them on, and were surprised with the things the seamstress did to make sure they were comfortable, and only gave the illusion of being revealing.

Krillgan decided to dress up as a wealthy diplomat. Wearing one of the outfits they took from the Mantas-5. He had Kreen and Bariatha dress like his personal bodyguards. That meant that they had to wear their heavy Rancor armor, along with a bright red cape from the clothing collection. They also wore headpieces. Modified ceremonial helmets, with two long red feathers coming off the top of each. That the Sisters thought would be better for dancing than fighting. They were also given a force pike each. Krillgan reminded them, that the blades at the tip, were covered in poison. To complete the appearance, Tamrack was dressed as Krillgan's spokesperson.

They went through customs without being touched. The sisters saw Krillgan stop at a metal box, and communicate with it. The box than gave him a large number of coins, that he put in a decorative bag. Which he then handed to Tamrack. The Sisters asked him if anyone could do what he did. It seemed an easier way of getting coins that the other ways he described. Krillgan told them, that the box is a fancy storage device. The coins he removed from this box, he had previously deposited in another box. The box just needed to confirm the deposit, before releasing the coins to him. The Sisters were disappointed. They were thinking of talking to the box, to see if it would give them some coins, then they could give them to Krillgan, as a way to thank him. They were also hoping to take some of the coins, to take back to Dathomir, and show the other Sisters the coins they use for trade.

In the casino, the Sisters had trouble not staring at the way all the women and some of the men were dressed. Mother Andriel would never let Father Chitrah into this place. Krillgan pointed out which women worked in this place, so what they were wearing was their work clothes. They went to the Rancor races viewing area. Krillgan noticed which two teams were racing, and had Tamrack place a bet of one thousand credits on the team he would have expected to win when he was racing. A pretty dancer came over and asked them if they would like to order anything. Krillgan suggested to Tamrack that he order a Nice Surprise for everyone, two plates of fried potatoes with the blood red sauce for his guards, and a bowl of roasted nuts for each of them. Tamrack relayed everything to the dancer, who would be serving them. After she left, the Sisters asked Krillgan why he did not speak directly to the nice lady. She obviously heard everything he told Tamrack to order. Krillgan told them that he is supposed to be too important to speak to anyone directly, except them and Tamrack. So it is Tamrack's job to speak for him, even though they all know that the person heard him. The Sisters could not understand the stupid rules they encounter. No wonder the offworld exiles had trouble fitting in on Dathomir when they first arrived. No one would accept their coins, and no one would speak to them by their rules.

The Sisters liked the Nice Surprise drink when the dancer brought it. They remembered it as the drink served at Krillgan and Ludia's wedding feast. They have not had it since, and asked Tamrack to order them another. After the dancer left, Krillgan told them that they are only allowed to talk with him. He was the only one in the group, allowed to talk with Tamrack. They both apologised they said that they did not know. Krillgan told him that he understands. It was his fault for not explaining things before they entered the casino. It just reflects poorly on him, as not having control of his staff. He doubted that the dancer even noticed.

The ladies polished of the potato wedges before the race started. They did not bother listening to the gibberish the men on the screen were saying. After the race started, they saw that Krillgan whispered to Tamrack, whenever two riders and their Rancor came in conflict. Tamrack would then speak to the metal man, and give him more coins. After the race finished, the metal man gave Tamrack more coins that Tamrack gave him through the course of the race. As they were leaving the casino, the Sisters told Krillgan that they did not understand why it was called a race. The Rancor were grabbing one another, making their riders upset enough, that they would fight. Then when a rider was knocked off, their Rancor would just stand there. They would not even try to finish the race. Krillgan told them that the purpose of the race was to try and generate conflict. The race itself, was more of a distraction. The Sisters were disappointed, they were hoping to see Rancor racing. They were originally thinking of starting Rancor racing on Dathomir, but after seeing what is called Rancor racing, they knew that it would not work.

The Sisters asked Krillgan if they could go watch the Rancor fight, that they were talking about during the race. Krillgan told them that it wasn't a real fight. They were actually going to kill the Rancor. There would be a beastmaster in the arena which will confuse the Rancor, because they look on beastmasters as being their friend. So the only thing to watch, is how many slaves were killed by the Rancor before it is killed.

The two Sisters thought it was horrible, what they wanted to do to the Rancor. They pleaded with Krillgan to save its life. Krillgan told them that they were asking a lot of him. First he needs to determine whether the Rancor wants to be saved. If it does, it will first need to listen to him to save itself. Then he will need to purchase it. The only accommodations he can offer it, is a home in the flying den. He has already talked to the Herd Mother. She does not think he can bond with another Rancor. If he has a Rancor on the flying den he is not bonded to, then she will not accept it into her herd. That means if it leaves the ship, it is trespassing, and can be punished. There is also a good chance he will be off the ship more than he will be on it. Then who will he talk to. Rudy is the only other one he can communicate with. So he will lead a very boring life. Smasher put up with it because they were bonded. So will the Rancor be trading a relatively quick death for a slow death?

The Sisters were not convinced, and pleaded with Krillgan to save it. At least to the point where he can let it choose. If it chooses to die, he knows how to kill it, so it will not suffer.

Tamrack had tried following the conversation. He knew better than to interfere. He also knew that the relationship between the two woman, and Krillgan, is not what he said, when he first went to get them. They are talking like friends. Not people who are holding his wife and son, hostage. The crew also knew them, calling them by their names when they first met. The only thing that was evident, was that they had never gone for a ride on the ship before. He decided that he needs to ask Rasha about them.

When he did, her response floored him. She even mentioned that she wants to get married on their world. Just like her Captains.

Krillgan finally caved in. He took them to the gladiator arena where the fight would be taking place. He had Tamrack place a thousand credits on the Rancor winning. Tamrack reminded him that it was a suckers bet. He himself said that the Rancor is not supposed to win. Krillgan said he remembered. He also liked the odds. They were currently at ninety to one.

After placing the bet, Tamrack told him which box has been assigned to them. Krillgan told him that he wants to stand at the edge of the arena. Tamrack did not see them objecting. He just did not believe they would serve them anything, while they are out of their assigned box.

Krillgan wanted to focus, so that he was only talking to the Rancor called Stoneman. He suspected he would get into trouble if they knew he was communicating by using the Force.

First they brought in the slaves that were picked to kill the Rancor. There were Klatooinians in full armour, with their vibro-blade battle axes. There were Weequay in leather armour, with their force pikes. There were Kaleesh holding force pikes, their bodies wrapped in leather and bone. But they were not wearing bone masks. They must have gotten some Hutt very angry. There were a couple of male Twi'leks, it looks like they are wearing Weequay armour that does not fit them properly. They were also holding force pikes. Then there were the two Besalisks, wearing Klatooinian armour, and holding two vibro-blade battle axes each. Krillgan whispered to the Sisters, that he thinks they are looking at the survivors of a drug deal that went bad. The Sisters asked him, what are drug deals? Krillgan told them that they were trying to exchange strong potions for coins. On many worlds it is forbidden. He suspects that on this world it is allowed, only if the Hutts are first given some coins. Maybe they forgot to give the Hutts their share of the coins, and now they are here. The one person that did stand out, was the Neimoidian. They stood out, because they were not wearing armour, and they were not holding weapons. Krillgan told the Sisters that he believes the Neimoidian is the beastmaster.

They heard the Rancor roar, before he was led into the arena. Probably encouraged to do so, by a beastmaster. It looked like a lot of handlers were pushing it with long poles. Krillgan doubted that the Rancor even felt the poles. It was all for effect.

"Listen to my voice Stoneman, if you want to live."

Stoneman looked around the arena. "Who are you, and where are you?"

"The beastmaster is not your friend. He does not know how to help you. At best he is the same as an annoying infant. Treat him like one."

Stoneman gave the Neimoidian a back hand. Sending him flying. The beastmasters that had sent the Rancor in the arena, knew that they now have no control over the Rancor.

"Stoneman, the only reason the other people are in the arena, is to kill you. Defend yourself."

Stoneman roared. He had smelt a lot of death in this place since he first arrived. The beastmasters here are not like the ones at the palace. He asked for assurance that he would be alright, but they would not give it. All they kept repeating is obey. Now a stranger is talking to him. He watches as the people try to surround him. He doesn't like it, so he swipes at them, knocking them down. When he did, someone buried the head of a battle axe in his forearm. Stoneman roars. They do want to hurt him. Maybe the stranger that spoke to him, is telling him the truth. He plucks the axe out of his arm and just flings it aside. It came close to landing in the stands, and it is still humming. Stoneman swings at the ones who are trying to get around him from the other side. This time he lets his claws rake them. Killing a number of them. Some with the long poles, push them at his arm. He roars because it hurts. Now he swings his arms back and forth. Trying to shred as many people as he can. One jumps up on his arm, and hits him in the chest with his long pole. Smasher swats at him. Crushing him with his hand. He then pulls the pole out of his chest and swings it at the people in front of him. Sending a number of them flying. Gutting one of them with the blade in the process. Stoneman than runs to step on all the people he knocked down. He does not want them getting up, and hurting him. The beastmaster gets to his feet, and asks Stoneman to give him the pole. Stoneman obeys. He does not know about the blade at the end of the pole, and cuts the beastmaster's arm off. The beastmaster faints from seeing his arm cut off. Stoneman is upset with himself for hurting the beastmaster. So he lashes out at everyone who is still standing, or is getting up. Hitting them with the dangerous pole. Hitting them until they are all laying down, and he hears the voice saying "Stop!"

Then he hears, "Drop the pole!"

Tamrack goes and collects Krillgan's winnings. Krillgan tells him to go find someone who can negotiate the sale of this Rancor. He is going down into the arena.

Krillgan knows that he needs to keep his appearance, and find a diplomats way into the arena. When he enters the arena. Stoneman is surrounded by guards and beastmasters telling him that he is bad. Because Tamrack is not with him, he tells Kreen that she will have to be his voice. He tells her to yell, and tell everyone to stop what they are doing. Then they are to back away from the Rancor. One of the guards told them to stop, and asked how they came into the arena? Kreen told him that they walked it, and they better obey her master. He is used to getting his way. Those who try to interfere, are usually punished for it. The guards and beastmasters are not sure what to do. Krillgan tells Kreen to tell them to stop wasting his time. They should be removing the bodies from the arena, while he examines this Rancor. At this moment, Tamrack and an arena official run into the arena, and tell the guards and beastmasters to do as the man says. Krillgan asks Tamrack, who this man is? He does not look like he can authorise a sale. Tamrack told Krillgan that he is a senior arena official. He has already placed a call, to ask permission to negotiate a sale.

Krillgan nods his head, then walks up to the Rancor. With Kreen and Bariatha on either side of him.

"I know you from your smell. You were Smasher's last rider. Quick Feet said that you can talk to Rancor. But I cannot smell Smasher on you."

"You cannot smell Smasher, because he died protecting my family. Why did Quick Feet talk to you about me?"

"Quick Feet is the Herd Mother of all the Racing Rancor. She told use that you had to make everyone believe you were dead, so that you could leave, and take Smasher with you."

"She told you the truth."

"Are you the one who spoke to me when I entered the arena?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"My Sisters asked me to intervene on your behalf. I warned my Sisters that I might not be able to bond with you, as I did with Smasher. If I do not bond with you, then you will never be accepted into our herd, and the people in charge of this arena will never let you go back to your herd. All I can offer you is room on my flying den, as we travel from world to world. I myself might not be on the den. So the only one you can talk to, is the canine called Rudy."

"What of your beastmaster? Can I trust him? Will he speak to me?"

"Krillgan asked him which beastmaster?"

Stoneman answered, "The one standing beside the official."

Krillgan was surprised. Smasher never told him Tamrack was a beastmaster. Then again he never said The Captain was either. To Smasher it was a natural relationship.

Krillgan called Tamrack over. He asked Tamrack, if he thinks he can control the Rancor? Tamrack said he did not know. Krillgan asked Tamrack if he could get the Rancor to sit down. Even Tamrack was surprised when he did. Krillgan then asked Tamrack to see if he could get the Rancor to follow him. He suggested that they walk around him, so that he can watch the Rancor.

Knowing that Tamrack is a beastmaster, was a great relief to Krillgan. At least someone on the ship could communicate with Stoneman if he is not there.

Krillgan waved Tamrack off, so he went back to standing beside the arena's official, ready to start negotiating, once the word was given.

Krillgan told Stoneman that his beastmaster could be trusted, if he chooses to come along. Otherwise, he could end it for him, right here, right now. Painlessly. It would be just like him going to sleep, and not waking up.

Stoneman told him that the life he was offering him. Sounded similar to the life he had in the palace. He wasn't ready to take the deep sleep.

Tamrack knew that when the casino calculates the odds. They factor in a huge profit for themselves. So though the made a huge payout to Krillgan, they took in a lot of money from everyone else. People who bet on how many slaves will survive, the fight with the Rancor. As well as the big money bets, on which slaves specifically will survive. So when the authorisation came through to start negotiating, Tamrack told the arena official, that he knew that they have already earned back all the money they spent on acquiring the Rancor. As well as a calculated profit. The Rancor was expected to perish in this match, so anything they get from selling the Rancor, is a bonus. The casino countered, that because of the Rancor's unexpected victory. There will be a larger audience interested in the Rancor's next match. More interested gamblers, means more profits.

They went back and forth like that, until they settled on Fourty Thousand Credits. Probably four times what the casino paid for Stoneman. Enough to purchase four more Rancor, and possibly pass one off as Stoneman. Tamrack paid the credits out of Krillgan's winnings, then signalled Stoneman to follow him. Since it was now established that he was a beastmaster.

Just outside the arena Krillgan told Tamrack to stop. He sent Kreen to pick some weeds growing just outside the arena. Telling her to be careful not to let the juice from the plants touch her skin. Krillgan knew from his trips to the swamps in Nal Hutta, that these plants are a narcotic. Powerful enough to kill a man. But for a Rancor, they would be a strong localized pain killer. He then directed Tamrack how to use his medi-pack. The one in his outfit. To bandage Stoneman's wounds. Krillgan does not want to be seen to start healing Stoneman now. Since he suspects that they are being watched.

With Stoneman patched up, they were on their way. Krillgan decided to deposit his winnings in his Death Hand account, that the Sith knew about. If they were monitoring it. It would look good to have sizeable amounts of credits move in and out of this account. So it looked like Death Hand was still an active bounty hunter.

After taking off from Sleheyron, Krillgan instructs Rasha to head to Tal Nami. As he stayed with Stoneman and healed his wounds. Stoneman told him that Quick Feet said that he was a healer. Now he knows that everything Quick Feet told them about him is true. He did ask Krillgan, if the reason he did not heal him in the arena, is because they are not bonded? Krillgan told him that the Hutts watch everything and everyone. They never saw him before as a Diplomat. But they learnt that He was familiar with Rancor racing. If they knew that he can heal, they would have looked at him more closely. As it is, most Diplomats have some knowledge of the healing arts. So for one of his guards to gather plants, and for the beastmaster to bandage the wounds. This is something they would expect of a diplomat. What might catch their interest is the flying den that they entered. It has been sighted in unusual circumstances, and was even believed to be destroyed. They did leave without being challenged, so the information has not yet reached those who would be interested.

Kreen and Bariatha wanted to hear everything Quick Feet told Stoneman about Krillgan. Rudy just wanted to see if he could make Smasher's ball squeak.

The Sisters asked Krillgan, if he knew anything about the people who competed with him in the races? He told them that he looked up what was mentioned about them. While on the shopping spree with the mercenaries. Wallup, the oldest on the team was killed a few races after he left. He was knocked out by a stick fighter, and broke his neck when he fell off his Rancor, and landed on his head. They saw Big Red. He was the man that was introduced before the race started, as the course designer. Jezzy is still in the palace. She instructs the riders on fighting techniques. She had even taught some promising riders how to use his special fighting stick. It is rumoured that she and Big Red might be a mated couple. It was reported that when Slim survived his contract, he joined a mercenary group. Employed by Gablaque the Hutt. He has not been heard from since. Krillgan had wondered, if he should ask Tamrack, if Slim was one of his men, who died on Livien? But has always been afraid of the answer.

When they reached the Tal Nami System. Krillgan took his custom starfighter down to the surface. The reason he did this, is because of all the old frozen meals they had stored on the ship that no one would eat. He knew that the refugees would not complain about them. He left some near each camp. Where they would find them while scrounging. He just left a note near each pile that said "share". He did not want them fighting over them.

From Tal Nami, they flew to Chalacta. They were running out of porridge cakes for Stoneman. He knew that there were people on this planet that knew how to make them. He also notified The Captain that Smasher is dead. The Captain convinced him to come down to the surface and tell him about it. Krillgan also used his export licence to purchase some Marley Brew, and Marley Hard Brew.

From Chalacta they flew to Yitabo, and landed next to the Wookiee settlement. This was a special delight for Kreen and Bariatha. They also went hunting with Stoneman and Rudy. Krillgan brought out all the Brew he purchased on Chalacta for the feast that they had that evening. They stayed for a couple of days, to stock up on game carcasses for the freezer. During this time, Krillgan flew over to the ranch. To tell Kenny about shutting down the Sith Lab. He also met the puppy that Kenny was training. Kenny had not yet settled on a name. He was thinking of calling him Blackie, because he was predominantly black. But his paws were white. So he was also thinking of calling him socks. Krillgan told him that he should call him slippers, because he was fond of chewing those.

From Yitabo, they went to Mandalore. Both Krillgan and Tamrack wanted to see if his men had settled in, and made a name for themselves. They were delighted to hear from them, and docked the Mantas-5 with the Phoenix, while they were in the system. They also wanted to talk business with Krillgan. There is a burned out piece of land at the spaceport. Once owned by a disgraced bounty hunter, that the locals believe is cursed. They want to buy it from the Government, and build a new warehouse. They want to use it as their base of operations. They have won some competitions in their arena, so have made some money, and are starting to develop a reputation. They just do not have enough to do what they want. They also want to do it right, the first time.

Krillgan was pretty sure that he knew who used to own the warehouse. Having had some nice chats with the former Cerean Bounty Hunter. He told the trio, that after they purchase the property, but before they start construction. They need to go through the site, like they are gathering evidence. He told them that it is a fool's errand, to try and find the disgraced bounty hunter. But he would not be surprised if someone would pay them to purchase what they found. Krillgan went down to the surface with them. Dressed in his bounty hunter armour. He withdrew the credits from his Death Hand account, for the amount they still needed, to make the purchase, and pay for the building.

The local cantina owner asked them, who the other bounty hunter was, that helped them with their purchase? They told him that it is someone who goes by Death Hand. When someone asked the government about Death Hand. They told them that he seems to be an established Bounty Hunter with a private client list. All they know is that he bullied a Sith Base Commander into getting his way. When the Government was told that he just invested in the new Bounty Hunter. The Government decided to keep an eye on them, as well.

With this new attention. Mandalorian citizens approached them, about being associated with them. The trio suddenly found that they had access to a local armourer. A local electronics whiz, and people willing to run errands for them. They also found themselves being offered some nice contracts.

One contract was for a Barseg nobleman. His mistress had run away with his son. His only heir. He wanted them back, and would pay them handsomely for them. They did find the woman and her son. When they talked with her, they found out that she was actually his wife. She herself was a nobleman's daughter, but had no say in the arranged marriage. The reason she ran away, was because her husband had started to corrupt his son's mind against her. She was warned by some servants that her husband was planning on making a power move. It meant that she would have an accident, and her husband would marry someone else, who would raise her son. She was trying to get to Lianna when they found her. She had heard that there is a daughter of a Barseg Nobleman in their Palace, who is a woman of influence. She was hoping that she could somehow help them.

They brought the Nobleman his wife and son. After being paid, they killed him. They forced his entire staff to swear allegiance to the mother and son. The son now technically owned everything, but because he was too young, his mother became his legal guardian. Mother and son did go to Lianna, and received some excellent advice, from the person they were hoping to meet. They returned to Barseg with some business and security advisors. The mother would be considered an eligible widow, so should expect a number of marriage proposals. The Nobleman's near relatives, were also likely to hire assassins, to try and eliminate them, if they can. Than another relative can lay claim to all their holdings.

Needless to say. No Barseg Nobleman dared hire this Bounty Hunter again.

From Mandalore, they travelled to Richard's world. They wanted to fill their meal larder with meal trays prepared by the Chef at the brothel. He also sent them a hot dinner every evening, for all of them to enjoy.

Kreen and Bariatha spent a few days with Madam Cothia as her house guests. Kreen knew that her grandfather had passed away. But it felt good to have a good cry with her step grandmother. A woman she learnt to admire, while she was a guest in her house on Kindell's world. So they were grateful with Krillgan for making it possible.

Tamrack tried to convince Rasha to have their wedding at the local wedding chapel. Especially when he found out that Rasha knew the owner. So expected that they could get a discount. That is when he found out about all the friends she has on the world Kreen and Bariatha come from. People that were important enough for her, that she wanted them to attend her wedding. She told Tamrack that Krillgan was trying to protect this world from his men. In case they discovered its real name, and told the wrong people about it. She told him that she and the whole crew agreed with Krillgan. Only it seems that they are not very good actors. She also confessed to Tamrack, that she could easily afford the wedding, using her own funds. She took him to the banking kiosk, and showed him her current account balance. In the account she inherited, after her parents died. She also told him about the casino on Manaan, where she has invested a lot of credits. That they also hold a suite for her there. Where she can go at any time. Because of her honesty. Tamrack showed her his account. It was not as large as hers, but it was large enough to start a new life.

He asked Rasha if she thought he should also invest in the casino. Rasha thought it was a good idea. It was better than just have it sitting there. She told him about her friend putting a cap on her investment in the casino. So that any excess funds would automatically be deposited in her account. That way if something happened to the casino. She would not be destitute.

Because he asked, she told him that when she first invested, her cap was set at Sixty Thousand Credits. The cap has increased through the years. She believes that it is currently at One Hundred and Twenty Thousand Credits. Tamrack blushed, he did not know he was marrying such a wealthy young lady. Rasha told him that this is why she agreed to marry him. She has also learnt from Krillgan and Ludia, that family and friends are more important than money. That is why she wants to be married on Kindell's world. To her, they are also family.

Tamrack agreed. He knew the crew of the Phoenix is tight. They consider themselves one family. If Rasha is this close with the people of Kindell's world, than it should be a good wedding.

It took five days for the Chef at the brothel to make all the meals that the Phoenix wanted. Krillgan had another kitchen producing porridge cakes for Stoneman, during this time. Since the cakes last a long time, and do not need anything special to preserve them. Now that the Sisters have taught the crew that they are also nice to snack on, when you're hungry. Even better if you have some jam or cheese, to go with a cup of tea. Krillgan expected the pile of porridge cakes to disappear even faster.

Since they had time to go shopping, they also stocked up on juice containers for the wedding. Rasha also looked at different fabrics with Madam Cothia, and the Sisters. To see if there might be something that she would like, for Mother Andriel to use to sew a wedding dress.

From Richard's world, they went to visit their armourer, Bill'dit, and his force sensitive assistant Fik'set. Krillgan believed that this is the greatest number of Sisters he would ever have with him off of Dathomir. So it was time to purify Bill'dit's demon possessed sword.

He talked to Kreen and Bariatha, assuring them that this Demon was nowhere near as strong as the Demon in Souleater's sword. He believed that Rasha and Fik'set would be a big help, as they are both force sensitive. He knows from experience that the flow of force energy coming from Rasha is the same as what comes from any Sister, when she is chanting the unity chant. He was sure that it will be the same for Fik'set. He told them of the modification they did for Rasha's sake, when they did that ceremony on Yitabo. He was sure that Bill'dit could make something to cover him without touching him. So it would not affect the ceremony. Since anything that touches his body will affect him while he is in the sword.

The Sisters were a little apprehensive. Since Krillgan admitted that he did not know what he would find, once he was inside. But they agreed, when they were told what their reward would be, for helping him. Only one in five Sisters in the Singing Mountain Clan, has a Dathorimite Sword. In the other clans the ratio is much higher. From one in ten in the Great Canyon Clan, to one in twenty in the Rolling Hills Clan. Bill'dit promised Krillgan that he would make him four swords, which can be activated by force users, plus two daggers for each sword.

The location of the ceremony was also important. They wanted a room similar to the inside of their temple. The closest thing they could find in Bill'dit's workshop. Was a storage closet. Bill'dit could not understand why they did not use the room where he has his swords and armour on display. Until Krillgan pointed out, that the Demon could jump to another sword, if he sensed them nearby. He could do this, if he believed he was about to be defeated.

So they removed everything from the storage closet. Which was larger than Krillgan's cabin on the Phoenix. Then they washed it down. Krillgan decided he wanted to lay on his leather jacket and pants. Because it seemed that whatever he lay on, became his initial clothing when he went into another realm. So he wanted the benefit of Rancor leather, right from the start.

Bill'dit had cut a barrel in half, removing the top and bottom. So the Sisters could place it over him, before Rasha and Fik'set would enter the room, to join in the ceremony. Bill'dit remained outside the room, along with Grimm, Kran, Elibet, and Tamrack. When they heard the chanting starting in the room. Grimm started chanting in the workshop, and took Kran and Elibet's hands. It wasn't long before Bill'dit and Tamrack also joined them, also holding their hands.

Krillgan found himself covered from head to toe in Rancor leather. He was standing in a room that reminded him of the outer sanctum of the Sith Temple, where he fought the Acolyte, before he fled his body. The floor looked like it was polished black glass. The walls and ceiling had a glass layer on the stone blocks. Just like in the Nightsister's Temple. The wall and ceiling had a blood red glow. Just enough for Krillgan with his Chagrian sight, to see by. He followed the hall that led to the inner sanctum. When he arrived, he found five armoured opponents waiting for him. They appeared to be wearing red armour, with the opponent standing furthest from him, having fancier armour than the other four. Krillgan assumed that the one with the fancy armour, is the demon. Krillgan wondered if the other four, were people killed by the sword. Now forced to protect the demon. Krillgan did not know if killing the opponents would affect where they spent eternity. He would not want to rob them of going to the campfires of their ancestors, and condemn them to spend eternity with the Demon, in Hell. So he needs to figure out how to subdue them, before battling the Demon. The problem with subduing someone, is that they can recover. Then you have an opponent at your back, while you are fighting someone else.

When Krillgan felt himself ready, he stepped into the inner sanctum. Expecting for a sword to appear in his hand. Similar to what looked like an Earth Element sword, that was in his opponent's hands. The only thing that materialised is a leather shield. No sword.

So Krillgan attacked them with the shield. Hoping to snatch a sword out of someone's hand. He did snatch a sword. Then it disappeared out of his hand, and reappeared back in the hand of his opponent.

Krillgan tried again, sending his opponent flying. He must have been stunned, because the sword did not disappear out of Krillgan's hand right away. He was able to take a couple of hacks at two other opponents. Forcing them back. Before the opponent that Krillgan sent flying started to stir, and his sword reappeared in his hand. Krillgan ran back to the hallway, when he saw himself about to be surrounded. In the hallway, they could only approach him one at a time. Except that none of them came after him.

Krillgan wondered if the Demon might lose control of the people, if they left the inner sanctum. So he grabbed one opponent. Holding his sword arm so that he could not swing, and dragged him towards the hallway. Only to encounter some sort of force field. Keeping him from dragging his opponent into the hall. Yet when he pushed his opponent from him. He fell backwards into the hallway from the force of the push. Krillgan decided to go back to the outer sanctum to rethink his strategy.

Kreen remembered that Krillgan said that having his two daggers placed on his chest by Ludia, was what he needed to defeat Souleater's Demon. So she got up, and placed Krillgan's two daggers on his chest. But instead of placing them point down, as Ludia did, she placed them point up. Since she remembered how quickly Krillgan sat up after his ordeal. If it wasn't for Ludia's fast reflexes, the daggers would have cut him when he sat up.

When Krillgan reached the outer sanctum. He found his two daggers lying on the floor. He positioned his shield to cover his back, then picked the two daggers up. They became force swords in his hands. He was sure that the force swords were more powerful than the swords his opponents have. He ran back to the inner sanctum. Engaging his opponents right away. Shattering their swords with his. Only to have their swords reform in their hands, immediately after. Krillgan had to use his martial arts training to try and knock an opponent unconscious, after shattering their swords. Usually a good shot to the side of the head, with the hilt of a sword. Followed by a sidekick to the chest, would render them unconscious. He progressed through all the defenders this way. But when he turned to face the Demon, he found himself facing five Demons. The Demon had replicated himself. Krillgan knew that he only had to kill the actual demon, to end this. But the demons were not standing still. So he could not tell which one was the real demon. He started attacking the ones closest to him. Whenever he dispatched one. It disappeared. After he dispatched the second one. He felt a slash across his back. One of the four demon defenders had revived and attacked him. He turned to deal with him. When he turned back, there were five demons he had to deal with. Apparently, when he takes his eyes off of the demons. It can replicate itself to its full number. Krillgan found himself retreating to the hallway again. He watched as one by one, the demon defenders revived. When the last one revived, the number of demons returned to one. Apparently, the Demon cannot control his four defenders, and replicate himself at the same time. The bad news is that the Earth Element swords they use, can damage Rancor leather, or at least its replica in this reality.

Krillgan removed his damaged shield, and set it down. Just like that, it disappeared, and he did not know how to get another one. If he gets attacked from behind one more time, it can hurt him. He realized that he might not be able to heal in this reality. So he returned to the outer sanctum to think. At least he was not feeling tired, after all that fighting.

Fik'set believed that he was supposed to do something. He got up, and went into the workshop. He picked up a lump of the special metal they make, to make swords that force users can use. He went back into the storage room and placed it on Krillgan's forehead, were it gave a nice green glow.

Krillgan noticed a nice green glowing rock, on the floor of the outer sanctum. He bent over to pick it up. When he touched it, it became green glowing force armour. It was time to go finish off the demon.

Krillgan returned to the inner sanctum. The Demon screamed when he saw him. Krillgan went after the defenders with a vengeance. Sending their unconscious bodies flying. Then he started working on the demon images. When he felt a slash on his back, he do not take his eyes off of the remaining demon images. Instead he ran around them, so he could see them, while dealing with the demon defender. He had to deal with each defender once more, before he was able to face the Demon himself. The Demon was a much better fighter than the defenders, or his copies. Krillgan had to concentrate, to try and understand his style of fighting, and to see what weaknesses he could exploit. He had to subdue two more demon defenders. Before he understood his weaknesses, and started pressing the attack. Before he killed the Demon, he found himself fighting two demon defenders, while fighting the Demon. He knew that if it wasn't for his armour, he would have been injured, or even killed.

After beheading the Demon, the temple disappeared. The defenders that were fighting him stopped. Partially because they lost their swords and armour. Partially because they were dazed. They were trying to understand where they were, and what they were doing there. The polished black glass floor remained. But there was now a glowing turquoise sky. Two of the former demon defenders, came up to Krillgan, to shake his hand. They identified themselves as being Jedi Knights that followed the Ashla way. They were killed by a Jedi Knight that followed the Bogan way, and trapped a dark force demon inside this sword. They promised Krillgan, that if the situation ever arose, they would try to help him. It is the only way that they have to thank him for liberating them. After they left, the other two demon defenders approached him. They told him that a Jedi Knight that followed the Bogan way, had seduced them into following him as his Padawan. They helped him perform the ceremony that trapped the dark force demon in the sword. Then he turned on them. Claiming the demon needs their help. Killing them with this sword. They do not know if they can help him. But if they can, they will. With that they both faded away.

Krillgan sat upright with a start. Hitting the barrel with his belly. Not even noticing the sound of his dagger's bouncing off of the half barrel. Or the chunk of metal that went flying off of his forehead, landing by his feet.

Krillgan started recounting everything that happened. Fik'set jumped up and ran into the workshop to grab a recorder. After recording what he could, he asked Krillgan to describe it again, because he missed the first part. Everyone from the workshop was standing at the doorway listening to his story. When he finished it the second time. Kreen suggested that they all leave. They need to let Krillgan dress himself, unless one of them volunteers to help him. Rasha turned red in the face, when she realized that Krillgan was naked under that half round piece of metal. Krillgans cheeks also darkened when he realized the same thing, and everyone was staring at him. He was relieved when they all left and closed the door.

Kreen and Bariatha were trying to recall what Krillgan said. So that they could give an accurate account to the elders. When they suddenly heard Krillgan's voice coming out of a box. Describing everything they wanted to remember. They asked Fik'set how he did that. Fik'set told them the purpose of the box. He can play it back as many times as they want. So that they can write out what Krillgan said, word for word.

Krillgan came out of the storeroom. He was carrying the purified sword, and a lump of metal. He gave Bill'dit back his sword, and accepted back the one credit coin. Which he used to purchase the sword, so that he could claim it as his own, for the ceremony. Bill'dit told Krillgan that he drives a hard bargain. But in the end, he still has the better deal. Krillgan told Bill'dit, that now that the sword is purified, he gets to rename it. Bill'dit called it his Turquois Beauty. Then he and Fik'set went and mounted it in the showroom. When they returned, they brought the four swords, and eight daggers. The agreed to payment, for purifying the sword.

Krillgan called over Kreen and Bariatha. He told them that the machine won't forget his words, if they shut it off and leave it. It was time to pick their sword and name it. Both Kreen and Bariatha appreciated the workmanship that went into the swords. Before they even touched them with the force. When they did touch them, they were giddy. It took a long time for them to decide on the one they selected.

So they would not waste time selecting daggers. Bill'dit told them which daggers went with each sword. He told Krillgan latter, that he picked them randomly. They are all good quality, so it should not make any difference.

Kreen called her sword "Brianda", which means, chosen to serve. Bariatha called her sword "Shraddema", which means, made to defend. They both repeatedly thanked Krillgan for them. They also promised to look after them, and the swords and daggers that they will deliver to their Sisters.

When everyone was ready they departed for Kindell's world. Only making a couple of stops for tea and juice.

Krillgan found out that he is the proud father of a beautiful baby girl, called Ta'Yanna. Ludia did not know how long he would be. Since she also knew about Krillgan's desire to purify Bill'dit's sword, and who knows how many emergencies he found along the way. As soon as she received word that the Phoenix was on its way back, she started packing so that they could leave right away, and get back to a normal family life. She was not bothered by the delay of leaving, because Rasha wanted to get married on their world. She understood, because in many of their hearts, Rasha was one of them.

What Ludia did not like was Krillgan telling her not to come, when they leave. Because he was going to Devron. He was going to have trouble there. Even though he is a member of a Devaronian Clan. Being a product of interspecies marriage. There was also the problem that he might have to reveal who his parents are. If that is leaked, he will have wave after wave of bounty hunters to deal with. Made even worse, if he is forced to protect his children.

Ludia did not argue with him. Instead she went crying to her mother. Amblin-Elu called an emergency meeting of the elders. Mother Andriel and Father Chitrah were invited, as was her sister, Butashe. The person that they were there to discuss is Krillgan. Ludia was worried that Krillgan was disconnecting from his family. Partly because of him being unable to live on Dathomir. Mainly because of his inability to grieve properly for the loss of those he loves. Starting with Smasher, who he was bonded to. That he was on the other side of the galaxy when it happened, made it even worse. He did not have a chance to hear Smasher say goodbye, for himself. Ludia believes that it would have helped Krillgan if he had. Then there was the death of Grandmother Emily. He was not in a position to help her. Even though her death was directly attributed to her beating. All he could do was diagnose that she was dying, and would pass away soon. Like the rest of them, all he could do was make her last few days comfortable.

The meeting was almost side tracked when Kreen and Bariatha presented their report. The elders were delighted in the detail of Krillgan's time in the sword, and how the events in the sword were directly affected by the people in the room with him, chanting. They loved the beautiful green glow of all the swords and daggers that the armourer made for them. He called it an artificial Dathomirite. He showed them the original instructions in the Kwa symbols. Used by ancient Jedi to make their own swords. They also looked at the translation Lydia and Krillgan wrote down for him in basic. Then he showed them all the ingredients listed. There were a number that they did not recognise, because they have never seen them on Dathomir. So they will never be able to make their own. Bill'dit was kind enough to allow them to make a copy of the original manuscript.

Ludia had to force the focus of the meeting back on Krillgan. Since the elders were going over all the manuscripts Kreen and Bariatha just shared with them.

The two Sisters did admit that they persuaded Krillgan to intervene in Stoneman's life, because they saw he was having trouble letting go of Smasher. It did not work. They spent more time with Stoneman than Krillgan did. It wasn't wasted time, as they learnt more about Smasher and Krillgan. Unfortunately, they are responsible for an orphan Rancor, being on Krillgan and Ludia's flying den. At least Stoneman seems to accept his fate. It is Rasha's fiancé, Tamrack, and everyone's friend, Rudy, that interact with him the most. With Tamrack making sure that he is fed every day.

Everyone could see Krillgan's argument, for not wanting Ludia and the children with him initially. But that was as far as it went. They told Ludia, that she may have to force herself back into Krillgan's life, at some point. If their marriage is going to survive. He has to be reminded that he is a father, and a husband.

Chitrah took that as being his responsibility, but was sidetracked by Tamrack. Krillgan had started his training in their traditions, but Chitrah would need to bring him to the point where he is ready to marry. Tamrack questioned father, why it was so much easier for him to learn from him, than Krillgan? Tamrack had quickly developed the habit of calling Mother Andriel, mother, and Father Chitrah, father. He started doing it because that is what Rasha did. But then it became something more. Subconsciously, he needed these relationships.

Father told Tamrack that it had to do with age and experience. When Krillgan was teaching him. It was like he was being taught by a brother. Someone with lots of knowledge, but little in experience of life's challenges. Where, because of his years, he has both to offer him. Because of this, Tamrack spent all his time with father. Denying Krillgan the alone time with his father, he so desperately needed.

Tamrack loved Kindell's world. It was a big relief for him that any of the Sisters could empower Rasha the way Krillgan could. At first he thought it had to do with the relationship the two of them have. He was worried that it could interfere with their marriage, since Rasha clearly loved Krillgan. But he saw that same love for Ludia, Krillgan's wife, and their close friend Diennu. So that no longer bothered him. He found mother's daughter, Aliyanna, to be an excellent teacher. When it came to being a beastmaster. He envied the relationship that she had with her Rancor, Strongman. Not knowing that they are actually bonded.

The other preparations for the upcoming wedding, were also a nice distraction. He liked that he would not have to wear a uniform. He did not know where his dress uniform was, that he wore when serving Gablaque the Hutt. He would rather it remained buried. He liked the idea of wearing a leather outfit to his wedding. He was surprised to find out that the leather outfit Krillgan wore most of the time, was his wedding outfit. He thought that these people are very practical. He had often admired Krillgan's leather boots, and the special place for holding his daggers. When he gets his boots, he was going to put some vibro-blade knives in his. Just like Rasha has.

Tamrack asked the cobblers to make his leather outfit black. This way his outfit will compliment, whatever Rasha is wearing. He had been assured by Rasha, and mother that it is a dress. When he went to the tailors, to be measured for a shirt. He asked if they could make him a number of shirts, to go with his outfit. He will let Rasha pick the one that will look the best for the wedding.

The tailors were also delighted when Kran and Grimm approached them about new outfits for the wedding. Theirs are getting a little worn. To the tailors this was a compliment. It meant that they liked their outfits, or they would never have touched them after the last wedding.

Rasha had asked Krillgan, to stand with her as her guard, as he is her Captain and friend. They thought that Tamrack would choose Ludia. He surprised everyone, by asking Kreen to stand with him. When he understood the tradition. He felt that Ludia was Rasha's Captain and friend. He found Kreen to be a very interesting person, and was not offended by the way she teased his men when she first came aboard the Phoenix. He found her to be dedicated to her task. He also got to know her quite well, after his men went their own way. She also helped him to get to know Stoneman, and what were healthy portion sizes for his meals, and other ways that he could be his friend.

The only one that was left out of the preparations was Stoneman. Rudy could not understand why he was not allowed off of the flying den. Stoneman had to explain, that Smasher's herd was not his herd. Krillgan had to explain. That it was the same, when they went hunting on Myrkr. Vorn would not let them hunt in his territory. They had to find a territory that no one claimed, before they could go hunting. They were fortunate that Vorn gave them permission to go through his territory to go hunting. Most Vornskr would not let them.

Rudy asked Krillgan, if he was still allowed off of the ship? If he was, could he go hunting? Krillgan told him that his herd had accepted him, because he was Smasher's friend. As far as going hunting, he should stick to the small game. The creatures that Rancor only hunt, when they are very hungry, because game is scarce.

Stoneman ended up spending most of the time sitting at the top of the ramp. Smelling all the nice smells from this world, occasionally talking with the Sisters sent to guard the ship. The only time he was allowed off the ship, was if My Friend came for him. The Sisters told him, that he is safe with her. My Friend often asked him about Smasher. She was not jealous that Quick Feet had Smasher's son. She believes that Smasher is the father of her daughter. Stoneman found out that My Friend is bonded to Ludia, Krillgan's mate. Ludia is also a leader on the flying den. She also has three young of her own to look after. It helps that her oldest is training as a Sister.

The two of them would walk around the clearing, being careful not to injure any flowers near Rasha's mother's grave. They would also run together down the path to the village, and back. With Stoneman being able to run a little further each day. But they would not go hunting together, and sex was not allowed.

Occasionally, other Rancor would come by. If they brought a game animal that the Herd Mother said was for the orphan, the Sister would accept it on his behalf. Otherwise she would tell the Rancor that they were not allowed to be there.

As the wedding came closer. My Friend would describe the changes that will take place in the clearing. So Stoneman would know before they happened, so he wasn't surprised by the different smells and sounds. She pointed out where the herd will be standing. The Herd Mother told her, that he will be allowed to sit at the bottom of the ramp, to watch everything, during the wedding. They will make sure that some of their feast is shared with him. But it will be a human that will bring it. The Herd Mother does not want any of her herd challenging him on that day, because he does not have a herd smell.

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. Aliyanna gave Rasha and her father a ride to the clearing in her Rancor cart. Now was not the time to run and lose all the pretty flowers braided in her hair. Rasha picked all the flowers in her and Krillgan's hair, and her bouquet, to come from the flowers growing around her mother's grave site. They had started to spread, so there was a pretty blanket of flowers there. The flowers that Tamrack and Kreen wore, came from the Clan Mother's cabin. They were picked by Ludia, Lydna, and Grimshee. The Sister that Lydna is training with.

Some of the children giggled when they saw the band of flowers in Krillgan's hair. They have never seen a man with flowers arranged like that in his hair before. But because he was guarding the bride. He had to wear the flowers like she did. Amblin-Elu presided over the wedding. Kreen had flowers in her hair the way Tamrack did. As he is the groom. She liked that Amblin-Elu, and Ludia, did their hair. Just like Butashe and Diennu did up Rasha and Krillgan's hair.

Rasha was wearing a beige dress made from natural unbleached fibers. That had a gold sheen in the sunlight. She had a shawl made from offworld silk, died berry purple. Tamrack's shirt was made from the same fabric as Rasha's dress, by the tailors. Mother Andriel had given a piece to them to sew, along with the other shirts that they made for Tamrack.

The ceremony went well. But the people were not expecting what they saw during the invoking of the blessings of the force. They were expecting, Krillgan's sword and shirt to glow blue. But it was the green glow of Kreen's sword that surprised them.

Krillgan and Kreen did not sit at the flaps to the tent, to guard it, they just sat around the tent with the other Sisters, chanting. They did not want to sit too close to the tent, in case they accidently empower Rasha, while she was making love to Tamrack. So it was Aliyanna that sat by the tent flap, to let her mother know when Rasha left the blanket, for her to inspect with Elibet. Her two surrogate Mother's.

Father Chitrah was in charge of the feast. He was now an old hand at mixing Nice Surprise. The main drink for the wedding feast. He made sure that all Sisters sitting around the wedding night tent, were well fed. He was happy to see a beastmaster carry a carcass for Stoneman to consume.

Richard could not understand why his mother was crying when the Phoenix left. He likes it here. He has lots of children to play with. His sister Lydna would tickle him whenever she found him. He also saw her do some amazing stuff. When he asked mother if he would be able to do it, when he is older? He was disappointed to hear that he would not. But that did not stop him from enjoying himself. He also liked his grandfather and grandmothers. They were always ready to answer any question that he asked. Even if the only answer was to hear them laugh. He would usually get a hug and a kiss afterwards. He did not notice that his mother spent most of her time looking after their baby sister, and would often have a sad faraway look on her face. But other people noticed.

After taking off, Krillgan had Rasha fly around the southern tip of the continent to get to the main town. He had her and Tamrack trade the tea that they purchased for this reason, for the kegs of blended New Ale, regular Ale, and Fruit Wine.

From Dathomir they flew to Lianna. Tamrack was surprised that Madam Santhe was interested in seeing their wedding outfits. Rasha was not. So he obeyed her when she insisted that they must wear them. She has a longer history with Santhe Corporation and the royal family, than he does.

After their visit with Madam Santhe. Krillgan handed them robes to wear, then escorted them to a dress shop run by some Togruta. The seamstresses pretty much ignored Tamrack. They spent most of their time examining Rasha's wedding dress, and inquiring into the health of the designer. Tamrack did like going to the Togruta enclave for dinner, followed by a dance to celebrate their wedding. At least the men appreciated the outfit Tamrack was wearing. The Togruta tried to hide the disappointment that they felt, that Ludia and their children did not come with Krillgan. That they were not even on the ship by Krillgan's choice.

Before leaving the next morning, they made Krillgan promise that he will bring them the next time he comes. They want to meet the newest member of his family. After they left, the Togruta all agreed that something is wrong with Krillgan, but were unsure as to how to help him.

From Lianna, they took the Perlemian Trade Route all the way down to where it intersected the Hydian Way. Only having to deal with pirates, when they were knocked out of hyperspace before they reached the Tanaab system. The crew was surprised that Krillgan did not go to battle mode, and scramble for his fighter. Instead he went straight to ship assault mode, and started heading for their support ship. Flying right through their starfighters.

The support ship was called a Squib Momship, it was a rare 50 meter freighter, built by Squib Merchandising. Originally designed as a support ship. So it came with armour and tractor beams. This one was modified, so it had a fighter bay.

One of the starfighters they flew through, was an Aurek-Class Tactical Strikefighter. It launched one of its torpedoes at the Phoenix, as soon as it could target the ship. Because Krillgan was touching Rasha with the force, she was able to target and blast the torpedo from the forward quad-laser turbo cannon turret. Destroying the torpedo, the Aurek Starfighter that launched it, and the Sith Starfighter next to it. Kran took out an older Liberator-Class Starfighter, from the tail gun turret. While Elibet destroyed a Davaab Starfighter. A more compact version than Ludia's starfighter.

The Squib Momship started moving, as soon as they realized that all their fighters were destroyed. But the Phoenix was faster. Krillgan started firing the Heavy Laser Cannons as soon as they were in range. Concentrating their firepower where he suspected their power units were situated. As soon as he was within range for the Ion Canons, he fired them, disabling the ship. All they could do now was drift. Krillgan kept firing the Heavy Laser Cannons as they continued to approach the support ship. Before they came within point-black range. Krillgan activated the Shield, and had the Phoenix start travelling backward. That is when the support ship exploded.

Tamrack, who was sitting in the pilot's seat, asked Krillgan, why he did not come along side, and board the Squib Momship? These ships are very rare, and would command quite the price, if taken to any shipyard. Krillgan's only response, is that he hates pirates.

Grimm did a quick analysis of the Phoenix from his engineering console. He detected no damage anywhere, and told the Captain it was safe to proceed. So they re-entered hyperspace. They exited hyperspace in the Brentaal System. The cross-road between the Perlemian Trade route and the Hydian Way.

From Brentaal, they took the Hydian Way to the Bellassa System. From there they were going open hyperspace to Manaan. It was the long way around. But this is the system where Krillgan was leaving the Phoenix in his custom starfighter. Because there was no astrometric computer on his starfighter, he needed the Phoenix's computer, to do the calculations. So that he could cut across to Duro, than take the Corellian Trade Spine to Devaron. After receiving the data. Krillgan told Rasha and Timrack to enjoy their honeymoon, then jumped to hyperspace.

When they arrived, the spaceport authority did not even question why they were there. Granting them clearance right away, all the way down to Ahto City spaceport. Which upset some freighter Captains, whose ships were in holding patterns, still waiting for their permission to land and unload. The customs official waiting at the bottom of the ramp, asked if Captains Krillgan and Ludia, would need to speak with an elder, or where they going straight to the resort? Rasha informed him that neither Captains Krillgan nor Ludia were with them this trip. They let them have the freighter for a honeymoon trip. They welcomed acting Captain Rasha to Manaan, and told her where her and her crew could catch the next launch going to the resort.

Grimm, Kran, and Elibet, had each agreed to alternate days that they would remain aboard ship, to babysit their internal ship's security team. Making sure they were fed, and not getting into trouble. Stoneman realized that this crew was used to being around Smasher and Rudy, and looking after their needs. Even though they were not beastmasters, they still communicated good feelings, and Rudy trusted them. So he soon became used to them.

Grimm took the first day, so Kran and Elibet were accompanying Rasha and Tamrack on the launch. It was larger than the fishing boats that Kran and Elibet were used to. There were no Selkath to paddle this boat. The crew from the Phoenix were the only passengers allowed on the bridge. Where the Selkath Captain proudly told them about the virtues of his boat. It was solar powered, so did not require a fuel source. It was internally, impeller driven, so would not harm their cousins in the water, if they came too close. There was a governor controlling the cruising speed. This was so the launch did not move fast enough to suck up the fish they eat, into the intake, and kill or damage them. Like their freighters at a space station, when docking at the resort, their launched is grabbed by a tractor beam to bring them to their docking space. Then held in place by electromagnets. The dock itself is a floating dock. Which accommodates them to be able to use this technique. Otherwise it would be mooring lines and bumpers.

When they arrived at check-in, Kran and Elibet were given access cards to the Phoenix's suite, without having to mention their names. Rasha was told that the man with her would be required to register, because he is an unknown to them. They also asked her, if she will be having dinner this evening with Talmi, and the Starpleasure's Ambassadors? Rasha introduced Tamrack as her husband. They are recently married and are here for their honeymoon. So Tamrack's name will be a permanent add on to her room. She asked Tamrack if he wanted to have dinner with a friend of Krillgan. She assumed that the Ambassadors are his friends as well. Having worked for the Hutts, Tamrack had heard about the Ambassadors, so was very interested in meeting them.

At their room, he told Rasha that they are all pretty females. Every male mercenary that has worked for him, has dreamt of meeting them. He also confessed that he has nothing to wear that would be good enough to have dinner with them. He told Rasha that some of the dresses she brought with her from the Phoenix would be nice enough. Rasha asked the room's computer, if there are any dinner outfits, her husband can rent for the evening? The computer told Tamrack were to stand, so that it could scan him. It then displayed the outfits it had in his size, along with its recommendation. Tamrack agreed to the one offered, and the computer told them that it will be in their room within the hour. Having seen the outfit Tamrack was going to wear, Rasha decided on the dress she would wear, and found out from the computer the time and place for dinner.

Because they had time, Rasha decided to take her husband on a tour of the resort. Including the facilities for employees. It seems that everywhere they went. Some of the staff recognised her, and came over to greet her. Some servers just handed them the drinks they were carrying, and returned to replace them, for the intended customers. When they were in the employee portion of the resort, a girl ran up to Rasha, and asked if Lydna is here with them? She told the girl that Lydna is in a special school. The girl seemed disappointed, and asked Rasha to say hello for her. Rasha told Tamrack that Lydna is Krillgan and Ludia's oldest child. She made friends with this girl, when they rescued their family from pirates. Tamrack remembered being introduced to a young lady that jumped from the ground up to the rooftop patio of the house where they were staying. She was around this girl's age. Tamrack latter checked, he could not have jumped that high.

Dinner turned out to be nice and interesting for Tamrack. Talmi told Tamrack that the first time he met Rasha. She was wearing Krillgan's clothes. Krillgan had found her surviving on the streets of Nal Hutta. Using the fighting techniques that Krillgan had previously taught her. She was fighting off slavers and rapists. While at the same time, protecting little children living on the streets, from the same people. He found out that her father had been killed by pirates, and his crew sold into slavery. Krillgan had decided to use his many talents, to buy her crew's freedom, and eventually bought back the Fenelar Phoenix from the pirates. That is how Krillgan became its Captain.

Talmi than told Tamrack and Rasha how he and Krillgan first met most of the famous Ambassadors. Only they were not known as the Ambassadors yet. Mowa was introduced as the Cathar, Ju'ma as the blue Twi'Lek, Be'shu as the green Twi'Lek, and Chask as the Togruta. The Ambassadors told Tamrack and Rasha how embarrassed the two young men looked, when they opened the entrance to their suite, and found all those beautiful women inside. Talmi's face did blush as the Ambassadors told their story.

Rasha was also not afraid to talk business with Talmi. She told him that her husband also wanted to deposit some credits through their apartment, only in his name. He is embarrassed that his new bride has more business sense, and better opportunities to help her credits grow. He realizes that he has a lot of catching up to do. Talmi told Rasha that he will leave a name on their room's computer. He should be able to arrange everything they asked about. He then asked them, when can they get together for dinner again? The Ambassadors also wanted to come. It was fun sharing stories. So they set a date for when they can get together again.

After returning to their apartment, Tamrack asked Rasha if he should buy an outfit for dinner. Rather than renting one, each time they are invited out. Rasha told him that if he was going to only wear it on Manaan, then it might not be economical. But if he thought he would be wearing it elsewhere, then he should go ahead and buy one. This was Tamrack's dilemma. He did not know if he would wear it anywhere else.

The next day, they met with the man Talmi suggested. Tamrack invested all of his credits and peggats in the casino. Leaving only one hundred credits and peggats in each account, so that the banking consortium would not touch them. He asked that there be no cap in his investment, like Rasha has. He has a lot of catching up to do. He knew that if something happened, like the Sith Empire attacking Manaan again. Rasha had more than enough for them to live on, if they had to leave the Phoenix.

Tamrack decided to see if his buddies ever made it to Manaan, to find jobs as casino security guards. He found that he could not access casino personnel files from a regular resort computer, but when they were back in their apartment they had no problem. Rasha explained to him that they have special clearance, because of all the help the Fenelar Phoenix did, to make the resort happen. He found his friends working at another resort on Manaan. He checked their work schedules, and saw that they all had dinner off this evening. He asked Rasha if it was okay for him to meet them for dinner. Rasha let him know that it was only okay, if she was allowed to come along. So he sent a message to them, as they were working. Saying Commander Tamrack would like to meet them for dinner.

They left for lunch, and the restaurant they approached let them straight in. Even though they were only inquiring about the availability of a table, since their appeared to be a lineup to get in. Their waitress, when she saw who she was serving, gave Rasha a hug and had tears in her eyes. Instead of giving them a menu, she gave them a couple of options, based on the meals she knew the Chef preferred to cook. Neither Rasha nor Timrack minded the shortened menu, and quickly made their choices. After she left to place their order, and return with their drinks. Tamrack asked Rasha, what that was all about? Rasha told him she wasn't sure. Apparently, they helped her at one time.

Lunch was great, and the waitress told them that she had already charged it to their room. She also congratulated them on their marriage. She just found out when she submitted their bill.

When they returned to the apartment. They had four messages waiting for them. Tamrack's buddies were looking forward to dinner.

They decided to spend the afternoon on the apartment's private sundeck. It was their honeymoon after all. Only asking the computer to warn them when they had to dress to catch the launch to the other resort.

Tamrack decided that one of his shirts, and leather pants was dress up enough for tonight's dinner. Rasha decided to wear a shorter summer dress. Tamrack teased her that it was a good thing her legs will be under the table, while they have dinner. Or he might not be able to have a conversation with his buddies. Tamrack started laughing when he saw that the restaurant where they were meeting his buddies, had glass tabletops.

The mercenaries only commented on how beautiful Rasha looked. The waitress asked Rasha if she should make their table top opaque. Tamrack answered for her, and said "Yes". During dinner, the mercenaries told their Commander, that more than two thirds of the people working at the resorts, and Ahto City, have a connection with Krillgan and the Fenelar Phoenix. The ones that were former refugees call him the purple healer. Others were rescued from slavery, some more than once. They told their Commander, that a lot of them also fondly remember his wife, as the First Office, who playing an important part in their rescue. So they should expect to get the royal treatment wherever they go on Manaan. Their waitress had brought their drinks. She overheard the last part of what they said. She told them that she is one of those people. The first time she saw this lovely lady, she was all dressed in leather. She had a stubby blaster rifle in her arms, and a lightsaber hanging from her belt. The people that they had rescued before, followed her and Krillgan around, like they could protect them from anything. Now she is convinced that they can. They heard Krillgan tell the others about the job opportunities on Manaan. She and her husband decided to check it out. They left before the conscription started. Some of their friends were not as lucky.

After she left with their dinner order, the mercenaries told them that they hear it all the time. When people know that you have met Krillgan, they take that as permission to tell you how he has rescued them. They told their Commander that so far, it has proven to be the most interesting place they have worked. On top of that, they have spies on the planet. The Sith, the Republic, the Hutts and the Mandalorians, all have Embassies on Ahto City. They are the buffer that keeps between them.

They told the Commander that the hardest part is shutting off the security part of them, when they are off shift. It appears to be a major turn off, to all the pretty ladies they see all the time. On shift, they don't have time to look at them, since there is always so much happening around them. When they are off shift, they have a tendency to stare, and forget how to use their mouths to speak. That had Tamrack and Rasha laughing.

Rasha asked them, who they wanted to meet? They already told her that people listen and respect her. Maybe she can use it to help them. The Mercenaries told Rasha that who they would really like to meet are the Ambassadors. They have only ever seen them after one of their dancing gigs. They have special security looking after them. They could never get close enough to say hello. Rasha told them that they had dinner with them last night. They are all single. They said that most of the guys who work on Manaan, are too afraid to talk to them. While some of the customers, think they are play toys, and are always trying to touch them.

Tamrack noticed that when Rasha said that they had dinner with them. They all stared at her with open mouths. He interrupted, and told his men, "Chin up!" The waitress bringing their meals laughed when she heard that. She served their meals, and told them that this should help exercise their chins.

Rasha did arrange for the mercenaries to meet the Ambassadors. There were no bells or whistles, or flashes of starlight. The mercenaries had to be vague on how they encountered Krillgan, and how they were able to help him later. Rasha reinforced their vagueness. Reminding the Ambassadors, that they all know things about Krillgan, which can get him and the Fenelar Phoenix into a lot of trouble, if the wrong set of ears happen to hear. Tamrack did tell the Ambassadors, that after Krillgan saved his life, and while they made their way to his fleet Commander. To notify him about the lies a Barseg Nobleman was feeding them as truth. That he laid his eyes on this beautiful creature called Rasha, and realised that he lost his heart, and Krillgan could not help him.

The Ambassadors get to choose the people assigned to their security detail. So they asked Talmi to add the four mercenaries to the list. At least they were now comfortable talking with them. When the other dancers and servers noticed that the Ambassadors did talk to these four security specialists, they started talking to them as well. Which did lead to some dates. Which for Rasha, was a start. She did not know if she as cut out to be a matchmaker.

Because of the number of guests coming from Hutt Space. Talmi did make arrangements for the Rancor races to be broadcast in the casinos. Kran and Elibet found they were still good a picking winners, when it came to the fights. At least they won more credits than they lost. Tamrack noticed this, and started betting heavily on Kran and Elibets picks when they went to a casino. What the couples liked, was that they did not have to dress up to pretend they are rich people. They could have shown up at the casino, wearing their pilot's jumpsuit, and they still would have been treated special. They dressed nice and comfortable, wearing the clothes they wore to Rasha and Tamrack's wedding. When Kran and Elibet agreed on who would win a fight, Tamrack bet heavily on them. Usually in the range of twenty thousand credits. He was delighted when the betting droid informed him that he could access the funds he deposited with the casino, and any winnings would be redeposited. The ones that Tamrack did not bet on, where when Kran and Elibet could not agree on a winner, and would argue over it. After the fight, they would ask Tamrack who he put his money on. He diplomatically told them that they are both winners to him. So did not have the heart to pick one over the other. That usually earned him a kiss from Rasha, and smiles from the couple.

Before leaving Manaan, they purchased smoked, salted, and frozen fish, to take back to Kindell's world. It was time to return to their trade routes.

Krillgan arrived in the Devron System when Rasha and Tamrack were about midway through their honeymoon. He was able to get permission to land at the Montellian Serat Spaceport. Even though it was the busiest spaceport on the planet. With Montellian Serat being the Capital City of Devaron.

As he was climbing out of his cockpit, the customs official coming over, pegged him as being a bounty hunter. All decked out in leather, with a modified blaster pistol on his hip. The only thing she could not figure out, is why he wore an ancient sword on his back. She asked him, if he was here to cause trouble? He told her that he was here to study. She told him that if he was going to the Temple of Eedit, he should have landed at Tikaroo Spaceport. When he asked about the Temple of Eedit, she knew that he could not be a Jedi, or from a planet in the Republic. Everyone knew that the Jedi Order had built the Temple millennium ago, and still used it as one of their training centers. Krillgan did express interest, after he found out that it is a Jedi training center. He just did not know if he would be very welcome.

Since he would not be studying at the temple. She asked him, what will he be studying? Krillgan told her that he wanted to go into their archives and study their ancient laws. She asked him, if he was an archeologist? This would better explain his appearance. Especially if he was going into the jungles to study ancient ruins. He told her that what he was studying was personal. She told him that unless a university had made prior arrangements for him, they would not let him in. Access is restricted to only Devaronians. Krillgan surprised her, by telling her that he is the member of a Devaronian Clan. So they cannot deny him access. She asked him, which one? Since she has never heard of a clan allowing cross species relationships. He obviously must be the product of one, if he claims to have Devaronian blood in him. He told her that he is a member of the One Clan on Eriadu. The Devaronian Clans on Eriadu were devastated during the Sith invasion, and lost all of the male Devaronian population on the planet, of teenage years and older. After they combined into the One Clan, and were able to contact the outside world. They sent out a galaxy wide call for help, to all Devaronian Clans. They even sent word to Devaron. The only response they received was from pirates and slavers. The slavers wanted to lure the young ladies away, and sell them as slaves. The pirates were looking for wives that they did not have to share any of their earnings with. The Elders were forced to allow mixed marriages, if the clan was to survive.

The customs officer told him that she must have been a little girl when this happened. So she does not know anything about it. She did remind him, that he asked to park his fighter in long term parking. She told him what the expected deposit was, and how often he must return to the spaceport to pay the parking fee. Krillgan paid her the asked for credits, and was about to leave. The customs officer stopped him. He forgot to indicate on his declaration form, his marital status. Krillgan apologised, and told her that he was happily married, and checked off the appropriate box on her computer pad. The customs officer wondered, what part of the declaration did he lie about? Was it about being married? Or was it about being happy?

Krillgan found a cheap hotel near the spaceport. Probably frequented by the travelling salesman type. Hoping to land a contract. He made two enquiries. The first one was for the documentation to gain access to the old law archives. The second was to find some accommodations. He went first to the archives. Since it will take time for them to Contact Eriadu, to confirm his membership, as part of the One Clan. After that, he decided to look for room and board. He certainly did not need a fancy apartment. He also thought that home cooked meals, will be better than hanging out at restaurants. Room and board was also the cheapest most available accommodations out there.

Krillgan found out later that most of the accommodations were being offered by widows. Women who have lost their husbands, and their supporting income, to pirates. Of course the young widows with young families are the most in need. But Krillgan was afraid that this arrangement has too high of a probability, of ending up in the widow's bedroom. He cannot do that to Ludia. He loves her deeply, and has done too many things in their short marriage to hurt her. He decided to look for the older widows, his mother's age or older. He ended up moving in with a widow that has retired from Internal Devaron Security. Which he found out was the equivalent to Planetary Defence, in the region of space his parents came from. He chose her place, because it is close to the edge of the city. In just a short jog, he is in the forest.

Krillgan asked the widow, if there are game animals in the forest? If there are, would she be upset if he brought some home for dinner? She told him that there are game animals, but there are also Quarra. If he wants to hunt, he needs to get a permit. She does not mind cooking game meat, but she will not give him a reduction in his rent.

She showed him a picture of a Quarra. To Krillgan it looked like a Vornskr, but uglier. Instead of the tail, they had a horn on their snout. They also had more teeth, and their bodies were covered in scales. Krillgan told her that he hopes they do not know how to climb trees. So she knew that he was still planning to go into the forest. She gave him the information he needed to know for a permit, and sent him to the local Security Office.

While waiting for permission to enter the archives. Krillgan would go everyday into the forest, to a clearing that he found not too far away. (For a force user.) He would practise his martial arts. Then he would practise the techniques for fighting with a pair of daggers. After that he would practise with his sword. Then he would practise the sword and dagger techniques he came up with, and taught, Kreen, Bariatha, and Rasha. Then he would either go exploring, or hunting, or both. He found streams with good drinking water. If he was hungry and killed a small game animal, he would build a small fire in the trees, as he learnt to on Dathomir. Since the smell of cooking flesh attracts the Quarra. Larger game he would take back for Drumanna to cook. Depending on the size of the animal, it could last them anywhere from three days to a week. The good thing about doing a heavy workout every day, is that it helped him to adjust faster to Devaron's 17 hour days.

The money Drumanna saved on buying meat, she used in buying fresh fruits and vegetables for her new tenant. Anything left over after that, was used for buying fresh flowers. Krillgan did comment that he did not find much variation in ground foliage in the forests, or he would bring her bouquets of wildflowers for the house. She told him that most of the nice wildflowers are found in the jungles further south. That's where they cultivate them, then ship them to the capital. Whenever Drumanna purchased a flower Krillgan had not seen before. He would examine it, to see if it might have medicinal value. Even eating leaves, if he thought that Drumanna was not watching.

Being Internal Security, Drumanna contacted her old bosses, and told them about her new tenant. He is called Krillgan Djo. His id states that he was born on Shili. But he claims to be a member of a Devaronian Clan on Eriadu. He is definitely not pure Devaronian, but he does have the Devaronian fur. He also has horn bumps like Devaronian females. Not horns like a male. So she would guess that his mother is Devaronian. They told her that her description does not match any person of interest on any Republic planet. They suggested that she just keep an eye on him. His name also bothered them. They don't know of any Devaronian mother that would call their son Krillgan. That name alone invokes fear and respect. A heavy burden for a child growing up, and wanting to fit in.

Ulianna was surprised to receive an official notice from the government on Devaron. A male by the name of Krillgan Djo was requesting access to their archives. Claiming to be a member of the One Clan on Eriadu. When she saw the picture, she knew it was their Krillgan. At first she wondered why he was using the surname of Djo. Then she remembered that there is still a bounty on Krillgan Mirranna's head. She rounded up all of the elders. They each made a statement that Krillgan Djo is indeed a member of the One Clan on Eriadu. They each submitted a copy of their id, as well as a thumb print. Ulianna went a step further, and declared Krillgan Djo a beloved member of the One Clan of Eriadu.

The government official receiving the clan membership verification document was impressed. Especially, with the Clan Leader's statement. Usually it is just the Clan Leader, or maybe an elder that will respond. But to have them all respond, and the leader declaring him beloved. Means that he is an important member. She sent a copy to Internal Security, because they had asked for it.

Internal Security showed it to Drumanna the next time she was in. Apparently to them, he is important. They do not want them thinking otherwise. Drumanna just told Krillgan that he has permission to enter the archives.

Krillgan found the archives to be interesting. All the old laws are supposed to be recorded in ancient Devaronian, which no one can read, let alone speak. The old laws were translated into the Kwa symbols, when they first started encountering other species. When they first went to space. The reason, was that Basic was still just a spoken language. The Kwa symbols were all they knew for a written language. When Simple Basic became a written language. Then all the laws were supposed to have been translated into written basic. But they were not. Some sections are still only recorded in ancient Devaronian and the Kwa symbols. Krillgan asked the lady in charge of the archives, who was responsible for the Basic translation of the law, and why was it not all completed? She told Krillgan that the Jedi were responsible for translating from the Jedi symbols, to written Basic. She believes that it was one of their wars that interrupted the translation. They have been paid, and are still responsible for completing the translation. But they always claim that they are too busy. When peace returns to the galaxy. They will return and complete it.

Krillgan decided to first study a section of the law that has already been translated, before looking for the section he was interested in. He realized that Ludia and Diennu would be much better at this. When he thought about Ludia, he had a pain in his heart. He was a fool for leaving her, and the children behind. He has been received way better than he expected. No one has yet looked down on him, for being of mixed heritage. Ludia and Richard would love it here. The forest are similar to what they have on Dathomir, just not as dangerous. A bonus is, that the force is strong here, almost as strong as on Dathomir. That would make Ludia more comfortable. She feels it more, whenever they leave Dathomir.

In hindsight, Krillgan was very happy that he started with the section that he did. It was obvious a scholar did the translation. It helped him to become more comfortable with the Kwa symbols. He did not notice that he started to read the symbols much faster. But when he came to the next section he had to stop. It looked to him that this section was translated by a Padawan. Someone who was just learning the symbols themselves. Krillgan was angry. This showed a complete lack of respect on the part of the Jedi. This is Devaronian law. Part of the legal system of the Republic. He started to write out how this section should have been translated. When he was finished, he decided to look for the section of the old law concerning Krillgans. As he read through the Kwa symbols, he understood why the Jedi did not translate it. In Devaronian Law, Krillgans even have authority over Jedi. That means that they would have to submit to him, anywhere in the Republic. He was even allowed to pass judgment on them.

Krillgan tried to get into the forest, at least four times a week, to exercise. He would only hunt, if Drumanna told him they were getting low on meat. When he went to the archives, he would start by studying a previously translated section of the law. Then when he felt warmed up, he would start going through an untranslated section of the law. He wanted to learn everything about Krillgans. What their responsibility is under the law. He also wanted to know how it was determined that a person really was a Krillgan, and not just a Jedi.

The other thing Krillgan liked to do, was to go to a courthouse, to see how a section of the law was applied in everyday cases. He knew that some of the mistranslations, could skew how the law was applied.

One day he saw a women arguing in court, that the law was not clear, and could be easily translated to mean something else. Krillgan sent a note to the three judges. Saying that the lady is correct. The translation of what they call the Jedi symbols can indeed be translated the way she said. The judges called for a hold to the proceedings, and had the court clerk find the person that sent them the note. When the clerk found Krillgan, they told him the Judges wished to speak with him. Krillgan went to the Judges' Chamber and introduced himself. He told them that he was studying the law in their archives for personal reasons. He found sections of their law to be translated by a scholar. They deserved to be honoured, other sections of their law appears to be translated by a novice. The section that this case is being ruled on, is one of them. He showed them this section, with the Kwa symbols used. He then proceeded to tell them the many translations of each symbol. He told them that the proper translation of any symbol, depended on the symbol preceding it, and the symbol following it. He then proceeded to give them possible translations. Then the translation that was most likely. They saw that the translation that they were using in the law, was not even part of the possible translations. Yet from the way he wrote that each symbol could be translated, they saw how their translation was derived. They asked him what university he went to, to study what he calls Kwa symbols. He told them that he did not learn this at a university. This was part of his teaching growing up. Where he grew up, the old laws were not translated into basic, in case they were mistranslated, and misapplied. So students were taught the Kwa symbols, before they were taught basic. He told them that this was in part due to written basic coming to their world many, many, years after it came to others. Written basic came to Devaron, as soon as it was conceived. It also appears that the Kwa symbols were only a stop gap measure, in their transition from the ancient Devaronian language to written basic. So there were probably very few Devaronians alive in any time of their history, who could read the Kwa symbols. Which is why they call them Jedi symbols.

The judges were impressed with Krillgan's presentation. They were not impressed with the implications. That for thousands of years they have been misapplying the law, because of some novice's translations. As this man implied. Their needs to be an inquiry, but how do you make an inquiry when few people understand how to translate their laws.

The judges decided to suspend all court proceedings in light of what Krillgan told him. They then made arrangements for a meeting of all judges, as well as inviting the top linguistic scholars on Devaron. They asked that Krillgan attend, and be prepared to make his presentation again, as well as being willing to defend his presentation. Krillgan agreed.

The linguists and Judges were very interested in knowing which sections of the law he found to be translated by scholars, and which translations were done by novices. The linguists made their own presentation to the Judges. They told them of the many attempts that have been made over the years, to try and read and understand their ancient language. They showed the sections of the law that was used at each attempt, and the consensus, that they could not translate the old language. Now when they only look at the sections of the law that was translated by a scholar. They see that the previous linguists, were actually able to translate the language properly. In ten to twenty years, they should be ready to start a translation, based on the original Devaronian language.

The Judges told them that they appreciated their work. But they need a solution that they can apply today. Krillgan suggested that it was the Jedi that caused this problem. So they should be the ones to fix it. They need to be told that this has a higher priority than any war, since it is dealing with law. The Judges agreed. First they will send a representative to the Temple of Eedit. To ask if they have any scholars of a caliber to go over the translations they did, and correct any errors.

Both the linguists and the Judges asked Krillgan, if he can go through all their laws, to identify the sections that have been translated by scholars? The Judges can give cases involving those sections of the law top priority. So the Judicial system does not grind to a halt. It would also accelerate the work that the linguistics need to do.

Krillgan thought that finding the sections that were translated properly would not be that difficult, since he would only need to read the first part of each section. The problem is, that there are a lot of sections. It means that he will need to be in the archives day and night, until he is finished. He will need to arrange to have Drumanna send meals to him, while he is there. Krillgan outlined to the Judges what he needs to do, and what support he would need from everyone to do it. The Judges agreed, and made the arrangement with the archivists, while Krillgan went to talk to Drumanna.

The Rattataki Sith that tried to use mind control on Churabba the Hutt. To get her to turn the Blue Ghost over to him, was on the run from the Dark Council. What was in his favor was that he was the least of their worries. So they had not assigned anyone to hunt him down. The other thing going for him, was that it was easy to dye his pale white skin. So that he appeared a different colour. After leaving Nal Hutta, he only made one stop on Du Hutta to steal some blue ink. From there he went to Sleheyron. One thing he learnt from the Bounty Hunter, is that he needs money. Not that he needs it personally. But it is what other people want. To get what he wants, he needs to give them what they want.

The Sith decided to dye his skin blue, using the ink, to appear like Krillgan Djo, and fight in the underground matches, to make some money. He did not know that he needed to have money to make money. Because the money was made in gambling. No one paid the fighters for fighting.

He accepted a death match, when he was first challenged. After killing his opponent. He expected someone to hand him a bag of money, because he saw a lot changing hands. He found out, that all he could claim was what his dead opponent owned. His opponent had no money, because he had bet it all on himself winning. So he only had a few trinkets, to see if he could sell them at the local market. The market vendors quickly realized that he did not know what anything was worth. So one of them gave him two wupiupi for everything.

The Sith thought he was rich, and brought out the two wupiupi to bet on himself in his next death match. This made everyone around him laugh. They told him the minimum they accept on bets, is ten gold peggats. They showed him what a peggat looked like. He needed another sixty two wupiupi just to have one peggat.

During that death match, the Sith was observed using the Force. It made all the spectators angry. They called him a cheat and attacked him on mass. He had to kill a lot of people that day, before he got away. But not before grabbing a few bags of coins.

He knew that he could not stay on Sleheyron. Too many angry people were looking for him. So he returned to Nal Hutta, and kept an eye on Churabba's Palace. When he saw the Umbaran Advisor sneak out of the palace, he followed her. Then he trapped her in a dead end alley. He forced her to tell him the name of the merchant on the contract to buy Chitrah Grimshaw and Smasher. He almost let go of her when she said it was Krillgan Djo. The one the banks recognised as a survivor, who closed the Blue Ghost's account on Sleheyron. The Umbaran thought she could seduce this Rattataki now, like she did so many times in the palace. But he would have none of it, and snapped her neck. He left her in that alley, but only after searching her body, to see if he could find anything useful on her, that he could use. He did find a small bag of gold peggats.

By applying his gold peggats judiciously, the Sith was able to determine that Krillgan Djo entered Ilos as a refugee, with no money to his name. That his fake id listed Shili as his place of birth.

The Sith knew that the Togruta would not cooperate with him. He did not know if they even recorded births of their own people in a centralized government format, let alone foreigners. So he started pouring over all the information the Dark Council gave him concerning the Blue Ghost, his wife, and his son.

From the information he studied, he decided to recruit informants on some key planets. Deysum III was out, even though it is the birth planet of the parents. His report indicated the surveillance droids that had been placed on that planet by a previous Sith. The parents of both Chitrah and Andriel have stated that by clan law, their children are now dead to them. This has also been verified by research. He needed an informant on Eriadu, since the Sith determined that Andriel did spend some time with the Devaronian community there. So it is conceivable, that the son would try and renew acquaintances. Manaan also seemed a good place for an informant, since that was the last planet that it has been confirmed, that they were on, before they disappeared. Devaron seems a planet that needs an informant. Since Andriel is Devaronian, and there might be a family connection. Changria should also be considered. Since Chitrah is supposed to be of Chagrian decent. This connection would be weaker than the Devaron connection. Since the Sith report stated that the Deysum III Chagrian, broke contact with their home world. But it still needs to be watched.

The Sith found that it took a lot of credits to establish and maintain an informant. He obtained his funds through robbery and murder. If he thought someone had a lot of money on their person, he would kill them. Since he did not want to leave witnesses. If he thought a business would have a lot of credits on hand. He would break in, after they were closed. Too many witnesses to deal with, if he robbed them when they were open.

To help him with his disguises, he broke into a wig shop on Barseg. The noblemen there are very vain. Baldness to them is associated with age and weakness. A full head of hair, is associated with youth and vitality. The shop also boasted, that all their wigs were made with real human hair. So he grabbed a number of different colors and styles of wigs. The big bonus was the amount of credits on the premises. The Sith also found that the best thing to put on his skin, to change its colour, is food colouring. The best place to get a large number of different colours, is a bakery. Especially the ones specialising in desserts. So he broke into a number of them.

He found that the best people to waylay for funds, are pirates that have just been paid out. But you have to get them before they hit the closest bar or cantina, or their funds will quickly disappear. The reason they are the best to waylay, is because no one will investigate the death of a pirate.

After establishing informants on the planets he wanted. The Sith flew from planet to planet, in the Tion Cluster. Since the family visited a fair number of them, and might still have contacts.

Shortly after establishing his contact, on Eriadu. The contact informed him about a Bounty Hunter that killed a Sith. In the wasteland area next to the Devaronian Community. Apparently the sector's Moff, personally questioned the Bounty Hunter and let him go. The informant did not know if there was a connection between the Bounty Hunter and Krillgan Djo. But it was rumoured that the Devaronian Community hired the Bounty Hunter, to protect them from the Sith. Who had uttered threats against the community.

The informant on Manaan, kept sending him reports about a man called Krillgan, who broke into a brothel on Nar Shaddaa, and freed all the women. He was also reported freeing a large number of slaves from a pirate compound on Rorak 4. The Sith did not believe the reports. Because if he had done those things, the Hutts would have put out a contract out on his head. But he paid the informant anyway. The informant also mentioned that this Krillgan also freed some dancers from the Base Commander on Reaver Station. The Sith investigated that incident. Apparently a Bounty Hunter called Death Hand, was under contract to the Chalactan Judicial System. He went to interview a list of ladies that were part of an ongoing investigation on that planet. But the Base Commander was not very forthcoming with the women. Because apparently, one of his body guards raped and killed one of the ladies on the list. When the Dark Council was informed. They sent a Sith Lord who executed the bodyguard, reprimanded the Commander, and removed all personal protection from him. The station's personnel, interpreted that as being. Improve the security on the station or die. There was no description of the Bounty Hunter, other than he wore Neo-Crusader armour. Just like so many wannabe bounty hunters. He transferred him credits for that information as well. But when he started sending information about a purple healer on Tal Nami, he personally went to Manaan to investigate his informant. He found the man was a compulsive gambler. The Sith figures that any story he heard in the casinos while gambling, he just attached Krillgan's name to it, and sent it to him. So that he could get more credits from him, to support his habit. The Sith killed him for that. He left his body were the sharks would deal with it. Unfortunately, he was not able to recruit a reliable informant after that. All other potential recruits, were also found to be compulsive gamblers.

The Sith was surprised and pleased, when his informant on Devaron sent him a message. "A Krillgan Djo, claiming to be a member of a Devaronian Clan on the planet Eriadu, is requesting access to the legal archives for personal research." The excited Sith sent a reply. He told him his expected ETA, and requested that he have his people standby when he arrives. Just in case he needs them.

Ludia decided that it was more important to be with Krillgan. Instead of awaiting his return. She did not care if the Devaronians looked down their noses at her, for marrying Krillgan. Only people who did not know him would do that. So there opinion did not matter. So when the Fenelar Phoenix returned, to start their next trade cycle, Ludia told them that she was coming with them. She was not coming as Captain. Rasha can continue in that capacity. All she asks is that when they are close enough, they need to divert to the Devaron system. They do not have to land on the planet. She will take her Davaab Starfighter down to the surface. She would also appreciate it, if in the next trade cycle they would also drop by and make contact. If Krillgan is finished, than they will be leaving as a family. It probably would not hurt, if they also spent a few days on Manaan after that. To relax as a family. The crew had no problems with that.

For Stoneman it was a pleasure to meet the mate of the man who recruited him. She also had the faint scent of My Friend on her. A Rancor that he learnt to trust. They spent a lot of time together. On occasion, they would even talk.

The Jedi Council did not like what the Devaronian Senator said about them in the Senate Council. The Jedi had no record of who was originally assigned to translate the Jedi symbols into written basic. Or why they stopped. All those records were destroyed when the Sith destroyed their Temple on Coruscant. The Jedi Master at the Temple of Eedit, did find a copy of the agreement, and a verification that payment had been made. So they know they are obliged to follow through with this, and send their two best linguists. They know that the Senate is looking at this as a typical way the Jedi have dealt with the Republic over the ages. When something first comes along, the Jedi are all gung-ho about doing their part. But as things drag on, their performance suffers. Finally they lose interest altogether, as their focus shifts to a new crisis. The Jedi knew that in many incidents, they earned this reputation. So now they have to work harder, to gain back the trust of the Senate, and of the Republic.

In the middle of the marathon session, of going over every translated section of the old laws. Krillgan felt he had built up too much Kolto in his system. He decided that he needed a break anyway, and should go out and stretch his legs. It was late evening, and he decided to go visit the closest hospital. He found that they had an orthopedic wing. So he raided a closet, and dressed from head to toe, in the garments they wear when in surgery. He did this so no one could identify him, and start looking for the purple healer. He went from room to room. He would ignore the charts, but did study the scans to make sure that everything was in the right place. When he was satisfied, he would take their hands. The ones that felt something, he told them that he was employing a new technique that should help accelerate their healing. He told them that he expected that they would be well enough to go home in the morning.

Krillgan made it through two thirds of the wing, before being confronted by a healer. She had just finished a marathon session in the surgical theatre, and decide to check on a patient before going home. She saw this stranger in surgical garb, holding both hands of her patient. She told the person to let go, and step away from her patient, or she will call security. The response was that they cannot do it, until they are finished. The healer went and told the nurse in charge of the ward, to call hospital security. Krillgan locked and barricaded the door, using the Force, so that he could finish the healing. He told the patient that some healers don't like it when another healer touches their patient. He told him not to worry. He wasn't leaving until he was finished. The patient could feel the tingling with the healing taking place, and very much wanted this healer to finish what they were doing. Because Krillgan locked and barricaded the door. Hospital security notified Internal Devaron Security. Talking about a potential hostage situation. They said that both the patient and the person holding them hostage are male, because the hospital's healer said that they spoke with a man's voice.

When Krillgan was finished, he asked the patient to count to ten before dismantling the barricade. He was going to leave through the window, so that he doesn't get into trouble with anyone. The patient was about to tell the healer that the windows don't open. Than he thought why bother, the healer will find out by themselves. So he was surprised when the frame along with the window was pushed out of the wall. He did not hear any glass breaking, so the healer must have somehow been able to lower everything without breaking it. True to his word, the healer left through the window.

When Devaron Security identified themselves through the door, the patient told them to wait a minute, and he will unlock the door. (He forgot to count to ten.) After moving the barricade, and unlocking the door. Security and the healer burst into the room. They asked the patient where the other person is. He pointed to the hole in the wall where the window used to be. Security ran over and looked outside. They used their personal communicator, to contact headquarters, and tell them that they need their best tracker.

The healer looked at what was used as a barricade, and asked the patient who moved it out of the way? The patient told her that he did. That doctor told him that this is impossible. Both his arms are broken. He would have screamed out in pain, if he would have tried it. He told this healer that his arms are no longer broken. The other healer told him it was safe to use his arms. When he did, he felt no pain. The healer thought that the other man tricked him, by somehow blocking the pain. So she pricked him in a finger with a scalpel, and asked him if he felt that. He told her that of course he did. She had no reason to do that. If he did not know that she is a good healer. He would complain to the security people, that she just assaulted him. The healer still did not believe him, and called to the nursing station to bring in a mobile scanner.

Devraron Security asked the healer, what did the other man do to her patient? The confused healer told Security, that that person actually healed her patient. She was the only one to injure him, when she stabbed his finger. One of the nurses told the healer and Security that the strange person has been spotted going into a number of rooms. They have patients asking if they really have to wait until morning to go home. They feel fine right now.

All the healers that have patients in that section of the hospital. Did not like it that Internal Devron Security contacted them, and told them that they have to come to the hospital right away. Most were in bed. Some were already sleeping when they were called.

Devaron Security's top tracker was able to follow the perpetrator's trail through the city and into the forest. Then the trail disappeared. The only other time she saw this happen, was when she tried to follow Drumanna's tenant, into the forest. She believes that somehow, he jumped up into the trees. She cannot prove it, because she has never seen him do it. He has always moved too fast for her to keep up. Nor can she jump high enough to reach the low branches, to find out. So she returned to headquarters to file her report. She has no proof, so cannot name Drumanna's tenant in her official report. All she can do, is inform her superiors of her suspicions.

Drumanna almost screamed when she saw Krillgan come out of his bedroom. She thought that she was home by herself. Krillgan told her that he needed to get out and stretch his legs. He was also craving game meat in his meals. Rather than the Reek meat she has been buying lately. He told her that there is a carcass in the cooler. He also mentioned to her, that he also wanted to sleep on a proper bed. Rather than the couch he is using at the archives.

After breakfast, Krillgan went back to the archives to complete what he promised. Drumanna decided to go have tea with her former workers. She is a light sleeper, so was surprised that Krillgan did not wake her, when he came in last night. She wanted to tell them all about her strange tenant. Instead, they told her.

They suspected that he entered the hospital near the archives, and started healing people. Two thirds of the patients in the orthopedics wing of the hospital were sent home this morning. All of them healed, thanks to her tenant. Drumanna asked, if they were going to arrest him? The Commander asked what for. The only criminal thing he did, was steal a hospital outfit. But they cannot prove that he did it. Hospital maintenance has already reinstalled the window opening he went through. They could not understand how he did it, since it took three of them to lift it, and put it back in place, and one of them is the maintenance droid. The healers all want to know how he healed all those people in such a short time. The Judges all said to leave him alone, he was just blowing off steam. He has been cooped up in the archives for quite a while.

Drumanna told them how he shocked her, when he came out of his bedroom this morning. Not only did she not hear him come in. But he managed to put a fresh game carcass in her cooler. When she noticed the time. She told them that she has to go home and finish dressing the carcass. She needs to put half of it in the freezer so that it will not spoil. Then she needs to cook some dinner for him. He is looking forward to eating game meat again.

Ta'Yanna was starting to walk, and had started reaching for Rudy's tail. So far Rudy has kept his tail high, and has used his body to block her from getting close to his tail. Ludia did not like that she would have to teach Ta'Yanna by herself, not to grab Rudy's tail. She does not have the force sensitivity, like Krillgan has, to monitor the poison's progression up her daughter's arm. In case she has too large of a dose, and it reaches her heart. It was with great trepidation that she smacked Ta'Yanna's hand with Rudy's tail. She soothed and rocked her little girl, reminding her that this is what happens if she grabs Rudy's tail. It was with great relief when Ludia noticed that feeling started coming back into her daughter's arm. Ludia massaged it, hoping that it would speed her recovery. The good thing was that Ta'Yanna no longer reached for Rudy's tail.

When Krillgan finished his marathon session, he decided to take a break for a few days. He needs to start exercising regularly again. He wanted to do a little hunting. But what he really wanted to do is explore more of the forest. He did come across an unexpected incident when exploring. He found a pack of Quarra, had cornered one of their own. The lone Quarra was injured, and bleeding from one of its forepaws. But seems to be holding off the pack. Krillgan was moved by the perceived injustice. He went closer, and tried talking collectively to them, as he has done with Rancor, and Vornskr. He did find it harder than talking to Vornskr, but easier than talking to Purbole. Dathomir's little men of the forest. The Quarra all looked at him when he touched them with his thoughts. The pack growled, and told him that this was none of his concern. Krillgan told them that he chose to make it his concern, when he perceives a cowardly attack, by a pack against one of their own.

They told him that he is no longer one of their own. He chose to leave them and mate. Now his mate has a clutch of eggs, and he refuses to surrender his mate and her eggs to them. Krillgan looked at the lone Quarra, and asked him if he wanted his help. The Quarra simply said yes.

The pack did not like that this human was not afraid of them, and jumped from the safety of the trees, to the ground. They showed him their teeth and growled. They promised to make him pay, if he interfered.

Krillgan fashioned small lances out of the dirt, and threw them at members of the pack, that yelped when they were hit. When one of the pack members leaped at Krillgan. He hit it with a soft force push, making it crash into other members of the pack. That was enough to make the pack turn tail and flee.

The lone Quarra thanked Krillgan for his help. Krillgan told him that he wasn't finished yet. He also wanted to heal the cuts on the paw. The Quarra went towards him on his three good legs. Krillgan also saw a partial Quarra head peaking at him from the ground. She must be the mate, and that must be the entrance to her den.

Krillgan held the damaged paw, but no Kolto flowed to it, the interlocking scales prevented it. He first checked it with the force, to see if any bones were broken when one of the Quarra pack chomped down on it. Krillgan believes that this Quarra must have been able to free his paw, or he would now be dead. Nothing looked broken, but sections of the skin and flesh underneath can peal back. He gave the wounds a quick wash with the drinking water he was carrying. Then he put a couple of drops of Kolto on each wound. He held the wounds closed with one hand. With the other he reached into the Quarra's mouth, to just inside the lip, to touch the flesh there. He held the Quarra like that, until he felt the Kolto stop flowing.

When he removed his fingers from the Quarra's mouth, the Quarra told him that he had no way to repay his kind for his help. Krillgan told the Quarra that he was not expecting payment. Though he has Devaronian blood, sometimes he chooses to act, just because. The Quarra did promise to help him if he ever needed, once the eggs are hatched.

Krillgan suspected that this Quarra couple are hungry. With the pack in this area, they were both too afraid to leave the den. Krillgan told the male where the pack went. He also told him where he sensed some game creatures nearby. He will stay and keep an eye on the den while he goes hunting.

It was not that long before the male Quarra returned with a dead game animal. He ripped off a large chunk, and took it to his mate. Then he returned and started eating. After swallowing a couple of chunks, he looked up to thank the man, and to ask if he wanted any. But the man was not there. Both he and his mate now know this man's scent, so can help him in the future, if he asked. After he and his mate were satisfied. He buried what remained, so that they can finish it later.

When Krillgan returned to where he was staying, he asked Drumanna, if it is common for Quarra to attack their own? She told him she did not know. She gave him the name of a couple, and their address. She told him that they are the ones to ask, if he has questions about the Quarra. Because there was still daylight. Krillgan thought that it would be okay to go over and ask.

The couple were around the same age as Drumarra. He told him who he is, and where he is staying. He told them that Drumarra told him that they are experts when it comes to Quarra. So they invited him in, and asked him what he needed to know? He asked them, if it is common for Quarra to attack their own? The man who looked bored until now. Asked his wife if it is mating season? He then got up and grabbed a calendar. He showed it to his wife, and pointed out the date. She told him that it looks like mating season is early this year. It must be because of the spell of nice weather they are having. It has been unseasonably warm for this time of year. The man asked Krillgan where he encountered the Quarra, and if the mating couple are still alive? The wife told her husband to be patient. They still have not answered his question.

She told Krillgan that Quarra when they mate, behave differently than they normally do. Quarra are used to wandering, and have no pack territory. But when a Quarra leaves its pack and successfully mates. It becomes territorial. Even going as far as marking its territory. Which can be death sentence to a mating pair of Quarra. A roving pack will find the territory markers, and start hunting the mating pair. For some reason, the pack wants the eggs. They believe that this is nature's way of controlling the Quarra population. The Quarra pack wants to eat the eggs, and they will go through a mating couple to do it. But what is interesting, is that it is very rare for a pack member to eat more than one egg. Once they have eaten an egg, they no longer have a desire to eat anymore. So once most of the pack has eaten an egg, the pack will stop hunting mating couples.

Krillgan asked them, if it was wrong for him to intervene? Has he upset the population control? The man asked Krillgan, if he killed a Quarra? It is against the law to kill a Quarra, unless they attack. Krillgan assured them that he is licensed to hunt. He did read and initial the section dealing with Quarra. But a couple of well-placed blaster bolts, into the dirt at their feet, will usually discourage a Quarra pack from sticking around.

"So the mating couple are still alive?"

"Yes. They are alive."

The man became excited. "Where are they?"

Krillgan apologised, and told them that he has decided not to tell. The mating couple has already been interfered with too much. If they encounter anymore people, it can affect how they interact with other people. (Krillgan did not want the couple to know that it would take them a couple of days of trekking through the forest, to get to where he was, just this afternoon.) The wife said that she understood. She also reminded her husband that poachers have followed them into the forest in the past. Quarra leather hide, and teeth, are still a hot black market item. Poachers know that mating couples are an easy target for them. The husband was clearly upset, he wanted to go back into the forest again. Krillgan wandered if he has wanderlust? He told the couple a couple of places that he has seen wandering packs of Quarra. The husband asked him, if he shot at them? To discourage them from getting too close. Krillgan told them that there was no need. Where he grew up, he learnt how to climb trees very quickly. So far, he has not encountered any Quarra in the trees.

Krillgan even offered to take the man to the closest observation sight. The man said that he does not need someone from off planet to tell him how to get around in his own forest. Then he apologised to Krillgan. It sounded bad even to him, when he said it out loud. He told Krillgan that he must be an accomplished woodsman, if he can hunt, and is not afraid of encountering a Quarra.

While Krillgan was taking his break, the two Jedi scholars arrived on Devaron, from Tython. They were disappointed, that they did not get to meet the man that has stirred up so much trouble, for the Jedi. The head of the archive handed them three lists. The first list was of all the sections of their law that was determined to be properly translated. The next list was of the sections of the law that was not properly translated. The third list contained the sections of the law that still needed to be translated.

The two Jedi started by going over the first list. To see if this upstart knew what he was talking about. They only made it a quarter of the way through the first list, before they were satisfied. Then they started checking the second list. They were appalled by what they read. It was just as the stranger said. A novice did the initial translation, but the master forgot to check their work. They knew that they had their work cut out for them. They each took half the list, and started going to work.

By this time the trouble maker had returned to engaging in their own studies. The two Jedi secretly captured an image of the offender. (Krillgan knew that they did it, and had filled himself with light force energy.) The Jedi did not know that the image was very grainy because of what Krillgan did. They sent this image, along with his name and their description.

"Appears purple. It is believed that the mother is Devaronian, which is why he is a member of a clan. Always seen wearing leather garments. Has a modified blaster pistol on his hip, which means that he has either spent time as a smuggler or bounty hunter. Walks around with an ancient sword strapped to his back. Do not understand its significance."

The reply came back from Tython.

"Be careful. May possibly be a Sith, that has posed as a Jedi."

This reply was generated, because a Jedi Knight remembered Republic Intelligence, "SIS", enquiring about a purple Jedi. Which the Jedi Council dismissed at the time, as someone's idea of a prank, to make them look bad.

The two Jedi scholars replied, "He cannot be a Sith. There are rumors that he healed a number of people. If he is a force user, he has discovered a new way to manipulate the force."

The reply, "Extreme caution is still advised. He may be a member of the extremist Revanite cult that is responsible for destroying two entire fleets. One was a Republic Fleet, the other was a Sith Empire Fleet. The Revanites have been responsible for acts of terrorism across the galaxy, against both Republic and Sith targets. This may be another elaborate plot, to increase the mistrust of the Jedi in the Republic."

The two Jedi did not know what to believe. This man has only exposed what has been sitting there on Devaron for thousands of years. It is their own order as being clearly at fault. This is not something that has been planted. Unless the entire planet of Devaron has decided to conspire against them.

As soon as the scholars had finished with an upgraded translation of a section of the law. Copies were forwarded to all the Judges. All the judges, also had copies of Krillgan's translation of some of the sections in question. Which they consider accurate, since the Jedi have not disputed any of his work. The judges have resumed hearing all cases. They know if there is a question about a translation, they can ask Krillgan for his interpretation. If it is really critical, they can also confer with the two Jedi.

Ludia was concerned that Krillgan was missing so much of his daughter's early life. She was sure if someone asked her who her papa is, she would point to either Grimm or Kran. Richard has also been asking her, when are they going to be with papa? She did not know that it was because she seems sad, and he has seen her crying sometimes, at night. At least Grimm made a type of droid for him out of spare parts. One that he can disassemble, then reassemble. Kran has also introduced him to piloting starfighters on Grimm's computer. Richard is not good enough that he can go head-to-head with any of the pilots on the Phoenix. But with Kran's help, he does well enough against the computer, which is something he seems to enjoy.

Stoneman usually stayed in his den area. But Rudy had taught him that it is his responsibility to sit at the top of the ramp when the flying den was sitting on a planet. Just getting out of the way when the crew was loading or unloading things from the ship. Because neither the beastmaster, nor those that can speak with him, gave him any contradictory order. Stoneman followed Rudy's instructions. So the crew was quite surprised when Stoneman approached the crew lounge one day with Ta'Yanna sitting in one hand. He asked Ludia, if this little creature is hers. Ludia was all embarrassed. She kept forgetting that Stoneman is not Smasher, he just does a lot of what Smasher did on the ship. As far as Stoneman is concerned, Ludia realized that he probably did not have any interaction with children before. She stood up and reached out with the force, picking up her daughter, and bringing her to her arms. Ludia did ask Stoneman, if her daughter was annoying him? Stoneman told her that he did not know. It was obvious to him that Rudy loved her, and he enjoyed watching when Rudy and the little one played their favorite game, "keep away". Stoneman explained that when they are not in the den, he will hide Smasher's ball somewhere. Whenever they returned to the den, they would search for Smasher's ball. Then the one who found it, would try to keep it away from the other. But today, instead of playing "keep away", the little one came up to him, and started making noises at him. They were pleasant sounding noises. He knew the little was trying to be nice. But to be safe, he decided to bring the little one to its mother. Ludia thanked him. She told Ta'Yanna that Stoneman only likes to watch them play, he does not want to play himself. She told Rudy to try and keep Ta'Yanna away from Stoneman. If she refuses to keep away from him, she showed him where to grab her blouse with his teeth, and drag her daughter to her mother, even if she starts crying. She certainly did not want Stoneman to ever think Ta'Yanna is annoying.

Krillgan was sitting in the observation balcony, for one of the court cases. He thought it would be interesting, since it was the head of one clan going against the head of another clan. The potential, for the one clan, if they win. Is that they will acquire all the assets of the other clan. Forcing the other clan to cease to exist. So the losing clan will either be absorbed by the winning clan, or its members will need to find a new clan that will accept them. So the one clan was literally fighting for its life.

Krillgan could not believe what he was seeing. The head of the one clan was using dark force magic, to confuse her opponents. So that they cannot properly defend themselves. She was also using dark force persuasion on the Judges. The head of the one clan is a Nightsister. She is a Witch!

Krillgan was furious! She was violating the spirit of this place. Court is where everyone is supposed to be equal. When there is a dispute. The judges are to settle the dispute in a matter that the ancients determined was fair, and for the betterment of the entire community. The Witch was corrupting this court room, and in doing so, sickening the entire community.

Krillgan filled himself with light force energy, and jumped from the observation balcony, right to the middle of the courtroom. He pulled his sword, and ordered the Witch to stop using her dark force magic. She asked him, what was he going to do about it? Is he going to slay her in front of all these witnesses? Krillgan simply responded, "Yes!"

The Witch threw some dark force energy, to corrupt and weaken Krillgan. To everyone watching, they saw what looked like ink coming out of her fingers, and travel through the air as if it was water, but could find no purchase on Krillgan, and disappeared.

Krillgan believed that the visual manifestation of the force was due to its vergence on Devaron. He sensed that the Witch was next going to try dark force lightning next. But if he just threw up an airshield, someone else would be injured. So he enveloped himself in an airshield, and forced the blade of his sword through it. Just like he was able to get his hand through a watershield. Krillgan jabbed the tip of his sword into the stone floor of the courthouse. The airshield protected Krillgan from the dark force lightning. The lightning did travel through the blade of the sword, into the floor. Producing a dark jagged stain in the stone floor, as the lightning dissipated from the tip of his blade.

The Witch was more startled by Krillgan's ability to protect himself from the lightning, then she was at his ability to protect himself from the dark force energy attack. Krillgan used that moment to reach out and grab her with the force, and tug her towards him. Straight for the tip of his sword. She had no sword or lightsaber, both of which would have raised awkward questions if she had. Being a leader of a clan. The only weapons she had were a pair of vibro-blade knives. But they had no effect on the force activated Dathomirite blade. She could not prevent herself from being impaled on Krillgan's sword. Right in her heart. Krillgan sent some light force lightning down the blade, to ensure she was dead. Then he took out one of his daggers, and cut off her head. Before withdrawing his sword from her chest.

Most people were in shock. Some people fled the courtroom when he pulled out his glowing sword. Internal Devaron Security, and judges that were in the building, started converging on that courtroom. Krillgan ignored the commotion, and started ministering to the people there, as many of them had been touched by dark force energy, as the Witch did her manipulations. He started bathing people in light force energy. One person at a time. What Krillgan found interesting, was the light force energy manifested itself as light in the palms of both his hands. This is what security saw as they entered the courtroom. Krillgan slowly moving his hands full of light around some people. It was only as they came closer that they saw the beheaded body of the witch, lying in the middle of the courtroom. Krillgan reached out and lifted each judge independently. Bringing them towards him. So that he could minister to them as well. When he saw the first Security Officer, he told them to go to the archives, and bring back the two Jedi. They will be needed as well. He suspects that the Witch's entire clan will be need to be bathed in light force energy. Only they will require more of it. He told the judges to look closely at their faces. They will see that they have already started to distort because of their exposure to dark force energy. They may find that some of them may have even started to transform into dark force beasts.

They asked Krillgan why the witches face does not seem to be distorted by using dark force energy. Just by fear. He told them that the witch probably has on a very sophisticated mask. The way that others perceive her, is important to what she was trying to accomplish. So she would do her best to hide her true face.

The judges all asked him, with what authority he did what he did? He told them that he did it with his authority as a Krillgan. He jumped up to the balcony, then jumped back down with his notes. He showed them the copy of the translations that he did. He told them that they should ask the Jedi to translate a section for them. Indicating which section. He told them that the only thing they will translate, is one paragraph.

The paragraph states, "The Krillgan is a servant of the people. He is to ensure the fair application of the law. No one is outside his authority. Allowing the Krillgan to even administer Capital Punishment, if they believe that the situation warrants it."

The judges asked, why will they not want to translate anymore? Krillgan told them that this section is why the Jedi stopped translating the Devaronian law. Because the ancients made sure that the Jedi were stated as also being under the authority of the Krillgan, when they first heard about the Jedi, and them being part of the Republic. Since Devaronian law is part of Republic law, the Jedi would have to submit to the authority of the Krillgan, everywhere in the Republic. The law also gives the Krillgan the right to use dark force energy in certain circumstances. Which is against what the Jedi teach.

Krillgan surprised everyone by telling them that he has to go. He has just received a force call, but from someone he does not know. He feels compelled to answer the call. He told the judges to make sure that the Jedi determine the Witch's training. Was she self-taught, or did someone teach her. When he returns, he will submit himself to them. Either they will determine he is Krillgan, in more than just name. So his actions were justified. Or he is not a Krillgan, and therefore a murderer.

Not one stopped him as he ran out of the courthouse towards the spaceport. He informed the customs officials, that he was coming back. Then sprinted for his starfighter. As he was leaving the atmosphere, he saw an interesting phenomenon in the system. There was a swirling cloud of force energy that led straight to hyperspace. Only there was no physical containment, to control this phenomenon. It looked like a number of Devaronian scout ships have tried to enter it. But there appears to be a force field preventing them from gaining access. Krillgan knew that this was for him. He flew past all the other ships, through the forcefield, straight into hyperspace. As soon as Krillgan's starfighter entered it, it collapsed, and disappeared.

The Rattataki Sith saw the phenomenon, and felt the force energy. He knew that this was not for him. He had other things to do. He flew his Fury, towards one of Devaron's magnetic poles. He could not park his Fury at a Spaceport on a Republic planet. It would automatically mark him as being Sith. He landed his Fury in the same clearing he landed in, the last time he visited this planet. Just outside of Montellian Serat City. His people were waiting for him at the edge of the clearing. Right away, he asked them, what is the latest news on Krillgan Djo?

They told him that he murdered a dark force witch in a courthouse. Then he left the planet. He flew straight into that strange phenomenon in space, and disappeared. He did promise the Judges that he will be back. Apparently, a lot of the people believe him.

They told the Sith that Krillgan Djo is a strong force user. He also claims to be a Krillgan. Which has made a lot of their associates nervous. The Sith asked them what is a Krillgan? They told him that he is the Supreme Judge, and has the authority to carry out any sentence he decides upon. So he is also an executioner. He needs to be careful how to handle him. He might not be able to capture him alive.

The Sith asked them, if they still have people at the courthouse and Security Headquarters? They assured him that they did. He told them that he believes something will happen, that will give them the break they need to capture him. They just need to react, and act quickly when it does. He also handed the leader a sack of coins. It might not hurt to hire more people, just in case.

Ludia was disturbed by the dream she had, just before they jumped into the Devaron System. Grandmother Lydna appeared to her, and warned her that her milk was about to become poison. She needs to find a surrogate mother that has lots of breast milk. She will also start weaning Ta'Yanna off of breastmilk, and onto solid foods. Ludia did not mention this dream to either Rasha or Elibet. They both love Ta'Yanna, and would do their best to look after her. But they do not have milk, and Ludia did not have time to play with the contraption Grimm made for her before.

When they entered the system, Rasha called everyone to the bridge. They have to see what she is seeing. Ludia grabbed Ta'Yanna, and told Richard he has permission to go on the bridge. They all saw this swirling thing in space. Ludia asked Rasha, what is it? Rasha said that she did not know. No one else did, either. Grimm pointed out, that it appears to be some sort of hyperspace link. They saw a lot of ships bounce off of a force field trying to get to it. Then they saw a familiar ship go through the force field and into the hyperspace link, and disappear. Richard said, "Goodbye Papa." Because Richard said it, so did Ta'Yanna. Grimm said that it did look like a Davaab Starfighter that entered the hyperspace link. Everyone on the bridge agreed with Grimm. They also all believe that if it is a force generated link. That the odds are very high, that Krillgan has something to do with it.

They turned and asked Ludia what she wanted to do? She told them that she was still heading to the surface with the children. She suggested that they wait until everyone clears out, before going to battle mode.

She asked traffic control to direct her to Montellian Serat Spaceport. She said that she will be going to long term parking. They told her that they have an opening, and gave her the planetary coordinates.

After landing, a customs official came out to process her. The official told her that the starfighter that had been parked in her slot, looked just like hers, only bigger. Ludia told her that hers is a modified Davaab Starfighter. Designed and built by the Mandelorians for the Mandelorian War. The Starfighter that just left, is a custom built Starfighter, based on the Davaab design. The official was impressed, and asked her if she knew the ship? Ludia told her that she knows the ship, and the pilot. After filling out all the forms, and paying the deposit. The official wished them a pleasant stay.

It seemed to Krillgan that he just entered hyperspace, when he started coming out of it. There were two other hyperspace links in this unknown system. With a small ship like his, coming out of each one. He would find out in a moment, that the planet they are heading for, is called, "Voss".


	3. Chapter 3

©2018

Ludia asked her Grandmother to help guide her steps, to lead her to the right woman to look after Ta'Yanna. She found herself walking through one of the poorer sections of Montellian Serat City. Even though it was poorer, the people that lived there kept their neighborhood clean. You saw that they did what they could with the few credits they had, to maintain their homes. Ludia believed that these are good people. She did not know that she was walking through a neighborhood, owned by a clan, nickname by other clans, the Widow's Clan. Since they had a disproportionally high number of their men killed, by pirate attacks, or other work related incidents. So they had little offworld credits coming into their clan. None of their women had been taught any trades, so the ones that could work, were usually hired as short term laborers. So the clan money available to help young widows raise their infants, until they were old enough for their mothers to go look for work themselves, was tight.

Ludia saw that a young mother had just finished nursing her infant child, and was just holding her in her arms, as she slowly started falling asleep. Ludia asked her if she had enough milk in her mountains to also feed an older child. The mother was shocked by this question. She assumed that the little girl being held by the woman who asked, was the child in question.

"I have enough for now, but my baby is still growing. It seems that she takes more milk every day. Besides, it looks like you are still producing milk."

She saw the milk stains on Ludia's blouse. A dead giveaway that the lady was still producing milk.

Ludia told the lady, that she was warned that her milk was about to be poisoned. She did not want the health of her daughter to be compromised. She also told the lady that her daughter was old enough, that she could be weaned off of milk, so it would not jeopardise the amount of milk necessary for her own baby.

At this moment, Ta'Yanna indicated to her mother that she was hungry. Ludia asked if they could trade babies, and sat down beside the young mother. Ludia put Ta'Yanna down, then picked up the sleepy infant. The young mother picked up Ta'Yanna, and started nursing her. Ta'Yanna was surprised by this, but because she was hungry, she did nurse from this strange woman. There was also something familiar and comforting about the way this woman looked. She did not know that she was remembering the faint memories of Grandmother Andriel.

Ludia told this young mother about her first experience in weaning a child. How the Togruta Clan she was visiting, gave her a plate of different jellies and mushed vegetables, so that her child could enjoy the different textures. Because her child saw the adults putting these things in their mouth. The child emulated what they saw. Getting more outside their mouth, then what was inside. Ludia opened the large bag she had with her. She showed her the container of special porridge she had for young children. Only needing hot water to be added to it, and in a couple of minutes it was ready. She showed her the different jams that she brought with her, off the Phoenix. She told the young mother that adding a small spoonful of different jams each time she made it, altered the flavor. That way a child does not become quickly bored with eating porridge.

Ludia showed her the other items she had in her bag for Ta'Yanna, including the diapers. She told the young mother, that she had always bought mashed fruits and vegetables, for children, at local markets. Since she did not have a kitchen of her own, to make them. Since Ta'Yanna showed that she wanted to nap, because she had finished nursing. The young mother took them into her house, so that Ludia could lay Ta'Yanna down, while the Devaronian mother put her own baby in its crib.

Ludia had tears in her eyes as she told her that she was leaving her with Aunt Lindream. When she wakes up she will be gone. But she will come back for her as soon as she can. A sleepy Ta'Yanna asked, if she will be bringing Papa back with her? Since she knew they had come to this planet, looking for Papa. Mother assured her that Papa will be with her, and they will be a family again. That was enough for Ta'Yanna, as she fell asleep.

Ludia wiped the tears from her eyes, as she handed Lindream a sack of credits. So told her that there was more than enough there to cover Ta'Yanna's direct needs. It was okay to use the credits to buy the equipment she would need, to make her own mushed fruits and vegetables, if she was so inclined. If she needed more, she would cover the cost, when she returns.

Ludia handed her a paper with her name, her son's name, and her husband's name. There was the information needed to contact the Fenelar Phoenix, if there is an emergency. She told the lady if she is not back within a month's time, she should contact Planetary Defense, and give them all this information. Lindream told her that they don't have a Planetary Defense. Here they have Internal Devaron Security. Ludia apologised, and told her that it was okay to contact them, and left with Richard.

After Ludia left, Lindream counted all the credits this lady had intrusted to her care. She thought that it would be a bag of one credit pieces. She counted twenty thousand credits. She had never seen so much money in one place, at the same time. This lady did not hand her child over to her, because she could not afford it. She wondered if this lady was sick, and going to a hospital for treatment. She heard of some treatments turning a mother's milk into poison for the nursing child.

Lindream's heart almost stopped when she read the father's name. This is the man that everyone is talking about, that killed a witch in the courthouse this morning. Lindream did not wait one month before going to a Security office. She went the next day, as soon as she was able. Right now she needed to nap, and laid down beside Ta'Yanna.

Ludia hoped that it was a good sign that the lady she left Ta'Yanna with, has the same name as Mother Andriel's sister. She was glad Lindream told her that on this planet Planetary Defense is called Internal Devaron Security. She went to the closest Security Office, and gave them her name. She told them that she had come to the planet to find her husband, but she understands that he had just left. She asked them if they could tell her where she and her son can go wait, until he returns. When she told the officer her husband's name, it was like she was struck by lightning or something. Because she jumped up out of her chair, and ran back towards the offices. She returned a few minutes later, with what looks like a very senior officer.

This officer invited her back to her office. She checked her id, noting that it was identical to the one that Krillgan Djo produced when he landed. She asked her, why she did not come to Devaron with her husband? Ludia told her that she had recently given birth to their daughter. Krillgan was not sure what type of reception he would get on Devaron. Since he was obviously of a mixed breed. They had also recently lost members of their family that Krillgan was close to. Krillgan was not good at mourning loved ones. She suspected that in one sense, he was trying to run away from himself. By allowing himself to become distracted by another project.

The officer asked her, where her daughter is? She told her, that because of a warning from her grandmother, she arranged for her daughter to be looked after, until her husband returns, and they can be united as a family. The officer asked her, if she knew that her husband is a force user? Ludia told them that she knows. She told them that he has also been trained as a healer. On the planet where they grew up. He was considered the most powerful of all the healers.

The officer asked Ludia, if that is where they call home? Hoping that she would reveal what planet they are from. That might also indicate why he did not marry into his own clan. Ludia told her that the Fenelar Phoenix is their home. Everyone knew that Krillgan's destiny is amongst the stars. She asked Ludia, if Krillgan has wanderlust? Ludia told her that she did not know. Krillgan is always going to places where he is needed. Doing things that it seems that only he can. Making many friends along the way. The officer asked her, if he has made any enemies? Ludia told her that of course he will make enemies. Fortunately, most of them are dead.

The senior officer obtained enough information out of Ludia that she was satisfied that Ludia Djo is Krillgan Djo's wife. Unfortunately, she was not able to ascertain anything else. Except that they are co-owners, and co-captains of the Fenelar Phoenix, also known as the pirate killer, according to their records. Such little new information will be a disappointment to her Commander, and the other senior officers.

With the interview over, she gave Ludia the address of the lady her husband was staying with. She did not think that it would be an inconvenience for her and her son to stay there, until her husband returns. She also gave her good directions on how to get there.

The Rattataki Sith thought it was kind of Devaron Security, to give them the time to get everyone in place. Snatch the son, and the mother will come willingly. Notify Krillgan when he returns, that they are holding wife and son hostage, and he will do as they say.

Richard was tired from following his mother around all day. He had no time to play, and he saw plenty of children he would like to play with. He did take a nap, while that lady in uniform talked with his mother. But now he was awake, and he had lots of energy to go play. Mama told him that it would only be a little further, until they find the place where father was staying. Then she was sure the nice lady could tell them where he can go and play. Richard saw a man selling furry things. He hoped that they were creatures to play with. He let go of his mother's hand to run over to have a look. He heard his mother call his name. But before he made it to the man selling furry things, another man blocked his way, and picked him up. Richard started squirming, and started yelling Mama. The man put his hand over his open mouth, so Richard bit his finger. The man forced Richard to close his mouth. Then he whispered in his ear, that if he does not calm down, he will hurt his mother. He let Richard see that there were people on either side of his mother. He saw that at least one of them had a pistol like what father wears, when he goes on a planet. Only this pistol was pointed at his mother.

Krillgan was startled to hear a voice say, "This is Voss traffic control. Welcome to the system. You are cleared to land at Voss-Ka spaceport." Then passed along the planetary co-ordinates. He was startled because he sensed in his spirit that someone close to him needed help, and he wasn't in a position to help them.

Right after that, he heard, "This is Gomak space traffic control. If you land at Voss-Ka, you will be our enemy forever. You are ordered to land at the planetary co-ordinates we will send you. You will be questioned for your purpose in coming to this planet, then you will be released." Another set of co-ordinates was transmitted.

Krillgan just replied, "Co-ordinates received." As did the two other pilots.

One thing was for sure. Krillgan was not going to the second co-ordinates. When you land for questioning, it usually means they want to arrest you, and seize your ship. That means that there is usually a fight. People probably get shot and killed. They may even damage your starfighter. Not the way you want the first visit to a new planet to go.

The spaceport was quite small. Kind of what you would expect for one built on the side of a mountain. The other pilots were both experienced pilots, so there was no problem landing. The one pilot was a Nikto warrior. So the Starfighter he was flying was probably of a Hutt design. The other pilot resembled a Besalisk, but thinner, and taller. Standing a good two meters tall. Krillgan did not recognise his ship either. As they came closer. Krillgan recognises the weapons and armour of a Morgukai warrior on the Nikto, only he wasn't a Red Nikto. He looked like the Nikto warrior that was executed in the gladiator arena on Sleheyron. The one that Talmi said was a mixed-breed Nikto. So the armour and weapons must be a trophy. There was a Voss mystic, and a couple of acolytes that approached them. First they were introduced to each other. The Nikto warrior is called Kaijan, the Besalisk is called Stretch.

They were asked to walk with the mystic, because time was of the essence. They were told that the reason they were brought to Voss, was because the Sith Emperor's ghost has been reaching out to other force ghost entities. Supposedly to form an alliance, so that they will all be stronger. With some he does want an alliance, but will take, not share his power. With others, he wants to send his agents to steal their force energy, and transfer it to his own. When he becomes powerful enough, he will be able to take on corporeal form, and rule the Sith Empire again.

They have a creature on Voss, which was formed out of dark force energy. It calls itself Sel-Makor, and makes its home in the ruins found in the Dark Heart, at the center of the nightmare lands. They have been called, to make a way for those who will come after them. The ones that will destroy the Sel-Makor, before the Emperor can steal his force energy. First they must go to the Gomak to secure safe passage to the nightmare lands. The Gomack greatly respect those that understand physical world manipulations, calling them Engineers. The highest praise a Gomak can give someone. The Mystic told Krillgan that he must share with them his title as "Son of the Builder" and how he earned that title, by developing a cooling cylinder, in a world that has no electricity. The modifications he designed for that one settlement. To keep the flood waters out, and to provide a steady flow of air through the settlement. This is also something the Gomak would be interested in. What the Gomak are opposed to, is any use of the force. They consider it unnatural. That is why he asked the Nikto and Besalisk to surrender their lightsabers, and in their place gave them swords.

Krillgan's eyes widened, because he recognised the swords. They came from Bill'dit's collection. An acolyte whispered to Krillgan that he doesn't know they are missing, and they will be returned before he knows they are gone.

There was a lot of information the Voss mystic failed to tell them. Partially because they did not think it was relevant. Partially because it would take up too much time. Partially, because there was a lot of their own history they have forgotten.

For instance, the ancient ruins were made by the Sith Eons ago, during the time of the Second Great Chism. When they came to Voss to exploit its natural resources for their Empire. The Sith at the time did not believe the native species of the planet, intelligent enough to exploit them for slave labour, so they left them alone. The Jedi came and started teaching the Gomak that showed an affinity for the force, how to connect with the force to use the force. They were hoping to train a guerrilla faction, to harass the Sith. The Gomak that had an affinity for the force, ignored what the Jedi tried teaching them. Instead they used their understanding of their new ability to attack and destroy the Sith. It was out of that battle, that Sel-Makor came to be. Having been born out of violence and suffering. To continue feeding on what brought it into being. It drove the Gomak that had no affinity for the force, to attack those that did. Those that had an affinity to the force retreated to a mountain, and became the Voss. There they built Voss-Ka, their new home.

Krillgan also had trouble not staring at their eyes. They were not like anyone else's. They were compound eyes, like an insects. With male Voss having orange eyes, and female Voss having azure (blue) eyes.

Because the Voss had no desire in learning the Jedi's teaching. Preferring instead to explore the force on their own. The Jedi left. They were forgotten, and remained undiscovered by the rest of the Galaxy, until just after the Cold War started. When both sides decided that they wanted Voss, and wanted to protect it from the other side. The Voss mystics proved they were not helpless, by making the Sith Empire Invasion Fleet to disappear. That is when both sides decided that invasion was not the way to go. Instead they both built embassies just outside Voss-Ka, hoping to gain the Voss's support.

Krillgan and his two companions made their way down the mountain. Skirting around obstacles, and staying clear of the local predators. The Mawvorr, also known as the Crysfangs, are a reptilian creature that goes about on four legs. Their scales are burgundy in colour, and they have two pair of azure compound eyes. They appear to have protective armour around their heads, jutting out on both sides of their heads beyond their jawline. They also appear to have armour plates along their back. What is interesting is that they will attack Gomak on sight, but appeared to ignore the three companions. Which seems to indicate that they have a force sensitivity.

When they reached the Gomak lines, the Gomak wanted to know why they are there. They told them that the Voss called them, because they all have aptitude in the natural sciences. Krillgan shared his title and his achievements. His companions shared what they were also able to do. The Gomak decided to test them. To see if what they shared was true, or were they trying to deceive them. They showed them what looked like the front of a box, with the back half buried in the side of a mountain. They told them that it takes a group of four, under an Engineer's guidance, to complete this obstacle course. But if they are as good as they claim, then it should only need to take the three of them. They let them know that they have places where they can watch them, as they progress through the obstacle course.

Krillgan warned his companions that they need to keep their eyes open, and be ready for anything. The things they find along the way, may give them a clue, as to what they will be facing next.

They found material at the entrance to the box, with which they can make torches. Stretch complained that they did not need this stuff, when they have the force. Kaijan reminded him that the whole point of this challenge is to show the Gomak what they can accomplish without using the force. Or were the things he boasted about a lie. This comment made Stretch turn red in the face. He was silent, when like the others, he proceeded to construct his own torch.

Krillgan used the piece of metal and the rock beside it to produce sparks to ignite Kaijan's torch. From Kaijan's torch, the other two torches were lit. The first part of this obstacle course was a straight tunnel back into the mountain. No obstacles at all, until the tunnel ended in a flat stone wall. They all knew they missed something. They backtracked along the tunnel, until Stretch pointed out a ledge above them, that they missed before. As they were all taller than the Gomak, they assumed that this is where four Gomak were needed, in overcoming this course. With their combined heights they should just make it. The first thing will be a test on how well they constructed their torches. Stretch threw his torch up to the ledge. It remained intact, and continued to burn. Krillgan was not sure, but thought he heard a creature scurry away. Kaijan mentioned that he thought the same thing. Kaijan then threw his torch on top of the ledge. It also kept burning, so the space between the two torches was the target for their climb. The least likely space to encounter a creature. Krillgan just rested his torch on the ground to give them some light to see what they are doing. They all agreed that Stretch should go up last, and grab the lip of the ledge. Krillgan and Kaijan were about the same build so it did not make any difference, which one was the bottom man. So Krillgan volunteered. He stood below the ledge and placed both hands on the wall, to make himself more stable for the two men who will be climbing up on top of him. Kaijan came next. When he was standing on Krillgan's shoulders he let Stretch know that it was his turn. When Stretch was standing on Kaijan's shoulders, he warned everyone that he needed to make a short hop up, to get his hands up to the lip of the ledge. When he said he had a firm grip. Kraijan just reached up and grabbed Stretches boots at his ankles, hoping Stretch had done his boots up properly. When Krillgan felt Kaijan's weight was off his shoulders, he stepped back from the wall, and picked up his torch. He jammed it between his sword and his back, hoping that he does not burn anyone on his way up, including himself. Now would be a bad time for someone's piece of clothing to come unfastened.

Krillgan jumped up and grabbed Kaijan's pants. He then proceeded to climb up Kaijan's back, then up Stretch's back. When he climbed up onto the ledge, he could see some marks in the fine dust on the ledge. Krillgan then held his arm and torch out over the wall, so that Kaijan could see what he needs to grab, to climb up. Krillgan then reached out with his other hand, when he saw that Kaijan was almost to the ledge. Making sure he was standing so that Kaijan could not pull him over. After reaching the ledge, and Kaijan said he was ready, they both reached over the lip, and pulled Stretch up.

Before they compared notes, on who had the hardest position. Krillgan indicated silence. Then points out the tracks. Kaijan and Stretch picked up their torches. The three of them followed the tracks to a hole in the rock face, which was too small for the three men to crawl into. They assumed that this is the creature's den. Krillgan chose not to reach out with the force, to determine if the creature was predator or prey. The other's asked what he thought of the type of creature it might be. He told them that it did not matter. This is the creature's territory. If they did not drive it away with the torches, Stretch would have received a nasty bite on his hand, no matter what type of creature it was. They had a number of man sized holes to choose from, for the next portion of their journey. Krillgan held his torch at the opening to each one. They found two that showed that there was air flowing through it. They let Kaijan decide. He said that he prefers the left one. When they asked him why? He told them that he has deduced from his own life's experience, that the right path always gets him into trouble. That was a good enough reason for Stretch and Krillgan.

Kaijan went first, followed by Stretch, then Krillgan. Krillgan kept his torch low behind him. To discourage the creature from following them. It was not an easy path, especially for Stretch, who always seemed bent over. They had to climb over things, and squeeze under things. They even had to force their way around things and through things. Until they came to a black basalt chamber, with a small river of lava flowing through it. On their side of the river, they found another opening. When they looked down it, they thought they saw the evidence of a cave-in. Something they would have had needed to dig through, if they had taken the right path.

They all placed their torches in one of the four torch holders attached to the one wall.

They noticed guy wires stretching from one side of the chamber over the lava flow, to the other side. They also found a metal boat, and two animal skins full of water. They examined the way the guy wire were attached to the wall. It was obvious that the attachment was not strong enough to support their weight. So they could not climb on the wires and climb across. Their only way across, was to use the metal boat. That on its own, would melt in the lava flow. Krillgan pointed out that this is what the water is for. Metal is a heat conductor. So if they have water inside the boat, to absorb the heat, and boil away. Then the metal boat will not melt, and they can make it across. He pointed out that they all have leather boots. Leather is not a good heat conductor. So by the time they reach the other side. Their feet will be hot, but not scalding hot. Stretch was reluctant, with the solution Krillgan was proposing. He thought that they should just use the force to take turns carrying each other across. Kaijan proceeded to lecture Stretch once again. Krillgan asked Stretch what was really wrong. Stretch was clearly embarrassed, and told them that he has a hole in the sole of his boot. He either needs to keep his one foot out of the water, or risk getting scalding hot water in his boot.

Krillgan told Stretch to take his boot off. His father is a cobbler, and he learnt a thing or two, while watching his father. They both said, that they thought his father is a famous builder? He told them that he is. But his first love is working with leather. The leather clothes he is wearing was designed and assembled by his father. So Stretch took his boot off and handed it to Krillgan. It was a good thing that the fumes coming off the lava, masked the smell of the boot. Krillgan asked Stretch for his vibro-blade knife. He was going to cut the tongue out of his boot, to place over the hole. Unfortunately, he has no glue, to glue it in place. Kaijan suggested that they use saliva as a glue. Sure it is water soluble. But it should slow down the rate at which the water seeps into the boots. They all agreed that it was better than nothing. So after Krillgan cut off the leather tongue, the three of them started spitting on it, until Krillgan signalled enough. He slipped it in the boot, over the hole. Then gave the boot back to Stretch, for him to put it back on. While Stretch was putting his boot back on. Krillgan removed his leather jacket, his shirt, and his undershirt. He put his shirt and jacket back on, then started folding up his undershirt. Kaijan and Stretch both asked him what he was up to. He told them that they will need to lift their boots up off the bottom of the boat from time to time. To get water under their boots, to slow down the heat transfer from the boat to the boot. Stretch cannot lift the boot that has the hole in it. He needs to keep pressure on the patch for it to stay in place. Otherwise when he lifts the boot, water will start flooding through the hole. So Krillgan held his folded undershirt under Stretch's boot, while Kaijan sacrificed a piece of his clothing to tie it in place.

The all agreed that Krillgan and Kaijan were responsible for keeping the inside of the boat wet. While Stretch would be using the guywires to pull them across the lava. They first soaked the inside of the boat, before placing it on the lava. Krillgan got in first, and right away started spraying the inside of the boat, as most of the water had already boiled away. Stretch went in second, standing in the middle, and holding the wires. Kaijan was in last, warning everyone he was pushing with his foot, to get them going. Then he started spraying the bottom of the boat as well. They also sprayed their boots as well, to help keep their boots a little cooler.

Krillgan ran out of water just before they reached the other side, and warned everyone he was about to jump out. He had his hands inside the sleeves of his jacket, when he grabbed the front of the boat to stabilize it. Allowing Stretch, then Kaijan to jump out of the boat, then he pulled it up out of the lava. While he did that, Stretch was busy removing his boots. He thinks the other boot also has a leak in it. They used the last of their drinking water to cool Stretch's feet down. Water that they would rather be drinking, since they were all parched after that ordeal.

Stretch told them that he will continue the challenge barefoot. Then he asked Krillgan how he can get a hold of his father? He would like talk to him about getting some new boots. He has not had great success with the last few cobbler's he tried. Krillgan told him that he cannot get a hold of his father. Then he named a number of planets that have good Master Cobblers. They closest one to Voss, is Deysum III.

Before moving on, they found more torch building material. But nothing to ignite them. Kaijan simply went back to the flowing lava, and held the tip of the torch over it. In no time it burst into flame. Then he came over and lit the other torches.

The next chamber they came to, has three urns of water. Krillgan told them that he has Devaronian blood, so can detect poisons. They should let him try each one, before they start drinking. He told them the bad news. All three urns contain poison. The good news is that each poison is different. There is a chance that two of the poisons will react, and hopefully will precipitate out. Leaving them clean water to drink. The first two they tried mixing, produced a milky white solution. The next two gave a clear solution. But when Krillgan touched the solution with his finger, he said that the poisons did not react. They were both still there. It was the third combination that they were hoping for. Drop after drop they saw a reaction, until the last drop produced no reaction. Krillgan touched the water, and said it was drinkable. He suggested that the solid particles might still be toxic.

Kaijan cut off another piece of clothing, from what he had cut before, to use as a filter. Because it was his cloth, they let him have the first cup. They kept repeating what they did before, until all of them said that they had enough.

The next chamber they came to, the exit way was blocked. It seems that what was blocking the way, was supposed to move up, but they found no lever or switch to activate, to get it to move. What they did find, was a partially deflated leather sack that appeared to be attached to the top of what was blocking the way. They reasoned that they need to inflate the leather sack, so it can lift the block, out of the way. They could use their torches to heat the leather sack, which in turn will heat the gas inside it, causing it to expand. Only if they heat the leather without first treating it, they will just burn a hole in it. Stretch asked them why they cannot simply use the urns of water from the last chamber. Krillgan told him that it was fine if they first treat it, like they did before drinking it. But it they use the water with poison in it, it might be worse to have the poison in the air. Kaijan pointed out that they have another source of water. Their urine. Krillgan agreed, but pointed out that the urine will stink when they heat it. There is probably more water that they can still treat, then the amount of urine the three of them have when combined.

They went back to the other chamber, and started preparing water. Krillgan was the first one to come back. He only put a little water on the leather sack at a time, to try and get it to absorb it. Instead of getting it to simply bead up, and roll off. The others were waiting their turns. Krillgan told them that once the leather starts absorbing the water, than it should make soaking it, much faster. When Krillgan though that the leather was wet enough, he held his torch under a portion of the sack, and told his companions to keep bringing water. Each time they returned, they could see the sack getting larger. They could also feel the increase in moisture in the air. They could finally see the leather sack in the air. They also found themselves sweating more in that room, than cooling down, when they went back. Stretch asked Kaijan if it would speed things up if they could somehow get the cold air from the water urn room, to the leather sack room. Kaijan thought it would. So when they went from back for more water, they tried making themselves tall, and dragging the warm moist air with them. When they returned with water, they tried staying low, to try and drag the cooler air back with them.

When Krillgan called out that it is moving, they both ran back as quickly as they could. When they could get their fingers underneath the barrier, they lifted it as high as they could, and went through the opening. They found themselves on a slide, and slid right out of the mountain. Quickly putting out their torches when they came out into the sunlight.

When they came out, there were Gomak there to greet them. It looked like a Clan Leader came up to Kaijan, and but a leather thong with a metal disk attached to it, around his neck. He told Kaijan that he recognises that he is an Engineer. He did the same for Krillgan, calling him the Builder's Son. When he came to Stretch, he only had a leather disk attached to his thong. Stretch asked, what did it mean? The Clan Leader told him that he is only an Engineer's helper. A good Engineer would have taken the time to have his boots fixed properly. Which made the other Gomak laugh.

Another group of Gomak came up and asked the Gomak clan what they were doing? King Jokull ordered that the strangers be killed. The Clan Leader told them that they decided to test the strangers, as is their right. They passed the challenge, showing that they are skilled as Engineers. The other group said that they obviously cheated, they are force users. The Clan Leader told them that they did not use the force at any time. Each time they used the materials on hand, to overcome each challenge.

While the two groups were arguing, the three companions, slowly walked away. The Voss told them that the Clans are not all blind, when it came to obeying their King. The medals will allow them to get to the nightmare lands unchallenged. The same cannot be said of their return trip. By that time King Jokull will have teams of his people out hunting them. Their only order, to kill them.

What the three did not know, was that this first part was the most important part of their mission. All the clans will hear about them passing the challenge. That despite that, their King ordered them killed, in opposition to their own laws. So many clans will refuse to co-operate, and work on the King's projects. Slowing down their completion. Until the Voss have right people in place, to finally destroy them.

When Richard let go of her hand, Ludia knew that they were in a bad place. She was not surprised that two Devaronian stepped between her and Richard, blocking her view of him. She was not surprised when two more came along side of her, with one of them pointing a blaster pistol at her. She was not surprised to see a fake Devaronian male holding Richard, when she could finally see him. Poor Richard did not know that a blaster bolt could not go through her leather jacket. There were too many innocent people around, for her to do anything, without them being hurt. She was pretty sure that the fake Devaronian is a Sith, and can easily kill her son, while he still has his hands on him. She was also sure that they did not know that she is a force user. She was very sure that if any of them hurt her or Richard. Krillgan would hunt them down and make them pay. So she just needed to bide her time, and only act, if the opportunity presented itself.

They took them away from the busy streets, to an area were a freighter skiff was waiting for them. A freighter skiff is four time the size of a droid driven farm skiff. It is the principal means used to transport products between cities, and are usually piled quite high. There are routes that are maintained through the forests and jungles, where the trees are cut down, but the underbrush is undisturbed. The bonus for the forests and jungles is that these routes also have a high number of plant eating creatures, because of all the underbrush. So there are also the occasional sightseeing tour along these routes, which the Sith and his people will now pretend to be.

They searched Ludia, when they reached the freighter skiff. While they did, Ludia made sure that they knew who they were dealing with. She told them that her husband is called Krillgan. It is not just his name. When he comes back he will be hunting for them, and lf he finds them, they will be dead. (They all heard about Krillgan killing that dark force witch, in the middle of a courtroom.) She told them that she bets their Sith, did not mention the other attempts by the Sith Empire to capture her husband. The Ministry of Intelligence, sent two teams of their best assassins to capture him. They also took family members hostage. But all the assassins are now dead, but not her husband. He is still hunting those that abuse others.

They found her two Dathomirite daggers, but they did not find her stone knives. They all had a look at her daggers, trying to figure out what type of metal they are made out of. She told them that they are designed to kill witches and demons. Which one are they. They made sure that Richard watched as they tied his mother's hands in front of her. Richard was unconcerned, they only used rope. They would need something much stronger than that, if they wanted to keep Mama from using her hands.

The Sith handed her a potion to drink. He was ignorant of the fact that she was full of light force energy, because he was not used to having so much force energy available to him on a planet before. Potions is something they are taught at the Academy. They are taught some of the Emperor's favorites, and how to make them, and when to use them. They are taught about the different rape drugs, and how to modify them, including infusing them with dark force energy. The Rattataki Sith has conducted his own experiments with potions. This is one he mixed up himself, from an ingredient list he gave his informant to purchase.

Ludia sensed the dark force energy in the potion. She bathed it with light force energy, not just to dispel the dark force energy, but to also imbue it with light force energy, to magnify the effects of the good ingredients, to minimize the effect of the poisons on her body. It was a good thing Grandmother warned her. She will not be able to nurse anyone, once she drinks this potion. After she drank it, she asked the Devaronians to ask the Sith how many Sith Lords he has killed. That is supposed to be the final step to their real graduation. But she doubts that he has ever killed one. Her husband on the other hand has killed two. You cannot just walk up to a Sith Lord to kill him. You have to go through other Sith, before you can get to the Sith Lord. She does not know how many Sith he has killed. He knows that he has killed some that are called Marauders. He has even shown her their special weapon. A dual lightsaber. He calls it the weapon choice of fools. It is a very hard weapon to learn, because it is not as effective as other weapons, and is restrictive in the actual sequences that can be done with it. It is very impressive when you have never seen it before. Just not as impressive as a sunrise, seen for the very first time. Now that is impressive. Then she told them about another type of Sith her husband faced. He said they are called Juggernauts. They are supposed to be killing machines, ready to jump into the heart of any battle. The only problem is that they have never been taught to fight properly. The Hutts employ warriors that are not force users that have no problem standing up to them. Those are fighters that her husband respects. Not the pathetic Juggernaut, who want to break out in tears, when they realize how easily they were defeated. That is why her husband always cuts off their heads. They are crying for the wrong reasons. A child who has fallen down and scraped a knee, or twisted an ankle. Those are legitimate tears. But not the tears of a Sith, when they know that their Academy has failed them. Because they were never taught to face a Krillgan.

The Sith saw that this mother's talk was affecting everyone. It was even affecting him. He did not know that this Krillgan was such a powerful force user. He needed a team of Imperial Troopers. That have been trained for subduing Jedi. He doesn't even have the right restraints for a force user. If the things she is saying is true, then the only restraints he has are his wife and son. If he doesn't keep them alive, then he will have no choice but to kill this Krillgan. If he does that, he doubts that the Dark Council will forgive him for running away. They will take it as a sign that he is unprepared. Just like in everything he has done, since first being assigned to this mission. The other thing that bothered him, is that his potion is taking a lot longer to bring the desired results, than he anticipated. He dare not increase its strength, in case he kills her. He also whished the droid driver would go faster.

The droid driver was moving the freighter skiff as fast as the programing allowed it to. It even took the city bypasses as instructed. Only forced to slow down because someone was getting off. It seems when they came close to a city. Devaronians the informant had hired, as instructed by the Sith, were returning the money he gave them, and getting off. They were not even holding back anything, for helping in the initial kidnapping. They told him that they cannot do their usual work, if they are always looking over their shoulder for a Krillgan. By the time they reached the last city, where they will be leaving the freighter skiff, for a private skiff. All the informant had was his original crew, and they all had fear in their eyes.

Lindream had trouble getting organized in the morning. She had never had to do it with two children before. It was also hard because Ta'Yanna was crying for her mother. At least Ta'Yanna did not reject her. She let her know when she was hungry. She let her know whenever her diaper needed changing. She let her hug her and kiss her, to try and comfort her. She also felt the tears that Lindream was crying for her. So it was a sad group that entered the Security Office. Where Lindream poured out her heart to the Watch Officer, and handed her the money that Ludia Djo had given her. Twenty Thousand credits. What a widow can expect to be paid if she finds labour jobs every day for a year. She was surprised that the Watch Officer took her to an office, instead of an interrogation room. She even had someone bring her a cup of tea and some biscuits, and a juice container for Ta'Yanna. Then a junior officer sat with her in-case she needed anything. Even when a Senior Officer came in to hear her story again.

She did not know that they dispatched a vehicle to Drumanna's home, and picked her up. She verified that Krillgan's wife and son did not make it to her home. Special Surveillance droids were pouring over all surveillance that was recorded, between their Security Office, and Drumanna's home. They followed the mother and son, until they deviated from the path. They suspected that this was professionally done. Because the deviation occurred in a dead zone. Then they poured over what they had, to see if they could spot anyone following the mother and daughter. They were in luck, the computer spotted a couple that were in their system. The computer even had an address for them. They contacted the Internal Devaron Security in their city, and asked them to pick them up. They may have been involved in a possible kidnapping.

Drumanna was introduced to Lindream, her daughter, and Ta'Yanna. Lindream was told that Drumanna has been appointed as Ta'Yanna's legal guardian, but Lindream has a legal contract with Ludia Djo, which she is obligated to fulfill. Lindream was happy that a grandmother figure was going to help her, and was responsible for all the credits. What was also nice, is that Ta'Yanna liked the juice.

Drumanna was in Lindream's home, when Ta'Yanna was put down for the night, and she was back before Ta'Yanna was up in the morning. She assured Ta'Yanna, every morning. That all her friends were looking for her mother and brother, so that they can bring them back to her. Drumanna even told her that they believe some bad people took her mother and brother. Ta'Yanna told her that Papa will find them, if bad people have them.

Drumanna talked to Lindream on how to use the credits, besides the obvious. Lindream was planning to make her own daughter's vegetable and fruit mushes. There are a lot of women in the clan that have good recipes. Drumanna suggested that she buy commercial equipment to make them for Ta'Yanna. That way anything left over, can be sold at a local market. She can help the clan with the right permits, so a member of the clan can sell them.

Drumanna had contacted the Senior Officers in Internal Devaron Security. She told them that she found a good clan, where they can find good recruits. Theirs is not a wealthy clan. But they are all hard workers, and are used to sharing what they get, so no one goes to bed hungry. The clothes that they wear, and the need for better maintenance of their homes, reflects where the credits the clan earns is distributed. She knew the Senior Officers were always looking for good recruits.

One day Drumanna asked Lindream, if she ever heard of a ship called the Fenelar Phoenix? Lindream told her that everyone working in the offworld shipping industry has heard of the pirate killer. It they ever landed on Devaron, they would have no shortage of people wanting to buy their crewmembers a drink. Drumanna told her that Ta'Yanna's parents are the current owners of that ship. Lindream picked up Ta'Yanna and hugged her and kissed her. She told her that her parents are very special, so she has to take good care of her. Ta'Yanna hugged her back. "Mama likes you. That is why I am here."

They took Ludia and Richard to a special hunting lodge. It was here that they processed any Quarra they killed, for the black market. The reason they have never been caught, is because most of their customers are off planet. So the goods are harder to trace back to them.

The couple that Internal Devaron Security picked up. Turned out to be a dead end. They admitted taking part in a kidnapping of a foreign mother and son. They have never worked with that crew before. They also believe that a lot of the people that were with them, were hired just for this job. They were told that the mother had wealthy parents. Who would pay a king's ransom, to get their daughter and grandson back. It was the mother who said her husband is a Krillgan. They heard about that witch getting killed in the courtroom. They were brought up like every child on Devaron, on stories of the Krillgan of old. How relentless they were in pursuing someone who wronged someone else. "Tell the Krillgan that we are really sorry. We will try really hard to do what is right." Internal Devaron Security had no choice but to enroll them into a program that will help reformed convicts properly reintegrate back into Devaron society.

Ludia was placed in a separate room from Richard. Ludia was drowsy and slightly incoherent. Every morning she was brought a fresh potion to drink. But never by the Sith. If he had, he would have found himself in a life and death struggle with an angry mother. The first morning, she held the person that brought her the potion, by the neck, despite her hands being tied. She threatened to choke her to death, if she did not hear from her son. The lady had to yell out, to let the son talk to his mother, or she won't take the potion. So every morning, Richard was woken up, so that he could talk to his mother through the door. No one dared enter her room after that, without her first talking to her son. The lady when she came out of Ludia's room, rubbed her sore neck. She complained to the Sith, that his potion is supposed to make her weak. She is still too strong for her liking. If her son had not spoken to her, and calmed her down. She might not have made it out of her room alive. Her boss told her, that he heard somewhere, some mothers are capable of extreme feats of strength, if they believe that their child is in danger. Maybe this mother is one of them. She will only be weak, if she knows that her son is safe. Despite his reassurance, they were always wary when they had to go into her room, for any reason.

The two Jedi scholars had contacted the Temple of Eedit for help in ministering to the people exposed to dark force energy. They also let the Jedi Master at the Temple do the investigation, to determine if the Witch was self-trained, or was she trained by another. They sent a full report to Typhon. They even told them about the Judges request for them to translate the section the Jedi Council has forbidden that they do. They told the Council about the one paragraph they did translate. Then the Judges showed them all the notes, that Krillgan Djo had made, including his translation of the forbidden section. His translation of that paragraph was almost identical to what they did. He had also translated the signs to test a Krillgan by. Which is why the Judges all believe that he declared himself a Krillgan, when they questioned his authority to pass judgement. What is even worse, is the Judges all knew they would not translate that section. They are also looking at making it official that Krillgan Djo is a Krillgan. If they do, the politicians will rubber stamp it. Making it official on Devaron. Then their Senator will present it before the Republic. Making it official, in all of the Republic. They asked for an immediate reply from the Jedi Council. Because they do not know what to do, except to continue with the translating.

The test for the Krillgan that the Jedi Scholars referred to, are three things. First the Krillgan must have a sense of compulsion, that the law be applied in a fair manner. Krillgan Djo demonstrated this, when he sent a note to the three Judges warning about a different interpretation of the law, than what they were familiar with. Which started the whole translation crisis. The second test, is that he be immune to dark force magic. Everyone who was in the courtroom when he confronted the witch, would testify on his behalf. Including the three judges. The third test, is that he be able to communicate with the Quarra. This was the only sticky point with the Judges. How do they test Krillgan for that? The three judges that were in the courtroom told the other Judges not to worry. The other tests just happened. None of them could have set the tests up for the Krillgan. If he is to be declared a Krillgan, then it will just happen, and they will all know.

Krillgan shared with his companions, how to fill themselves with light force energy, so that they cannot be attacked by dark force energy. Which the Sith Lords love to use. To try and get a force user under their control. He also told them that this will also make them as targets in the nightmare lands. Every creature that has been touched by dark force energy, will be coming after them. He also told them that their swords are better at dealing with creatures warped by dark force energy. Then their lightsabers. Their lightsabers could not penetrate the skin and armour of many dark force creatures. Just like they cannot easily cut through his leather garments. His garments are made out of Rancor leather. A leather that is extremely difficult to work with, but somehow his father mastered it. But his sword, just like the swords that Voss lent them, will have no trouble.

Before entering the nightmare land, his companions asked Krillgan, to teach them proper sword handling technique. As they believed that it is different than a lightsaber. The mass and momentum of the sword took a little getting used to. Krillgan had to teach them how to use the force, to boost their strength. So that handling the sword, became as comfortable as handling a lightsaber. They did not have to wait long to use the things that Krillgan taught them.

A pack of Mawvorr, from the nightmare land, was attracted to all their practicing, as they were all using the light side of the force. Krillgan warned them in time, so they each stood with their backs to their companions, and still had room to maneuver. The pack surrounded them, then attacked as one. Both Krillgan and Kaijan used force push, to send half the pack flying. While the three of them used their swords to dispatch the other half. Kaijan and Stretch realised how tough the dark force energy made the armour of the Mawvorr, as they had trouble slicing through it. If Krillgan and Kaijan had not sent half the pack flying, they would have been overwhelmed, as their swords jammed in their armour. As it was, they had recovered enough, to handle the second wave when they hit. Then like Krillgan, they made sure that all of the Mawvorr were beheaded.

They asked Krillgan how he made it look so easy. Not once, did he have trouble slicing through the Mawvorr armour. He told them, that when he was old enough to handle a sword, that was all he knew. The swords he practised with were just regular metal. Not like the force activated swords they are holding. When you took a swipe at a tree trunk. You better hold your sword right, or you will have to go to your instructor, to ask if they can pull it out for you.

They ate and rested, where they were. They doubted that they will have time to do either, once they enter the nightmare lands. Until they have destroyed every beast between where they were, and the gate to enter the Dark Heart. They used the techniques they were taught. Keeping their backs towards their companions. Kaijan and Krillgan using force push if there were too many of them. So they do not get overwhelmed. As it was they were facing wave after wave of distorted ugly beasts. If they had not learnt to draw strength from the force, they would not have survived the first day. All night long they kept coming. What helped them at night, was the glowing red eyes filled with hatred, and Krillgans warnings on how many were coming. So they were always prepared.

They had a small reprieve in the morning. Just enough to make sure that they cut off the heads of the beasts they had killed, and move to a new battle ground. After that it was pretty much the same, as it had been the previous day, and night. The next day, things slowed down. It was slow enough for one to sleep, while the other two battled. That way they all had some sleep before night fell, and they had to face the night hordes once again. By this time, Kaijin and Stretch were veterans in fighting with the sword, and they never had their sword stuck in a creature's armour again.

The next day they rested as they did the previous day. Only that night, the hordes did not materialise. So they slowly made their way deeper into the nightmare land. They continued that way, taking turns sleeping during the day, then slowly making their way through the night. Any food or drink they had at that time, was what they brought with them, which wasn't that much. The Voss warned them that everything within the nightmare lands, is poison. Even to Krillgan. By the time they reached the gate, they were hungry and thirsty. Now it was time to turn back.

Stretch told them that someone has set out a feast for them. He sat down on a rock, as if it was a chair, and supposedly ate what was in front of him. From what Kaijan and Krillgan saw. He was eating nothing. They tried what they could to snap him out of his illusion, but that only made him angry. He told them to stop fighting with him over his food, when they have so much before them. Then he got up, and told them that he was going to take a peek inside the gate, to see what the Dark Heart looks like. They again told him that the Voss strictly forbid it. Saying that they were not prepared. Stretch told them that he did not come to this planet to take orders from the Voss. He is his own man, and can do what he wants. He opened the gate slightly, and stuck his head and shoulder through it, to have a look. They heard a loud roar, from a beast that Krillgan could not detect. Even though it sounded like it came from just the other side of the gate.

Stretch seemed frozen where he was, so Krillgan chanced reaching out with the force, and pulling Stretch away from the gate. Hoping that he will not be too angry. They need to get out of the nightmare lands, so that they can nourish their bodies. Both Kaijan and Krillgan were surprised that Stretch's head and one shoulder were missing. It was like someone cut off everything that went through the gate. Krillgan put his sword away, and picked up the one the Voss gave to Stretch. They both took turns carrying Stretch's body out of the nightmare lands. This was not the place to leave it. Fortunately there were not as many creatures left to attack them. So they made good time leaving the nightmare lands. Hoping to get to the place they had practised. There was good water to drink nearby, and it was a good place for hunting. Only when they reached it, there were Gomak camped there.

They suspected that they were King Jokull's men. Ready to bushwhack them, when they came out of the nightmare lands. Neither Kaijan nor Krillgan wanted to fight with the Gomak. So they decided to enlist Stretch in scaring them off. Krillgan put the force sword he was carrying, into the only hand Stretch still had. Holding Stretch's body upright with the force, causing the sword to glow. Kaijan had picked up one of the rotting Mawvorr heads and placed it on Stretches body. They floated this apparition towards the Gomak, then Kaijan let out a most hideous roar. When the Gomak looked up, they could not get up, and get out of there, fast enough.

Kaijan and Krillgan had trouble refraining from laughing. But they had to, or lose control of Stretch. As it was their suppressed desire to laugh, did make Stretch's body to jiggle. Which was enough of an incentive for the Gomak who looked over their shoulders at the apparition, to keep running. It was only when they were finally out of sight. That Krillgan lowered Stretch's body, and Kaijan floated the Mawvorr head, back to where the Mawvorr bodies were lying.

They went to see what the Gomak left behind. They had a nice pot of stew, and an animal skin of their ale. Kaijan and Krillgan had a feast. They watered down the ale, so they would not have a headache when they woke up, from being too dehydrated. They ate their fill of stew, then added water to it, so that it would continue to simmer. Then they both fell asleep. When they woke up, they finished off the stew, and the rest of the watered down ale. Then they proceeded to gather firewood, to burn Stretch's body. Their way to say goodbye.

They built the bonfire right in the middle of the Gomak camp. The fire was hot enough, that the tents the Gomak had set up, had all caught fire. As they were leaving, Krillgan detected a small army coming their way, so he and Kaijan went and hid behind a ridge, to watch the Gomak's reaction. They saw some Gomak being very animated about what they saw before. They blamed the creature for destroying their camp. The Gomak Commander told them that they were drinking too much ale, and they foolishly let their camp catch on fire. So they piled a whole bunch of firewood in the middle and fled. Kaijan could not help himself, he let out that roar once again. The Gomak that had been there the first time, just started running, and did not look back. The rest of the Gomak went chasing after them. Not wanting to encounter whatever made that noise.

Kaijan laughed (probably the only Nikto that ever did), and then shrugged his shoulders. He told Krillgan that he did not like the way the Commander was riding his own men. At least now, they will have interesting stories to tell at their campfires.

They had no more interesting encounters, as they made their way back to the mountain. They were able to skirt around the Gomak patrols looking for them. They were also able to find enough game animals, and drinkable streams. So they were neither hungry nor thirsty. The Mawvorr they encountered ignored them. Not considering them suitable game.

The Voss did not seem to notice that Stretch had not returned with them, as they took the two swords back. They did tell Krillgan that he needs to return to Devaron right away. His wife and son need him. His daughter is being looked after. They told him that they will call him, to reveal the next locations he needs to go to. They told him that they have generated an Infinite Gate that he can use to get back.

The only sign that Krillgan saw that the Voss acknowledged that Stretch was not coming back. Was the sight of some Voss dismantling Stretch's ship. Krillgan ran for his starfighter, and took off.

Krillgan saw what the Voss called the Infinite Gate. It was the same phenomenon that brought him there. He also remembered that his father told him that the Kwa had built Infinite Gates into their Star Temples. That was how they travelled around the galaxy.

There was quite the wave of ships coming up from Devaron, when Krillgan exited the Infinite Gate. They were all disappointed when the gate collapsed behind him, after he came out. Some asked where he had been, hoping that he would say that he had been to a whole new galaxy. He told them that a new friend called him asking for his help. When he finished, they told him he was needed on Devaron. So he is back.

When he contacted spaceport traffic control, asking for permission to land at Montellian Serat City Spaceport. They were going to redirect him to another city. Because that spaceport is at its maximum capacity. But instead they were handed a note, "Make an exception for the Krillgan!" So they gave him the planetary co-ordinates for Montellian Serat Spaceport, leaving it up to the spaceport itself, to find him a place to park.

The spaceport assigned him a spot in the section reserved for visiting diplomats. Right next to the ship flown by the Jedi Master, and member of the Jedi Council, in response to the last communiqué received from the two scholars. The Council believed that the situation on Devaron had become critical, and they wanted a member of the Council there to diffuse it.

What the Jedi Council did not know, is that the Jedi Master at the Temple of Eedit, had given a copy of the original signed contract to the Devaronian Judges in Montellian Serat City, because his orders from the Jedi Council, was to co-operate fully with the Devaronians.

The reason this was significant, was because the Devaronian copy of this contract had mysteriously disappeared, thousands of years ago. Forcing the resignation of the woman in charge of the archives, and a once powerful Devaronian Clan to lose its influence and prestige. Which they have slowly over the years regained.

This Clan is no friend of the Jedi Order, since they have always believed that it was the Jedi that stole it, and now they have the proof as to why they did. There is a noncompliance clause in the contract. Which becomes activated when Devaron is able to interpret their own laws by another means.

The Judges confronted the Jedi Master about the lack of co-operation from the Jedi Council in having their laws completely translated from the Jedi symbols. They also informed the Jedi Master that there is now a time limit, as to when the project must be completed by, or the noncompliance clause becomes activated. Now that their linguists know which sections of their law, was accurately translated. They have made a number of breakthroughs, in being able to read their old Devaronian language. Soon they will have a computer program ready, so that all the old Devaronian language documents can be translated into Simple Written Basic. With the Jedi Order being in noncompliance for over 20 Thousand Years, and the penalty being compounded every Devaronian year. (With the Devaronian year being so much shorter than a standard year. Just like a day on Devaron is shorter than a standard day. Devaron experiences more than one and a half years in every standard year.) There are not enough credits in the entire galaxy for the Jedi Order to pay Devaron the penalty for noncompliance. Even if Devaron agree to be paid only 1% of what the Jedi Order owed Devaron. Devaron would be forced to seize all Jedi assets, including the entire planet of Typhon, and force the Jedi Order into perpetual servitude to the planet and Government of Devaron. This would force the Jedi Council to be disbanded, as it would no longer be needed. All Jedi artifacts would be sold through clearing houses on Nar Shaddaa. The Jedi themselves would become a wing under IDS, Internal Devaron Security. With a branch under contract to the SIS.

The embarrassed Jedi Master ordered the scholars to complete a translation of every section of Devaronian Law. Then he retreated to the Temple of Eedit. Ostensibly, because Krillgan Djo was not on the planet, and he wanted to meet him. The Judges believed he retreated to lick his wounds, and to wonder how the ancient Jedi Councils could ever allow themselves to be put in such a position. That the Jedi Order was shamed by their actions and inactions.

When Krillgan climbed out of his starfighter, there was a small delegation to meet him. Three Judges representing all judges, there to observe and help, if there was a way for them to help. The General in charge of Internal Devron Security for the whole planet, as well as the Commander of Internal Devron Security of Montellian Serat city. To brief Krillgan on his wife and son's kidnapping. What they know, and what they are doing. There was also a customs official there. Ready to lead him to where his wife's ship is parked. In case that can help him.

After Krillgan was brought up to speed, he confirmed that his wife's starfighter was parked in his old spot. He told them that he might know of an exceptional tracker that can help. He will meet them at his wife's starfighter. The delegation could not believe the speed at which Krillgan was running when exiting the spaceport. They believe that IDS's pursuit vehicles would have trouble keeping up, and they are the fastest on the planet.

Krillgan ran through the forest outside of Montellian Serat City. Jumping from branch to branch, until he came to the den of the Quarra couple he had helped. He was happy to see that all their eggs had hatched, and the little ones were all feasting on their father's latest kill. The Quarra young were safe from attack by a Quarra pack. So it would not be a strain for the father to leave them, to help Krillgan. When Krillgan jumped down out of the tree, all the little ones growled at this stranger. But the adults knew his scent. So just looked at him. Krillgan asked them how good they are in tracking others. They told him that they are very good. He told them that he has a way for them to repay him. He told them that some people took his mate and his son. He wants to track them down, to kill them. So everyone will think twice about touching his pack again. The Quarra male agreed to help, leaving their young under the care of his mate.

The Quarra male was surprised as to how quickly he was able to run through the forest with this man somehow helping him. He believes that this man could run faster if he wanted to, but was letting him set the pace, as this is all new to him. They ran into the place where man has established multiple, perpetual dens. He ignored all the people, just as this man did. It was not long before they came to an area of what the man called flying dens. A means by which they can travel to other worlds. There was a small crowd as they approached a small flying den, and the Quarra let the man speak to them.

The Judges were delighted, when they saw Krillgan approaching with a Quarra. This completes the last trial. Krillgan Djo really is a Krillgan. Krillgan told the group that he had the opportunity to help protect a Quarra couple, from a Quarra pack, that wanted their eggs. He will let them talk to the Quarra experts about that. He said that the father of the young Quarra has agreed to repay him, by tracking down his mate and son.

Krillgan confirmed with the customs officer that no one has touched his wife's starfighter since she left it. With the canopy sealed, their scent should still be strong and fresh. He asked the customs officer to open the canopy and step back. He told the Quarra not to panic. He was about to pick him up, so that he could have a good sniff of his family.

The group watched as the Krillgan picked up the Quarra by the force, so that he was able to stick his head inside the starfighter. First at the pilot's seat, then at the passenger's seat. Then the Quarra looked at the Krillgan, as if to say he had a good smell. Then the Krillgan put the Quarra down and they were off.

The Quarra had told Krillgan that there was the scent of two children, the youngest is a female. Krillgan told the Quarra that his wife believed something bad would happen. So she found a safe place for the youngest.

After they left, the three Judges contacted the other Judges, and told them what happened. That Krillgan had enlisted the help of a Quarra to help him find his wife and son. They all agreed right then, to declare Krillgan Djo a Krillgan, and to notify their government to make it official. They also wanted to talk with a Quarra expert about what just happened. The heads of Internal Devaron Security also wanted to talk to them. They ended up talking to the Devaronian couple Drumanna had sent Krillgan to talk to. The Devaronian male became excited, when they said that the Quarra had followed Krillgan willingly into the city. He told his wife that the eggs had hatched, so it was safe for one of them to leave the den area. He was also excited that Krillgan could communicate with the Quarra. This could advance their knowledge of the Quarra, decades beyond what anyone has had a chance to research. They had to get the wife to calm the excited male down, so that she could tell them everything about Krillgan, from when he first came to their door, until he left. The Devaronian man got up while his wife was talking. His wife stopped talking, and asked where he is going? He told her that he was going to pack their gear. He wants to go see the young Quarra. They cannot be that far away if Krillgan took less than an hour to run to the den, then back to the spaceport. His wife reminded him that Krillgan ran faster than a pursuit vehicle, and he still has not told anyone where the location of the den is. It might take them a couple of days before they can find it. He told his wife that in that case, she needs to stop talking, and help him pack. They still need to purchase some fresh supplies. The other women smiled knowingly, at a Devaronian male full of wanderlust.

Krillgan followed the Quarra to a home. After sniffing around outside, the Quarra told Killgan that the youngest is in this den. Then they ran on. They came to the local IDS office. The Quarra said that his mate and son went into this large den, then came out again. When they reached the spot where the kidnapping took place. The Quarra told Krillgan that mother and son were separated, and the son was afraid. They ran to where they went onto the freighter skiff. The Quarra told Krillgan that they are no longer using their feet. The scent was not as strong, but he can still track them. They followed the route the freighter took out of the city, to where it joined the thoroughfare going to the next city.

The Quarra told Krillgan that it will be difficult running through all the underbrush. Krillgan told him that they do not need to. They can run in the forest beside the trail. They know that they will be forced to stay on the trail. They just need to find where they left the trail. So they ran in the forest together. Past game animals that froze in fear from their sudden approach. Then relaxed as they ran right past them. Relieved that they were not being the ones they were tracking. They ran right past a couple of Quarra packs that were out hunting. The startled Quarra tried catching up to them, but were easily left behind. The pack had a choice to track them, or to resume hunting. Their bellies told them to keep hunting.

Every once and a while, the Quarra asked if they could slow down, so that he could go into the underbrush, to confirm that they are still on their trail. Krillgan agreed, even though he was sure that they had not come to a point where they could leave. He also felt better when the Quarra returned and confirmed that he could still find their scent.

They both became excited when they reached the city bypass, as it indicated that they left the thoroughfare. It was slower going. They followed the trail until it connected with another thoroughfare, on the other side of the city. They both tried to hide their disappointment. They were both anticipating some action.

The travel became harder as the forest transitioned into a jungle. Krillgan did think about picking up the Quarra and dropping him over his shoulders. He could travel faster through the trees, than on the ground. But he thought it would be undignified for the Quarra that is helping him. There were game trails running through the jungle's underbrush. But they never ran straight, there were always twists and turns. Krillgan often had to slow down, so he could verify that they were still near the thoroughfare, and travelling in the right direction. It would be very embarrassing, if they both became turned around.

This time when they intercepted the city bypass, they did not get excited. The Quarra confirmed that more people left this place on foot. But not his mate and son. Krillgan remembered the Officer telling him about the couple from another city that confessed to helping kidnap his wife and son. But when she warned them that her husband is a Krillgan, and will show them no mercy, if they continued to help the Sith. They panicked and left the freighter skiff, and even apologised for their involvement. It seems that others were also feeling the pressure, and did not want a Krillgan hunting them down.

The one consolation that Krillgan had. Was that though they were travelling much slower than in the forest. They were still travelling faster than the freighters in the thoroughfare. One thing that Krillgan noticed, that since they have entered the jungle, the Quarra has stopped to drink more often. Which is understandable, with the higher temperature and humidity. Krillgan was also thirsty, but he wasn't about to drink from a stagnant pool of standing water. In a forest, it was easy to find drinkable streams of water. In the jungle there was more water. The big question is, is it drinkable?

They pushed on. The freighter did not take the next city bypass. Instead it continued on towards the city. At the city's edge, the Quarra said that his mate and son, are on their feet again. A short distance away, he said that they were not on their feet.

Now it was harder that they had no thoroughfare to run beside. They had to rely completely on the Quarra's nose, and make their own way through the jungle. After running a ways through the underbrush. Krillgan had to stop them. He picked up a few leeches along the way. Very localised applications of force lightning convinced them that they tried sucking blood out of the wrong body. Then Krillgan stood still and concentrated. Using the force to detect all life forces, in him, and closely around him. To make sure that he did not miss any of the bloodsuckers. The Quarra told him that this is why scales are good, the things he removed cannot fasten themselves to scales. Krillgan told the Quarra that he was heading up into the trees. From there he can follow him and strengthen him.

They continued like this until the sun started setting, and Krillgan detected a perimeter security fence up ahead. The fence was designed for jungle environments. Where the undergrowth grows at phenomenal rates. Anything touching the fence is fried.

Krillgan told the Quarra that it looks like they have reached their destination. He studied the place for a while, to see what else he could learn about this place, before planning his next move. He sensed that they have sensors, but of a design he would not be able to lock on their location, until they had detected something, and went from passive to active mode. As they transmitted their signal, showing they were now active.

Krillgan told the Quarra to go stand near the ribbons of light, but not to touch them, they can hurt him. The Quarra told him that this place smells bad. There has been much death here. Krillgan told the Quarra that there is about to be more.

The Quarra stood where Krillgan had told him. In the hunting lodge, the informant had just notified the Sith, that he just received confirmation that Krillgan Djo landed on Devron, then disappeared into the forest when told about his wife and son. Suddenly, a perimeter security alarm sounded. They checked the monitor, and they saw a Quarra just standing there. Then the alarm sounded that there has been a sensor malfunction, and the image of the Quarra disappeared. The computer warned that there are multiple sensor malfunctions. An entire perimeter section is now offline. Then the computer warned that the perimeter security has been breached, and displayed the section of the fence that was now not functioning. The informant looked at his people. "What are you waiting for? Our compound is under attack! Get to your places and defend it."

"But who is attacking? All we saw was a Quarra, and they cannot breach the perimeter. As far as we know the IDS does not use Quarra."

"Maybe the Quarra was a lucky coincidence. But you do not lose sensors, and have a section of the fence come down at the same time, unless you are under attack."

Three Devaronian couples ran out of the lodge, to their prepared strongpoints, and started scanning there kill zones, to see if they could detect any activity. Then while one continued scanning, the other checked their arsenal of weapons, to make sure that everything is in working order. They thought they were ready for anything. They were wrong.

The Quarra liked watching the man and his preparations, to confront the enemy. He saw him pick up some straight sticks, and use the claw he kept in his boot, to bring the sticks to a point. Why make pointy sticks when you have a good claw? This is why he was watching the man.

Krillgan saw the first strongpoint. It looked like its sides were made out of a type of concrete. But the roof was made out of wood. Like they were trying to disguise it as some sort of outbuilding to the hunting lodge. The other mistake they made was leaving some trees inside the lodge's perimeter. They did not have the interlocking roots with the other jungle trees to keep them strong and stable. Krillgan pushed with the force on one of the trees, and had it come crashing down on the one strong point. He made himself appear small, and ran to the strong point. He knew that he had pinned the couple inside. He suspected they were injured, but not dead. He had to take them out quickly, while they are still in shock. Before they start thinking about defending themselves.

"Boss! A tree just fell on Brem and Grenda's location. We have tried to raise them, but there is no response. Do you want us to go check and see if they are okay?"

"Negative! Hold your positions, and keep your eyes open."

The Sith was standing in the doorway of the lodge's control room. He asked the informant, who would use a tree to attack a strong point? The informant asked, if he could do it? The Sith said he did not know.

Richard was also standing there, he had to be, because he had to stay by the pretend Devaronian. He told them that Papa would use a tree. He can do things that they can't. He did not know that the pretend Devaronian was a force user.

The informant tried to raise the other two couples. He got nothing. The Sith ordered him to go outside and find out what was going on. The informant complained. He said that staying in the lodge is more secure. The Sith told him that the people outside are his responsibility. He needs to find a way to reconnect with them. If they are to defend the lodge. The informant grumbled, but did as he was told.

Krillgan remembered that when the Clan Mother captured the Nightsister's slave village, she threw an arrow with her hand, which thudded into the village's palisade, as if it was shoot out of a bow. That is why he picked up the sticks and sharpened them to a point. They were larger than arrows, but smaller than spears. He should have no trouble guiding them, and pushing them, using the force. After dispatching the couple he knocked the tree down on. He was in perfect alignment to see the couples in the other two strong points. First he threw two of the sticks in quick succession at the one strong point. Catching the person using the electrobiniculors in the throat. The other person was struck in the side of the head. The second person died instantly. The first person choked to death, on their own blood. The Quarra had jumped up onto the downed tree, to see what he was doing. Almost giving him away.

He then threw the remaining two sticks at the other couple. This time he got the person looking through the electrobinoculars in the side of their temple. The other person turned their head towards him. So instead of getting them through their ear canal, he got them in the eye. Both those deaths would have been instantaneous.

He then walked around to the front of the lodge. Wondering how he was going to get in. Suspecting that they must have a way to secure the doors and windows, so it would be hard to get in. That is when the door started to open. Krillgan crouched down, and pulled a dagger from his boot. Being dark out, the person coming from inside the lodge, would not readily see him.

When the informant opened the front door he suddenly saw a blue glowing dagger in the air in front of him. Before he could shout a warning, the dagger was in his throat. Then it was pulled sideways, as if someone was holding it. So not only was his windpipe pierced, but then the artery carrying his blood to his brain was cut. Causing him to topple over on his face.

Krillgan grabbed his dagger, cleaned it, then put it back in his boot. He walked into the lodge, with the Quarra right behind him. The Sith called out from the control room. Asking if he had made contact with his people? Krillgan replied that he has, he has gone to the same hell as the others. The Sith jumps into the main room of the lodge. One hand holding Richard to his own body. The other hand holding his lightsaber, with the blade dangerously close to Richard's neck. Krillgan tells the Quarra to maneuver around to the side of the evil man that is holding the claw of light. So the Quarra knew it was dangerous. Krillgan then smashed open the door to the room, where they were holding Ludia. Which was on the Sith's other side.

"What are you doing? I have a lightsaber at your son's neck. You are supposed to do whatever I tell you!"

"I am Krillgan. You were supposed to fall down on your knees, and beg for mercy. It looks like neither one of us is doing what he is supposed to."

When Krillgan saw that the Quarra was to the one side, and a little behind the Sith. He instructed the Quarra to get ready to attack. The Quarra went into his crouch, and tensed his muscles, ready to leap when the man told him, despite the dangerous claw.

The Sith was warned by the force, that the creature was about to attack, so he shifted his stance slightly, and moved his lightsaber. So he was ready to decapitate the creature. Then it felt like someone had grabbed his hand holding the lightsaber. He could not move it. At the same time he had the boy wrenched out of his arm, using the force. Then he was being warned by the force that he was being attacked from the other side. The only thing he had to defend himself, was the hand that he had just used to hold the boy. He brought his hand to his neck and felt the shearing pain as a knife blade went through his hand and into his neck. Cutting the blood vessel carrying blood to his brain. He pulled his hand away from his neck, and looked at it. Not even noticing the blood squirting from his neck. His last thought was, "what a curious handle". Then he fainted from blood loss to the brain.

At the same time that the Sith collapsed, Ludia also collapsed. She knew her son was safe, and did not have to fight the poison anymore.

Krillgan told Richard to turn his head, as he jumped over to the Sith and cut off his head. Then he ran to Ludia.

When Richard heard his father moving towards his mother's room. He knew it was safe to move, and ran after him. When he saw his mother on the floor he started to cry. He told his father that the man said that if he did as he was told, he would not hurt mother. Krillgan told him that the man is a Sith, all they do is lie. He said this as he picked up Ludia off the floor, and held her in his arms. The nice thing about Ludia's skin, is he can touch her anywhere, and if she needs Kolto, it will flow.

Richard thought his father was rebuking him, for listening to the Sith. Krillgan sensed that his son may have been hurt by what he said, and called him to his side. He asked him, if he spoke to mother? Richard nodded his head. He told his father that they woke him up every morning to talk with her. They were afraid to go into her room, until after they talked. Krillgan asked his son, if his mother instructed him what to do? He nodded his head yes. He told his father that she said to listen to the Devaronians. Krillgan asked his son, if he did what his mother told him? Richard nodded his head yes again. Krillgan told him that he is a good boy, because he listened to his mother, then he kissed him on his forehead. Which made Richard feel good. Richard told his father that mother told him every day that papa was coming for them. He knew that the bad people did not like hearing her say that, but it always made him feel good. He then asked his father, if Mama is going to be all right? Papa told him that they made his mother swallow poison. "Mama does not have the same blood as Papa. So poison bothers her more. I am healing her right now, to stop the poison from doing any more damage. But we still need to get her to a place, where they can help get the poison out of her."

The Quarra asked Krillgan, if he needs him anymore? Krillgan told the Quarra that they will leave this place together, once his mate feels better. They will take him close to his den, so that it will not be far for him to find his way home. The Quarra asked Krillgan, why he asked him to get ready to attack, but did not have him attack? Krillgan told him that the bad man had to be ready for his attack, when he knew he was about to. It forced the man to move the claw of light away from his son, to get ready to defend himself. That gave him the opportunity to tear his son away from his grasp. It also gave his mate the confidence to attack, knowing her son would not be hurt when she did. The Quarra asked him, if his mate is like him? Krillgan told the Quarra that his mate is better than him. She has always been better than him. The Quarra was satisfied with that answer.

When Ludia regained consciousness, Krillgan told her that she left one of her knives lying around again. Only this time someone was hurt. She asked him, if they were hurt bad? He told her that they lost their head over the incident. There is nothing more they can do. Then he kissed her on her lips. He put her on her bed to rest, and told Richard to watch over her.

Krillgan went and found where the Sith had mixed his potion, and grabbed all the ingredients, packing them away. He then went and had a look at the private skiff, to see what they had aboard, as far as creature comforts. There was not very much. He warned the droid driver that they will be leaving shortly. The driver responded that all systems are on standby. Krillgan went back into the lodge. He gave the Sith's ingredients to his son to hold, while he used the force to pick up Ludia, still on her mattress. Ludia complained that she can still walk. Krillgan told her that the healer says that she is supposed to rest.

The droid did not react to Krillgan carrying his wife this way, and settled her safely down. He then picked Richard up with his arms, and placed him on the Skiff. The Quarra took it as a sign they were leaving on this machine and jumped aboard. Krillgan jumped up after him, and told the droid to take them to Montellian Serat City. The droid asked, what about the rest of them? Krillgan told the droid that this is everyone. The droid objected. He told Krillgan that he is private property, not a taxi service. Krillgan told the droid that his owner is dead. If he does not do as he is told. He will personally dismantle him into spare parts, to be used in repairing household appliances. The droid said that if his owner is dead, they need to report it to the IDS. Krillgan told him that this is why they are going to IDS Headquarters in Montellian Serat City. The droid asked, how did its owner die? Krillgan told the droid that he killed him. The droid asked him, if he was turning himself in? Krillgan told the droid that his owner had kidnapped his wife and son. Why should he turn himself in? He also informed the droid that it will need to bring back IDS Officers to this location. They will want to examine the crime scene. He also told the droid to take the skiff to its maximum speed when on the thoroughfares. The droid responded that if it did that, than the other droids will report them. Krillgan replied, that the IDS will know for sure that they are coming.

It was kind of ironic, that the gate through the security fence still worked. Krillgan and Richard, laid down with Ludia, and they all fell asleep. The Quarra went as far forward on the skiff as he could go. He liked the breeze in his face, he also liked the scent of so many game animals below them. It was too bad that it was dark out, and he could not see them. He did like that they were overtaking so many of the big, cumbersome, flying boxes. When he returns to their den, he will have many stories to tell his family about the good man who could talk to them, and how he was able to pay a debt that the family owed him.

They stopped just outside Montellian Serat City. Krillgan pointed in the direction of the Quarra's den. He asked the Quarra, if he will have any trouble finding it? The Quarra told him that his directions have always been good, and jumped off of the machine. He was sure he heard a new voice saw goodbye. This man does have a good mate.

The droid driver contacted the first IDS pursuit vehicle it encountered. The droid indicated that it was asked to quickly get to IDS Headquarters, it was in regard to a kidnapping. When asked, the droid described the three people. The IDS vehicle went in front of the private skiff to clear the way ahead, to get to headquarters. The droid was also asked about a Quarra? The droid said that they stopped at the edge of the city, to let a creature off of the skiff. It does not have the programing to identify creatures. The droid asked, if Quarra are dangerous? The reply was that they are the most dangerous creature on Devaron. The droid said that they must not be as dangerous as the man on the skiff. This man threatened to dismantle him. The response was that it was a good thing that the droid obeyed the man. Since he is known to follow through on his threats.

There was quite a number of people waiting for them at IDS Headquarters. Ludia was rushed to the hospital, along with all the ingredients the Sith used. So that the medical staff could identify the different poisons, and the best way to purge them from her system. A team of Officers did board the skiff to be taken back to the hunting lodge. Since they do not know its coordinates. Once its coordinates are established, they will contact IDS headquarters in the closest city, to ask for their assistance. Krillgan was brought into headquarters to be debriefed. Krillgan asked if he could sit on a couch, so his son can rest his head in his lap and sleep.

The IDS Senior Officers were having trouble believing the things that Krillgan was telling them. But he is officially recognised as a Krillgan, so his word alone is enough. When they received the coordinates of the hunting lodge, it was hard to believe that he was able to run all that way in the time he did. But they know when he left, and they know when he returned. So believe it or not, the time factor says he is telling the truth. The reports from the lodge, confirm the sequence of events, the way he described them. The bonus is the gang leader's computer is still intact. They already found the names of everyone hired to help with the kidnapping. IDS Officers in all the different cities, are bringing them in for questioning. It will be interesting to see how many of them will also confess to their involvement, and ask that the Krillgan forgive them.

When they finished with Krillgan, they asked him, what are his plans? He told them that he needs to reacquaint himself with a daughter that might not know him. He also needs to support his wife. They asked him, what was he going to do after that? He told them that apparently, someone has already arranged some missions for him. It is hard to say no, when they say that the future of the galaxy is at stake. When pressed he told them that it is the Voss. He told them that they are the ones who generated what they call an Infinite Gate. It took him to Voss and back. To the Senior Officers, this was as outlandish as his description of rescuing his wife and son. So it must be true.

They told him the address of the home where his daughter is staying, and offered him the directions. He told them that he has already been there. That is the first place the Quarra took him, when they left the spaceport.

Richard was awake, and ready to stretch his legs. So they went to find Ta'Yanna. Krillgan knocked on Lindream's front door, and identified himself to the lady who answered. She asked him, if his daughter would be able to identify him? Krillgan told her that he did not think so, but she would recognise her brother, and he brought Richard around, who was hiding behind him.

They heard a shriek come from inside the home. Ta'Yanna had been peaking to see who was at the door. When she saw Richard, she knew Mama cannot be far away. So Lindream invited them into her home. Richard right away went up to his sister and hugged her. Then he pointed at Krillgan, and told her that this is Papa. He told his sister that Mama is not feeling well, but Papa can take them to go see her.

Krillgan was surprised that Drumanna was also in the home. He asked her, if his room was still available? She told him, that for him it is. So they sat down, and set up a tentative schedule. Since Ta'Yanna was not yet completely weaned, Lindream and her daughter would have to come with them, when they go to the hospital. Lindream told Krillgan about the small business they have set up, using the credits his wife gave her. Even introducing him to the two ladies in the kitchen helping her. Krillgan told her that his wife will be delighted to hear about it. So it will be her responsibility to tell her.

Krillgan had a droid limousine come and pick them up. Because of the number of people going to the hospital, and because of the two youngest children. Lindream had never been in a limousine before. It was a rich person's vehicle. She quietly asked Krillgan if it was true that he and his wife own the pirate killer. Then she was all embarrassed because she used its nickname. Krillgan laughed and told her that the Fenelar Phoenix is their ship. He told her that he even knew the original crew that earned it its nickname. He is actually the third Captain of the ship, and was proud to name his wife as its Co-Captain. With some help from some friends, they have been able to upgrade the ship, and now it is more dangerous than ever. Lindream told him that a lot of people on Devaron know about the ship, they will be even prouder to know that it is Captained by a Krillgan. Krillgan told her he understands. His mother also lost her father to pirates.

Ta'Yanna was delighted to see her mother. She just was not happy that she had something attached to one arm, so could not hug her properly. Lindream reported to her like she was reporting to the chief executive of a company. Ludia wanted to know the shelf life of her product, and if it was a product that could be traded to other worlds. Lindream told her that she did not know, since most of what they make is consumed within a couple days of when it was made. But they are both good questions, and she will look into it, as soon as possible. Ludia told Krillgan what the doctors told her, about how toxic her milk was. Ta'Yanna would not have survived, if her Grandmother had not warned her.

Drumanna told Krillgan that there are a lot of doctors standing outside Ludia's door, wanting to talk with him. Krillgan had an idea what this was about. He told the doctors that the healing he can do, is the equivalent of using a Kolto, or Bacta tank. Much of what he can do cannot be taught, it is specific to who he is. He doubted that he could teach them anything more than they already know. He did tell them that his only disappointment, in coming to Devaron, is how few medicinal plants there are. They told him about all the different plants they have preserved in green houses. Would he be able to determine if they have medicinal value? Krillgan told them that identifying plants, is part of his training. But what he would like to know, is why are they no longer growing in the wild? Plants growing in the wild tend to have a stronger potency, then those cultivated in greenhouses.

Others also wanted to talk with Krillgan. He told the Quarra expert that once a member of a pack leaves them to look for a mate. They are never welcome back, even if they do not find a mate right away.

Krillgan even took the time to visit the kidnappers that confessed and promised to reform. He snuck up on them, shocking them, and told them that he takes no pleasure in punishing those who hurt their neighbors. The community is stronger when people learn to live together, despite their differences. Then he disappeared. Were they ever glad they decided to fully cooperate with Internal Devaron Security. They also warned their associates, that this Krillgan is just as scary as the ones they heard about growing up.

Ludia was in the hospital a total of four days. Before the medical experts were willing to declare that she was poison free. They did not understand how Krillgan was helping her. But they always noticed an improvement after the family had been there.

When she left the hospital, she went to live with Drumanna, Krillgan, and Richard, so that she could go into the forest with Krillgan, to start working out. So she could get back into shape. Krillgan took her through stretching and strength exercises the first few days, before increasing the difficulty and duration of her workouts.

When Ta'Yanna was fully weaned, it became a family affair. Ludia carried her daughter to the clearing, and Krillgan carried Richard, along with all of Ta'Yanna's supplies. Like diapers, her mushed fruits and vegetables, some jams, the special children's porridge. Along with any containers they may need. After the workout, Ludia helped Richard climb some trees, while Krillgan spent time with his daughter. He was also responsible for diaper duty. Ta'Yanna would always clap when he disposed of the dirty diaper. Krillgan would hold it suspended in the air. Then he would create a small ball of force fire underneath. This was actually very difficult for one person to do, so he took it as a challenge. To strengthen his abilities in using the force. Ta'Yanna loved seeing the fire. It was a bonus that the stink and the diaper disappeared.

Krillgan did take his family to see the young Quarra family. They did not make contact with them. They just stayed high up in the trees to watch them. Ta'Yanna thought they are scary. Krillgan told her that the adults would eat her with only two bites. Richard told his sister not to worry. Papa will not let them eat her. Papa said that all he would tell them, is to chew slowly. (He said this because they were trying to teach Richard not to gobble his food down). He then told Ta'Yanna that Mama would make sure that she wasn't eaten. So Ta'Yanna gave her a kiss on the cheek, as a thank you.

One morning, as they were finishing their breakfast. Krillgan would be going to get Ta'Yanna from Lindream's home, as soon as they are finished. Duramma's home communicator went active. She told Krillgan that a strange alien wanted to talk with him. They all followed Krillgan to the communicator, because they all wanted to see this alien.

Krillgan recognised the Voss mystic, and greeted her by name. He then asked, if she was visiting Devaron? She told Krillgan that she was calling from Voss. When she saw the look of surprise, she told him that it was much easier on the acolytes, to generate a small infinity gate, to transmit the communicator's signal. Than it was for them to generate a large infinity gate, for his ship to fit through. Some of the acolytes they used, are still recovering from that ordeal.

The Voss Mystic said that she was calling like promised, to give him the location of the next target. She told him that when the Rakata controlled Kindell's world, they built a Star Temple on a small continent, or large island, depending on how you want to look at it. (Krillgan was happy that she did not mention Dathomir.) She told him that humans have never been to that continent. Neither had the Kwa, when they controlled the planet. The Rakata were still trying to figure out how an Infinite Gate worked. So they tried to build their own. Instead they trapped a being in the temple, in spirit form. It is important for this being to be reunited with it ancestors. Krillgan asked the mystic, as to what sort of opposition he can expect. The mystic told him that the Rakata used dark force energy in everything they did. All the creatures around the temple became tainted. Any creature that ate one of those creatures would also become tainted. Over the course of time, all creatures on the island have become tainted. As soon as he sets foot on any part of the island, he will be attacked. The mystic told him that the initial attack will be furious. If he only had Kaijan and Stretch with him, they would be overwhelmed. She suggested that Krillgan recruit some of the locals, to help him against the initial onslaught. She also suggested that none of them carry any personal possessions with them. Anything that can burn, will be destroyed. She then gave Krillgan the planetary coordinates for the temple. She suggested that he right it down, because the communicator is not recording this conversation. Drumanna quickly handed him what he needed to record the coordinates.

The mystic then went on to say, that he would need to obtain an astrometric computer for his starfighter. If he wanted to make it to the next location, and return. She suggested that he go talk with his Givin friend, before going to Kindell's world. That was the end of that conversation.

Drumanna asked Krillgan, if that alien really was a Voss? Krillgan told her that this is the Voss mystic that met him at Voss-Ka spaceport, after he flew through the Infinite Gate to get to the Voss System. Drumanna was really excited, she was hoping that her communicator at least captured her image when she called. When she examined her communicator, she was very disappointed. She told Krillgan that it is as if no call was made. Now no one will believe her that a Voss called her home. Krillgan told her that this is not true. She has three witnesses. Even Richard saw her, and can describe what she looked like.

Richard felt proud, that his father declared that he is a witness. It would be hard to forget such a colourful face.

Krillgan told Drumanna, that she can tell her friends in IDS. They will believe her. They in turn will tell some of the Judges. After that, it is really not that important that anyone else know.

While Krillgan went to get Ta'Yanna, so they can go for their outing. Richard sat down with his colouring sticks, and some paper. He drew the face of the Voss as he remembered. He had the most trouble getting her bright azure eyes just right. Ludia had to help him with the colour, and showed him how to adjust the brightness of the blue colouring stick. When Papa returned with his sister, he was done, and proudly handed it to Drumanna. Ludia reminded him to sign it and date it. Since in a way, it is his witness statement. Drumanna had to tell him how they write the date according to the local Devaronian calendar.

Even though it was obviously drawn by a child. Drumanna did not think she could have done any better. She took it with her, when she went to have tea with her friends. They made a copy for their files, and a copy for the Judges. The only thing they added was a title, "Voss Mystic". It became an official part of their files. After that day, if anyone called up an image of a Voss, it was Richard's picture that was displayed, with a subsection from Krillgan, explaining the difference between female, and male Voss that he observed. He also verified that the drawing of the eyes as accurate. That apparently they have compound eyes. So they would see the world differently than everyone else. This could also explain the unique way they look at the force.

Because so many of the women in the widow's clan, expressed to Ludia that they would like to meet the crew of the Fenelar Phoenix. She persuaded Krillgan to hold a banquet for the crew and clan, when they arrive. Drumanna knew of a large hall they could rent, and suggested a Devaronian Clan that specialised in catering special events. The woman from the widow's clan were told that Krillgan wants to celebrate his wife's first business deal, without him, at least that he knows of.

The woman of the clan, decided to market their fruit and vegetable mushes for children, under the name of Phoenix foods, instead of their clan name. Drumanna had convinced them that more women will be willing to buy it, if there is no clan name attached to it. They chose the name Phoenix, to honour the pirate killer, after receiving permission from Krillgan and Ludia. Sales went so well at their first market. That they have expanded to other markets in the city. Selling through an existing vendor. Rather than sending a member of their clan to each market. Because the business's chief investor, insisted upon them knowing the shelf life of their product, they have a member of the clan travelling to other cities, to see about shipping and distributing the product to new markets. Needless to say, Lindream has had to hire more members of the clan, in order to produce more product. They are already talking about moving out of Lindream's home, into an empty building. Setting it up as their manufacturing and distribution center. With room to expand, through the purchase of new equipment.

It wasn't until they landed at Montellian Serat City Spaceport, that the crew of the Phoenix realised, that they were parked in the diplomat section, right next to Krillgan's starfighter. They assumed that they were assigned there, because the spaceport was full. They had a right to land, because they were picking up people and equipment. Krillgan told them about the banquet they were going to. Both because of Ludia's business deal, and because the women of the clan want to meet the crew of the pirate killer. Since many of them lost their husbands to pirate, they celebrate any ship that has the reputation of striking fear into the hearts of pirates. After loading his starfighter, Ludia flew hers over and they loaded it. Then they went together to the banquet.

The crew was not sure about their celebrity status. They did like that Krillgan had set up information kiosks around the banqueting hall. Giving some information on all of Phoenix's crew members, both past and present. As well as a brief, modified history. They also liked that Krillgan kept a positive spin on everything. So that no one was cast in a poor light, not even Rasha's father.

They saw that the Fenelar Phoenix, started getting their reputation as pirate killers, because of a Shistavanen Crewman 1st Class, called Coris. Because of his excellent relaxes, he was a starfighter killing machine when in a gun turret. His total number of confirmed kills was mentioned. If a person wanted, they could also expand it to show the number of each type of starfighter he took out. Pula, his Gotal crewmate, also a Crewman 1st Class, was no slouch, also recorded an impressive amount of kills. Just not close to Coris. Captain Richard, and the Falleen First Officer, Fred, only had a handful of kills recorded in their names. Captain Richard was recorded as stating, that they rarely needed to climb up into a gun turret. Because his two crewmen could handle most anything the pirates threw at them.

They saw that the ship did not go to the Falleen First Officer, when Captain Richard retired. The Captain was looking for the right Captain and Crew to take over from him. When a Captain Crashan Warman, and his First Officer wife, Dreshelle, approached him, about taking over the Phoenix. Captain Richard thought this couple had promise, if they had the right crew backing them. So he told them what the normal crew compliment is. If they return with a crew that he believes will work, they can discuss a leasing arrangement. They returned with Grimm Grimm, an Ichtochi, as the Enginneer, and a Zabrak couple, Kran and Elibet, as the two Crewmen 1st Class.

Because of the Fenelar Phoenix's reputation, for the next few years, most pirates they encountered, as soon as they recognised the ship, preferred to leave the system rather than engage them. Then a group of pirates, with gunships, started hunting them down. They attacked the Phoenix in one system, doing some damage. But the Phoenix fought back, and jumped to another system, rather than land on the planet they were trying to force them to. In the next system, the pirates damaged the gun turret that First Officer Dreshelle was in. Before the Phoenix was able to enter the atmosphere, of a planet the computer said was safe for freighters, but not pirates. The First Officer had passed away.

One of the gunships followed the Phoenix to the surface, and there they met their demise. (Rasha liked that Krillgan implied that the crew of the Phoenix had eliminated them.) With some help from the locals, the crew was able to repair the Phoenix, and replaced their damaged gun turret, with a gun turret from the pirate's ship. Then they were able to leave the planet. They did manage to return about once a standard year, to renew friendships that they had established on their first visit to the planet, and because they found some good trade deals. During this time Captain Chrashan did not try and find a replacement for the First Officer's position. Instead, as his daughter Rasha became older, she was trained as a pilot. It was believed that the Captain wanted her taking over the position of First Officer.

It was a number of years, before the pirates tried attacking the Phoenix again. This time they were successful with an ambush. Killing Captain Crashan, and capturing the ship and crew. Rasha managed to avoid capture, and somehow found her friend Krillgan. Knowing he had unusual abilities, she enlisted his help, in freeing her comrades, and taking back the Phoenix from the pirates.

The pirates did not give up that easily, and tried boarding the Phoenix once again. Instead they found the crew of the Phoenix, with Krillgan at their lead, ready to board them. The crew of the Phoenix used the pirate ship to repair and replace every questionable component and piece of equipment. Adjustments, and fine tuning would have to come later. But the Phoenix was in good shape when they left the pirates. The pirate ship was not. Fearing that other pirate ships would board them, and make slaves out of them. The new female Captain of the pirate ship, blew it up.

As a reward for Krillgan's help during this time, the crew elected him as Captain, with Rasha confirmed as First Officer. It was shortly after this, that Krillgan married his fiancée, and made her Co-Captain, after she completed her Captain's training. Because of friends they have made on their journey. The Phoenix is faster, and more powerful than it has ever been.

The Devaronian women at the banquet, were surprised to see Rasha listed as having the most kills versus pirates. Ludia was second, followed by Kran, then Elibet. Krillgan hardly had any kills to his name. When they asked the crew if this was correct? The crew was also surprised, until Rasha figured out what Krillgan had done. She told the ladies, that often, when they encounter pirates. Krillgan is not on the ship, so his kills are not recorded. They wanted to know, why was Krillgan not on the ship? They know that he is not a coward. Rasha told them that the Phoenix is able to have a starfighter fly off the ship into space. Krillgan has been flying Ludia's starfighter against a number of pirates they encountered. Because he was not on the ship, his kills were not recorded. She told the women, that if they add up everyone else's kills, from all the crews, then they have an idea on how many he has eliminated.

During dinner, the crew found out that there were more than just the women from the one clan there. The CEO of the company, actually is a member of another clan. Which is an unusual situation for Devaron. They also assumed that the Senior Officers from IDS were there, because of the IDS Rookie Officers in the Clan. They found out later, that they are the guests of the CEO, and of Krillgan. As are the Judges.

During dinner, Rasha was invited to share what happened during their last encounter with pirates. She decided to be as diplomatic as Krillgan.

She told them that she was in the pilot's chair, with Krillgan in the captain's chair, when they were knocked out of hyperspace. She ran for the forward, upper gun turret, while Kran and Elibet ran for theirs. Krillgan took over piloting the ship from the captain's console, which is one of the things allowed on the Phoenix. But instead of making a run for it, he headed straight for their support ship. It was Squib Momship.

Tamrack heard the Devaron women gasp. They whispered back and forth that it is the most dangerous support ship the pirates use. Because it has five tractor beams to a side. When they grab a hold of your ship, there is nothing you can do, to shake free of them.

After giving the women a chance to settle down, and stop whispering. Rasha told the woman that Krillgan's tactic, startled the pirates more than it did his crew. The pirates in the starfighters were used to chasing freighters, not having to defend their support ship. That moment's hesitation, on the part of the starfighter pilots, cost them all their lives. The gunners on the Phoenix had no trouble eliminating all of the starfighters, as they flew through them. Then everyone was ordered to fire on the Squib Momship, as soon as it came within range. Like the starfighters, the supply ship did not know how to react, to being the target of an attack. So the Phoenix was able to destroy it.

The women cheered when they heard that. They all agreed that the galaxy will be a safer place for all freighters, once all the Squib Momships are destroyed.

Tamrack had to rethink what he would have done in that situation. He had thought Krillgan should have boarded it, and sold it at the first shipyard. He realises now, that it would have been another group of pirates that would have bought it. So it all would have happened all over again. But because Krillgan destroyed it, the galaxy is just a little bit safer.

Rasha also shared a little secret with the women. She told them that the Fenelar Phoenix has a missile launcher. But because the Fenelar missiles are an unusual design, it was hard to get more than ten missiles made for the launcher. When it has a capacity for more than a thousand. Because of some friends they were able to help. They were able to get a small business to retool. Now they are fully stocked when it comes to missiles. So even if pirates are using a small Cruiser or a Frigate. The Phoenix has the ability to eliminate it. That is just another reason pirates should fear them.

After Rasha finished sharing, the opportunity was opened up to anyone else from the crew that wanted to share something. The only one that decided to say something, was Tamrack. He is a bit of a showman, and he wanted to give Rasha time to relax and finisher her dinner. He told the crowd that he is one of the newest members of the crew. Because he has not yet recorded a kill against some pirates, his name was not included in the information kiosk. He was not invited to join the crew, but forced his way aboard, by proposing, then marrying Rasha. When neither of the Co-Captains are aboard, and Rasha is the acting Captain, then the crew will allow him to pretend to be acting First Officer. This comment had a number of women in the audience chuckling, as well as some crew members.

Tamrack told the audience that what he wanted to talk about, is the two crewmembers that are still on their ship, making sure that no one boards their ship, without permission. It seems that both Captain Richard, and Captain Cashan had a security weakness with the ship that they were not sure how to solve. The access ramp is too easy for anyone to activate. This has allowed sticky fingered thieves to sneak aboard and steal freight, when the ship is parked at a spaceport. It also makes it hard to stop custom officers, and noisy Imperial Troopers from coming aboard, without being invited. Captain Krillgan came up with a unique solution that works exceptionally well. He has recruited a Rancor and a Vornskr as his internal security team. It is amazing to witness a customs official going from insisting that it is their responsibility to go aboard the ship. To declaring that everything is fine. They are returning to their office in the spaceport. They have a big stack of paperwork to go through.

"The current Rancor is named Stoneman. He is not the first Rancor to hold this position. The first Rancor was called Smasher. He was very close to Krillgan, and considered a very good member of the Phoenix's family. He lost his life, when the crew was asked to help free some hostages from pirates. Some of these hostages were related to the Co-Captains. It was decided that Smasher would act like a diversion, and attack the pirates that were outside of the building, while the crew would infiltrate the building, and free all the hostages. The plan worked, except that no one anticipated that the pirates had set up an anti-tank weapon, and used it against Smasher, before the crew could make it outside and eliminate the remaining pirates.

The death of Smasher was an emotional time for the crew. When you first see a Rancor, love is not the first thing that comes to mind. It is usually your brain telling your feet to run. But the crew had fallen in love with Smasher. They knew that no matter what, he would protect their backside."

"Some associates of Captain Krillgan, who had come aboard to help with another mission, convinced Krillgan to take them to Sleheyron. They knew that Krillgan had purchased Smasher from the Hutts. So they thought it was time for Krillgan to buy a replacement to Smasher. Even though Krillgan and others mentioned that it would be difficult, if not impossible, for Krillgan to get as attached to another Rancor as he was to Smasher. But because they were good friends, he went along with them. They found out that a Rancor would be fighting in one of the gladiator arenas, and really wanted to see it. Krillgan put a damper on their enthusiasm, by pointing out that it would not be a real fight, but an execution. The Rancor was probably retired from their Rancor racing circuit, and this was how they retire them. His associates were horrified, and told Krillgan that he has to go rescue this Rancor. Krillgan told them that he will go, but will only intervene, if the Rancor wants to be rescued."

"You must remember that dealing with the Hutts is no simple thing. You must impress them enough, to want to deal with you, before you can start negotiating. So Krillgan dressed like he was some wealthy Diplomat, or even an Ambassador, that stopped by on Sleheyron, to be amused at their casinos. The two associates dressed as his personal bodyguards, and I was nominated by someone, to be his spokesperson. Since Krillgan was supposed to be too important to talk with anyone, face to face. They would both have to converse through me. Even though they could both hear and understand what the other person is saying."

"Upon entering the arena, Krillgan had me place a bet, which is what was expected of him. He had me bet that the Rancor would win. He was the only one that placed this bet. When we entered the arena, Krillgan spoke to the Rancor, the same way he can communicate with the Quarra. He told the Rancor that no one in the arena is his friend. That if he wants to live, he must fight for his life. Other than that, Krillgan did not interfere with the fight. It was now all up to the Rancor. Stoneman was at first confused. This was the first time he heard someone speak to him, and what he heard contradicted what the arena beastmasters were telling him through their gestures. Reality hit home, when he was injured with the vibro-blade on the end of a force-pike. Now he knew that the voice he heard spoke the truth, and retaliated, against those that wanted to do him harm. Krillgan later told them that the people in the arena attacking the Rancor were all criminals, with a death sentence placed on them by the ruling Hutts. From the different species in the arena, it was believed that it was the result of a drug deal that had gone bad. So no tears were shed over their death, at the hands off a Rancor."

"After the fight ended, the most frustrating thing for Krillgan was finding a way into the arena that would be acceptable for a person of his stature. That means that he could not simply leap over the side, into the arena. My job was to collect his winnings, then go find someone who could negotiate the sale of the Rancor on behalf of the Hutts. I found the senior arena official. He in turn had to contact the Hutts, to obtain permission to negotiate a sale. We then proceeded to the arena, to inform the arena staff to obey the diplomat, who was yelling at the arena staff to leave the Rancor alone, and concentrate on removing all the dead bodies. Krillgan was not really yelling. Because I was not there. He spoke quietly to one of his bodyguards, who yelled at the arena people on his behalf. It was actually quite comical to witness. When the Hutts gave permission, to start negotiating. Krillgan interrupted the negotiations. Stoneman had indicated to Krillgan that I am a beastmaster, and could communicate with him, through my body. I was more surprised than anyone, when Krillgan asked me to have Stoneman follow me around the arena, and have him sit down, then stand up. Because Stoneman recognises me as a beastmaster, it is my responsibility to communicate with him, when Krillgan is not around. Because I am in closer proximity to a Rancor and Vornskr, than anyone else on my crew. I feel obliged to make sure that there is plenty of meat aboard the Phoenix, to make sure that neither creature becomes hungry enough to chew on my arm or leg."

"Just so you know how shrewd of a business man Krillgan is. He purchased Stoneman with the money he won betting on him. You could say that he paid the Hutts with their own money. I also suspect that this banquet is also financed courtesy of the Hutts. So if anything, it should have been fancier."

Everyone had a good laugh while Tamrack sat down. It also caused Krillgan to stand up. He told everyone that his parents taught him to never divulge his sources of revenue. But concerning his investment strategy, he would rate this investment as a big success, because of all the smiles he can see. He knows that both his parents would approve.

After dinner, everyone had time to get up and socialize. They were more comfortable talking with the crew and each other. The Judges loved it. It was not as stuffy as some of their clan affairs. They had also heard of the IDS Senior Officers boasting about their new recruits from this clan, and the Rookie Officers that were there, are beaming with pride. The Judges know that this would be a good clan to recruit from, when positions opened up in the courthouses.

Getting ready to leave was the hardest for Ta'Yanna. She had gotten used to living with Aunt Lindream and her baby daughter. So she cried on Mama's shoulder when they left for the Phoenix.

Krillgan also arranged for the Phoenix to set down in a wilderness area, so that Stoneman can go hunting. The authorities told Krillgan, that they cannot issue Stoneman a hunting license. Since they have no provision to issue one to a Rancor, so they will consider Stoneman as hunting under his license.

Krillgan was at first thinking of excluding Rudy from the hunt. He told Rudy that his tail would have no effect on a Quarra, because of their scales. So it would be dangerous for him. Rudy knew that Krillgan had already told Stoneman that he was too big for even a Quarra pack to think of taking on. Rudy told Krillgan that he has a safe place if a Quarra pack does appear. Stoneman is his friend, so will let him run up his arm, and onto his back. The Quarra would not dare attack him up there. Krillgan told Rudy that he thought it would be his safe place. Stoneman spoke up on Rudy's behalf. He told Krillgan point blank, that he would prefer that he not be on his back, as they are not bonded. In a sense, he is bonded to Rudy, since he is his friend. So has no problem letting him climb up onto his back. Krillgan apologized to Stoneman. He told him that he forgot, and made an invalid assumption. He thanked Stoneman for reminding him that he needs permission before climbing on his back. It is the same with the herd, but no Rancor has said no to him before. He told Rudy that Stoneman's back is his place. He will supervise the hunt from the safety of the trees. With that understanding they set off. It was a good hunt. They found lots of game for their freezer, and had a fun time stretching their legs.

Before leaving the planet, Krillgan left all the hides with Drumanna. She in turn sold them to a local tannery, and split the proceeds between the widow's fund in her clan, and the widow's fund in Lindream's clan.

The Jedi Master that is part of the Council, was not told of Krillgan's return until after he left. He did not like to hear that Krillgan claimed to have travelled to Voss through an Infinite Gate they opened for him in space. He was also told about the kidnapping of Krillgan's wife and son, by a Sith. Something that happened while he was on his way to the Temple of Eedit. The Jedi Master did not like the implication of what they were saying. In other words, how in touch with the force is he? Since he was not aware of what was happening around him.

The Jedi Master was informed that Krillgan used a Quarra to help him track his family and their kidnappers. The Sith was a Rattataki, that used food colouring, to stain his pale skin, to match the Devaronian red colour. He used authentic Devaronian Male horns, which suggests that he killed a Devaronian Male to get his horns. There is no record of a hornless male Devaronian body being found on Devaron, so it is believed that the Sith acquired the horns before arriving on Devaron. They also told him that they suspect that the Sith arrived on Devaron, using his own ship. Which means that it is out there somewhere.

They also mentioned the communicator call from Voss, to the residence where Krillgan was staying. Which is what prompted the family to leave, once the Fenelar Phoenix arrived to pick them up.

The Jedi Master went to Drumanna's home, where he questioned her about the call. She told him about how disappointed she was that her communicator recorded nothing about the call. It was like it never happened. They only thing she has to remind her that the call actually happened, is the picture that Krillgan's son drew of the Mystic, and showed the Jedi Master the picture. The Jedi Master recognised the person right away, as being a female Voss. He even scanned a copy of the picture for his records, and sent a copy to the Jedi Ambassador at Voss-Ka. The Ambassador did report back that this Voss Mystic had asked to borrow his communicator. But there is no record of the call, which should be impossible. Since he is the only one with access to the functions that would have allowed it. He was not there when she used the communicator, because he was scheduled to debate with the Sith Ambassador. The Voss wanted them to debate the benefits of using an old Force Sword, as opposed to using a lightsaber. It wasn't much of a debate, as it was one of the few topics where they were both in agreement with each other.

The IDS Officer assigned as a liaison, to the Master Jedi. Informed him that the Judges have concluded that Krillgan Djo, had passed every test in the old law, to show he is a Krillgan. So they declared him a Krillgan, and the Devaron Government has already ratified it. They have already sent a message to their Senator, who should be presenting it shortly before the Republican Senate for their ratification. The Officer even gave the Jedi a copy of Krillgan's translation of the section of the old law dealing with Krillgans, as well as the notes he wrote, when a sentence could be translated more than one way, indicating why he chose the translation he did. Based on how it fit with what was translated before it and after it. The Jedi knew that his scholars had not reached this section yet. So the only translation they have to work with is Krillgan's work. The Jedi Master complained that it was not fair to declare a person a Krillgan, based on his own translation of the trials. The Officer told the Jedi that Krillgan had already passed the first trial, before he had started translating the section dealing with the trials, or signs, of a Krillgan. He was still working on a section that was supposed to have already been properly translated, but wasn't. He showed that he desired that the law be applied fairly, and warned the Judges trying a case, about the discrepancies in translating that section of the law. Something that no Jedi had ever warned them about, because they were not Krillgan. The Jedi complained that he knows how to block an attack from a Sith using dark force energy. The Officer asked the Jedi Master, if all Jedi can do this? The Jedi admitted that it is something that must be taught, and is difficult to master. One of the things that distinguishes a Master Jedi from other Jedi. The Officer told the Jedi that Krillgan did it in an open courtroom in front of many witnesses. He also diverted a lightning attack, using dark force energy. Witnesses said that it looked like he had surrounded himself with a force bubble, which the lightning could not penetrate. At the same time he used his sword like a lightning rod, diverting all the energy into the stone floor. The floor is still stained by that discharge to this day. The Jedi Master would have to admit, that he did not know a defence to force lightning. The only thing he knew to do, is to attack in kind, so the assailant is discouraged from attacking like that again. The Officer told the Jedi that a number of Judges were puzzling over how they could test the Krillgan, on whether he can communicate with Quarra. The three Judges that witnessed the battle with the Witch, told the other Judges not to worry. The proof will become evident, just like in the other trials. So they were not surprised, when Krillgan used a Quarra to help him track his family down. Which was the last bit of proof they needed to declare him a Krillgan. The Officer then asked the Jedi how the investigation went, when they were trying to determine whether the Witch was self-taught, or did she have someone instructing her. The Jedi Master told the Officer, that his people determined that she was self-taught, and had been experimenting with her abilities for years. Before she even became Clan Leader. So she wasn't planted there, to make Krillgan look good. As this was one of the first things a lot of Judges thought about. The embarrassed Jedi admitted, that his people were available to testify, that Krillgan Djo did the right thing in killing the Witch. It was not a setup to show Krillgan's abilities.

The Jedi Master, re-interviewed everyone that had a connection with Krillgan Djo, or anything he did. During this investigation, he found out about Krillgan's healing abilities. He interviewed the doctors that talked to him about his abilities, and confirmed how many people he healed in one night.

The Jedi Master knew that he failed in his mission. So he wanted as much detailed information he could find out about him, to present before the Jedi Council when he returns.

From Devron, the Fenelar Phoenix continued down the Corellian Trade Spine, the short distance to Yag'Dhul, the home world of the Givin. The crew left communicating with Traffic Control, to Grimm. Since they seemed to understand each other, and was able to communicate, that they wished to make contact with their friend, Hyperbolic. Instead of being directed to the spaceport on the surface. They were directed to one of the orbiting shipyards.

When they docked with the complex. It was Hyperbolic, along with other executives from his company, who were there to greet them, and invite them to dinner in one of their conference rooms. The children took Richard and Ta'Yanna away to where they play, if you call assembling a computer from scratch as play, and where they will be served their meals.

During dinner, Hyperbolic told his fellow Givins about how he was freed from slavery. That the deal almost collapsed, because the rescuers were not expecting to purchase a Givin. He told them about Rasha's failed attempt at lessening his price, by saying she wanted him as her pet. They had Rasha dress in her noblewoman's outfit, to show that she really could pull off the look, of looking down her nose at everyone. Which had everyone laughing. Tamrack told everyone that he always get that look, whenever he has done something wrong. Which made everyone laugh again, and Rasha's cheeks turn red. Hyperbolic told everyone that the deal was about to collapse, until a Nexu took that moment to attack. The quick thinking Tal Nami incorporated the value of the Nexu's carcass as part of closing the deal.

What Hyperbolic was trying to convey, was not lost on the other executives. They were thinking of sending a small delegation to Nal Hutta, to arrange a contract. Hyperbolic had insisted right from the beginning, that they needed to include a Tal Nami as part of their delegation, if they wanted a fair contract. They had at first resisted, since the Tal Nami are considered a Hutt slave race. He had already shared with them how the Tal Nami was able to negotiate with pirates, the purchase of the Fenelar Phoenix. But this was the first time he was comfortable sharing with them how his own freedom was purchased.

After dinner they got down to business. Krillgan told Hyperbolic the reason he came to him. He needs a mobile astrometric computer. If it could connect directly to the hyperspace drive control module, it would even be better. The problem is that he has no more room on his instrument panel. So the astrometric computer will have to be stored somewhere else, but out of the way.

Hyperbolic suggested that he bring his starfighter within the complex, so that they can see what they are dealing with. Krillgan asked, if they can shut their video system off, on the side of the complex where the Phoenix is docked? Hyperbolic agreed. He did ask, if it was okay for them to watch the transformation? Krillgan thought it was alright, so the executives ran off like a bunch of school children. Excited that they will be able to see something special.

The Phoenix had to disconnect from the complex, and move a short distance away, before it could change to battle mode. So that Krillgan could fly his starfighter out of the Phoenix, and into the complex.

After witnessing the transformation to battle mode, then the transformation back, the executives quickly made their way down to the starfighter maintenance bay.

The executives noticed right away that this was not a standard size Davaab Starfighter. Krillgan told them that it is a unique, custom built Starfighter. It was assembled by Cerean's. The only criteria given, was that it must be able to fit through the doors of the Phoenix's cargo bay. Krillgan chose the Davaab design. Because their first starfighter is the fighter/bomber version of the Davaab Starfighter. So none of the pilots would need to have special training to fly it. If some extreme, unimaginable situation arose, where Krillgan would not be able to fly it. The executives knew that it will be hard for a crew member, to get permission from Krillgan to fly it.

They stepped onto a repair lift, and had a good look at the cockpit of this starfighter. They immediately thought of making the astrometrics computer, as part of a droid. They could cut a hole in the body of the starfighter. Directly behind the cockpit itself. That way the droid could read the stars right away, as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace. To confirm their location.

Krillgan told them, that they do not have permission to cut holes into the body of the starfighter. The body of this starfighter is special. He then touched the starfighter with the force, and they saw the small grid pattern of glowing green thread. They asked him about it. He told them that he found an armourer that has a recipe for the ingredients used in the old Jedi swords. That were used before lightsabers came along. The armourer used the recipe to produce a spool of metallic thread. The Cereans applied it to the entire outside of the ship, in a one centimeter grid pattern. When the starfighter is glowing, it is immune from attack, from any weapon that starfighters currently use. If he is flying it correctly. He should be able to reflect the shot back at the starfighter that just shot at him. The executives were impressed. They were also grateful that Hyperbolic has friends with interesting toys. They told Krillgan that constructing a droid is child's play. (After talking with Richard about playing with the Givin's children. Krillgan suspected that the children would be constructing the droid.) They told Krillgan that the difficulty was incorporating the sensors in such a way, that the droid could read the stars. If it was in his back seat, it would not be a problem. But if it was behind the back seat. It would need to extend its optical sensors up to the canopy to get a star reading. They will install a plug in slot, in both the back seat, and the area behind it. So the droid will be able to plug in directly with the hyperspace drive control module. To input its data.

They admitted, that the most difficult part of the project, will be writing the software for the droid, and inputting all of the data it would need. After a discussion, they told Krillgan when it would be ready by. Krillgan knew that their estimate, would be accurate to within hours, not days. So he knew what day they had to be back by, and agreed.

From Yag'Dhul they went back down the Corellian Trade Spine to Duro, then cut across to get to Manaan. Krillgan and Ludia both thought that waiting on Manaan, would be more interesting for everyone, than waiting on Yag'Dhul. Unless they wanted to learn how to build a computer from scratch, and compute in their head, the astrometric coordinates required to make a space jump.

Ta'Yanna was delighted that brother Richard and her parents took her to the employee's daycare centre. She knew that Richard would be in a different section of the daycare. But soon forgot all about him, as she tried to interact with all the children around her age, and they were always changing, as someone was dropped off by a parent, while others were taken by parents who had just finished their shift.

The first thing that Krillgan and Ludia did, was to go visit the Great Mother. She was delighted that they came. She also told Krillgan that he needs to learn how to mourn, or over time he will become bitter and resentful. He has to remember, that because of the Kolto inside of him. He will age at a much slower rate than the people around him. He will outlive everyone in his generation, in his children's generation, and his grandchildren's generation, before he might start looking old. Though his wife is descended from women who live long lives, with the assistance of the force. He is also extending her lifespan, through their intimate touching. Still, his wife will not live as long as him.

The Great Mother told Krillgan that it was hardest for her, when her first generation of children died. They were her babies. She took solace in knowing that their children lived on, and she watched cycle after cycle of life. She saw the changes they made in their world, and the hurt that others did to them. First the Rakata, then the Sith. If her children asked council of her, she tried to give them the best council she could, based upon what she has seen. She envies that he has the ability to fight against the injustices he encounters. Even though at times it will seem like he is fighting an overwhelming flood. He can only do what he can do, and hope that others do their part.

But if he cannot learn to let go of those that pass away, even if he believes that he is at fault, then he will find himself unable to help anyone in the future.

To Ludia, she told her that her body has been altered because of her ordeal. She needs to talk to her mother and elders about it. Ludia wanted to know, how has she changed? The Great Mother told her that she does not know how to explain it. She just knows that there is change. She hopes that her mother and the elders can explain the change to her. She did assure Ludia, that this has not affected her longevity. But that is all she knows to tell her. She also told her that it was pointless to worry about it. She just needs to accept that what has been done, has been done. There will still be many things she will rejoice about in her life.

Ludia and Krillgan did not know how to take what the Great Mother shared with Ludia, and left her feeling a little stunned. It was only when Ludia complained about her air, that they realized that they had been with the Great Mother, a long time. They had to both share Krillgan's air, as they made their way to the surface.

When they went to pick up Ta'Yanna, they found one cranky little girl. Because there was always new children, she did not lay down for her nap, even though the woman in charge laid her down. She got up right away, because she wanted to play, and now she was cranky. What made it worse, was that the other children did not want to play with her anymore, because she was not nice. So they took a crying cranky little girl back to their suite.

First thy tried their best to feed her, even though she tried not to eat. Not because she was not hungry, but because she was cranky. Then Ludia tried taking a bath with her. Something she was not able to do before. But Ta'Yanna was not cooperative. She scream when they put her in the bath. Then she screamed when they took her out. She cried while they prepared her for bed. All Ludia could do is hold her, while she cried herself to sleep.

Richard could not understand why Ta'Yanna was crying. She seemed happy playing, when he snuck a peak at her during the day. Krillgan tried to explain to him that Ta'Yanna is too tired, so is crying about everything, because she doesn't know what she wants. After they ate, they went out onto the sundeck, and shared a chair, because of Ta'Yanna's crying inside. Krillgan told Richard, that when he was growing up, he could tell what time it was by looking at the stars in the night sky. But he does not know this sky. All he knows is that the sun is not shining. Richard fell asleep, sitting in the chair with his father. He had a busy day, now he found a safe place to rest.

Ta'Yanna was feeling better in the morning. She was also very hungry, and ate everything her mother gave her. Her parents went to the daycare with her, to keep an eye on her. When it was time to nap, they took her back to their suite, even though she did not like it. They told her that it was important for her to rest, so that she will have more fun playing afterwards. So that became their routine. Taking Ta'Yanna back to their suite, when it was time for her to take a nap.

The Jedi Council did not like the things they were hearing about Krillgan Djo. Their friends on the Republic's Senate, told them that there was nothing they could do to stop the Senate from acknowledging that Krillgan Djo is a Devaronian Krillgan. They were also told that it did not matter as far as the Jedi are concerned. Once the Devaron Government acknowledged him, the Jedi are bound by law to recognize him as well, and avoid any conflict with him. If he ever asks for their help, they are obliged to assist him.

The Jedi Council also heard how close they came to being dissolved. With the Jedi Order entering perpetual servitude to the Devaron Government. If that had been Krillgan's goal, he could have easily stopped the message from getting through to the Jedi Council. So their translation work remained undone, while the Devaronians translated their old laws from ancient Devaronian to written basic. Krillgan's own notes showed that he wanted others to confirm his work, in case he himself has made a mistake. But from what their scholars have completed so far, they have high praise for Krillgan Djo's translations.

They discussed the trial for declaring whether or not someone is a Krillgan. Even though it sounded simple, they did not believe any of them could have passed. The next step for the Council, is for one of them to talk with Krillgan. To determine what it is he is up to? If their sources are right. He also has some very damning evidence, about the Sith Empire deceiving their own people, and using some as test dummies in their experiments.

Because of the Voss communiqué, it was decided that one of them should go to Vag'Dhul, to intercept him when he picks up whatever they are supposed to make for him.

It was a couple of days, before Krillgan and Ludia felt comfortable enough to have dinner with Talmi and the Ambassadors. The rest of the crew were also happy to join them. The Ambassadors told them about their first meeting with Krillgan and Talmi. They thought they were boring. Not interested in any form of play. Even kicking them out of their comfortable cabin, when there was so much room to spare. But then Krillgan became homesick. He told them that he was used to hanging out with women, and wanted to take them out to dinner. They told Krillgan that all they had to wear were their dance outfits. The Twi'Leks also told him about their Togruta friend, and asked if she could join them? Krillgan and Talmi ended up taking them shopping for a nice dress, before they could go for dinner. Krillgan must have enjoyed their company, because he kept inviting them out. His only problem, was that he was too much of a gentleman.

Richard asked Mama, how Papa could be too much of a gentleman? So that he does not make the same mistake. He was surprised that all the adults started laughing. Mama told him that there was no such thing as being too much of a gentleman. The women were teasing Krillgan, because they could not get their way with him. So they said he was too much of a gentleman. But she knows that he was being the gentleman he was supposed to be, and kissed Krillgan on his cheek.

Ta'Yanna was not even trying to follow the conversation. She had found herself a comfortable spot, sitting on the Togruta's lap, sucking on the tip of one of her headtails. Every once and a while the nice lady would give her a spoonful of something nice to eat. She did ask the nice lady why she is red, but has no fur. Aunty Lindream is red like her, but has fur, just like Papa. The Togruta lady told Ta'Yanna that she was given horns and headtails instead of fur. Then she asked Ta'Yanna if that was okay with her? Ta'Yanna said that it was good, because she liked sucking on the tip of her headtail.

Elibet told the Ambassadors that Krillgan was not too much of a gentleman, when he arrived on Nal Hutta. They should ask Rasha how he charmed her out of her clothes. Rasha turned as red as the Togruta. Kran pinched his wife, and told her that his children are present. She should learn when to bite her tongue.

Ludia spoke up, and told the Ambassadors that the Fenelar Phoenix was captured by pirates. Their Captain, Rasha's father was killed, and the crew sold into slavery. Rasha was awaken when she heard the alarm. Slipping some clothes on, without first taking the time to put on undergarments. She escaped the pirates by hiding in a special compartment her father had made for her. After the Phoenix landed on Nal Hutta, Rasha sneaked off of the ship, and lived on the streets were Krillgan found her. He led her into an alleyway, where Rasha told Krillgan everything that happened. Krillgan had an idea on how to free the crew, get back the Phoenix. To do so, they needed to exchange clothing. Now Rasha has known Krillgan since she was a little girl, and trusted him. She explained her situation to him. So he turned his back to her, and she did the same. They both exchanged clothing like that, until they were both dressed. No one charmed anyone out of their clothes.

The Ambassadors teased Rasha, they told her that she had a golden opportunity, and missed it. Rasha answered back, that she did not miss anything. Ludia was also her friend from when she was little. She knew that she and Krillgan were engaged, and was not about to jeopardise that friendship with either of them.

The Ambassadors wanted to know, what was Krillgan's plan? Rasha told them that Krillgan decided that he wanted to ride a Rancor, and would feed them information about the Rancor races. The Ambassadors looked horrified. Talmy told them that he felt the same way when Rasha told him. But Rasha told him to stop being a woos, Krillgan has been riding Rancor from before she knew him, so he knew what he was doing. All they needed to do, was to spend Krillgan's money, gambling.

The Ambassadors told the group how much fun they had gambling the credits Krillgan loaned them, on the darts tournament he and Talmi had enrolled in. They stuck to the maximum bet Krillgan had set for them for the tournament, and were really sad when he lost. Then they found out that they were going to play one more game. To establish who came in third, and who came in fourth. So all of them agreed to put aside the money Krillgan gave them, and wager everything else on Krillgan and Talmi winning. If they lost, they would be no poorer than they were before the tournament. If they won, they did not know what they would do. They were so nervous, and at the same time they were so excited. Watching every dart that was thrown. They have never felt that way before or since, when they knew Krillgan and Talmi won. But then when the casino brought over all their winnings, their eyes almost popped out of their heads. They had never seen so many credits in one place before. They cannot remember if it was a Twi'Lek, or Togruta, that said they wanted to buy a real nice dress, so that the boys could take them to dinner, in the ship's most fancy restaurant. After that, that was what they all wanted to do. Then they told Ludia that Krillgan was a true gentleman, and they even enjoyed his company. Talmi asked them, what about him? Was he also a gentleman? The Ambassadors started talking amongst themselves, asking if they remembered Talmi even being there. Which made the rest of the people at the table laugh, and Talmi turn red with embarrassment.

Elibet, wanting to make up for what she said earlier, and told the Ambassadors that there is a Rancor race scheduled to be broadcast tomorrow afternoon. They still bet on the races, and they are welcome to come join them. Krillgan verified what time the race would be at. It would be after Ta'Yanna's nap, so they could also go. Krillgan told them that if they come, he will lend them some betting money. He was not good at picking who would win the race. But he was good at picking the winner of the fights, so has always won more than he lost. The Ambassadors looked at Talmi. They have never done this before. Talmi smiled and nodded his head yes. So they quickly agreed to be there.

Krillgan got up quickly and picked up Ta'Yamma, she had fallen asleep on Chask's lap. She told Krillgan that she wishes she had her own little one to look after.

Before leaving to where they would be dancing that evening. The Ambassadors each went up to Talmi and kissed him on the cheek. They told him that they remembered him being a gentleman.

After taking Ta'Yanna back to the daycare after her afternoon nap. Krillgan and Ludia met everyone else at the casino. Elibet, Ludia, and Rasha all wore summer dresses that were common in the resort. The guys were also dressed casually. Grimm was also allowed in, but only as an observer, because of the company he was with. The Ambassadors wore the dresses they purchased with their winnings, so that they could go to dinner with Krillgan and Talmi on the Star Pleasures. They were pleased that Ludia approved of what they wore. Elibet and Rasha had also brought some of the dresses they wore when gambling in Hutt Space, just so they did not standout. On Manaan, they did not care if they stood out. They were just there to have fun. Apparently, a lot of the tourists staying at the resort felt the same way. But some women did wear some swimwear that should only be seen, when they are in the water. According to Krillgan and Ludia.

The Ambassadors caused quite a stir when they first walked into the casino. This is the first time they have been seen so early in the day, except when they are up on the spaceport greeting the people coming off of the pleasure cruises. So a lot of customers stopped gambling, just so they could watch them. Which was fine for the dancers acting as servers, because they got to watch as well, without getting into trouble. Because of the Ambassadors, a lot more customers entered the Rancor Racing area, then were normally there. They knew that they had to gamble or leave, so a lot more gambling took place that day.

Krillgan had arranged for some droids to bring the Ambassadors the money they were going to use for gambling. They were each delivered One Thousand Credits each. The Ambassadors were afraid to touch the money, and asked Krillgan, why it was so much? He told them that the betting minimum is much higher than they are for darts. As there was only one race, and only a few fights were expected. The dancers that were picked to serve them, were excited to meet them in person, telling them how excited they always are when they pick a venue where they get to dance with them. They did not even wait for them to place their bets, before asking for their order. The Ambassadors told them that they will have whatever the other three ladies in the group are having, so they took the groups order and disappeared. Krillgan told everyone which team he was picking to win the race. The Ambassadors noticed that Ludia picked the other team, and put Two Hundred Credits on them, she then deposited Eight Hundred Credits, to be used when the riders started fighting. The Ambassadors all followed Ludia's lead, when they noticed that Rasha was doing the same.

Tamrack was keeping an eye on Elibet and Kran like he normally did, but gambling ten times the amount they did. If they agreed, he placed a bet, if they didn't, he held off.

The Ambassadors liked the Nice Surprise they had to drink, and the finger foods they chose to snack on. Krillgan had to order more of the potato wedges, with the blood red sauce, he ordered for himself, because all the women wanted to try one. By the time they all had one, there was nothing left for Krillgan.

The Ambassadors were drawn in by the announcer and commentator that came on before the race. So felt confident that they made the right bet before the race started. When the first two Rancors grabbed a hold of one another so that their riders could fight, they noticed a flurry of activity in the betting area. The Ambassador that was the closest, copied Ludia's betting strategy, and the other Ambassadors copied her. In the middle of that fight, another group started fighting. So the Ambassadors again copied Ludia. By the time they finished, the first fight was over. The Ambassadors were disappointed that they did not see how it ended, because they were busy placing their bets. As if they asked for it, the hit that unseated the loser was shown in slow motion. Then they wondered if they bet on the winner or loser. The betting droid had to tell them that the person they bet on won. Then the second fight was over. Just as quickly, the next fight started. So the Ambassadors were betting on the next fight, not knowing if their pick won the last one. They were excited watching the last fight, especially when they knew who they picked to win, and they won. The race was over, when two Rancor from the team they picked crossed the finish line, ahead of the Rancor from the other team, that was chasing them.

The Ambassadors told their hosts that everything happened a lot faster than they expected. It wasn't like a darts match, where the tension builds slowly. Here it was bam, bam, bam. Place your next bet while trying to figure out what happened with the last one. They did like it when the droids arrived with all their winnings. It turns out that they won with each bet that they placed. They only used Eight Hundred Credits of the Thousand Credits Krillgan loaned them for gambling. But their winnings totaled One Thousand Two Hundred Credits. They were delighted. Everyone was happy for them, even the customers that lost money, felt better, when they saw how happy the Ambassadors were for winning. Rasha asked them what strategy they used. The embarrassed Ambassadors, quietly told her that they just did what Ludia did. Rasha told them that Ludia is the least experienced of all of them, when it comes to gambling. Then she quietly told them that she did the same. Then she asked Ludia to explain her strategy. Ludia told them that when it comes to picking which team will win the race. Krillgan usually picks the losing team, so she always picks the other team. When it comes to the fights, she picks who Krillgan picks. So she usually wins more money than he does.

The Ambassadors payed back the Credits that Krillgan lent them. When asked if they were going to buy another dress with their winnings. They said they would, if Krillgan promised to take them to dinner. Krillgan told them that they need to leave first thing in the morning, so they are not late in picking up there next delivery. The Ambassadors were disappointed, but understood. Krillgan asked them, if they invest any of their wages, in the casino? They told Krillgan that Talmi has it set up, so they can invest a small portion in the casino. What they do not use, gets deposited in a bank account for them. Krillgan told them that he was sure that Talmi would allow them to deposit all of their winnings, since they are not wages. That is what the Ambassadors were hoping.

That evening Talmi contacted Krillgan and asked if everything is okay, because he had expected them to stay longer. Krillgan told him that they had placed a special order for Hyperbolic's company to fill. He timed how long it took them to arrive on Manaan, after leaving Vag'Dhul. He expected the return trip to take as long. He explained that the Givin's quote for how long they expected the project to take, included hours, as well as standard days. They don't mind him being a few hours late, but a few days is unacceptable from their point of view. Talmi understood, and asked Krillgan to pass along his greetings. He had also explained to Krillgan what fair compensation per hour would be, for the hours the Givin put into the project. Krillgan had asked him, because he was sure Hyperbolic would not ask for compensation.

Ta'Yanna and Richard were not happy that they were woken up early the next morning, and told they were leaving right after breakfast. They were hoping their parents would want to live there, since they have their own place to live. Ta'Yanna tried not to cry, as she buried her face in Mama's shoulder. Since Mama was carrying her. Richard wanted to cry as well. But because he did not hear Ta'Yanna crying, he held his tears back as well. He did feel better that Papa carried him. The parents told their children that it is okay for them to feel sad. They had a nice time playing, and no one knows when they will be back again. They have to remember that their parents and the crew, have commitments. There are other people relying on them. They did watch as the Selkath porters, and the porter droids, loaded everything that Rasha had ordered and paid for, the night before. When they smelt the smoked fish, they asked their parents if they could have some for lunch. So Krillgan walked over to the cantina, and ordered enough smoked fish dinners for the crew to go. The owner reminded Krillgan that he was out of Marley's Brew, if he could pick some up for him, the next time he was through. He still had some Clan Brew, so was not anticipating any riots. When Krillgan returned to the Phoenix, he told Rasha about the cantina's predicament. Rasha took note. Richard overheard them, and realized that the cantina owner was one of the people counting on this ship to bring them stuff. He liked the owner, and the juice blend he made him, whenever the crew stopped by for a burger.

It turns out their timing was very good when they arrived in the Vag'Dhul System. Hyperbolic told Grimm that they are just finishing the loading of the last data entries. The droid should be loaded in Krillgan's starfighter, by the time they finish docking with the complex. It should only take them a few minutes for them to test compatibility of the droid being able to communicate with the starfighter. Then they will be ready for their test run.

When Krillgan arrived in the Starfighter Bay, they were just completing their last tests. Hyperbolic introduced his daughter Logarithmic to Krillgan and told him that she will be coming for the test flight. They were only jumping to the Harrin System, which was the next system down the Corellian Trade Spine. So they will spend more time traveling in system, than in Hyperspace. When Krillgan indicated he was ready to make the jump. Logarithmic gave him the coordinates she had calculated in her head. Krillgan compared them to what the astrometric droid had input into the Hyperspace Drive Control Module. Because they were a match he engaged the Hyperspace Drive. It was the same for the trip back. While they were heading to rendezvous with the Phoenix. Krillgan asked Hyperbolic, what would happen if his daughter's values did not correspond with what the droid input into the module? Hyperbolic told him, that his daughter's figures would be accepted as correct, so he would have needed to input them manually. Then they would have to examine the droid's software, to see where the error in its calculations occurred. This statement made his daughter very happy, and boosted her confidence in her own abilities. Hyperbolic mentioned nothing about doing his own computations, to verify that they were both correct.

After stowing the starfighter in Cargo Bay 1, the Phoenix docked with the complex again, so that Father and daughter could leave. Krillgan had also handed Hyperbolic, what he expected the fee for the droid would be. Then he passed along the greetings from Talmi. Hyperbolic asked Krillgan, if Talmi helped him come up with a fee? Krillgan said that he did. So Hyperbolic did not bother counting it.

He did inquire about where he met Talmi? Krillgan told Hyperbolic that Talmi has been hired by the Selkath, to design and build resorts, hotels, and casinos. He has also been keeping the Hutts, and The Exchange from gaining controlling interest. So now Hypebolic knew where they went when they left Vug'Dhul. Hyperbolic asked if they also have conference rooms, where businesses can negotiate deals, and conferences can be held? Krillgan was pretty sure that Talmi showed them to him when he had the first tour. Krillgan told Hyperbolic that Talmi was very thorough with his designs. But he has never needed to use the facilities, so cannot remember. He told Hyperbolic how to contact the Selkath on Manaan to find out. He also told him about the suite he has at the resort, as being a founder. Since he helped acquire much of the building materials used in the construction of the first resort. He had never thought that a Givin would be interested in using it. But it makes sense when you look at it as a neutral place to help close business deals. He told Hyperbolic that he will add his name to the list of people that can use his apartment when he was not there.

Hyperbolic went straight to his board, after talking with Krillgan. He told them that he just found out that there is a Tal Nami that resides on Manaan. He helped Krillgan to establish the price to pay for the astrometric droid, called A-1, since it is the very first. Hyperbolic poured out the credits so they could all see. They all saw that it was a fair value. The Givin knew that they have trouble closing deals, because their exso-skeleton has them looking like they have a permanent frown. So clients have trouble believing that they are accepting of their deal. With a Tal Nami being this close to them, and if they have conference room facilities, this could help them close more deals, and help keep more people employed.

From Vug'Dhul, the Phoenix headed for Bill'dit's world. Krillgan also had work for him to do, and a possible project, that he is anticipating that he will need in the future.

Krillgan was surprised that Bill'dit wanted his advice on whether or not to accept a work contract. He and Fik'set believe that someone broke into their armour display room. But have no proof, and nothing is missing.

Krillgan asked him about the contract? Bill'dit told him that an alien with a bright colourful face, approached him about making replicas of four of the old style of Jedi swords. They also named him, asking that he make sure that they functioned properly.

Krillgan apologised and excused himself, telling Bill'dit that he will return shortly.

Krillgan returned to the Phoenix, and asked Richard if he could draw the picture of the Voss mystic again. Richard yelled, "Mama! Papa said I could play with the colouring sticks." Krillgan suggested that Richard get them himself, rather than expecting Mama to bring them. So Richard got up, and went to the door of the Captain's cabin. Knocking softly on the door. When he received no response, he opened the door, and quietly went in. He returned a couple of minutes later, and whispered to Papa that he forgot that Mama was taking a nap with Ta'Yanna. He went down on the floor, and proceeded to draw the face of the Voss mystic. Then he asked Papa if it was alright if he continued to color? Papa said it was all right. He also told Richard, that if he is running low of supplies, he should mention it to Aunty Rasha. So she can buy them for him, the next time she goes to a market.

Bill'dit was surprised that Krillgan returned with a picture of the alien who placed the order, in his hand. He was even more surprised, when Krillgan told him that he knows for a fact, someone borrowed two of his swords, then returned them. He had them follow him into the armour display room. He took a sword down off the wall, and showed them the fresh teeth marks on the handle. He told them that he had to use the force, to push the creature away from the warrior using the sword. So that he could recover enough to use the sword to chop the creatures head off. Krillgan told Bill'dit, that unless he wants them to keep coming back and borrowing his swords. He should make them four of their own, so at least they will pay him for them. Bill'dit confirmed that these are to be, functioning Force Swords.

Krillgan also mentioned that he needs enough explosives, to level a Kwa sized temple. As well as enough incendiary bombs, to torch a small continent, or large island. He can take his pick.

Bill'dit suggested that instead of making that many incendiaries. It would be better if they took barrels of the flammable compound portion, and spread that around. Then they would only need a few incendiary bombs, to ignite everything. He will show Rasha how to mix the compound up, from simple ingredients that can be purchased on most planets. Bill'dit then asked Krillgan about the new project he had in mind?

Krillgan told him that he could make him a new suit of armour. He then pointed to one on display. He told Bill'dit that he would like it to look like that one. Only he wanted it made out of the same material as the swords.

Bill'dit told him that he only had enough raw material on hand to build the four swords. What he needs is not easy to come by. He asked Krillgan to keep his eyes open, and to purchase, or steal, whatever he can find. He told him how to identify it, so he knows what he needs. He asked Krillgan, if there was something wrong with the Bounty Hunter's armour? He also wanted to know, if he wanted to wear the suit in space, or just on breathable planets?

Krillgan told Bill'dit that Kran has taken the Bounty Hunter's armour as his own. Krillgan also found the electronics in the helmet to be distracting. The only electronic he wants, is the ability to communicate with his team. He thinks that it would be best if he can wear it in space. He can see having to visit planets without a breathable atmosphere.

Bill'dit told Krillgan, how long he can expect to prepare the explosives he asked for, if he leaves Rasha behind.

Because Rasha stayed behind, Tamrack decided to stay with her, and help any way he can.

The Jedi Master arrived in Yag'Dhul, asking if they know a Givin that is a friend of Krillgan Djo. It did not take long for Hyperbolic to come down to the surface to talk with the Jedi Master. He told the Jedi that he is honoured to be called the friend of Krillgan Djo, and asked him how he may be of service? The Jedi Master told Hyperbolic that they heard that he would be constructing something to assist Krillgan Djo. He was wondering when Krillgan will be returning to pick it up? He was hoping to have a word with him. Hyperbolic told the Jedi Master that the project was completed a while ago, and Krillgan had arrived at the agreed to time. So that they could test its function. The product passed its test, and Krillgan and his people have long moved on.

Hyperbolic happened to bring a copy of Krillgan's droid, in case the Jedi Master wanted to see it. The droid was not fully functional, as they have only loaded about half the data it would need for its computations. Krillgan's model also has a maintenance manual for his starfighter, based on its Davaab design, and the Cerean improvements, while building it. It was basically to remind Krillgan when to get something on his starfighter looked at, so it could be maintained at its optimum performance.

When the Jedi Master asked him about the project he completed for Krillgan? Hyperbolic called the droid over and told the Jedi that they built a droid around an astrometric computer for his starfighter. Like many small ships, he has hyperspace capability. But no astrometric computing capability. Relying on spaceports to input the calculated data into his Hyperspace Drive Control Module. Which is fine, as long as pirates or a heavy passing ship does not knock them out of hyperspace. Then they have to guess how to engage it, to get to the next system. Which is even harder when they don't know where they are.

Hyperbolic told the Jedi, that once they were finished with making this current droid operational. They were planning to take it to Devaron, then Duro. Which is where most scout pilots are from. The astrometric droid has the capability of calculating the position of new systems, while the scouts use their talents to explore hyperspace lanes. So the return trip can be faster than the exploration trip. The sooner the scout can return with new data, the sooner he can expect to be paid for his services.

The Jedi Master asked, if he could take the droid? He was dubious about its capabilities. He also wanted to know if the droid could perform ulterior services for Krillgan that the Givin was not telling him about.

Hyperbolic told the Jedi how much Krillgan paid for his droid. They would expect to be compensated the same amount. He also told him how long it would take to complete its programing, and all the data installation.

The Jedi Master wanted to know, why was it so much?

Hyperbolic told the Jedi that this is a prototype model. It will not be until they have visited the target planets, that they can determine the size of a production run. In order to bring the price down.

The Jedi agreed. He also asked Hyperbolic, how he became Krillgan Djo's friend.

Hyperbolic sent the droid back to his ship, so that it could be transported up to the complex. Where it will be completed. He told the Jedi that he was on a freighter for a business trip, when it was captured by pirates. Fortunately the pirates did not know who he was, or would have demanded an exorbitant ransom be paid for his release. More than his company and government could afford to pay. Instead he was treated like any captured slave, and placed with the general slave population at a mine on Nal Hutta. There he met the members of the crew of the Fenelar Phoenix. He found their Engineer to be a man that he could converse with. The crew of the Phoenix had an ally in Krillgan Djo. Who happened to be on Nal Hutta, trying to find his own way in life. Instead he found his friend Rasha. The dead Captain's daughter. She had eluded capture, and was living on the streets. Using the self defense techniques Krillgan had taught her, to elude slavers and rapists. They combined resources, and were able to accumulate enough money that they could hire a Tal Nami Broker. In order to purchase their friends release. The Engineer almost caused the deal to collapse, because he wanted Rasha to secure his release as well. Fortunately a Nexu tried to attack at that moment, which Krillgan easily dispatched with a force pike. "In a matter of speaking, the Nexu body was exchanged for mine. That is how I became a friend."

The Jedi wanted to hear more. Because the Fenelar Phoenix is still flying in space. Hyperbolic suggested that they board the Jedi's ship, and fly up to his shipyard complex. This portion of their planet is about to be exposed to the vacuum of space. At that moment alarms started going off, warning all none Givins to seek an airtight shelter.

In the complex, Hyperbolic led the Jedi Master to a small conference room, where he put up the do not disturb sign. Someone on his staff, had thoughtfully left them a carafe of tea, and a plate of biscuits to nibble on.

Hyperbolic told the Jedi that the crew of the Phoenix decided to use the casinos on Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa, to generate the credits they needed. To purchase the Phoenix back from the pirates.

Krillgan had befriended the hotel's seamstress. By feeding her whenever she came to their room to do work. Rasha had also mentioned that Krillgan had healed her of something he had encountered before. So she was both ready and willing to help them with whatever costume they needed. Krillgan had the most difficult task, of coming up with inside information, that they could use when gambling. Hyperbolic refused to elaborate. He did mention that he found out that Givins were not allowed into the casino's, and came up with algorithms that gave them a predicted 75% success rate when gambling. Krillgan pointed out that if they were successful 100% of the time, the casinos would become suspicious, and start investigating them. What it did do, is lengthen the duration they spent on Nal Hutta.

Hyperbolic told the Jedi that they also had to make special preparations, for after they purchased the Phoenix. They knew that the pirates had swapped gun turrets, so the ones they installed, were next to useless. They also replaced the Hyperspace Drive with one that could barely work. The same with the in-system drives. It was also discovered that every module they could get away with replacing in the Phoenix's bridge was also exchanged with something that was questionable.

The good thing was, that the crew found the pirate base, of those that had captured the Phoenix. They also found that the Bounty Hunter that killed their Captain, was also there, and they wanted revenge. It was decided that Krillgan would execute the Bounty Hunter, after the crew had confronted him. As a reward, Krillgan claimed the Bounty Hunter's Davaab Starfighter.

Krillgan took the dead body of the Bounty Hunter with him to the pirate's base. Planning on disposing of it latter. The idea was that the Bounty Hunter was returning with someone he captured. Presumably, someone with a bounty on their head. Unwittingly, the naïve Krillgan insulted the pirates after walking on to the base. Triggering a firefight. All while trying to figure out how to get the starfighter's canopy open. After opening the canopy, and powering up the starfighter. Krillgan strafed the pirate base before taking off. All-in-all, he killed some pirates, injured others, and upset the lot of them. The other thing found at the pirate base, is the ship they used to board the Phoenix. The one the crew believed would try it again. The exterior of the pirate ship was thoroughly studied. All its drives looked to be compatible with the Phoenix. So the crew decided that with Krillgan's help, they would board the pirate ship that would try to board them. Salvaging from the pirate ship everything they could, to make the Phoenix operational again. The crew also decided that Krillgan should be the Phoenix's new Captain.

When all plans were finalised. The hotel's seamstress found out that Krillgan was going to stop at Chalacta, to see if he could find a PD Officer that had befriended his family. She pulled Krillgan aside, and revealed to him that she was an undercover Chalactan Officer, that was keeping an eye on a pirate ring that had kidnapped a number of women from Chalacta. Intending to sell them as slaves. She had lost contact with Chalacta. But the person Krillgan wanted to look for, is the husband of her commanding officer. She gave Krillgan a code of some sort. So they would know she is still alive, and has the information needed to rescue their women.

Hyperbolic told the Jedi Master that his role when the pirates tried boarding the Phoenix, was to exit the ship, and jump across to the pirate ship. He was to disengage their drives, and attach them to the Phoenix. So he does not know what Krillgan did to board them. All that he can say. Is that the crew of the Phoenix found a lot of personal items aboard the pirate ship. So none of them felt any pity for the pirates that were still alive. By the time they broke contact with the pirate ship. The Phoenix was starting to feel like their ship again.

Krillgan did make contact with his family's friend. Only to find out that he is the head of Chalactan PD. Appointed to that position, after his wife was killed in the line of duty. When he received the code from Krillgan, he mobilised a special squad, to rescue their women. Krillgan told his new friend, that he needs him and his crew to return with his people. First to break up an obvious, all Chalactan crew. Which could lead to strong retaliation from the Hutts when they found out. He also mentioned that they need him and his resources to buy out the contract of his operative. Something that Chalactan PD did not have the funds or resources to do.

His friend agreed, so a joint task force was sent to rescue the women. Only they accomplished more than rescue the women, and free the operative. They arrived on Rorak 4, at the pirate's slave base complex. The day before the slaves were supposed to be sold, and the pirates paid for a year's worth of work. They obliterated the pirates, freed all their slaves, and destroyed the complex, and all their ships that were not used in the rescue. They loaded everyone on the three largest of the pirate ships, along with the converted yacht that they were using for this mission. This convoy had just enough resources to make it to Chalacta. Making one big headache, for the head of Chalactan PD. A headache he was grateful for.

As a reward, the head of Chalactan PD allowed the crew of the Phoenix, to remove anything from the returning ships that could help them improve their ship. As well as anything in their warehouses, removed from pirate ships they had dismantled. They connected the best hyperspace drive they found, with the best in-system drives. Which when tuned, made the Phoenix almost as fast as a starfighter. They found three quad-turbolaser gun turrets that would fit the Phoenix. The head of the Chalactan PD apologised, that they could not be seen, helping them install them. Which was fine with the crew, because they knew of a place where they could.

Hyperbolic informed the Jedi Master, that when they reached Republic space, he parted company with the crew.

The Jedi Master asked Hyperbolic, what did he think of Krillgan as a person?

Hyperbolic told him that Krillgan is the type of person that every Jedi should strive to be. He knows that he is special. But does not consider himself superior. He has a healer's heart. Doing what he can to help people. To him, the force is a tool, like every other tool he has at his disposal.

The Jedi Master asked Hyperbolic, if he knew that Krillgan is not a Jedi?

Hyperbolic said that he knew. It is also evident that he is not a Sith. If he was asked to describe him, his only response, is to say that he is a Krillgan.

The Jedi Master asked Hyperbolic, if he knew what it meant to call someone a Krillgan?

Hyperbolic told him, that after meeting Krillgan Djo, he assumes that it is a compliment.

The Jedi Master returned to Typhon, with his new droid. Which he had analyzed, before making his presentation before the Jedi Council. Concerning the droid, the Council agreed to recommend that they be incorporated in all new Starfighter designs. This would allow Starfighters to run hit and run missions against Sith targets, without the need of a support ship.

Concerning Krillgan, the Council was undecided. The Jedi Master did not like that the Givin spoke of Krillgan, with the same reverence, as the Devaronians who encountered him. The Council was wondering if Krillgan was using an ancient form of mind control, to enhance his image in the eyes of the people he encountered. It was imperative, now more than ever, that they meet him, and try and assess his abilities. Only they have no clue where he is. Except that he appears to be running some sort of mission for the Voss.

A Council member suggested, that if they cannot go to him, then they should bring him to them. They have a difficult situation, where a Devaronian tradesperson has passed away, without leaving a direct descendent. Two clans on this planet have freely intermarried. So there are nieces and nephews in both clans that claim the right of inheritance. The clan elders have asked for a Jedi's intervention, before both clans are torn apart. They should inform the elders that there is now a Devaronian Krillgan. This would fall under his jurisdiction. They need to send a message to the Government on Devaron. To contact him on their behalf. They just need to wait for him to show up. His decision should reveal something of his character. They can question him after, if he doesn't run away.


	4. Chapter 4

©2018

When they landed on Dathomir, Krillgan and Ludia, both told Ludia's mother, that she needed to call a meeting of all Sisters. When the Sisters knew that Krillgan and Ludia were back, they all strived to be at the meeting. They knew that they were about to hear an interesting story.

The Rancor herd were a little jealous of their Sisters, since Smasher's death, they had no good story teller to tell them what Krillgan has been up to. Rudy was no story teller, and had a short memory, so only told them about what the children were doing. It was only when My Friend went out to visit Stoneman that she heard about the hunting they did in the forests of Devaron. But what surprised her the most, is his refusal to allow Krillgan on his back. Stoneman reminded My Friend that he is not part of her herd, but Krillgan is. His herd are the ones that are always on their flying den, and Rudy is a good friend to him. It is the beastmaster, and Ludia, of the men, that speak to him the most. So My Friend returned and told the herd what Stoneman shared with her. A number of herd members were angry with Stoneman, when they heard that he did not allow Krillgan on his back. The Herd Mother spoke up and reminded them that Stoneman was in the right. She also mentioned that she would not be surprised if he did allow Ludia on his back. Since both Ludia and My Friend have been good to him.

Krillgan started speaking to his Sisters. He reminded them of the dream that Mother Andriel's human mother shared before she passed away, and the advice that Mother Andriel's birth mother gave him, because of the dream. He told them that he found the information his grandmother directed him to. In the old Devaronian Laws, that were in their archives on Devaron. That when the ancient Devaronians encountered other space traveling species, they took the time to translate their laws into the Kwa symbols, so that the other species could also understand them. He told them that in the Republic, most species have forgotten the Kwa. So they call the symbols Jedi symbols, because the Jedi seem to be the only ones out there, who can read them. So it surprised the Devaronians that he could also read them. He did admit that he struggled at first, because Diennu and Ludia were always better at reading them. So he started by reading the sections of the Devaronian Law that the Jedi had already translated to written basic. He was fortunate that he first picked a section translated by a scholar, so he felt comfortable with his ability to read the Kwa symbols. He told them how shocked he felt, when he read how poorly some sections of the law were translated. He felt that the Jedi had wronged the Devaron people by giving a translation that would be difficult for their Judges to interpret and render fair judgements. When he sat in on a trial as a spectator, he sent a note to the Judges warning them that the one participant was correct in their actions, because the law when translated properly, supported them. The Judges showed their integrity by suspending the trial, and asking him to explain himself. So he explained to them the translation of the Kwa symbols into written basic, and the various ways he could translate it, and the translation that made the most sense to him. They compared his translation to the translation they had, and agreed that his translation made more sense. They asked him, if all their law was translated so poorly? He pointed out that some sections were translated by scholars, and other sections, like the one they were looking at, were translated by acolytes. Because of what he revealed, the Judges asked him to go over the translation of their law. To indicate which sections were translated properly, and which sections need to be redone. The Judges also had a Devaronian representative contact the Jedi Council. They reminded them that the Jedi Order are under contract to translate their law properly, as well as reminding them that there are still sections that they have not completed. If the Jedi Council had not heard of him before. They were now aware of him.

He told the Sisters that he really enjoyed reading the section of Devaronian Law dealing with Krillgans, after which he is named. He also understood why the Jedi had not translated it. According to Devaronian Law, one they recognise as being a Krillgan, actually has authority over Jedi. They are not allowed to interfere with him, but are required to help him, if he asks. Because Devaronian law is part of Republic Law. This means that anywhere the Jedi encounter him, they are not to interfere with what he is doing, but must stand ready to help him.

Krillgan told his Sisters about the Nightsister he encountered. That the Witch was using dark force energy to influence everyone in court, even the Judges. He felt he had no choice in confronting the Nightsister.

Ludia interrupted him at this point. Telling the Sisters that he jumped down into the middle of the court, from their observers' balcony. A feat that would have caused the average person to break both their legs. She interrupted him so that his Sisters understood that it was a very dramatic entry. Not the simple stroll into court that he was implying.

Krillgan's face darkened by embarrassment. He told his Sisters that it was not his intention to make a dramatic entrance. He was only interested in stopping the Witch. She did attack him immediately with dark force energy, which appeared as an inky substance in the air. It had no place to go, since he had filled himself with light force energy. So it just dissipated. He sensed that her next attack would be lightning. He could easily defend himself, but there were too many innocent people around him that could be burnt. So he forced his sword through his air shield, and stuck the tip into the stone floor. The lightning could not penetrate the shield, but did travel down the blade of the sword into the floor where it left a dark stain, as it dissipated. To keep her from attacking any further. He reached out and grabbed her with the force, pulling her towards him. Where she ended up with his sword through her heart. To be safe, he blasted her innards with force lightning, then cut off her head.

He told his Sisters that he started treating all the people in the courtroom, by passing light force energy through them, to purge the dark force energy. But what was fascinating, was the way the light force energy manifested in the palm of his hands as light. The force on Devaron is almost as strong as it is on Dathomir, and manifests in what appears as a physical way when you use it.

Krillgan said that he started treating the people in the courtroom that had the least exposure to dark force energy. Because he could heal a lot of the people faster. The Judges from other courtrooms had run to his courtroom, when they heard what happened. They challenged him, asking him, under what authority did he do what he did? He told them that he did it under his authority as a Krillgan. That is also when he heard a force call from a people he did not know, but knew he would need to respond. He jumped up to the balcony to retrieve all his notes, as well as his translation of the section dealing with Krillgans. He gave his notes to the Judges. He told them that when he returns, they can let him know if they agree that he is a Krillgan, or a murderer. He left instructions for the Jedi that are at their Temple on Devaron, to continue with the healings he started. Because there were a lot of innocent people that had been exposed to the dark force energy, used by the Witch.

A Sister interrupted Krillgan. Asking if he knew there was a Jedi Temple on Devaron, and if he knew what they used it for?

Krillgan told them that he did not know about it, until after he landed on the planet. He understands that they use it as a training center. He told them that it is built on what is called a Force Vergence. A place where the force is very powerful, and easy to access. He would not be surprised if even Rasha could be a force user there. Since she is already sensitive to the force. Then he let the Sisters talk amongst themselves for a few minutes. Like them, he did not know that such a place could exist in the force, since on Dathomir, the strength of the force seems to be the same everywhere.

When they seemed to quiet down, he told them about leaving Devaron, and approaching an interesting swirling in space. Something that no one else was allowed to do. As it appeared to be protected by a force field. He found out later that it is called an Infinite Gate, by its creators. That almost as fast as he entered it, he exited it, and found himself in a system called Voss. That two others came out of two other Infinite Gates, at the same time as he did. They landed on a small spaceport, built on the side of a mountain, next to a city that covered the mountain top, called Voss-Ka. The people who live in the city are called Voss. They are either force users, or the descendants of force users. Unlike the rest of the people who live on the planet. They are called Gomak. He described the colorful facial features, and that they have eyes similar to insects. You can distinguish whether they are male or female from the colour of their eyes. After having seen some Gomak from some of their tribes. He believes that the features the Voss have, are because they are a mixture of the natural markings of the different Gomak Clans. That at one time they were one people, but then the Gomak turned on their force users, and tried to kill them. Making war with them, to this day. But the Voss were warned by their mystics not to destroy the Gomak. Even though they have the power to do so. The Voss must believe that they will be one people again, someday.

Krillgan described the other two warriors that landed when he did. The one was a mixed breed Nikto, dressed in Morgukai armour. But had the wrong skin color to be a Morgukai. So at some point in his life he was challenged by a Morgukai, and killed him. Claiming his armour. The Nikto is called Kaijan. The other warrior was also a mixed breed. He was part Besalisk, but skinnier and taller. He could also not use his lower arms as well as a Besalisk. He was called Stretch.

The Voss asked the other warriors to surrender their lightsabers, and were given Force Swords. (Krillgan decided not to mention where their swords came from.) They were told that the reason they were called, is because they all have experience building things, and the Gomak worship Engineers. Once they pass the Gomak test for Engineers. The Gomak will not interfere with them, as they make their way to the Nightmare Lands. Where there are creatures that have been corrupted by dark force energy. The creatures will be attracted to them because of their use of the light force energy. They are the reason the other warriors were given Force Swords. Since their light sabers are ineffective against many of the creatures corrupted by the dark force energy. What they were asked to do is clear a way for those that will come after them, to destroy the creature made from dark force energy. That was corrupting the land.

Krillgan described his meeting with the Gomak. They were eager to test them. They really wanted to see if he had earned his title, as Son of the Builder. What was important, was that they not use force energy during the trial. Krillgan described each test, and how they overcame each one. The one that the Sisters found most amazing, was crossing a river of lava in a small metal boat, without it melting. That is, they became amazed, when they found out that lava is melted rocks.

A lot of the Warrior Sisters wanted to ask Mother, if she thought that the Earth element would work on lava? They could just imagine throwing lava javelins, until Mother pointed out, that they would burn their hands. It was easier, and safer, to just pick up a blob of lava using the force, than force pushing it at the enemy.

Krillgan told his Sisters about training the other warriors how to use their swords, while traveling to the Nightmare Lands. Since lightsabers are much lighter. They do not have to enhance their strength using the force, to handle them. The biggest mistake they made, was not taking enough containers of clean drinking water with them, when they entered the Nightmare Land. He told them about facing wave after wave of the creatures from the Nightmare Lands. Only moving deeper into the lands because of the bodies piling up around them. That it was not until the second day, that they could take turns sleeping, while the other two battled the creatures.

Even though they slept at regular intervals after that, by the time they reached the gate to the Dark Heart, they were hungry, they were thirsty, and they were tired, since the body did not have what it needed, to rejuvenate itself. Then Stretch started hallucinating. He and Kaijan believed that the creature in the Dark Heart touched his mind. If they had at least brought more drinking water, they all would have been stronger. Then Stretch would not have been killed. Instead the creature lured Stretch to the gate. When he opened the gate, it sliced him. Krillgan showed on his own body where the creature had sliced him. They made no attempt to recover the part of Stretch's body inside the gate. But they both felt it was not right to abandon his body in the nightmare lands, so they both took turns using the force, to carry his body with him.

Krillgan told them about the Gomak reception waiting for them. How they used Stretch's body, with a Force Sword in his hand, and a creature's head on top of the body, to scare the Gomak away. Then they feasted on all the food and drink they left behind. After they rested, they built a funeral pyre for Stretch's body, and unintentionally burnt down the Gomak camp. He told how the Gomak returned with a small army. The Commander believed that his men became drunk and accidently burnt down their own camp. Then they made up the story to cover up what they did. When Kaijan heard that, he was angry. So he made the same sound he did, while they were holding Stretch's body up, with the creature's head. The original group of Gomak warriors started running, and did not look back. The other warriors started running because the first group did. Finally, the Commander chased them, because he did not want to be left alone, with whatever made the noise. It felt good to have a good laugh, after what they had been through. When they returned to the mountain, the Voss mystic informed him that he needed to leave right away, because his wife and son need him.

Krillgan sat down at that point while Ludia stood up, and talked to her Sisters. She told them that grandmother Lydna appeared to her in a dream, and warned her that her milk was about to become poison for Ta'Yanna. She needed to find someone to look after her. Ludia knew that Rasha and Elibet could not look after Ta'yanna, since they did not have any milk of their own to give her. She decided to continue to Devaron, since they were already in the system. When they landed, they found out that Krillgan had left. So the strange swirling thing they saw in space, was for Krillgan. She decided that her top priority, was to find a safe place for Ta'Yanna. She went into the spaceport to withdraw coins from the special machine. Since she knew from talking with Mother Andriel, that Devaronian women expected to be compensated fairly, for anything they did for you. Either with work or Credits. So the Credit coins would have to do. She decided that it was better to withdraw too many coins then not enough, since she did not yet understand their value. She expected that whoever agreed to look after Ta'Yanna would be honest, and return any coins that she did not need.

She sought Grandmother's guidance, as she walked through the streets. Until she was led to a young mother who had just finished nursing her young baby. She asked the young mother if she had enough milk to feed her daughter as well. Then shared with her, her grandmother's warning. The young mother objected, stating that her daughter was drinking more each day. She countered that Ta'Yanna needed to be weaned, so should start drinking less each day. So the mother agreed, and when Ta'Yanna said she was hungry, she took her and nursed her. Ludia left the coins and instructions with the young mother. She also told her the name of Ta'Yanna's father, and if she does not return in a month's time, she needs to go to the ones who enforce their laws, to tell them about Ta'Yanna. So they can start looking for his father. The young mother told her that they are called Internal Devaron Security Officers, then explained where their closest office was located.

She took Richard with her and headed for that office. They knew Krillgan had left the planet, which was a comfort for her. Because they would know when he returned. They asked a lot of questions about her and Krillgan. She assumes to verify who she is. They told her where Krillgan was staying, and gave her directions as to how to get there. They told her that the lady is nice, and will probably let her stay in Krillgan's room, until he returns.

Richard has been holding her hand, since they landed on Devaron. What he wanted to do is run, and stretch his legs. He wanted to play with the local children. I asked him to be patient. When they reach where Krillgan has been staying, she was sure that she would know a good place where boy's his age can go play. But they did not make it.

"Richard spotted what looked like someone selling small furry creatures. He let go of my hand to run over and look. As soon as he let go, I knew that he was in danger. Two people stepped in front of me. Blocking my view of Richard. Another two came along side of me. With one making sure that I knew they were pointing a blaster pistol at me. I knew that the blaster bolt would not penetrate the Rancor leather I was wearing. Only from what Krillgan told me. It would hurt bad, and there would be bruising underneath."

"When I saw Richard again, I knew that a Sith was holding onto him. His skin dyed red, and the horns glued to his forehead, did not fool me. He let Richard see the blaster pistol pointed at me. Poor Richard did not know that it could not do what the Sith was telling him that it could. But as long as the Sith was holding onto Richard, I was afraid to do anything. It would be too easy for him to kill Richard. My only course of action was to wait, and not let them know that I was a force user. As long as they did not hurt Richard, I would refrain from killing them."

They took us to where a large vehicle was waiting. There they searched me and found the two Dathomirite daggers. Fortunately, not even the Sith knew what they are. They did not find my two Togruta knives. The Sith handed me a potion to drink. Keeping a hand on Richard. I knew that it was infused with dark force energy to enhance its affect. The foolish Sith did not notice that I infused it with light force energy. Driving the dark force energy out of it, and filling it with the light force energy, to enhance any good qualities that were in it. I was surprised that no one noticed that my hands were glowing. It was only after that, that I drank it. I then proceeded to tell everyone who my husband is. That he is a Krillgan. That he will be able to find us, no matter where they take us. That he will kill them all, to set us free. I told them about the previous failed attempt by the Sith. When the Ministry of Intelligence sent two teams of assassins to capture Krillgan. They tried using hostages then as well. Well the hostages were freed, all the assassins were killed. Not one of them laid a hand on Krillgan. I know my words had the desired effect. Every time we came close to a city. Someone else would return the money the Devaronian crew chief gave them for what they did, and got off. I heard them say that they did not want to be the target of a Krillgan. Apparently, Krillgan had done something that made all of them afraid. We found out later, that all Devaronian children are raised on stories of what the old Krillgans had done. That coupled with what Krillgan did do, terrified them. This was no longer an easy job for them."

"By the time we left the large vehicle for a smaller one, there were only three couples left, to follow their leader's orders. They took us to a place, where we would wait for Krillgan. They were waiting to hear that he was back, so they could negotiate his surrender. I was waiting for him to come bursting through the door to rescue us. They locked me in a room, so I could not see Richard. It wasn't a strong room. I could have torn it apart with my bare hands. But I did not want to endanger Richard. The next morning, a Devaronian female came into my room with more potion for me to drink. I grabbed her by the throat, and told her that I will not eat or drink anything, without first talking to my son. Then I relaxed my hand on her throat, so that she could call out, and have them bring my son to the door, so that I could talk with him. I found out that the fake Devaronian was always within arm's reach of Richard. So the Sith was dumb, just not stupid. Richard told me everything he did the previous day, including what he ate and drank. I wanted to make sure that they were not poisoning him as well. I told him to listen to the Devaronians. If he needed something, to let them know. He told me that he had some new toys to play with. I reminded him that Papa was coming, and that none of them, not even the fake Devaronian, could stand up to him. Then I told him that I love him. He told me that he loved me. I then took the potion, saturated it with light force energy, and drank it."

"When the female left my room, she complained to the Sith, that his potion was supposed to make me weak. She complained that it was not working! Their Devaronian leader told her that he read somewhere that there are mothers who become super strong, when they believe that they need to protect their children. When she knew her son was safe, the mother no longer needed that boast in energy, so became weak again. I did not hear any more. Because the potion was making me very tired. So I slept for most of the time, I was a captive."

"It was nice, that after that, before anyone came into my room, they brought Richard to my door first, so we could talk."

Ludia sat down. It was Krillgan's turn to continue. He told the Sisters about the beautiful forest that surrounded the city. He found out that he was allowed to hunt game animals, if he had a permit. So the lady where he was staying, helped him apply for one. Under the understanding that he was not allowed to pay less for his room and his meals, even though he was supplying the meat. He found out later, that the money he was paying her, was going into the clan's widow fund. It is the way that clans help widows, because their husbands can no longer send them credits, to help support them, and their children.

Krillgan told them that he liked going into the forest to workout, and explore. If he found any nice game animals at the time, it was a nice bonus. He was careful not to kill a lot of game animals. He kept track of how much meat they had, because it would not be right to have it spoil, because he hunted too much. One animal he was not allowed to hunt, is the Quarra. He told them that the Quarra was the top prey animal on Devaron. He told them that if they imagine Rudy, with scales instead of fur. That meant no fur ball at the end of his tail. Then give him a horn on his snout, add a lot more teeth. Then they have an idea of how the Quarra looked. One time when he was exploring. He came across a pack of Quarra that had cornered one of their own. The Quarra was injured, but putting up a valiant defence. He just had to intervene, because the situation did not seem fair. He found it harder to talk to them, than it was to talk to Rudy. But easier than talking to a Purbole. The pack told him not to interfere, all they want, are the eggs his mate has laid.

"I asked the single Quarra if I should interfere. He simply said yes. The Quarra pack did not like that I jumped down from the safety of the trees. It showed that I was not afraid of them. One of them did leap at me, but I hit him with enough of a force push, that he knocked over two other members of his pack. That was enough to convince the pack to move on. I told the injured Quarra, that if he lets me approach, and not bite me, I can heal him. The Quarra promised not to bite. I put a couple of drops of Kolto on his gashes, then held them shut. Because the Kolto will not flow through scales, I had to put the fingers of my other hand, just inside his mouth, in the soft tissue there. While I did this, his mate stuck her head out of her den. Both to watch, and to see if she could catch my scent. She would remember me as a friend. After he was healed, I told him the direction the pack went. I also told him the direction he could go to find game. I suspected that when they knew that a Quarra pack was nearby, they did not leave their den area. So they would both be hungry. I stuck around, until the male returned. He told me that he had no way to repay me. I told him that when I intervened, I was not expecting payment. He ripped some meat off the carcass, to give to his mate to eat in her den. When he returned to his kill, I was gone."

"When I returned to Devaron, after helping the Voss, I was met by a small delegation. Telling me that my wife and son were kidnapped. They told me what they knew. They had recognised one couple that were involved in the kidnapping, and tracked them down. The couple apologized for being involved. They thought they were kidnapping the wife and son of some wealthy alien. After paying the ransom, his family would be returned to him, and they would all split the big payout. But when his wife mentioned that her husband is Krillgan, they knew they were duped. They returned the credits they were given as a token of the payout, and left the group. Now they want to reform, and passed along their deepest apologies to the Krillgan. The delegation also told me that my daughter is safe, and being properly looked after. I asked them where my wife's starfighter is, then told them that I would meet them there. When they asked where I was going, I told them that I was going to enlist the help of a special tracker."

"I went to the Quarra couple I had helped before. Their eggs had all hatched, so their little ones were all safe from a pack of Quarra. I told the parents, about my mate, and my son being taken by bad people, and asked if they could help me? They readily agreed, and the male followed me. The good thing is, that when the people saw the Quarra, they gave us lots of room, so it did not take us long to get to the spaceport. I opened the canopy of Ludia's starfighter. Then picked up the Quarra so that he could get a good whiff of everyone who had been inside the starfighter. He told me that there was also a female little one. I told him that my daughter is safe. When I put him down, we went off running. He took me straight to the home where Ludia left Ta'Yanna, and confirmed that she was still there. From there we ran to the closest IDS office, than we ran on. He located where others had surrounded my mate and son. Than we ran to the edge of the city. He was even able to follow their scent as they were transported. It was a good thing they were still outside, instead of being sealed in an airtight container. We transitioned from running in a forest, to running in a jungle. We ran past a number of cities. By nightfall, we were outside the perimeter, of where they were keeping Ludia and Richard. I asked the Quarra to stand by the perimeter fence but not touch it, because it could kill him. I used him as bait, to locate all the sensors on that section of the property. So I could reach out with the force and crush them. Then I used my sword to disable a section of the fence. This was to warn them inside that I am coming. If they were wise, they would abandon the place and flee. It turns out that they were foolish."

"The Quarra was a more curious creature than I would have thought. He watched everything I did very carefully. Even though he had no means of reproducing anything I did. I guess he knew that everything I did was with purpose. So he was trying to figure out the purpose. He did not seem surprised, that I could push over a tree, and pin one couple, where they were waiting to ambush me. I was able to sneak up and cut their throats, before they realised that they were under attack. From their position, the two other couples were visible. I had made wooden javelins, and controlled them like arrows. First taking out one couple than the other. The Quarra had almost given us away, by jumping on top of the fallen tree, so he could see what I did with the javelins. Then we headed to the main door. I expected that it had its own security features that would need to be bypassed. But before I could figure out what they are, someone opened the door, to check out why the couples were not responding. What they did find was a Dathomirite dagger in their throat. So all I needed to do is step over the body, to get into the building. The shocked Sith stepped into the main room with a lightsaber near Richard's throat. I sent the Quarra around the room, on the Sith's lightsaber side. At the same time I blasted open the door to the room that Ludia was in with a force push. When the Quarra was where I wanted him. I told him to prepare to leap. I was hoping that the tightening of his muscles, would be enough for the force to warn the Sith, that he was about to be attacked by the creature. The Sith shifted his stance, at the same time moving the lightsaber away from Richard's throat. Far enough away that I could seize the hand with the force, and hold it immobile. At the same time, I grabbed Richard with the force, and pulled him towards me. The Sith reached up with his now free hand, to protect his throat. Ludia had thrown one of her stone knives at him. She had pushed it with the force, so the blade went through his hand, and into his neck. It was only the handle of the knife that was still in his hand. When the Sith collapsed, so did Ludia. I told Richard to turn his head, as I went over to cut the Sith's head off. Then we both ran to Ludia's room. Where I took her into my arms. Richard was really upset, because he said that the fake Devaronian promised him that Mama would not be hurt, if he did what he said. But he did hurt her. I told Richard that you can never believe anything a Sith says, because all they know how to do is lie. Richard thought I was rebuking him, and was about to start crying. I asked him, if he talked with Mama? He told me that they woke him up every morning to talk with her. Because they were afraid to go into her room, until after they talked. I asked him if he obeyed his Mama. He nodded his head yes. So I told him that he is a good son, because he obeyed his mother. Then I asked him to come closer, because he deserves a hug. Richard felt better after that."

"When Ludia revived because of the Kolto I was giving her, I scolded her for leaving one of her stone knives lying around. I told her that this time someone was injured. When she asked me how bad was the injury? I told her that they lost their head. Which made her smile. I then laid her on her mattress to rest. While I made arraignments for our trip back to the city. I made sure that I had all the ingredients that the Sith used in making his potion. So the doctors would know best how to purge it from her system. What I was doing, by administering the Kolto, was stopping the poisons from doing any more harm to her system."

Krillgan and Ludia then let their Sisters ask them questions. Where they found out that the woman who looked after Ta'Yanna, was counseled to start a business. They felt that because of the quantity of credits. Ludia was not just paying her, but investing in her and her clan. So Ludia can proudly tell her mother-in-law that she is invested in a new strong business on Devaron.

Krillgan then told them about the call from the Voss mystic. He even passed around Richard's drawing of her. The one he showed to Bill'dit. He told them what the mystic told him about the Rakata temple, and about how many tainted creatures are waiting to attack whoever sets foot on their island. That if he had the two warriors that helped him on Voss, they would quickly be overwhelmed. Krillgan told them that he believes that there needs to be at least six of them. He also told them about the caution. That all they can bring back with them, is what can survive fire. So he believes that something will happen, that will require them to be purified. Kreen was the first to volunteer. She gave two reasons. She wants to test her new sword, and she wants to see what Krillgan will look like without any fur. A laughing Ludia also volunteered. He will need her to shave him. For Krillgan this was not funny. He forgot about his fur. He knew about shaving off all his hair for purifying, but now it was sinking in that he would also have to lose his fur. He was starting to think about backing out, and letting Ludia or Kreen lead this mission. Ludia had to remind him that the Voss picked him for this mission. They are only to assist him. This little conflict helped remind the other Sister how serious this situation is. This was not the same as going up against Nightsisters. None of them relished the idea of losing their hair. In the end, Tannath-Elu, Bariatha, and Ferrannu, all volunteered. As they were all recipients of the swords Bill'dit made. Like Kreen, they knew that this would be a great test for their new swords. Dienu also volunteered. She felt that Rangers should also be represented. Kreen's cousin Shmi, who is also a Ranger, also volunteered. Krillgan believed that he had a good team. He arranged with them to meet the following day to talk strategy.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Ludia asked that her mother and the elders stay behind. There is something else they need to discuss. Batushe, and Diennu asked, if they were also allowed to stay? Ludia told them that of course they could stay. They were as much part of her, as her own arms and legs.

When everyone was ready, Ludia told them about swimming with the Great Mother on Manaan, and what she said about Ludia being changed inside. She could not describe what the change was, she just assured Ludia that it did not threaten her life. She hoped that her Clan Mother and Elders could tell her. Yma immediately stood up and went up to Ludia. Amblin-Elu, and another elder with healing experience, also approached her. They used the force to scan her inside. To see if they could see what the Great Mother detected. None of them saw anything obvious, which just meant that they had to look harder. They carefully looked over everything inside of her. Again they saw nothing obvious, but Yma did say that the force seemed to impress her that it has to do with her glands that store her eggs.

Amblin-Elu asked Krillgan to describe the ingredients the Sith used in preparing his potion. Krillgan used his knowledge of foreign plants, along with the information the doctors shared with him, to come up with the Dathomir equivalents of the plants. Amblin-Elu turned white. She told the elders that this potion was similar to the potion she gave Father Chitrah, and Mother Andriel, shortly after they arrived on Dathomir. She asked the Elders if the force was still punishing her. Butashe had to get up and put an arm around her sister. She was taking this very hard. Yma told her to pull herself together, and tell them the ingredients she used, and how she prepared it. A couple of plants were different, but from the same family. She did use the dark force energy while mixing it. But then neutralized it with light force energy. Yma asked Ludia about her moon cycles. Ludia told her that the poison did disrupt her cycle. The doctors also forced her to bleed like a moon cycle, because some poison was stored in that blood, and they did not want her to reabsorb it. They did the same thing with her milk. But after they left Devaron, her body seemed to return back to normal, and she has been regular.

The Elders, and Amblin-Elu huddled together to discuss what possible changes may have occurred to Ludia, and how it could affect her. Krillgan went up to Ludia to hold her and share some force energy with her, because they were talking a long time, and it sounded like they were not in agreement.

When they stopped talking, Ludia asked them about her greatest fear. Can she get pregnant again, and if she does, will her baby be normal? Yma came right out and said that they did not know. The only thing they can be sure of, is that if she gets pregnant again, her baby will not be like her other children. So far, her three children have taken after her, and appear like normal human children. But her husband is not a normal human, but a mixture of two different species. There is a very big chance that this can be manifested in her next child. Because she was altered, but he was not. There is also the risk of the child being deformed in some way. This is a normal risk as a woman becomes older. But in her, because of what happened, this risk is magnified. Ludia was about to start crying, but Krillgan told her that this was not a time for tears. Yma agreed. She reminded Ludia that they do not know. All they told her is just speculation on their part. What she can tell her for sure, is that if she stops making love with her husband, then for sure she will not become pregnant. Ludia told her that that was definitely not going to happen. Krillgan kissed her, and told her that she had him worried for one second. This lightened everyone's mood, as they all left for where they will be spending the night. Yet everyone did wonder in the back of their minds. What will happen if Ludia does become pregnant?

The next day, all the volunteers boarded the Phoenix. Amblin-Elu and Butashe also came along. They found the large island with the ancient temple visible above the tree line of the jungle. Krillgan could sense all the life down there. So to get a better view, they lowered the ramp, and Kran flew the Phoenix as slow as he dared over it. Krillgan asked Rasha if she mixed enough of Bill'dit's compound, to light the entire island up in flames. Rasha told him that she and Bill'dit were expecting something bigger, so she has enough locked up in Cargo Bay 2.

They spotted a clearing that was probably a little further from the temple, than the distance from the main village, to the fourth farming village. It was also the largest clearing they saw, and it was teaming with wildlife. They saw at least three different fights in the clearing, with the losers being consumed by the creatures around them. One of the winners was also injured, so those around it turned on it as well, and it disappeared into their bellies. The team knew that this was going to be their battleground. The big question was, how to clear a space amongst the creatures, so that they can get down there and start fighting? Right now if they jump down, they will be landing on creature's backs. With the number of creatures Krillgan detected, this was going to be a long drawn out battle.

Krillgan also detected a very large creature near the temple. He asked Amblin-Elu if there is a chance the Rakata left a Whuffa Worm to guard this temple, just like the Kwa did. Amblin-Elu told him that she would not be surprised from the size of the creature he detected. The big question was, how did the dark force energy alter it? Since they need to defeat it before they can enter the temple. Something they need to do, it they want to free whatever is trapped inside.

Ludia sent the Phoenix to another planet to purchase electric shears, and shaving equipment, based on Father Chitrah's advice. His advice to all the Sisters, was to shave their bodies before they go on the mission. That way they will only need a quick shave of their bodies, if they do need to be purified.

Lydna was very proud of her grandfather. All Sisters were allowed to sit in on the strategy discussion for the upcoming mission. When Lydna, her friend Grimshee, and her instructor showed up. Her grandfather was sitting with the Sisters, and they were all listening to what he was saying. Taking his advice seriously. Her instructor told her that her father is considered one of the best strategists amongst the Sisters. But even he asks advice of her grandfather. She told her instructor that her grandfather has a game on his computer, called Hutt Wars. He uses it to teach her about strategy.

The day before the mission was called shave day. All participants went to the Fenelar Phoenix, since they need electricity for the electric shears. Father Chitrah sheared Krillgan's fur off of his body, under the watchful eye of Ludia. He was going to give his fur to Mother Andriel. The fur was too short to spin into thread, but it would be used as a stuffing, in a new cuddle doll for Ta'Yanna. After being sheared, Krillgan is going to be shaved. Ludia is watching Father Chitrah closely, because shaving Krillgan will be harder than shaving any of the other Sisters. When he was finished, they came out of the Captain's cabin together. Everyone said how much like Father Chitrah, Krillgan looks, only darker, and balder. After that, everyone used the Captain's cabin to be sheared and shaved. They all had their partner, when it came time to be purged. So that was the Sister they took into the cabin. Ludia of course, was sheared and shaved by Krillgan.

Ta'Yanna was the most confused person when she saw her parents. She was finally comfortable accepting Krillgan as her father, only he was purple, and this man is blue like her grandfather. The woman with him looked strange and familiar, at the same time. It was only when they spoke, that she recognised their voices. Ta'Yanna had to touch her mother's bald head, and asked where her hair is? Ludia told her daughter not to worry. Her hair will grow back. Then Ta'Yanna touched her father's skin, it was smooth. Krillgan told her that he hopes his fur will grow back, because he is cold. He doesn't like feeling cold. That night was hard for the team. They had trouble falling asleep, because everything that touched their body felt different. Even Krillgan and Ludia decided not to snuggle, as their partner felt different. What they really needed was to rest.

Because of Krillgan's experience on Voss, and Father Chitrah's advice, there will be twice as many Sisters in the Phoenix, as there will be on the ground fighting. Since this is expected to be a marathon battle. The Sisters on the ship will be there for support. They will be sending down little blobs of water for the Sisters to suck in, while they are fighting, to keep them from becoming dehydrated. The Sisters on the ship will be sharing their force energy with the Sisters on the ground, because once the fighting starts, it will not be over, until all the creatures are dead. The Sisters on the ground will have no time to rest, let alone sleep. For a battle that is expected to last a few days.

The one thing that all the Sisters on the ship were looking forward to, is when a Sister on the ground says that they are too hot. Then the Sister on the ship gets to bomb them with water to cool them off. They enjoyed practising on unsuspecting Sisters, to perfect their technique. You do not want to hit them in the head with a water shield. That could knock them unconscious, and get them killed. You did not want to get water in their eyes. The momentary blindness could get them injured. So the water had to come from above, and slightly behind. Preferably, as a light rain or drizzle, but a slight splash was still allowed. It was the sudden splash that the Sisters practised the most.

Rasha was in the pilot's seat, maintaining the Phoenix at a hover. The Sisters that were staying on the ship, started the battle. Throwing force fireball after fireball at the creatures in the clearing. Trying to drive them from the clearing, into the forest beyond. When there was a large enough gap. Krillgan, Kreen, and Bariatha, jumped into the gap. The Sisters on the ship continued to throw fireballs. While the Sisters on the ground put their left hand on the blade of their swords, and transferring force lightning into the blade, causing it to jump out of the tip of the blade, at the creatures nearby. It did not kill them. It just hurt them, and made them very angry. But it did force them to back away from the three. So there was room for the rest to jump down, and join them with the force lightning. Until they felt they had created a large enough gap, so they could swing their swords, and not strike their neighbour. The lightning through the blade of the sword was something Father Chitrah suggested that they try, and were surprised that it worked. Krillgan, Kreen, and Bariatha were the best at it. Which is why they were the first to jump off the ship.

When the lightning stopped, the creatures charged. The Sisters were only interested in killing them. The beheading could come later. Krillgan told the others, that when they kill a creature, force push it to the edge of the clearing. It will bowl over other creatures, so they do not advance that quickly. It also keeps a pile of bodies from stacking up next to them, that the creatures could take advantage of, by leaping down on top of them.

After a time, it became a habit. Stab with the sword hand, force push with the other. Now it wasn't a simple stab. These creatures had real tough hides, or scales, depending on the creature. None of which they had names for. Not knowing that they were living on the same planet. So when they stabbed, they had to use the force to jam it in. The force push was an easy way to get the creature off of the blade.

There were no waves of creatures attacking them, so that they could rest between waves. So the Sisters on the Phoenix were really crucial to replenishing the fighter's strength. As it became dark, Rasha had an idea. She had Kran take over piloting the Phoenix. She asked for a Sister's help to bring out one of the barrels, full of Bill'dit's flammable compound. She asked the Sister to sprinkle it at the edge of the clearing. On top of the pile of dead bodies. She sealed the barrel and had the Sister put it away. Before she asked a Sister to ignite what was on the ground. The Sister threw a fireball. The only thing that happened was that she made a creature angry that had climbed over the pile of bodies to join the attack. Rasha did not want to use one of her incendiary bombs to start the fire going, as she had so few. So she asked the Sisters if they had another way to ignite it. One of the Sisters suggested force lightning. Only they would have to get close. Possibly close enough for a creature to jump aboard. To prevent that, one of the Sisters volunteered to hang off the back of the ramp. Another Sister would have to hold her. While the others would have to keep the creatures off of her. It was dangerous, but it worked. A small section of the pile started burning. One of the Sisters suggested, that it was because the creatures were climbing over the pile, so the compound would have landed on them, instead of the pile, creating gaps. So Kran had to fly the Phoenix around the edge of the clearing, with a Sister hanging from the ramp, while she ignited sections of the pile. There were a few close calls, as the Sister hanging from the ramp had no Rancor armour on, so even a swipe from a claw could cause injury, and the chances of an infection was high. She blasted some creatures with force lightning, that looked like they were about to pounce. The other Sisters threw fireballs, and used force push, to keep other creatures away.

They ended up with a broken ring of fire. It gave enough light that the Sisters had no trouble seeing, and there were enough gaps that the creatures continued to pour through. It was interesting when the creatures that had the flammable compound on their backs, were pushed into the pile. If they were close enough to a fire, they burst into flame. The only drawback, was the stench of the burning bodies. But after a while, one became used to it.

It was hard to say if it was the fire or the Sisters keeping themselves full of light force energy. That kept attracting the creatures. But they did not let up all night. Half the Sisters on the Phoenix slept, while the other half kept watch. Strengthening their Sisters. When a Sister on the Phoenix felt spent, she went and woke another Sister up, to take her place. While she slept and rejuvenated.

The next day started with jungle fog, mixed with smoke. Hanging in the air. The sun did burn the fog away, but there was no breeze to move the smoke. Not that it slowed the creatures down. Only now they were trying to take advantage of the smoke, by leaping the last two meters in the air. There was more than one Sister that was happy to be wearing the stiff and heavy Rancor armour they wear, when defending against pirate and slaver attacks. The creature's claws would hit the armour, at the same time as the sword would be thrust to kill them.

It was nice to receive blobs of water to drink when thirsty. When they had to relieve themselves, they did it right in the suit of armour. Since the relentless attacks did not leave them time to do anything else.

When the sun went down, they did the same thing they did the previous evening. Only this time they did it faster, as they were practiced.

Around the middle of the night, all the Sisters believed that they heard a Rancor challenge. Only the Rancor sounded like it was still a fair distance away. They did not believe there were any Rancor on this island. If there are, Krillgan did not detect them, when they did the quick flyover. The Sisters will be in trouble, if it was a sizeable herd, because they have their own herd smell. They would have no choice but to fight them, if they came close, and considered this clearing as part of their territory. The Sisters on the ground did not think about it, as they were too busy fighting the creatures. It was the Sisters on the Phoenix that started worrying. When they asked Stoneman what he thought? He told them that they heard a challenge, but not a response. He doubted that there was an actual herd. The Sisters told him that for a male Rancor he seems pretty smart. Stoneman knew that they meant it as a compliment, and felt good about it.

Come morning, the attacks slowed down enough. That Krillgan assigned two Sisters to step back into the middle of the circle, and rest. Kreen and Bariatha, were told to take the first break. They were about to object, but thought better of it. They were tired, and as soon as they lay down, they were asleep. Krillgan told the other Sisters that he believes that they should just take four hours of rest, before the next group take their turn. He and Tannath-Elu would be the next group, followed by Ludia and Dienu. Then it would be Shmi and Ferrannu. Then they would start over again.

It was midmorning, when a Rancor showed up. Kreen and Bariatha were woken up right away. It looks like Krillgan and Tannath-Elu will have to delay their nap. Krillgan reached out with the force, but detected no other Rancor in the area. When it came closer, they all saw the foam coming out of its mouth. This Rancor is mad. Krillgan ordered the Phoenix to a much higher altitude, and ordered the ramp closed. He did not want his ship to become contaminated, and possibly contaminate the Singing Mountain Clan Herd.

Krillgan told the group that he was going to take out the mad Rancor. He asked Ludia to cover him, as he was leaving the safety of the circle. The other problem was, if the Rancor came any closer, there would be no more circle. They would all become more vulnerable.

Krillgan jumped up to land on the Rancor's arm. The Rancor was the size of a large Midland Rancor. Around the same size as Protector, Diennu's Rancor. When he landed on the Rancor's arm, another creature lunged up at him. Krillgan killed it with a swipe of his sword. Splitting its head in half. Ludia force pushed the dead creature towards the pile. At the same time clearing out all the creatures on that side of the Rancor.

Krillgan continued up the Rancor's arm, onto its back. He turned to face the group. Put both hands on the hilt of his sword, and thrust down with force strength. All he accomplished, was to jam the tip of his sword onto the Rancor's head. The Rancor barely noticed. He just swiped with a hand over its head, as if he was chasing away an annoying insect. Krillgan told the group that the dark force energy that has tainted the Rancor, has made his hide too tough for the sword to penetrate. He will have to force the Rancor to roar. They should all be prepared to be sprayed with spittle.

Krillgan went partway down the Rancor's other arm. Standing in the crook of its elbow. He stabbed the Rancor in the closest eye. At the same time placing an airshield around his head. While this happened Ludia had to use force push to keep another creature from jumping up on the Rancor, on Krillgan's side.

The Rancor did roar, spraying all the Sisters with slobber. While the Rancor roared, Krillgan stabbed his sword through the roof of the mouth, into the Rancor's brain. Blasting it with force lightning. The Rancor did shake, then fell face forward. With Krillgan jumping off, landing in the circle. The airshield worked, keeping the slobber off of Krillgans head. But the front of his armour was wet. There was no doubt that all the Sisters were contaminated, and would need to be purified, before going back aboard the Phoenix. They all called up to the Phoenix, wanting a bucket of water dumped on their heads, to wash the goo off.

Krillgan and Ludia forced pushed the Rancor towards the pile. Giving them a little more fighting room. Krillgan told Tannath-Elu, that it was time for their nap, and laid down. Through the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, the number of creatures coming to attack them, steadily decline. The group decide not to wake Krillgan and Tannath-Elu after their four hours. They could afford to let them rest another four. While another group started resting.

Ludia asked Dienu, if it was better for her as a Ranger, to do her work during the day or the night? After the creatures stop attacking, she and Shmi are to do a methodical check of the island. Killing any creature they encounter, including birds. So that the contamination of this island, does not spread to the rest of the planet. Diennu told her that it is easier to do her work, during daylight. Ludia told her that it would be better if Ferrannu rested now with her. So that she and Shmi, the two Rangers, can get some sleep when Krillgan and Tannath-Elu get up. Diennu also thought it would be better that way, and agreed.

Krillgan was surprised that the sun was setting, when he was woken up. The Sisters on the Phoenix, wanted to know if they should light some fires? Krillgan told them that it wasn't necessary. He could see well enough. He even gave permission for Kreen and Bariatha to also get some sleep. Only two creatures approached them that night. Krillgan warned Tannath-Elu about the one approaching from her side. There was enough moonlight, that she saw the creature just after Krillgan mentioned it. She raced out and killed it, before it came any closer. Then returned to stand watch. Krillgan did the same with the creature that approached from his side.

Krillgan and Tanath-Elu were able to take a nap, when Ludia and Ferrannu, awoke before sunrise. When the rest of the Sisters woke up after sunrise. The Sisters on the Phoenix lowered them soap and water, so they could quickly wash up. Then they lowered them food trays. The first food they had to eat in days. The Sisters knew that anything they lowered to the surface, from the Phoenix, would have to stay there.

After breakfast, the Rangers went off to check the island. They knew that they were not allowed to eat or drink anything they find along the way. Which was a major disappointment, when they found a grove of fruit trees with what looked like ripe fruit. They did spend a lot of time in that area, killing all the creatures that came to help themselves to the fruit.

Ludia and Ferrannu, started building a funeral pyre for the Rancor. While Kreen and Bariatha started going through all the dead creatures, beheading the ones that still had their heads connected to their bodies. Then placing those creatures on a new pile.

When Krillgan woke up, he had a meeting with all the warriors. He wanted to hear their opinion on when to conduct the purifying ceremony. He reminded them that they still have to face a Whuffa Worm, and he did not want to do it naked. They told him that he is the healer, what does he recommend? He told them that they know nothing about the pathogen that causes Rancor madness. The Dathomir soap they use to wash up, may be strong enough to neutralise it on their bodies. He recommends that they all bathe, and wash their armour inside and out. That for now it will be enough. To be safe they will all need to shave again, and go through the purifying ceremony, before going back aboard the Phoenix. None of them wants to be responsible for destroying their herd. They all agreed to what Krillgan suggested, and left it up to him to find a place where they can bathe.

Krillgan found a rock depression about the size of a bathtub. He hoped the rock was not porous. He filled the depression with seawater. Warmed it to a comfortable temperature, and took a bath. He then washed his Rancor armour inside and out. He left it drying as he emptied the depression. Dumping the dirty salt water in the nearby jungle. Then he filled it with fresh salt water for the next Sister to enjoy. He put his damp armour back on, and went to gather the warriors, to show them what he found, including where he left the soap. The Sisters decided on the traditional way to determine the order by which they will take their bath. They went from oldest to youngest. They all followed Krillgan's example, emptying the depression, then refilling it, while they let their armour dry. So it was only damp when they put it back on.

When the funeral pyre was ready for the Rancor, it took all the Sisters in the clearing to lift up the Rancor's body, and place it on top. Then they built up a pile of firewood that they will place their armour and swords on, while preparing for the purifying ceremony. When it came to laying down a bed of wood, to place the decapitated bodies on, for burning. The Sisters had to expand the clearing using their swords, to cut the trees down, since they had already used up all the dry firewood in the area.

Diennu and Shmi were delighted, when they found out that they could get out of their armour and take a bath, when they returned for the evening. They both said that the inside of the armour, was starting to irritate their skin. Because the depression was large enough, they both decided to bathe together. Ludia cleaned Diennu's armour while she bathed, and Kreen cleaned Shmi's armour. They did not have towels, so it was not a hardship putting their armour back on while it was somewhat wet.

With all the Sisters present, they lit the funeral pyre for the Rancor on fire. Though it was not a herd Rancor, they still felt a sense of respect. They did not know where it came from. Or the struggles it went to, to get to this island. But to finally arrive, and then become exposed to dark force energy. It was no wonder it went mad.

The nice benefit of the funeral pyre for Diennu and Shmi, is that the fire made their armour toasty warm. It probably dried the outside, but it was dark outside. So they did not notice. When they laid down to sleep, they were out right away. The Sisters did set watchs that night, with everyone watching in pairs. Diennu and Shmi were woken for the last watch.

The next morning, Diennu and Shmi found dens made by the creatures, with young inside. They had to bring each one out using the force, and kill it. Even the young had dark force energy inside of them. That afternoon, they found a cave were spiders nest. They felt that there were too many spiders for them to handle on their own, so they returned to the other Sisters for reinforcements. Kreen and Bariatha volunteered. Diennu did not think that they would need more than that. When they were ready, they all threw balls of forcefire into the cave. Igniting the spider silk on fire. Forcing all the angry adult spiders, about 2/3rds the size of Rudy, to the mouth of the cave. Where they started spitting venom at the Sisters. The Sisters were fast enough to avoid the spray of venom. But when they first struck the spiders, their swords did not cleave the hard outer body. What they found they could do, is attack joints and connections. So they first shortened legs. Then when they were close enough they sliced through where the head connected to the rest of the body. There were about ten or twelve adult spiders, so the Sisters kept hopping. They needed to avoid the spray of venom from one spider, while attacking another. After all the adult spiders were killed, they had to wait a few minutes, until the fire in the cave went out. They found that every mating pair of spiders had laid between twenty to fifty eggs. The eggs all looked like they survived the fire. They found that they could not slice an egg open with the sword. So what they found that did work, was to press the tip of the sword against the egg, and pass force lightning through the sword. Every time they did, it sounded like a steam kettle had reached the boiling point. They could not tell whether the noise was coming from the creature inside, or the escape of the vaporized fluid around the creature. The shell was malleable, so when they stopped with the force lightning, the egg looked like a dried fruit. It was nightfall by the time they finished destroying all the eggs, and returned to their Sisters for the night.

That night when they set a watch, they only had one Sister keep watch, at one time.

The next day, Diennu and Shmi found more dens, but no spiders.

When the Sisters were going through all the dead creatures to decapitate them. They knew that they would have to remember what they looked like, so that they could describe them to the elders. The elders would want to know, if they may be related to the creatures that they know. Some like Ludia, when she was back aboard the Phoenix, started drawing them from memory, to show the elders. There were a lot of feline creatures, and there are no known feline predators on Dathomir. Krillgan suggested that they may have originally been Nexu. That the Rakata brought them there to help guard the temple. He pointed out that the shape of their heads are similar. When they returned to the Phoenix, Krillgan had Grimm use his computer to do a search, then print a picture of what the Nexu looked like.

Later, when the elders were going through the descriptions, and drawings. They speculated that originally, half to 2/3rds of the creatures may originally have been game animals. But with continued exposure to dark force energy. They developed a taste for meat, and became omnivores. Preying on the predators, and each other.

That night when it was Krillgan's turn to stand watch, he detected a long creature approaching. It was not the Whuffa Worm, Krillgan detected during the flyover. Unless it was its baby. This creature was approaching cautiously. Like it was hunting. Krillgan quietly went around, waking all the Sisters. He was being cautious, because he had never encountered a creature like this before. None of the other Sisters could detect it, since it was still too far away for them to detect. But they all trusted Krillgan, though they would tease him about waking them, later. Krillgan quietly suggested to them that they all throw force fireballs at the creature, just after it enters the clearing. One by one, the Sisters detected the creature as it approached. With Dienu and Ludia being the first, because they grew up training with Krillgan, and tried real hard to see the things Krillgan could see.

When Krillgan gave the word, they all threw force fire. The creature they saw was not a pleasant sight to see. It was either a serpent with legs, or a lizard that crawls on its belly. It tucked it legs next to its belly, when it moved. But when it stopped, it put its legs out. Possibly to keep it steady. The force fire blinded it. Because they had seen the creature flick its forked tongue, before the fireballs impacted its body. The creature seemed more annoyed than injured by the fireballs. Krillgan used that moment to jump next to it, and slash at its body just behind its head, only to have his sword bounce off of it. The creature responded by trying to throw coils of its body around Krillgan, but missed. Krillgan had jumped just in front of its head. When it flicked its tongue to find Krillgan. Krillgan used that moment to shove his sword into the creature's mouth, then discharging a huge surge of force lightning. Causing the creature to writhe in pain, almost knotting itself into a ball. Krillgan forced his sword, blade side up, and thrust up and out. Piercing the scaly skin from the inside. He pulled his sword blade back towards him, splitting the top portion of the creature's head in half. Killing it.

Krillgan then walked back towards his Sisters, asking if someone could finish standing watch for him. Now he was really tired. The Sisters asked him if that was his plan all along for waking them. So that he could show-off in front of them, then sweet talk one of them into taking his shift. Krillgan was speechless, and his face darkened. Which made the Sisters laugh. Ludia did volunteer to stand watch. Since next to Krillgan, she could sense life force farther than any of them. For that reason, when her shift was up, she woke Dienu, instead of the Sister who was supposed to stand watch. Since Dienu could sense life almost as far as she can, and none of the Sisters wanted another creature like this one, sneaking up on them, while they slept.

Over breakfast the Sisters discussed why this creature did not attack them, along with all the others. Krillgan shared with them what his parents taught him about large serpents. He told them that their teeth are for grabbing, not ripping and chewing. So they swallow their prey whole. Then they find a safe place for themselves. So that they can sleep while digesting a meal. They can sleep like that for a couple of months, and even longer. So this creature must have been in its sleep cycle when they arrived. Now it has woken up hungry, and wondered where all its prey had gone. Probably not knowing that it had slithered past piles of dead bodies it could consume. Since none of them where giving off any heat.

This explanation satisfied all the Sisters. Diennu and Shmi were charged with following this creature's trail back to where it came from. In case there were more like it. The rest of the Sisters were going worm hunting. If things go well, they will be spending the next night around the temple. The Rangers knew that if they found more than one of the slithering serpents, they were to find their Sisters for help.

For Shmi this was an excellent training session. As Diennu helped her expand the range at which she could sense life forms. Just like Krillgan had helped Diennu when they were younger. Fortunately, all they found was a pile of eggs. They spent the rest of the day dealing with the serpent's eggs, the same way they dealt with the spider eggs. Some eggs did hatch while they were destroying them. The little snakes' bodies had not hardened yet. So it was easy for the two Sisters to chop them up with their swords.

When they approached the area where Krillgan had detected the Whuffa Worm, during the fly over. Krillgan spaced his Sisters out at around twenty-five to thirty meters between them. Three on one side, then two on his other side. He also had them forward of where he was, so they were like a cone, or funnel. With Krillgan standing at the point of the cone, the restriction in the funnel. All Sisters were instructed to use force lightning when the worm came close enough to them. At the same time they had to be ready to leap out of the worm's way, since the worm's favorite attack, is to simply run them over with its great mass.

Krillgan and his father had discussed how to kill the Whuffa Worm. They already knew that their swords could not penetrate the skin of a regular Whuffa Worm very well. So if it was tainted with dark force energy. They would not be able to attack it with their swords from its outside. The two men kept their discussions quiet from everyone else, including Ludia. All they knew was that if Krillgan failed to kill the worm, the Phoenix was the backup plan. They did not know how many blasts with its laser batteries would be required to pierce the worm's skin. They did not know if the Ion Cannons would affect it in any way, but the Phoenix was instructed to fire them anyway, once Ludia gave them the word. The hard thing for the Phoenix, was targeting a land creature that was supposed to be one of the fastest in the galaxy. To make things harder, it would burrow into the ground, when it felt threatened.

Tamrack was in the pilot's seat, when the Sisters moved out together in the morning. Rasha was notified by the computer, but allowed to keep sleeping. As Tamrack followed them from above. It was when they saw Krillgan spreading out the Sisters, that Rasha was called to the Captain's chair. She was the only one on the Phoenix who had the authority to give the order to go to the ship assault mode, to uncover all of their heavy weapons.

Krillgan's strategy was actually simple. The worm has a maw, called a mouth on most creatures. It uses its maw to ingest sand or dirt. Depending on where it lives. It is from the ingested sand and dirt that it extracts what it needs for life, including moisture. Because it will be ingesting boulders along with other things, it has to be able to break them down, until they are small enough to pass through its body. The Sisters had learnt from the Kwi what they could about the Whuffa Worm, from the times some of them went to live with them. They knew that when the worm opened its maw, it was circular. Man has a hinged jaw so that they can chew their foods. A Wuffa Worm actually has a series of circular jaws. They move back and forth at high speeds, giving the illusion that they are actually rotating in circles, if you have the misfortune of staring into the maw. The maw itself can be a few meters across at its outside opening. Depending on the size of the worm. Each jaw is just a little smaller in diameter then the jaw in front of it, so that it can grind down the outside of any object, until it reaches the opening to the throat. Which most times is just the size of a fist. The opening can expand to be large enough for a man to crawl into. But if he was crawling, his arms and legs would have been ground down to stumps before they reached the opening. The Kwi believe that lightning is one of the things that will cause the worm to open the throat large enough for a man to fit through. But it has never been proven. Krillgan's plan was to jump into the maw, and down its throat. Where he could use his sword to slash at things, until he can finally kill it. Both father and son speculated that he would have to slash his way through more than half of the length of its body, until he has done enough damage to kill it. The Kwi believe that the Whuffa Worm is similar to other worms, in that it has nerve bundles throughout its body, which collectively is its brain. The same with other internal organs, including the heart. So if a portion is damaged it can still live.

The reason the other Sisters, including Ludia, were not told the plan, is because it is all based on speculative knowledge about the Whuffa Worm. If they could not get the throat opening large enough. Krillgan was committing suicide.

The way to attract the Whuffa Worm was also controversial. They believe that the worm detects movement by the vibrations it feels in the sand or dirt. So when they were in position. Krillgan and the two sisters closest to him started jumping up and down. They were instructed to stop jumping once someone yelled they spotted the worm.

The Whuffa Worm did appear, and screamed when the first Sister blasted it with lightning. Giving Krillgan his first sight of its maw, and the small throat opening at its center. The worm did slow down. Not sure how to react to the lightening it could feel on both sides of its body. Yet still attracted to the thumping of someone jumping up and down. Krillgan hoped that it was not an optical illusion. That the throat opening was getting larger, every time it was blasted with force lightning. It was decision time. Jump in, or jump out of the way. Krillgan generated a large air shield then brought it in, just around his head. The same thing he would do when diving deep, like when he would visit the Great Mother. He dove at the maw, sword first. Hoping the throat opening was large enough. Because of his concentration, in using the force. His brain did not register the pain he felt around his two elbows, and both arms, or the flow of Kolto to that part of his body for healing. It was only when he later took his Rancor armour off, that Ludia found all the places where portions of armour were missing. Especially along the outside of the arms, and at the elbows. When Krillgan felt he was all the way inside, he discharged force lightning through the blade of the sword, then he started swinging it. Slashing everything he could slash.

The Sisters were too far forward, to see what Krillgan had done. All they knew was that the worm stopped moving forward, and was now rolling back and forth. Something that they had to watch carefully, to keep from being rolled over. A couple of Sisters had to jump up, then jump off the body of the worm. Landing a considerable distance away. They kept discharging force lightning at the body, whenever it was close enough. Only stopping when the body stopped rolling. That is when they noticed that they could not see Krillgan. Kreen who had been standing closest to Krillgan, ran to the front of the worm. She could not see Krillgan. But she did see shredded innards, seeping through what used to be the throat opening in the maw. She told Ludia, who reached out with the force, and told her Sisters that her insane husband is inside the worm. They all reached out, and followed Krillgan's progress through the worm, until he reached a natural opening at the back of the worm and crawled out. He both looked and smelt disgusting.

All the Sisters were furious with him, but none more than Ludia. He should have told them what he was planning on doing. Krillgan told them that he couldn't. They would have tried talking him out of it, which had a high chance of succeeding. Or one of them would have tried taking his place. Ferrannu was the only one amongst them with no children of her own. So from Sister Law, the most expendable. He believed, that the Voss have more missions for him, so they saw him surviving. Which is why only he could take the chance. Father Chitrah agreed with him, but did not like it. He almost caved in and told Ludia, but did not. Since he knew it would jeopardize the outcome. He apologized to Ludia who was fuming. She told him that she had a right to know. She is his wife, and a bad outcome would have affected their family. Krillgan just looked down at the ground. "You are right. You had a right to know, and I took that away from you. I even forced my father not to tell you or mother, which made him angry with me. Mother will probably be almost as angry with me as you are. All I can say is I am sorry. I could see no other way."

Ludia told him that for now she forgives him, but that this by no means is over. She told him that he needs to take a bath, before he kills his Sisters with the way he smells. She followed him back to the depression. She decided that she needs to wash out his armour, if they are to be back at the temple before nightfall. That is when she noticed all the areas of his armour that had been thinned down or chewed right through. She then examined his body after he bathed. He had a nice growth of fur starting to come back. It was even everywhere, except at his elbows, and the back of his upper arms. She told him that his elbows, and upper arms, have fresh skin, and no fur. She also showed him all the places his armour is damaged. Krillgan pointed out that if any Sister had tried doing what he did. They would have been killed. The widest portion of his body is at his shoulders. The armour is missing from his elbows down to his armpits. The area around his hips also looks shaven down. It looks like the throat constricted slightly as he went through it. All the Sisters have wider hips then he does. He would guess that some are as wide in their hips as he is in his shoulders. So none of them would have made it. He is the only one that can regenerate, and it looks like his body was forced to do just that. Ludia agreed with him, and they both shared their findings with the other Sisters, when they rejoined them.

Ludia also wanted to talk with her mother and elders about Krillgan. She was afraid that he was purposely putting himself in harm's way, especially after what the Great Mother shared with him. She thinks that he wants to die, before anyone else that he loves, dies. Only it would be a long time before she had the opportunity to discuss it with them.

The Sisters spent the night outside in front of the temple. Dienu and Shmi gave them a report on what they found that day. The Sisters told them about Krillgan's antics. When Krillgan and Ludia returned, Ludia showed them all the damage on Krillgan's armour. Krillgan then interpreted the damage to the armour, and how it would have effected anyone else that tried to do what he did. The conclusion was that only a Sister who has not yet gone through puberty, could do what he did, and survive.

Because of their proximity to the temple. They set watches in teams again that night.

The next morning, they entered the temple. They all sensed the trap triggers, and avoided them. Fortunately, none of them were in the least bit interested in finding out what the triggers actually did. They found storage rooms in the temple. They were not full. So the materials had obviously been used. They speculated that these are minerals and metals that the Rakata used in their forced powered equipment. Some of which may be connected to the trap triggers. What excited Krillgan, was that this may be the items that Bill'dit was looking for. Because of where they are. They would not have been exposed to the wanderings of a mad Rancor. So should be clean from pathogens. It should be safe to lift them up to the Phoenix, without passing lightning over them. The other thing was that they might react negatively to force lightning. Because of the quantity. If they are what Bill'dit is looking for, there was more than enough to build a suit of armour, and still have plenty left over for a number of other projects. Diennu and Shmi both indicated that they would like their own force swords. Diennu was using her mother's, and Shmi had borrowed hers from her great aunt. Ludia was also using her mother's sword. She told Krillgan that it might be a good idea to keep one aboard the Phoenix, for the times when her lightsaber is just not good enough. Krillgan thought that Bill'dit would agree to all of it, if this is what he is looking for.

They progressed through the temple to where the controls to the Infinite Gate would have been, had this been a Kwa temple, instead they found what appeared to be a stone altar. Then he appeared. The Sisters wondered what he was. It was only Krillgan who recognised him. He was a Gree, the enemy of the Kwa.

The Gree are a land-dwelling cephalopods, with a xenophobic mistrust of outsiders. At the same time that the Kwa developed the Infinite Gate, that allowed them to travel to other worlds. The Gree developed Hyperspace Gates. That did almost the same thing. The planets they controlled, were part of the Gree Enclave. With the current Gree Enclave a fraction of what it once was. Lost also was their technology.

The Gree asked the surprised Sisters if this means he is now free. Since they are definitely not Rakata, and he can feel the comfort of the light force energy seeping from them. The Sisters asked him how was he bound, and what kept him there? He admitted that he did not remember how he was bound. He just knew that the Rakata did it. What kept him here was all the dark force energy swirling around the temple. But if they came through it, then there must also must be a way out. Krillgan challenged him. He called him a Gree, and told him that he was taught that the Gree were at war with the Kwa. Much of the knowledge they have comes from the Kwa. Why should they help him?

This proclamation by Krillgan surprised the Sisters. They had never heard of the Gree. But the Kwa are held in great reverence by all the Clans. The root and foundation of all their knowledge. So they wanted to know the answer to what Krillgan asked, before they raised a finger to help him.

The phantom agreed that he is a Gree. Brarra by name. But as far as their being a war with the Kwa, he was misinformed. The worst that happened between them was a war of words, and that only happened when they took the time to understand what they were each saying. War only came after the servants of the Kwa, the Rakata, rebelled. There was no peace in the Infinite Empire.

Krillgan asked Brarra, if there was no war, than what was there? Brarra reminded Krillgan that the Kwa had Infinite Gates. They had Hyperspace Gates. A similar, yet totally incompatible technology. The words were about access and expanding. Once one gate was built on a planet, then another gate of either technology could not be built. So they effectively blocked each other from expanding. Before the Rakata, there were only a few worlds that did not have gates that they could go to, to negotiate.

"The Gree did not want to have powerful force users traipsing through their Enclave, to get to the other side. Then hedge them in on that side as well. The Kwa would not let us through, because we did not trust them, and would not let them through. It turns out we were right in one way, in that they created the Rakata. But if there had been some level of trust, they may have combined strengths and destroyed the Rakata. But the Kwa claimed they were their problem, until they fled and became everyone's problem."

Brarra then went on to say, that the Rakata seemed to understand their technology easier than they understood their masters' technology. Which helped them develop the force powered hyperspace drives for their great ships.

Krillgan asked him, how he fit in to this, and why should they help him?

Brarra told them that he was a custodian of a Hyperspace Gate in the Gree Enclave. When he saw the confused looks, he told them he was a gatekeeper. No one could come onto his planet, or leave his planet, without his permission. That is, except for the Rakata, who came on their great ships, with their war slaves under their command, and invaded their world, and captured him. They brought him to this planet, and ordered him to build them a Hyperspace Gate. It was not very long into its construction that he stopped, and told them that he cannot continue. There is already a gate on this planet. The Rakata told him that it should not matter, it is an Infinite Gate built by the Kwa. He told them that it does matter. The planet will not allow a second gate to be built. The Rakata were furious, and ordered him to build the gate. He told them that he can build a gate but it will not work. Then they told him that if he cannot build a gate, then he should at least know how to take control of the Infinite Gate. That is when he realized that they were looking for a back door way into the Infinite Gate. Once they found that. They could gain control of the Infinite Gate system. So they bound him to this temple until he figured it out, and left. It was only after he died, that he found out he was still bound. He just wants to go back to his people.

At this time, the two Bogan Jedi adepts that Krillgan had freed from Bill'dit's sword appeared as phantoms. They told Krillgan that they have come to repay him. They will escort the Gree to the place of his ancestors. They then started to describe to the Gree the beautiful place the ancestors had built for themselves. The Gree was definitely excited to go see it. The Sisters did not think it sounded much like paradise. But then they did not have eight limbs that could be both hands and feet, depended on what was needed. So all the Sisters said goodbye and wished them a safe journey.

Krillgan was feeing relieved, that it was all over. Except he had a nagging feeling. He looked at Ludia, and saw that something was bothering her as well. "It's not over, is it?"

"No!"

Then the two Ashla Jedi appeared. The Sisters sensed that others were with them, but did not manifest themselves. Krillgan introduced them to his Sisters. They told Kreen and Bathira that they recognize them from the cleansing ceremony. Then they asked where Brarra the Gree is? They have brought Gree with them from their Enclave, to take him back with them.

Krillgan told them that the Bogan adepts where just there to take him to his ancestors.

The Ashla Jedi told Krillgan that the two adepts are still drawn by the power of the dark side of the force. They have align themselves with the Emperor. That is who they are taking Brarra to. Brarra is still bound to this temple, and to the planet of Dathomir. The Emperor wants to take advantage of that bound to connect to the force power of this planet. Krillgan has to call Brarra back, or if it is too late, break the connection.

Krillgan asked them what happens to Brarra, if they are two late, and the Emporer gets him?

The Ashla Jedi told Krillgan that Brarra will not rest in peace. Unless he can break the Emperor's hold on him. So it is likely he will be the Emperor's slave for eternity. Whatever hell the Emperor ends up in, Brarra will be with him.

Krillgan asked them what they must do, and how do they break the bound?

The Ashla Jedi told him that he must go willingly to the altar, to be bound. His Sisters should support him through their chanting, so that they can be bonded to him. They cannot tell him any more in this realm. He will have to communicate with them through his bond with them, on how to free him.

Krillgan did not like that he had to get naked again. He saw the eight points on the altar were Brarra was manacled. Krillgan would have to have his limbs at four of them, before he can put pressure on the center of the altar. That means that he has to be lowered using the force. He chose Ludia and Diennu to do it.

The Sisters started chanting, and with Ludia and Diennu on either side of the altar. They picked Krillgan up, then turned him horizontal. They held him there, until they felt that his arms and legs were lined up with a manacle each. Then they lowered him. As soon as there was pressure on the center of the altar, all eight manacles came up to trap any limb placed above them. The Sisters saw that all four empty manacles have sharp pins inside. Designed to stick into the limb. That Krillgan is not bleeding from his wrists or ankles, shows how powerful of a healer he is.

Krillgan found himself standing naked before the two Ashla Jedi, he also saw the two Gree that accompanied them. He did not like that everyone was clothed, but him. He was standing on the altar with his feet in his body. He asked them what now? They told him to reach out and grab the black thread attached to the altar. It is attached to Brarra. When he did, they told him to call Brarra, then tug on the thread. He controls the altar. So if he hasn't reached the Emperor, then he must return to the altar, because he has been summoned. Krillgan did as he was told, then they waited. He had no sense of time. But then he saw Brarra returning with the two Bogan adepts. He kept telling them that he has to return, he has been summoned. When the Bogan adepts saw who was waiting, they both disappeared. Krillgan asked the Ashla Jedi, what will happen to them? The Jedi said that they did not know. The best thing for now, is for them to stay away from the Emperor. Eventually the Fates will find them and take them where they belong.

As Brarra drew closer, Krillgan saw that he was also naked. He was very upset that it was Krillgan that had summoned him back. He could see paradise in the distance. It was the Gree that replied for Krillgan. It was like Brarra suddenly saw them. They told him that he was being taken to a fool's paradise. They were not told that they would be escorting a fool. Brarra looked down, and asked forgivness of the two Gree, then he asked forgiveness of Krillgan. He told him that from the questions he asked before, he thought he was uncaring. But now he knows that he cares. He thanked the two priests for coming or him. He asked them when he will be clothed. They told him that when he is no longer connected to the altar, he will be clothed. They trust the Jedi to instruct the Krillgan on how he is to be free.

The Ashla Jedi told Krillgan to lay back down in his body. When he feels pain, he knows that he is partially connected to the physical world. He is to instruct his Sisters to have one stand on each of the four sides of the altar, and smash it with four force swords. It will destroy the altar, freeing him, and freeing Brarra.

The Sisters suddenly heard Krillgan whisper, "Four swords, four sides." He kept repeating it over and over again. Ludia told them that she believes Krillgan wants them to destroy the altar. One Sister to a side, and they must strike as one. Ludia and Dienu took the sides they took before. Kreen went to the head of the altar, by the way Krillgan was laying, Bariatha took the last side. They all took their swords and smashed the sides of the altar. The altar crumbled into little stones. But what was unexpected, was the sudden release of light force energy that burst from the altar, as an explosion. Knocking all four Sisters off of their feet. The other four Sisters, as they were still sitting, and chanting. Felt it as a wave that washed over them. They only felt a push on their upper bodies, but nothing to overpower them. The elders later told them that it was because they were still chanting, but the other four Sisters were not. So instead of overpowering them, the chant became part of the wave.

The one thing that everyone did notice, is that all the dark force energy associated with the temple was gone.

They left the temple, and indicated to the Phoenix to come closer, so they can communicate. Everyone on the Phoenix wanted to know what happened? They saw the energy wave come out of the temple and wash over the land. But none of it went vertical. They had to tell the people on the Phoenix, that story time will come later. Right now they have work to do. Rasha sent down all the high explosives, and reminded the Sisters of the best places to place them. Diennu told them what parts of the island they have already checked, they can safely pour out Bill'dit's compound over it. Every time they empty a barrel, they should bring it to the temple, they have stuff to put in it. Stuff that Bill'dit might find exciting. The Sisters wanted to cleanse the empty barrels by using force lightning on the residual on the inside. Rasha warned them not to. There might be enough compound dust left, that they will trigger an explosion. The best thing was to just rinse it out with sea water. Then fill it up.

While they started emptying the barrels, Krillgan went to prepare the Whuffa Worm, so that it could be burnt to ash like everything else. He forced wood into the worm from both ends, using the force. He jammed as much as he could into it. Then piled up as much firewood around it as was possible, before he was called back to the temple to help with the barrels. Because they still had to consider themselves contaminated. They could not touch the barrels, or what they put into them. They were allowed to place the barrels down, where they saw no footprints in the dust. They also made sure that they did not put more than one type of anything, in one barrel. If they finished with one mineral or metal, even if the barrel was not full, they carried it outside using the force, to be lifted up to the Phoenix. The Sisters on the Phoenix sealed the barrel. Then passed force lightning around the outside of the barrel, as a precaution. Before bringing it aboard, and stowing it away.

After emptying all the barrels, Rasha flew the Phoenix over the island. Every time she stopped, she instructed a Sister to lower an incendiary device to the island's surface. When it was time, the whole island would be purified with fire.

When it was time for the purifying ceremony. Grimm, Kran, and Tamrack, were sent to their rooms, and told not to come out, until they were told it was safe to come out. Tamrack complained, that Krillgan is a guy, yet he gets to see what is going on. Rasha reminded her husband that Ludia is with Krillgan. She will make sure that he sees as little as possible.

The first thing the Sisters did, is place their swords and armour on the pile that was prepared for them. Then they lit the pile on fire, so that all the swords will be purified, by the time that the last Sister boards the Phoenix. Then they filled the depression with water and heated it as hot as they could stand it. They were told that shaving is faster and easier if the skin is hot, and wet.

Krillgan was the first to be shaved. He was shaved by Ludia. When she finished, they lifted him up for the Sisters on the Phoenix to hold, and passed force lightning over his body. When they were satisfied, they brought him aboard and gave him the robe of a healer. He told them that he will be in his cabin, unless they need him. Later he could tell Tamrack that he was in his cabin, and did not come out, until Ludia told him that it was okay.

After Krillgan, they went by order of age. With Dienu and Shmi being the last two Sisters to come aboard. All the Sisters were given their robe, designating their place in the Clan. So there were five warriors, and two Rangers. All the Sisters except Krillgan and Ludia, used the crew's washroom to dress. Krillgan and Ludia used their own cabin. Krillgan was feeling frisky while he watched Ludia dress. She had to remind him, that they have lots of guests aboard their ship. He will have to restrain himself until they all leave, and they can be alone. She also reminded him about how strange they both felt, the first time they had shaved. He just kissed her, and told her that they have a date for later. She left their cabin with some paper, and Richard's coloring sticks. She wanted to start colouring the strange creatures she could still remember. Other Sisters saw what she was doing after they dressed, and also wanted to draw creatures. So Ludia showed them how to use the colouring sticks, since they only had experience with charcoal on leather. It was only in the artists' village in the Great Canyon Clan, that people drew pictures with colour.

When everyone was aboard, and all swords retrieved. Rasha closed the ramp, and headed out over the ocean. Then turned the Phoenix to face the island. She made sure that the computer was visually recording what was about to happen, so they can show it to all the Sisters later, since they will want to include it in their report. Rasha flicked the first switch, and the temple appeared to become larger, with a cloud of dust coming out of its major openings. They watched as the dust seemed to swallow the temple as it disappeared below the tree line. Never to be seen again. Then she hit the second switch. Flames suddenly shot up above the jungle canopy, at strategic locations throughout the island. The flames quickly spread. It was not long before the entire island was engulfed in flames. Rasha then flew over the specific locations that Krillgan was interested in. He will be happy to see that the Whuffa Worm is burning nicely. Then she overflew the clearing, where it was evident that all the bodies of the creatures were burning nicely, and looked like they will burn down to ash.

When Rasha was satisfied with everything she saw, she pointed the nose of the Phoenix towards the heavens. It was time to leave the planet. Elibet was sitting in the Captain's seat, she noticed that there was an indication of something with the Engineer's console, and mentioned it to Rasha. Rasha asked if there was a flashing red light associated with it. Elibet said no, so Rasha told her that they will let Grimm deal with it, when he returns to his position.

After all the Sisters were dressed, they were required to say hello to Stoneman. When Stoneman asked Krillgan about it later, Krillgan told him that they were using him as a test subject. If they were not properly purified. Then he should start showing signs of madness, before they return to Dathomir. If that happens, then they will not be allowed to return to Dathomir, until they have gone to another planet, and thoroughly cleansed the ship, and each other.

Stoneman did not like hearing what Krillgan just told him. Krillgan told him, that none of the Sisters want him to get sick. If he did get sick, than no matter what they did, they will all be afraid to return to their clan and their herd. Every Sister wants him to stay healthy, so that they can be confident approaching the member of the herd they are bonded to. He reminded Stoneman, that his mate, Ludia, is bonded to My Friend, and that My Friend has been a good friend to him. Stoneman said he understood. For everyone's sake, he hopes he stays healthy as well.

Grimm called Krillgan and Ludia to the bridge, when he returned to the Engineer's console. What Elibet noticed was that two messages have arrived for Krillgan. One was encoded. The only ones who know how to send an encoded message to the Phoenix, are the Cereans on Lianna. They listened to the non-encoded message first. It was from the Government on Devron. Krillgan has been asked to settle an inheritance dispute. It involves two clans, and a lot of nieces and nephews. Krillgan told Ludia that these are often the messiest kind. This means that there are no direct descendants. Krillgan noticed that the planet mentioned is in Republic space. It will allow them to go to Bill'dit's world first.

They all held their breaths, as the computer decode the message from Lianna. They hoped that it was not another kidnaping attempt. When the computer notified them that it was ready. They found out that it was from the Voss. They first wanted to congratulate everyone on a successful mission. They also appreciated Krillgan's friends coming to help him. They told Krillgan that the next mission will be on a barren planet that is void of life. So the mechanical things that will attack him have no life force energy he can detect. They believe that the Sith recovered some of Xim the Despot's war robots, and input a Rakata power source, that ran off of dark force energy. As far as they can tell, the robots still work. The good news is, that because these are not living creatures, their armour has not been strengthened by exposure to dark force energy. So they are susceptible to both lightsaber and force sword. They gave the coordinates he will need to enter into his hyperspace drive, after settling the dispute as Krillgan. But he is warned not to terry. He needs to arrive before the Emperor's people do, or things could become hectic.

Grimm checked the coordinates for the system. It is in the Outer Rim, off the end of a small hyperspace route that seems to end in the Tangrene System. It may be because no one has explored the route any further.

Krillgan asked Grimm if it is recorded when and where the Voss message was sent from. Grimm said that this is part of the message. He confirmed that it was sent from Lianna, and reminded Krillgan that Voss is also in the Tion Cluster, so it would have been a short trip to get to Lianna. The date it was sent was just after they picked up Rasha and Timrack from Bill'dit's world, along with all of the barrels.

Krillgan and Ludia went to their cabin to talk, they did not need to be on the bridge, as they approached Dathomir's sun, to make sure that the outside of the Phoenix is pathogen free. Ludia told Krillgan, that she is not staying on Dathomir. He has spent too much time away from the family. She was surprised when Krillgan agreed with her. She was disappointed when Krillgan said that he would be leaving the ship with his starfighter, right from Bill'dit's world. From there, he will be going to the Republic world with the two Devaronian clans. He would not be surprised if a Jedi is also there. They may have a friend in the Government of Devron that sent them a copy of the message sent to him. He does not want the Jedi to know that his wife is also a force user, because they may try and test her. So he may have to kill them. Ludia reluctantly agreed, she was not ready to meet a Jedi. Krillgan told her that he would be returning to Bill'dit's world to pick up his new suit of armour. From there he will be going to the world the Voss are sending him to. Then he is hoping to reconnect with the Fenelar Phoenix. Ludia promised that she will stay aboard the Phoenix with the children.

Because no one disturbed them. They did make love before going to sleep. They both admitted the next morning that it felt strange without Krillgan's fur. But they did it again, before getting up for breakfast. Then making preparations to land.

All the Sisters came to say goodbye to Stoneman, and thanking him, for them feeling safe about rejoining their herd.

When Ludia and Krillgan returned to Mother Andriel's home, a tearful Ta'Yanna ran up to her mother, and asked her to never leave her again. She is always afraid when Papa takes her away from her.

In Ta'Yanna's mind, it was Papa that took Mama and Richard away from her, because she knew that they were going to see Papa. Then when she was allowed to see Mama again, she was in that strange building, with tubes connected to her, and a lot of people watching her. To her this all happened because of Papa.

Ludia looked at Krillgan, this was not a good thing. But how do you fix it?

Andriel told them that Ta'Yanna often calls her Aunty Lindream, and has even asked her where her baby is? Chitrah has taken a scan of her head. Neither he nor Yma can see anything wrong with her brain. She just seems to combine memories in her head, as a way to deal with events that have traumatised her. Neither parent was happy to hear that about Ta'Yanna. They just thought that she was taking everything in stride. They did not realize that it was going deeper.

Ludia picked Ta'Yanna up and held her to herself. She reminded Ta'Yanna that what happened on Devron was not Papa's fault. Papa saved her and Richard from bad men. She would have been much worse, if Papa had not saved her. She told Ta'Yanna that where she had been with Papa the past few days, was to help him help someone else. She then took her outside, so she could see all the happy reunions. She told Ta'Yanna that all the bald women that are greeting their families with so much love, also went with them to help Papa. Because they believe in him, and trust him. When he says that he needs their help, to help someone else, they all willingly said yes to Papa. All Papa wants to do is help people. Because he has special gifts, a lot of people ask him for his help. Because he can do things that they cannot. To demonstrate that to Ta'Yanna, Ludia let Krillgan take Ta'Yanna using the force, and carry her the length of Mother Andriel's home, into his arms. He told her that every father in this world would love to do what he just did. But he is the only father on this world that can. Ta'Yanna replied that Mama can do what he just did. Krillgan told her that this is true. That Mama is also special. All the Women that are bald because of him, can also do it, along with a number of other mothers. But not all mothers can. Aunty Lindream cannot do it, even though she would love to. Grandmother Andriel cannot do it, nor can Aunty Rasha. Ta'Yanna asked if Richard can do it when he becomes a Papa. Krillgan told her that Richard will not be able to. Then she asked if she will be able to. Krillgan told her that they do not know yet if she will be able to. But her sister Lydna will be able to. That is why Lydna has to stay behind and live with grandmother and grandfather. She has to learn how to control what she has. Because if she tried to pick her up right now, she might squeeze her too hard and make her cry. Lydna loves her too much to want to make her cry. Ta'Yanna indicated like she understood. She asked if she can go back to Mama. Ludia indicated that she was ready, and gently grabbed Ta'Yanna and carried her to herself. Ta'Yanna put her arms around her mother's neck, and again asked that she not leave her again. There are lots of mother's here that can help Papa. Ludia told her daughter that sometimes they are in places where she is the only one who can help Papa. Besides it would be very selfish to not help someone when she can. Ta'Yanna had tears in her eyes when she told Mama that she wants her to stay with her. She does not know about helping other people. Ludia asked her if she remembers the world with lots of water, where she had so much fun playing with all the children. Ta'Yanna remembered. Ludia told her daughter that Papa, the crew of the Phoenix, even she helped a lot of the parents of the children. If they did not help them, then they would not have been there. She would not have had anyone to play with, if they did not help those people. Ta'Yanna had to think about that for a long time. She liked playing with all those children. She also saw their parents being happy to see her parents, and always treat them nice. Now she knows that her parents helped them when they needed help, and now they are happy. Ta'Yanna likes happy people. But she is sad when Mama leaves her. She told Mama that it is okay for her to help other people, but she cannot be away for a long time, because she wants Mama to make her feel happy as well. Ludia hugged her and kissed her, and told her that she wants to make her happy as well, and so does Papa.

When the blacksmiths were told that Krillgan would be leaving shortly, they worked on Krillgan's sword first. The blade on the swords where all good. It was the hilt, the grip they built on the sword. They need to replace what was burnt off. This will also let them know which clan forged Krillgan's sword. Which clan the Nightsisters stole the sword from. What they do for Dathomir swords, is have two carved pieces of wood, placed on the metal portion of the hilt. They then bind them in place, by wrapping them with cord. A couple of layers is usually good enough. But Krillgan has larger hands then the other Sisters, so they will give him one more layer, so that it feels more comfortable in his hand.

The other thing they all wanted to see, are these new swords made by the offworlders. Kreen said that they only came up to her navel, in height. But they were stronger than any clan blacksmith. They know that Kreen and Bariatha, were impressed with these blacksmiths. Now that they get to see what was hiding under the grip, they will see how good the quality of their swords really are.

They had a nice send off when they lifted off from the clearing. It did not take long for the Sisters to load all the kegs of ale and wine. The problem is Cargo Bay 2 is getting pretty full, with all those barrels for Bill'dit. They had unloaded the tea, salted fish, smoked fish, and frozen fish when they first arrived. So what is left to be unloaded is for the town's trading post.

When everyone was ready, Krillgan lifted off, and went around the southern tip of the continent, to go west to the town. Ludia was in the Captain's chair, and Ta'Yanna was in Mama's lap. Richard was sitting beside her. Krillgan flew most of the trip with the nose, 30° down angle, and flying sideways, so the children could see the land. They even saw Sisters on Rancour, accompanied by their patrols, stop and wave as they flew by. Everyone recognises the Fenelar Phoenix now, so they were not afraid of it being a pirate ship.

At the trading post, the man in charge knew that the fish that Krillgan handed over, was a bonus. He told Krillgan that the other merchant is still coming, so trade is good. He rolled out the kegs of blended ale, and wine, and watched Krillgan and Ludia pick them up like they did not weigh anything. Kran placed an "L" on the tops of the kegs that were going to the palace on Lianna. He marked the one keg of New Ale, with the letter "T". Krillgan had started to transport a keg of New Ale for the Togruta to enjoy during their celebrations. He did not charge them for it. They just needed to pay the cost of transportation from Santhe Corporation, to the Togruta Enclave. He told them that they feed him and his crew whenever they stop by for a visit. Shaak never charged them for any work she did for them. So the least thy can do, is to contribute to their celebrations.

They had to make special arraignments in the Captain's Cabin. The bed was not big enough for the family, and Krillgan did not want to sleep in an empty cabin. Ta'Yanna had only ever known, sleeping with Richard and Mama in that cabin. So for the short time Krillgan was going to be on the Phoenix, it was not worth the trauma to her, to get her used to sleeping in another cabin. So Krillgan took some of the workout mats stacked in Cargo Bay 2, and placed them on the deck in the Captain's Cabin. He made it a double layer, so it would be comfortable. Richard volunteered to sleep on the mats, as long as everyone promised not to step on him. Krillgan decided that there was room enough for the two of them. So Ta'Yanna and Mama slept on the bed, Richard and Papa slept on the mats.

After lifting off, Krillgan wanted to ask Tamrack, if Stoneman and Rudy had been fed. He wasn't worried about Rudy, since both children share their food with him. But he wanted to make sure that Stoneman was looked after. Because he could not find Tamrack, he decided to talk with Stoneman himself. When he walked into Cargo Bay 1, he almost had a heart attack. Stoneman was sitting there with foam around his mouth. Stoneman blew some foam at Krillgan, and it was a good thing he did. Krillgan smelt a sweet herbal smell to the foam. He became quite angry, and reached out with the force. He located Tamrack hiding in the Cargo Bay, with Rudy right beside him. Krillgan called out, that this is not funny. He then instructed Rudy, to give Tamrack a light tap with his tail on his ankle. When he heard Tamrack go ouch, he told him not to be upset with Rudy, he told him to do it. Krillgan asked Stoneman if he can climb up on him, and wipe the foam off. Before someone sees him, and thinks he is mad, and kills him. Stoneman told him, that Tamrack wanted to do it when they landed at the clearing near his herd, but he said no. Krillgan told him that this decision saved his life. The Sisters would have killed him, before they knew it was shaving foam. Krillgan used his shirt to clean off Stoneman's face since he could not find anything else. He told Krillgan that it has a nice smell, but tastes awful. Tamrack hobbled out of his hiding place, he asked Krillgan what was wrong with having a little fun? Krillgan told him that his fun almost had Stoneman killed. If Stoneman had not blown the foam at him, he would have run back to his cabin and grabbed his sword. The next time he saw him, he would be jumping through the air, to jab Stoneman in his head, to kill him. Tamrack would not have been fast enough to stop him.

Krillgan asked Stoneman, if he had been fed yet? Stoneman answered no. So Krillgan told Tamrack to make sure that Rudy and Stoneman are fed. Krillgan was too angry to say anything else, and left Cargo Bay 1. He found Ludia on the bridge. She was in the Pilot's chair. Rasha was sitting in the Captain's chair. He told Ludia what Tamrack had done, and how close he came to killing Stoneman. He was too upset to talk to Tamrack right now. Ludia told Rasha to take control of the Phoenix. Rasha told Ludia that she is coming with her, only to make sure she doesn't kill her husband. Other than that, she is there to support her. This meant that Krillgan had to pilot the ship.

Tamrack had given Strongman and Rudy what he had prepared for them, and had just hobbled back as far as the crew lounge, when Ludia confronted him. Neither he, nor the children, who were in the lounge playing, had ever seen her this angry.

Ludia told him that this was the most irresponsible thing any member of the Phoenix's crew has ever done, endangering a fellow crewman's life, just for the sake of a little prank. She thought he was mature, an experienced leader. But no leader she knows, except a Nightsister Witch, would ever do what he has done. Then like Krillgan, she did not know what else to say to him. So she turned and left. Rasha just said, "How could you?" Then she turned and followed Ludia. The rest of the crew, when they heard what Tamrack had done, told him that a harmless prank is one thing. What he did was cross the line. When he hobbled to the cabin he shared with Rasha, because he wanted to lay down. Rasha stepped out of the cabin, with all his clothes and threw it on the deck. She told him that he wasn't sleeping with her tonight. She also told him, that if they were not married, this ship would have stopped at the first habitable planet, and he would have been kicked off, never to be part of Phoenix's crew again. Then she returned to her cabin, crying.

Tamrack had no choice but to pick up his clothes, then figure out which cabin to take. Kran and Elibet reminded him that the main washroom is their washroom. That meant that the only washroom available to him was the one in the tale of the ship. So the best cabin for him is the tail cabin. A long walk to make, when your one leg is paralyzed. The whole way back, Tamrack kept asking himself, how do I get out of this one?

When Tamrack reached the cabin, he put his clothes on the top bunk. Then he hobbled all the way back up to the bridge. Krillgan was still in the pilot's chair. Ludia was in the Captain's chair. Rasha was in their cabin. He told Krillgan that he cannot undo what he has done. Obviously he wasn't thinking. All he can do is apologize. So he apologized to Krillgan. Then he apologized to Ludia. He hobbled to the door of Rasha's cabin, and told her that he was sorry for acting the fool, and embarrassing her in front of her family. Rasha asked through the door, if he has apologised to Stoneman yet? Tamrack told her that he can't. He cannot communicate with a paralyzed leg. It would be the same as him trying to talk with her, with half his mouth paralyzed. Tamrack then went to the crew lounge, and apologized for crossing the line, and endangering a crewmember. He then hobbled back to his new cabin and laid down. He will have to wait, before apologising to Stoneman and Rudy.

It was an uneasy crew that flew through hyperspace. Tamrack stayed in his cabin. Only to come out to feed Stoneman and Rudy, then pick up his own meals.

Krillgan and Ludia talked with Stoneman about Tamrack. Stoneman told them that there is a humorous side to this. Tamrack wanted to stir up a little trouble, only to have it all land on his own head. He knew that sometimes male Rancor behave the same way. Only he would not know what the Herd Mother would do about it. He just knows that they cannot kick him out of the ship's herd, because he is bonded to Rasha. He believes that Tamrack is truly sorry, so the herd should just accept him, and allow him to take his former place. He cannot think of anything else that they can do.

Krillgan and Ludia then had a crew meeting. They shared what Stoneman shared with them, and they believe that he is right. They need to forgive Tamrack, and move on. Or they cannot be a family again. They asked Rasha to let Tamrack know he is forgiven. They also told her that she only needs to tell him, when she was ready to forgive him, herself. Rasha thanked them for not pressuring her. She wished that she could have talked to Stoneman herself. She went back to her room, and thought about what Krillgan and Ludia shared. They were right, in that it was pointless to continue the way they are. She also thought about the traditions Mother Andriel had shared with her. Both she and father believed that you marry for life. So if something bad happens, you work through it. The bond may be weak, but if they are both committed, it can become strong again.

Rasha went to the tail of the Phoenix, and knocked on Tamrack's door. She asked if they can talk. Tamrack opened the door and let her in. He apologized to her again. Rasha told him that Krillgan and Ludia talked with Stoneman. He told them that he seemed sincere in being sorry. So the whole crew has agreed to forgive him.

"I believe that you have to do something to make it up to them. Because I don't want them to just forgive you, I want them to accept you once again."

Tamrack asked Rasha, if she forgives him? She said, "Yes!" Tamrack thanked her, and ask her permission to hug and kiss her. Which she gave him. After, he told her, that he was afraid that he had hurt everyone so bad, that he felt he had lost them forever. It really hurt him inside. He could not imagine living without her, and it hurt to know that he had caused this, and not her. All he can say and do, is show them through his actions, that he is committed to her, and to them. Rasha helped him carry his belongings back to their cabin.

When the Phoenix entered the system where Bill'dit's world was, Krillgan ushered the children out of the Captain's cabin. He told them that their parents need some alone time. Richard had been through this before, so it did not bother him, so he grabbed a stack of paper, and his color sticks. Ta'Yanna did not like it, she wanted to play with Mama. She did not object when Richard took her hand, and invited her to come colour with him. He told her while they were walking, that Papa said that parents need to be alone together from time to time. So that they can be better parents. He thinks that it is because he heard that Papa is leaving again when they reach the next planet. Mama is not happy when he leaves, so Papa must say his goodbyes to her. Ta'Yanna asked him, why they cannot say goodbye in front of them, and why did they take so long to say goodbye? Richard told her that he did not know. There are a lot of things that adults do that he doesn't understand.

They made themselves comfortable on the deck of the crew lounge. Richard told Ta'Yanna that he can draw Stoneman, or Rudy, or a Quarra for her. Then she can colour it. Ta'Yanna asked for a picture of a Quarra.

Rasha and Tamrack were in the crew lounge. They had been asked to keep an eye on the children, while the Co-Captains have their alone time. Rasha was impressed with the quick sketch that Richard made of a Quarra. It was much better than what she would have expected of a boy his age. She was also sure that no Quarra would ever show its face in a forest, in the colors that Ta'Yanna was using on her Quarra. Rasha quietly told Tamrack, that when they stop at a planet, they need to check it for more than its market locations. They also need to check if there are any interesting places or events that will stimulate young minds. Tamrack asked her, why she was telling him this? She is the First Officer. She told him that it is important that they remember the worlds that have interesting things for children. For when they have their own. This conversation was making Tamrack nervous. They had never really talked about having children. He asked Rasha, when were they planning on having children? Rasha told him that they may have it sooner than they planned.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"When will you know for sure?"

"When Krillgan tells me."

"Are you saying you need your Captain's permission to be pregnant?"

Rasha gave him a small shove, and told him to stop being silly. She reminded him that Krillgan is a healer, and can detect new life. He has often told women they are pregnant, before they even suspect that they are. He told Ludia she was pregnant with both Richard and Ta'Yanna, before Ludia knew that she was.

Tamrack asked her, when was she going to ask Krillgan? Rasha was embarrassed by this question. "I didn't think I had to ask." Tamrack told her that he will ask him for her, and pretended to get up. Rasha stopped him from getting up, and told him that he was not going to interrupt Krillgan and Ludia. Tamrack smiled and asked her who was now being silly? He told her that he would never do that to them. He knows how important this time is to them. He then proceeded to get up enough, so that he could give Rasha a kiss on her cheek.

The children ignored the two adults, and carried on with their time together. Ta'Yanna thought that Richard was very smart. She asked him, if he believed that it was true that Papa helped a Quarra? Then the Quarra helped them back, by finding them. Richard reminded her about the Quarra family they watched from the trees. He told her, that the largest of the two adults, was the Quarra that led Papa to where the bad people were hiding them. He said that Papa told him that he is the father of the little ones. When he found them the mother was in a den with the eggs she had laid. The father was outside trying to protect them from a pack of Quarra. For some reason, Quarra like to eat the eggs, but not the little ones. They will even kill the parents to get at the eggs. The father Quarra was injured, but standing his ground, keeping the pack at bay. Papa decided to help the injured Quarra, and jumped down to the ground, to show the pack that he wasn't afraid of them. One member of the pack did jump at him, but Papa used the force to push him into two other members of the pack, knocking them all over. That was enough for the pack to know he was too powerful for them, so they left. He then healed the father, and asked nothing in return. It was only when he found out about the bad men who had taken them that he went back to the Quarra for help. All the eggs had hatched, so it was safe for the father to leave his family, so he agreed to help Papa. He even led Papa to the home where Mama had left her. That is how he knew where to go to find her, after Mama was safe in the hospital.

"So Papa helps more than people?"

"Papa helped Stoneman!"

"Did Papa help Rudy?"

"No. But he helped Rudy's parents. That is why they brought Rudy to him, when Rudy was old enough to leave his pack."

Ta'Yanna felt much better knowing Papa helped lots of animals, as well as helping lots of people.

When Krillgan and Ludia came out of their cabin, they were holding hands. When Ta'Yanna saw them she got up off the deck and went to them. She asked Papa to pick her up. When he did, she put her arms around his neck to hug him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She said that it was because he helps more than people. He helps everyone. She then wanted to go into Mama's arms, and did the same. She told Mama that it was because she likes helping Papa help everyone one. She then asked to be put down, and went and got her picture of the Quarra. She told her parents that the Quarra do not look as scary, when they have all the nice colours. Maybe Papa could get them to change, so they do not scare people.

Krillgan's eyes were all watery from just receiving that hug and kiss from his daughter. He patted her on her head, and told her that he will see what he can do. He told her that he suspects it will be really hard, because he thinks the Quarra like the way they look now. He then decided to join his children on the deck, and start sketching some creatures he encountered, since leaving Dathomir. He started by drawing the Nexu, the feline with the wedged shaped head, and a forked tail. Rasha saw that Richard's talent for drawing came naturally, from both his parents.

Tamrack decided that now was the best time to ask Krillgan about his wife.

"Excuse me, Krillgan."

Krillgan did not look up. "Yes?"

"Is Rasha pregnant?"

This question caught Ludia by surprise, as she just sat down, to watch the three children drawing on the deck. Krillgan still did not look up.

"Yes."

Rasha asked Krillgan, how long has he known?

Krillgan with his head down told her that it was as they were approaching Dathomir, from Bill'dit's world. He always has a stronger feel for the force when approaching Dathomir, so it is always easier to sense new life.

Then Krillgan stopped drawing, and looked up. His face became really dark, since his fur was still growing back, and it had not thickened up. He knew all the adults in the lounge were looking at him.

"Rasha, I'm so, so sorry, that I did not tell you right away. I was so caught up in thinking about everything that we had to do. That I did to you what I did to Ta'Yanna right after she was born. I ignored you. If it is any consolation, I have been monitoring your pregnancy quite regularly. It's a habit of mine. I especially monitored you, when we had that incident with Tamrack. Because your body was full of high levels of hormones. But they seemed to cancel each other out, and the baby was unaffected, as far as I could tell."

This time it was Tamrack that went red in the face. When he realized that what he did, could also have hurt their baby.

Rasha did ask him, when he thinks she will be expecting? Krillgan had to think for a few minutes. Then gave her a date in standard time, as to when she could give birth. He also warned her that the first baby is usually late. They don't like all the attention, and would rather stay inside Mama's tummy. Which made the two ladies laugh.

Rasha asked Krillgan, if she should be doing anything special for the baby? Krillgan told her that what she needs to do, is keep nibbling on all the fresh fruits and vegetables that she keeps buying for everyone else. He also told her that it was okay to ask the expert. Nodding his head towards Ludia.

Richard told her that she can eat all of his vegetables. Krillgan told Richard that Rasha can't. He has first dibs, so if Rasha eats anyone's vegetables, she will be eating his. Then Krillgan grabbed Richard and started tickling him. Then Ta'Yanna told Mama that she wanted it too. So Ludia grabbed her and started tickling her. Elibet came out of her cabin, because she heard the children and adults laughing, and wondered what was going on? Rasha told her that everyone is happy, because they just found out that Elibet was going to be a Grandmother.

Before Elibet could do anything more than look surprised, they heard the computer say, "All crewmembers to your stations. All passengers to the crew lounge. Prepare to land. Krillgan, Ludia, and Rasha, all went to the bridge. Kran was in the Pilot's chair, so he stayed there. Krillgan took the Captain's chair, with Ludia and Rasha on either side of him. Grimm was already at his station handling communications with traffic control. Richard grabbed all the papers and colouring sticks, and threw them in the special basket that was there for toys and things, then sat down on one of the chairs and strapped himself in. Elibet helped Ta'Yanna into another chair, and strapped her in. Then she went to the chair where Rasha had been sitting, and strapped herself in. Tamrack had just strapped himself in, because he did not think that anyone needed his help.

After landing, Elibet burst onto the bridge, and told Kran that Rasha is pregnant. Rasha said she was going to be a grandmother. Kran asked, what does that make him? Krillgan told everyone that he does not think there is a proper term for grandboy. Which made everyone on the bridge laugh. Elibet patted Grimm's hand, and told him that he just stays an uncle.

Bill'dit was at first confused, when the porter droids showed up at his workshop, with all the barrels of compound, that Rasha had mixed, following his instructions. He wondered if there was a problem, and they could not use it. He really did not want to store it in his workshop. Krillgan told him that everything he prepared for them worked perfectly. They just found some interesting items, and the only way they could think of, to bring it all safely there, is to use his barrels. Bill'dit cautiously open a barrel and looked inside. Then he called Fik'set to come see what they brought them. Fik'set could see that the boss was happy about something, and came over and looked in the barrel. Between the two of them, they had all the barrels open in no time. Then they both went from barrel to barrel, checking what was inside. Acting like they were children that had received the best present ever. They even did their happy dance together.

Bill'dit assured Krillgan that with what he just brought, coupled with the supplies he has on hand, he could probably build enough armoured suits to equip a whole squadron. Krillgan told him that one suit will be enough. Then asked him when it would be ready? Bill'dit set a date in standard time, then warned Krillgan that it will probably be a different colour than green. Because some of the minerals are different than what they used before. But they are still all mentioned in the Jedi recipe as possible combinations. Krillgan thanked him, and told him that he has to leave. Krillgan told him that Ludia has a couple more projects for him. That she will look after all the details, including the cost. Then he left.

Ludia told Bill'dit about the three additional swords. But Krillgan's project has priority. Bill'dit told her that before he can charge her for anything, he first has to establish a price for everything they brought him, including a standard transportation fee. What he will charge her is the difference between him purchasing the material, and him selling them the finished goods.

What Bill'dit did not tell her, was that some of the items can only be purchased on the black market, than smuggled to him. He would not be surprised that the customs officials thought like he did, that they were just returning product.

In the end, after everything was weighed, and all the calculations made. Bill'dit approached Ludia, and handed her a bag of credits. He told her that it turns out that he still owed her money. He showed her his calculations, including the prices for everything she asked for. He told her that he is charging her a premium price for a premium product. He then told her when she could pick-up all three swords.

Ludia had copied down all the transportation costs Bill'dit said it would have cost him. She counted the credits Bill'dit had given her, then withdrew the balance from hers and Krillgan's account. She gave it all to Rasha and Elibet, letting them know, that this is the Phoenix's money, for transporting all the goods for Buildit. They in turn, recorded the amount in Grimm's computer, than deposited it into Phoenix's account. They decided that it would be time at the next stop, to pay everyone their wages.

While Krillgan was traveling down the Hydian Way, to where it intersected the Trellen Trade Route. The Phoenix travelled down the Hydian Way to their next stop. Getting the ale and wine from the Singing Mountain Clan Bottled. Rasha took Tamrack with her. After they received their share of the bottled product. They went back to the Phoenix. Rasha handed Elibet the 100 credits, then together, along with Ludia, they went to the banking kiosk. It was payday. Ludia and Krillgan received their share as Co-Captains and Owners. Their share for being Captains was smaller than normal, because on the last trading trip, Rasha was acting Captain, with Tamrack as her First Officer. So Rasha's portion reflected that. This money she deposited in the joint account she had with Tamrack. Elibet and Kran's portion remained relatively the same, except for the bonus they received as their share, for transporting the barrels for Bill'dit. Grimm's was also the same, plus the bonus. Which they transferred to his account.

With everyone in agreement it was time to move on to the next location, Richard's world. But before they reached their destination. They were rudely knocked out of hyperspace by pirates. The pirates had two Davaab-type Starfighters, one Mandalorian built Interceptor, which was also the main Starfighter used in the Hutt Fleets, and two Star Forge built Sith Starfighters. When the three Mandalorian built starfighters, recognised the ship they just knocked out of hyperspace. They immediately turned tail, and made straight for their support ship. It looked like it was a carrier of some type, but no one recognised it. Everyone did suspect it was Mandalorian built. Possibly being built specifically for pirates. The pilots of the Sith Starfighters hesitated enough, that the Phoenix's crew were able to take them out. Kran was awarded one kill, since it was clear he took out the one starfighter. Elibet and Rasha shared the other kill, since they both targeted the same starfighter. The pirate carrier was able to quickly leave the system, after picking up the three starfighters, before the Phoenix could target it. So the Phoenix continued on its way.

On Richard's world. Half the cases of bottled New Ale, Ale, and Fruit Wine was officially sold to Madam Cothia's Wedding Chapel. The new Madam ran both the chapel and the brothel now. The only way that Madam Cothia knew that the Phoenix had been on the planet, was when a new bottle of Fruit Wine arrived, for their small community to enjoy.

The new Madam kept the fruit wine, at the chapel, with the New Ale, and Ale going to the brothel. The availability of the prestigious Singing Mountain Winery Wine, for the wedding reception, was one reason why certain couples chose their chapel over that of their competitors. Usually they would ask that the chapel blend the expensive fruit wine, with a readily available, but good quality wine, as a means of bringing the cost of the reception down. Which was fine with the Madam, because their stock went farther. As it is, they always ran out before the Phoenix returned. Which was always a trying time for the Madam. Since she never knew when the Phoenix would arrive with the next shipment.

Rasha found a freighter that was heading to Manaan. It was one she recognised as being on Manaan before. So she had no trouble loading the remaining cases on their freighter, and paying them for the transport fee. They told the Captain that the product had already been prepaid, but they had other deliveries to make, that would take them in a different direction. The cases for the cantina in Ahao City was also clearly marked. With the balance addressed to Talmi. The Captain recognises the name of the Tal Nami that ran all the resort hotels, and casinos on Manaan. He knew that if he did not make this delivery. He could lose his right to deliver his freight to the planet. He had a very good contract delivering food items to Manaan, which he wasn't about to jeopardize, by sneeking a peak, at what type of bottles are in the cases.

From Richard's world, they went to a number of Republic planets, to pick up some items that are hard to get in Mandalorian Space. Since they need to go thru Mandalorian Space to get to Lianna. After picking up a good quantity, they went to a world that was deemed neutral, by the Mandalorian government. On this planet, they pay their custom's people to place their stamp, on the crates of items they purchased. That way the importer on the planet where they are taking the items has to pay much less in duties. Since the items are not considered as coming from a planet they are technically at war with.

After leaving the system, the Phoenix was once again knocked out of hyperspace by pirates. Only these pirates had no starfighters. They had three Teroch-Type Gunships, and a Barloz medium freighter. It seems that these pirates were used to stealing freight bound for Mandalorian Space. Ludia was not going to have any part of it. She had the Phoenix go straight to ship assault mode. Tamrack was piloting the Phoenix, so Ludia left him there, but took control of the main weapons. Rasha was in the gun turret over the crew lounge. Elibet and Kran were in their gun turrets, they knew that they had a fight on their hands. Ludia asked the computer, if she could fire the Ion Cannons separately? They computer told her that she could.

Ludia told Tamrack to head straight for the closest gunship. As soon as they were in range, all of the Phoenix's gun turrets opened fire. With the surprised gunship returning fire. They have never had a freighter turn to fight them before. They either try to get away, or they immediately surrender. When they came within range, Ludia told the computer that she was only firing the port-side Ion Cannon. This was another surprise for the gunship, as they lost control of all their electronics. Their ship was paralyzed. The last surprise was the stream of missiles coming at them from the belly of the freighter. It was not long before they blew up.

The other two gunships quickly moved to attack this freighter that had turned to fight them, but the pirate freighter kept their distance. The other gunships were just as surprised as their comrades, when the Ion Cannon fired, and then the missiles started flying. This is when they clued in that this was not an ordinary freighter. But an old military escort ship, that still had all its teeth. They had committed to the battle, even though during the Mandelorian War, they would swarm a ship like this, with at least five or six gunships.

When Tamrack had the next gunship lined up, Ludia fired the starboard-side Ion Cannon, then streamed the missiles, until they exploded. When Tamrack was lined up on the third gunship, Ludia fired her Heavy Laser Baterries, point blank. Causing that gunship to explode.

That is when the pirate freighter surrendered. It turns out that there was only one person on that ship (The Captain), and a number of porter droids, to remove the freight that they stole. They had no one aboard to man their gun turrets. The Captain agreed to fly to the neutral planet, with the Phoenix acting as its escort. The freighter jumped first, and was extremely disappointed that the Phoenix entered the system directly behind them. The Captain was hoping that he had enough of a head start that he could fly across the system, and jump into hyperspace again. Before the Phoenix could react to what he was doing. Now he really would have to land on the planet and surrender to the local authorities.

The authorities suspected that there were pirates operating near their system, because regular freighters suddenly stopped returning to their planet. Planetary Defense was not opposed to strapping the freighter Captain to an interrogation droid, and getting a confession out of him. He said that they started as a group of would be bounty hunters, that could not get any contracts. So they turned to pirating. They all had their own starfighters. When they hunted as a pack, they were very successful. They boarded any freighter that surrendered, and killed everyone aboard. His Barloz freighter was one of the first freighters they captured, and decided not to sell. The Mandalorian Government has an excess amount of Teroch-type Gunships, which they were willing to sell to anyone with enough credits. Since it is an excellent ship for bounty hunters who have proven themselves, to upgrade to. So they decided to purchase some, when they made enough credits. After they purchased the first one. They found that fewer freighters would try to make a run for it. By the time they purchased the third gunship. No one was running. With the profits they were expecting with this next freighter, they were ready to purchase another gunship. They never expected that there would be a freighter powerful enough, to take them on. He asked for the name of the ship. They only told him, that it is nicknamed the pirate killer. He did admit, that they continued to kill all crew and passengers. To keep anyone from finding out what they did.

The planet's government was at a quandary, as to what to do with him. They contacted the Mandalorian Government. They replied that none of their citizens are pirates, despite what the man says. The government decided that this man was worthy of death, but they had no means to execute him. So in keeping with neutrality, they sold the pirate Captain to the Hutts, to compete in one of their gladiatorial arenas. The proceeds of his sale, the sale of the freighter, and of the porter droids. Were set aside for the Fenelar Phoenix, the next time they return to the planet. Minus the processing fees, for handling everything for them.

Krillgan took the Hydian Way all the way to the Trellen System, then took the Trellen Trade Route to Humbarine. Because of the heavy traffic on the Hydian Way, including Republic Fleet movement. Krillgan found himself forced out of hyperspace, a number of times, without knowing the reason why. As his was the only ship forced out. The astrometric droid, proved invaluable, in getting Krillgan quickly back on his way. Krillgan found out that Humbarine is a one city planet, similar to Lianna, but with much taller buildings. They are known as a manufacturing and research planet. Due to their Science Institute. They are also a Commerce Hub. Which is why the Devaronians are there.

Humbarine did have a starfighter bay in their orbital spaceport. But did not have the facility to have an independent starfighter parked there for an extended period of time. They studied his astrometric droid for a long time, while pretending to decide what they were going to do with him. Every starfighter pilot on the space station, asking Krillgan everything they could about it, including cost. Krillgan had to remind them that his droid is a custom prototype. The major cost was not the droid, but the software package that the Givin were able to assemble. Something that has never been done before. He has also been asked to return every ten years. For the Givin to re-examine the software, to see if any upgrades need to be made. He was sure that a production model would be less than half the price of what he paid. He also mentioned how valuable the droid has been on this trip. All the pilots knew that the droid saved Krillgan from between a week to a month of travel time, every time he was knocked out of hyperspace.

Because they did not have the space, and the Jedi had vouched for him. Expecting him to show up in his special starfighter. Krillgan was given permission to take his starfighter down to the surface, and park it at the shuttle terminal closest to all the Devaronian communities. Krillgan's destination was an apartment complex. One own jointly, by five Devaronian Clans. The building had storefronts, on every pedestrian level. With restaurants and bars located inside the complex on the pedestrian levels. Above the storefronts were a number of levels dedicated to office space for a number of businesses. Including shared conference rooms that the businesses could book for meetings. There were a couple of levels dedicated to auditoriums for large conferences. Above them were the apartments for personal residence. All five clans lived there. There was also room for the clans to grow. With the apartments currently leased to people employed in businesses in the same building, as well as people who worked in businesses nearby.

Krillgan found it interesting that four Jedi were there to observe him. There was the Jedi Master who sat on the council, with his Padawan. There were also two Jedi that Krillgan found out were called Jedi Consulars. They were the ones that would normally be charged to render a decision in this type of situation. They were introduced to Krillgan, telling him that they were there to assist him, as was required by Devaronian Law. They promised to stay out of his way, unless he asks for them. They were being housed in a guest residence, provided by a clan that was not involved in this dispute.

The elders from the two clans involved in this dispute, as well as most of the nieces hoping to be awarded the inheritance, met with Krillgan right away. What was really at stake was the deceased matron's storefront, workshop, and office. Because of its location. Any business that setup in that space, was almost guaranteed to be very profitable, for the business owner. Something highly coveted, as the matron had owned the place outright, just as she did her apartment.

Krillgan did make an unusual request, right at the beginning. Instead of accepting a guest residence, as it could be interpreted, as a clan trying to influence him. He asked, if he could stay in the guest bedroom of the deceased matron? He did this for a number of reasons. First he wanted to know this Devaronian Lady, and who she interacted with on a regular basis. It could give an indication if one candidate stood out, as having the strongest claim to inherit everything. What touched Krillgan on a personal level, is knowing that the matron was a cobbler, and that there was no one that was trained to take over the business.

When Krillgan went through the workshop, he found her unfinished projects. Krillgan knew enough from what his father taught him, that he could finish the new shoes and slippers. He just did not know enough to do the repairs to the footwear sitting on her workbench. The equipment was not the newest, nor was it ancient. It was almost identical to what he saw in Grandfather Cabrera's workshop. Now run by his uncle and his nephew.

Krillgan found out from the elders, that the Clans did need their own cobbler shop. It was the only one to service all ten Devaronian Clans on the planet. Krillgan found out from the matron's neighbours, that none of the nieces or nephews came by to visit on a regular basis. Some did make an effort to visit her on her birthday. Usually if someone did visit, it was to ask for a loan, to help them with their own businesses.

Krillgan did not like that his fur was not growing back evenly. Like it did after the first shave. He believed that it had to do with being exposed to force lightning. Where some areas had come in nice and thick, other areas seemed sparse to him, leaving him looking motely. It made him look he was suffering with a fur disease. One child asked him, why he looked so strange? He told her that she would look strange as well, if she had to have all her fur shaved off, in order to go through a purifying ceremony. The Devaronian community was satisfied with this explanation. When the Jedi heard about this explanation, they wondered what type of purifying ceremony, would require the Krillgan to shave off all of his fur?

When Krillgan interviewed the nieces, they all admitted to being asked to take up the cobbler business. None of them had a satisfactory answer as to why they didn't. They all admitted that if they obtained the inheritance, they would move their business into their Aunt's shop, right away. As it is a much better location.

What was going to take time with this decision, was interviewing all the nephews. The first few were all the same. They only placed their names down for inheritance, because their mates insisted. They all felt that they had as good a chance as anyone else. To them it was a lottery. Only with fewer participants, and a decent reward. Even though Krillgan was pretty sure he knew what to do, after only a couple of weeks. He knew it was not right, or fair, to render a decision, until after he had interviewed everyone. Which meant that he had to wait until all the nephews came home on leave, and given them a couple of days to renew their relationships with their spouses. Knowing full well that their spouses will be coaching them to say what they think Krillgan wants to hear. Which was another reason Krillgan could not reveal his decision.

The planet the Phoenix stopped at in Mandalorian Space, was the one where they transported all the Devaronian refugees, fleeing conscription on Deysum III. When they entered the system, they had traffic control relay a message to the Devaronian Clan that their shipment order had arrived. So it looked like the clan was expecting them. The clan knew that there was no way to predict the Phoenix's arrival. But the message gave them time to prepare. There was always someone from the clan to meet them, and to escort the freight through customs. Which is when the clan found out what was purchased for them. So by the time they made it through customs, someone had calculated what the shipment was worth to them, in order to know what to pay the Phoenix. After they were through customs. The customs officials saw the clan hand over credits to a representative from the Phoenix. Ostensibly, to cover the cost of the next shipment. They were also handed what looked like an order. The reality was that they were paying for the current shipment, and the supposed order, was a wish list, for the next shipment. But by doing it this way, they found that it always made it easier going through customs, with the next shipment.

For the crew of the Phoenix, it did not matter. This was bonus pay, for a trip they were making anyway. Making the trip even more lucrative. The real payday was for what they were delivering for the Royal Palace on Lianna.

When they did land at Santhe Corporation Spaceport. Madam Santhe was really interested in hearing about the pirate attacks, and Krillgan's official recognition as a Devaronian Krillgan. What she wanted to know, is if this meant that Krillgan was less likely to make the trip to Lianna?

The crew also found that it took longer to reload the Phoenix with replacement missiles, than it did to fire them. So Rasha suggested to Ludia that they take the children to see a street performance. Like Rasha told Tamrack, she was faithful in searching the various planets they landed at, for children friendly activities. They found museums on some planets, one was interesting for the children, others were boring. There were art exhibits, but they were not sure if they were children friendly, so they did not go. Since they were told on one planet, that it was a very adult theme the artist chose to portray. On one planet they found a botanical garden, which everyone enjoyed. Ludia told them that if they come back with Papa, he could tell them what plants were good for healing. As it was, Richard and Ludia sketched some of the plants, to show Papa, and Ta'Yanna colored them. Only she took the liberty of colouring them, with the colors she wanted to see on them.

Rasha was surprised by Ludia's reaction. Where Ludia wanted to make sure that the street theatre was current, and not something from a previous generation. Rasha had to show Ludia that it is an old established theatre company that even had their own school, for anyone interested in acting. Santhe Security even told them that they will enjoy themselves, when they found out where they were going. Since they needed directions to get there. They did decide to break the norm, with Ludia and Rasha sitting with the children, rather than standing on the risers with the teenagers, and adults.

After the performance, an old actor came up to them. He told them that seeing them with the children brought back some fond memories. The blue man that helped them get to this planet, also enjoyed sitting with the children, and the children enjoyed him being there. Ludia surprised the old actor, and Rasha, by asking him if they still have their costumes sewn by the Elegant You Dress Shop. The actor admitted that this is still the case. The only payment is to perform once at both the Nautolan, and Togruta Enclaves. Something they all enjoy doing, as they are well fed, and get to enjoy their dancing afterward.

As they were taking the shuttle back to Santhe Corporation, Rasha asked Ludia about what she asked? Ludia told her that the blue man the actor was referring to, was Father Chitrah. That the theater group came to the Elegant You, while it was still a new business. She asked Rasha, if she remembered father and mother telling stories about a theatre group? Rasha had a look of surprise, as she remembered hearing something. Now she was even happier that they came and saw the performance.

They both agreed that they wanted to go to the Togruta Enclave the following evening, just to visit friends. This will be Ta'Yanna's first time to see their dances. The whole crew wanted to come, when they heard about where they were planning on going. Even the Cereans asked if the Togruta would accept them, as this is not a special occasion. Ludia explained that it was a special occasion. They do not come to Lianna every day, so the occasion was the renewing of friendship. The Cereans thought that this was a valid reason, and asked Ludia if the she thought the Togruta would mind if they also came along? Ludia just told them to contact them first. So the Togruta have time to prepare. The Cereans thought that was a logical request. So while one of the honour wives contacted the Togruta, the bond wife contacted Madam Santhe for permission to go. Madam Santhe smiled at their excuse for going, and had no trouble giving them permission, then gave Santhe Security a heads-up. Reminding them that they will be more obvious, as there will be fewer people going. The Head of Security suggested that their people remain in uniform. Or it will be harder to be undercover the next time. Madam Santhe agreed.

The wives noticed Santhe Security boarding the shuttle with them, and asked them about it. They told them that Madam Santhe thought it would be a treat for them. They were even meeting their families at the terminal. Since they know that children were allowed. They also let them know that the Togruta had been notified, and agreed to their being there. So the Cereans decided to wait at the terminal, until all the families were ready to go. It was the crew of the Phoenix that went ahead, because they were first going to the dress shop.

The families that lived close to the Togruta Enclave, also showed up, when they saw the crowd of people going there. They had not heard of a celebration, but any excuse where their children can freely play with other children, was a good enough excuse for them. Fortunately, the Togruta were up to the task, and everyone was fed.

Shaak complimented Ludia on how she looked with short hair. Which made Ludia blush, she had forgotten that it is still growing back after she had to shave it.

Shaak took Ta'Yanna on her lap during dinner, and Ta'Yanna immediately took one of her headtails in her mouth. Shaak looked at Ludia for an explanation, since she knew that this child has encountered a female Togruta before. Ludia told her about the Starpleasures Ambassadors that now work on Manaan. She told her what Krillgan had shared with her about the Chask's life growing up. How she had unconsciously accepted the two Twi'Leks as her companions. Now that the Twi'Leks know, they take that into account, when making a decision. Unfortunately, it has worked against them, when it has come to finding a mate. Everyone on the Phoenix really wants to help them, but do not know how. It seems to be an impossible task, to find a male Togruta, with two Twi'Lek males as his companions.

Shaak picked up Ta'Yanna, and went to talk to her father, about the Ambassadors. Ta'Yanna sensed who they were talking about, and told them about her special friends who live on a world that has lots of water. How everyone who meets them, loves them. But still they have a sadness deep inside. That most people cannot see. But Mama and Papa can.

The next morning, over breakfast, the crew talked about what they should do that day. Grimm was going back to finish loading all the missiles on the Phoenix, and asked Kran to help him. Rasha and Ludia talked about going to the Nautolan Enclave. They thought it would be a wonderful experience for them and the children. Shaak told them that she knew some Togruta families that would love to escort them. The women were happy for the offer, because they did not know how to get there. Elibet decided to join them. Tamrack thought he should return to the Phoenix and check how their internal ship's security were doing. So it was a big crowd of people that made their way together to the shuttle terminal.

When Shaak arrived at the dress shop that morning, she connected her design computer to the shop's communicator, and did a search on the Starpleasures Ambassadors, and found many private postings of people that had met them, posed with them, and danced with them. She made copies of some of what she saw. Then she went into the workshop to give her seamstresses their assignments for that day. They were going to make maternity clothes for Rasha, and a couple of nursing dresses. Shaak gave them all of Rasha's measurements, which she took that morning, and then told them their time limit to get everything done by.

Shaak returned to the Enclave, to share with the elders what she had copied. Then they discussed the best way to help them.

Krillgan did accept the offer to be taken on a tour of the planet, when he wasn't busy with his interviews. He also accepted dinner invitations from every elder of every Devaronian clan. They all wanted to know how he received official recognition as a Krillgan. He found that he would start the story over dinner, in one elder's home, then eventually finish it over dinner in another elder's home of the same clan. He also felt the need to get rid of some Kolto in his body. He quietly asked the elders, if there were any injured individuals in their clans, to bring them to him, without letting the Jedi know. For the most part, the clans were all healthy, there were the usual children, with scrapes and bruises, which were easy to attend to. The elders all needed some level of healing, because of their age. But that was still not enough for Krillgan. So they told Krillgan about two Devaronians in the local hospital. Both were male. The one male is elderly. He keeps reinjuring himself, because he has wanderlust and wants to leave. The hospital staff have threatened to restrain him, and sedate him, until all his injuries are healed. The other male had an accident, unloading his freighter. His freighter has already left. But if he was healed, the elders are sure that the freight company would see to it, that he was reunited with his crew.

They could not hide from the Jedi that they were taking Krillgan to a hospital. The Jedi knew about his healings on Devaron, and were hoping to observe him. To see whether or not, he used the force in his healings. The families of the injured men came along. If the men were really healed, they needed to make arraignments right away. Krillgan started with the younger man. Making everyone stay outside the room, until the young man was healed. That was, until he saw that one break was not aligned properly. As Krillgan suspected, something heavy had rolled over him. Breaking an arm and a leg, and severely injured his back. Only his arm was not set properly, and no one could give him a proper explanation, as to why? He approached the Jedi. Asking if one of them would re-break the arm, then hold it in its proper position, until it was healed. When asked why he cannot do it himself? He told them that as soon as he touches someone, the healing starts automatically. But if they were not up to it. He was sure that he could find someone to do it. The Jedi Master agreed, as long as the others could watch. Krillgan refused. Only one person was going back into the room with him. Krillgan quickly started touching the Devaronians that had come with him, to see if there was any amongst them, that he could strengthen. Not one. He happened to touch a nurse that felt his touch, and looked at him. He explained to her, what he wanted her to do. She told him that she has no training in that area. She does not know how to break bones or reset them. He told her that if she follows his instructions, she will not need any training. She wasn't sure, but followed him back into the room. When Krillgan explained to the man, what he wanted to do. The man started panicking. He asked if they can at least block the pain in his arm. Before they re-break it? Krillgan told him that he did not bring his herb pouch, and he saw no plants growing on this planet. The nurse told Krillgan that one of the doctors can administer something that will block the pain. Krillgan took the nurse to the Jedi, and had her tell them what they needed from a doctor. Then Krillgan reminded them that they are supposed to be helping him. If they cannot procure a doctor with the right medication. He will make sure that the Devaron Government will know that they were only interested in watching, but not helping. The embarrassed Jedi, ordered a doctor to help them.

The doctor administered the medication, then stayed to watch what would happen next. Krillgan apologized to the nurse, and told her that he needed to touch her on her neck, so that she can see what he sees. Then he asked her if she can see the bone. She was quite surprised that she could. She positioned her hands, were he said. Then snap! Just like that the bone was broken. She held the arm the way that Krillgan said. Leaving a small gap that the bone would have to grow into. Then she watched as new bone filled the gap. When the gapped was filled, Krillgan told her that she can let go of his arm. At the same time Krillgan stopped touching her, so there was nothing for her to see. Since he did not need her any more, she left.

The Jedi right away questioned her about what happened in the room. She told them about being able to see the bone. So knew exactly where to place her hands. She felt a surge of power in her body. Without realizing it, she had broken the guy's arm. Then she held his arm the way the healer said, and watched bone fill the gap. When the gap was filled, the healer did not need her anymore, so she has work to do, and left. The Jedi were really upset with themselves. He obviously used the force, and they were not in a position to determine how.

Meantime the doctor was still standing in the room watching the healer. He had heard the nurse saying that she was able to see the bone. He heard the distinct sound of a bone being broken, with only the nurse's bare hands. Then she held the arm under tension, until the healer told her that she can let go. The doctor did not know how long he had been standing there. But when he heard the healer say that he was completely healed, the doctor ordered a scanner be brought into the room. The healer had the patient go through a series of stretches, which should have been impossible from what the doctor saw of this patient's readout. When he saw the scans, he could not believe what he saw. Even the arm was now properly aligned. The doctor agreed to sign the patient's release documents. He then asked the healer, if he could discuss a patient he has, with him?

The doctor told him about a patient that has a lot of soft tissue damage. This patient is looking at a very long convalescence period. There is still a great risk that they might have to perform surgery, if it does not start healing properly. The healer told him, that he first needs to see another patient. After that he can look at what he has on this patient. To determine if they are a good candidate for his healing abilities.

When Krillgan went to the older man, he saw what has the staff so upset. Because of his impatience, he is never fully healed, when he tries to escape from the hospital, and is reinjured. He is very close to losing a limb. At least everything is lined up properly. As a distraction, while he was healing the man, he asked him to describe some of the wonders he has seen in his life. The distraction worked. While he was describing the different things he saw, he calmed right down. It was like he was there once again. Looking at something amazing. He wasn't feeling any wanderlust, because in his mind he had just gone to an amazing place. To help achieve that affect, Krillgan had been filling him with light force energy, while he was describing these places. By the time he was healed, the old man felt like he had just been on a wonderful trip, and was ready to spend time with his family.

The Jedi were further frustrated with this Krillgan. One of then sensed the Krillgan using the force, while healing the old man. When they asked the old man about his healing, he told them that he went on a wonderful trip. He saw some great marvels. When he returned, the healer told him that he was healed. It was time to go home to his family. This explanation did not help the Jedi at all.

Krillgan looked closely at all the information the doctor gave him concerning his patient. He knew that he would have no problem healing him. But he did not want to heal an obnoxious, self centered, individual. So was trying to see if he could glean anything concerning his personality. Then he went and talked to the nurses who worked in the area were this patient was resting. What they shared was neither encouraging, nor discouraging for Krillgan. Krillgan then went and talked to the patient. He told the patient that there is always a cost with any healing. The patient was afraid that this healer was going to hit him up for a hefty fee, which his family cannot afford. The healer went on to say that the price of his healing, was for him to help someone, whenever the opportunity presented itself. The patient was surprised, but readily agreed. He wondered, where did his doctor, find this strange healer?

The healing took more Kolto, and more time than the other healings. To help pass the time, Krillgan asked the room's computer to play some soothing music. The computer selected the sound of waves crashing on some rocks, and some birds singing in the background. It wasn't long before the patient relaxed, and fell asleep. The next thing he knew, was his doctor gently shaking him awake. The healer was no longer there, and the doctor wanted him scanned, then tested, before he would let him go home. When the Jedi questioned him, he told them that he felt a tingly feeling over most of his body. Like his body was excited to be touched by this healer. Then he fell asleep.

After Krillgan interviewed the last nephew, he told the elders that he was ready to render his judgement concerning the inheritance. He let them decide the when and where. He was glad that all his fur had grown in, and was an even thickness throughout his body. He looked like himself again.

They decided to use one of the auditoriums in the apartment complex, that day, after dinner. Elders from all the ten clans showed up, as well as all four Jedi. Everyone from the two clans involved were also there. For everyone, this would give them a good indication of what type of person the one who is Krillgan, is really like.

Krillgan started, by telling the audience, that all the elders from all the ten clans, agreed that having a cobbler shop was good for the health of the entire Devaronian Community. After interviewing all of the nieces and nephews, he found that each claim was a sound as the others. Yes the businesses they proposed, would do well at that location. But none of the businesses were for the betterment of their clan. In fact some businesses would actually hurt their fellow clan members, by taking customers away from existing businesses. Which means that they were putting their wellbeing, ahead of that of the clan. Which is how you weaken the clan.

"This was not the way of the matron who owned the cobbler shop. I found her to be a talented and caring individual. She could have applied her abilities to any business, and succeeded. But when offered an apprenticeship in the cobbler shop, she accepted it. Knowing that she would be ministering to the needs of the entire Devaronian Community. A community that in turn ministered to her in her waning years. She became the grandmother to all the children on her floor, she loved them, and they loved her. Her only regret, was not finding someone to take over her business. She shed many tears over that, which a number of her neighbours have testified to. There was a good reason this woman did not choose a family member to inherit what was hers when she died. She saw no one in her own family that was worthy."

Krillgan then addressed all the nieces. "Every one of you has admitted being approached by the matron, to apprentice under her. But not one of you gave a satisfactory reason why you turned her down. For this reason I rule, that you have cut yourselves off from this inheritance."

The Krillgan addressed the nephews. "When you were wed, the matron offered each one of you, to take your spouse under her wing. But in each situation, she was turned down. In doing so, you cut yourself off from her inheritance."

Krillgan then addressed the elders of the two clans. "This business has been in both your clans for most of its history, going back and forth, depending on who the new matron would be. For this reason, I award the business inheritance to be owned by the two clans jointly, but with a caveat. The residence will just be owned by the apartment complex. The caveat, is that the two clans must do a search, to see if they can entice a Devaronian cobbler to come to Humbarine, to take over the business. It they cannot find a cobbler, then they must find one who is willing to become an apprentice. While the successful candidate, is away training. The two clans may put the cobbler equipment into storage, and rent out the space to any business of their choosing. But when the cobbler has mastered her profession, then the cobbler shop must be turned over to her, with an agreement satisfactory to all three parties."

It took a minute for the ruling to sink in. Of course the nieces and nephews were all disappointed. But all the elders, and the other clan members approved. This is the type of decision they wanted to come from a Krillgan. Where the clans are put first. They will all be sending a letter of thanks to the Devaron Government, along with a recording of what the Krillgan said.

The Jedi were surprised and impressed with the ruling. They never thought of applying clan law. They would have divided the properties evenly amongst all the surviving relatives, and ordered everything be sold. What Krillgan did, made much more sense from the clan's perspective. This will make things harder for the Jedi Council. Knowing that they have to deal with an intelligent Krillgan.

Krillgan did approach the elders of the two clans. He told them, that with their permission, he would like to complete the assembly of the new footwear the Matron started before she died. He has a little knowledge in the cobbler craft. He just does not know enough to repair the footwear he saw sitting in the workshop. The elders were impressed, they gladly gave their approval.

When Krillgan finished, he took the Trellen Trade Route back to the Trellen System. Then he took the Hydian Way to Bill'dit's world.

The Twi'Lek Boss was surprised that the Togruta Elder and his daughter came to his Enclave, asking to speak with him. It has been many years. But because of their blue skinned friend, he was able to make the necessary changes to improve his organization, and make it hard for anyone to challenge him. Because he knew that they were not a threat, he gave permission for them and all their companions to enter. He was curious as to why they have come. He knew that there has been no conflict between them.

When they came in, the Twi'Lek's Boss asked the elder's daughter to tell his lieutenants the name of the creature, whose teeth are around her beautiful neck, and why she wears it. Shaak did as he asked. Identifying herself as an Akul Killer. The Boss told his lieutenants, that she is a woman that all Togruta automatically respect. Not just on this world, but on all the worlds were Togruta can be found.

He then gave the elder permission to speak. The elder told him that they have recently become aware of the plight of one of their own, and want to help her. He briefly mentioned her history, but the reason they have come, is because this Togruta has taken as her companions, two Twi'Lek ladies. It would be wrong for them to find a mate for the Togruta woman, and not make the effort to find mates for her companions. He then asked Shaak to step forward, and show the Twi'Lek Boss the recordings she made. When Shaak stepped forward, the Boss stopped her. He asked a lieutenant to step forward, and connect her computer to every monitor in the Enclave. When Shaak played what she recorded, everyone in the Enclave saw four beautiful women greeting people on an orbital spaceport. One Cathar, two Twi'Lek, and a Togruta. Posing, as well as taking candid images with them. Then they saw these woman being treated like royalty, while eating in a restaurant with some customers. Next they saw these women dancing in a nightclub. It was clear that they are professional dancers, yet paying customers were allowed on the dancefloor with them.

The Twi'Lek Boss asked, if he was understanding what the elder was saying? He wants help finding mates for these four beautiful women, who can have the pick of any man they meet? Heshaak assured the Twi'Lek he was serious about the three, the Cathar would have to make her own arrangements. He mentioned that the women are protected, and the men they meet are in awe of them. So it is difficult for them to establish any sort of relationship. Especially, being companions, they would all need to meet someone, and become engaged, at around the same time as their companions, or the relationship with the men can fall apart. So it would take special men to do it.

Heshaak told the Twi'Lek, that the women work on Manaan, and none of them are drug addicts. So their prospective mates cannot be ones as well. Because they are on Manaan, their mates cannot be drug dealers, or they will be executed according to Manaan Law.

The Twi'Lek Boss asked, how was that possible? He noticed the signs, of some of the customers as being addicts. Heshaak told him that on Manaan, the Selkath handle all the drugs that come to their world. They make their purchases directly from the Governments of the source worlds. So they are buying directly from Balosar and Ryloth, as well as other worlds. Shaak spoke up, and suggested that they do a search using their own computer on Manaan, and the agreement one must sign, before going there. The Boss had one lieutenant do as Shaak suggested. He also sent a lieutenant to use their special communications, to verify what the Togruta elder said, about the Selkath purchasing spice directly from Ryloth.

The Twi'Lek Boss was surprised about what was offered on Manaan, as a vacation getaway. His lieutenant found the contract that everyone must sign. It was clear that they were not stopping drug addicts from enjoying what they have to offer on their world. They just need to declare their level of addiction, as well as what they are addicted to. Then there was a fee structure that depended on their level of addiction, and the duration of their stay. The drugs were not cheap, but neither were they expensive. His purchase prices are cheaper, and his street prices more expensive. Out of curiosity, he asked the Togruta elder if he knew how they came up with their prices?

Heshaak told him that the Selkath have declared addicts on their staff, to look after the customers with the addiction. Because they do not want anyone to become an addict, while working for them. So what the customer is charged, also covers the cost of the employee's addiction.

The Twi'Lek boss was suddenly jealous. He realised that the Selkath must be paying less than he was, for their spice. He then asked the elder who the major backer was for this operation on Manaan. Was it the Hutt's, or The Exchange?

Heshaak told them that it was neither. The Selkath hired a Tal Nami to help them write their laws, so they can keep both of them out. Now Hutts have come to Manaan, on the pleasure cruises that originate in Hutt Space. They are treated very well, as is every customer that comes to Manaan. They even have special packages for them, including mud baths in the spa area of the resort. It is believed that senior members of The Exchange, have also vacationed there. But that is rumored speculation. Not something that is possible to verify.

The Twi'Lek boss finally asked the big question. What were they offering him for his help?

Heshaak told him that he was offering him the chance to change the perception that the entire galaxy has of Twi'Lek men. Most people believe, that every Twi'Lek male has no qualms forcing his own mother to work in the spice mines, and will not think twice about selling his sister to slavers. The Twi'Lek men that will be accepted by the companions, can be looked upon as being Ambassadors themselves. They must be kind hearted, not domineering. They must show the galaxy that they actually care about their mate. The must also know that these women, besides being protected by a top notch security detail, are also close friends of a force user. He would have no qualms hunting down and killing any man that hurt one of them.

The Twi'Lek Boss wanted to know more about this force user. He noticed that the elder did not say that he was a Jedi.

Heshaak told him that the force user is a Devaronian Krillgan. He has been encountered in Sith Space, Mandalorian Space, Hutt Space, as well as Republic Space. He also has associates that are mercenaries, and bounty hunters. All of them loyal to him.

The Twi'Lek Boss was impressed, and asked how one hires him?

Heshaak told him that he is not for hire. He just goes where he is needed. If he can find out anything about Krillgans in Devaronian lore, he will have a better understanding, of this Krillgan.

The Twi'Lek boss thanked the Togruta elder and his daughter for coming to his enclave. He told them that they have given him a lot to think about. He will send them a reply in a day's time, as to what he will do. The Boss had already decided to help, he has a nephew he has been protecting, since most Twi'Lek men consider him too soft to participate in this business. He has sent him off of Ryloth to get an education. Otherwise he keeps getting into trouble trying to help the Twi'Lek women on Ryloth. What the boss wants time for, is to have his people do the research he needs. Is there a way to exploit the situation? Or do they need to tread lightly, because of this Devaronian?

Elibet, Ludia, Rasha, and the children had a wonderful time with the Nautolans. The food was different, so Ta'Yanna did not try anything, until both Mama and Richard said it was okay. The dancing was great. The adults did notice the subtle Togruta influence. Which is to be expected since they are close friends. One elder did ask to speak privately with Ludia. He told her that he suspects that she may be able to pass a message along to a family that lived here long ago. The parents are called Andriel and Chitrah. Ludia was about to say something, but the elder put a finger over her mouth. He said it was not important for her to acknowledge or deny his suspicions. He just has something he wants to get off his chest.

"Tell Chitrah that the old cobbler has passed away, and left his shop and home to my son. The business is doing well, and the neighbours have accepted him as one of them. He knows that he still has a lot to learn, because of what he saw Chitrah able to do. He has sought out a Master, and communicates with him on a regular basis. The Master assigns him projects, which he then sends to the Master for evaluation. His son has not told him who this Master is. He only knows that he is a retired gentleman from Deysum III."

Ludia thanked him for sharing. She promised that if she ever runs into this Chitrah, she will let him know. With that, the elder hugged her, then let her go back to her friends.

They spent the night with the Nautolans, with the only complaint coming from Ta'Yanna. She said that the things coming out of these people's heads, is not like Mama's other friends. It does not taste good to suck on. She wants to go back to the other friends. Ludia told her that these people are still nice friends, even if their headtails do not taste good. Tomorrow, after they wake up, they will return to the Phoenix, and leave this planet. She does not know when they will have a chance to come back and visit everyone again. Richard asked her if she liked the food, and the dancing? Ta'Yanna said that it was nice but not the same, she wants to go to the other friends. Richard then whispered, that he believes that they would not like sucking on her hair either. They tried really hard to be nice, so it would be wrong not to thank them by spending the night. Ta'Yanna asked Richard, if he wanted to stay? Richard told her that the Nautolans were just as nice to him as the Togruta, so he wants to stay, to let them know that he likes his new friends. So Ta'Yanna agreed to stay as well.

As they were getting all the last minute stuff, loaded on the Phoenix. Including the case of fresh fruits and vegetables Rasha ordered the other day. Santhe Securuty told Ludia that there was a group of Togruta at the main gate, requesting access to the Phoenix. Ludia remembered that they were making clothes for Rasha at the dress shop, so gave them permission to come to the Phoenix. Shaak showed up carrying a chair with a bundle attached to it. Her companions were carrying some sort of box. Two of their daughters were carrying a table, with what looked like material, tied on top of it. The third was carrying, what could only be called small bags of luggage. Shaak asked Ludia, where they should put everything? Ludia asked, what is all this stuff? Shaak told her that this is her custom made chair, with Rasha's clothes bundled on top. Her companions are carrying Andriel's sewing machine. Two of their daughters are carrying her custom made sewing table. The third daughter is carrying all their luggage. When Ludia just stared at her with her mouth open. Shaak told her, that the elders gave them permission to go with them.


	5. Chapter 5

©2018

Shaak told Ludia that it was easier to leave with them, then it was to go aboard a freighter traveling into Mandalorian space. Lianna Planetary Defence is no longer responsible for checking passengers going into Mandalorian Space. They have Imperial Troopers checking everyone, because they are worried about people trying to avoid being conscripted on another planet, trying to escape this way. She heard that the Troopers can be very rude, and she did not want to be detained, because she or one of her companions killed one, for touching them or their daughters inappropriately. It would mean a lot of paperwork, and the Queen would probably have to get involved. It was easier just to catch a ride with them, at least until they can get to Republic space, and they can catch a ride on a freighter heading to Shili.

Ludia asked her about the sewing machine, and all the equipment? Shaak told her, that she did not want their daughters getting lazy. She also knew that there are a lot of dresses on this ship, designed and sewn by Andriel. She suspects that most no longer fit her, since her body has changed after having three children. It will be good for the girls to see the dresses designed by a Master. Then to do the proper alterations to them. Ludia thought Shaak was being logical and practical, and welcomed them aboard. She commented on the lovely cloaks they are all wearing. Shaak proudly told her that they are gifts from their Weaver's Guild. All of them subtly have the emblem of their clan embroidered into it. Hers also has special markings showing she is an Akul Killer. Shaak also opened her cloak, so that Ludia could see the akul hide she is wearing as a cape under her cloak. An important symbol in Shili society.

As they were coming aboard, Ludia commented that she thought that their daughters were still too young, for them to go look for mates. (It was actually only Shaak's daughter that was still too young by Togruta traditions.) This comment made all the girls blush, and their mothers laugh. Shaak agreed with Ludia that they are too young, but when the time comes, they will be making this trip on their own, and their mothers want them to be ready. Now if they do happen to find the right young men this trip, then it would be alright with the mothers.

Shaak told Ludia that the main purpose of this trip, was to see it they could find a single young man, who has no companions, and would be interested in meeting her Togruta Ambassador. Shaak told Ludia that from time to time, it happens that a man does not have companions. Either there were none nearby, or he had companions, and they died. He will usually hang out with a companion group, as a fourth friend, but not a companion.

Grimm was not pleased to see the sewing machine and table. It means that he will have to secure it. But Shaak had already warned him that he cannot drill a hole in it, or attach any screws to it. It was made specifically for her. So to damage it like that, will show disrespect to those who made it. At least the sewing machine did attach securely to the table. One less headache for Grimm. Grimm did warn Shaak, that despite how careful he will try to be. There is still a good chance that the table will be damaged. Shaak smiled and told him that she has the utmost confidence in him.

Krillgan was unhappy that on his way to Bill'dit's world, he was again knocked out of hyperspace, twice. One of the times, was at the same relative space as he did on the way to Humbarine, according to his droid. He speculated at first, that there must be something in the area that knocked him out both times. Either a large asteroid has drifted close to the Hydian Way, or their might be wreckage from a space battle. Krillgan did not have time to investigate. As soon as the droid had new calculations ready, they were input directly into the hyperspace drive control module, and he was underway. Krillgan did have time to think about why he was knocked out of hyperspace, at the same place. Then he remembered the Mandalorians had blockaded the Hydian Way, during the Great War, and asked the droid if he has any information concerning the blockade, and where it occurred. Because there was a great battle there, to defeat the Mandalorians and open the hyperspace route up again. The droid responded that it was not programed with any historical data. Nor was it allowed to speculate. Everything had to be computed precisely, if it is to function properly. Krillgan told the droid that he appreciates what it does. The information he is curious about, can be found elsewhere.

Bill'dit told Krillgan that his armour has been ready for quite a while. He was worried that he might not come. He was excited when he told Krillgan about the modern techniques they employed in building his armour. After using the Jedi formula for making force sensitive metal. They took the metal composite and poured it into a special honeycomb mold. With the force sensitive metal making up the thin walls of the honey comb. He then filled the empty cells of the honeycomb, with the molten form of his own special metal armour, which he believes is superior to anything out there. When everything cooled, he had a sheet of a new type of armour. One he was able to cut and mold, into a new suit of armour. On cue, Fik'set brought over the suit of armour on its custom stand. Krillgan loved the way it looked, it was better than he imagined. He could hardly wait to get it on. But before he could, Bill'dit made him touch it with the force. The suit glowed purple, it was not as deep a purple as Krillgan himself looked. It was bluer. Like they took blue armour, and mixed a little bit of red in it. It was only when you were up close, that you could see the honeycomb pattern. Krillgan could only find one word to describe it. He told Bill'dit, that it looks beautiful. Then he asked Bill'dit about the red in the armour? So far, his experience is that things glowed red, because of dark force energy. Bill'dit told him that he is the force user, what does he detect coming from his suit? Krillgan reached out and lightly touched the armour with the force. All he could feel coming back from it, is what he touched it with. Nothing more. Just like his sword after it was purified. Buildit told him that he believes this redness occurs naturally, in one of the elements used in making this batch of force sensitive metal. He then brought out the three swords ordered by Krillgan's wife, and asked Krillgan to touch them. They all glowed the same color of purple as Krillgan's suit. Again when Krillgan handled them, there was no sense of dark force energy being present.

Now he was ready to put his suit on. Bill'dit and Fik'set helped him dress, while explaining the functionality of each part of his suit. Including that he was grounded, in case someone tried to zap him with force lightning. They also explained the difference between having his armour sealed or unsealed. He did not have to have his armour sealed, if he was on a habitable world. Which provided for more air circulation in his suit, to help keep him from perspiring too much. When his suit was sealed, there was minimal in the way of air circulation, as with most armour. His body temperature was regulated by built in heating and cooling elements. When his suit was unsealed. His eyes, nose and mouth were uncovered. The openings were also larger than on a Neo-Crusader's helmet, which is what Krillgan wanted. His ears were covered, but because of the microphones on the outside of the helmet, he could hear as well as he could with the helmet off. The hearing was also external stereo, so he could tell in which direction a sound was generated. You want to hear that twig snap, when someone was sneaking up behind you. When his suit was sealed, a clear faceplate covered all openings, which had remained hidden inside the helmet in unsealed mode. The faceplate was also light sensitive to sudden changes of light, so he would not be stunned by a sudden flash. In the same way the hearing would muffle a sudden bang. So he would not go deaf, if a mini-bomb exploded beside his head. Krillgan saw the fine lines of metal crisscrossing his faceplate. Buildit apologized that he could not do the honeycomb pattern on the faceplate. They had to cut a thin groove into the faceplate, in order to place the thin overlapping wires. Then seal them in place. So that his faceplate was also protected, when he activated his suit with the force. They then took him to their weapons testing area. It was Ludia that suggested that the gauntlets be electrically isolated from the rest of his suit. They had an old metal anvil on a stone block. They wanted to see if Krillgan can zap it with force lightning, from inside the suit.

When Bill'dit and Fik'set contacted him through the helmet's communicator, indicating they were in the safe observation area. Krillgan zapped the anvil. He smiled as he heard them cheer, and imagined them doing their happy dance. He then drew his sword from its special sheath, on the back of the suit, and proceeded to hack up the anvil and stone. Just to see how comfortable it was handling it, with these gauntlets on. He let Bill'dit and Fik'set know that it was not too much different from when he held it in his bare hands. He told them that they did an awesome job on this suit of armour. Even with the armour activated, he could still use all his force senses, without it being hindered by electronic sensors trying to get his attention.

While Grimm was trying to figure out how to secure Shaak's table without damaging it. Ludia and Rasha brought out all the outfits Mother Andriel had sewn. For the Togruta this was a special treat. They handled everything like it was the most precious piece of material they had ever touched. Ludia took the opportunity to decide whether she would ever wear any of the outfits, ever again. Most of them, she only ever wore, when mother asked her to try it on, when it was complete. She let Rasha and Elibet know which ones she no longer wanted. Shaak did rescue a couple of the dresses, and told Ludia that she had to keep them. She now mixes with Royalty, and she needs a few dresses to show that she does. Rasha, Elibet, and all the other Togruta agreed with Shaak. So Ludia ended up putting them on the top of the pile, needing alterations. There were other dresses of equally as nice a quality that everyone insisted that Rasha should have. Tamrack agreed, until Rasha told him that he needs to have something as equally as nice, because she was expecting him to escort her. Kran was also told that he also needs to buy a nice outfit, so he does not embarrass Elibet. Kran complained that they don't have any place to put it. Anything he buys will end up as wrinkly as everything else that he wears. He did not like it when Grimm told him that he will make them a special locker for their cabin, so that Elibet can hang up all her nice outfits, rather than leaving them nicely spread out on their top bunk. He was sure that Elibet would even leave room for him to hang up one outfit.

After they left Devaron, Krillgan and Ludia had decided that it was time to teach Richard the martial arts. When Ludia took over as instructor, Rasha would also come as a student, to try and support both of them. But now that the Togruta were aboard. The mothers had all their daughters partake as students, while the mothers sat behind Ludia, in case she needed them to demonstrate something. Ta'Yanna would go and sit in any of the mother's laps, and suck on a headtail, while she watched. Rudy would come inside the door to Cargo Bay 2, and just lay down, because there was no one to play with. Stoneman would just sit outside the door and watch, because it was more interesting than anything else he could do. Shaak liked, that even with the mats spread on the ground, Ludia still used the force to catch whoever was thrown, so they landed safely on the mats, and not go flying into a bulkhead.

At first Richard was apprehensive about having all these people in his class, but when he realized that they were there to learn as well, he really started to enjoy himself.

Grimm finally came up with a bracket system to hold the sewing desk in place, while the brackets were securely fastened to the deck. It did interfere slightly, with feeding fabric through the sewing machine, but the three daughters quickly got used to it. When they were not doing martial arts, then they were busy taking turns sewing the alterations to all the outfits. At the end of each day, there was always a fasten show. To show off all the work they did that day.

Krillgan took the Hydian Way all the way to the Botajet System. Only being knocked out of hyperspace, by pirates that one time. When he attacked their support ship, instead of going after their starfighters. The one pirate realised this was no ordinary person piloting the starfighter, and used his hyperspace drive on his Talon Starfighter, to exit the system. The support ship took a lot of damage to its in-system drives, before it was able to activate its hyperspace drive. Krillgan then turned his attention on the remaining starfighters. The Davaab-type Starfighter was the first one Krillgan eliminated, because it looked like it also had a hyperspace drive. The two Sith Mark VI Supremacy Class Starfighters, had nowhere to go. So they had to fight Krillgan. They were no match for his piloting skills, and superior starfighter, so they were easily destroyed. Not once did Krillgan feel the need to activate his ship's special force armour. Krillgan was knocked out of hyperspace a second time, but there was nothing apparent in regular space, to indicate what did it.

From the Botajet System, he went to the Vinsoth System. Then followed the route to the Tangrene System, and beyond, going to the computed values that the Voss had given him. He was looking for a barren world in a system that had a number of barren worlds. When he saw one that had a manmade structure on it. He believed he found his world. He had the planetary co-ordinates of his destination, but knew better than to land there. He landed his Starfighter in an impact crater, where it appeared that it would be protected on all four sides, with no easy way in or out. Even though there was a slight atmosphere. He did not want to try seeing if it was breathable. So he made all the precautions, as if he was going into the vacuum of space. First he had all the air from the cockpit section, pumped into the torpedo bay. Then he allowed the planet's atmosphere into the cockpit, before breaking the seal on the canopy, and climbing out. As was his habit, he closed the canopy after climbing out. It only took a couple of jumps for him to reach the top of the crater and peak out, to see if he has company waiting for him. Krillgan saw four War Robots walking around the base of the outside of the crater, trying to find a way in. Fortunately the sides were too steep for them to try and climb. Three of the robots looked like they had beam tubes for arms.

The Beam Tube, was the forerunner, of the blaster rifle. They ruled the battlefield at the time of Xim the Despot. Besides being bulkier than blasters, their biggest drawback was their long recharge times. Krillgan believed that in a battle, the robots would alternate firing the beam tubes in each arm. The fourth War Robot, looked bulkier, and had what looked like a rocket launcher on one shoulder. Its bulkier size was probably due to the internal storage of its spare rockets. It also looked like one arm had multiple barrels. It seemed heavy enough that the robot needed the other arm to help hold it up and aim it. Krillgan wasn't sure what predated Beam Tubes. But whatever did, was probably what was fired from those multiple barrels.

When the War Robots were out of sight, Krillgan jumped down, off of the crater. It was time to go hunting. The War Robots must have some form if infrared detection. Because as soon as Krillgan landed. The War Robots returned, and the one fired a rocket at Krillgan. Then it opened up on Krillgan with its other weapon. A multi-barrelled slug thrower. Now Krillgan remembered what was used on the battlefield, before beam weapons, as a trail of slugs impacted the ground behind him, as he ran for cover. The one robot with the rocket launcher stood its ground, as it had Krillgan within it range. While the other three robots closed on his location. To get him within range of their weapons, and to flush him out of hiding. Krillgan grabbed at a boulder high up on the crater wall. Pulling it with the force, until it became loose, and landed on top of the robot that was just standing there. Causing it to explode into a cloud of flames. This made Krillgan believe that the explosives, and possibly the propellant, in the rockets, are so old, that they have become unstable. Any sudden jar to the robot's body could set them off. He stored that thought in the back of his mind, while he thought of a strategy to eliminate the remaining robots. One went to go around the one side of the boulder he was hiding behind, while the other two went around the other side. Krillgan jumped over the boulder, to land just behind the one robot. It started to turn, while Krillgan was in the air. To get its arms trained on him. Only Krillgan sliced down with he was still in the air. Cleaving the upper half of the robot. Having lost mobility control, and targeting control. The robot tripped over its own feet, and discharged both arms into the ground. Permanently damaging both of them. If it tried firing again, it would blow its own arms off. It just lay there, with sparks flying inside of it. The one robot, when it noticed that Krillgan had moved from his hiding place, came back around, and fired at Krillgan. Krillgan deflected that bundle of energy into the barrel of the arm that was ready to fire, causing that arm to explode. Krillgan closed the gap between them, cutting the beam tube in half, as it was still recharging. Causing that arm to explode as well. He then severed it at the waist, rendering it immobile. In case it was communicating with the other robot, Krillgan than cleaved what resembled its head, in half, to render it useless. He then ran in the direction the robot he just neutralized came from, hoping to come up behind the fourth, and hopefully the last robot. His tactics confused the robot. Enabling Krillgan to get behind it, before it turned around. Slicing through one beam tube arm after another. Causing them both to explode, as they were both fully charged, ready to be fired. Again he sliced the robot at its waist, to keep it from following him, then cleaved its head to keep it from relaying his position.

Krillgan cautiously made his way to the buildings. Though he was reaching out with the force, he could not detect the robots, because they had no life in them. It was only when the force warned him about a rocket flying towards him, that he knew that there were other robots around. He easily deflected the rocket, so it exploded into a pile of rocks. Then he looked around, to see if he could spot the robot. He saw two standing there, like they were guarding a building. It looked like the one robot was ready to fire the multi-barrel slug thrower, but he must still be out of its range. The robots were not out of his range, as he grabbed a slab of rock with the force, and hurled it at the two robots. Both robots opened fire on the rock slab hurling towards them. The throw was hard enough, that he knocked them both against the wall of the building they were guarding, where the one robot exploded. The explosion destroyed both robots, and punched a small hole in the side of the building. This explosion also attracted the attention of two more robots. They came running around the corner of the building. When the one spotted Krillgan, it fired a rocket at him. It also brought its multi-barreled arm around to start firing at him. But Krillgan was close enough, that he could use force push on both of them. Slamming them against the wall of the same building. Again causing the one robot to explode. Destroying both robots. Now the hole in the wall was a considerable size.

Krillgan decided to go through the hole into the building, rather than through the main doors. Which were probably booby-trapped. Inside he found a phantom studying him. Krillgan could not recognize the race it came from. But it was easily twice as tall as him, and had the bulk in form to accommodate its size. Krillgan believed that when this creature was alive, it could easily have wrestled with a Rancor. Krillgan was surprised when the two Ashla Jedi appeared. They told him, that since he found his own way it, he does not have to worry about the booby-trapped door. All he has to do is free their friend. Krillgan asked them what species he comes from. The two Jedi looked at each other. They both admitted that they do not know how to pronounce it. Unfortunately, they are extinct. Which is a shame, because they were a very friendly, intelligent people. They told Krillgan to put the tip of his sword against the rock in the middle of the room. He should then pulse light force energy through the sword, into the rock. When the rock shatters, their friend will be free. Krillgan did as he was instructed. As soon as he placed the tip of his sword against the rock, he felt the dark force energy stored inside of it. As he pulsed the light force energy through the sword, he saw that one side of the rock glowed with light, while the other side appeared to be in a shadow. With the shadow getting smaller with each pulse. Finally there was no longer a shadow, and the rock exploded. The creature made happy noises, and tried to hug Krillgan, but its arms kept passing through him, since it remained in phantom form. It gave up, and hugged both Jedi at once. It made a happy comment, then disappeared. The two Jedi told Krillgan that this was the last time they could help him. They told him that they will not meet again, until he crosses over, permanently. They also warned him that bad company has just entered the system, and his starfighter is a defenseless target.

Krillgan took the hint, and ran for his starfighter. Lifting it out of the crater, while it was still powering up. Krillgan decided to vent the atmosphere, but not bleed in the air stored in the torpedo bay, until after the impending battle. As he left the atmosphere behind, his ship detected a Plug-6 Heavy Fighter built by the Mandalorians, and often used for smuggling. The pilot contacted Krillgan. It was a Sith. He demanded to know what he was doing in this system, and on the planet he just left? Krillgan told him that he just stopped by to visit an old friend, and see to it, that they made it home safely. The Sith pilot swore at Krillgan. He told him that he does not know what his interference has done. Krillgan asked the Sith if he is upset, because he now looks to be incompetent, in the eyes of his master? He then asked the Sith if the Dark Council knows that he has chosen to serve a dead Emperor, rather than them. But then, that is why he is flying an old relic of a starfighter, rather than flying one of their nice Furies. "That means beggars can't be choosers."

The Sith flew into a rage, and started shooting his laser cannons even before he was in range. Krillgan was disappointed. This Sith was not even going to be a challenge. Rather than destroy the starfighter outright, Krillgan decided to play. First he took out the dual laser cannons on the one side of the heavy fighter, leaving him with only the two laser cannons under his cockpit, and a more difficult to maneuver starfighter. Then he took out the small hyperspace drive. When the Sith realized that Krillgan was dismantling his ship. He broke off from the fight, and headed for the planet that Krillgan just came from. Hoping to find a place where he can hide his starfighter, from receiving any more damage. Krillgan let him go. He doubted that the Sith could build a hyperspace drive from what was left of the War Robots. If he tried heading to the next system on his intersystem drives alone, it would take him a number of years. The Sith would have to go into a deep meditative sleep to survive. Also this is Republic Space. So the Jedi would start hunting him, as soon as he made himself known. If he did somehow make it back to Sith Space, the Dark Council would have one of their people hunt him down. So he will be occupied for many years to come. If on the other hand, if he refuses to do anything, and just sulk. Than there will be a new ghost on the planet.

Krillgan decided not to go all the way to the Vinsoth System. The droid pointed out that it would be faster to stop in the Axxila System, and take the short route to the Celanon System, which is on the Hydian Way. Then he could meet up with the Phoenix on Bill'dit's world.

Grimm told Ludia where Krillgan wants to meet up with them. They themselves had just arrived on the one world where it is cheap to buy good quality tea. The Togruta had never encountered tea of such good quality. So they bought some, to present as gifts to the clan that would be hosting them, and to take some back to Lianna. Then they departed the planet to head to Bill'dit's world. They arrived first, so Ludia decided to go pick up the three swords. She liked the colour they glowed, when she touched them with the force. Bill'dit had even gone to the trouble of having a custom scabbard made for her sword, out of Reek leather, with a very intricate design hammered into it by a local artist. She told Bill'dit how beautiful it is and thanked him for it. She had to turn down the dinner invitation, because Krillgan was in the system, and should be landing shortly. Krillgan indicated that they need to leave as soon as he loads his starfighter on the Phoenix. Bill'dit and Fik'set were both disappointed, but said that they understood.

Krillgan told Ludia that he is being called to Voss again, but this time he is taking the Fenelar Phoenix. He quickly greeted each Togruta, then ushered them off of the ship. He told them Shili is not very far from where they are, so it should not be very hard finding a freighter to take them. He handed Shaak a bag of credits. Only to be used in an emergency. He gave them directions to Bill'dit's workshop. He told them that Bill'dit is a very good friend, and will see that they are well looked after. He promised to pick them up on this world, after they are finished whatever they are doing on Shili, and they will travel back to Lianna together. Shaak liked that. Since the Phoenix was the most comfortable freighter she has ever been on.

When they took off, they saw the swirling Infinite Gate in the system. With all space traffic giving it a wide birth. With a lot of private yachts just sitting there watching it. The Phoenix headed straight for the gate. Shortly after they entered it, they exited out, in the Voss System. The Voss traffic controller gave them the co-ordinates to Voss-Ka spaceport. The Gomak traffic controller ordered them to a different location. Krillgan told the Gomak traffic controller that he enjoyed there hospitality, the last time he was on their planet. But he anticipated that this trip, they will only have a brief stay, so he will have to take a raincheck on his offer. The Gomak traffic controller was very confused, because he had never had a pilot respond to him before.

When the Togruta entered Bill'dit's storefront, they were immediately ushered into the communications room, where they saw a swirling image on a huge monitor. They asked each other if that is the Phoenix flying to the center of the swirling image? They saw the Phoenix enter, then it and the swirling image disappeared. Bill'dit identified himself to the ladies, and asked them how they knew the Phoenix? Shaak told them that everyone on the Phoenix are their friends. They just arrived on the Phoenix. But Krillgan was in a hurry, and ushered them off, saying that his friend Bill'dit will help them get to Shili. So they came here to meet the big and mighty Bill'dit. She then introduced herself, and knelt down and gave Bill'dit a hug. Telling him that any friend of Krillgan and the Phoenix's crew, is her friend as well. Then she went up to Fik'set and did the same. All the other Togruta did the same. So Bill'dit and Fik'set found out that they were three female Togruta companions, with their three daughters who are also companions. Bill'dit and Fik'set were able to have guests for dinner after all. They even brought their families to dinner, something they only do on rare occasions. During dinner they found out that the Togruta were instructed to wait for the Phoenix on this world, after they are finished with Shili. So they knew they will have time to share some stories then. Bill'dit was happy that he had Fik'set talk the one freighter Captain into delay his departure for Shili, by a couple of hours. So after dinner the Togruta were sent back to the Spaceport, and told the name of the freighter they will be boarding. They were assured that they had a place to stay, when they returned.

It was the Voss mystic and some acolytes that met them, when they departed the Phoenix. Krillgan was surprised that they showed a certain degree of sadness in their faces. Every time he has met them until now, they have been careful to hide their emotions. The Voss mystic asked Krillgan to walk with her, while the acolytes led the crew away to a place where dinner has been prepared for them. Even Rudy and Stoneman were led to Voss Commandos, who were taking them to a place where they can go hunting.

Krillgan asked the Voss mystic, what was wrong? The mystic told him that Kaijan is dead.

"We greatly underestimated the power of the Emperor, and his ability to interfere with our ability to see the future. The first knowledge we had of this, was Stretch's death. Something we did not foresee. We also did not foresee Kaijan's death. Kaijan had arranged a truce with the Morgukai elders, to arrange for their help in completing his next mission. The elders had sent four warriors to escort him. But instead of escorting him, they surrounded him and attacked him. The Emperor had inflamed their hearts, because Kaijan was wearing Morgukai armour. Even though Kaijan claimed that he fought fairly, not using his force abilities. That the other Morgukai that were present even testified of the fight to the elders, or he would have never been granted this truce. But they did not listen to him, and killed him. Betraying all Morgukai."

"When we found out what they had done, we were enraged. We showed them no mercy when we destroyed them. Now it is up to you to complete what Kaijan had started. You should be warned that the Emperor is even stronger than he was before. Kaijan tried to complete all of Stretch's missions before started on his own. He was only able to complete one. The Emperor's people were able to get to the other places before Kaijan, and even set up ambushes that he was able to escape."

The Voss mystic told Krillgan that these next two missions are the most crucial of all of them. As there are multitudes of dead, with their life force energy still connected to them. A viable feast of energy, if the Emperor can get his hands on them. Without them, the Emperor will never be powerful enough to create a corporeal body for himself to inhabit, during this generation. He would have to find another way. The missions that will be left after that, will only be clean up. Delaying his ability even further.

The mission that Kaijan was trying to accomplish, but was killed, was the liberation of the Morguki that were betrayed by their brethren to the M'dweshuu cult. They were executed, because they would not bow to their ways. For the Morgukai it is the lowest point in their history, were Morgukai betrayed Morgukai. All their bodies have been entombed in a special Mausoleum. Even those of the cult members that were killed by the first Churabba the Hutt's people. Somehow the dead cultist have been able to keep all the dead Morgukai and their families trapped in the Mausoleum, and have communicated with the Emperor of their presence. She told Krillgan that the Morgukai's cooperation is crucial to everyone's liberation. They will be battling the dead, while Krillgan figures out how to free them. The Morgukai need to know, that the ones that enter the Mausoleum, will probably not return to the living, to fellowship with them again. She also cautioned Krillgan that one cannot kill the dead, since they are dead already. All you can do is injure them.

After dinner, they were ready to leave. Even Stoneman and Rudy had returned from hunting. With Stoneman carrying all their kills. They were planning on eating on the Phoenix after it lifted off. Their kills had not yet been dressed. Krillgan assumed that the Voss knew how to look after the hides of their game animals. Tamrack went aboard the Phoenix and returned with a couple of tubs. Krillgan and Ludia had already started dressing the kill, with the crew helping were they could. Richard and Ta'Yanna just stood there watching. Having never seen their parents do this before.

The internal organs went into the tubs. Hoofs, horns, antlers, skulls, brains, and intestines, stayed with the hides, for the Voss to process. They removed the eyeballs, because Stoneman and Rudy liked playing a game. Stoneman would throw some eyeballs into the air, and Rudy had to catch them in his mouth before they hit the deck. Of course, anything that entered Rudy's mouth was eaten. So the game did not last very long. One of the two tubs went into the cooler, for Stoneman and Rudy to eat tomorrow. What was in the one tub was their dinner for today. Most of the carcasses went into the freezer unit, with a couple going into the cooler, with the tub that is in there.

Everyone in the crew enjoyed the small break. They knew that it was not going to be until they lifted off, that they will find out what this break cost them.

Shaak the Akul Killer, her companions, and daughters, were welcome back to the original clan that sponsored them. Since they brought them much prestige. From there they travelled to the clan of their mates. So that their daughters could meet their grandparents. They feasted and hunted, and had a good time. All the while they listened to the people. Was there an orphaned male with no companions? Finally, they heard of a male Togruta that lost both of his companions to an akul, and was looking for someone to kill it, so his companions can rest in peace.

Shaak decided to go investigate this young man. To see if he was the one they were looking for. Wherever Shaak went, the others followed. They removed their beautiful cloaks, so that no one could tell where they came from. Shaak also packed away her akul cape. So she would not be recognised as an Akul Killer. She did not remove her necklace, but wore it under her blouse. When they approached the village they were told about, they found out that it was not a young man. It was a man in age, between Shaak and her daughter. It was a good age to be the mate of the Ambassador Chask. They enquired about the man. They say that he was a good man to be with, before his companions died. They even had potential prospects lined up to be mates. But his companions wanted to challenge themselves against an akul first. They knew that the last akul killer was an off-world Togruta female. They convinced themselves that if she could do it, so could they. It turns out that the akul did not agree with their logic. They were both severely injured. By the time the one companion was able to drag his injured companions to their village. They were beyond anything that the Shaman could do for them, and passed away. Since then the man has been trying to find a Togruta to challenge the akul. He is not a good companion to others, when they go hunting, because he keeps lamenting that the only living Akul Killer is on another planet.

Shaak decided to talk to the man. She told him that she heard that he has been looking for someone to kill an akul for him. She was wondering why he did not kill it himself. Every Togruta is capable of killing an akul. He told her to stop mocking him. His companions thought like that, but it got them killed. Shaak told him that she wasn't mocking him. What his companions believed was true. They just did not know how to prove what they believed. Because they behaved as ones who had never gone hunting before. Just because you know you can kill a creature, does not mean that you can just walk up to it and kill it. All Togruta are taught the basics for hunting all the creatures that they enjoy to eat, and are good at it. But many forget were this knowledge came from, and in some instances, it cost someone their life. What Shaak said made sense to the man. He told her that he was willing to listen, if she had something worthwhile to share. Instead of sharing, Shaak asked him what his plans for his life was, after the akul was dead. He became upset again. He told her that she talks as if it is a sure thing. Shaak told him that the akul's death was inevitable. Whether it is at the hands of a Togruta, or it chokes on a bone, or it simply dies of old age. There is a very good chance that the akul will die before he does. Then what will he do? He asked her, if she was a Shaman? Shaak smiled and thanked him for the compliment. She just told him that she is just a good hunter, and has learnt a few things over the years. One always feels better off, finding a good kill, if they expect a good feast afterwards. If he has no plans for after the akul is dead, then he cannot kill the akul. In his mind, the akul will live forever. The young man sat there and thought. He confessed to Shaak that before his companions died, they had talked about looking for mates. They even had some companions that they were thinking of approaching. But now his companions are dead, and all the females they were interested in, have all taken mates. Without his companions, he has no future.

Shaak told the man that she knows of a Togruta female that is close to his age. Because of life's circumstances, she had no Togruta to bond with, for her companions. Instead she bonded with two Twi'Lek females, who love her, and cannot imagine living without her. Because of their relationship, it is hard for them to find suitable mates. She was hoping that he would consider himself a candidate, but only after he has fulfilled his destiny, by avenging the deaths of his companions. This man felt emotions in him that he thought were long dead. He knew now that he could think about the future. A time when the akul is dead. Now he realized that in a sense, he did want the akul to live forever. Because in his mind, when it died, he died. But now he knows that he can live after the akul is dead. He told Shaak that he was ready to listen.

Instead of sharing anything with him. She made him share how his companions died. She wanted him to go into detail, describing their moves, and how the Akul reacted to them. As she suspected, they approached the akul the same way her mate did, as well as how his companion did. After he finished, she asked him if he was aware that many of the moves the Togruta learnt to do in hunting, their ancestors learnt from watching the akul. Because the akul saw an akul attacking it, it knew what moves to anticipate. Which is how it knew to counter what it did. To kill the akul you must attack it as a predator it does not know. So it cannot anticipate and counter the death blow. The man asked Shaak, if this is something she can teach him? How sure is she that this will work? Shaak told him that she can teach him. Then she brought her necklace out of her blouse. She told him that this is the proof, that what she can teach him will work. She did ask one favour of him. She asked that when he goes to face the akul, that he take their daughters with him. So that they can have the privilege of wearing the claw necklaces and earrings, just as her companions do. The man said that he would be honored to have them back him.

When the people of the village found out that the strangers that came to them, are none other than Shaak the Akul Killer, and her companions, Shaas and Bandaa, they were in awe. They asked, if they had come, because the man somehow got a hold of them? To come avenge his companions. Shaak replied that she had come to reprimand the man, for taking so long to kill the akul himself. The man told them that what Shaak said is true. Everything she has told him is true. Now he has the confidence, that he can avenge his companions. The people of the village were a little worried, and asked their Shaman to do something. The Shaman wisely asked them to ask the man, when he would be going to confront the akul? The man told him that he does not know yet. The men and women of this village taught him and his companions how to hunt most creatures of Shili, and their village enjoyed the bounty. He has since found out that much of what he was taught, was learnt from watching the akul. One cannot hunt an akul like an akul, and hope to be successful. So he must learn to hunt the akul as a creature capable of beating the akul. They asked him, what creature is this? He told them that he does not know yet. Shaak has not told him. They asked Shaak, what creature is it that they will be teaching him to mimic? She told them that she will teach him to mimic the creature she did. This creature is called Andriel. Her companions almost snorted, as they were sipping some tea they made from what they purchased from that planet, and became all embarrassed by their reaction. Their daughters had trouble to keep from laughing, both because of the mothers reaction, and because they knew who Andriel is. Shaak told the people of the village that Andriel has beautiful red fur. It is a very intelligent, and confident creature. If you do not threaten it, then you can learn from the Andriel. But if you do threaten it, you will most surely die. She had the good fortune of studying it for a few years before it disappeared to find a safe place to raise its family. It was because of what she learnt from it, that she could kill the akul that she did. Now the people of the village felt better, about Shaak, her companions, and their daughters being there. They opened their homes for them to live with them, while they trained the man.

So they would not be a burden on the village, the first thing they did in the morning, is go hunting. So the village ate well while they were there. Word spread to the surrounding villages, that the Akul Killer was training the man that lost his companions, so he could avenge them. So many companions came by, and found a place where they could spy on the training. Most felt disappointed, and stopped watching. Since everything they did, they already knew. It was only the man that understood that he was being taught something different. The only companions that snuck back on a regular basis to watch them, was a group of young men around the same ages as the daughters. They even sent them gifts of furs and meat, to let them know that they are interested in them.

Shaak being a concerned mother, contacted the daughters' grandparents, so they can do a proper inquiry, as to whether the young men are good mate material, and if they know that if they decide to marry the daughters, they will need to move away from Shili.

The Jedi Council had not been pleased with the report on the Krillgan. Labeling him as an intelligent man, with insight into Devaronian Law. It bothered them that he knew how to read the Jedi symbols, and preferred a force sword over a lightsaber. It also bothered them that he could use the force in ways that they can't. In ways that they only heard of, in the stories of some of the old masters. What bothered them the most, is his ability to use dark side force energy, and they cannot interfere. They were afraid that he would resurrect the old Bogan beliefs, and start another civil war amongst the Jedi. Just when it seems like they were gaining the upper hand against the Sith. They need to see if they can expose his true nature. Which means that they need to setup another test. They also need to send a different Master from the High Council. The last Master they sent, regards the Krillgan too highly, and does not consider him a threat to the Jedi.

After taking off from Voss, the Phoenix headed for the Lianna System on the Cadinth Run. Even though it seemed they were going in the opposite direction from where they wanted to go. They were looking at the quickest way out of the Tion Cluster. At the Lianna System they took the Perlemian Trade Route to the Columex System where they caught the Salin Corridor, and took it all the way to Hutt Space and the Si'klaata Cluster. Where they would find the Kintan world. Home world of the Nikto people.

They did not contact traffic control, they entered the planet's atmosphere like smugglers. They had the planetary coordinates where Kaijan landed his starfighter. They also had the coordinates were the Morgukai secretly gather for training. They landed next to Kaijan's ship, and Krillgan, Ludia, Rasha, and Tamrack exited the Phoenix, to go confront the Morgukai.

Tamrack was not happy that Rasha was coming with them. She was noticeably pregnant, and they would be battling ghosts. He wanted her to wear Krans bounty hunter armour. But it could not be adjusted to fit her, so Tamrack wore it. Instead she wore her leather pants from Krillgans wedding. Even though she could not close them up. Instead Grimm gave her fasteners and straps that stretch, so that the pants were comfortable. Some of the straps she used as suspenders, so the pants would not fall down on her. On top she wore Krillgan's leather jacket. Which came down below her waist and hips, so the top part of her pants were hidden. Krillgan and Ludia assured Tamrack, that the leather Rasha is wearing, is better armour than what he has on. Krillgan also pulled Tamrack aside, and told him that he will not have peace in his cabin, if he does not let Rasha go. Something that he had to learn from experience, when Ludia was pregnant for the first time. So Tamrack relented.

The Morgukai Nikto stopped practicing, when this strange group was spotted approaching there practice area. They were led by a man in unusual armour, with a sword on his back, and a modified blaster pistol on his hip. But no weapons in his hand. Behind him where two females both dressed in leather. The lighter haired female also had a sword strapped to her back, and a lightsaber on her hip. She definitely did not look like any Jedi they have ever seen. The darker haired female also had a lightsaber on her hip. But she was carrying a modified assault blaster rifle. The way she carried it, it was obvious that she was used to using it. Again not someone they would consider a Jedi. They were followed by a man in either upgrade Neo-Crusader armour, or a copy. He was carrying a modified blaster rifle with a tube for launching rockets. It can safely be assumed that his backpack held more rockets. He was either a bounty hunter, or a mercenary. This was definitely a group not to be trifled with. It would cost them many lives if they tried to subdue them. But they were walking in the open, not like someone who had come to attack them.

The elders sent a runner to intercept them. To find out why they are there. The runner came back and told the elders that the armoured one in front claims that they are coming here in Kaijan's name, and no, they do not need an armed escort. That last statement was like a slap in the face to the elders. They sent four Morgukai to escort Kaijan to this place. None of them showed up, and it was like their trail was swept clean, because none of their best trackers could find them. So something bad had happened. They positioned there people so that there would be no accidental contact between them and the people that are coming. Then the elders sat down in front of them, showing that they are ready to talk rather than fight. It seems that their guests knew that the Morgukai respect their training ground as sacred ground. Because three remained at the edge, while only the one in front, in the strange armour, approached them, and sat down. He removed his helmet, as befitting a man who was there to talk. When he did, one of their people approached the elders from behind, and apologized. He told them that this is the force user that fought his way to Garblaque the Hutt's Throne Room, then showed him respect. The one they told the elders about. The only force user that they met, that they could respect. The elders remembered the curious story. They assumed that the four that are here, are the same ones that were with him in the Throne Room. A very interesting group.

The one elder spoke. "We understand basic healer. Do you know the reason Kaijan could not come himself?"

"Kaijan is dead! Killed by the four Morgukai you entrusted to protect him. To bring him safely to this place. They struck him down from behind like cowards, because the dead Sith Emperor stirred up the hate they had in their hearts toward him. Because he bested a Morgukai in battle, without using the force, and wore his armour as a trophy, which was his right."

Krillgan told them where this happened, and the reaction of those who sent Kaijan. Because they dishonored Kaijan, who was the Morgukai's ward, and they dishonored all Morgukai by breaking the truce.

An elder turned and told a Morgukai where he will find the four who were sent to escort Kaijan. He was sent to verify what they were told.

They patiently sat there and waited. Only being interrupted by one Morgukai. It was the elders' tea time. It was his responsibility to make the tea for the elders. He took it upon himself to make tea for the guests as well. He brought out the tea, and the one sitting in front of the elders indicated he wanted to hold the pot. After he held it, he turned around and spoke to his people. What he said embarrassed the elders, but they did not say anything. After he returned to his place. One who understood basic, told him that the one sitting with the elders, told his comrades that there was no poison in the tea. That is why the elders were embarrassed. But they know the man had the right to be suspicious.

When the Morgukai returned, he said that he found a funeral pyre burning. He assumed that the body that was on it, was Kaijan's. He found the four bodies of the ones who were supposed to be escorts. They were all naked. It appears that their armour was torn off of their bodies while they were still alive, and destroyed before them. They died with fear in their eyes. Not as Morgukai. He recommends that their names be stricken from their records as being Morgukai, and their hereditary line as being tainted. The elders agreed.

Krillgan could not understand what the man talking to the elders said. But the ones behind him could, and they were whispering. An elder asked him, if he lit the funeral pyre? Krillgan said he did. He had only been on one mission with Kaijan. During that time he found him to be an honourable man. One that he was willing to call a friend. He felt it his duty to say goodbye to him in this way. The elders all nodded their agreement. They asked him about the ones that are with him. He told them that the lighter haired female is his mate. She is also a force user, and trained as a better warrior than he is. The darker haired female is a friend. She is not a force user, but is force sensitive, as he believes the Morgukai are. It means that he can touch her with the force and empower her. To others it would appear that she is a force user, because she would display the same physical characteristics that he could. Only she could still not use the force, so could not move an object with the force, like he can. She is mated to the man behind her. A onetime Commander of a mercenary unit, employed by Garblaque the Hutt. But released from his employment when his Command was decimated, because of false information given to Garblaque the Hutt, by a Barseg Nobleman.

The one elder was curious, and asked what he meant by empowering someone who is force sensitive. Krillgan pointed to a boulder at the edge of the practice area. He asked, if the boulder is too heavy for one man to pick-up? They all agreed that it is. He also asked, if they agreed that it was too far away, for one from their group to reach it in one jump? He asked them to pick a volunteer, and have them step forward. He will empower him, so that they can reach it in one jump, then pick up the boulder by himself. The elders called one of theirs to step forward, and told him what the healer said he could accomplish, once the healer touches him with the force. The man could not describe the power that he suddenly felt. The jump he made was small compared to what he felt he could do. He also felt that he could lift a much larger boulder than he did. Two Morgukai stepped between Krillgan and the one holding the boulder. They wanted to see if they could use their abilities to block the transfer of force energy. Their comrade cried out, as he could no longer hold the boulder up, and was forced to drop it. Using just enough strength, to push it far enough away, that it did not break his legs, and crush his feet, when it landed. Landing directly in front of him. Krillgan jumped up and jumped over the two men. He told them that he hopes they feel happy placing their comrade in a lot of pain. He has torn muscles all up and down his body. If he does not heal him, he could never be a Morgukai again. One of the elders translated for the Morgukai, what the healer just said. He also asked the volunteer how he felt. He told them that when he could no longer feel the healers touch through the force. His whole body felt wracked in pain, as he tried to move the boulder enough, not to crush him as it fell. His whole body was paralyzed with pain. But now he feels in his whole body, how his foot feels when the blood was cut off, and suddenly returned. He believes this man is healing him, and soon he will be whole. The two that had blocked the force, were embarrassed about what they just put their friend through. While at the same time, they were all amazed by how far the healer jumped. Others that knew basic, were telling those around them, that the healer admitted that it is his mate, who has been trained as a warrior. They already knew that he is a good fighter, even without using the force. They wondered what she was capable of.

After the Morgukai was healed, Krillgan walked back and sat in front of the elders. He then explained to them why he was there. That the cultists that had betrayed their brethren to their deaths, where getting ready to betray them once again, by turning them over to the dead Sith Emperor. So that he could be further empowered by consuming the life force energy that is still clinging to them. He is to find a way to free their people, before the Emperor's people come. But he was told that he needs the Morgukai's help to get to their people. He was also told that any Mogukai that help him, will probably be killed, while battling the dead cultists.

The elders turned around, and had a meeting with their people. They agreed that this force user believes everything he has shared with them. The question is, do they believe him, and how do they help him? The four oldest of the active Morgukai, volunteered to help him. They were approaching the age when they would no longer be considered active, and become elders. They told the others that this sounds like the type of challenge they were trained for. They were trained not to fear death, but if it comes their way, to embrace it, as it is the beginning of the next challenge. If this can also help erase the biggest stain on their people's history, then it needs to be done. If this force user is really a deceiver, then he will be entombed along with all the other bodies. The rest of the Morgakai agreed, they will follow at a safe distance, in case there are tomb raiders following these people.

As they approached the Mausoleum, Krillgan could feel the life force energy that the Emperor was craving. He knew where they are. They are in a mountain. He just did not know how to get inside. They came across a cliff face covered in vines. As they drew closer, the group could see carvings at the base of the cliff. The Morgukai told the four where to stand, as they went two to either side. With one on each side climbing up some vines to get to a special point. The Morgukai each placed their left hand on a hand image carved in the rocks. Then as one, they pressed it, and the entrance way to the Mausoleum slowly opened inward.

The Morgukai warned them not to go beyond the double doors of the entrance way. It seemed like good advice, since the vines blocked a lot of the light from entering. At least they were able to see what was carved on the doors, now that the vines were not covering them. It looked like symbols, possibly the ancient writing of the Nikto people. The question, was it the name of this place, or was it a warning? Two of the Morgukai went just beyond the doors, and returned with two torches, presenting the ends to the force users. Krillgan and Ludia both felt that the Morgukai wanted them to light them. They also believed it was a test. The Morgukai have been taught all their lives what force users are capable of doing. Now they want to see if it is true. After the torches were lit, they placed their flaming heads into holes in the wall. They all felt the air rush in behind them, into the blackness that is before them. One by one, torches on the hallway in front of them came to life. It was like the flames were marching down the hallway before them, into the heart of the mountain. The one Morgukai who could speak basic, told them that what they were seeing, is the flow of breathable air, into the Mausoleum. Once the doors are closed, the air stops flowing. When it does, there is no air for the torches, and they go out.

It was when torches started igniting in the large room at the end of the long hallway, that the two torches were pulled out of the wall, and mounted in their holders on the wall. With the Morgukai leading the way, they proceeded down the hallway. They saw engraved scenes on the walls on either side. When a torch flickered it was like the scene came to life. The scenes depicted what the cultist did to their fellow Nikto. There was no sugar coating or downplaying what they did. They saw villages on fire. They saw the cultists holding children, with the common stabbing swords at their throats. The forerunner of the Force Pike. The parents were forced to swear allegiance to the cult. If they refused. The children were slaughtered, and the parents dragged to the main temple of the cult, and offered as a blood sacrifice to the M'dweshuu star that they worshipped.

The temple was depicted as both a temple and an observatory. They saw the betrayal of Morgukai cult members. Betrayed by their fellow Morgukai. The free Morgukai fought back, even though their families were being held hostage. They only had their stabbing spears, while many of the non Morgukai cultists had blaster tubes. There were more scenes, but when they were about halfway down the hallway, one of the Morgukai told them something is coming. Krillgan and Ludia could also detected a wave of dark force energy coming towards them. Then the wave materialised into the cultists, here to do battle with them. At least the dead had to take on solid form, if they wanted to battle the living.

When Krillgan realized that the dark force energy, was in the cultists themselves. He knew what was holding everyone else here. The ghosts of the dead cultists. So he had to purge the dark force energy out of them. He decided that the best way to do it, is with lightning. He could throw pure light force energy at them, but it would not hurt them in any way. They will just keep fighting. But lightning was something they could feel. It would burn them on the outside, while purging them on the inside. So he started reaching past the Morgukai as they were fighting, inflicting lightning on their opponents. Ludia understood Krillgan's tactics, and started doing the same. They started forcing the cultists back with the lightning. There was now a gap between the living and the dead. Krillgan jumped into the gap, and released a full blast of lightning from both hands. Frying the bodies of the dead that were in front, and forcing the cultists to retreat even faster. Ludia followed suit. Giving Krillgan a chance to build up some energy for another blast. Krillgan told the Morgukai that were now behind them, to cut off the head of the fallen cultists, and give them a good boot. They do not want them getting up behind them, and attacking them. This way they have to hunt for their head, before they can re-enter the fray. In this way, Krillgan and Ludia were able to force the cultists back in retreat, until they came to the main room. The main room itself, was shelf after shelf of skeletons. Fortunately the skeletons stayed where they were, it was the solid form of the ghosts that they were concerned about.

It was also a good thing that the group was focused on what was in front of them, rather than what was behind them. Or Tamrack and Rasha might have blasted the head off of a friendly ghost. When he jumped between Krillgan and Ludia. Krillgan called his name, "Kaijan!" After discharging lightning, Krillgan gave him a hug. Kaijan told him that it is only in this place that he can take on a physical form. He thanked Krillgan for the burning. It meant a lot to him, to know that he cared. Then Kaijan discharged force lightning from his hands.

Between the three of them they were able to maintain a wall of force lightning, blasting into the cultists. The cultists still tried coming around the wall. With the Morgukai on one side, and Rasha and Tamrack on the other. Rasha and Tamrack were doing as Krillgan told them. If they spot a cultist, blow their heads off. They are wasting their charges, if they shoot them anywhere else. Unfortunately, some of the cultists had blaster tubes. They were able to use them to kill two of the Morgukai. What Krillgan was happy about, was the ghosts of the dead Morgukai stayed and fought on, rather than going to the place calling them. This encouraged the other dead Morgukai in the Mausoleum, to start fighting for their freedom, and attacked the cultists from behind. This caused Krillgan, Kaijan, and Ludia to stop making the wall of lightning, and start concentrating on individual cultists, so they did not accidently injure an ally. They went through the room, with ghost battling ghost. Pouring lightning into the ghost that had dark force energy, until they were purged. Finally Kaijan called out to them. Telling them that he can finish up with the few that were remaining. They are needed outside, as the Emperor has sent his followers, to secure this place for him.

Krillgan and Ludia ran for the main entrance, with Rasha and Tamrack right behind them. The two living Morgukai stayed with Kaijan. Watching his back, so a cultist did not attack him from behind.

The four of them found the Morgukai outside the Mausoleum, pinned down behind cover. With columns of Imperial Troopers, pouring blaster fire around them. The Morgukai only have melee weapons, so had no way to fire back. They did kill the two Sith that were leading this attack, but at a price. There was still a Sith Lord at the back, directing the assault.

When they were close enough, Tamrack launched a rocket into the middle of each column. To let the Imperial Troopers know, that the fighting has changed. Krillgan reached out and strengthened four Morgukai, who immediately jumped up, leaving their force pikes where they were. Instead they activated their lightsabers. Because Krillgan had empowered four of them, he was not able to draw his own weapon. Ludia also empowered four Morgukai, who reacted the same way, not wanting to be outdone by her husband. The eight of them advanced on the Imperial Troopers, reflecting their blaster bolts back at them. Behind this protective wall. The rest of the Morgukai advanced, engaging the Troopers in Melee combat, for which the Troopers were not prepared and were easily eliminated. The four that Krillgan had empowered looked at him. He knew they wanted him to release them. They quickly surrounded the Sith Lord, cutting him off from the force. With him at their mercy, one quickly beheaded him. The fight was over. The Morgukai looked around at each other and smiled. Probably the most emotion they had shown in their life. They defeated three Sith, it was a good fight.

Krillgan went to see if there were any Morgukai that were only injured and needed healing. The healthy Morgukai checked the bodies of the Imperials. If any were only injured, they showed them mercy, by quickly dispatching them. When they were finished, they looked for burnable fuel for two fires. They were not going to bury their bodies in the Mausoleum. They did discuss whether the dead Morgukai could be interned in the Mausoleum. As they did die defending it. In the end they decided that they should be treated as any other Morgukai that died in battle. Hence the two bonfires. One for their own, who died honourably, including the two who died in the Mausoleum. The other for the Imperials. Since they were not going to leave their bodies to rot, and desecrate this area.

After that Krillgan, Ludia, Rasha, and Tamrack, were invited back to the closest of the Kajain'sa' Nikto villages, were they will celebrate the events of that day. During the feast, one of the Morgukai that were in the Mausoleum, described the battle to everyone in the village. The one who knew basic translated for him, so the four from the Phoenix could understand. They told everyone how surprised they were when a ghost jumped into their midst. That the healer hugged him, and called him by name, instead of blasting him with lightning, was a bigger surprise. That this mixed-breed Nikto even came to help them, showed them that he was a man of honour. There were nods all around. This Kaijan did make one request. He told them that the only thing his father did to help him, was tell him to be proud of who he is. Then he threw him out of his house, because they could not hide him anymore. He knows that because of him, his father's line has been removed from the ranks of eligible Morgukai. But his brothers and sisters did nothing wrong, and have strong offspring. He asked that if one of the offspring pasts the test to be Morgukai. That he be allowed to be trained. Theirs is still an honourable family. The elders told everyone that they will discuss his request. His actions, even after he died, gives strength to his voice. The man said that Kaijan made one more strange comment. He told him before they departed, that he was leading the people to the sacred Mordecai training ground. Only, because he was the only force user, they will all be training on him. Everyone's comment, was what an unusual Nikto. Krillgan realized that this was the closest that a Nikto came to telling a joke, and smiled.

The Morgukai that spoke basic, told Krillgan that Kaijan wanted him to know a little about his life growing up. Like other mixed-breed youngsters, he learnt to survive on the streets. Fighting was a constant part of his life. As he became older, he became better. It was something he enjoyed doing. It was after he started to demonstrate that he was a force user. That a male Voss mystic found him, and took him into the wilderness to train him. He told him that he would not be trained in the Voss ways, but instead he would be trained in the ways his brother on another planet was being trained, that the Voss were keeping an eye on. He said the training would not be exact, because his brother is a healer.

Shaak and her companions made sure they took the time to have stone knives made for their daughters. The daughters were proficient in their use, and how to hide them on their bodies. Since their mothers let them have access to theirs. But they were excited to finally have their own.

When Shaak thought that Hm'Basha was ready to face the akul, she let him know. There was no point in wasting everyone's time, by continuing with his training. So the next morning, after the mothers made sure their daughters had a hearty breakfast. Hm'Basha set out for the akul's den with the daughters acting as his companions. Shaak and her companions kept themselves busy in the village. The village's chief invited them to join him for tea. He really liked this tea that the ladies brought with them. He asked Shaak, why she and her companions did not go with them? Shaak told him that if she went with them, no matter who killed the akul, people would say that she killed it. By staying in the village, the one who kills the akul will receive the recognition they deserve. The village chief noticed that Shaak did not name Hm'Basha as the akul killer, and asked her about it? He thought he heard Shaak proclaim that Hm'Basha was ready. Shaak assured him that he is ready. But when staring down the akul, with all the adrenaline flowing through his body, there is a chance that he might revert to the fighting style he has been taught all his life. So then it will be up to one of their daughters to kill it, as they are equally comfortable with both styles. But if that happens, she could not see Hm'Basha recovering from his injuries, even if they are minor. It would be easier to die, than admit that he failed. The chief could see her point, and hoped that Hm'Basha kept his head, and followed through with what Shaak taught him. No matter what, their time here has been a great honor for his village.

Hm'Basha led the procession through the tall grass, always keeping a wary eye open for any eventuality. It was not only the akul that can kill you. The daughters were equally as cautious. Also aware of the three young men that were following them. The ones who sent them gifts, showing they are interested in them. They encountered no other prey animals, and the game animals they encountered they left alone.

It was almost mid-day, when they spotted the den opening. Hm'Basha went in first, followed by the three daughters. The young men just stayed at the opening and watched.

The akul was not happy being awaken from its nap. It had gone hunting that morning, and had a fresh kill. It had gorged its belly, and had buried the rest for later. So it was sleeping as its stomach digested its meal. It recognises the scent of the first intruder. It had encountered this man before. It did not like that he was back. The akul got up and growled to show its displeasure. The females that followed the man into the den made it nervous, and it started pacing in the back of the den, as it continued to growl. Then it saw the three heads peeking through the den opening. The akul knew that any avenue of escape was cut off. It stopped pacing, and issued a challenge. If they are here to fight, it will meet their challenge. It has done this before. The man started to approach it, but he did not move like the others. He did not move like an akul. He moved like a different creature. A different predator. The akul had all its fur on it back stand up, to make it look larger. It was ready to attack when the man was close enough.

Hm'Basha was nervous and excited. Shaak was a good teacher. He moved the way she taught him, and he saw the akul did not like it. The akul did not like facing an Andriel. He fiend an attack. The akul bought it, and swiped with his paw, where he thought he would be. He easily slipped under the paw, and thrust his hunting spear into the akul's heart. Then he quickly spun out of the way, as the akul lashed out at him with its hind leg in a retaliatory strike. Then it collapsed. The akul is dead, just like Shaak promised. He knelt by the body with tears in his eyes. In a way he was sorry that it had to die. But it took the lives of his companions, and he lost much of his life when that happened. But know he has a new life, and new hope for the future. Hm'Basha did not know when the daughters had each taken on of his head tails with theirs. But when he became aware of their presence again. He was glad they did. The four of them dragged the body of the akul out of the den, where the young men said they would guard it, while they gathered what they needed to build a stretcher for the body.

The daughters used their new cloaks as the bed for the stretcher, they knew that no one would say anything bad, if they got akul blood on them. They attached a long pole to the one end of the stretcher, so all four could pick up the one end, and drag the stretcher together. When they were ready, they picked up the one end, and left at a brisk pace. They all had a lot of adrenaline to burn. The young men following behind, having to jog just to keep up.

It was approaching the time of the evening meal, when someone spotted seven hunters approaching, and four were dragging a kill. Everyone in the village went outside the main entrance to see for themselves. Little children sat on their parents' shoulders to watch. They were given little ribbons to wave, because real heroes were coming to their village. Shaak and her companions were not the only ones standing there with tears in their eyes. When the hunters came to the main entrance of the village Hm'Basha could not help himself. He went up to Shaak and hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. Then he cried on her shoulder. When he recomposed himself, he went up to Shaas and Bandaa, and hugged and kissed them both. The daughters were all smiles seeing how their mothers were being treated. They dragged the body of the akul the rest of the way into the village, and used their new knives, to start dressing the carcass. They will let Hm'Basha decide how he wants the meat portioned up. They need to start preparing the fur, and by prior agreement, the akul's claws are theirs. Others came and hammered out the teeth from the skull, so that they can get started on preparing the necklace.

When Hm'Basha returned to them, he started portioning up the meat. Giving the first portions to Shaak and her companions. He then gave a portion to the village chief, then a portion to the parents of his companions. He sent a portion to the clan that sponsored Shaak and her companions, so that they would know that she was involved in another akul kill. He next sent a portion to the grandparents' village, so that they would know that the granddaughters are all companions of an Akul Killer. He then checked with the chief's wife, about how much more of the akul's meat they would need for tonight's celebrations. With all that out of the way, Hm'Basha took what remained of the akul, and with his three companions, went outside of the village, and burnt it all to dust. Then they threw the cooled ashes into the wind, so what was left of the akul would nourish the planet.

It was a wonderful celebration. With Hm'Basha telling over and over again, how he killed the akul, by being an Andriel. The young men were also invited to share what they saw from the mouth of the den. They all mentioned how calm and confident Hm'Basha looked, which was in stark contrast to how he said he felt. That the akul knew that it had met its match. How the young ladies all displayed confidence. Standing with their hunting spears ready, in case Hm'Basha looked like he needed it. Then they surprised everyone but the young ladies, by each going down on one knee before the young lady of their choice, and asked if they could be their mates. Their mothers immediately jumped to their feet, and told the young men, that their daughters cannot give them a reply. They are still waiting to hear word back from their daughters' grandparents.

Because the mothers did not say no. The village interpreted the answer as a yes. They made the young men dance before their young ladies. Then they made the young ladies dance before the young men. Then they had them dance as couples before the whole village. At the end of the celebration, the people of the village asked Hm'Basha, what was he going to do now? He shocked them all, by saying he was going to go look for a mate. Then he went home to bed.

After the celebration, mothers and daughters had a nice chat. The mothers wanted to hear what their daughters thought of the young men, and if the one that proposed to them, was the one they were expecting. Two of the daughters said that they liked the one who proposed to them. Shaak's daughter said that she liked all three of them, so was not opposed to the one who chose her. Which made her companions laugh, than start teasing her, so she will not try and steal their soon to be husbands away. Then the mothers started teasing them. Saying that the reason they have not heard from their grandparents, is because they are not good marriage material. So as mothers, since their fathers are not here, they will have to chase them away. The daughters pouted, and told them that everyone in the village said they are good. Their mothers countered that they expected the people of the village to say that, because they are fellow clan's men, only from a different village. On that note, they sent their daughters to bed. They did not tell them that they heard the same good things about the young men.

The next morning after breakfast, the young men returned to their own village to tell their parents what they had done. They were delighted to find the grandparents of the young ladies talking with their parents. As soon as everyone was packed, the young men escorted everyone to the village of the Akul Killer, so that serious negotiations could begin.

Hm'Basha talked to his parents about going to Manaan. He told them that Shaak told him about a nice Togruta lady that has no mate. Because of her circumstances, she has taken two Twi'Lek ladies as her companions. Shaak heard about her from her friends that have a freighter. Her friends are known throughout the galaxy as the pirate killers, and are respected on many worlds. He wants to go to Manaan, to see if she is the one for him. Only Shaak and the rest cannot take him, as they will be returning to their world, Lianna. His parents just told him that he has been patiently waiting a long time to have his akul killed, and his companions avenged. If he is to go to Manaan, then a way will be made for him.

When the grandparents showed up, they went first to greet their granddaughters, they whispered in their ears not to worry, they have heard good things about the young men. Then they greeted their daughters-in-law. The village chief and his companions vacated their home so that they could talk privately. They greeted the parents of the young men, and told them not to worry. The mothers are fair and honourable. They have the trust of their mates, so can speak for both of them. The grandparents of the girls are respected in their clan, so should give a fair and thorough report. As long as the young men have not gotten into any trouble recently, he expects the mothers will be ready to negotiate.

The grandparents did report to the mothers everything they found out, both the good and the bad. Their conclusion is that they are good young men with a mischievous streak. Just like the young men they married.

This report pleased the mothers, and they asked the in-laws to stay for the negotiations. They told the in-laws that their impression of Lianna is something that the parents will want to hear. The in-laws told them not to worry, they were telling them about Lianna, when the young men came home, and announced they proposed to the companions of the Akul Killer. Then they had to explain how there happened to be three companions.

In negotiations, when determining the age of eligibility for marriage, they always consider the youngest of the young ladies. In this case it is Shaak's daughter, as she is about two years younger than her companions. By Togruta standards, she was not yet eligible to marry, but was eligible to become engaged. So to be sure she would be eligible to marry, Shaak made an unusual request. The young men have never been off of Shili. So to see if they will find being off of Shili agreeable with them. They should escort the Akul Killer to Manaan, and only return if they know one way or the other, if the single Togruta lady is a good match for him. When they return to Shili, they should unite with their parents and head to Lianna. By the time they arrive, everyone should be eligible to marry. The parents thought that this would be a very good test for the young men, and agreed. As did the young men. After that the rest of the negotiations was easy. That night they would have their engagement party to make everything official, then the next day the young men would set out for Manaan.

Everyone tried to talk Krillgan into taking someone with him, for this next mission. He has room on his Starfighter for two people. Krillgan pointed out that he was the only one with force activated armour. The Hutts are going to be very angry when he flies through their fleets, and lands on Varl, without their permission. He expects their starfighters to be buzzing around him like angry shear-mites. Trying to figure out what damage they can inflict on him. Anyone with him, will be destroyed. The only assurance that he can leave the planet, and not be hunted by the Hutts for the rest of his life. Is that somehow the ghost of the Hutt he will be liberating, will square things away with the Hutts in the fleets surrounding the planet. So they will consider him a hero, not a villain. The Voss also cautioned him that they don't know how much of what they seen is actually real, and not what the Emperor wanted them to see.

The Fenelar Phoenix was traveling down the Pabol Hutta in Hutt Space. They were supposed to enter the edge of the Varl System, out of range of the Hutts' sensors, and transform to battlemode, so that Krillgan can get his Starfighter out. Then they are to transform back and land on a planetoid, or asteroid, or any large hunk of rock, so that they remain undetected, if a patrol flies by. Krillgan is then supposed to get as close to the fleets undetected, as he can. Once detected, he is to activate the outside of his starfighter, and fly through them. He is hoping that by not returning fire, they will realize that he does not consider them his enemy. He will probably take a lot of hits from their starfighters, on his force activated armour. What he has to watch out for, is not being hit by a main weapons system on a capitol ship. That amount of damage might kill him.

In the end Krillgan got his way. He was in his starfighter, waiting for transformation, while the Phoenix was still in hyperspace. In fact, Ludia initiated the transformation will still in hyperspace, as the computer promised that it would not affect were they came out. Krillgan was also hoping that if they were spotted, the unusual shape they presented while in battle mode, will confuse anyone who sees them, so that they will disappear, before anyone comes by to investigate.

When he saw the stars twinkling, Krillgan exited the Phoenix. He asked them if they saw the black patch on the surface of the closest asteroid. He hopes it is basalt, and not some sticky substance. Because with the Phoenix parked there, it will become invisible.

Krillgan tried hopping from asteroid to asteroid, to remain invisible. Finally he ran out of rocks to hide behind. There were an awful lot of ships between him and Varl. He was told that the Hutts keep more than half their fleets here. From what Krillgan can see, he can believe it, and he hasn't spotted any starfighters yet. Krillgan activated the armour on his ship. When he did his body amour also started glowing. Krillgan could not help but think, that he just gave them the bull's-eye, on this target. A glowing purple dot, on a glowing green ship. Krillgan saw starfighters now. He saw hundreds if not thousands. Pouring out of every large ship, and heading straight for him. He saw modified Davaab Starfighters, modified Mandalorian Interceptor Starfighters, and IL-5 Skybolts, known in the Sith Empire as IL-5 Ocula. Krillgan was forced to take evasive action. With the number of starfighters shooting at him, he was bound to reflect the blasts back at them, and be blamed for taking them out. Also if he flew straight ahead, he would be smashing right into them. He was sure he would survive, but they would not. He tried hugging every large ship he flew by, hoping that it would lessen the number of starfighters shooting at him. Because they were hitting their own ships. At least it stopped the capitol ships from firing at him. Krillgan had also shut the ship's communicator off. He kept hearing orders to stop. Orders to turn back. Orders to identify himself. None of which were relevant, all of which were distracting. He was not the perfect pilot, as he was hit a number of times. At least none of the laser shots were reflected at other starfighters. The big ships were hit a number of times, by laser cannon fire reflecting off of his starfighter. Oh well, they will just have to take it in, and get repainted. It seemed like forever, but he finally flew right past all the starfighters. Someone must have noticed that he was not firing at them, and his starfighter was a little faster than most of theirs. So only a couple handful of starfighters kept pursuing him. The rest returned to their assigned ships. The ones pursuing him also stopped firing on him. It seems they were more interested in where he was going.

As Krillgan flew closer to his destination, he could feel the buildup of dark force energy. The Voss were right, someone had used Rakata bombs on this planet. Krillgan saw some parts of the planet's surface torn apart by the evidence of bombardment, while here and there some buildings remained untouched.

What Krillgan did not know, was that his destination was the Mausoleum Complex of Kossak the Hutt. Probably the most sacred place on the entire planet. This is the Hutt that convinced the Klatooinians, the Nikto, and the Vondrans, into signing the Treaty of Vontor, where they became the permanent servants of the Hutts. The day after the signing, their combined armies defeated Xim the Despot, in the third and final battle of Vontor. Where Xim was captured, and locked in the dungeons of Kossak the Hutt's palace, until the day he died. The reason the Mausoleum is a Complex, is because Kossak the Hutt, interned the bodies of many who died in that last battle, in this Complex. Which boosted the morale of the new servant races. That the one that they looked at as a God, cared about them. When Kossak finally passed away, a few hundred years later, his body was also interned there.

When Krillgan saw his destination, he saw that for the most part, it was intact. He looked for a place to park his starfighter. A place where it would not be attacked. He saw a large building, where the front half looked undamaged. By placing his wings vertical, and with the help of the force, he went through the open main doors, and placed it to just one side. So it cannot be seen from the doorway.

He kept his suit glowing as he left the building. One starfighter did fire a shot at him. But when its laser cannon blast bounced off his armour, they did not fire anymore. They just flew overhead, like they were angry insects. When Krillgan reached the edge of the dark force energy in front of the Mausoleum. He just raised his arms and bathed the area in light force energy. From above, it looked like he was praying, with his arms up in the air. When Krillgan felt that an area was cleansed, he moved closer to the Mausoleum, and did it all over again.

He was almost to the front of the Mausoleum, when a huge fleet owned by The Exchange, entered the Vral System. Starfighters, gunships, and light troop transports poured out of the fleet. When all the small ships were far enough away from the fleet. The fleet left the system. Not wanting to engage all the large ships the Hutts had in the system, moving towards them.

What the Hutts had facing them, were hundreds of F-T2 Quell Starfighters, built in the shipyards of Dromund Kalakar. Considered an excellent strikefighter. There were also hundreds of F-T6 Rycer Starfighters, also built in the same shipyards. Also classified by the Sith as a strikefighter. There were also hundreds of FT-3C Imperium Starfighters. Also from the same shipyards. Also a strikefighter. There were also hundreds of GSS-3 Mangler Starfighters, created by SoroSuub Corporation on Sullust, after it was conquered by the Empire. The Mangler is a gunship. It has a rail gun for long range assaults, and four twin laser cannons for when things get personal. They were all escorting a couple hundred K-Type Light Carriers. They are the fastest troop transports available. But because they are designed for speed, they can only carry twenty heavily armed Imperial Troopers. They were also too small for walkers. So they are mainly used for raids, not invasions. Accompanying them, was one Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, piloted by a Sith Lord.

The Hutts countered with all their starfighters, recalling the ones keeping an eye on the stranger. Sending a light cruiser to replace them. The Hutts also had two hundred custom Teroch-Type Gunships, and one hundred Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship. Gunships that they believed "The Exchange" did not know about.

Krillgan was unaware of the space battle taking place. While the crew of the Phoenix had front row seats, and had trouble keeping track of who was winning. Ludia was in the pilot's chair, in case someone spotted them, and they had to leave quickly. Tamrack was strapped into the Captain's chair, with Richard and Ta'Yanna strapped in on either side. Ta'Yanna was clutching the doll grandmother made for her. Whenever she holds it close to her body, it reminded her of Papa for some reason, and it makes her feel safe. Grimm was at the Engineer's station, watching the fighting instead of his console. Rasha was strapped in the forward gun turret. Ready for Ludia to touch her, so she can light up the space around them, to carve their way through all the starfighters. Elibet was strapped into the upper aft gun turret, ready to go active, as soon as Grimm gave her full power. Right now everything is in full standby mode. Kran was standing on the ladder beside Elibet. He could not see anything from his gun turret in the tail. But he was ready to drop down the ladder and get to his gun turret, if he felt something in the ship change.

Krillgan was bathing the Main Entrance, and surrounding wall to the Mausoleum, in light force energy. When the first K-Type Carrier entered the atmosphere, and headed straight for his area. Fortunately the light cruiser was in the right spot, and took it out before it landed. Unfortunately, there were many, many more behind it. The Hutts estimated that at least fifty of the K-Type Light Carriers made it to the surface intact, and discharged all their troops.

When the fighting went from space to the planet. The crew of the Phoenix all breathed a sigh of relief, and unbuckled. Richard wanted to draw what he just saw. Starfighter shooting at starfighters, and the spectacular explosions. He ran to the Captain's cabin to grab his colouring sticks, and some paper. Ta'Yanna ran after him. She also wanted to colour. Richard asked her, what did she want to colour? She told him that she wanted to colour a big ship. So Richard quickly sketched a Hutt battleship. She coloured it all the colours of the rainbow, then she had it shoot rainbows of light. She showed it to her mother. She explained that if the ships shot rainbows, then people would not want to fight. They would remember how pretty rainbows are, and feel much better about life.

At the time, Krillgan did not know that he was the only thing standing between the more than one thousand Imperial Troopers, and their target destination, the Mausoleum Complex. When they first started firing at him, he was annoyed. There were beautiful painted carvings on the outside wall of the Mausoleum, and they were damaging it with their bad shooting. After a couple had actually shot his suit. He decided to turn around and face his attackers. There were a lot more than he expected, and more were arriving all the time. They were not organised into nice neat units. Because the Hutt starfighters started running strafing runs, while still dealing with the dwindling number of Sith starfighters. So the Imperial Troopers were also try to find cover. The Sith Lord at the back, was trying to organize his troops. There was not enough cover for everyone, so he wanted the Troopers closest to the carriers, returning fire on the starfighters, while the ones closest to the Mausoleum, concentrating on taking out the guy in the glowing armour. It wasn't until Krillgan turned around and started using his sword, that he knew this man was a force user. He was someone the Sith Lord would have to deal with himself.

Krillgan was very accurate in sending back every blaster bolt where it came from. Either damaging the Trooper's armour, or damaging their blaster rifle. Forcing them to look for a replacement.

Since he had filled himself in light force energy, and was using light force energy on his sword and armour. He was also using the force to deflect the blaster bolts. So subconsciously, he kept bathing the area where he was, in light force energy, until the area was finally purified. When that happened, all the ghosts trapped in the Mausoleum, poured out the Main Entrance, and took on physical form. This is the army that beat Xim the Despot, and they were not about to stand around, while the Sith Emperor consumed them. The Klatooinians went down Krillgan's left side to engage the Imperial Troopers with their battle axes, on their right flank. The vibro-blade had not been invented, when these Klatooinians had been interned, so their battle axes were similar to the current practice axes the Klatooinians use. Only these axes had sharp blades that had no trouble slicing through the dura-plast armour, the Imperial Troopers were wearing. On Krillgan's right side the Nikto poured out with their stabbing spears, to engage the enemy's left flank. Also having no problem cutting through dura-plast. The Vodrans formed up into units, four rows deep, in front of Killgan. They all had a Hutt officer beside them commanding them. The row the Hutt called, would stand up, fire their blast tubes, than squat down. The effect was a continuous firing of their blast tubes at the Imperial Troopers. As each row had time enough for their tubes to recharge, before they were ordered to shoot again.

Then the biggest Hutt Krillgan had ever seen, came out of the Mausoleum. He took one quick look around, and ordered Krillgan to take out the Sith Lord, his people will take care of the Imperial Troopers. Later Krillgan told his crew, that when someone that big orders you to do something, you do it. Krillgan ran down to meet the Sith Lord. While the Sith Lord only walked towards him. Trying to maintain the air of complete control. Which was easier because of the mask he wore, to disguise the distortion the dark force is inflicting on what was once considered a handsome face. The pace was just enough for his cloak to billow out to reveal the red lacquered, metal armour he wore. Krillgan ran, because the further he was away from the Mausoleum, the less likely it would be further damaged in their battle.

When Krillgan was close enough, the Sith Lord threw dark force energy at Krillgan. Because of the light force energy filling Krillgan, he did not even feel it. Krillgan decided it was his turn. Force lightning was out, because his opponent is wearing metal armour. He decided against force push, since there was nothing close enough to smash the Sith Lord into. There was a lot of dust and debris around, so Krillgan decided that an Earth Lance was what this situation called for.

The Sith Lord was caught completely by surprise, that his opponent could draw up the dust, form a weapon out of it, and throw it at him. While still running towards him to engage him. The Sith Lord was forced to draw his lightsaber, and stand his ground to defend himself. He had to hold his lightsaber with both his hands, while the force of what was thrown, tried to move his lightsaber back. He had to hold it while the entire length of the weapon thrown was consumed by his blade. By the time is was completely consumed, his opponent was upon him. The Sith Lord had to use force push to back him up, because he wasn't quite ready for him. It did not move his opponent as far as he expected. So he picked up a chunk of debris, using the Force, and threw it at him. His opponent caught the debris and threw it right back. Something the Sith Lord did not think was possible. The debris impacted on his lightsaber and shattered, enveloping the Sith Lord in a cloud of dust. He was forced to rely on the Force completely, to move his lightsaber to block the glowing sword that suddenly appeared in the cloud of dust, again, and again, and again. The Sith Lord did not like, not being in control. So at the first opportunity, he jumped backwards out of the cloud of dust. When the Sith Lord jumped, his opponent jumped over him, upside down, slashing down on him with his sword at the same time. Forcing the Sith Lord to react to him. Then his opponent reached out with his sword, catching a blaster bolt flying by. Directing it at the Sith Lord. They knocked it back and forth between them, until the Sith Lord let it impact on the armour of his left shin. As his opponent suddenly closed the distance between them with his sword, hacking away at him. Hacking real hard. Forcing the Sith Lord to keep both hands on the lightsaber. Until the force warned him that his opponent was attacking him in two places at once. He was coming down with a hard overhead slash that had potential to catch him in a seam in his shoulder armour. That would render his one arm useless. He was also going for his neck. But with what? The Sith Lord used his lightsaber, with only one hand, to block the sword slash. Which turned out to be lighter than he expected. The Sith Lord tried using his other hand to block what turned out to be a dagger thrust to his neck. Only the thrust was much stronger than he first expected. Even though the Sith Lord was able to grab the fist of his opponent, with the blade between two fingers. His opponent was able to force his hand back against his own throat. Which in itself would have bruised his windpipe. But the blade of the dagger was able to pierce the dura-plast pieces of his throat armour. Piercing his throat. The Sith Lord was stunned. He could not breathe, as his windpipe was swelling closed. He could also feel the flow of blood, flowing out of his neck and down his chest, inside the armour. Where no one could see that he was mortally wounded. The Sith Lord fell to his knees, and looked at this man who had defeated him. He made a half-hearted attempt to block the swing of the sword with his lightsaber. Which severed the head from his body.

Krillgan explained to Ludia and Rasha what he did to catch the Sith Lord off guard. He used the force to strengthen his downward swing. When it looked like the Sith Lord committed his strength to block his swing. He switched his force strength, to the dagger thrust to the neck.

The Vodran had stopped shooting their blast tubes, as there were no obvious targets. The Klatooinian, and Nikto were finishing off the last of the Imperial Troopers, so Krillgan's help was not needed. So Krillgan walked back to the huge Hutt. The Hutt extended his hand and thanked him for liberating him and his army. He told him that his name is Kozzak. When the civil war amongst his people started, he came back to see how bad it really was. When he left his palace, word reached his army, and they came back with him. They were all saddened by what Hutt was doing to Hutt, for foolish reasons. Then the Rakata bombs fell, surrounding his Mausoleum with a barrier of dark force energy. Krillgan told Kossak that this was a long time for them to just sit there. Kossak told him that it gave him time to learn basic, so he could communicate with their rescuer. He also kept his people fighting ready. They also found ways to keep themselves entertained. Wrestling matches have always been a big favorite in his army. Kossak the Hutt than invited Krillgan to come visit him in his palace, when his time comes to cross over. They still need to celebrate this great victory.

With that, Kossak the Hutt and his army, suddenly vanished. Krillgan looked around at all the dead bodies. He hopes that the Hutts do not make him clean it all up.

The Hutts in the fleets, were watching everything that transpired on the surface. Thanks to the Light Cruiser that maintained its place. They could not imagine how the one man was going to be able to stand up to all those Imperial Troopers. Which is why they authorised the strafing runs. Then they saw all of the warriors pouring out of the Mausoleum Complex, wondering how they got there, and why they were fighting with such ancient weapons. But when they saw Kozzak the Hutt, they knew where the army came from. Every Hutt knew Kozzak the Hutt by sight. There was at least one painting of him in every Hutt Palace. His presiding over the signing of the Treaty of Vondor, was a stroke of genius, and was the subject of many paintings. Usually with an ancestor of the palace's owner in the painting as well. Another common painting was of Xim the Despot in chains, kneeling before Kossak the Hutt, again with an ancestor standing next to him.

The Commander of all Hutt fleets in the Vral System, tried contacting the Ancient Jedi on the surface, whose suit was no longer glowing. The Jedi responded by sending force lightning into a rock. The Commander took that to mean that he can hear them, but his communicator is too weak for them to hear his response. So he ordered one of the Pelagia Gunships to get close enough to the Jedi, so that they could hear his response to their communications.

The Hutt Commander told Krillgan that all of Vral is sacred ground. But the area where he is, is the most sacred of all, because of Kossak the Hutt's Mausoleum. It is forbidden for anyone to set foot there. But because they saw the ghost of Kossak the Hutt shaking hands with him. They will not execute him. In fact they would like a chance to talk with him. But first they would like his help getting rid of all the bodies and ships that are desecrating the area.

Krillgan knew it. They want him to clean the place up, by throwing the bodies in the K-Type Carriers. Then they will have a supply ship fly low over the carriers, so that he can grab a pilot from the transport, and using the force, place them in the carriers without them touching the ground. Krillgan' response was to ask them to transmit a message to his ship waiting in the system. He told them in what part of the system they were waiting. The message, "Tell my wife, I'll be late for dinner."

The Hutts had a good laugh at the message. After broadcasting it, they asked the ship to reveal itself. They were not in any type of trouble. They were surprised that it was the Fenelar Phoenix that revealed itself. They heard that this ship had been destroyed, shortly after it was purchased from pirates. They had some starfighters escort it to the Azulus-Class Hutt Dreadnaught. That their Commander was using as his Command ship. When the Phoenix lowered its ramp, no one tried rushing aboard. Instead an honor guard was standing there, waiting to escort them to the Throne Room. Ludia decided to take Richard and Ta'Yanna with her. She thought it would be a good experience for them. Rasha and Tamrack joined them. Elibet, Grimm, and Kran, decided that they would rather wait on the ship, with Rudy and Stoneman.

When they reached the Throne Room, Ta'Yanna saw a Twi'Lek dancer. She knew from experience that sucking on a Twi'Lek's headtail, was almost as nice as sucking on a Togruta's headtail. So she asked her mother, if she was allowed to suck on her headtail? Ludia told her that she did not know. When it was translated for the Commander, what the little girl asked, he authorised the Twi'Lek to look after the little girl. The Twi'Lek thought that this was the best thing she was ever asked to do.

After being introduced, Ludia told the Commander that if he has any injured people from any of his ships. They should bring them all to his ship. So that her husband can heal them, as soon as he reaches his ship.

The Commander had verified Tamrack's id, and had his service record displayed for him. He saw that he was amicably discharged from service, deciding to seek service with a healer. He had Tamrack tell him about the attack on Livien, where his unit was decimated. Everything he said corresponded with his service record. He confirmed that Krillgan Djo is the force using healer that talked with Garblaque the Hutt. He is the one on Vral's surface. It was the Voss that had sent them, to thwart the plans of the dead Sith Emperor. He shared with him, the battle that they had on Kintan. There also were Imperial Troopers there, under the command of a Sith Lord. That after neutralizing the Imperial Troopers. The Morgukai dealt with him in their own way.

Tamrack let the Commander know that Krillgan is not a Jedi. Ludia told him that to the Jedi he is known as a Devaronian Krillgan. An official title under Devaronian law. Which forbids the Jedi from interfering with him. In fact, if he asks them for their help, they are compelled to assist him. She believes the Jedi are miffed about him, since Devaronian Law allows him to use dark force energy if he believes it is necessary, and they can do nothing about it. She told the Commander that she does not know how the Voss know about him. Apparently, their mystics have been keeping an eye on him for quite some time. They only revealed themselves to him, a short while ago. He agreed to help them, because what they shared sounded plausible. He has also experienced the Emperor's interference, in every mission he has undertaken for the Voss, which gives what they say more credibility. It also shows how divided the Sith are, as the Dark Council refuses to serve a dead Emperor. Yet many in the Empire do, including many Sith.

Shaak, Shaas, Bandaa, and their daughters did not leave Shili right after the young men. First they had to go to the grandparents' clan, to explain how the three daughters are called the companions of a male Akul Killer. It seems that someone who is jealous, started spreading rumors, since they live on another planet. The girls' grandparents were furious, and took the clan elders to task for believing the rumours. After Shaak and the daughters explained what really happened, the elders were embarrassed. To cover their embarrassment, they authorised two clan celebrations. One to celebrate the companions of the Akul Killer, and their right to wear the akul claws as jewelry, as a sign of their title. The second celebration was for their engagement.

The clan that had first invited Shaak and her companions to Shili, also had a celebration for their daughters. They also heard the rumours, but recognised the source as being jealousy. Since there were also rumours after Shaak killed her Akul, and returned to Lianna to be married. Claiming Shaak and her companions were not honourable, and had rushed the akul as one. Not giving it a fighting chance. Or that they bewitched the men so that they could not kill the akul themselves. The worst rumour was that Shaak used a blaster rifle, because she was an offworlder who did not know their customs. It was sad to think that there are Togruta that would think those things, then say them out loud.

It only took two freighter trips for the Togruta men to reach Manaan. At first the Selkath Customs Official did not want to let the men leave the freighter spaceport. Since there was no record of them having made reservations for their stay, and they only had enough credits to return to Shili. The Official had never heard about any Akul Killer having a place to stay on Manaan. Having never heard of an akul.

The cantina owner happened to be at the spaceport picking up supplies, and suggested to one of the Selkath helping him, that he contact the Elder. He was sure the Togruta would not have come to this world, unless they had a reason. If they said they have a place to stay, then they do. The problem will be finding whose name it is under. Since it would not be listed as for an Akul Killer. The Elder when contacted, called the Customs Office, and suggested they contacted Talmi. He believed that the Togruta were answering the Official honestly. Chances are that the Togruta did not understand what the Official was asking, or the official did not understand their answers. He did go to the spaceport, and was surprised to find four of them and not three of them. Which could also account for the confusion. The Customs Official had them trying to fill out a form, while they were waiting to hear from Talmi. The Elder asked one of the Togruta to hand him the tablet with the form on it. He came out and asked the Togruta if he used drugs. The Togruta looked puzzled, and asked him what drugs were. The elder asked, if he had ever smoked Death Sticks? The Togruta was shocked. He told the Elder that Death Sticks will kill a Togruta. The elder smiled since he knew the answer. Apparently the Customs Official did not. He then asked the Togruta, if he used spice? The Togruta told him that spice blocks your ability to feel the life force around you. It also kills your ability to connect with your companions. You become as one dead to them. The Elder smiled, then went through the form. He told the Togruta that these paragraphs do not apply to him. Putting a line through the different paragraphs, which was most of the form. All that was left was for him to do, was copy the information from his id, onto the form. The Togruta was happy. Now he could fill out the form. The Elder asked him, who his companions are? He pointed to the two young men that were close to his age. So the Elder took their forms, and did the same thing to them. He then asked about the other Togruta? The young man told him that he is an Akul Killer. He thought that that was enough. The Elder asked, if the reservation is in his name? The young man said no, it is in the Akul Killer's name. When he saw the looks on his companions' faces, he understood the confusion. He told the Elder that this man only recently killed an akul. It had killed his companions a number of years back, an Akul Killer from Lianna returned to Shili, and trained this man, so he could avenge the deaths of his companions. He and his companions had watched her train this man, as well as watching her train the daughters. So after the man killed the akul. He and his companions proposed to the daughters. The Akul Killer suggested that they prove how brave they are, by accompanying the Akul Killer to Manaan. The Togruta was sure that he explained everything properly this time. His two companions also thought he did a good job. They also handed the forms to the elder, because they had finished filling them out.

The older male Togruta asked if he only had to fill out the one section like his friends. If he did, he was also finished. The Elder took his tablet, and handed it to the Customs Official, along with the others. Then he asked them the name of the female Akul Killer? The two companions looked at the one companion. They told him that she is going to be his mother-in-law. He should know her name. The elder had trouble believing that someone who had red skin, could actually turn redder in his face. He was clearly embarrassed. The older male spoke up, and said that her name is Shaak. Then he pointed to one of the companions and told him that his mother-in-law is Shaas. He pointed to the other companion, and told him that his mother-in-law is Bandaa. The other two companions also became redder. The Elder held his composure, and only smiled.

When Talmi called back, he was surprised to see the Elder at the Customs Office. He was asked, if there was anything in his system about a Togruta from Lianna named Shaak? Talmi confirmed that there was no reservation in that name. He asked if they had anything else to go on. The Elder suspected that the oldest of the Togruta had all the answers they were looking for. So he brought him over to the communicator, and asked him why he came to Manaan? They know why the other three came. The man was clearly embarrassed. He started telling his story. Starting with the death of his companions. When he came to the part about the Akul Killer stating that he had to have a reason for his life after the akul was dead, Talmi stopped him. He confirmed that the reason he was here was to marry a Togruta female? The man told him no. He was here to see if she was acceptable as a mate. If she was, then he would approach her to see if they could marry. But that could only happen if her companions also found men that they could marry. The Elder also interrupted. He told Talmi that the "Pirate Killer" is the Fenelar Phoenix. So Shaak must be a friend of the crew. Talmi checked the list of names that had permission to stay in Krillgan's and Ludia's suite. He found Shaak Chi of the Togruta Enclave on Lianna. He also found her companions' names, Shaas and Bandaa. The other two names that the Elder mentioned. There was also a note that any Togruta that lived on Lianna at the Enclave, had permission to use the suite.

Talmi let the male Togruta finish his story. He was curious about the predator called Andriel, that he was trained to mimic. Must be quite the predator, since he is alive, and the akul is dead. He told the man, that he needs to talk with the Elder. He showed the Elder the list for Krillgan's and Ludia's suite. He told the Elder that once the young men marry the young ladies they are engaged to, they will be part of this list. He sees no problem extending this courtesy to them right now. He also reminded the Elder that there is only one female Togruta on this planet. It looks like this Shaak is playing matchmaker on behalf of Ludia. He suspects that she might also have connections with some Twi'Leks, if she is serious about finding matches for the three of them. So they need to be ready for them to show up as well.

Talmi talked to the Togruta again. He confirmed that they do have a suite available for them. He asked him when he would like to be introduced to the Togruta Ambassador. The man told him that they should only be introduced, if he finds her to be acceptable. On Shili they hunt for a possible mate. They watch them and follow them. To see if they look like they will be a good fit to their lives. To Talmi it sounded like he wanted to stalk her. He asked him if the other person gets upset, because of what they do. The man replies that a good hunter usually catches on quite quickly that they are being hunted. So they will also observe who is following them. If they don't like it, they let the other person know to stop following them. If they don't mind being observed, than they won't do anything. What they are doing is waiting. If the person following thinks they might have a chance, then they will send them a gift, to let them know that they like what they see. How they react to the gift, will determine if they should keep following or not. The Togruta male decided not to tell the Tal Nami, that this is where a things can get dangerous, when the companions being watched tend to start to show-off. Which is how his companions were killed.

When Talmi thought that he understood Togruta courting, he told the man that he will do what he can to accommodate him. He knows that the Amassadors' security detail will go crazy, since they will pick-up on him as being a stalker, and will want him eliminated. Either by kicking him off the planet, or forcing him to go swimming. Talmi hoped that Togruta courting does not last too long.

There was a surprise when all the Togruta asked the Selkath Elder if they will be able to watch the test for an acceptable Twi'Lek mate. When they show up. The elder asked them, what would the test be? They told him that the Akul Killer said that they would be taken in boats, to where their Great Mother is. They would each be left in a boat by themselves. The Great Mother would knock the ones she doesn't like out of their boat, were either she will eat them, or her offspring would eat them. The Elder agreed that that would be a very good test. But he did not think it would come to that. The Togruta were disappointed. He did ask them how many Twi'Leks the Akul Killer thought would come? They told him that she did not know. She suspected that the two men picked by their leaders would come, she also suspected that men who thought they should have been selected for this honour would also come. Because of how many of them are arrogant, and think too highly of themselves. They were warned to be very careful when meeting Twi'Lek males. It is too easy to want to kill them, because they disrespect others.

When Krillgan flew aboard the Hutt Commander's ship, he was taken right away to the ship's infirmary, to see if he could help with the injured. Then he was taken to the Commander's throne room, where all the Hutts had a good look at him. One of the first things the Commander asked him, is why he was observed talking directly with Kozzak the Hutt, yet he needs to speak with them through an interpreter? Krillgan told them that one of the ways Kozzak the Hutt kept himself occupied, while trapped in the Mausoleum, was to teach himself basic, so that he could communicate with him. It seems that Kozzak the Hutt knew that it would be him that would come to liberate him. Even though the Voss had originally assigned this mission to his friend, who did know how to speak Huttese. Krillgan explained to them that his friend was murdered by people that the Sith Emperor could manipulate.

The Hutts did not know how to take what this man just told them. It is very difficult for a Hutt to speak basic, even though they have no problem understanding it. It also seems like Kozzak the Hutt could see into the future. Two things that it has never been recorded that a Hutt was capable of doing.

They asked him what else Kozzak the Hutt told him? He told them how Kozzak the Hutt came to be trapped in his Mausoleum to begin with. Then he told them about the invitation to have a celebration at Kozzak the Hutt's palace, when his time came. He also told them that Kozzak promised him that they would all be there to celebrate with him. The Commander became angry, as did all the other Hutts. He asked Krillgan, if he expects them all to die soon? Krillgan told him that Kozzak the Hutt did not mention anything about them passing away before their time. He just knew that he would outlive all of them, because of his healing abilities.

Because of what Krillgan just said, the Commander checked the report from the medical staff in his infirmary. He transmitted the report to all the other Hutts, not believing what he was reading. Krillgan healed everyone, his infirmary is empty, except for one nurse waiting for new patients. He asked the other Hutts if they still have people in their infirmaries. If they do, they should send them over right away, so the healer can deal with them.

While waiting for the next wave of transports to arrive. Krillgan had dinner with Ludia and the children, Rasha and Tamrack. He laughed when everyone told him to eat more vegetables. He did let the Commander know that dinner was delicious. Much better than what he normally eats on a ship. He might have to consider trading the Phoenix in for something bigger, so that he can have his own kitchen staff. This got a laugh from the Hutts.

Krillgan found out many years later, that this mission, open the doors of all the Hutt palaces for him. When they saw that he did not seem to be getting older, when those from his generation were dying from old age. The Hutts accepted him as being one of them.

After all the people were healed, Krillgan told the Commander that it was time to leave. He has other places he needs to be. The Commander asked him, if he has to perform other missions for the Voss? Krillgan told him that the Voss told him that what was left to do was not urgent. But he is the Devaronian Krillgan. If they are trying to reach him, they cannot do it while he is here.

What did surprise the Hutts, was that when the Fenelar Phoenix was clear of all the Hutt Fleets. A hyperspace anomaly appeared in the Vral System. With the Phoenix flying right into it. Then it collapsed.

The crew of the Phoenix was surprised to see the Infinite Gate appear. But did not hesitate to fly into it. What was a bigger surprise, was that they did not come out of it in the Voss System. Instead they came out in the System where Bill'dit's planet was situated. When they did, there were three messages waiting for them. One was from Devaron. One was from Kenny on Yitabo. The last one was an encrypted message from Lianna.

The encrypted message was for Krillgan to stop by Voss, when he is in the neighborhood.

The message from Devaron, was for Krillgan to go to a planet, to settle a dispute between two merchants. It just so happens that the planet is in a system that is very close to where they are. Krillgan anticipated that it would be a short trip. There was no point in taking the Phoenix, as it is not a normal planet they trade with.

The message from Kenny was not very good news. The Moff has warned him, that the Dark Council is going to enact new laws concerning inheritance. Partly because of all the people that have fled Sith controlled planets to avoid conscription. Making them ineligible from inheriting what they left behind. They also what to block inheritances from people like them. That appeared out of nowhere, and took over a lucrative business, that the Interior Ministry thought would be turned over to them. Kenny sent them a copy of the draft the Moff let him see. The draft might be altered, when it finally became law. The Moff also sent them a date when he expects the law to be enacted, so they have time to prepare.

Krillgan and Ludia had already both agreed, that when Richard is old enough, they will turn the ranch over to him. So now they needed to read what hoops they would need to jump, through to make it happen.

Instead of going to battle mode, so that Krillgan could leave right away. Krillgan decided to depart after landing. That would give him and Ludia a chance to read what the Moff sent them, and if either of them has an idea right away, they can share it before Krillgan departed. They both did not like reading that Richard would have to attend a school on a Sith controlled planet, before he could be allowed to inherit the ranch. What was also hard to understand, is why if one of their children attended a Republic controlled institute, Richard would be denied the right to inherit the ranch? The onus was on them, to prove that Lydna was not attending a school in the Republic. The only thing that Krillgan and Ludia decided, is that they need to talk to Amblin-Elu and Kenny about this law, as soon as possible.

What was a big shock to everyone when they landed, was Grimm announcing, that he was retiring, after he trained the person they found to replace him. Kran confronted him right away. He told Grimm that he said that the safest place in the galaxy, was to be where Krillgan is. Is that no longer true? Grimm told him that it was still true. The problem is that they cannot all fit into his starfighter. He expects that both Krillgan and Ludia will be spending little to no time on the Phoenix in the future. Rasha will be Captain, with Tamrack as her First Officer. Kran and Elibet both announced, that when Grimm leaves the ship, so do they!

This news about his three friends wanting to retire, had Krillgan feeling down, when he took his statfighter out of the Phoenix, and took off. Ludia was also feeling sad, when she went to Bill'dit's workshop. She did appreciate Grimm coming with her, to tell Bill'dit about his wanting to retire. Because he knew Bill'dit longer than anyone else on the crew. Since he introduced Krillgan to Bill'dit. Shaak and the other Togruta tried cheering Ludia up. Telling her about their daughters now being Companions of an Akul Killer, and finding themselves engaged. The Togruta also wanted to know what happened after their ship entered the swirling thing in the heavens. Reminding her that they have time to hear, since they are waiting for Krillgan to return.

Talmi decided to have dinner with the four Togruta, rather than with the Ambassadors, the first evening the Togruta were on Manaan. First he led them to Krillgan and Ludia's suite. Telling them that it belongs to the crew of the Phoenix. Since they are special friends with many on the planet. They also let friends like their Akul Killer stay in the suite as their guests. Which is why he is letting them stay in it for now. He made each one of them stand in front of the computer so that it could take their measurements, and have outfits sent to the suite that were suitable for the restaurant where he was taking them that evening. The outfits they wear while hunting in the wilds of Shili, were not appropriate for anywhere other than the resort. In the resort they fit right in.

Talmi had arranged for the Ambassadors to eat in the same restaurant. Only they were hosting four couples as part of their job as Ambassadors. The reason Talmi ate with the four Togruta. Was so that the Ambassador's bodyguards had a chance to see him with the Togruta. He was hopping that they would contact him first. Before trying to convince the Togruta to move on, on their own, or try to throw them overboard.

Hm'Basha told Talmi that this is actually an appropriate way to introduce them to the Togruta female. They get to see her in her normal environment. Because Talmi is with them, it will force her to acknowledge their presence. It was not just the Togruta Ambassador Chask, that noticed them, but her Twi'Lek companions, Ju'ma and Be'shu, did as well. They told her that they remembered Krillgan saying that Togruta normally hang out in groups of three. But there are four Togruta eating dinner with Talmi. She replied that they may be eating with Talmi. But they have been watching them all dinner long. The Twi'Lek asked her, if she knew what this meant? They had never seen Chask become embarrassed, like she looks now. She replied that she wasn't sure. The Twi'Lek knew that even though she wasn't sure, she was reacting to this situation. So they will have to talk with her later.

After dinner the Ambassadors went to the venue they had chosen to dance at this evening. The dancing started with the four Ambassadors on stage, at the front of the nightclub. The rest of the night club was dark, forcing everyone to watch the Ambassadors dance, when the music started. The floor of the stage pulsated with different colours, changing with the beat of the music. Then the floor of the stage started to descend, while the platforms with the other club dancers lit up, and started to rise. The dancers' platforms were throughout the nightclub, even in the lounge area were customers could rest and consume their drinks, while watching the dancers. When the stage floor reached the dancefloor level. The entire dance floor lit up the way the stage floor was lit. Signaling that it was time for everyone to dance. Most of the people were already on the dancefloor dancing by this time.

The night club was partitioned into two sections. The smaller section was were the drug addicts could consume their drugs, many according to the custom blend that they were used to. The Death Stick addicts were not allowed to lite up in that area, because it would be too easy for the smoke to get caught up into the regular ventilation system. Instead, Death Stick smoke was in special tubes which they could inhale. Then they had a special vent they could exhale into. If they didn't, they could be kicked off the planet, and banned from ever returning.

The club's dancers dancing in that section were all addicts. So they were allowed to take short breaks. Having their platform come down, and partake of the drug they were addicted to. Then go back up and continue dancing.

The nightclubs on Manaan were developing the reputation in the galaxy, of being a safe place where people can go have some fun, without someone trying to slip them a date rape drug. Already that year four dealers were caught trying to smuggle date rape drugs on to Manaan. They were all publicly executed, and their bodies shot into the sun, so they did not contaminate the planet. Security guards were also clearly visible everywhere. Everyone was told that they were all approachable, if they had a concern. Women knew that if they were getting unwanted attention, they could approach any of the security personnel, to have the situation properly dealt with.

All the dancing platforms, like the stage, had force fields protecting the dancers. When the stage floor reached the dancefloor level a small section of the force field protecting the stage opened up, so that patrons that had prepaid, and had been preapproved, including the couples that ate with them earlier that evening, entered through the force field to dance with the Ambassadors. Along with the patrons that entered the stage area, were three couples that were actually bodyguards. After they were all in, the stage was raised a half meter.

Ju'ma and Be'shu noticed that Chask seemed to have more energy this evening. Which made them want to dance even harder. The club dancers also picked up on their energy, and it was noticeable in their dancing. Which in turn was picked up by all the people that had come to dance with the Ambassadors. Whether on stage, or just the dancefloor. Everyone who came, said it was a very enjoyable experience.

While they were cooling down afterwards, Ju'ma and Be'shu asked Chask, what got into her? She asked them, if they saw the four Togruta men? They hadn't. Chask asked the bodyguards, if they saw them? They all scowled and said yes. They did not like that they were watching her while she danced, just like they watched her at dinner. Chask asked, if they noticed that the Togruta men danced as well? They were all doing the same dance moves at the same time, so the dance must have meaning to them. The bodyguards told them that they were keeping an eye on the men, not on their dance moves. The Twi'Leks wanted to know what this meant. Chask told them that she thinks they are checking her out. She does not know why, but she has goosebumps thinking about it. The Ambassadors then went into their shower room, accompanied by their female bodyguards. The male bodyguards left. The women can look after things from here. They all agreed to call Talmi, when they wake up.

Talmi had the bodyguards report to him, before he gave them a reply. He liked the way Chask is responding, even though she knows nothing of Togruta customs or traditions. Except the Togruta martial arts, that Krillgan taught her and her companions. He told the bodyguards to ignore the male Togruta, unless they decide to approach the Ambassadors. He thinks that they are the look but don't touch type of guys. He also reminded them that the four are warriors, so they cannot approached them individually, or they might be embarrassed. He also told them that the oldest one of the four, is an exceptional warrior by Togruta standards. So they would need full security backup, if they had to attempt to subdue him.

The bodyguards were not happy with their instructions. They contacted the Head of Security, and asked him what he suggests, for handling Togruta. His advice was to smile, and be nice to them. Most Togruta will co-operate with security personnel. He also warned them about the knives they always have on their bodies. Knives that their detection systems cannot find. He also mentioned that the only way to subdue them, is to stun them or gas them. Only gas is not recommended, since it takes so long.

After talking to the Head of Security, Talmi's instructions made sense. It also meant that they would have to stay alert, all the time. They also double checked their custom stun equipment, to make sure it worked. Just in case.

Krillgan was directed to land at the spaceport closest to where the Devaronian community lived. As he approached where he was to rendezvous with the elders. He saw the Jedi Master there with his Padawan standing with them. Alongside them was a Jedi Consular. When Krillgan was told why he was called, he became very angry. He told the Jedi Master that he should not have been called, and does not appreciate the Jedi Council's interference on this matter. This is clearly a matter for the Jedi to resolve, since it involves a dispute between a Human merchant and a Devaronian merchant. His mandate as Krillgan is only to settle disputes between Devaronians. He did say that since he was there, he would stick around as an advisor. Since they have shown themselves in the past to be ignorant of Devaronian Law. The Jedi were upset with both the rebuke and the insult. The Devaronian Elders just smiled because none of it was directed against them. They will most definitely report this to the Devaronian Government.

The Jedi Master did ask Krillgan, if he would ever consider arbitrating between a Devaronian and someone else? Krillgan told him that he would be willing to arbitrate between anyone, if no Jedi were around, and both parties were in agreement. But they are here so they are responsible.

The Jedi Consular took over, and had both merchants come before him and present their case. After a lot of talk, Krillgan understood that the crux of the case, was the Human merchant felt discriminated against. He believed that the Devaronian should extend him credit automatically. Just like she does with her own people, when they just initial a simple IOU, when making a purchase from her. The Devaronian merchant said that she is under no obligation to offer him credit. She also knows from other merchants that he is not someone that is easy to collect from, when credit is extended to him. In fact other merchants refuse to deal with him anymore, because of that.

Krillgan suspected that the Jedi Consular was leaning towards ruling in favour of the Human. Because in his eyes the Devaronian Merchant was not asking for a credit application from her own people. So he decided to intervene and school the Jedi. He told the Jedi that she does not accept a credit application from another Devaronian, because this was all settled by their ancestors. In fact the Merchant cannot refuse another Devaronian, if she initials the IOU. He also told the Jedi that the IOU is dated, with the date of the transaction. That is because the person initialing the IOU is responsible to pay off their IOUs, starting with the oldest, as soon as they have funds available. The Jedi Consular asked Krillgan what happens if they do not pay off their IOUs. Krillgan told him that after an investigation, either by himself or a Devaronian Judge. The Clan would be forced to purchase all the IOU's. The person responsible would be required to pay back her Clan. She would not be allowed to write another IOU again, without her clan's permission.

The Human Merchant asked why Devaronian Law does not apply to him. Krillgan told him that besides the obvious that he is not Devaronian, the other mark against him is that he is male. Devaronian males are not allowed to sign IOUs, except in the rare incident that they are signing on behalf of their mate, after previous arraignments had been made.

When the two Merchants went back to their arguing. The Master Jedi asked Krillgan what is the purpose of the IOUs? Krillgan told him that it is intended to keep money flowing, even when there are no physical Credits available. After adopting this system, Devaron has never experienced a depression, and all their recessions have been short lived. It has also helped Devaronian Comunities on other planets to rebound faster than their neighbours, after a natural disaster, or invasion.

The Human Merchant continued to insist that Devaronian Law should extend to him. Krillgan became tired of this and drew his sword. He put the point of the sword against the throat of the merchant. He told him that he is Krillgan. He is allowed to resolve all disputes between Devaronians. He is even allowed to pass judgement on petty disputes using his sword. He asked the merchant, if he was making himself clear? The merchant said yes, because he was afraid to nod his head, in case he cut himself on the sword.

Krillgan put his sword away, and told the Jedi to settle this dispute according to local law. Then walked away, before he got himself into trouble.

When the Master Jedi made his report to the Jedi Council, he ended by saying that this Krillgan knew how to make a point. The Council knew that after this incident, the Devaronian Government will want more information from a Devron Community, before they will contact the Krillgan. The Jedi Council learnt surprisingly little from this encounter. But the Council was starting to now believe that they were focusing too much energy on this Krillgan. What they will have to do is keep an eye on him, in case he starts getting a following, and trains force users in his techniques.

The only incident the Ambassadors' bodyguards had, was not with the Togruta. Five Twi'Lek disembarked from a freighter from Ryloth. They walked right up to the Ambassadors, as they were greeting the people coming off a cruise ship. The one male Twi'Lek told a Twi'Lek Ambassador, that he is the answer to her dreams. He then tried to grab her and kiss her (at least that is what he said he was trying to do). She was able to spin out of his attempt to grab her. The Togruta Ambassador gave him a forearm smash to his right arm. Which was enough to nudge him into the arms of a bodyguard, who had him face down on the deck, in no-time. His friends were surrounded by other bodyguards, who kept them from moving, until uniformed security guards came and incarcerated them.

The incident actually excited all the male Togruta, since they thought they saw a hint of martial arts training. They contacted Talmi, because they wanted to know about their martial arts training. They were also hoping that they could watch them practice. To see how proficient they are.

The freighter from Ryloth was bringing the regular shipment of spice for the Selkath. Which was exchanged for Kolto. They were not allowed to dock with the spaceport. So the freighter found itself surrounded by Shistavanen gunships. Security guards dressed in biohazard suits boarded the freighter. Arrested the crew, and flew it down to the surface, where they will start dismantling the freighter. To make sure that they were not trying to smuggle anything onto Manaan.

At the same time a message was sent to Ryloth, telling them what happened. They will be required to send another crew to Manaan. To reassemble the freighter, and fly it back to Manaan. If it is found that the crew that brought the freighter to Manaan, was indeed smuggling drugs. They will be executed. If not, they will be allowed to board the freighter and return to Ryloth. They will never be allowed to fly a freighter to Manaan again. Since they deviated from the accepted protocol.

It turned out that the Twi'Lek that found himself face down on the deck. Had offered to pay the Captain, One Thousand Credits, to dock with the orbital spaceport. Because they knew that the cruise ship had arrived in the system just before them. So the Starpleasures Ambassadors would be on the orbital spaceport to welcome the passengers and crew. He was afraid, that if they landed on Ahto City's spaceport. By the time they went through customs, and the baggage checks, it would be too late to grab a shuttle up to the orbital spaceport, since the Ambassadors would be gone. This Twi'Lek considered himself a person of means, and influence on Ryloth. Since he ran one of the mining facilities on Ryloth. He could not understand why those with greater influence did not consider him as a suitable mate for one of the Starpleasures Ambassadors, instead of his wimpy cousin. It would be nice to commute back and forth between Ryloth and Manaan. He would have a Mate on Manaan, and still have his two mistresses on Ryloth. He was hoping to figure out how to get around the block the Selkath have for bringing spice onto Manaan. If he could seize the market on Manaan, he would be a very rich and powerful Twi'Lek. He would no longer have to stand under the shadow of his uncle on Lianna.

Security found no other spice on the freighter, than what was agreed to, with the so called government on Ryloth. So the crew was released, and allowed back aboard the freighter. They saw the ship was partly dismantled, and that the Selkath had somehow been able to lock access to the freighter's drives on the bridge. When they tried to leave the ship to start reassembling its exterior. Security refused to let them off. They could only work on the interior of the freighter. They were also denied permission to go to the cantina. But they could place orders and have it delivered. The crew quickly realized, that the trouble they were in, was worth more than the thousand credits they were promised when they returned to Ryloth. They suspected that they would never see that money, and now they are out of a good job.

Every one of the male Twi'Leks were stripped and searched, before being questioned. With three of them trying to raise a stink. While the other two accepted it as being part of normal life, when one has the cousins they have. When questioned, three of them said that they were there to check out the two Twi'Lek Ambassadors. They wanted to see if they were as hot as their images on the holonet. They also wanted them to see a real man. Since they heard they were looking for a couple of mates. The one said that he was mate enough for both of them. The other two just said that they wanted to get to know them. If what they heard about them is true, then it might turn into something more. They did admit that they wanted something more. All five said that word reached Ryloth about the two Twi'Lek Ambassadors from the Twi'Lek Boss on Lianna. They did not know how he knew about them. Apparently he is well connected. One of them did admit that he did not live on Ryloth, because of some incidents when he was a teenager. His uncle is paying for his education on another planet. His uncle thinks he is studying Economics, but he is really studying Medicine. He takes enough Economic courses to keep his uncle happy. Yes his uncle is the Twi'Lek Boss on Lianna. His cousin is the one who ended up face down on the deck. He does not think he is related to the other three. But could see himself being friends with one of them.

Talmi and the Selkith elder talked about the Twi'Lek. They could not put them in Krillgan and Ludia's suite at the resort. They could see the Togruta killing at least two of them in short order. Which would not in itself be bad. Except that there is a high probability that the other three would be injured. What they decided to do, is put them in a single staff residence room. The room was designed for four. They will have to squeeze another bunk in there. They also had the security guards that escorted the five of them to the room, mention that the Selkath have a foolproof way of determining who would be the best male Twi'Leks, for the two female Twi'Lek Ambassadors. They were not given any details, they just knew that it involved the Great Mother, as the Selkath call her. The Twi'Leks assumed that the Great Mother is a female Selkath with an abnormally high number of offspring.

When Krillgan walked away from the Jedi and the Devron community. He did not go straight to his starfighter. He needed to unwind and relax. He knew the Master Jedi sent his Padawan to follow him. So he needs to behave. He decided to go into one of the cantinas close to the spaceport. To see if anyone was telling some interesting stories. Have a drink, and maybe a bite to eat. It was too bad the one merchant was a jerk, and he had to leave before he did something bad. It would have been nice to share a meal with the Devaronian Elders.

When Krillgan entered the cantina, he spotted a Cerean female in a jumpsuit, which had smudges on it. Like she was used to crawling through maintenance crawl spaces. It was obvious to Krillgan that she had already had too much to drink. So he decided to go over to her, and hear her story. Maybe she will slow down on the drinking, while she is talking. He walked up to her table, and asked if he could join her. She looked at him, in his leather outfit. With a sword strapped to his back, and a modified blaster pistol on his hip. She was curious about the purpose of the metal shielding on the pistol. She asked him, if he was a bounty hunter? He told her that he wasn't. He flew there to clear up a situation with a merchant. The Cerean kick the chair opposite her, away from the table. It was her way of giving Krillgan permission to sit down.

She asked him, what does he do, that he needs to dress the way he does? He told her that he tries to be a freighter's Captain. But he also has a contract with the Devaronian Government, as a type of negotiator. She asked him, if that is why he was here? He told her it was. But there were also Jedi around, so he let them deal with it.

Krillgan asked her, what did she do? Her outfit suggests maintenance. She told him that she has been looking for a job as a ship's maintenance engineer. But it seems the only ones interested in her, are pirates and slavers. She suspects that the slavers don't want her for ship's maintenance, at least not in the long run. So now she is drinking, because she doesn't know what else to do.

Krillgan suspects that she hasn't had anything to eat, so he asks, if she will join him, if he eats something? She asks him, what he expects to get out of her, if he feeds her? Most men try to get her to drink more, to see if they can get her into bed. He told her that he was hoping for a story. She looks at him, then agrees. So Krillgan calls a waitress over. Orders two house specials. A mug of Nice Surprise for himself, and a mug of New Ale for the lady. The Cerean starts laughing when Krillgan calls her a lady. She told him that if she knew she would be having dinner with a gentleman, she would have worn a dress. Krillgan told her that what she is wearing, better suites the decors. Which made her laugh again.

She asked him, what did he want to hear? Krillgan asked her, if she has family? She looked sad, and told him that she was married once. He asked, if she was a bond wife or an honour wife? She asked him, if he knows many Cerean families? He told her that he only knows one. He was told that they are small compared to most Cerean families. But they all seem happy. She told him that she was an honour wife. But when her husband died, the family fell apart.

When they started talking, Krillgan put an air shield around the Padawan's head. To keep him from listening in on their conversation. The Padawan was annoyed by it. He had trouble hearing, and he could not order anything. He told his Master later, that it was like his head was surrounded by a hard bubble. It wasn't hard hard like glass. It was more a soft hard, like leather. Only he had no trouble seeing through it. He ended up leaving, because the Krillgan made it obvious that he was not welcome.

The Cerean told Krillgan that her husband was good. He did care about all his wives. It was only after she was married, that she found out that the bond wife was a real bitch. She never competed like the honour wives for her husband's affection. They believed that she really got off, watching the competition. But when she wanted to be with her husband, she simply told the honour wife that won the right to be with him, that she was taking her place. Which is her right as the bond wife. But she had never heard of a bond wife doing it like she did. She would spend at least once a cycle with her husband, where most of the honor wives only had a chance to be with him, once every two months. One time her husband became very upset with her for what she was doing. Rebuking her for hurting the other wives. They believe that he took her to his bed, which was her right. But refused to sleep with her, which was his right. The next day he said there would be no competition. Instead he took to his room the wife that had won the competition for him the previous night. Which is also his right. This made the bond wife furious, but she could not do anything about it. The bond wife managed to control herself for one month. So that their husband would sleep with her, when she went to bed with him.

Their husband's death was unexpected. They thought that they would have at least two more years with him, from what they were told, when he went for his last checkup. The honor wives believe that it was because of him arguing with the bond wife again, that finally did him in. Then the bond wife wanted them to treat her like a Queen, and compete for her affection. Because she controlled the family's finances. Instead they all moved out. They found an apartment that was really too small for all of them. But it was the best they could afford. For all the honour wives, what was important was raising their husband's two daughters.

She had a good job on Cerea. She was a Design Engineer, for a ship builder, as well as trouble shooting the flaws in their prototypes. Unfortunately, the Bond wife worked for the same company, and had more seniority. She poisoned the company's management against her, and got her fired. Like her, half the honour wives have been forced to leave Cerea to find work elsewhere. They just keep enough to live on, and send what they can back to Cerea, for the two daughters. Once a year they get sent a report, outlining what has transpired that year with all the wives, as well as a report on how well the girls are doing in their studies.

For Krillgan, the Bond wife has the heart of a Nightsister, and is just as manipulative. He told the Cerean that his freighter has an Iktotchi maintenance engineer that has just announced that he is planning on retiring. As soon as he finishes training his replacement. The freighter is an old one. Designed by the Fenelar. He cannot promise he will hire her. He will leave the final decision up to his current engineer, whether she can do the work or not. The ship is only in the next system. Waiting for his return. His Starfighter has enough room to carry both of them. She asked him, what is his ship called? He told her that it is called the Fenelar Phoenix. She almost fell out of her chair.

"You're the Captain of the Pirate Killer?"

"Co-Captain actually. But yes!"

She reached over and shook Krillgan's hand. She told him that her name is Dranna, and she would be happy to work on the Phoenix. She asked him, when they were leaving? He told her that they were leaving when they both finished their dinner. Krillgan was finished. It was Dranna that hardly touched her meal. Krillgan ordered another Nice Surprise. Dranna asked for water for herself. They both sat quietly as Dranna finished eating. When they stepped out of the cantina. Dranna asked him to wait a moment, while she retrieves her things. Krillgan waited for her, he knew that she entered the alley behind the cantina, and came back with a small sack. Krillgan suspected that she was probably sleeping in the alley. A truly desperate women. Up till now, he had regretted coming to this planet. But now he was glad he came.

While they were walking on the tarmac at the spaceport. Dranna noticed which ship they were heading towards. She told Krillgan that she thought Davaab Starfighters were single seaters. Krillgan told her that most of them are. But what he is flying is a custom starfighter, based on the Davaab design, but with a few improvements. When they were next to it, he asked if she could tell that it was built by Cereans. Dranna's eyes went very wide. She did say that it was not built on Cerea, or she would have heard about it. She walked around the ship slowly, taking it all in. Finally she asked about the mesh on the ship? He told her that she is very observant. The mesh is to enhance the ship's armour in certain situations. He told her that he could not explain it right away. He was hoping that they could leave now. He did ask her indulgence to let him climb up first. He wants to move his astrometric droid, so that she will have more room in the back seat. Dranna was taken a little aback. She had never heard of an astrometric droid before. She really wanted to see it. Krillgan told her that it is a prototype. Built by the Givin. He told her that he hopes she is not disappointed, when he tells her that she will not be able to maintain it. The droid is still under warrantee.

After Krillgan climbed back down, so that Dranna could climb up and go into the back seat. She climbed up, but did not sit down. Instead she looked closely at the droid that was behind the back seat. She only sat down, when Krillgan told her that he needs to close the canopy, and she needs to buckle herself in. When they lifted off the planet, Dranna asked Krillgan if that was his armour in the back area where the droid is? Krillgan confirmed that it is. He likes to be ready, in case he stumbles across something, where he needs better protection. She asked him, where the weapons package is to go with it? He told her that he does not need any more than what he has. He is not planning to go to war with anyone. He did mention that the armour allows him to go in the vacuum of space. It came in handy when he had to stop on a barren planet with very little atmosphere. She was disappointed that the helmet had very little more than the ability to communicate. It did not have any real sensors. Krillgan reminded her that he is not a bounty hunter. Though he knows a few that can help him, if the need arose. She did not say anything more. But she was mesmerized when the droid extended its optical sensors up to the canopy when they left the atmosphere. So it could get a fix on where they are. Than when Krillgan gave it the name of the system they were going to. He confirmed the numbers it input into the hyperspace drive control module. Krillgan mentioned to Dranna that the droid also has a plugin in the backseat, to connect directly to the module. Dranna had to shift her weight in the back seat so that she could look at it.

Dranna was asleep before they reached the edge of the system, and jumped to hyperspace. Krillgan saw that she had a smile on her face, which made him smile. He believes that she is the reason he had to go to this system. He had a good feeling about her.

Talmi told the four Ambassadors why the male Twi'Leks said they were on Manaan. This confirmed in Chask's heart why the Togruta were there. Their friends are looking out for them. Talmi also told them that the Selkath don't like having so many on Manaan. (That are not paying customers). They are afraid of potential confrontations with others on the planet. The ladies were astute enough that he did not say customers. That meant either the Togruta or Security and the body guards, or both. Talmi told them that only two were allowed to stay. The Selkath were kind enough to let them choose which two.

The interviews were to take place in the detention center of the first resort. Ju'ma and Be'shu asked Chask if she could do the interviewing, they would abide by her decisions. Chask told them that they had to be with her, if only to offer support. They did not know that the Head of Security, Talmi, the Selkath Elder, and the Togruta were going to be monitoring them. They knew that the body guards that were not going to be in the interrogation room, would be monitoring them from another room.

The male Twi'Leks were brought in to the room, one at a time. Accompanied by a Security guard. Almost like they were criminals, except they were not wearing shackles. Chask sat between her two companions with their headtails intertwined, and asked all the questions. The one Twi'Lek when he saw all three of them together. The one who ended up with his face on the deck. He told them that he would love to mate with all three of them at once. He was surprised when the Security Guard placed his hand on his shoulder. His interview was over. His was the shortest interview of all the Twi'Leks. The longest interview was with his cousin. Chask wanted to know about the trouble he got into, which forced his uncle to send him to another planet, and enroll him in an Academic Institute. His natural skin colour was yellow, so his face turned a nice shade of orange before he answered that question. He told them that he did not like the way some of the Twi'Lek men treated his female cousins. He stood up for them the best way he could. Which meant that he got into a lot of fights. He got beat up a lot. But that did not stop him. His uncle told him that he was getting better in fighting against two and three Twi'Leks at a time. His uncle was worried that once others realised he was becoming a better fighter, vibro-blade knives would become involved. That is why he was sent to a different planet.

After the interviews it did not take long for the three companions to decide which two male Twi'Leks should stay. They did have to convince Be'shu not to choose one of the bad boys, he would only hurt her. Through her, he would hurt them. Then there would be bad blood between them, because Chask killed her mate. Be'shu assured Chask that she did not want that. She did let her companions know, which of the two male Twi'Leks of the two they chose, she likes the most. Ju'ma did not mind. She preferred the yellow one herself.

The Head of Security, Talmi, the Selkath Elder, and the Togruta, all liked their choices. The three that were not chosen were led back to the freighter, were they would wait with the old crew for a new crew to arrive, and take them back to Ryloth. They also told the three what would have happened, if the Great Mother was allowed to choose. They did not like the idea of becoming fish food for a giant shark.

Unfortunately, Jim'bak's cousin saw the Lethan Twi'Lek. While they were living in the single employee's section of the resort. He thought her to be overweight, and wondered why she worked with the children, instead of being a full time dancer. Since another employee told him that she will still dance from time to time. He thought that if he could get his hands on her, he could whip her into shape in no time. He figured that she still had about five more years that he could pimp her out, and make more money than smuggling drugs to Manaan. If she became pregnant, and produced another Lethan Twi'Lek. He would keep her and breed her. If she didn't, than after he was finished with her. He would take her to Rorak 4, and sell her at the slave auction. He felt that even at her age, he would still get more for her, than what his mining operation made for him in one year. When he found out that he had to leave, but his cousin Jim'bak could stay, he started thinking about how he could force his cousin to turn the Lethan over to him, once he was settled in on Manaan.

Talmi let Chask know that the Togruta wanted to see her and her companions practice their martial arts. They would not be allowed to be in the room when they workout, so he was going to set up cameras for the Togruta to see them. So he reminded her to let her friends know to dress appropriately.

After seeing the companion Ambassadors practise their martial arts. Hm'Basha told the three companions that accompanied him that they were free to return to Shili. He has decided to stay. He has seen enough of Chask that he has decided to see more. He will ask Talmi if he can continue their training in the martial arts, since they only know the basics. He also believes that he will not kill the two male Twi'Leks. The one has shown by his words that he has a noble heart. He wants to see if he will be noble in deeds as well. He can put up with the other, at least until he reveals his true self. Hm'Basha believes that he has been hiding who he is, even from himself, because of the environment he grew up in. If he was like the other Twi'Lek on Ryloth, he would not need to hide it.

That afternoon, Talmi gave a box to Chask. He told her that it is from the male Togruta that calls himself Hm'Basha. Chask quickly opened it. Inside were three objects. Two knifes, carved from pink corral, and a piece of rawhide. Chask picked up the two corral knives. She told her friends that she has four stone knives that look similar. They were given to her by her father on the morning of the day he died. He told her which pair belonged to her mother, and which pair were his. They are the only thing that she has from her parents. They seem fragile, and she does not know what to do with them. She asked Talmi, what is the rawhide for? He told her that Hm'basha told him that the Togruta children prefer it to candy. The other three Ambassadors teased her. They told her that it is the same as someone sending her a box of candy. It is his way of saying he likes her. Chask turned very red. She took one of the coral knives, and was surprised she had no trouble cutting off a piece of rawhide, and popped it in her mouth. She did prefer it over sweets. She told the others that it is chewy, but she likes the taste. The others also wanted to try, so Chask cut a piece off for each of them, then put it away, so she can snack on it later. Ju'ma and Be'Shu agreed that it was chewy. They still prefer sweets. Mowa, the Cathar Ambassador told her that she really likes it, and would not be opposed to sharing another piece, when she was going to try it again.

That evening they saw Talmi eating dinner with the two Twi'Leks, but with only one Togruta. They found out later, that he invited them to move in with him. The three of them did watch them together at the nightclub, but not as much as the Ambassadors would have liked, as they all tried teaching the other guys, their favorite dance moves. The three companion Ambassadors did like that Hm'Basha became their instructor for Togruta martial arts. Mowa complained to Talmi, because she was being left out, and wanted to improve on what Krillgan had taught her. So after talking with Hm'Basha, Talmi made arrangements for Hm'Basha to teach everyone, including the two male Twi'Leks, and all the bodyguards, in what he called the Andriel Style of Self Defence. He still continued in training the three companions in the Togruta style.

Dranna fell in love with the Fenelar Phoenix when she first saw it. She did not understand why her Captain felt compelled to hug her, before they went aboard the ship. She thought it was a flimsy excuse, when he said it was because of internal ship's security. Then when she saw the Rancor and Vornskr sitting at the top of the ramp, she thanked him for protecting her. She found out that the Rancor is called Stoneman, who extended a claw for her to shake. The Vornskr is called Rudy, and likes to be scratched behind the ears. Krillgan let Grimm know that the decision to hire her, or not hire her, was up to him. Since he knew better than anyone, what was required of a good Maintenance Engineer. It was while he was giving her a tour of the ship that Grimm decided that she would do. She had no trouble finding the two hidden escape pods, when he took her through the belly to show her their missile storage system. He did not have time to teach her how to load the missiles. That would happen later. He did let her know that they were not allowed to touch the escape pods. One belonged to their Co-Captains, the other belonged to the First Officer. Dranna suspected that the pods were for the children.

Grimm thought that she should take over the Engineer's cabin right away, but Dranna refused. It would not become her cabin until he left the Phoenix, and she was the Engineer in charge. Instead she moved into what was known by the crew as Chitrah's cabin. It was Elibet that informed her how much she would be getting paid, and went to the banking kiosk to set up an account. Dranna just wanted her to transfer all her wages to her family's account. Elibet refused. She told her that she needs to hold back some for herself. It would also be better for her, to do the transfer herself. Dranna was surprised that they gave her one hundred credits right off the bat, to set up her account. Elibet told her that Krillgan said it was her signing bonus. She knew that this was the minimum balance to maintain her account without penalty.

So far she has met Grimm, the Engineer, Kran and Elibet, the first class crewmen and gunners. Captain Krillgan disappeared shortly after introducing her to the crew. He told her that the rest of the crew, and their passengers were at their armourers. He was going to go get them.

Krillgan went straight to Bill'dits workshop. He told Ludia right away, that he found a Cerean to take over from Grimm, when he decides to leave the ship. He asked Shaak if she has the right material aboard, to sew some jumpsuits for a female Cerean. He believes that she only has one, and would want to wash it, but is too embarrassed, because she has nothing to change into. She should also have a nice outfit to wear when she meets some of their friends, so she doesn't feel out of place.

Krillgan quietly told Ludia that he thinks that it is important that they to talk with Amblin-Elu, father, and the Elders, as soon as possible, about this new law the Dark Council will enact. He does not believe that they have time to take everyone back to Lianna first. He reminded Ludia that they would only know it as Kindell's world. He knows that his parents won't object. Ludia agreed, at the same time she reminded him that as more people know about Kindell's world, the greater the risk that someone will find out where his parents are. Krillgan agreed, but he could also not lock up his friends on the ship, and not allow them to meet his parents. Ludia hugged him, she told him that she would do it too, if it was only her decision.

Dranna was introduced to the pregnant First Officer, Rasha. Tamrack did not like being introduced as Rasha's assistant. He thought that he should at least be recognises as Co-First Officer. Krillgan told Tamrack that it doesn't work. Being a Co-First Officer would mean that he has the same authority on this ship. When he does not. Until some day in the future, when Rasha would declare him as Co-Captain. For now, she will always outrank him as far as the ship is concerned. Dranna just smiled at the two men talking. She did not know what happened in the past, but something did, so that the husband was not given the same authority on the ship as his wife. She will have to ask Grimm about it later. Dranna did like meeting the Co-Captain Ludia, and her two lovely children. Ta'Yanna asked her if something heavy hit her on her head because she looks like she has a big bump on it? Richard told her that she is Cerean. Just like the family that came to the Togruta Enclave with them for that party. Ta'Yanna giggled, because she thought they all bumped their heads as well. Which made the adults smile.

The passengers arrived a little later. They made a detour to the market, to pick up some fabric. They had nothing appropriate in the Phoenix, to make jumpsuits out of. Dranna was impressed that her Captains knew them all by name. She also did not have to be a math wizard, to realize that they have more passengers, then they have chairs for, in the crew lounge. Krillgan told her not to worry. The ship knows how to accommodate everyone. Grimm reminded her that this was a military ship. With the skill of all their pilots, takeoffs, landings, and dockings, could easily be accommodated. It was jumping to and from hyperspace that will be harder, but not impossible.

Dranna was surprised that she was asked to stand beside Grimm, for this her first takeoff. Captain Krillgan was in the pilot's seat. Captain Ludia was in the Captain's seat, with First Officer Rasha on one side, and First Officer's Assistant Tamrack on the other. She knew that both Crewmen First Class, Kran and Elibet, were in the crew lounge, as were the children. She did not know where the passengers were. Captain Ludia told the computer to alter its message for departure. Just telling everyone to take their positions for departing the planet. She was impressed with Captain Krillgan's ability as a pilot. If she had not been watching the instruments, she might not have detected that they left the planet's surface. Grimm told her that one time the Captain lifted off, while everyone was sleeping. They were only woken up by the computer, when told to prepare for the jump to hyperspace. He also let her know that Kran is also a recognised pilot on the ship. If she wants to learn that position, he was sure that no one would mind. Dranna told him that she would only learn it, if he thought it would help her maintain the position better. They have enough pilots on the ship without her. When they left the atmosphere, Captain Ludia asked Grimm to send a message to Kindell's world. She told Grimm what planet they still need to stop at for tea, so that he could calculate an ETA. She told Grimm that he should also mention that mother and father will want to be there when they land. Dranna watched Grimm connect communications to a different system. He told her that it is a pirate satellite network that smugglers and slavers also use. It is probably as old as the Republic, and predates the Holonet by thousands of years. After Grimm reported that the message was sent. Captain Ludia ordered Dranna to report to Cargo Bay 2.

Dranna did as she was ordered. This is by far the most unusual ship she has ever been on. So she was curious as to what she would find there. Since she knew that Cargo Bay 1 was the den for the Rancor and Vornskr. She found all the Togruta waiting for her in Cargo Bay 2. They told her that their friends the Captains want them to sew her some new outfits. They showed her the material they purchased for new jumpsuits. They asked her how many she wants. They also asked her if she wants special pockets sewn in special places. Like if she wanted to carry certain instruments in her sleeves. They told her that they have also been instructed to sew her at least one nice dress. Something she would want to wear when meeting nice people. Something besides her jumpsuits. Shaak had her computer with her, she let Dranna look at the different dress designs. She did tell Dranna not to worry about a dress nice enough to wear for dinner with the Queen. They have enough dresses in their dress shop on Lianna, that they can quickly adapt one for her, if she does receive an invitation. Dranna was blown away, by the way this Togruta lady was talking. As if meeting royalty was a common thing for this crew. But she did keep her wits about her. She asked the lady, how much is this going to cost her? The lady told her that there would be no cost to her. They were doing it as a favour to the Captains, and because their daughters need to practice. They have been hunting a lot on Shili. So now they need to get back the feel of a sewing machine. Dranna was more willing to cooperate, now that she knew that she would not have to fork over any credits. She doubted that she had enough credits to buy one used jumpsuit, let alone a new one. She did tell them, that before she talks to them about special pockets, she first needs to talk with Grimm, so that she knows what tools and instruments she will need to carry most often. She also did not like it when they asked her to undress for the measurements. Then they could see the last pair of undergarments she has left. The only ones that have not fallen apart on her yet.

When Shaak saw her hesitation, she asked all the other Togruta to step out of the Cargo Bay. Then she told Dranna that they do not gossip about their clients. On Shili, the Togruta women are only now finding out about undergarments. Most still do not wear any. It is only the Togruta women on Lianna that are comfortable wearing undergarments. When Dranna took the jumpsuit off, she understood her hesitation. Most women would have retired these undergarments a long time ago. Unfortunately, no one in her group was close to the same size. She did ask her, if she would like her to sew her a chemise? It might be more comfortable than wearing a bra, under her jumpsuits. Shaak showed her the material she would like to use. She also told her that she could also sew her some matching panties, so that they will look like a set. Other than her, no one will know. It was also something very easy for her to do. Dranna just said yes. She did not know how she could thank her.

After all the measurements were taken, Dranna went to find Grimm. He told her that she needs to start assembling her own maintenance manual. He pulled out all the notes Bikto had made when he was the maintenance engineer. He showed her the notes he made over the years. Showing the dates he pulled a part, and the condition it was it. Whether it had to be replaced, or whether it could be repaired. He told her that he relied a lot on his ability as an Iktochi to replace parts before they fail. He did not think the Cereans have that ability. So she needs to study the history of the ship's maintenance, in order to determine when to replace a part before it fails. Dranna did tell him about the jumpsuits Madam Shaak wants to sew for her, and her asking to sew special pockets. Grimm thought about that for a long time. He showed her a couple of tools he always seemed to forget when crawling around the belly of the ship. Tools he always has to come out and find. He showed her all the pockets on his jumpsuit, and how he always wished he had more. He gave her a spare jumpsuit, so that Madam Shaak could see where the pockets are, and the sizes of the pockets. She also took the tools Grimm mentioned, with her.

Shaak liked that this was actually going to be a challenge for the girls. After all pockets and their sizes were marked on their drawings, and Dranna left. She then talked with the girls about which pockets could be internal pockets, and which ones should be external, including external pockets on external pockets.

Dranna was in Grimm's cabin going over the engineers notes. She noticed that all Bikto's notes and Grimm's early notes looked like they had taken a beating. Some even looked like they had been repaired. While all of Grimms later notes were in pristine condition. She asked him about them? Grimm told her that at one point in the Phoenix's history, it was actually captured by pirates, and the Captain was killed. Krillgan helped rescue them from slavery, then he helped them get the Phoenix back. That was how he became the Captain. When Krillgan married his fiancée Ludia, he appointed her Captain in training, until she was competent enough to become Co-Captain.

When he entered the Phoenix for the first time after getting it back from the pirates, all the notebooks were all over the floor. The pirates had been walking all over them, while they were scouring the ship, looking for anything they thought was of value. Even all his tools and special jigs were gone. Fortunately they had a few friends that helped them find everything, before they departed the planet. He told her that he will ask someone from the crew to tell her all about it after dinner. They are much better story tellers.

When they did decide to break for dinner, Shaak was waiting for them in the crew lounge. She gave Dranna a package, and suggested that she try it on. Dranna went to her room. It was the chemise and panties that Shaak had sewn for her. They felt very comfortable. Dranna dressed, and went back to the crew lounge. She went up to Shaak, and kissed her on the lips. She noticed everyone except the children staring at her. She asked if that is not a common way to express gratitude. Grimm told her that most people just hugged. Dranna said that hugs are very intimate, with body pressed against body. Grimm smiled and told her that kisses are as well. Dranna told Shaak that the next time she wants to express gratitude she will hug her. Shaak just smiled back.

The Togruta were extremely grateful that the Phoenix landed on another planet, which sold a good selection of tea. Most of what they had purchased on the previous planet to take back to Lianna, they had consumed on Shili, entertaining the different guests, and then the celebrations. This time they bought as much as Krillgan.

When the Phoenix entered the Dathomir System, Krillgan and Ludia held a meeting with the Togruta in Cargo Bay 2. They told them that the world they are coming to, in their ship's computer is called Kindell's world. It is a special world that they cannot tell anyone about. There are also special people on this world, that if others found out about them, they would kidnap them, torture them, and kill them, just to find these people. They know that they are putting their lives in danger. They are hoping that when they leave this world they will understand why they took the risk they are taking, and also believe it was worth it.

Grimm sat down with Dranna. He told her that the Fenelar Phoenix has many secrets. She already knows that the Ion Cannons were not part of the original design, but where a recent addition. All pirates that have seen them in action are dead. Even though the missile launcher was part of the ship, right from the beginning. It is only recently that they found someone that can make them in quantity. It has only ever been used once in battle, and takes a long time to reload. But the biggest secret they have is Kindell's world. It was called this by the first Captain of the Phoenix. He fell in love with a young lady named Kindell, and even proposed marriage to her. The next time he came to this world, she was ambushed and killed on her way to be with him. Each crew of the Phoenix has memories of this world, but it is the current crew that cherishes it the most. If she wants to break faith with the crew, and betray them, the easiest way to do that, is to tell others about this world, and share some of the amazing things she will see here. Dranna told him that she could never do that. She loves this wonderful ship and its strange crew. Grimm told her that she cannot even tell her family about it. Dranna had to sit there and think about what Grimm just said. She has experienced so many wonderful things with the passengers and crew. She has even started chronicling some of her experiences to share with her family. She especially wants her daughters to know about these things. How she came to the point of having nothing, and now it seems she has everything, except them by her side. Dranna looked at Grimm with tears in her eyes. She said that she does not know if she can do what he has just asked of her. Grimm told her that she must, or everything will come crashing down around her head, and her family's head. Dranna asked Grimm if he has seen this. Grimm told her that he is not sure what he has seen. He is not a Seer, so cannot interpret visions. He just wants the ship and crew to be safe, and she is now part of this crew, so he wants her to be safe as well. Dranna told him that she wants this crew and her family to be safe as well.

Krillgan let Kran take the Phoenix in for landing. He is the pilot most familiar with landing on this world. This way Krillgan, Ludia and their children will be ready at the top of the ramp, for the ship to land. All the Togruta were there, as well. Very nervous about this world, and what they will see. Dranna was also there. Equally as nervous. Kran is also a good pilot, they hardly felt the ship settle when it touched down. The ramp lowered. The Captains and their family were the first ones down the ramp. Dranna and the Togruta were right after them. When Dranna saw all the women sitting on huge Rancor, she went 'oh dear', how does she not tell her daughters about this world.


	6. Chapter 6

©2018

Andriel and Chitrah were very curious about the message sent by the Phoenix. When the Phoenix was spotted, Kreen and Tannath-Elu came by to give them strength to run to the landing site. They had an honor guard of Sisters on Rancor running with them, because everyone thought that this must be important. They were followed by a train of Rancor carts, with Strongman, and Allyanna in the lead. She knew that her parents and her niece and nephew will be returning with her.

After the Phoenix settled, everyone knew that it was safe to approach the ship. No one was surprised by who was the first to come down the ramp. Andriel and Chitrah started moving forward to welcome Krillgan and his family back to Dathomir. But first Andriel stopped before reaching them. She put her hands to her mouth, and tears came to her eyes. She ran right past her surprised grandchildren, who were expecting a hug and a kiss from each of their grandparents. So they turned around to see who their grandmother and grandfather had run to. They saw grandmother and grandfather hugging the three oldest Togruta. All five of them were balling, and hugging, and kissing, and crying some more. The three youngest Togruta were embarrassed, because they did not know these people at all. At least they entwined headtails with their mothers, and each other. As they could feel the deep emotions their mothers were each experiencing.

The Sisters just sat on their Rancor and smiled. This is a good day for Mother Andriel, and Father Chitrah.

Aliyanna came up to her brother and hugged him and kissed him. Than asked him what is going on? He asked her if she remembers the story about mother opening a dress shop with a friend. Aliyanna nodded her had yes. Krillgan told her that this is the friend and her companions. The three younger Togruta are their daughters. They are also seamstresses. Aliyanna then greeted Ludia, and the children. Richard and Ta'Yanna asked her if she knew why their grandparents are crying. She told them that these are friends that their grandparents had not seen for a very long time. Even before she was born. It was Krillgan that was the only child to know them, and he was probably Ta'Yanna's age or even younger when the grandparents last saw their friends. The two children told their aunt that that was a very long time ago, because both their parents are old. That comment made Krillgan and Ludia laugh.

No one bothered the five people as they hugged, kissed and cried. This gave Dranna a long time to look around. Not only did she see all the ladies on the Rancor, but she saw some Rancor harnessed to carts. The one young lady that was in the lead cart jumped out and came up and greeted the two Captains and their children. Dranna saw three more Rancor harnessed to carts two of them had male drivers, and the last one had a female driver. She was curious as to why she saw no men on the Rancor. Rudy came down the ramp, and greeted the young lady that greeted the Captains. He then went up to the women who were on foot, and received a greeting from each of them. It was obvious that Rudy has been on this world before. He even went up to the different Rancor, it was like they all knew him. Then he went running off, down what looks like a forest path. Probably seeing if he could find someone to mooch some food from. Like he does with the children.

Andriel, Chitrah, Shaak, Shaas, and Bandaa, finally regained their composure. The Togruta mother's introduced their daughters to Andriel and Chitrah, who gave them each a hug. The daughters were in shock, when they accepted hugs from this elderly couple, now that they knew who they are. This is the Andriel and Chitrah that their Mothers, and all older Togruta in their clan know and love, and that they had heard stories of all their lives. Now they were meeting the very first true Master Seamstress and Dress Designer of Lianna. Ta'Yanna went up to her grandmother and tugged on the leg of her pant suit. When Andriel looked down, she asked her grandmother, when will she get her hug? Andriel went all dark in her face. She picked Ta'Yanna up and hugged her, and kissed her. She apologized to her, because she is very important in her life. Then she went up to Richard and bent down to hug him. Krillgan took Ta'Yanna out of his mother's arm, so she could hug her grandson with both her arms. Chitrah came up and took Ta'Yanna out of Krillgan's arms, so he could hug and kiss her. Then he handed her back so that he could hug Richard as well. Krillgan than introduced Dranna to his parents. Telling them that Grimm decided to retire, so Dranna was being trained to take his place. Krillgan then asked his father if he brought his computer. Chitrah told him that he did not know he was supposed to. Krillgan asked if it was where he always left it. Chitrah said it was. So Krillgan handed Ta'Yanna off to Ludia, and starts running. Dranna had never seen someone move so fast, except in sporting events. She will have to ask her Captain how he stays in shape, when he is spending so much time on a ship. Ludia distracted Dranna, by telling her that everyone in the clan they are visiting call mother, Mother Andriel. They call father, Father Chitrah. She has been calling them mother and father all her life, because that is what they mean to her. The First Officer came down the ramp and told Dranna that they are mother and father to her as well. Getting a hug a kiss from both of them, as well as being questioned as to when she is expecting. Rasha told them when Krillgan said that he first noticed she was pregnant. So mother and father quickly computed how far along in the pregnancy she is. Then they greeted Tamrack and the rest of the crew.

Chitrah asked Grimm, if he was really retiring? Grimm just said yes. Chitrah asked Grimm, why Krillgan ran to get his computer? Grimm told him that there is a message that they received, that they need to talk with him about. Both Krillgan and Ludia thought it was more important to come here, than it was to take the Togruta home. Even though they knew it was a big risk to bring them here. For Chitrah this was not good news.

A Sister was appointed to guard the Phoenix, and keep Stoneman company. Arrangements were made to transport everyone else to the main village. Everyone was expecting to hear some nice stories. Ludia quietly passed along to the Sisters, that Dranna does not yet know that they are force users, so they might want to tone it down, when they are around her. The Sisters quickly understood, that this was not going to be one of their usual visits.

In the meantime, Krillgan had returned with his father's computer. Grimm copied the message and attachment to Chitrah's computer. Then got on one of the Rancor carts. Krillgan told his father that he has already talked to Amblin-Elu. They were going to get together after dinner, to discuss the message and attachments. Chitrah sat in his daughter's cart, and started reading what Krillgan had downloaded into his computer. He saw right away why his son came to talk with them. They have to demonstrate that the school Lydna is in, is not in the Republic. They can also expect a Sith to come visit it. How do they bring a Sith to Dathomir without them knowing they are on Dathomir. Then how do they keep the Sith from discovering that Lydna and all the people training with her, are force users.

It was only Rasha and Tamrack that were willing to tell stories. It was only when Ludia saw her friend Diennu that she remembered that she had a sword for her. She interrupted her dinner to run back to the Phoenix to grab two of the three swords Bill'dit made for her. She showed the Sister guarding the Phoenix that these two swords glowed purple. Before running back to the village.

Diennu in the meantime went and found Shmi. She had been out on patrol, and quickly hurried back to the main village. Ludia was waiting for them at the main gate, and handed each of them their sword. They of course, touched them right away, than stopped, asking if there was something wrong. Ludia told them that Krillgan reacted the same way. But when challenged by the blacksmith, admitted that he did not detect any dark force energy. It is just the natural elements that were used in making this batch of swords, which produces some redness with the blue, to give it a purple colour. The ladies touched their swords with the force again, and told Ludia that they do look beautiful. Ludia left them, while she went back to finish her dinner. They both promised to tell her what they were going to name them. As Ludia was heading back to the dining hall, she realised that they have forgotten to name their new sword. She will have to talk about it with Krillgan tonight.

Rasha and Tamrack shared with the Sisters some of what they experienced since they were there last. Amblin-Elu asked the Sisters to listen to the stories outside in the Rancor area, and asked one of the Sisters to share the stories with the Rancors, since they have not been getting any good stories since Smasher has passed away.

The idea of battling ghosts had everyone's attention. When talking about the space battle in the Vorn System they had to tell everyone to imagine Krillgan's small ship. Then imagine that there are just as many of the small ships as there are Rancor on the entire planet. That was how many were on the dead Emperor's side. The Hutts had about one and a half times more of the small ships. They were flying and shooting everywhere. Everyone was at their firing stations, in case someone noticed they were there. Since they did not have permission to be there, and both sides would be their enemy. One of the Sisters mentioned that it would be the same as if one shearmite nest raided another. Everyone listening could imagine that happening, and could not imagine being there and having to be perfectly still, so that none of the shearmites would notice them. They all liked this story. Then Rasha told them about what Krillgan told them happened on the surface. How Krillgan found himself facing the same amount of Imperial Troopers, as if he was facing all the Sisters from all the Clans at once. Fortunately the Hutts had their small ships shooting at the Imperial Troopers, so they were not all shooting at him at once. This time the ghosts poured out of the building behind him. Instead of attacking him, when they took on solid form, they attacked the Imperials. Leaving him to take on the Sith Lord one-on-one. With only the occasional stray shot from a blaster rifle to worry about.

Then she told them how nice all the Hutts were to them, when they realized that Krillgan had gone to their planet to rescue the ghost of a special hero to them.

Dranna sat with Grimm, Kran, and Elibet, during dinner. The locals, who sat near them, she found out later, were all craftsmen. The locals were nice, and the food was very good. Dranna saw that there was more than enough for everyone. So no one went home hungry. Kran asked the cobblers if they could make him another pair of Father Chitrah's deck shoes. His were starting to wear thin on the bottom. They told him to bring them by the shop, if the top is still good, they will only have to replace the bottom, rather than sewing him a whole new set. Dranna asked Grimm, how much did a pair of deck shoes cost? Since she noticed that everyone on the crew wore them, when they were not planning on leaving the ship. Grimm told Dranna that they do not have any form of currency on this planet. Everything is done by trade. Since they brought them large quantities of tea this trip, and in the past have brought them fish. The tradespeople consider that enough, so that they do not negotiate individual deals. He then suggested to her, that she also get a good pair of boots, along with some deck shoes. She will find that the level of craftsmanship is on pare with what she will find on most planets. Better than what she would find on the rest. The craftsmen like hearing that. He just rated their skills as being equal to other skilled craftsmen. Dranna decided that she needs to take advantage of that, while they are here.

After dinner, Grimm showed Dranna the water wheel Father Chitrah designed, and all the trades people helped him build, with power being transmitted to most of the craftsmen to make their work easier. Dranna found it fascinating, that they could do so much without any electricity. She asked Grimm, how they tell time? He told her that during the day they use the sun. At night they use the position of their four moons and the stars. Dranna asked him how they know when to get up in the morning? Grimm told her that the sunlight on their faces, and their tummies asking for food, is what wakes most people in the morning. For the kitchen staff, it is the people standing watch on the palisade at night, that will go wake a couple of them up, then they will wake the others. Dranna had to ask, why did people have to stand watch during the night? Grimm told her that pirates and slavers have attacked them in the past. But the locals found out that Rancor skin is immune to blaster fire. It just gets the Rancor upset. So they use them as shields, while they eliminate them with bows and arrows. Then when they are real close, they attack them with swords. For Dranna this explained the relationship that she observed between humans and Rancor. She asked Grimm, what do the Rancor get out of this relationship? Grimm reminded her that they feed Stoneman porridge cakes for breakfast. It is a recipe they obtained from the locals. The Rancor get a good breakfast in the morning, so their hunters are healthier and stronger. Humans also hunt with them, so they bring back enough to make everyone happy. It is a win-win all the way around.

They went to the guest house where they will be spending the night. Grimm explained where the latrines are, and that they have a male side, and a female side. He told her about the washbasin. If she is the first one up, then she needs to go to the pool at the base of the waterwheel to get the water. He did warn her that the water is ice cold, so it will wake her up right away, as soon as it hits her face. This guest house had four bedrooms. He told her how to indicate that her bedroom is occupied, so if Rasha and Tamrack come there to spend the night, they will know which bedrooms are taken.

After dinner, Shaak and Andriel looked at the designs that Shaak had on her computer. Including the latest posting on the Elegant You's local site. Andriel told the daughters that she sees that they are all good dancers.

The local seamstresses came as close as they dare, to see what was on the machine that the lady had, which was similar to Father Chitrah's. They were delighted when Mother Andriel and this new lady talked about designing wedding dresses for the three young ladies. It was not hard to figure out that both women had worked together before.

Ta'Yanna had her own mission that she wanted to accomplish. She liked all the children that played with her the last time she was there. So she wanted them to enjoy something special. She got them to all come over to the Togruta women, and all start sucking on their headtails. The mothers of the children were all very embarrassed, until Mother Andriel told them it was all right for the children to do so. So all the Togruta women had two children each, sit on their lap, while they talked about dress designs. The mothers only took the children away, after they all fell asleep.

Diennu and Butashe, were both told that they were required to attend the meeting with the elders after dinner. Because they are both in line to succeed Amblin-Elu as Clan Mother, if something happened to her. Diennu did not know that she was first in line. She always assumed that Ludia was going to succeed her mother. It was only Butashe and Ludia that knew this of all the Sisters. They agreed with the elders that there was no rush in telling Diennu of her status.

Both Diennu and Butashe did not like that they were going to miss the story telling.

The meeting started by Father Chitrah projecting a copy of the message the Phoenix received, then opened the attachment so that they could read the proposed law. One of the elders asked if the Moff could be trusted. Both Krillgan and Ludia believed that he could. They reminded them about his help in eliminating the Sith Lord. If the Dark Council knew about his help, he would be killed. He also gave them the secret treasure of the Sith Lord, rather than trying to hide it somewhere for himself. They believe that this Moff looks on them as a secret asset he can call upon, if things look like they can get out of control, and he needs to restore order quickly. So he wants them to be comfortable living on Yitabo. Chitrah told the elder that this is how he reads this situation as well. He reminded her that the law has not been enacted yet. He is giving them time to prepare, so it will not look like they did anything special, after the law came into effect.

Amblin-Elu came right out and said that she was not going to invite some Sith to her village, to see everything they are doing. Everyone agreed that that would never happen. Father Chitrah told her that it was not important for the Sith to see everything that they do. They should only be allowed to see what they want them to see. The elders encouraged him to keep sharing. Father Chitrah told them that they have a Rakata ruin on this planet. They can pretend like they recently discovered it, and moved part of the school there to study it, as part of the school's curriculum. Diennu asked, what should the school be called? They cannot call it the Singing Mountain Clan's school for Sisters. Krillgan thought it should be called Amblin-Elu's school for gifted children. He also wanted to hear more about his father's idea. Father Chitrah told them that a good school would use their students to design the camp, and any creature comforts they wanted, as part of the students' education. It would also look good if they could rebuild part of the Rakata building. At least enough that they can use it as a classroom, and also have some storage. Amblin-Elu told him that this would depend on how much of the structure was not completely destroyed. She understood that the Sisters did a very good job in placing the explosives were Rasha told them. So if it is all rubble, it would not be worth rebuilding. But if they found enough large slabs, it would be something to consider. It was decided by the group, that Krillgan should fly his starfighter over the entire island. Amblin-Elu and Father Chitrah should go with him. This way they can both see it with their own eyes. Father Chitrah could also connect his computer to Krillgan's instruments, so he can capture a video of the island, which they could all look at, the following evening. This way they could all see if it was feasible to use the island as the school's annex.

On the way back to Andriel's home, Chitrah asked his son if he could set up an office on one of the neutral planets on the edge of Mandalorian Space. The Sith will want to contact the school to arrange a tour. It would be alright if they could not get through to Amblin-Elu directly. As long as she was able to return their call. Krillgan told his father that Ludia eliminated some pirates preying on freighters that left a neutral planet, to head into Mandalorian Space. He was sure this planet would co-operate with them, in setting something like that up.

The next morning, Father Chitrah woke up Krillgan and Amblin-Elu, to make sure they could get going right away. The children around Richard's age were already in the kitchen having breakfast. They took advantage of the three adults to make sure that the tea was not too hot, and to ask the kitchen for things they were too afraid to ask themselves, like extra syrup. Krillgan decided to go wake Richard up right away, so that he could go play with the children after breakfast, rather than asking everyone where the children are, when he wakes up with his sleepyhead father. He found the Togruta already up and meditating on the rooftop patio. They loved it there. Enjoying the feel of all the life around them. So Krillgan made a couple of extra trips to the pool, for some nice cold water, so everyone could wash up. Shaak promised Krillgan that she would wake his mother up. She remembered that Andriel was a late riser.

Dranna liked washing with cold water first thing in the morning. She found it very invigorating, and would mention it to the two daughters as a nice way to wake up, and get both brains and hearts working. She waited for Grimm, Kran, and Elibet to get up, before going to the dining hall for breakfast. She smiled when she saw all the little children sitting on the Togruta's laps, with their mothers hovering nearby.

After breakfast, Grimm took Dranna to the cobblers to have her feet measured, and to describe what type of footwear would be appropriate for her. He told them that he did not expect her to see any fighting, but it would not hurt her to have a couple of knife slots in her boots. At least they knew what type of leather to use.

Dranna asked Grimm about that comment, about not seeing any fighting. Grimm told her that when Krillgan is going into what might be a dangerous situation, he will take Ludia, Rasha, and Tamrack, as back up. Rasha is in charge of the ship's armoury and has some interesting weapons built for her, by their armourer. Dranna corrected him, saying it is Captain Ludia, First Officer Rasha, and First Officer's Assistant Tamrack. Grimm sighed. He reminded her that though the ship is a military designed ship, they all consider it a freighter. They are an informal group, everyone considers everyone as family. So they do not use their rank when talking to them or about them. She asked why Captain Krillgan, first introduced everyone with their rank? Grimm reminded her that she needs to know everyone's rank, so that when she is working on something, she knows who best to call for help. If she is working on a gun turret, Kran or Elibet is best. If she is working on a Laser Battery or an Ion Cannon, then a First Officer or Captain should be called for assistance. Dranna saluted Grimm, and said, "Aye, aye, Engineer Grimm," then they both started laughing. Grimm realised that that was actually the first time that she has called him Engineer Grimm. Which means that she is comfortable working with him.

Dranna wanted to go back to the Phoenix to retrieve all the engineers' notes. They have nice big tables in the dining room. It would be easier and more efficient to work on a maintenance schedule for the ship there, then continue using Grimm's cabin, where she only has Grimm's bed to work on. Kran and Elibet also wanted to return to the ship, to retrieve their deck shoes for the cobblers to work on. So Grimm found Aliyanna, and asked her if she could take them.

When they first set out, they saw Krillgan's starfighter fly overhead. Dranna asked Grimm, if he knew why their Captain is flying his starfighter? Grimm told her that he did not know. Sometimes Krillgan will fly to town, and talk to the person at the trading post about arranging a trade. But he never heard anything about that. Aliyanna told them that she heard that they were going to look at an island that had an old Rakata ruin. The island was destroyed by fire, and they want to see how bad the damage is.

Andriel had forgotten that she was scheduled to teach on her traditions after breakfast, so all the women from the village were in the dining room. Instead of learning the traditions, they watched Mother Andriel and her friend working on her friend's special box, to come up with wedding dress designs. It is when the children started falling asleep, that Ludia whispered in mother's ear, that they need to put the children down for their morning nap. While the mothers were collecting their children. Including Ludia who retrieved a sleepy Ta'Yanna from Shaak's lap. Andriel went up to some Sisters, and asked if they can take her friends hunting. She told them that on their home world they hunt much smaller prey than they do on Dathomir. The size Rudy likes to hunt. She also told them that Togruta like to drink the blood of a fresh kill, so she asked that they not take offense if they do. The Sisters told her that they will look after her friends, and will not be offended. They will even see if Rudy wants to join them.

When they arrived at the clearing, and climbed out of the Rancor cart, Dranna noticed Stoneman sitting at the top of the ramp. She asked Grimm, why he was guarding the ship? When the locals had a young lady standing guard. Grimm told her that Stoneman was not guarding the ship. He was just taking in all the smells of this world. He reminded Dranna that Stoneman is not from this planet. Dranna knew from what Grimm had told her that Stoneman was a racing Rancor on Nal Hutta, that had been retired to the gladiator arenas on Sleheyron. Which is where Captain Krillgan purchased him. Dranna asked him to explain further. Grimm told her that all the Rancor that she has seen so far, are from one herd, and Rancor are territorial. If Stoneman left the ship without the Herd Mother's permission, the other Rancor would not think twice about killing him. There is only one Rancor in this herd that Stoneman knows that when she shows up, it is safe for him to leave the ship. She will take him running, because she knows he is out of shape sitting in the ship all the time. After a few days of running, when he is in better shape, she might take him hunting.

As if it was planned, Dranna saw one of the largest Rancor run up to the ship and grunt. In no time Stoneman was down the ramp, and running after her. Dranna asked Grimm, if female Rancor are normally larger than male Rancor? Grimm told her that Krillgan told him that they are different subspecies. He said that the Rancor in this territory are the largest on the planet, and are called Upland Rancor. Stoneman looks like he is descended from the smallest species of Rancor. He would be considered a large Swamp Rancor. Swamp Rancor are the only Rancor that do not live in herds, even though Krillgan believes they would all like to.

When they flew over the Rakata ruin, they could see that most of the slabs that made up the roof of the temple were still intact. They also saw enough slabs that were the outer walls of the temple. Blown away from the temple because of the explosion, but still intact. Amblin-Elu told them that there are enough intact pieces that they can rebuild a portion of it. Enough for what Father Chitrah suggested.

When they overflew the island, they saw streams flowing, but no vegetation. They saw what could only be the remains of the Whuffa Worm. They also saw the bone piles of all the tainted creatures that were killed. Chitrah pointed out that the ash everywhere was pitted. So the island is still receiving regular rainfall. He said that it would be very easy to reseed the island, so that it would at least have a layer of grass. It they drop seeds from trees near the streams, they should take root. They would be accelerating what they would expect would happen over time. It would make it harder for the Sith to determine a time, for when all this happened. Amblin-Elu saw the wisdom in what Father Chitrah suggested. When Father Chitrah told them he recorded enough, they headed back to Singing Mountain Clan territory.

After landing, Amblin-Elu rounded up some Sisters to go collect wild grass seeds. They can mix them with the domesticated grass seeds they grow as grain, when scattering them over the island. Grass seeds would probably be the first seeds blown there in a storm. So would be the first to start reclaiming the island. Amblin-Elu then went up to each Sister that was on the island fighting the beasts, and every Sister that was on the Phoenix in support. She wanted to see if they could remember what type of vegetation grew where. It would be helpful if they could remember the specific species. The Sisters that cut down the trees around the clearing for the funeral pyres did remember the different types of trees they cut down, and gave their Clan Mother a list.

Diennu and Shmi remembered more about the layout of the island, having traversed it a number of times. They were able to describe the different trees and bushes they encountered in a number of areas. They also said that there is a section that had plants that were typical of their eastern swamp. They believe that one of their supper tides does get up and soak that area, bringing plants it stripped from another land mass. They were expecting a supper tide in another couple of months. So they decided to leave the lowest areas of the island for the supper tide to replant.

That evening, Father Chitrah projected what they saw on the island, for everyone in the group to see. He was also able to manipulate the image. So he was able to get in closer to the ruins, so the elders could see if different rock slabs looked sound, or were they in fact cracked. They agreed with Amblin-Elu's assessment, that they could rebuild part of the temple. They discussed if that is what they wanted, or did they want it to look like something else. Because the obvious question if they do rebuild it. Is why did the Rakata build a copy of the Kwa Temple there, when everyone knew that they did not know how the Temple worked. Father Chitrah thought it was a very valid point. It would be better if they could mimic another building, that the Rakata were known to build.

The elders told Amblin-Elu that they did not want anyone on the ground on the island, until the grass had taken hold. There are no footprints anywhere on the island. If they only have footprints around the temple, then the Sith will not know that they have been all over the island. So Krillgan's job over the next few days was to fly people over to the island, to spread the grass seeds from his little ship. He could also drop seeds for trees in the areas that Amblin-Elu will suggest.

Father Chitrah told everyone what he asked his son after yesterday's meeting. Amblin-Elu did not like that she would have to leave the planet to communicate with a Sith. Even if it was supposed to be for a short time. There was also the question about how to bring the Sith to Dathomir without them knowing where they are. It should not be done using the Fenelar Phoenix. That would imply too much hands on involvement, by the parents. Which could trigger warning flags. Krillgan told them that they have a large pirate ship in their maintenance compound. They did use parts from it, to make sure that the ship they gave to Erin and Shmi, worked properly. The ship was originally a Luxury Yacht. He was sure that Grimm with Dranna's help could make it operational again. A ship like that could be seen as belonging to a private school, if it had the right color scheme. They could arrange to meet up with the Sith, at a spaceport the Sith would be comfortable with. Then transport them to the Annex sight. Because they are working at a Rakata site. They want to keep the location secret. At least until they have finished analysing the sight. To keep other institutes, and treasure hunters away. Yma said, that with Krillgan's help, they can put a mind control on the Sith, forcing them to go into a meditative state. So they cannot tell the passage of time while in that state. They will hallucinate while in that state, not being able to tell what is real or not. So what they see visually, will affect their hallucinations. Once they enter that state, it will be easy for others to maintain it, while she and Krillgan recover.

By the end of the meeting everyone was happy that they had the makings of a good plan. There are still a lot of details they need to work out. But that can be worked out, as the time to implement them, draws closer. At least they were all on the same page, and could start with the long range plans. The biggest drawback was that they could only work on the island while the Phoenix was on Dathomir. So it was agreed that the Phoenix would have to return more frequently over the next year. At least until after the Sith came for their visit.

The next day, Krillgan started flying various people to the island. He started with Richard and a couple of his friends. He flew low over the water, so that his passage over the water, blew up a plume of water into the air behind them. The children liked seeing that. When he opened the canopy. He warned them all to be careful. He did not want anyone to fall out of the ship, then have to explain to their parents why their head is now flat. Because they landed head first on the ground. Which made the children giggle. He always checked to see which way the wind was blowing. He wanted to fly crosswind with the canopy open. So any seeds the children threw into the air, would be carried by the wind, away from the ship.

Krillgan's next trip to the island, he took his daughter Lydna, and her good friend Grimshee. This time he flew much slower over the water, to let the two girls reach out and feel all the life in the ocean. He was pleased when Lydna warned him that a large creature was racing towards them in the water. Krillgan was pleased that she noticed. When the creature jumped out of the water, to try and swallow them. Krillgan put his Starfighter in a tight spiral upward. This allowed both girls to look out the side of the starfighter, right into the mouth of the creature. For Krillgan this creature looked like a cross between the eels with scales from the cold water lake, and the frozen fish they buy from Manaan. It was large enough that it could have swallowed his starfighter. It was definitely large enough to swallow a Rancor. The girls were in awe with how high up it was able to jump out of the water. They both trusted Krillgan, so did not even once think that they would be eaten. They did like how close it came to the ship, and the view they had of the mouth and throat. When it started turning to head back towards the water. Krillgan pointed the nose on his starfighter down, and fired a laser canon on a wing tip, at its side. He did not think that the laser would do much damage to the scales. It would be like punching it in the side. Just to let the creature know that it was not defenceless. When they returned after scattering the grass seeds. All they could talk about was this big fish that tried swallowing them. How they were able to look down into its big mouth.

The mothers of the children Richard's age, suddenly became reluctant to let their children ride in this machine, which a fish tried to swallow. Their children, on the other hand were even more hopeful they would get a chance to fly to the island. So became very upset when their mothers tried to stop them. The mothers complained to Amblin-Elu about the situation. Amblin-Elu told them that she was disappointed that a fish did not try to jump up and swallow the machine, when Krillgan gave her a ride in his machine. She reminded the ladies that Krillgan is very competent in flying his machine. He has even used it to battle pirates. So knows how to fly it in dangerous situations, and come out unharmed. She was also sure that he would be very upset, if a fish did manage to put a mark on his machine. From the way he looks after it. She was sure that their children had a greater chance to be run over by a Rancor cart, than being hurt, when inside Krillgan's machine. The mothers knew that the Rancor were always careful when pulling a cart, if children were running around. Krillgan also defended his flying with the mothers. Letting them know he flew two different ways, depending on who was in the starfighter with him. That when his son Richard was with him, he flew very fast, which is why the plume of water sprayed up behind them. No fish could come close to swimming that fast in the water. With Lydna and Grimshee, he purposely flew slowly, to let them feel all the life in the water, using the force. He was very proud that they detected the creature moving towards them that wanted to swallow them. He purposely let them stare into the mouth of a fish that would foolishly swallow a Rancor. Since they recently read the story of the Sister whose Rancor slipped off of the cliff edge into the ocean, and the Sister having to dive into the water to save it. Krillgan told Lydna and Grimshee that Richard and his friends do not know that story, so they should gather all the children after dinner and tell them. He suggested that they tell them in the Rancor den area, so they can practice talking to the Rancor at the same time. Since they also like this story.

The mothers reluctantly let Krillgan continue to take the children to scatter seeds. Even after all the seeds that were collected in Singing Mountain clan territory was scattered. Krillgan still made a few more trips, so all children, and most Sisters got to experience one ride.

After five days, Krillgan and Chitrah decided that they could not accomplish anything more this trip. So Krillgan warned everyone that they were leaving the next day.

Mother Andriel and Shaak were able to put the finishing touches to the three wedding dress designs. All the women of the village enjoyed seeing the dress designs come together. They were only sorry that they will not be able to see the finished product. Dranna was able to get most of a maintenance manual ready. The next step was to start loading it into the computer's memory from the Engineer's consul on the bridge. So if something happened to the written manual, they still have a copy in the computer.

It was a sad group of children that said goodbye to the Togruta ladies, they enjoyed sucking on their headtails. The Singing Mountain Clan loaded a couple of casks of New Ale, and a cask of Fruit Wine on the Phoenix, for the wedding. Mother and father did not cry until after the Phoenix took off. Because they wanted their friends to know that they really enjoyed their visit. Shaak, Shaas, and Bandaa, did the same for their friends. Going into Cargo Bay 2 for a good cry after Ludia took-off. With their daughters trying to comfort them, while crying themselves, because they finally met Andriel, and loved her as much as their mothers.

When the Phoenix landed next to the town, they were not expecting anything to be ready for them, since they had not been there that long ago. But the man handling the trading post had a full load of casks ready for them. So they took it all. Thankful that they had enough tea to trade for it.

From Kindell's world, they headed to Myrkr. So that Grimm and Dranna could have a good look at the pirate gunship they still had parked there.

When they first jumped to hyperspace, Krillgan and Ludia went to Cargo Bay 2. To remind their Togruta friends that they have to be very careful about keeping what they saw and experienced a secret. He reminded them about the bounty that is still on his parents' heads. That the Sith would keep sending invasion fleets. One after another, to try and capture them. If they knew where they were. He also told them about the risk to them, if a bounty hunter suspected that they might know something about their whereabouts. The Togruta all wanted to hug the two of them, and thank them for letting them experience what they did. They also told Krillgan and Ludia that Kindell's world is a Togruta trap. There is so much life present, that a Togruta would want to wander everywhere to experience it. But they need their Sisters to protect them. Because there are things more dangerous than an akul, that can kill them. They all felt like little children, needing the adults (Sisters) to protect them, from the dangers they could not see. No Togruta could live on that planet. Everyone that tried, would die.

Dranna did ask Grimm if he noticed how strong all the women seemed to be on that planet? She said that the men were no slouches either. She wondered if it was because of their diet of good healthy foods, fresh air, and not having the weakening benefits of electricity. She herself felt like she put on some weight, but as muscle, not fat. Grimm just smiled at her questions and comments. He suspected that she was slightly malnourished when she first came aboard the Phoenix. When he talked to Shaak about her, she agreed. So she purposely made her jumpsuits slightly big, and now they fit her just right.

While approaching Myrkr, Krillgan warned everyone that it was going to be a very short stay. As soon as Grimm and Dranna figure out what they need, to get the other ship on Myrkr up and running. They were leaving for Lianna.

Stoneman and Rudy asked if they would have time to go hunting. Krillgan thought that they might have one day, maybe a day and a half. But that would be it. He told them that he suspected that the Togruta would want to go with them. So he would check with Ludia to see which one of them would also go with them.

Krillgan ended up going, because Ludia wanted to stick around the base, to watch over Ta'Yanna and Richard. Rasha also wants her to come with her when she visits with Dreshy. Tamrack also went with Krillgan and the Togruta. They ended up staying overnight in a cave that Krillgan knew about.

Vorn was happy that Krillgan first asked permission, for everyone to go through his territory. He was happy to see another Rancor on the ship, and had his pack talk to Stoneman, so they knew he was a friend to their pack, even though he smelt like Rudy's pack.

Dranna identified the pirate gunship as being originally a Luxury 1000 Yacht, built by SoroSuub Industries when they were first braking into the Luxury Yacht business. So it is a very well made ship. It has a small upper deck, with two positions on the bridge. Instead of being side-by-side, like on most freighters. It was front and back, closer to the Phoenix's bridge. There was the Pilot/Captain's Station in the front, and the Engineer/Captain Station behind it. This was so the Captain could sit at either position. Behind the bridge was a small crew lounge, with two crew cabins coming off of it. The crew lounge had ladder access coming up from the main deck. The pirates had also mounted a dual laser cannon gun turret on top of the crew lounge. At the front of the main deck was the passenger lounge, which was also an observatory, so the passengers could look out into space, when they were not doing something else. The pirates had glued armour plating over all the glass. Believing it was a weak point, when it came to combat. Behind the passenger lounge were four large cabins for the passengers. Behind that were the four small cabins, designated as servant's quarters. Between the four large cabins and the four small cabins, was a small gap. On starboard side of the ship, was the ladder to climb to the bridge deck. On the port side of the ship was the meal storage facility. Behind the small cabins were two storage lockers. One on each side of the ship. At the stern of the ship, the bulkhead opened down, and became the boarding ramp for the ship. From the stern you could see all the way down the hall, all the way to the passenger lounge. Where the liqueur island forced you to stop and go around it, to get into the lounge. The hyperspace drive and intersystem drives were all connected behind the bridge level. The pirates had attached a dual laser cannon gun turret at the front of the passenger lounge, they had also installed a dual laser cannon gun turret on either side of the ship, with access from the two forward small cabins.

Dranna drew sketches of all the sides of the pirate gunship. She was hoping that they would let her redesign the ship, so it was aesthetically more pleasing. Becoming an armed Luxury Yacht.

Before going over the gunship, Grimm went over the compound with Dranna. Showing her all the tools and equipment for maintaining and repairing the Fenelar Phoenix drive systems, and all external components of the ship. They had more things move on the exterior of their ship, than a conventional freighter, so they had to be more careful with its maintenance.

They had the hyperspace drive from the pirate ship on a workbench, since they used parts from it for Erin and Shmi's ship. They also had the two intersystem drives on trolleys, for the same reason. So they had to spend very little time on top of the pirate ship, other than verify that they still had all the right connections, and mounts.

They checked everything on the bridge, to make sure it was all operational. Any module that was not functioning properly they pulled. If they could repair it while flying to Lianna, they would. If not it would either have to be repaired or replaced when they reached Lianna. They also recorded every module that was on the bridge. So they could check for possible upgrades or complete replacements. In order to bring the bridge up to present technology levels. Something they would need permission from the Captains to do.

Then they went over every drive. Making a list of every component they would need to get it fully operational. They would also need to talk to the Captains about possibly replacing the drive systems. They are a few generations old. With what is out their right now, they could make the ship a lot faster.

Krillgan, Tamrack, the Togruta, Stoneman, and Rudy, returned to the compound with quite a haul of game meat, considering, they only had one day of hunting. The Togruta promised that they would look after processing all the hides. Krillgan and Tamrack got the fire pit in the compound going. They were going to have one good feast before departing the planet. Ludia and Rasha went out to gather some wild vegetables that Dreshy had told them about. They would go well with roasted meat. Captain Krillgan broke down and retrieved all the bottles of New Ale he had in his cabin's cooler, to have with the feast. He also raided his children's juice supply, to make Nice Surprise for the children, and anyone else that wanted to try it. Most people did. It made the New Ale last longer. It was also something new for Dranna. As she had only drank tea and New Ale. She knew the Captains liked this drink, so decided to try it for herself. Rasha stuck to tea and juice, healer's orders.

Because of all the juice consumed at the roast, they were forced to make one more stop than was originally planned. To stock up on juice and fresh fruit. Since fruit was also disappearing quickly.

They also made a quick stop at the neutral planet. They were surprised that the authorities were holding credits for them, from the pirate freighter that they captured, the last time they passed through there. The authorities told them that they have a number of companies acting as communications middlemen. Facilitating communications between planets and companies that are technically at war, but still interdependent on each other. They gave Krillgan and Ludia a list of companies they might want to consider. Krillgan and Ludia settled on a smaller company. Hoping it translated into more personal service. They also had a nice communications booth, were they could connect to the Mandelorian, Republic, or Sith Empire. With the call showing that it originated from that office. They gave the company the name of the school they are representing. A list of things they were allowed to say, which the company converted into a script for their employees. They were also warned that it might be a Sith Lord that may try to contact them. The company told them that it would be no problem. They have had some Sith contact them before, about other companies.

They were able to land at Santhe Corporation spaceport. They were surprised that Madam Santhe wanted to talk with Shaak before the Togruta left the spaceport. Of course they all went to Madam Santhe's outer office, with only Shaak being allowed inside her office. Madam Santhe told her that she wanted to meet her in person. She has seen her dance, she has admired her work in the dress designs for her Lady-in-Waiting, and her mother. Since she is so close, she wanted to see her in person. She asked about where she went. Wanting to know why she by-passed Sith Security on the orbital spaceport. Shaak was honest. She told her that it was decided that she, her companions, and their daughters, go to Shili. She had heard how rude the Imperial Troopers are on the spaceport. She thought that there was a high probability that they would kill a Trooper for inappropriately touching one of them. Which would mean a lot of paperwork, and her niece, the Queen, would probably have to get involved. They did not want to be a bother to them. Madam Santhe surprised her by saying that she wished that they had gone through the orbital spaceport and killed a Trooper. She has also heard how rude they are. This would have been the excuse they needed to kick them out of passenger screening, and reinstate Lianna Planetary Defence in control of the spaceport and all passenger screening.

Shaak was clearly embarrassed. She apologized, she did not know. She did tell Madam Santhe that a number of Togruta were coming to their planet. Since they returned to start preparing for a wedding. Their three daughters became engaged, but her daughter is not yet old enough to marry. Or the three grooms and their families would have come with them. So they will be arriving when her daughter is old enough to marry. She expects that it will be in about three or four months' time. After the wedding, the families of the grooms will be returning to Shili. They can make sure that they go through the orbital spaceport. Madam Santhe told her that it will not work. They are Republic Citizens. They would have to incarcerate them on the planet, and hope the Sith forget about them. So they can smuggle them back to Shili.

Shaak then suggested that she and her companions travel to Mandalore, if she thought it would help. But they will not be bringing their daughters with them. Madam Santhe said she understood. She asked if there were some older companions then her daughter that were married that could go with her. Because the Imperial Troopers tend to grab the younger females. Shaak told her that there was no one in her clan. But there was some Nautolan females in that age group that they could escort, as if they were their daughters. Madam Santhe thought that what she suggested would work. She gave permission for Shaak to talk with the Nautolan. She asked her to notify her Head of Security, to let him know when they were ready to depart. So all the right precautions can be made. They do not want an Imperial Trooper shooting one of them in retaliation.

Then Madam Santhe talked with Shaak about her trip to Shili. Surprised that they did not go, intending for their daughters to become engaged. But rather they went as matchmaker on behalf of a friend of Krillgan's. Shaak had to go out of the office to get her computer from her daughter, to show Madam Santhe the images of the Starpleasures Ambassadors. Her companions and daughters were happy to see her come out, and surprised that she asked for the computer and went back in. At least they knew that Shaak was not in any trouble.

Madam Santhe told Shaak that Krillgan and Ludia told her that her name is also listed as being on their suite. She would like to talk with her husband, to see if he would like to take a break and go visit the Ambassadors. It will be interesting to see what the Selkath have accomplished, now that they are building Manaan up out of the ashes.

When Shaak showed her the dress designs for the wedding. Madam Santhe asked her, who she collaborated with on the designs? Shaak was surprised, and embarrassed. She told Madam that she is not allowed to say. Madam Santhe smiled, and asked her how Andriel and Chitrah are doing? Shaak was even more embarrassed. She admitted that they are in excellent health. Surrounded by people who love them. That their daughter works with her mother in the seamstress shop, but has multiple commitments. So cannot dedicate the time to become a Master Seamstress herself. But her husband works with Chitrah in his cobbler shop. Chitrah believes that he will make a fine Master Cobbler someday. Madam Santhe thanked her for sharing. She promised not to ask her any more questions, so that Krillgan and Ludia will not become upset with her. Shaak thanked her for understanding. Not sure of what else she should say.

After leaving Madam Santhe's office. The companions asked Shaak what she talked about with Madam Santhe. But she would not answer them one word. The companions did not ask again, which confused the daughters. Instead they hurried everyone to get everything ready to return to their Enclave. No one spoke on the shuttle, with the daughters allowed to have the window seats.

At the Enclave they went straight to their compound, with Shaas and Bandaa rounding up all the elders, telling them that this is very important. The surprised elders thought that they would want to make a presentation in front of the whole community, concerning their trip. Not have an elders meeting. When all the elders were present. Shaak started to share everything she talked with Madam Santhe about. The elders were surprised that Madam Santhe did want them to force the issue on the orbital spaceport. In order to force the Imperial Troopers into only a support roll. They knew that the Royal Family could not force them off the spaceport completely. But what was the most surprising, was that Madam Santhe was able to discern that Shaak had met with Andriel and Chitrah, by taking one look at some dress designs. Now the companions and their daughters knew why Shaak did not say anything, until they were in a safe place.

The elders assured Shaak that she did not have the fact that she met Andriel and Chitrah written all over her. Or they would have detected it before she told them. They just reminded her that the women of the Royal Family are extremely familiar with Andriel and Chitrah. Especially Andriel's work in dress designs. They asked her, if anyone else she knew would recognize her work? Shaak told them that every dress designer she trained, would recognize the wedding dresses as being their collaboration. She told the daughters that they cannot make the dresses. The elders told her that to not make them was not right. Not to her, not to her companions, not to the daughters, and especially not to Andriel. Shaak asked the elders, what is she supposed to say when the other dress designers asks her about them? The elders told her that she is going to say that Andriel did help in their design. They reminded her that when she returned from Shili the first time. Andriel was not in any condition to help her with the design of her wedding dress, and the designs for her companions. She did help some. But there was not time to do a proper job. So after the wedding, she and Andriel imagined the type of wedding dresses they would have liked to have worn, if they had more time to prepare. So now their daughters are going to benefit from what they came up with. Everyone thought it was a very good story. They all agreed that this is what they will say if someone asks. Not only that, but they get to honour Andriel.

The two groups of Companions were now able to come out and tell the Clan of their adventures. Just omitting the part dealing with Kindell's world. The daughters were proudly able to show off the akul jewelry they were wearing, and how they can be called the Companions of an Akul Killer. That they are all engaged to be married because of their adventures. Shaak proudly showed off the dress designs they are going to make for their daughters. Admitting that Andriel helped in the designs.

When they told them about their hunting experience on Myrkr. Some members of the clan asked them, if Togruta could live on that planet? They described how Rudy hunts. Using his tail to stun his prey. They mentioned how Vornskrs are territorial. So Togruta could expect to be challenged by a pack of Rudies. Competing for the same hunting territories. They have no defense against the tail. So unless they had a force user like Krillgan or Ludia to negotiate a hunting territory for them. The Vornskr would either force them off their planet, or kill them. So no, the Togruta could not live there. Unless they behaved like pirates and slavers, and used blaster rifles, to hunt Vornskrs down to kill them. That idea was very abhorrent to the Togruta. That was another planet that seems nice, but there was no place for the Togruta to fit in.

Krillgan and Ludia asked Madam Santhe if her Cerean researchers could do another project for them. When they described what they wanted, Madam Santhe turned them down. She told them that SoroSuub is their biggest competitor in the area of spacecraft they are interested in. But the model they are dealing with is old. They know everything about it. There would not be anything there to grab the attention of her researchers. It would be a boring project for them. She then asked them, why they want this work done, when they have a good ship in the Phoenix? They told her that they were warned about a new inheritance law the Dark Council wants to enact. Madam Santhe told them that their Moff talked to them about it. They told him point blank that this law will not apply to Lianna. They suggested that the entire Tion Cluster be exempt. Just like they are exempt from the conscription law. She did suggest some planets in Republic space that have shipyards that could do the work they were looking for. She did mention that the Givin can do the best job, but you pay for the quality of work. She also asked that Grimm give the list of parts to her secretary, they can at least help them find the parts they need, just to get it operational.

She did tell them about how schooling is done on Livien. She expects that it would be similar on Yitabo. The school is a room in the Interior Ministry, connected with the Communications Department. The only students in the classroom, are all children of the people who work for the Ministry. All the farms have their children at home. Since they cannot afford to pay for food and accommodation for their children, nor can they afford to have their children away from home. They need them to do their chores, so the parents can work on everything else. So the children attend a virtual school room through the farm's communicator. Only they get kicked out every time their computer needs to communicate with the Ministry's computer. They are required to log a certain amount of time in the virtual school every day. She thinks that it is only one or two hours. Most of their schooling is reading over the material that has been transmitted to them. So they are really self-schooled. They are required to come in once a month, to write some tests. Just to make sure they are keeping up with the work.

Krillgan and Ludia wanted to know, what are written tests? They only know about the tests that Grimm runs using his equipment. Madam Santhe asked them, if they have ever written a test? They both said that they don't know. Since they don't know what a written test is.

Madam Santhe asked them, how they were taught the things they need to know? Krillgan and Ludia just looked at each other. Krillgan told her that they just repeated doing things until the person teaching them is satisfied that they understand what they are doing. Madam Santhe asked, if they ever had to write anything down? They told her that of course they did. They had to practice writing basic, and the Kwa symbols. Krillgan admitted that Ludia is a better writer than he is.

Madam Santhe asked them, how they knew how well they are doing? Krillgan and Ludia just looked at each other again. Krillgan told her that the person instructing them, told them whether or not they were doing well.

Madam Santhe was having trouble explaining a written test. She called up some of the practice tests the Royal Tutor had loaded for her niece and nephew. She had them printed, than handed them to Krillgan and Ludia. She asked them if they could answer the questions on the paper. Ludia told Krillgan that this looks like what father taught him. Krillgan told Madam Santhe that he can tell her the answers. But what was the point. There was nothing to indicate a practical application.

Madam Santhe smiled and told them that this was a practice written test. The practical application was for the instructor to understand how well they know the material. Krillgan told her that he was taught so that he would understand how things worked. If they did not work, they he had to use what he knew to find out why not.

Madam Santhe told her that it was a tool used by the instructor. So that an instructor could see were the student is weak in their understanding. It was also used as a tool to separate students. Those who understood what they are being taught, from those that do not understand what they are being taught.

Neither Krillgan nor Ludia could understand what the point was. The instructor should know their students. If they did not understand what they were being taught. Then they either needed a different instructor, or they need to be taught something else. No one can know everything. It is better if the students are taught things they are good at, for the benefit of the clan.

Madam Santhe could not argue with the logic. But when you have more students than a teacher can handle on a personal basis, than you need tools like written tests to help a teacher know her students. In the case were the students come to the school once a month to be tested. Than the person in charge of the course needs this tool to adjust the things that the student needs to learn at home.

Krillgan and Ludia understood that Richard's schooling will be different than what they experienced. They definitely need to talk with Kenny.

Madam Santhe then asked a favour of Krillgan and Ludia. She told them what she asked of Shaak. She was hoping that they would stick around until after Shaak and her companions went through the screening to get into the area that permits a passenger to go to Mandalore. She told them that she was going to have one of their freighters on the Mandalore wing of the spaceport. She will arrange for them to be able to dock the Phoenix next to the area where people go through the screening. So that they can monitor the situation. To make sure the Imperial Troopers do not overreact. There is a very real probability that Shaak and her companions, as well as the Nautolans they will be accompanying, can be killed. They want them to be close to make sure that it does not happen. First because they are force users that know how to use their gifts, without others being aware of what they are doing. Second because Krillgan is an exceptional healer, that has pulled people back from the brink of death.

Krillgan asked Madam Santhe, why she asked Shaak and her companions to do this? Madam Santhe told him that it did not have to be Shaak and her companions. It could have been any group of female Togruta companions. She told them that most human females will not react negatively to something bad that is being done to them, at the time. But they will complain loudly afterwards. Where the Togruta women will react right away, if someone violates them. It is much easier to complain to the Sith, when they are caught right in the act.

Krillgan and Ludia both wanted to go up to the spaceport, to see where the Phoenix will be docked. As well as having a look at what is in the area. Before they commit themselves as observers. They both really wanted to help Shaak and her companions. But they also wanted to remain under the Sith Radar. It was one thing to kill a Sith Lord, when no one could really see them. Instead they were focused on what they were wearing. Like Sith robes, or shackles. It was another thing entirely to do something that focuses attention on them in a way that others notice them. Which is something Krillgan had to do, as the Devaronian Krillgan.

Before they left, Madam Santhe asked them the story about the Cerean they have working on their crew. Krillgan told her that Grimm seems to get glimpses of the future. It seems to have been triggered by the traumatic experience of seeing his Captain killed, than forced to be a slave. Rasha noticed that Kran and Elibet also changed from their experience. When they received the communication warning about the change in the law. Grimm seems to believe that he and Ludia will be spending less and less time on the Phoenix, with Rasha becoming Captain, and Tamrack First Officer. So he announced that he was going to resign, after he finished training his replacement. Dranna is that replacement. She was an honour wife that loved her husband. Unfortunately, the bond wife has the personality of a Nightsister. So after the husband died, the family collapsed. The honour wives are doing what they can, to pool their resources, and raise the two daughters. Madam Santhe told them that there is not something right here. She thought that the children are automatically the inheritors of the father's estate. It is only if there are no children that the bond wife is the inheritor. Krillgan asked her who administers the inheritance, if the children are too young to speak for themselves. Madam Santhe had to think for a bit. She frowned and told them that it is probably the bond wife.

She told them that because of her Cerean family, she has access to people in their government. She will make discreet enquiries about their Engineer's case. If she finds out anything that can help her, she will let them know.

As they were heading back to the Phoenix, Ludia asked Krillgan, when he was heading back to Voss? Krillgan told her that it will depend on what Shaak has to say. They should try to be around to help Shaak and her companions if they can. Ludia agreed. At the Phoenix, they found Rasha and Tamrack packing. They told the Captains that Shaak has invited them to live in the Togruta Enclave until after Rasha has given birth. They think that this is the best thing to do for the baby. Krillgan told them that he agrees. If they don't leave the ship. Ludia would have to be the midwife, with him coaching her. With the baby being born while they are dropping out of hyperspace, because babies don't know when the best time to come out would be. Rasha said, that Grimm told them that he pictured the exact same thing.

Krillgan told Grimm that Madam Santhe asked that he give the list of parts to her secretary, so that they can help find them. That she also refused to have the Cerean family do the work, that it would be too boring for them. Dranna told Grimm that she told him. Krillgan told them of the planets that she suggested that they do the work. Dranna suggested a world that was close to Myrkr. Their work is satisfactory. At least they know that the ship will be sound when they finish. If they still want to use the ship after. She can come up with a design that the Givin can produce. Krillgan told her that they have not made any plans for after. For right now, they want a ship that looks like it would be used by a private school. Dranna told him that she has a design for that as well.

Krillgan and Ludia asked Rasha and Tamrack if they can take Richard and Ta'Yanna to the Togruta Enclave with them. They have a detour to make, and will meet them there. Rasha just said yes, even though she wanted to know about the detour.

At the shuttle terminal, Ta'Yanna did not want to board the shuttle without Mama. Mama told her that she has to catch a different shuttle, but will meet them there. She reminded Ta'Yanna that she was going to the Togruta. That she will be with Shaak, and get to suck on her headtail. Ta'Yanna was torn, until Rasha took her by the hand, and told her that she gets to sit beside the window. Tamrack took Richard's hand, and followed them onto the shuttle.

When they reached the spaceport, Krillgan gave Ludia a tour. He showed her the family washroom, were they hid while the female Caamasi bought them tickets. Then she came into the washroom, to help them change into their disguises. When they came to the wing where ships going to Mandalore were docked. Krillgan told Ludia that there were only two Planetary Defence Officers guarding it. When he walked through holding his mother's hand. Father was already inside, waiting for them. It would be much harder to do that today with all the Imperial Troopers checking everyone. They both saw Troopers touching women where they had no reason to. They just laughed if the woman showed she was embarrassed. They both knew that they had to help stop this.

Krillgan noticed that Lianna PD Officers were not checked by the Troopers, not even the females. Krillgan told Ludia that he knows how to be invisible. So they caught the next shuttle that was going to land near the Togruta Enclave.

All the Togruta were delighted that they came. Being forewarned by their children. They asked Ta'Yanna if she could sit with another lady, they needed to talk with Aunty Shaak and her companions. Shaak called her daughter over, and asked her to look after Ta'Yanna. Ludia told the three companions that Madam Santhe told them what she asked them to do. She also asked if the two of them could help keep them safe. The three companions told them that they would feel more comfortable if they knew that they would be around. Ludia asked Shaak when they were going to go through with it. Shaak told them that they would be ready in three days. She also told them that there is a Nautolan Elder in the Enclave that is hoping to speak with them. It seems that there is a Nautolan young man that is hoping to become crewmember of a freighter. He was hoping that they could take him to talk to the right people. Krillgan asked Shaak if the Elder knows that they are an independent freighter. They do not have many connections with the freight companies in this sector. Shaak told him that she explained this to the Elder. The Elder said he understood. He is just trying to be helpful. So Krillgan and Ludia were told where to find the elder. Ludia was happy that it wasn't the same elder that spoke to her last time she was on Lianna.

The Elder was happy to meet them. He told them that the young man is very self-conscious of talking to them. In a way he worships them. Having heard so many stories about them, from the Togruta that come visit them. Krillgan told the Elder that it is not good for someone to worship mere mortals. The Elder became embarrassed. He told them that he may have used the wrong word to describe how the young man looks up to them. Krillgan asked the Elder when they can talk to the man. So that they can determine their own opinion of him. The Elder told them that he is in the Togruta Enclave. His wife is one of the women that volunteered to go with Shaak and her companions, for this trip to Mandalore. The women have been training with the Togruta women since they first arrived. They only stopped training when their First Officer arrived. So they could take her to the apartment they prepared for her. Krillgan asked the Elder to lead them to the man.

They were introduced to a young man that blushed when he saw them. He may be shy, but he wasn't, hide behind the skirt, shy. He shook hands with Ludia first. When Krillgan shook his hand he felt a flow of Kolto. Krillgan withdrew his hand and asked him how he was injured? The man with wide eyes said that he was banged up, since his wife has been using him as a practice dummy.

The Elder was leaving, believing his job was done. Krillgan called out to him, and asked that the other husbands be brought to him, so that he can heal them as well. Krillgan took the young man's hand and finished healing him. They then asked him, what type of work was he looking for? He told them that he is not sure. He wants to be able to wander the stars, and visit different planets. It would be nice to be paid while doing it. They asked him about his qualifications. He told them that he has always been a hard worker. He told them what level of Education he completed in Lianna's educational system. Which meant nothing to Krillgan and Ludia. He told them that he was now qualified to attend an institute of higher learning. But chose to work. Because going for a degree is expensive, and there was not one area that he was considered strong in, or that caught his interest. It was only recently that this desire to go to space has come over him. Both Krillgan and Ludia wondered, if others besides Devaronians can get wanderlust? They asked him, what does his wife think about him going to space? He told them that she does not like the idea of living like a widow, while he is gone. She would like to go with him. She said that she can pull her own weight. But they heard that the Sith will take workers off of freighters, if they think there are too many workers. So he is afraid that if she joins him, one of them will be taken by the Sith. They told him to go get his wife, while Krillgan heals the husbands that have been used as practise dummies.

When the wife came, they asked her, why she volunteered to help Shaak and her companions? She told them that the Togruta rarely ask for help. They are a very capable people, and a good friend to the Nautolan people. So when the Akul Killer asked for help, it was not right to say no. Krillgan asked, if she understood that she could be killed by helping the Togruta? She said that she understood. She also understood that there is a chance that nothing happens, and they will just hear the stories of the Akul Killer and her companions. Either way she will be proud to say that she helped the Togruta when they asked? They asked her, if her husband is equally as brave as her? She told them that she does not know. One time the Elders were told about an older lady being robbed by a drug addict. They asked her husband and a friend to retrieve the stolen property, and make sure that he does not come back to their area again. Her husband told her that the addict pulled a vibro-blade knife on them. He was able to block the arm of the attacker's thrust at him, and land solid blows to his face with his fists. His friend was able to grab the attacker's wrist and tear the knife out of his hand, while the attacker's face was being pummelled. They retrieved what he stole from the older lady. Then they questioned him about other items he stole, since he was an addict. He did not want to cooperate at first. But they convinced him. He took them to the place where he slept when he was high. They saw that he liked stealing shiny things when he was high. They found some rope, and trusted him up. Then left him in front of where he slept, with the door open. Then they called the PD, so that they would find him. They stayed hidden as they watched the response from the PD Officers. Fortunately, they entered through the open door, and found all the stolen items. They called other Officers. Some took the addict away. Others started checking the area outside where the addict lived. Her husband and his friend were satisfied, they fulfilled the Elders request. Her husband told her that if the PD Officers had not arrested the addict, and taken him away. Then they would have been forced to kill him, and dispose of the body. Since that is the only way to keep an addict from coming back into your area. Beatings alone, will not keep him away.

Krillgan and Ludia asked the couple if they will be dancing with the Togruta after dinner. The young man told them that he will now. Now that he is no longer sore because of what his wife did to him today.

Before dinner, Krillgan and Ludia were taken to the apartment where Rasha and Tamrack will be staying. Krillgan recognises it right away. Which pleased Shaak and her companions. He told Ludia, Rasha, and Tamrack, that this is the apartment he knew as a child. His parents told him that he was born in this apartment. He told them that the opening between apartments was inside a closet when he was here. Now the closet could fit into the opening. Rasha asked him, if this is the same bed? Krillgan told her that the bed looks familiar, only the sheets are all different. Rasha was glad the sheets are different. She felt more comfortable being there, now that she knew that this was where Krillgan was born. She told them that the Togruta called a midwife. She will be coming by to examine her tomorrow. Shaak told Krillgan that it is not the same midwife that delivered him. She retired a number of years back.

That evening, Krillgan and Ludia talked about the Nautolan couple. They both felt that they would be a good fit for the Phoenix. In replacing Kran and Elibet. Rasha and Tamrack should have final say. It would all depend on how well everything went on the spaceport.

The next morning Ludia and Krillgan talked to Rasha and Tamrack about the Nautolan couple. That the Nautolan Elder introduced the young man as someone wanting to work on a freighter. They found out that his wife would prefer to be with him. Rather than be a temporary widow on the planet. They told them that they will get a chance to know them over the next two days. If they think they are a good fit for the Phoenix, then they need to hire them. The decision is theirs. They left their children in their care, letting Richard and Ta'Yanna know that they have to return to the Phoenix to work. They told them that they will be back in a few days.

When they spoke with Madam Santhe they told her that it would be better if they dressed like Medics connected to Lianna Planetary Defence. PD Officers are invisible to Imperial Troopers. But they do look closely at all crewmembers standing next to the access to their freighters. This way they can also rush over to assist any injured civilians. Which is what everyone would expect from them. Madam Santhe liked the idea, and asked the Head of Santhe Corporation Security Forces to come to her office. She asked them, if Shaak gave any indication on when they will be ready? They told her that when they asked her last night, she said they will be ready in three days. This caught Madam Santhe by surprise. She did not think they would be ready so soon. She told them that in four days they have an exercise planned for Lianna PD on the spaceport. Which means that they will have more Officers on the spaceport than normal, and Imperial Troopers are expecting them. If Shaak can delay her departure to that day, it would be even better.

When the Head of Santhe Security arrived at Madam's Office. She told him to have Lianna PD issue them Medic uniforms, then have them train with the new recruits, so they don't stand out during the exercises on the spaceport. She also asked him to send one of his undercover people to the Togruta Enclave. To let Shaak know to depart for Mandalore, on the day they run the exercises on the spaceport.

Krillgan and Ludia were taken to Lianna PD Recruitment and Training Center. They were issued standard PD Medic Uniforms. They were also issued a set of training outfits. Both Ludia and Krillgan returned the boots they were issued. Telling them that they preferred to wear their own. The Officer pointed out that they were both wearing brown boots, where the uniform calla for black boots. Krillgan and Ludia promised that they will wear black boots with the uniform. They were not expecting to wear the uniform right away. The PD Officer pointed out that they will still be out of uniform. The Head of Santhe Security told the Officer that for these two recruits, their own boots will be allowed. They will only be participating in the exercises on the spaceport. He reminded the Officer that the Royal Family has requested PD's cooperation on this. The Officer caved-in, and told them were the change rooms and lockers are. He wants them in their training outfits, and ready to be trained in subduing criminals.

Krillgan and Ludia quickly changed, and went out and knelt with the other recruits, in the training room. The Officer thought that because the Royal family sent them, they will be soft. He wanted to put the two in their place. So they knew that being a PD Officer is not easy. He told Ludia to stand up. He held a stick with dye on it. He told Ludia to pretend it is a vibro-blade knife, and asked her to subdue him. Ludia objected. She told him that she might injure him. The Officer told her not to worry about him. He has been teaching this training program for years. Ludia noticed that the Officer was standing with his feet apart. But did not have one slightly forward and the other slightly back. Like in the martial arts, ready stance. She ran at the Officer. At the last moment she fell to her knees, and slide under him. Taking out both his legs at the same time. She also grabbed his legs to stop herself from sliding further. This forced the Officer to fall even faster towards the training room floor. Putting both hands out to break his fall. Only Ludia was already on his back, and knocked both hands out from blocking his fall. So he landed on his face. She had also hooked one of his legs so it was bent at the knee, and pinned under Ludia's body. She grabbed the wrist of the arm holding the stick, and twisted it behind his back. Forcing him to drop the stick.

Ludia asked the Officer, if this was what he wanted her to do? The Officer complained that she broke his nose, and now it is bleeding. Ludia told him that it is a good thing that he has two medics here that can help him. They had him sit up. Krillgan used the force to look at his nose. It was not broken. It was just bleeding. He did tell Ludia to stick two fingers in his nostrils to stabilize the nose. The Officer did not like that, but put up with it. Krillgan then touched his nose. The Officer asked him, what was he doing? He told the Officer that he happens to have an old Kolto medipac. He was just applying some of the ointment using his fingers. The Officer told him that those pacs are expensive. He doesn't have the authorization to use them. Krillgan told him that it is from his own personal supply so he doesn't need authorization. Krillgan told him to let him know when the tingling stops. A short time later the Officer said that it stopped. So Krillgan told Ludia to take her fingers out of his nostrils. The Officer touched his nose. It wasn't bleeding, and it wasn't sore.

Krillgan told the Officer, that he told Ludia not to be concerned about injuring him. Yet the stance he took opened him up to be injured in many ways. Why did he do that?

The Officer did not answer, instead he told them that it is obvious to him that they have previous training. He just wants them to observe everyone else in this class. If someone is injured, they know who to call to set things right.

The Head of Security could hardly wait to report to Madam Santhe, how Ludia bested her PD Training Officer.

On the day of the exercise, the Training Officer had Krillgan and Ludia stand before him in their full uniforms. Except for their boots not being standard issue, he could not find any fault with the way they were dressed. So he assigned them to a unit going to the spaceport.

Today's exercise is the simulation of the aftermath of a Revanite's suicide bomb attack of the Spaceport. PD Medics were to pretend to treat the people pretending to be injured in the attack. Krillgan and Ludia were working on the injured, right next to where the screening for passengers heading to Mandalore Space, was taking place. They were to order the regular PD Officers, in the best way to assist them. The purpose of the exercise was to get PD Officers comfortable working with medics. Krillgan was surprised that a couple of people really were injured, and had to ask them about their real injuries, before working on the fake injuries. Most of the injuries were scrapes and carpet burns. From the victims trying to get in their places, before the PD Officers arrived on the spaceport. One person had a twisted ankle, and one lady was embarrassed to whisper that she had menstrual cramps. Krillgan just told them not to worry. They will deal with the real injuries, before they handle the fake ones.

Shaak saw Krillgan, as he was the only purple alien. But she did not see Ludia, as she truly blended in. They alternated Togruta, Nautolan, as they went through the screening.

What the Imperial Troopers had set up, was that they had four Troopers in full armour, backing up four Troopers in dress uniform, which handled the screening. They were only supposed to check their id, against their id when they boarded the spaceport. So they could determine if they arrived by shuttle to the spaceport, or by freighter. If they arrived by shuttle, then they were only supposed to check that they had a purchased ticket in their name, and let them through. No reason for any touching. If they arrived by freighter. Then they would check for their home planet. If they are from a planet in the Tion Cluster. No further checking was necessary. If they were from outside the Tion Cluster. Then the Troopers had to check the conscription list of that planet. First to verify that they registered for conscription. If they did not register they would be arrested, and sent back to their home planet. It would be up to the area Moff, whether they were volunteered for military service, or just fined and registered. If they were registered, then their name was checked against the list of names drawn for conscription. If their name was there. They were immediately arrested, and everything they had with them seized. They would be taken to a holding cell, to await transport to a Military Training Center. If their name was not on the list. They were required to post a bond, which would be returned to them, when they return to the spaceport. If they could not post a bond, then they were refused entry into the Mandalorian wing. Again there was no reason for any physical contact.

The one Trooper in dress uniform did not hide it from the others that he was reaching to grab one of Shaak's mountains. They though that because she was so elegantly dressed, she would do nothing. But they had never encountered a Togruta before. Shaak grabbed his hand with one of hers. She did a forearm smash on his arm. Breaking a bone, and making him scream. She then gave him a side kick, and was surprised that he went flying like he did. Knocking down both of the Troopers behind him dressed in armour.

At the same time one of the uniforms reached out to grab the Nautolan behind Shaak. She grabbed his hand forcing it to bend down and back at the wrist. Spraining the wrist. She next held his arm with both of her hands, and kicked him in his armpit. Dislocating his shoulder. She then spun around and hit him in the chest with her foot, sending him flying. She was also surprised how hard she kicked him. Because he went flying into the other two armoured Troopers. Knocking them over.

Krillgan, Ludia, and the Unit of PD Officers that were with them, immediately surrounded the woman. Because the two remaining Troopers in uniform, had drawn their blaster pistols. Other PD Officers surrounded the Imperial Troopers and leveled their blaster rifles at the Troopers. Shaak and the Nautolan demanded that the Troopers that tried groping them, be arrested for their actions. Because the two women that complained are Lianna Citizens, and the spaceport is considered part of Lianna, the Lianna PD Officers were forced to comply. Only they did not restrain the two Troopers' wrists in shackles. Because the one had a broken arm, and the other had a sprained wrist and dislocated shoulder. They were both in considerable pain. One of the PD Officers asked Krillgan and Ludia to look at them, and at least give them something for the pain? Krillgan told him that his medikit is as fake as the injuries he is treating. The only thing he can do for pain, is to kick them in the head to knock them out. Krillgan did tell them that they have real kits in the Detention Center. Krillgan suggested that they contact the Center so that they can have some Medics ready to look after them, when they arrive. In the meantime, they were escorting the women to an interview room. So that they can take a copy of their statements.

When Madam Santhe was informed of what happened on the spaceport, she immediately contacted her niece, the Queen, at the palace. Queen Krinta, immediately informed the Palace Secretary to call the Moff, and order him to appear before her.

The Moff had only heard about passengers attacking Imperial Troopers at a check point, and Lianna PD Officers immediately surrounded all Imperial Troopers on the spaceport. They had the people to do it, because they were running that scheduled exercise. It was only when he arrived at the Palace, that he saw the visual evidence that it was his men that instigated the situation. He was also shown the evidence that this was not an isolated incident. He did not like seeing that it was a large number of his Troopers that behaved in this way. It appears to be a regular form of entertainment for the Troopers. The Queen demanded that all Imperial Troopers be removed from her spaceport. The Moff had to grovel before her. Just to keep a token number of Imperial Troopers on the spaceport. In support capacity for Lianna PD, as they are part of the Sith Empire. The Queen countered that both they and the Republic have broken the Treaty of Corusant. Which made them part of the Empire to begin with. She is under considerable pressure from Lianna's nobility, to kick the Sith off of her planet, and declare them neutral. The nobility believes that the Republic would provide a fleet to help them enforce their neutrality, just as the Republic has helped keep Voss neutral. The Moff reminded her of the financial benefits her planet has, by building the Blade Class Sith Starfighters. The Queen responded that they force them to sell the starfighters to them at below the price of an open market. If they were neutral, they could still produce the starfighters for them, but at close to double the cost for a single starfighter. To maintain their neutrality, they would also produce Talon Starfighters for the Republic. The have also heard that the Mandalorians are having trouble producing enough of their starfighters for the Hutts. They have the means to produce their starfighters as well. As they have in the past. The Moff could only grovel, and promise to speak to the Dark Council about further concessions for Lianna. Including what they pay them for every starfighter they make.

When the Moff left the palace, he cursed the Dark Council for placing him in this predicament. He warned them not to increase the number of Imperial Troopers on Lianna's spaceport. To let Lianna PD Officers continue with the screening of all passengers, with Imperial Troopers watching over their shoulders to make sure they do it right. But they insisted that Imperial Troopers do the screening, like they do on all of their spaceports. The Moff could not point out to them that on all their spaceports, the only ones passengers can complain to, are Imperial Troopers. The ones who are abusing them.

The Moff knows that he will also need to follow up on this female Togruta's claim that she was going to Mandalore to check on their fabric supply situation. She heard that a seamstress on one of their planets has excess inventory that she wanted to get rid of.

After Shaak, her companions, and the Nautolans gave their statements. Krillgan told Ludia he was going to Voss. So she would be the only one accompanying the women to the Togruta Enclave.

On the trip down, Shaak asked Ludia if she and Krillgan helped them. Ludia smiled. She told Shaak that Krillgan gave a force push to her assailant, just after she kicked him. To make sure that the two armoured Troopers would go down. Since they looked like they were getting ready to open fire. She gave a force push to the Nautolan's assailant after she kicked him, for the same reason. It turned out that one of the Troopers did discharge his blaster rifle when he was knocked down. But the blaster bolt harmlessly impacted the spaceport's bulkhead.

Krillgan told Grimm, Kran, Elibet, and Dranna, that he was taking his starfighter to Voss. He wanted them to take the Phoenix out to the edge of the system and convert to battlemode. Dranna thought that this was a waste of ship's resources, when he could just as easily depart the planet in the starfighter. Krillgan ignored her. He told Grimm to get a hold of Reighla. "Ask her to send a bolt of nice fabric to the Elegant You Dress Shop on Lianna, attention Shaak Chi. It should be a really nice bolt of fabric, preferably, shimmer silk. Let her know that we are planning on replacing the fabric. Then contact Ulianna at the Andriel and Dreamarra Unity Dress Shop on Eriadu. Grimm will probably need to contact her through the holonet. Ask her to purchase some fabric from the Luptoom mills, and have it shipped to Bill'dit. He will pay for everything. It must all be top end fabric, including some silk. Then contact Bill'dit, so he knows what's coming his way, and approximately how much he will have to fork out. He will be reimbursed, plus a handling fee. When the Phoenix picks it up."

The crew wanted to know what was behind this movement of fabric. Krillgan told them what just happened on the spaceport, and Shaak's reason for going to Mandalore. He wants to be sure that when the Dark Council asks the Mandalorians to investigate. They will find evidence backing what Shaak said. Or it will look like the Lianna Royal family set the whole thing up. Just to get their way.

Dranna was all red in the face for speaking out too soon. She is still learning that Krillgan is not an ordinary Freighter Captain.

Krillgan found the Voss mystic, and group of acolytes expecting him. They served him dinner while they talked. They told him about a Rakata lab on Kashyyyk's surface. It is the mutated creatures that they created that inhabit the surface and lowest levels of the Wroshr Trees on the planet. Which is a big reason why it is so dangerous to go down there. He was told, that even with his Chagrian vision, he will have trouble seeing in the surface darkness. Now there is a Rakata ghost there that is in league with the Emperor. There is no reason for the ghost to be there, except that it wants to be there. There is also a contingent of Imperial Troopers there. Specially trained for capturing Jedi. They reminded him that he is already familiar with their equipment. They believe, that to get the ghost to move on. He must destroy its home. That will also break the alliance it has with the Emperor. The best way for him to do that, is to recruit some of his Wookiee friends on Yitabo. They in turn will help him get on Kashyyyk without the Imperial's knowing. They will also help him organize his own army of Wookiee mercenaries, that will go down to the Rakata lab, and destroy it.

They talked about the Sith ghosts in the valley of the Dark Lords. The Voss believe that it is better to leave them alone. They may be unwitting allies. None of them individually, can stand up to the Sith Emperor. But they have been fighting amongst themselves for millennia. They all know each other's strengths and weaknesses. They will not want the Emperor to upset this balance, or give an opponent and advantage. So they will unite to stand against him. Weakening him in the process. Trying to steal as much power from him as possible, in the process.

Then they talked about the would-be Dark Lord. He built a tomb for himself on Vjun. When he created the Sith Hounds to guard it, they considered him weak, and killed him. The Emperor has a contingent of Imperial Troopers loyal to him guarding that tomb as well. Until he can get out of him, all that he can. That is another place that just needs to be blown up. It has no value to anyone. Not even the Sith. Because he was a wannabe, and the tomb was never completed.

The last place they talked about, was the desert planet Tatooine. The inhabitants, Jawa, and Tusken. There have been a few attempts to colonise it by different factions. All of which failed. Smugglers have tried setting up bases. But whenever they returned, the Jawa had dismantled them, and tried selling back to them the scrap pieces they didn't want, in trade. The biggest trade item for the Jawa, is water. There have been many space battles fought in that system. Because it is near where the Corellien Run intersects the Triellus Trade Route. Whoever controls that system, controls smuggling. As a consequence many ships have crashed on the planet. But the one ship that the Jawa are afraid to approach, and the Tusken ignore. Is an old Sith prisoner transport ship. The people who died inside, are believed to be some of the early experiments that the Sith tried, with real humanoid beings, and the dark force energy. This was long before there was a Sith Emperor. It is believed that the ship really had no destination. It just happened to enter the system, when two pirate factions were fighting. The ship was damaged, and the crew was killed when it crashed. The prisoners died, because the transport became an oven in the sunlight. The Voss do not know what it will take to get the ghosts to leave, and stop flirting with the Emperor. The Emperor tried getting a small fleet of ships to control the system. But the Hutts sent a fleet and destroyed it, because they were afraid it would interfere with their smuggling operations. The Emperor tried setting up a contingent to guard the ship. But each time he did, the Tusken killed them for sport, and the Jawa dismantled the base. Trading what they could, to smugglers.

Krillgan decided that the Tatooine situation will be the last place to look at. As the Voss said, there was no rush. As they have already effectively stopped the Emperor for now. Everything else was to further weaken him. To try and prevent him from getting what he wants in the near future. There is always the chance that in another thousand years, things in the galaxy can change, and the Emperor can get what he wants. The one Krillgan will look at first, is Kashyyyk. That was only because it had an intact Rakata building. It could give them an idea about what to build at the Rakata ruins on Dathomir.

Krillgan did not spend very much time on Voss. Having a nice dinner, some conversation. Then returning to Lianna.

Grimm told Krillgan when he returned, that Reighla had only one bolt of shimmer silk left. She was expecting him to pay her back in a big way. She also said that the clan's leader said that they need the Devaronian Krillgan, but he needs to come as a bounty hunter. Krillgan asked Grimm, if he has all the parts? Grimm told him that he is expecting the last box of parts to arrive in two days. He did say that Madam Santhe's secretary was much better than he was, in tracking them down. Then getting them for a good price. Grimm had Kran introduce Krillgan to the newest members of Phoenix's crew. The Nautolan couple, Wu'la and Ya'rrun. Rasha hired them, and Kran and Elibet have already started training them. Krillgan asked Grimm, if they can get a hold of some target droids for the Nautolans to practice on, until they get a feel for handling the gun turrets. Grimm told him that the cheapest place to get them is in Mandalore Space. They can get them as they pass through.

Krillgan knew that he had a day and a half to spend with his family in the Togruta enclave. He rushed to catch a shuttle, because he did not want to waste any time.

It was Rasha that rushed up to him, and told him all about the midwife's examination. She said that both she and the baby are in good health, and did not foresee any complications. She already scheduled the next visit. Ludia and the children were also happy to see him. Richard told him that he really likes watching the weavers work their looms, and the intricate patterns they produce. One of them is making a cloak for him. He got to draw out the design, and Ta'Yanna colored it. Krillgan asked if it will be ready by tomorrow. They will be leaving right after breakfast on the following day. Richard ran over and talked to a weaver. When he came back, he said that the weaver said that it would be ready. Krillgan was not sure what to think about the material on the weaver's loom. From what he saw, it looked very bright. Just what he expected his little girl to colour. He was just not sure that Richard should be wearing it. Tamrack pulled him aside, and told him that he was bored. He would feel much better being on the ship, but did not want to leave Rasha to be by herself. Krillgan asked him, if he asked Shaak to teach him in Andriel's self-defence techniques? It will be like an advanced course on some of the basic martial arts training he received as a mercenary. Krillgan asked him this, because he knew that he would not be allowed to learn the Togruta style of fighting. Tamrack seemed to cheer up. He told Krillgan that he will ask her right away. Krillgan stopped him, and asked him to ask the elders if he can go hunting with their crews? He told Tamrack that the Togruta are the best rat exterminators on the planet. They get paid for capturing and killing rats. They used the hunting techniques taught on Shili to do so. They might let him come and watch, if he stays out of their way. Tamrack knew that if they are hunting rats, they should be using some of the stealth techniques he learnt as a young mercenary. This might be interesting living here after all.

Shaak started Tamrack's training while they were preparing dinner. It was the pre-dinner entertainment for everyone in the enclave. Even the weavers. Rasha was happy, because she knew that her husband was bored. She thanked Krillgan for the two suggestions. Krillgan told her it was either that, or having Tamrack show all the children how to dismantle a blaster rifle, then reassemble it. Then having him time the children, to see how fast they could do it. Rasha laughed, because she could see her husband doing something like that. Turning all the children into little mercenaries.

After the workout, Shaak told Tamrack, that by the time his baby is born, he will be good enough to join Richard's martial arts class. Richard told him that he would be nice to him the first few classes, until he knew that he was toughened up. Tamrack grabbed Richard and started tickling him. Richard was laughing while he told Tamrack that he was lucky father taught him not to show off. Krillgan told Tamrack that he was really lucky that Richard liked being tickled.

When it was time for Tamrack to practice with Shaak the next day. Richard and Ta'Yanna showed off their new cloaks to Papa. The brightly colored material that Krillgan saw the other day, was for Ta'Yanna's cloak. Richard's was darker. It was a collection of dark greens, blues and purples. It was an intricate pattern. It could also make him invisible in many environments. Krillgan told them that they both looked wonderful. He asked his daughter about the colours in Richard's cloak? Ta'Yanna said that she wanted Richard to be able to hide from the bad people, if they tried coming after him again. He then asked her about her cloak? She just said that they made her feel good. Then she stood beside Richard, and he put his cloak around both of them. Krillgan went down on his knees and hugged them. He told them that he has some very nice, and very smart children.

The next morning the children were proud to wear their cloaks as they walked to the shuttle terminal. Shaak, Shaas, Bandaa, and their daughters walked with them, as they were going to the dress shop. There was a porter droid waiting with a delivery for Shaak at the dress shop. After Shaak signed for it, she said that it was from a dress shop on one of the Mandalore worlds. Krillgan asked her if it was the dress shop she was planning on visiting, before she was assaulted by that Imperial Trooper on the spaceport? Shaak looked at him, then started laughing. She asked him, who he knew over there? Krillgan told her that she is his cousin. His mother's sister's daughter. She also had a chance to study Andriel and Grandmother Emily's designs on Yitabo. She would probably like to see the designs Andriel came up with on Lianna. Shaak took the hint. She will call her and thank her for the material. Then they can see about exchanging designs.

Before departing Lianna, Krillgan made sure that everyone knew their assignments. Kran would be helping Grimm and Dranna make the pirate ship operational. Then they will fly it to a shipyard to get a proper makeover. Everyone was in agreement that the gun turret on the front of the ship had to go. The glass observatory should be restored, and the ship needs to be painted so that it looked like a ship that a school would use. Since Krillgan would be getting off at the next system they stopped in. That left Ludia as both the Captain and pilot of the Phoenix. Elibet will be the acting Engineer, while training Wu'la and Ya'rrun. After dropping Dranna, Grimm, and Kran, off on Myrkr. She was to head to Bill'dit's world and pick up the fabric. From there, she would return to the world where Krillgan will be acting as a bounty hunter.

After jumping to hyperspace, Krillgan asked Dranna for a sketch of the pirate ship, without the front gun turret. He gave it to Richard and Ta'Yanna, to come up with a color pattern for the ship. Reminding them that it is for Grandmother Amblin-Elu's school, where their sister Lydna is a student. He was curious as to what they would come up with. Since they did such a wonderful job on their cloaks. They returned with the sketch coloured. It had a berry blue for the top and front part of the ship. Berry purple for the back and bottom part of the ship. The two colours were separated by a bright red ribbon. The ribbon started up top. Behind the top gun turret. Then swept down towards the forward landing gear compartment. Everyone on the ship loved it, and wanted to know how they came up with it? They told the adults, that grandmother showed them the beautiful robe that she wears for special ceremonies. So they took the berry blue and berry purple from the colours of the robe. Then they imagined what it would look like with a sash. Ta'Yanna thought that a red sash would look nicer than a white sash. So they coloured it red. Krillgan handed the sketch to Grimm, letting him know that this will be the paint scheme for the ship.

It has been a long time since Krillgan wore the bounty hunter's armour as Death Hand. Kran helped him make the adjustments. Then made Krillgan promise not to get a scratch on it. Krillgan only promised that he will do what he can. Krillgan left his other suit and sword in the back section of his Starfighter. He also took Rasha's blaster rifle, with the missile launcher. As well as a backpack with some backup missiles. Kran had to explain the different missiles to him. So he did not blow something up, when all he wanted to do was generate smoke. He had his modified blaster pistol on his hip. He hid a lightsaber in a compartment in the suit, just in case. He also had the Dathomirite daggers in his boots. As a bounty hunter in Mandalore space. He did not look impressive. Not having the obvious custom equipment that other experienced bounty hunters had. Even though in the rest of the galaxy, he would be easily recognised as a bounty hunter.

When he landed on the planet, everyone knew that he was not flying a Davaab Starfighter. But a custom starfighter made to look like a Davaab Starfighter. Even though they were not impressed with his armour. They were very intrigued by his ship. Even more so, when he mentioned that he had a prototype astrometric droid, to input the figures for his hyperspace drive. As he left his starfighter, people at the spaceport started stacking packing crates near his ship. So that they could climb up high enough to look inside his cockpit.

When he went to register his ship and himself, he did not present any id. He just told them that he is Death Hand. He is here because of a contract with the Devaronian community. They told him his parking fee. He paid and left. The leader of the Devaronian community was waiting for him just outside.

She has met Krillgan in person, when he is wearing his leather outfit. But she was not sure this was him, until she heard his voice mention her name, Brammena. Brammena had a vehicle waiting for them. It was a delivery truck. They both climbed into the cab, and the droid driver was told where to take them. She then proceeded to describe the situation, of living on a Mandalorian planet. Every planet is under martial law. It is policed by the troops in the garrison. The Garrison Commander, is also the planet's governor. The only one who has more authority, is a bounty hunter under contract. But anyone's position can be challenged. The Garrison Commander of this planet has a right hand man, his Lieutenant. He keeps everyone in line for him. Before you can challenge the Garrison Commander you first have to beat his lieutenant. If the Governor does not like a bounty hunter, he can expect a challenge from this lieutenant.

Brammena explained this to Krillgan so that he could understand where he fit in. Why he had to come as a bounty hunter. Rather than a Devaronian Krillgan. She told him that as a force user, no one would cooperate with him. He would expect the Mandalorians' best, to come after him with disruptors, to take him down.

Then Brammena told him why she wanted him to come. Prostitutes have been raped and murdered. Women from other communities have gone missing. So far the Devaronian community has not lost anyone. But all the women on the planet are scared. There are also rumours that the investigation is being interfered with. Evidence has gone missing or been destroyed. She gave him the names of the senior troops assigned to this case, as investigators. She told him where the prostitutes hang out. She also told him the names of contacts in the communities where women have gone missing.

Krillgan asked her, if anyone keeps any canine creatures on this planet? Krillgan wished he had Rudy to help him.

Brammena told him that some businessmen from other communities keep canine creatures to guard their warehouses at night. They claim they are better than security droids. Only more expensive to maintain, since they need to be fed every day.

Krillgan asked her, if there is a time of day, when the women go missing? Brammena told him that it all happens after sunset. Krillgan guessed that the sun should be setting in just over an hour. He told her that he will need a quick bite to eat, then he will be going out. He will also needs to know where he can crash when he comes back.

Brammena had a guest bedroom in her home. Her business was in a different section of the city, then her home. Hers was the top floor apartment in a five story building. All the families in the building are Devaronian, and the building itself is owned by the clan. Krillgan checked the apartment over very carefully. To see if he could enter or leave undetected. The building was too high for him to be able to jump to the roof, and none of the apartments had balconies. Krillgan asked, what are they supposed to do if there is a fire? She led him to the end of the hall where there is a door marked Fire Exit. She told him that when you open the door a slide inflates, and you slide to the ground. Krillgan decided that for now, he will enter and leave the building like everyone else.

The Garrison Commander left the file open on his computer, so that his Lieutenant could see all the information he has on the bounty hunter that arrived earlier that day. His handle is Death Hand. They know he did some work in Sith Space, where he bullied a Base Commander into getting his way. He is said to have special equipment for his assignments. He sponsored a new Bounty Hunter on Mandalore, who has done well in the arena. They have also received some good contracts, and have a decent following. They were also able to get a hanger and warehouse at the spaceport. Something that only seasoned bounty hunters are able to arrange. No one was impressed with his outfit. But everyone at the spaceport is talking about his starfighter. It is custom built, which means he has credits. The retrofitted Davaab Starfighters have two laser cannons. His has four, making it the equivalent of a gunship. His starfighter also has a new version of a hyperspace drive. He also has an astrometric droid in his back seat. People have also spotted more equipment behind the back seat. But no one can figure out what type of equipment he has there. But he has the room to carry a lot.

The Lieutenant asked the Governor, what should he do? The Governor told him that for starters, he should curb his appetite. They don't know why the Devaronians hired him. They know nothing about him as a fighter. He just has a feeling in his gut. That he is here to hunt him down. The Lieutenant told the Governor that he is not afraid of a bounty hunter. He has already killed a couple. The Governor reminded him that they were only upstart bounty hunters. What they have here is one with experience. Someone who has not needed to prove themselves in the arena. Which means that he has proven himself somewhere else. Possibly as a mercenary, or a special-forces operative.

After dinner, Krillgan went out to get a feel for this city. Fortunately for him, most of the buildings were only one or two stories high, so he would have no trouble getting around. It was only apartment buildings that were built higher. It wasn't long before he noticed that there were two sides to the city. A day side, and a night side. The businesses that were on the day side were all locked up securely. You would need some heavy duty equipment to force your way in. Or a good force sword. He went to the warehouse district and saw that there were a number of businesses with canine protection. As soon as they detected his scent, they started barking. There were only a few that were enclosed with either a fence or a wall, making them a compound. The canine species that were in a compound, were outside the warehouse. Krillgan tried connecting with every canine that he saw. Seeing if he could make a force connection with them, and communicate. Only one canine stopped barking and looked at him. It did not talk with him, but it did study him. Krillgan wondered if it could not talk. Just like some people were born deaf or dumb. Krillgan made note of the compound. As long as the canine could hear him, he will try to use him. One thing he was sure of, was a murderer would not bring their victim through the warehouse district. Too many noisy canines. A murderer will stick to areas, where he would not be easily detected.

On the night side of the city, were cantinas and dance clubs, all around fight venues. It seems that men could vent their energy, or try to empress a young lady, by challenging someone else to a bare fisted fight. When that happened most people would storm out of the cantinas and dance clubs, to watch the fight. People would place bets with each other. There were no obvious organised gambling venues. It turned out that the gambling was another source of fights. As some people did not honour their bets. When a fight broke out, the people around them would force them into the arena, so that everyone could watch. After the fight was over, everyone went back to what they were doing before, until the next fight broke out.

Krillgan found the prostitutes, and studied them for a while. Some of them where smoking deathsticks. So he knew that this was their addiction. The person guarding them was a Besalisk. Krillgan noticed that the young ladies were extremely nervous when someone would approach them. They made sure that a couple of other girls had a good look at the customer's face, before they went off with them. The other girls showed even more nervous energy, until their friend came back. Then they all seemed to relax. Apparently there were regulars, because none of the girls reacted in a bad way when they showed up, and they had no second thoughts when leaving with them.

Krillgan made no attempt to ease their nervousness when he approached them, to talk with them. He made himself appear small. So from their point of view, he suddenly appeared in their midst, in full armour. Most of the girls jumped. Some screamed, which caused the Besalisk to come running. Krillgan told the Besalisk to return to his post. He will talk to him later. Krillgan pointed to two of the prostitutes to come with him. He told them were they would stand and talk. It was a lit area, were the other girls could see them. But it was far enough away, that they would not be overheard. Krillgan spoke to two of them at a time, so that they would draw strength from one another, and hopefully open up to him.

Some of the girls would ask him, how sensitive are the sensors on his helmet? He told them that if they are wondering if they are pregnant, they are not. He found out that before the murders, they were more spread out. The place where they are standing and talking was one of the places that they used to stand. But now they are all afraid, so they stand closer together. They admitted that some of their clients would hurt them when they had sex. But the Besalisk would never hurt them. If they thought that a customer was too rough. They would let the Besalisk know. So that he would talk to them the next time they approached. There are a couple he has turned away, and pointed them out to the Troopers. If they want to hurt someone, they should do it in the arenas. Krillgan asked them, if there was anyone in particular that liked to hurt them? None of the girls answered, some were afraid. So Krillgan knew that there was at least one. Krillgan felt that for his first night of investigation, he did not have to push them. He was sure that eventually they would tell him.

When Krillgan talked to the Besalisk. He told Krillgan that when the girls complained, he let the Troops on patrol know. So that they made sure that this person either challenged someone to a fight that night, or was himself challenged. Even if one of the Troops felt they had to do it. Krillgan asked if there was someone the Troops would not challenge. Someone the Troops knew they would lose to, if challenged. The Besalisk did not answer. Krillgan just told him that he will be back, and he will tell him everything.

Krillgan then went hunting for a couple of garrison Troops on patrol. He wanted to talk to them, next. When he found them, he made note of where they were going, and ran ahead of them, over the rooftops. He jumped down into an alley, then stood at the mouth of the alley, leaning against one wall, and waited. When they walked by, he called out to them, saying that he wanted to talk with them. Both Troops jumped and spun around. They told him not to sneak up on them like that. Krillgan told him that he did not sneak up on them. He waited for them to come up to him. But when they did not acknowledge him, he spoke up. They apologised that they did not see him. Krillgan told them that it is all right. Being a bounty hunter, he should take it as a compliment. Because quite often, one does not want to be seen. The two Troops felt better after that. Since they are on patrol, they are supposed to be alert to what is around them.

Krillgan asked the Troops, if they can explain the whole garrison thing to him? He was not born or raised on a Mandalore planet. So is not aware as to how it works. They told him that to get ahead you have to fight for the position that you want. Krillgan asked them, why they did not become bounty hunters if you have to fight anyway? They told him that good armour, and any type of ship, costs money. They do not come from families that have that type of wealth. So the best that they can do, once they have started advancing through the garrison, is to get permission to start competing in the gladiator arenas. Hopefully someone will notice them, and agree to sponsor them. Or maybe a bounty hunter that is starting to move up in the rankings might decide that they do not want to fly solo, and take them on. They told Krillgan about this bounty hunter who is relatively new, but has two assistants decked out in full armour, for when he takes on a contract. Other bounty hunters have noticed, because he does quite well in the arena, as well.

Krillgan asked, if the people who investigate crimes, also have to fight to get to that position? They told him that they do. But they also have to prove that they have the brains for the job. So the guy they just defeated, also becomes their instructor and examiner. If he tells the Garrison Commander that he does not have the head for the position. Then he goes back to what he was before. But now he can no longer challenge for that position. If he wants to challenge in the garrison. He has to challenge for something else.

Krillgan asks them what happens if the guy he beat was a jerk, and just said that, to get back at the guy. The Troops told him that this is something very serious. If the Troop thinks that the guy lied about his abilities, then that can result in a death challenge. The only way to prevent a death challenge, is if someone else in the office backs him up. So it becomes two against one. Or if the Garrison Commander has his Lieutenant take the investigator's place.

Krillgan asked them about the Lieutenant. Does he have the brains to be an investigator? The Troops told him that the Lieutenant is not all there, in his head. He is only there, because he protects the Garrison Commander's position. No one in the garrison wants to cross him. Because he likes to hurt people. The last few fights he has been in, the Garrison Commander has had to step in and stop them, or he would have killed the person he was fighting.

Krillgan asked them, why the Lieutenant doesn't challenge for Garrison Commander? They told him that their Lieutenant does whatever the Commander asks of him. He is very loyal. If he did challenge for Garrison Commander, he would have to go to Mandalore, to have his position ratified. As soon as they saw that he has a weak mind, he would be killed, and they would send someone else to take over the garrison. Krillgan told them that he understands that the relationship between Lieutenant and Garrison Commander is unusual? They told him that it is. Usually the Lieutenant is supposed to train to replace the Commander. So if he challenges for a position in the government on Mandalor. The Lieutenant can take over, after being ratified. So it seems that their Garrison Commander, and their Lieutenant, prefer to stay where they are. It slows down everyone's chances for promotion. Unless someone can become a bounty hunter.

Krillgan then asked them what they thought of the two investigators assigned to the murder investigations. The Troops both said that they are both good investigators. Everyone is surprised by how long they have been together. A lot of people in the garrison thought they should already have been split up, so that others could challenge for investigator.

Krillgan thought he had collected enough data for his first night. He was expecting the sun to come up in a few hours. So he went back to Brammena's apartment building and used the card and code to get in. At her apartment, he only had to use the card to open her door. If he had tried to go in someone else's apartment. Then the apartment's computer would have reset. Requiring both card and code to open the door.

Krillgan slept until noon, before waking up. Brammena was already at her business establishment. So he had a quick bite to eat, and went and found the two investigators. He asked them how their investigation was going. They told him that it wasn't going anywhere. They have no solid clues. Krillgan told them that he heard that the murdered women were raped before they were killed. So there should be fluid from the murderer in the victims. They can just send it away to be analysed. They told him that they tried. But the Garrison Commander told them that they don't have the funds in the budget for that. The leaders from the different communities offered to pool their resources to pay for it. But when they went to the evidence storage room. They found that someone had stored it improperly, and now it is contaminated. Everyone with access to the evidence room, denies tampering with the murder evidence.

Krillgan asked them, how the victims died? They told him that they were both beaten to death. Krillgan then asked them, how many women are still missing. They told him who was still missing, and the communities they are from. Krillgan asked them, if they find another body, will they have the tests done? They told him that if the body is in good condition, and there is a good sample, they do not need the Garrison Commander's permission to send it to Mandalore for analysis.

Krillgan then went to the community where the latest woman is missing from. He asked them about the young lady? They told him that she was supposed to meet up with some friends at the dance club, but never showed up. She loves dancing, so when she came home from work she hardly had a bite to eat before getting ready to go out. The parents showed him their daughter's bedroom. Krillgan saw that the daughter's work clothes were where she threw them. The parents both said that they have not touched her room, because they are hoping that she will show up. Krillgan told them that he will be back shortly. Not to touch anything.

It was a good thing that there were few people on the street. The ones that were, paid him no attention. As he ran to the warehouse complex where the canine stopped barking, when he touched it. He asked the guy in charge if he could borrow one of his canines. The guy was afraid to tell him that you cannot say no to a bounty hunter. Krillgan pointed out the canine he was interested in. When the man brought it out. Krillgan slipped him a couple of credits. The man was surprised, but took them. He started to like this Bounty Hunter the Deveron community hired. He was also surprised that the canine looked at the Bounty Hunter as its master. He wonders if the Bounty Hunter might also be a beastmaster. He did not pay attention that the two of them ran off faster than what was considered normal.

Krillgan told the canine to stay. Even gesturing with his hand. He was happy when it sat down and looked at him. Krillgan went into the apartment, and picked up the woman's work clothes and came out. He told the canine, to find. The canine took a whiff of the clothes, and went off running. Krillgan went running after the canine, and the lady's father went running after the bounty hunter. They started approaching the area where the night's entertainment takes place, when the canine stopped at the mouth of an alley, and growled. It did not like the other scent it picked up. The canine then ran into the alley. Krillgan and the father followed the canine through the maze. Not once did it falter. It did stop at one dead end, and growled again. It sniffed around in a circle, then proceeded to follow the scent again. They came to the edge of the city, and the canine started digging in the dirt. It was not long before the front paws hit fabric. Krillgan told the canine to stop and wait. The canine just sat and looked at him. The father fell down on his knees, and started pushing dirt away from the fabric. Showing that there was a body. Krillgan put his hand on the father's shoulder, and told him that he was going to get the investigators. Krillgan again instructed the canine to stay, and ran off. He happened to run past a butcher shop, and stopped. He knew that he needed to reward the canine. So he went inside and asked if they had any internal organs, like liver, heart, or kidneys? The butcher told him that hardly anyone buys kidneys, so he gave him a good deal on a pair. Krillgan found the investigators, and told them that he has found a body. The investigators jumped up to follow him, and called a couple of Troops to come with them. Krillgan had to keep reminding himself to slow down. They cannot run as fast as he can. By the time they reached the body. The father had pushed the dirt away from part of the torso, having worked his way to the face. He was just kneeling there crying, with one hand on the woman's face. He told them when they approached, that this is his daughter. Even though her face was disfigured. He thanked the Bounty Hunter for finding her. One of the investigators was about to ask him how he did it? When he saw the Bounty Hunter step away and put a package on the ground. Then call the canine over. The canine devoured the two kidneys in no time, than looked up at Krillgan. Krillgan told the canine it is a good boy, than scratched it behind the ears as he did Rudy. The canine responded by wagging its tail, and looking up at him. The investigator decided it wasn't worth correcting the Bounty Hunter, by pointing out that it is a female. He did ask, where did he find the canine? Krillgan told him that he borrowed it from one of the warehouse complexes. The investigator told him that those canines are not trained for anything, but to attack strangers. Krillgan told the investigator that this one responded to him. So he felt it was worth the risk. The investigator asked if she can find another body. There are still a couple of hours of daylight left. Krillgan quickly looked between the hind legs. It was a good thing he had a helmet on, and they could not see how embarrassed he felt. He handed the lady's work clothes to the father. Then followed the investigator to the closest community, with a woman missing.

This time it was a young mother. She had just laid the child down for the night. Her teenage sister had come over to babysit. She was going to meet her husband at the dance club, when she went missing. The husband handed the Bounty Hunter a piece of his wife's unwashed clothing. The Bounty Hunter took it outside so that the canine could sniff it. Then the canine ran off.

Again they headed for the entertainment section of the city. But before they reached it the canine growled at the same mouth of the alley and ran in. They ran to the same dead end alley. Krillgan told the investigator that this is where he believes the murders actually took place. Again the canine had to require the scent. Tracking it to another alley at the edge of the city. Not that far away from the other body, the canine started digging, and unearthed some fabric. The investigator went to use his wrist communicator to call for more Troops, but Krillgan stopped him. He told him not to use his communication equipment. The wrong person might hear. The investigator nodded, and ran to where the other body was found, and sent one of the Troops back to get more help, and to let the doctor know, they are bringing in two bodies. When he returned. Krillgan told him that he should return the canine for her nightshift, and he and the canine ran off.

Krillgan did take it back to the butcher shop. Getting there just as they were closing. The butcher did go back in and sliced off a piece of liver. He threw it towards the canine because he assumed that this was who it was for. The canine jumped up and grabbed it in the air with her mouth, and gobbled it down. He tried to wave the Bounty Hunter off from paying him. But the Bounty Hunter insisted. So he took some credits and waved as they ran off. His only thought. What a strange Bounty Hunter.

The man in charge of the warehouse was surprised when the Bounty Hunter and his canine returned. Krillgan told the man what he fed the canine to thank her for her help. He also told him that if he needs her again, he'll be back. The man had to call the owner back. To let him know that Bounty Hunter returned the canine, and had even fed it. So he does not have to look for a replacement.

When Krillgan entered Brammena's apartment, she had just sat down to dinner. She got up and set a place for Krillgan. She apologised, telling him that she did not know if he would be returning for dinner. Krillgan changed out of his armour to give it a chance to air out. He told Brammena that he was helping the investigators today. They found the buried bodies of two of the missing women. Brammena did not want to talk about that as dinner conversation. So she told Krillgan that Reighla received his mother's dress designs, while she was living on Lianna. She really likes his mother's work. It helps inspire her. Krillgan told her that it is important that she tell the clan, not to use his mother's name. Or to even hint that they are related to her. "There is still a huge bounty on her head, and many bounty hunters dream of collecting it." Krillgan told her about the trouble that the women of the One Clan had on Eriadu. When a couple of bounty hunters tried to kidnap them. They were only able to escape them because of their self-defence training. Then they reported the incident to the local Base Commander, who drove the bounty hunters off the planet. Promising them, that if they do ever return, he will have them charged for kidnapping, then executed. Krillgan reminded her that they have nothing to protect them from bounty hunters. He then asked her about their self-defence training. She showed him the move all Devaronian women are taught. Krillgan told her that this is not enough. He suggested that one of them go to Lianna, where his Togruta friends can train them. He reminded her that it has to be someone clan born. Not one of the women from Deysum III. Someone who can come back and instruct them all in self-defence.

Brammena told him that she will call a clan meeting for the following night. So that everyone is aware of the situation.

Krillgan told her that he will be out late again that evening, so will probably not see her again until dinner time. Krillgan wanted to keep an eye on the garrison. He wanted to follow the Lieutenant if he came out of the garrison. When a light rain started falling in the middle of the night. He knew that it was safe to head to the apartment. The rain will force the prey inside, so the predator will also stay in its den.

When Krillgan woke up at noon, he went to find the investigators. The rain was coming down even harder than last night. But it did not bother Krillgan, because his armour was sealed. The garrison Troops were not as fortunate. They wore duraplast armour just like Imperial Troopers did. Only the garrison armour was grey, not black. So the rain could still hit them in the face. If they also moved their heads the wrong way, they could get a stream of cold rainwater, streaming down their backs. So they did not like doing their patrols in this weather.

Krillgan asked the investigators about their findings concerning the two bodies. The investigators told Krillgan that only one of the women was raped. But they were both beaten to death. So sex is not the primary driving force. The one investigator told them that the doctor found a good, uncompromised, semen sample in the woman that was raped. He personally delivered it to their courier pilot, along with the funds for the tests. He marked that the results need to be sent to Death Hand, c/o the Devaronian Clan. He thought that this would be the best way to safeguard the results.

Krillgan found the prostitutes trying to take what shelter they could from the rain. Yet still trying to make themselves available on the street, in case a customer came around. They were not doing a good job of keeping dry, and they were all shivering. So he went out and found an old tarp, and brought it out to them. This way they could all huddle together under the tarp. The Besalisk found a way to fasten the four corners so that the back of the tarp was slightly below the front. They were still visible to anyone coming by, but they were together and able to keep each other warm from their shared body heat. The Besalisk also stood with them. Because it was better than the doorway he was using.

While the Lieutenant was eating dinner with the Garrison Commander. He saw that his brother was very angry. He asked his brother, what was wrong? His brother told him that the Investigators found two of the women he had buried. One of them had a good semen sample inside. The Lieutenant told his brother not to worry. In the middle of the night, he will sneak into the evidence room and contaminate the sample. Just like he did with the other samples. The Commander told his brother that it will not work this time. One of the investigators took the sample, along with some credits, to the government courier at the spaceport. The Lieutenant told his brother that when the report on the tests returns from Mandalore, he will make it disappear. The Commander told him that the report will not be coming to the garrison. One of his people overheard the investigator tell the courier, that the report is to go to the Bounty Hunter that the Devaronians hired. The one called Death Hand. The Lieutenant stood up, and the Commander asked him where he was going? The Lieutenant told him that he was going to kill the two investigators, for disrespecting him, and not following the chain of command. The Commander told his brother to sit down. If he kills the investigators. That is all the excuse the Bounty Hunter needs to kill him. He would not even need to utter a challenge.

The Lieutenant sat down and tried thinking. Something that does not come naturally to him. He asked his brother if he could send another courier and order that the test be cancelled, or that all the results should be sent to him? The Commander told him that it is not that simple. On this planet he is a god. Everyone is supposed to serve him and obey him. On Mandalore he is nothing. His word does not mean anything. All that it will do is attract the attention of people in the government. Quite possibly causing the Auditor General to come to their planet. Neither one of them is good enough to challenge the Auditor General. They would both be killed.

The other problem that they will have to deal with, is that this report will identify him as the one who beat that woman to death. Because he is a garrison member, a copy of the report will be sent to the government on Mandalore. They will have to send someone to investigate. Hopefully someone not as powerful as the Auditor General.

The Lieutenant mumbled, if he is god, then why didn't the people obey him? Why can't he go and punish them? The Commander heard him. He told his brother that the Devaronians summoned a more powerful god. That all his unbelievers have flocked to, and now serve. The good thing is that now he knows better, who the true believers are. The first thing they need to do, is to get rid of this other god. Then they can round up all those that served him. They will have to hide them in a place that is away from the garrison. That way when he gets his urges, he can beat one to death from time-to-time. They will also need to take some women hostages, from all the communities. Especially the Devaronian community. They can keep them in the garrison dungeons for them to enjoy whenever they want. Then when the investigator from Mandalore comes, he will find a smaller garrison, full of loyal Troops. They can claim that the semen sample did not come from a dead woman. But a living prostitute. That the Bounty Hunter teamed up with the investigators to try and move him out of the way. Since no one in the garrison is strong enough to challenge him. The Commander warned his brother not to do anything. Especially not to give in to his urges, until he has everything in place. Because if he does, he can ruin everything. Everything takes timing. He told his brother that after dinner they need to check everything in the armoury. They especially need to check how many disruptors they have, and to make sure they are all in operating order.

After dinner, Krillgan followed Brammena at a discrete distance, as she went to their community hall for the meeting. Krillgan wanted to make sure that no none Devaronian were present. Also if they had questions that Brammena could not answer. He would have to answer them for her. What was good, was that many of the Devaronian women did not know who he was. They just saw a Bounty Hunter. So they crowded closer to Brammena. One of them did ask her, if they should be discussing this in front of a Bounty Hunter? She told everyone that the person dressed like a Bounty Hunter is the Devaronian Krillgan they have recently heard about. It was decided that it was best if he came to them disguised as a Bounty Hunter. So that he would get the cooperation from the garrison he needs. So he can help them.

It turned out that Krillgan was not needed after all. So he left right after the meeting. There was still a light drizzle. So no one went out. Not even the Lieutenant. He returned to the apartment earlier than on previous nights. Just after all the rain stopped.

It was still almost noon when Krillgan woke up. When he met with the investigators, they secretly warned him that the Commander knows. Both he and the Lieutenant spent the evening doing an inventory of the armoury. Someone also said that disruptors were fired in the weapons test room, in the early hours of the morning. So the Commander is up to something. They also asked him, if he can do that thing with the canine, and find the last three bodies? Krillgan told them that he believes that the rain washed the scent away. So the canine could not track the bodies down. Because of how disappointed they looked. He told them that he can try.

Krillgan went back to the warehouse compound. What was unusual, was instead of barking, all the canines whined with excitement. Hoping that he would choose one of them. He picked the same one he used last time. Leaving a few credits with the man in charge. They ran to the community where the investigators were waiting for him. Krillgan went into the missing woman's apartment, and found a garment she had worn recently. When the canine sniffed it, it started looking for a scent trail right away. Going in circles, and figure eights. She came back and sniffed the clothing once again, then started going in larger circles. The only place it found the scent was in the entrance way to the apartment. Krillgan had to keep telling her, not in there. Finally she came to Krillgan with her tail between her legs. She could not find anything.

The investigators commented that it looked like the rain got rid of all the evidence. They will never find the three bodies now. Krillgan told them that they have to use what the rain has revealed to them. They asked him to explain. He told them that when you disturb dirt, like when you bury something. The disturbed dirt is not as compacted as the dirt around it. So when it rains the dirt becomes more compacted. Leaving a slight hollow, or depression. They need to examine the ground around where the first murder victims were found, and the two bodies were discovered. If they find a depression, they need to mark it, and have someone from the garrison guard it. Until they can come back and dig there, to see if anything was buried. They will need volunteers to help them search. All the people from the community that had come out to watch the canine run around, said that they will help search. The investigators took his word about the dirt settling, since they were all city boys. They suspected that the bounty hunter is a country boy.

Krillgan told them he was returning the canine, but would meet them there. He took the canine to the butcher shop. She became excited, because she knew this place. Krillgan went and got a good size bone from the butcher. The butcher did not charge him for it. Because he claimed that he would just throw it away. Krillgan believed that it was from the front leg of the animal the butcher had cut up. The canine took the bone in her mouth, and followed Krillgan back to the warehouse complex. Anyone following them, would have seen some drool drip out of the canine's mouth from time to time, as they made their way back.

Before entering the common kennel. She growled at the other canines, forcing them back from the entrance way. She let them know that she was not sharing. In the kennel, she settled in a corner with the bone between her front paws, while she started chewing on one end. Before leaving, Krillgan heard the crunch of the bone breaking. She definitely has good jaws. Now she can taste the marrow that she was after.

By midafternoon they found five depressions. Three of a similar size. One slightly smaller, then one smaller than that. They started excavating one of the largest, as well as the mid-sized one. The found a body in the largest, which had everyone excited. The Bounty Hunter's advice was paying off. They had to dig deeper in the mid-sized depression, than they did in the other depression. When they hit cloth, they thought maybe they found another body. But it turned out to be a sack. When they pulled it out and opened it, it looked like they had found treasure. One of the Troops was sent to go get the robbery investigators. This looked like something they need to look at.

The other two large depressions contained the bodies of the last two missing women. The small depression contained children's toys. The robbery investigators found a few more sacks in the mid-sized depression. The investigators thought that the thief or thieves, were trying to arrange to get the stolen items off the planet. Since no one on the planet would touch them, with the investigators breathing down their neck. They did ask the volunteers if they could check the area for more depressions. What they have recovered so far, did not cover all the items they have listed in their records.

Krillgan left the people, while they helped the robbery investigators. He was there about the murders. It was also getting later in the day. He did not want to be late for dinner again.

All he told Brammena was that all the missing women have been recovered. What she wanted to hear about, was the canine that he has been seen running around the city with. Krillgan told her, that when he arrived, he checked out the warehouse district because she had told him that some businessmen use canines to help protect their warehouses. Some had the canines in their warehouses. He could hear them barking, but could not see if he connected with them, like he can with the Quarra. The places where they have warehouse complexes. They let their canines run around outside the warehouses in their enclosure. He found one canine that stopped barking when he touched it with the force. It looked at him, like it was studying him. He felt confident that the canine would not attack him, but would obey him. So he borrowed it, and had it track down the first two bodies. He told Brammena that he made sure to reward it, every time it did what it was told to do. It was one of the investigators that pointed out it was female, when he called it a good boy. Brammena asked him, if he can communicate with the creatures on the Phoenix? She heard stories about how terrified the women were, when they first boarded the Phoenix, to have him smuggle them off of Deysum III. But then they saw his children playing with them. In no time all the children were playing with them, so they relaxed some, until they saw them again. Krillgan laughed, and told her that he can communicate with them. It is easier than communicating with the Quarra. He then told her how a Vornskr puppy capture the heart of a crusty Zabrack, by hitting him in the ankle with his tail, when he did not give the puppy the attention it thought it deserved. They always knew there was a run-in, when the Zabrack would be seen limping around the ship. Brammena laughed, and told him that she wishes she could have experienced some of the things he has. Krillgan told her that he wishes they were all good memories. Like what he just shared. He has also experienced his share of sorrow.

Krillgan went out again that evening. That evening, like the next few evenings, the Lieutenant stayed inside the garrison. Krillgan found out from the investigators that only one of the three women had been raped. All three had been beaten to death.

Krillgan decided that it was time to talk with the Besalisk. He came out and asked if the person he is afraid of, is the Lieutenant. The Besalisk said yes. Krillgan pushed him, and asked about his meeting with the Garrison Commander. The Besalisk looked at Krillgan with amazement. Krillgan told him that he can tell that he cares about the girls. So when they complained to him about how the Lieutenant treated them. He knew that he could not talk to the Lieutenant, so he must have talked to the Garrison Commander. The Besalisk admitted that he did. He reminded the Commander, that his boss runs similar operations on all the Mandalore worlds. So he is well connected. When he hears about how the Lieutenant is abusing his property, he will not hesitate to hire a bounty hunter, and have him taken out. The Garrison Commander promised him that he will look after it. Krillgan asked him, if this was before or after the murders started? The Besalisk told him that it was before. Krillgan told him that the Lieutenant probably decided to punish him and the girls. When the girl told the Lieutenant that she would not keep quiet about what he did to her. He probably became angry and beat her to death. Leaving the body where it was discovered. He found out that he really enjoyed the experience. So he took one of the other girls, and did the same thing to her. Only this time he wanted to kill her after having sex. When the Garrison Commander found out about what he had done, he probably tore a strip off of him with his tongue. This is why he went after the other women, instead of continuing to go after his girls. Only now he buried the bodies to cover up what he has done.

The Besalisk asked the bounty hunter, if he was going to go after the Lieutenant? Krillgan told him that all he has so far is speculation. He has no proof. As soon as the proof arrives, the Lieutenant is dead. The Besalisk told the bounty hunter that he will call him if the Lieutenant hurts one of his girls again. He was sure that his boss would pay him a small bounty.

Krillgan felt the need to bleed off some Kolto. He bought a glass jar at the market. He asked Brammena if this clan has the tradition of giving a small vial of Kolto to a bride for her wedding night. Brammena told him that they had stopped doing that for years. When it became impossible to get their hands on Kolto, after the stupid Sith bombed Manaan. Krillgan told her to go get about a dozen of the small empty vials, and bring them to him. Brammena did as she was told, out of curiosity. She was surprised when Krillgan produced a glass jar, then proceeded to fill the vials, and gave them back to her. He told her that he thinks it is a good custom. Brammena refused to take them. She told him that there must be at least three thousand credits worth of Kolto in the vials. The clan has done nothing to earn them. Krillgan suggested that she go talk to Reighla. She will enlighten her as to what this Kolto cost him.

Brammena went straight to Reighla's apartment, and told her that her cousin just tried giving her three thousand credits worth of Kolto. Reighla told her that her grandmother told her that the Kolto is inside Krillgan. That is why he is an exceptional healer. But sometimes he has too much of it in him, and has to get it out. Somehow he can force it out of the tips of his fingers. He filled up grandmother's vial that way. Then he filled up his mother's vial. Her mother let her have it for her wedding night. She gave it back to her empty. But after the next time Krillgan visited them again. Her mother showed her that it is full. Grandmother told her that it does not cost anything to Krillgan to give it. So he asks for nothing in return. He is not violating any Devaronian understanding, of payment for service or product. From his perspective it is a waste product that he must get rid of. If others benefit from it, he is not opposed. Then she asked Brammena, if she received a small vial for her wedding night? Brammena blushed and said yes. Reighla asked her, if she paid anything for it? Brammena told her that she did not. It was a gift from her mother. Reighla told her that what Krillgan is giving her, is a gift from him for the clan.

Brammena returned and thanked Krillgan for the vials. She told him that she is not often schooled by a younger lady. But today she was. Krillgan told her that she needs to now buy six larger vials. The type used in medi-packs. He also gave her a list of herbs and plants he wants her to buy from the market. The vials will contain a kolto solution that can be used for healing injuries. Brammena told him that she is familiar with medi-packs. It is one thing they are taught in school. So that they are ready to help, if a war breaks out. She asked Krillgan, why he was doing this? Krillgan told her that he needs to. It is a sign that he is being well fed.

Krillgan was expecting the report from Mandalor to arrive any day. So far the Lieutenant has stayed inside the garrison at night. But tonight he has come out, and is making his way to the entertainment section of the city. Just as he reaches the section. Krillgan hears a woman scream. He goes racing over the rooftops to investigate. As he does, he hears the scream again. Krillgan has to jump down from the rooftop, into a dark alley. Because he can sense that others are converging on the source of the screams. He finds that the screams are coming from a sweets and drink shop. The type of place that couples like to go to, after they have been dancing. It is the server who has been screaming. There does not appear to be any couples in the shop. Just a man dressed in hospital garb, making obscene gestures at the lady, and laughing. Krillgan told him to stop that, and apologise to the lady. The man seem quite contrite, and apologised. Then he asked when he will get his puppy? By this time a couple of patrols of garrison troops showed up. They knew from his garb, that he must be from the psychiatric wing of the hospital. They asked him, how he got out? He told them that a man let him out. He also promised him that if he makes a woman scream. He will get a puppy. She was the first woman that he found without a man guarding her. So he made her scream. Now he wants a puppy. Krillgan let the troops handle this. This was obviously a diversion. He made his way back to the rooftops, and starts searching for the Lieutenant's life signs. He searches all of the entertainment section, but cannot find him. He then searches the maze of back alleys. Where he took his victims, then raped and murdered them. Going all the way to the edge of the city. But he wasn't there. Then he went back towards the garrison and waited, because he could not think about where else to go. It was late when he spotted the Lieutenant returning. The direction he was returning from, was what Krillgan would expect, if he was skirting around the warehouse district, so that the canines did not detect him. The Lieutenant had covered a lot of ground this evening. When you consider the last place he saw him. Krillgan did not consider himself a good enough tracker, to backtrack in the dark, where the Lieutenant had been this evening. He will try to do it in the daylight. But first he will talk to the investigators.

When Krillgan showed up to talk to the investigators, they were waiting for him. They told him that a couple went missing last night. They were waiting for him to see if he could get that canine to track them down. They told him where the couple's apartment is. They told him that the couple have two young children that they left with a babysitter. It was the babysitter that called them, because she does not know what to do.

Krillgan ran to the warehouse complex. The man was expecting him. He told them that the investigators called him that morning. But he does not know how to get any of his canines to track someone down. He brought out the canine that Krillgan used before. He told the bounty hunter that he did not want any credits. He just wants the person responsible for killing the people, to get what they deserve.

The investigators were waiting for him. They led him into the apartment. The couple's work clothes were still lying on their bed. This time when Krillgan let the canine sniff the clothes, she went off running. Krillgan had no trouble keeping up with her. But the investigators, and the people following them, had trouble keeping up. They went all the way into the entertainment section of the city. The canine entered a cantina, and sniffed around a table. Apparently, the couple had dinner in the cantina last night. The canine then went out of the cantina and sniffed around. Then she started heading towards a dance club. But stopped at an alley mouth and growled. Krillgan pointed out, that there is blood on the ground, but did not stop. He kept running after the canine. This was a different maze than the one he was used to. They ended up in a different dead end alley, and more blood, as well as drag marks. The canine left that alley, and started heading towards the edge of the city, and beyond. Krillgan yelled back to the investigators, and asked them what was making that smell? They yelled out that they are approaching the city's human waste processing plant. Anything that is flushed, ends up in this plant. Krillgan suspected that the Lieutenant thought that the smell would kill the scent. Making it impossible for the canine to find the bodies. But she kept going. Finally she stopped and started digging at a place where even the investigators could see that the dirt was disturbed. They all got down on their knees, and started pushing the loose dirt aside with their hands. The canine dug much deeper down then she did before, before encountering fabric. Krillgan made her stop and just sit there. He told the investigators that he was running back into the city to purchase her a treat. She deserves it. They asked Krillgan if he could swing by the garrison, they need a couple of troops. They would also like a couple to guard the alley were there was blood on the ground. Krillgan told them that he would see to it. When he ran off, both investigators commented on how much energy the bounty hunter has. No wonder he is a bounty hunter.

Krillgan ran to the butcher shop. The butcher did not even ask what he wanted. He wrapped up some items and gave it to him. He told him that he heard about the couple that was missing. He asked if the canine helped him find them. Krillgan told him that she did. The butcher told him that she deserves what he prepared for her. Krillgan then ran to the garrison. He told two Troops that the investigators needed their help. They will be transporting two bodies. He told them where they will find the two investigators. He then had two of the other Troops follow him. They will be guarding the site where it is suspected the murders took place.

He made it back to the investigators, about the same time that the two Troops with stretchers did. When the canine saw him, she got up from sitting, and her body started shaking, with her tail wagging back and forth. He opened the package and placed it on the ground before her. It looked like a kidney, a chunk of liver, a section of the heart, and the creature's tongue. She dug right in, wolfing it down, looking around from time to time to make sure no one was sneaking up on her, to steal anything away. After she swallowed the last chunk of meat, she licked the inside of the package, to make sure that she got all the juice.

Krillgan told the investigators that he was taking the canine back. They told him to go ahead, they can handle everything there. They told him that they will see him tomorrow.

The Garrison Commander ordered his Lieutenant to his office, when he heard news that the bodies of the missing couple were found. He locked the door and started yelling at his brother. The Lieutenant did not like that his brother was calling him the same names that the children called him, when he was young. The reason he always ended up in fights, and the reason his brother fought with him, to protect his back.

The Garrison Commander told his brother that if he had waited just one day, and told him what he was up to. Then they would have been rid of the pesky bounty hunter and all his followers. But because he did what he did without telling him, they just blew their chance to kill the bounty hunter. The Lieutenant told his brother he was smart this time. He used that guy as a decoy, so if anyone was following him, they would go to where the woman was screaming. No one saw him force that couple into the alley. Then he buried the bodies where it was really stinky, so that they could not find it like they did before. The Commander told him that he received word that they just found the bodies. Now they cannot use them to lead the bounty hunter where they need to. The Lieutenant got up, he told his brother that he will fix it. He will get him a body to put wherever he wants. It was time he did his job. It was time he purged this planet of everyone who opposes his brother. Starting with the Devaronian lady that brought the bounty hunter to this planet.

After taking the canine back to the warehouse complex. Krillgan decided to return to Brammena's apartment, and use her communicator. He put a call through to Mandalore. He wanted to talk with Tamrack's men. Before he put the call through, he placed the brightest of Brammena's lamps behind him. So his face would appear like a silhouette. He suspected the Garison Commander could monitor calls. He would especially want to monitor any calls to Mandalore. When they answered, they recognised the silhouette. They told him that they were expecting him to call them. Their contact in the Mandalorian Government, sent them a copy of the DNA report, as soon as the government received their copy. The contact knows that Death Hand is a major sponsor of theirs, so assumed they are also associates. They confirmed that the Lieutenant is a direct match. They also found that the Garrison Commander was also a close match, which means that the Commander is the Lieutenant's brother. Krillgan told them that Death Hand suspected that the Garrison Commander was involved in covering up the crime. This also means that he put the wellbeing of his brother, above that of everyone else on the planet. So he broke his oath as Governor. Krillgan told them that Death Hand will only deal with the Lieutenant, as he has other commitments. He would like them to come over and follow through on what he has done.

The trio guessed that Krillgan wanted them to kill the Garrison Commander. Rather than doing it himself. He knows a government representative will have to go follow up on the DNA results, and who it implicated. So whoever killed the Garrison Commander, would have to meet with the representative. They would have to meet face to face, out of respect. So the Mandalorian Government would finally know who Death Hand is, if he killed the Commander. If they kill the Garrison Commander, there is no reason for Krillgan to stay. He can continue to be an enigma to them. They also knew that by killing the Garrison Commander, then suggesting a replacement. It will put them in the Mandalorian Government's good books. Making them eligible to be awarded government contracts.

They told Krillgan that they will let the crew know that Death Hand has asked them to complete a contract for him. Since he has other commitments. That should boost their morale. They will leave right after. They told him that he should be getting his copy of the report on the DNA results on the following day. They should arrive the day after that.

After breaking the call, Krillgan's stomach grumbled. Because of the time, he decided to go to Brammena's shop, and convince her to close early. The sooner she comes home, the sooner dinner will be ready. The only time Krillgan has carried Rasha's blaster rifle, with the missile launcher, was the first day he came. He did not feel comfortable running around with a weapon that could do a lot of collateral damage. He felt that his blaster pistol, and his two Dathomirite daggers was enough weapons for him.

The Garrison Commander thought that the person calling Mandalore was Death Hand. But it sounded like he was Death Hand's representative. Only he had no indication that he had arrived on the planet. But then Death Hand's starfighter was long enough, and wide enough, that he could have smuggled him onto the planet. He doesn't know what he is doing here. But this Death Hand has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Not only that, but in two days he will have enough firepower on the planet, that any of the Commander's schemes to ambush him, and kill him, will be redundant, because the other bounty hunter, and his companions, will finish him off. So he needs his brother to procure him another body right away. Someone sufficiently important that Death Hand will try to find them tonight. Or no fancy talking will get them out of this mess.

When Krillgan arrived at Brammena's shop. He saw that there was some sort of commotion inside. Customers seemed to be blocking the entrance way. Trying to prevent someone from leaving. They were even grabbing items off of the shelf, and throwing them at someone. When he looked through the entrance, he saw the Lieutenant holding Brammena, and waving his blaster pistol. Threatening to shoot anyone that does not get out of his way. Krillgan stepped in, and told all the customers to get outside, and get behind cover. The Lieutenant told the bounty hunter to get outside. Or he will shoot the Devaronian. Krillgan told him that he really does not want to do that. Beating someone to death with his bare hands is more his style. Besides once he kills her there will only be the two of them. Nothing to stop him from killing the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant said that he is not afraid of him. He has killed bounty hunters before. So once he kills him, his brother can do what he usually does, and make everything right again.

Krillgan told him that he is wrong. He has also signed his brother's death warrant, because of his perverted desire to beat people to death.

The Lieutenant told him that he is only saying that to confuse him. But his brother is in charge of this planet, and he has beaten everyone who has stood in his brother's way. He will be no different.

Krillgan asked him, if he is really that good, why is he hiding behind the skirt of a female?

The Lieutenant became angry. He threw Brammena out of the way, then fired his blaster pistol at the bounty hunter. Cursing himself, for not bringing a disruptor.

Krillgan fired his blaster pistol as soon as the Lieutenant pushed Brammena aside. He also used the shielding on his pistol to reflect the blaster bolt fired by the Lieutenant right back at him. At the same time he closed the distance between them. Drew a dagger out of his boot, and stabbed the Lieutenant in the gut. Since his Dathomirite dagger has no trouble going through duraplast armour. Krillgan then started smashing the Lieutenant in the face with his armoured fist. He was so angry that this man put his sick personal pleasure, above the lives and families of his victims. He only stopped when someone whispered stop. He did not know if it was the Lieutenant, or Brammena. He took his dagger out of the Lieutenant's gut. It was not glowing now. He pushed it through the shattered chest piece, into the Lieutenant's heart. Then slowed his heart right down, until it stopped. He then took the Lieutenant's body and threw it out onto the street. Right in the way of some garrison Troops running to the shop, because some frantic people were telling them that the Lieutenant grabbed the shop owner.

Krillgan told the Troops, that he just received word. The Lieutenant is guilty of rape. The report will be arriving tomorrow. He then went back into the shop, took his right gauntlet off, and extended his hand to Brammena, who was still on the floor. Brammena wanted to jump into his arms, right when she stood up. But Krillgan blocked her with his forearm. He told her that his armour has blood on it. It is also not comfortable hugging, as it has no give. So she just thanked him, with tears in her eyes.

Krillgan asked her if she wanted help cleaning up, before going home. Brammena told him that it is usually quite in the morning. She will have time to clean up then. Then she heard Krillgan's stomach growl. "Besides, I have a hungry man to feed." It was a good thing Krillgan had a helmet on, so no one could see how dark his face was getting.

Krillgan put his gauntlet back on, before exiting out of the shop. He helped Brammena put the barrier in place, after locking the shop. The Troops asked Brammena, if she could talk with them? Krillgan told them that he did not think it was necessary. There are a lot of witnesses right there, who can tell them everything. The people all agreed. Eager to tell the Troops everything they saw.

Krillgan thought that the easiest way to clean the blood off of the armour, was to take a shower with the armour on. It seemed to work, as he spotted no blood, when he took it off, and spread it out in his bedroom to dry. When he went into the kitchen, Brammena stopped what she was doing. She hugged Krillgan, and cried on his shoulder. Krillgan just hugged her back. He was hungry enough to eat anything. Even if it was burnt. When she went back to cooking, she told him that he was right. It was better to hug him when he is not wearing armour. She also told him that she forgot to tell him that his wife left a message a few days back. She counted on her fingers, than told Krillgan that they will probably arrive sometime within the next five to seven days. Krillgan told her that he will be leaving in two days. Just after his buddies from Mandalore show up. He has asked them to deal with the Garrison Commander, because he does not like politics. Brammena asked if it would be okay for her daughter, Ellinda, to go to Lianna with the Phoenix. The clan thinks she is the best person to be trained by his Togruta friends. She is a good student, and she is also a good teacher. Brammena admitted that the punch had no effect on the Lieutenant, because of his armour.

Krillgan waited at the spaceport, for the courier to arrive. He identified himself as Death Hand, and showed the papers he had from Chalacta, showing that he is an agent for their Judiciary. That was enough for the courier, to confirm that he was turning the documents over to the right person.

Krillgan went straight to show the report to the investigators. He also enquired about the Lieutenant's body. They told him that they had the butcher cut it up. Then they threw it in the human waste management system. Where it will be dissolved. Krillgan thought that if the Lieutenant had done that. The bodies would never have been discovered. It would have been much harder to solve this case.

After going over everything, they asked him, when was he going to challenge the Garrison Commander? So he will be held accountable for his crimes. Krillgan told them that he will let his associates deal with the Commander. He has to start preparing for his next assignment. Because they were staring at him, he told them that he was expecting them to arrive tomorrow. He told them to avoid the Garrison Commander at all costs. Who knows what his frame of mind is, right now. He might decide to take out everyone in the garrison before he dies. That prompted all the investigators to go put their body armour on, as they were all listening.

The Garrison Commander received a full report on the death of his Lieutenant. He did not like that he was dismembered, and tossed in the waste system, like a piece of refuse. He thought his brother deserved a better ending than that. He could not believe how easily his brother was defeated by this Death Hand. Maybe he could have eluded the trap he had prepared for him. The trap where he needed his brother's help to trigger it. Now he does not have his brother to help him. He was thinking of rigging the garrison's armoury to explode. But the bounty hunter left before he even knew he was there. Now he is told that Death Hand is leaving. It will be that bounty hunter from Mandalore that he will have to contend with. The one who spoke to Death Hand's representative.

The Commander rebuked himself. With his brother watching his back, he had not kept up his training. He had allowed himself to become soft. It was time to renew his training. He sent word to the garrison kitchen about the different meals he wanted sent to his office, and when he wanted them delivered. He had a workout room connected directly to his office. One of the perks of a Garrison Commander. So a potential challenger could not watch him workout, and spot any weakness in his training regime. Which could indicate a weakness in his fighting style. The kitchen knew from what the Commander sent them, he was planning on doing some serious training. They leaked the note to the garrison, so everyone could relax. The Commander did not appear suicidal.

Krillgan met Tamrack's men at the spaceport. He introduced them to Brammena who was waiting with him. She also knew to leave after the introduction. Krillgan was holding his blaster rifle, and wearing his missile backpack, as soon as he finished talking with these men, he was leaving.

Krillgan told them the names of all the investigators. The strengths and weaknesses that he observed when he was with them. He also told them the two that he was recommending for Commander and Lieutenant. The bounty hunters decided that they would let the two decide, top man, the Mandalorian way. This would be more acceptable to the Government representative when they arrived. They did ask, why did he choose those two? Krillgan told him that these two investigators showed him that they were better at administration than the others. They took over the handling of all the stolen items the robbery investigators found. They identified which item belonged to which case. Because they knew which items were in which sack, and which sack was found at which site. They helped the robbery investigators bundle their cases that way. The robbery investigators noticed new leads that they would have missed if the cases were left alone. They re-interviewed the victims. Questioned than arrested some suspects. Then they had the Garrison Commander sign the arrest warrant for the pirates and their ships involved in smuggling the stolen items off planet, to be sold at other markets.

Tamrack's men knew that when the arrest warrants reached the Mandalore Government. They would hire bounty hunters to track the pirates down, kill them, and seize their ships. These are the type of contracts they were hoping to now get.

After the briefing, Krillgan climbed into his starfighter, and flew to the edge of the system. He parked it on a small asteroid and waited. He was planning on meditating until the Fenelar Phoenix entered the system. He was hoping that the force would give him some insight in how to handle the Rakata lab on Kashyyyk. He would also go over all the preparations they have done so far, for the pending examination by the Sith, of Lydna's schooling. He will be in a half asleep, half awake, state, and had programmed the droid how to wake him, when the Phoenix enters the system.

On the planet's surface, the three went to the garrison. It was time to confront the Garrison Commander. When they entered the training and practice yard, they sent one of the troops to tell the Commander of the challenge. Then the one who handled all their arena matches, removed his bounty hunter armour, and stripped down to his waist. He made sure everyone knew which weapons would be available in this challenge.

The Garrison Commander had worked hard the last few days. He felt good about how he felt. He believed that he had a good chance against the bounty hunter. So was happy when he was told about the challenge. As he approached the training yard, he saw the practise weapons used in the traditional battle for position. He almost laughed with relief, they only wanted to give him a slap on his wrist. Maybe they did not know if they could take him. But the troops blocked his way as he headed to that weapon's rack. They pointed to the weapon's rack that he would need to choose his weapon from. His heart skipped a beat. These are the razor sharp, edged weapons. This match would be to the death. There was not wrist slap here. There were variations on Morning Stars. A ball of metal with razor sharp spikes on it. Either directly attached to a strong handle, or attached to a short chain, that was attached to a handle. There was also a version with a number of small spiked balls attached to chains, all attached to one handle. There was a whip with metal barbs in the end, and a blade sticking out of the handle. For when it was time to close with the opponent, and finish them off. There were different size battle axes, different sizes meant different weights. There were also different sizes of stabbing spears. There were also a number of swords. Some only had one edge, some were double edged. The Commander picked a sword that was closest to the one he practised with. There were also multiple shields. Each having their own strengths and weakness. One shield had three upward protrusions at its top. With the middle one being a blade. There was also a net that could be used as a shield. It was also used to entangle the opponent, while the combatant gave them the death blow, to dispatch them. The Commander chose the rectangular shield, because it covered more of the body. This one also had slots in the back for throwing weapons. He chose the four bladed weapons, also called throwing stars. He signalled that he was ready. He saw that his opponent had a stabbing spear, and the round shield that most novice fighters take into the arena. The Commander thought that his chances just improved. When he stepped into the training yard, he felt the sunlight on his body, and felt invigorated. Something he had not felt in a long time. He spread his arms, tilted his head back and roared. He was still the god of this planet. The roar ended with a spear thrust into his throat. He had forgotten the number one rule of combat. Never take your eyes off of your opponent. As soon as he had signalled that he was ready, the fight started for him.

The Bounty Hunter was not disappointed that the Commander made it easy for him. He saw that he had selected some throwing weapons. So the combat could have gotten bloody for both of them, before the Commander was killed. When asked what should be done with the body? He reminded them that he did reach the position of Garrison Commander, so they should show it some respect. They decided to burn the body, then mix the ashes with the sludge that the waste management system produced. The treated sludge that was ready to be spread on fields, before plowing and seeding.

Everyone was surprised by who the Bounty Hunter picked to challenge for Garrison Commander. The winner would become the Commander. The loser, his Lieutenant. The Bounty Hunter told them that this was Death Hand's choices for the position. The garrison was impressed with Death Hand. He had been watching them much closer than they suspected. No wonder he is respected as a bounty hunter.

It was a drowsy sounding Krillgan that answered Elibet, when she called him after they entered the system. Because no one was around, Ludia ordered the ship to battle mode, so that Krillgan could bring his starfighter aboard. Krillgan received warm greetings from everyone, including the two Nautolans. After the greetings, he borrowed Richards colouring sticks, and some papers, with Richard's permission. Richard and Ta'Yanna were curious to see what Papa wanted to draw. Papa drew a warrior, from the front, side, and back. Ludia recognised it as a Morgukai. Krillgan asked Elibet if images could be sent over the pirate satellite system. Elibet did not know, and asked the computer? They computer told her that only word transmissions could be sent on that system. But images could be sent over the other system.

Krillgan had Elibet send a message that Grimm would receive, when they finished assembling the pirate ship, and Kran flew it to the shipyard for the preliminary upgrades and repairs. He told Grimm to ask the school's Head Master to ask the artisans to carve four statues out of wood, then paint them with red lacquer. He then transmitted the images of the Morgukai warrior to the shipyard, to give to Engineer Grimm. Krillgan was hoping that Grimm would understand the message as coming in two parts. Kran was also scheduled to fly the luxury yacht to Kindell's world, as soon as it was ready, with its new paint job. They should get there long before the Phoenix, and he wanted the artisans to get started right away.

After the messages were sent, they started approaching the planet. They then reported to Krillgan, everything that happened since he left the Phoenix. They told him that Grimm would not let them depart Myrkr, until he verified with Dranna that they had everything they needed. That nothing was missing. Bill'dit did not mind being used as a middle man, and graciously accepted the fee. Elibet told him that Wu'la and Ya'rrun were getting better at using the gun turrets to destroy the target droids. She felt that they need more practice, only they have already used up all the ones Grimm bought them. Ya'rrun was prone like Kran first was, to just leave the freight anywhere in Cargo Bay 2. Until Wa'lu pointed out that if he did that, they could not practise martial arts with Richard. So now he knows to mark everything and stack it.

Krillgan let them know that they will be picking up a passenger, to take with them to Lianna. Her name is Ellinda. She will be staying in the First Officer's Cabin. Richard and Ta'Yanna were disappointed to hear that, because that is where they have been sleeping. Since Mama will not let them sleep with her anymore. (It wasn't that Ludia did not want them with her. It was that she felt they needed to get used to sleeping by themselves. She allowed the compromise of them sleeping together in Rasha's cabin.) Ludia suggested that if they were nice to the lady, she might let one of them, or maybe even both of them sleep with her. If not, they know their assigned cabin. Richard gets the top bunk, because he can climb in and out by himself.

Krillgan gave Elibet permission to buy more targeting droids, when she goes to buy fresh fruits and vegetables.

Brammena was surprised when it was Krillgan that came off the Phoenix, to escort the fabric he brought for the dress shop, through customs. Krillgan did not hide that all the fabric he brought came from Luptoom. He told the custom inspectors, that Luptoom only recently became a Republic planet. There are no markings on the fabric indicating a date that the production run was made. So there was a good chance that the planet was still a Sith planet when the fabric was made. So should be assessed as coming from a Sith planet.

The Mandalorian Government representative arrived in a Mantas 5, dressed like a Bounty Hunter. He saw all the fabric in customs, and decided that he wanted to see what is going on. He knew the Dark Council was interested in the dress shop on this planet, because they had sent some fabric to a dress shop on Lianna. He did not know what the Dark Council's interest is, because they see shadows and conspiracy everywhere. He told the Bounty Hunter and his two assistances to follow him. Taking a detour to get to the garrison might not be an inconvenience.

The representative had a look at the material that they were trying to bring in. He saw the blue/black silk material used to make the suits that are preferred by everyone at government dinner functions. The type he needs made, but his tailor said he cannot get, since the Sith lost Luptoom. He asked the Devaronian ladies, which one of them is the seamstress? The one lady said she is. He asked her, why she ordered material for men's suits? She told him that they are for women's suits. But if he has a tailor that wants to purchase some material. She could sell him some. Of course the cost will depend on the duties that they pay for the material. The custom officials told the representative that the freighter's Captain claims that the fabric was all produced on Luptoom while it was still a Sith planet. So the proper duty should be applied accordingly. The representative asked if they have any proof to contradict the captain's claim. They said that they did not. Nor do they have any proof to support it. The representative told the customs officials, that this time they should take the captain's word for it. But if he tries it again. It is from a Republic planet, with double the duty. He then told the seamstress to expect a call from his tailor, when he returns to Mandalore.

What he reported to the Government, which was later forwarded to the Sith. Was that the dress shop was getting rid of old stock, because they were expecting a large shipment of new fabric. They needed the room and the credits. The shipment arrived, while he was on the planet.

The Dark Council did not like the report they received from the Mandalore Government. If they could have proven that the Togruta seamstress on Lianna was being used by the Royal Family, they would have had the excuse to have their Imperial Troopers round up all Togruta on the planet, and force them into one of their slave labour camps. As it is, it looks like her excuse was legitimate. Now they have to deal with the Queen and her threats of declaring neutrality.

The area Moff did not help by pointing out that Lianna, like many of their manufacturing planets, were not getting any breaks on the price they paid for raw materials, from Deysum III, and other mining planets. So they would not be paying any more for their raw materials, but would have access to more suppliers, so there was little risk of shortages. Something they did have to deal with, when that Sith Lord tried to control the freight industry in that one section of the Empire. The Dark Council considered the Moff dangerously close to insulting them with that remark. But to eliminate him, then to replace him, might be all the Tion Cluster needed to rebel. When the Sith Empire needed there production capability now, more than they ever did before. They could also not afford to show weakness, by having a non-force using Queen, force them into paying more for the starfighters they are producing for them.

They authorised the area's Moff to start negotiations with their Queen, about producing the F-T2 Quell, both the Strikefighter, and the Fighter/Bomber versions. As well as the FT-3C Imperium, which is an upgraded Strikefighter design, based on the F-T2 Quell. By negotiating everything from the price Lianna pays for their raw materials, to the price the Sith Empire will pay for the finished product, it will not look like the Queen forced their hand to pay more. They can always claim that the Blade-Type Starfighter had reached the end of its production run. It was time for the Starfighters originally designed and built on Dromund Kalakar to take over.

As far as building Mandalorian Starfighters, it would not hurt the relations between the two Empires, to let Lianna inquire about building them. As long as Lianna did not fall behind in their commitment to the Sith Empire. So the Dark Council told the Moff that Lianna had permission to make enquiries. But all contracts would need approval of the Dark Council.


	7. Chapter 7

©2018

Tamrack's men had time to meet with the Clan leader of the Devaronian Clan, before returning to Mandalore. Over dinner she expressed Krillgan's concern about some of their women being kidnapped by bounty hunters, purely because they are related by blood to the wife of the Blue Ghost. Even though she was forced from her mother's clan, when she married the Blue Ghost. There is still a healthy bounty on her head, as well as the great prestige if they manage find the family. Tamrack's men knew that the property they now own on Mandalore, was originally owned by the Bounty Hunter lent to the Sith Empire to capture the family. That the Bounty Hunter is believed to have betrayed everyone, by making a secret deal with an unknown party, causing himself and the family to disappear from Manaan. Krillgan had implied that it is a waste of time and resources to pursue that investigation. They have also heard about the extreme lengths that other bounty hunters have gone to, to try and solve it. There is a rumor that one wing of a psychiatric hospital on Mandalore is full of would be bounty hunters, that have gone crazy with the obsession, to try to figure out what happened. Something that the Madalorian Government will officially deny. (The government will deny both the existence of a psychiatric hospital. Claiming that all their people have sound minds. They will especially deny that one wing of the hospital is just for bounty hunters.)

So Tamrack's men informed the Garrison Commander before leaving, that Death Hand still has a protection contract with the Devaronian Clan. No bounty hunter is allowed to interfere with them, in any way, without first obtaining permission from Death Hand. This gives the Garrison Commander the ability to interfere with a bounty hunter. Even detaining them, if they do anything to the Devaronian Clan. Tamrack's men let the Commander know that they will accept any challenges to Death Hand's authority, when Death Hand is not around to deal with it himself. This gives the Commander the freedom to help the Devaronian Clan any way he can. At the same time preventing bounty hunters from complaining to the Mandalorian Government. As this is clearly a dispute between bounty hunters.

When the Phoenix arrived in the Lianna System, they docked with the orbital spaceport, in the Mandalorian wing because they have a passenger from Mandalorian Space. They knew that she needed to enter Lianna in the normal manner, so that there will be no problems when it was time for her to leave.

Ludia and the children wanted to accompany Krillgan and Ellinda to the Togruta enclave. Not knowing that in doing so, they had created a minor problem. Since there was no pilot aboard the Phoenix, to move it to a section of the spaceport that required lower security to get to the ship. Elibet was not a pilot, nor were the Nautolan couple trained in piloting the ship. When they were trained as watch officers they would have to be trained in the basics of piloting the Phoenix, just in case an emergency called for it. But they had not reached that part of their training.

They had no problem going through security, as Ellinda had all the right identification. Both Krillgan and Ludia had a special designation when Lianna Security looked up their names on their computer system. Royal interest means you do not interfere with them unless ordered to by the Queen. So no one checked if they had the proper identification for the children, to accompany them down to the surface.

Krillgan introduced Ellinda to Shaak, and told her why she was there. Then he took Shaak aside and told her that she has to think of a new name for the self-defence technique that she is teaching. She has to be careful about using the name Andriel. It is starting to be used too often, and will soon be attracting unwanted attention. He reminded Shaak that it is not a common Devaronian name. Only a few would call their daughter princess, just like very few would call their son Krillgan. So she has to be careful. Shaak agreed.

Next, they all wanted to see Rasha and Tamrack's new son. Ta'Yanna wanted Richard to go find them, so that they know that they are there. Krillgan told her to be patient. She will see them when they come down to enjoy dinner with everyone. Rasha must have known that they were talking about her. She entered the Togruta common room, wearing a nursing dress, with Tamrack right behind her. When she saw who was there, she brought out little Timrune, to show him off to the family. Ta'Yanna asked her, why he was so small? Ludia told her that she was just as small when she was the same age. Ta'Yanna told her mother that she does not remember. Richard told her that he does. They would not let him hold her. But they did promise that they could play together when she became bigger. So he thinks that they will have to wait a little bit before they will be allowed to play with Timrune. Ta'Yanna accepted that, because Richard is really smart. She did see that mamma and papa were allowed to hold Timrune. But they were very careful. As soon as Timrune started fussing, they gave him back to Rasha.

During dinner, Krillgan told them that they are going to Yitabo next. He will be doing another job for the Voss, and will need to hire the Wookiee mercenaries to help him with it. Rasha told him that she was ready to return to the Phoenix. She will not be able to take over as First Officer, but she does not want to overdo her time there with the Togruta. She still wants to be able to come back and visit them, and not have them cringe when they see her. The Togruta had a good laugh, they told her that the only time they have cringed while they have been there, is when Shaak threw Tamrack, and he wasn't wearing a practice suit. They were surprised that he was able to get up after he got his wind back, and had no broken bones. But they could understand her wanting to return to the Phoenix, as that has been her home for most of her life. Rasha was glad they understood. She really loved the Togruta, and did not want to offend them. So it was agreed that they would leave the next day.

They had no trouble going up to the spaceport. Tamrack looked like a porter droid, with all the items he was carrying for his wife. He was not happy that they would have to go through the security checkpoint for the Mandalorian Wing of the spaceport, to get where the Phoenix was docked. He had two pieces of id on him. One was his Hutt id, which will label him as a former mercenary. Because he was not working for the Hutt. They could not protect him. If he showed that id, the Imperial Troopers would recruit him using their blaster rifles. His other piece of id, was from when he was still a teenager, and left the planet he was born on, looking for adventure. That planet is now part of the Sith Empire, and they have conscription.

Krillgan was the first to go through the checkpoint, and had no problem. The Imperial Trooper tried telling him to move along, so he doesn't hold up the line. The Lianna Security Officer had to remind the Imperial Trooper that he was only there as an observer. He wasn't supposed to talk to the passengers. The Security Officer had noticed the Royal interest designation on his computer, and did not want to get in trouble with his superiors. The Imperial Troopers did not like that they were reduced to observer status, and thought that they should be running this checkpoint. When Ludia went through, she only had Lydna listed as the accompanying child. She did not have birth certificates for Richard and Ta'Yanna, since they don't issue them on Dathomir. The Lianna Security Officer had to contact his superiors, notifying them of a possible embarrassing situation. Since Ludia's id also displayed that she was a person of Royal interest. The Security Officer working in Security's main control room, had to input the data into the computer, that Ludia was accompanied by Richard and Ta'Yanna. Then he told the Officer at the checkpoint to exit Ludia Djo's information then access it again. He is also to complain to the Imperial Trooper that the computer has not be working properly, ever since the Imperials had their hands on it. The Security Officer at the checkpoint did as he was told. He mentioned to Ludia that she needs to update her id, since they do have her children listed in their computer. Rasha had her id ready, but she had to look for where she put Timrune's birth certificate. The Security Officer ended up holding Timrune, while Rasha searched through her different bags looking for the birth certificate. The Imperial Trooper asked, what were the little rolled up bundles in the one bag? Rasha told him that they are Timrune's soiled diapers. He can have them if he was really interested in them. The Trooper did not comment, so Rasha ignored him. Finally she found the birth certificate. The Security Officer suggested that she also needs to update her id. He input it in their computer that she is being accompanied by her son Timrune. The Imperial Trooper did not object.

When it was Tamrack's turn, the Security Officer told him that his id has basically expired. He has never seen id that was this old. They need to check if his name is on his planet's list, as having registered for conscription? Tamrack told them that they will not find his name on the list, because he has not lived there since the id was issued. The Security Officer asked him what planet he currently lives on, and why does he not have id from that planet? Tamrack told him that he doesn't live on a planet. He lives with his wife on the Phoenix. They asked him, why he was going through this checkpoint, if he works on a ship? Krillgan interrupted them, and told them that they docked in this section of the spaceport, because they had returned to Lianna with a passenger from a Mandalore planet. He would have moved his ship, if he would have known that it was going to be this much trouble for them to get back to their ship.

The Imperial Trooper asked them, if they are all from the same ship? Krillgan said that they are. The Imperial Troopers all pointed their rifles at them. They told them that freighters were only allowed two crewmembers. They have the right to conscript the extra crewmembers. Krillgan told them that they have the right to travel with their families. There is no law allowing them to conscript family members. He is the Captain of the Phoenix, and Tamrack is his first Officer. They have room on their ship for their families, as well as for passengers. So they should put their rifles away before they find themselves in trouble. The Imperial Troopers were not sure what to do. The regulations did not say anything about travelling with their families. Then the Lianna Security Officer brought their attention to what was flashing on their computer screen. It was a warning that they are Togruta Trained. It was the new code the Security office uses, to warn the Imperial Troopers that they were about to wind up over their heads, in a lot of trouble. The Imperial Troopers just remembered that it was because of a Togruta female that they were reduced to observers. If another incident happens like that, they might be kicked completely of the spaceport. It is also rumoured that the Imperial Troopers that were in trouble over that incident, were transferred to a planet were they are fighting with the Republic. The Troopers also knew that with the warning, the Lianna Security was ready to point their blaster rifles at them, if they do not back down. They just told Tamrack that he needs to get some current id. Tamrack asked them, where he can go to get some new id issued, without having a blaster rifle pointed at him? Especially when he has no planet that he calls home. The Imperial Troopers could not give him an answer. They just told him to return to his ship. Both Security Officers and Imperial Troopers did talk about it when they had no passengers going through their checkpoint. Where can he go for new id, when he has no home planet?

Everyone knew when they boarded the Phoenix, that they just dodged a blaster bolt. They have to be more careful, when they need to go through Imperial checkpoints. They had gotten too used to getting off the ship in special areas, were they do not need to show their id's. Like when they are on Santhe's Spaceport, where all the Security Guards know who they are.

While on their way to Yitabo, everyone found out that Krillgan would then be flying to Kashyyyk. Only he will be flying in as a smuggler, so there will be no Imperial checkpoints to go through. Krillgan had originally talked everyone into going to the Radcliffe ranch house. But now that they know he was going to Kashyyyk, they all wanted to come along. Even Ludia told him that it would be good for the children, to see what life is like, living amongst the trees. Krillgan was hoping that Ludia would spend her time talking with Kenny about Richard, and his inheriting the ranch. Ludia told him that he needs to be there as well, so they both know what is going on. They are family, they need to decide what is going to happen as a family.

They landed next to the Wookiee settlement on Yitabo. Both Stoneman and Rudy were very upset that they would not be allowed to go hunting. Krillgan told them that they will only be there a short time, while he talks with the Wookiees. He did promise them that they can go hunting when they return. When Krillgan told the Wookiees about his mission, only an elder, and two bodyguards agreed to accompany him to Kashyyyk. Krillgan was disappointed, he was expecting more of them to want to go with him. The elder told him that they would only be introducing him to the people he needs to talk to on Kashyyyk. They are the ones who will decide who will go with him. Krillgan had no choice but to agree.

In the Kashyyyk System, they had to move carefully. They were told about the lizard-like Trandoshans that have allied themselves with the Sith Empire. They are the ones running patrols in the system. To try and catch any smugglers that would try and help the Wookiees. Krillgan piloted the Phoenix. Since he could reach out further with the force then Ludia. He could detect the patrols, and knew when to hug a rock, or land on a moon to avoid them. They finally landed on one of Kashyyyk's three moons, and observed the planet. The Wookiee elder pointed out the two Imperial satellites that orbit the planet. Passing through both magnetic poles, to try and detect any smugglers that try to land on Kashyyyk, or try to leave the planet. They noticed that the two satellites orbit at different speeds, so one needs to be very careful. Fortunately, the ships computer was able to determine the different speeds of the satellites, so could predict when they would be in a position to detect smugglers at the magnetic poles. When they were ready, they flew to one of the magnetic poles. As they started their decent to the surface, two ships were spotted flying up off the planet. The elder told them that their ship must have been detected by the surface sensors, so the ships knew it was safe to leave. A little further down, another ship was detected lifting up off of the planet's surface. When they started skimming over the tops of the wroshyr trees, the elder went to the engineer's station, and took over communications. The elder knew where Krillgan said that the Rakata lab was situated, so was trying to find a place for the Phoenix to land that was close to there. When they flew over an ocean, the elder suggested that Krillgan hug the waves, to make it harder for Imperial spies to detect them. They did see some nice resorts built at the water's edge as they flew back up to get back above the trees.

As they flew along, the elder pointed out a small gap between the trees, and asked Krillgan to fly down into the gap. They flew about a hundred meters down, when the elder pointed out a landing pad, with the branches above it acting like an umbrella. They had to fly horizontally to get to the landing pad. When they landed, they could not see up above the branches. This also meant that their ship could not be seen from above the trees.

There was a small delegation of Wookiees at the bottom of the ramp. Krillgan let the Wookiee elder and his two bodyguards go down the ramp first, to greet them. As the elder suggested, Krillgan and his family came down next, with the Wookiee elder making introductions to the Wookiee Chief for this area. Krillgan was introduced as both Krillgan Djo, and the Devaronian Krillgan. Ludia was introduced as Ludia Djo, the Warrior. Richard and Ta'Yanna were just introduced as their children.

Rasha and Tamrack, came down the ramp next. Everyone was surprised when Rasha brought little Timrune out of her nursing dress. Rasha was introduced as a Warrior, and Tamrack as a former mercenary.

It seems that another delegation showed up when Timrune was introduced. They are the wife of the Chief, and other ladies from the local village. They took Rasha away, and were delighted that she understood Wookiee. Rasha politely asked if her friend Ludia, and their children could come with them. So they left as well.

Elibet, Wu'la, and Ya'rrun, came down the ramp next. Elibet was introduced as a pirate killer. Wu'la and Ya'rrun were introduced as training to be pirate killers.

Finally, Stoneman and Rudy came down the ramp, when Krillgan called them. They were introduced as hunters. Krillgan explained that their purpose on the ship, is internal ship security. They never have any problems with nosey customs officers, and they have never had any freight stolen, since they have been on the ship. Stoneman was informed that he would be allowed to go hunting, but will probably need Ludia to accompany him. Because he would need to jump from branch to branch to get to his prey. Rudy was told that this was not a good place for him to go hunting, since Vornskrs do not have the ability to hunt in trees. So his place was to keep an eye on the children.

Rudy found that even that job was hard. Besides the natural ways of going from one level of the Wookiee habitation to another, by jumping from branch to branch, or climbing a vine. The artificial ways built by the Wookiees, were stairways, usually they hugged the truck of the wroshyr trees. The other ways were to climb cargo netting, or ropes placed in strategic places. Usually whenever anyone heard Rudy howling, it was because the children had climbed up or down to a different level, leaving poor Rudy behind, with no way for him to climb up or down. So an adult Wookiee was needed to pick him up and carry him.

Krillgan explained to the Wookiee Chief what the Voss asked him to do. The Chief asked what steps he was prepared to take. To first scout out the Rakata lab, and identify the wroshyr trees growing around it. Chances are that when the lab is destroyed, the trees next to it would be damaged. There is a very real possibility that they could become diseased and die. They need to identify the structures and pathways that use these trees, in case they need to undertake a rebuilding project. They will have to deal with katarns and webweavers in the areas where sunlight still penetrates. They have no name for the creatures that live in perpetual darkness, as the only thing visible is their phosphorescent glow. Few hunters will dare go down there, as it is too dangerous. With the phosphorescent glow often leading to a trap.

Krillgan took the Chief back to the Phoenix. Then he got his custom starfighter out of Cargo Bay 1. He then touched the starfighter with the force, so that it started glowing green. Krillgan told the Chief that he was planning on flying his starfighter down to the surface. While it was glowing, nothing could harm it. In the perpetual darkness, it will look like another type of prey animal. Once they found the lab, he could turn on his landing lights, so that they can capture visually, what everything looks like down there. Then they would only need to follow one tree trunk back up to habitable levels. So that they can mark it. From the video they have of the lab, they will be able to then mark all the other wroshyr trees that might be affected. The Chief became excited when he saw that there was enough room for him to sit comfortably in the back seat.

Krillgan knew that this was going to take all his piloting skills to fly down through the tangled maze of branches to get to the surface. The good thing was that the lower they went, the few leaves there would be to block their view of what was ahead. To be safe, Krillgan wore his special armour. He felt that his starfighter would be powerful enough to break through any webweaver's web. If not he would have to climb out of the cockpit to cut their way free. The Chief suggested that in the lowest levels, there might be webs that are even stronger than the webweavers can weave.

There was quite a send-off of Wookiees. They all wanted to see the starfighter that their Chief told them about. Krillgan activated the video recording right away, so that others could see what they had to fly through. What was interesting to Krillgan, was because he could see life force through the force, by concentrating he could see the wroshyr trees. Their trunks, their branches, and even their leaves. So even when there was a wall of leaves in front of him, he knew where to fly, so he did not run into the thick branch behind it. The Chief was delighted that he could do that, it made the trip that much more exciting in the upper levels. They saw a lot of the prey animals that they will probably be eating when they return. Krillgan did smack a katarn that leaped at a prey animal, with the leading edge of his one wing. He did not believe he killed it. But it would be badly bruised from that encounter. Lower down, a much larger katarn leaped at the starfighter, like it was expecting it to be a prey animal. Krillgan had anticipated that it would do that. He activated the force shielding, so that the katarn could not find purchase in the ship's outer layer of armour, with its claws. He also did a quick flip of the starfighter, so the one wing smacked it in the middle of its leap. Sending the katarn fling in a different direction. What was unexpected, was that the katarn landed in a webweaver's web, and was not strong enough to break free. The webweaver quickly came out, and bit the katarn to paralyze it. At the same time, wrapping the katarn in its silk. This way it could come back and feast on it later. The Wookiee Chief congratulated Krillgan on the nice redirection. Krillgan had to explain that it was not intentional. Though he knew the webweaver was there, he did not know that the web was there, because he did not detect it. He will have to be more careful when flying. Now that he knows what the webweaver's life force looks like. He did fly through a couple of webs, as they descended. But there was no webweavers nearby, so they had to be old webs.

Krillgan found that he was always checking his directional vectors, as they were always getting turned around. Since there was not a straight path through the branches to get where he needed to go. It was easier going once they entered the darkness. Krillgan left the landing lights off, so they could see the phosphorescence of the creatures at this level. Krillgan did point out to the Chief what he thought was a lure to lead an unsuspecting creature into a trap. He tried giving those creatures a wide birth. It was only when Krillgan believed that they were close to the surface that he turned the landing lights on. They suddenly saw the quick movement of creatures, to scramble out of the light. There was just enough light outside the bright cone of light, that they could see the eyes of the creatures that were hiding behind branches, while watching them pass through the area.

Finally they saw the Rakata lab. They did not actually see the whole building. As it was lying under a layer of dead wroshyr leaves that have fallen down over the more than twenty thousand years since the Rakata were on this planet. Back when a lot of the trees that they see, were probably no taller than a Wookiee. They saw the entrance way that the Imperial Troopers had dug out, to get down into the lab. They did not see any defensive positions outside of the lab. So the defences must be inside. Krillgan told the Chief that he can detect at least fifty human life forms inside. The Chief asked him if he has any scanners that can penetrate the leaves, to give them an idea of what the outside of the building looks like. If he has scanners that can penetrate the exterior walls, to give them an idea what the inside of the building looked like, it would be even better.

Krillgan did not know what the Cereans had installed for scanners. Since he always relied on the force. He knew that they had installed something, so that a pilot could fly through sandstorms and fog. He just hoped that it was connected to the video recording system, and activated it. They could now make out the outside of the building, but the scanners were not powerful enough to show the building's interior. The good thing for Krillgan, is that the landing lights had penetrated the entrance. The Imperial Troopers knew they were out there. He watched them as they took up their defensive positions. He was sure that he could show everyone where they are, relative to the exterior outline of the lab. Where he saw them in straight lines, would be where walls or barriers would exist. Where he saw them grouped, is where he expected to find defensive positions. They passed slowly over the lab, to make sure that they recorded everything. Krillgan then had the Chief pick one of the nearby tree trunks, which were all larger around at their base than the lab. He noted which direction the starfighter was pointing, and the relative positions of the other trunks around the lab. Then Krillgan started flying up to the level where the Wookiees live. He left the landing lights on, because it helped them to keep a visual confirmation that they still saw the same tree trunk. It also helped keep the prey and predators away. It was harder flying when they started see sunlight, and the trees started putting out leaves. Krillgan again relied on the force. Flying through a few more old webs, at the same time as being careful, whenever he detected a webweaver nearby.

When they finally reached the height that the Wookiee Chief said was the same as their habitations. Krillgan stopped ascending and held the starfighter in a hover. He had the nose of the Starfighter pointing at the tree trunk, along the same vector they had when positioned over the lab. He had to use his forced enhanced strength to open the canopy after it unsealed, because of the amount of web material that was still clinging to the outside of the starfighter. The Wookiee Chief stood up, pulled out a pistol, and fired it at the tree trunk. It turned out that he fired a paint ball, with a paint that fluoresces. The Chief explained that they included a weak radioactive element in the paint so that it would be easy to find. He then had Krillgan approach the tree trunks that surrounded the lab, so that he could fire a paint ball at each of them. Then Krillgan flew horizontal through the canopy to get to where they left the Phoenix. Krillgan found it was only two layers of branches above them. Krillgan had no trouble finding a way to get up to that level. The Wookie Chief asked Krillgan if he could lift him down using the force, because of the web material coating the outside of his ship. There was always the chance that he might become stuck, and need to have his fur cut away. Krillgan obliged the Chief. Then jumped down himself. He had to press the close button for the canopy, using the force, because of the web material covering it. Then he looked at the starfighter, wondering what to do. How was he going to get all the web material off of it? The Chief just told him to leave it. The woman will clean it up for him. Krillgan found out later, that the Chief was not being a chauvinist. It was rare for the Wookies to get a large sample of webweaver web. The webweavers did not like them harvesting it. The women did know how to make up a compound that could remove the stickiness of the web material. Without the stickiness, it was relatively easy to roll up the individual threads. This is what they use to make their strong ropes. But Krillgan had a large amount of the material on his starfighter. More than they have ever encountered in one place. The women were all very excited. The threads were all nice and long. They believed that they have enough to weave a fabric. Something that is difficult to do, and does not happen that often. Ludia, Rasha, and all the children, including the Wookiee children that Richard and Ta'Yanna played with, watched the women. Rudy just laid down and took a nap, it was hard keeping up to the children. Ta'Yanna asked her mother why the Wookiee women were washing papa's ship. Ludia had to ask one of the women why the solution coming off of the starfighter appears so dark? The Wookiee told her that a lot of dust has stuck to the old webs. So while they wash the sticky substance off of the silk, they are also washing off all of the dust that has stuck to it over the years. Ludia then went and told her daughter why it looked like they were washing the starfighter. They were actually washing the webweaver silk. It was interesting to then watch as the Wookies located the beginning of a strand of silk, and wrap it around a small twig. Then it looked like they crawled all over the Starfighter, until what they collected resembled a ball. One of the woman went and got what they normally collect so that everyone could see the difference. They could still see the twig, with the amount they normally collect, with the silk thread wound around it, around the thickness of one of Ta'Yanna's fingers. So everyone could see how much more they collected. They were also told that each ball is only one thread. They were hoping to have hundreds of balls by the time they finished.

The men prepared dinner that evening, because the women were busy collecting silk. It was still quite a feast, with many compliments from the women. After dinner, the Chief wanted everyone to see the trip they made down to the surface and back. Only he asked Krillgan to play it at twice the normal speed so that the children do not stay up too late. The next morning the children all told Richard and Ta'Yanna that their father is an exceptional pilot. He is the type of Captain that every Wookiee would want for their ship.

When the Chief went to round up his warriors, to sit down and talk strategy with the Krillgan. He found them on the Krillgan's starfighter, looking inside through the canopy. The Chief asked them what they are doing up there? They told the Chief that the women mentioned that it is not an ordinary starfighter. Even though it looks like the Mandalorian Davaab design, it is not. The Chief told them that he knows all this. He told them that the Krillgan said that it was custom built by a Cerean family. It even has a prototype astrometric droid, built by Givins, so that he can travel through hyperspace. He found it very convenient, because his ship is often knocked out of Hyperspace. The Wookiees wanted to dismantle the hyperspace drive, because they had never seen one like it before. Hyperspace drives are one of the areas were Wookiees excel in research. The Chief told them that they cannot. It is also a prototype. It is really owned by Santhe Corporation, and their Queen gave her approval to have it installed. He also reminded them that the Lianna Royal family has covertly helped the Wookiees in the past. They do not want to break the relationship they have with them, out of curiosity. The warriors reluctantly agreed, and followed the Chief to where they would be meeting with the Krillgan.

They started the meeting with Krillgan playing the video again. But starting where they first spotted the Rakata lab. When the exterior of the lab became visible, because of the ship's scanning equipment. Krillgan froze the image. He showed everyone where he first detected the life forms inside, then showed them where they moved to. Speculating where there is probably a barriers, and interior defensive positions, just from what he saw of the bodies, after they stopped moving. Krillgan told them that it is okay to use missiles inside the lab, because they were not trying to recover anything. All of the Rakata's research involved using the dark side of the force. So it would only be of interest to the Sith. The warriors confirmed that he counted fifty life forms. Krillgan told them that he would not have detected the Rakata ghost, unless he wanted him to. When it comes to fighting, he does not know if the Rakata ghost will participate, or observe. He believes that the ghost was originally a Rakata scientist, not a warrior. As far as creatures on the ground, he suspects that they will know better than him what is down there. The creature he detected the most, was similar to the katarn he found in the trees, yet it was somehow different? The Wookiee Chief told Krillgan that they are a subspecies of the katarn. They are bulkier, so cannot climb trees. They have two small forearms in front on their front legs, allowing some ability to manipulate their environment. One reason they cannot climb, is because their legs are thicker. This probably spreads there weight out better, so they do not sink very far into the layer of leaves on the ground. They also have large tusks, where most katarn have small ones.

The Wookiee Chief told Krillgan that there is a creature that he must watch out for. It is called a Terentateks. It resembles a Rancor, but at only ¼ the size. They have spines growing from their back, and what looks like tusks growing out of the edge of their mouth. They are attracted to force sensitive beings. Only they want to drink the blood, not eat the flesh. They are impervious to force attacks, and it is very difficult to cut through their skin, using a lightsaber. The last force user they know of, that fought this creature, was called Revan. Krillgan wanted to know of this was the guy who was a Jedi, then became a Sith, then became a Jedi again, but still dabbled in the dark side? The ones the Revanites are named after? But he didn't, because he thought it would distract them from what they were doing.

The Wookiee Chief told them that the target trees that surround the Rakata Lab, are a two hour hike from their village. It only took him and hour and a half to run there and back this morning. The good news is that there are no major structures attached to any of the trees surrounding the lab. Just some suspension bridges. So if a tree dies, because it was damaged, when blowing up the lab. They will have no trouble bypassing the tree.

What the Chief was proposing, was that they hike to one of the marked trees. Then descend down it's trunk to the lab. The Chief thinks that it should only take a day and a half to descend down to the shadowlands. But it may take them three, to five days, to climb back up. They will not be stopping to hunt on the way down, but they will need to, when returning. The Chief decided to take ten mercenary veterans. All trained in handling demolition explosives. They will each be accompanied by a newby. To give them experience, and training. The Chief will be taking a missile launcher with him, as will one of the veterans. He was giving the selected warriors the rest of the day, to gather all the supplies they think they need. Then they are to meet back at the main lodge to sleep together. They will be setting out at first light.

After they all left, the Chief told Krillgan that the price for the inexperienced mercenaries, will be reflected in the final price for this mission. Krillgan just nodded his head. He was going to spend the rest of the day with Ludia, and the children.

When the Wookiee warriors went to sleep in the lodge, they saw that the Krillgan was just wearing his leather outfit. When they woke up for breakfast, they found him in full, custom armour. The Newbies were hoping that this Krillgan does not slow them down. Because the armour must be heavy. They were surprised to find him as nimble as a katarn, when they started their descent. He also did not need to go down a rope, when they found the spacing between branches to be far enough that a Wookiee would break their legs if they jumped. He did make them take detours when he believed that a webweaver was below them. What the newbies understood was called a Wyyyschokk. But the Chief listened to him, even though it meant that it would take longer to reach the shadowlands.

When they stopped for the night, Krillgan went up to the Chief, and told him how many katarn he was able to warn away from them, as they descended. He could not connect with the webweavers. He also does not know if they will leave their web to hunt. The Chief was surprised about the katarn, but believed the Krillgan, because they did not encounter any that day. He told the Krillgan that the webweavers will hunt if they have nothing in their web, and they are hungry. He also believes that because all the webweavers that the Krillgan detected were single. They will not attempt to attack them, because they are a large group. It is only if they decide to come together as a group that they will need to worry. They still set a watch, because you cannot be too careful when there are predators around.

No predators attacked, while they were resting. After a quick breakfast, they moved on. The Wookiees were wearing special eyewear they developed. It is both an infrared emitter and receiver. Sunlight has not yet penetrated down to the level they are at. By the time it does, they will already be below the depth that sunlight will penetrate. The infrared does allow them to see creatures that give off heat signatures. But does not allow them to see the environment. By using an infrared emitter, they also get to see the signal that bounces off their environment. What they found interesting, is that they could now detect a honeycomb pattern in the Krillgan's armour. That they could not see under natural light. They were all curious as to what that means. This is definitely not your typical bounty hunter armour.

Krillgan let the Wookiee Chief lead the way. They were still at a place where his Chagrian vision still works. But he suspects that with what they have on their eyes, they can see better than him. After what the Chief told him about the Terentateks. He does not want to actively use the force until he has to. Which will be as soon as he enters the lab. He is still reaching out to detect the creatures around them. Just not reaching as far as he did before. If he had, he would have noticed that the webweavers above them are forming groups, and coming after them.

Krillgan found that he could actually see a little bit in the levels were no sunlight reaches. He believes that it was due to what the Wookiees are wearing over their eyes. He knew that what they are emitting is in the infrared range. But some of what is being reflected back must be just on the bottom edge of what he can see visually. It wasn't very much, but it was better to the pitch black he was expecting. What he did not like, is that the further they descended the more he could feel dark force energy. It was not very strong, because he could not feel it when he flew down there with his starfighter.

Krillgan did notice that a creature with a lure was a few levels below. He decided to go down and eliminate it, rather than detour everyone. The Chief had noticed the lure, since it was very bright in his eyewear. He had stopped descending to ask the Krillgan what to do, when the Krillgan jumped down past him. Krillgan knew where the body of the creature was, and came up behind it. As he drew closer he realized that it must be a type of webweaver. It had adapted to the darkness by placing a phosphorescent lure in front of its web. Krillgan drew his sword and smashed down at the abdomen, without activating the blade. The webweaver's outer shell must have been strengthened by the prolonged exposure to the minimal dark force energy present. Instead of cutting the shell open with the sword, he broke it open. Sending the phosphorescent goo in the abdomen, splashing everywhere. Fortunately the faceplate on his helmet closed by his reflective action. So he did not get any on his face. But he did have blotches on his helmet, the front of his armour, his arms, and his legs. There were also no leaves he could use to wipe it off, until they made it to the surface of the planet. The Wookiees all laughed quietly when he returned to where they were waiting, but did not say anything, as they continued their descent.

They had no more creature encounters before they reached the Rakata lab. It looked to Krillgan that the entrance way to the lab has been modified. Restricting access to one person at a time. Krillgan believes that the Imperial Troopers did this, to make it harder for a predator to get in. Krillgan did wonder, how were they resupplied? When everyone was ready, Krillgan pulled out his sword, activating both sword and armour. Also making the goo blotches on his armour to fluoresce. So what the Imperial Troopers saw enter the lab was not pretty. Krillgan walked right past the first pair of defensive bunkers. Right into the open space beyond. Then he challenged the Imperial Troopers. He told them that he had heard that they were trained to capture someone like him. Only they were not trained to capture him. He told them to give it their best shot. The Troopers in the defensive bunkers, and the ones behind the barricades open fire. While the Troopers on either side of him picked up their equipment. Wondering how they were to get it on someone wearing armour. They were expecting someone in Jedi robes.

Krillgan ignored the Troopers that were firing behind him. Letting his suit handle them. He concentrated on handling all the blaster fire in front of him. The Wookiee Chief and the other warrior with the missile launcher, snuck inside the building, then aimed at the defensive bunker on the opposite side of the building, because they could get a better shot at that bunker. First the Chief fired, than the other warrior fired right after. After the missiles exploded, eight Wookiees ran past them. Four per bunker. They used the new doorways to take out the Troopers inside with their bowcasters. After entering the defensive bunkers they open fire on any Imperial Trooper holding a blaster rifle. After they entered the bunkers, the rest of the Wookiee warriors entered the lab, going through the bunkers, and exiting out the real doors. Taking out the Imperial Troopers right in front of them, who were holding the Jedi restraints. Then finding positions of cover, so that they could start shooting at the rest of the Imperial Troopers.

This whole time that they were fighting, Krillgan kept his eye on the Rakata ghost he saw in the one lab. To make sure he did not intervene. While looking at the ghost, Krillgan saw similarities to the Deysum III Chagrian, and the Selkath, since the Rakata were also an amphibious-humanoid species. He wondered why they could be so cruel, to those who were similar to them. Unless they were afraid that in the end, they would be better than them.

When all the Imperial Troopers were dead. Krillgan asked the Chief if any of his men need a medic, while still watching the ghost. The Chief replied that the foolish Imperials only kept their eyes on him. Not once did they fire at a Wookiee. Krillgan then approached the ghost, asking it, why was it still there?

The ghost replied that it was fascinated in watching the world change, and the species they modified, change with it. They were the ones that removed the limit to growth from the wroshyr trees. Who knows if they will eventually reach outer space? They also took the wyyyschokk, from being an arachnid that could sit in the palm of your hand, to their current size. Unfortunately their venom did not increase in strength as they grew larger. It was only the quantity that increased with the size. The Rakata claimed that they made the Katarn from two distinct and extinct species. One a mammalian rodent, the other a reptilian predator that preyed on them. The Rodent was half the size of his forearm, and the reptile was twice its size. Now look at them. It was a thrill to see so many of them adapt to living in the trees. While the ones that remained on the surface, became more scavenger, than predator. He was so caught up in all his observations, that he did not notice when his own body died. He was then thrilled to see how the different creatures adapted to the perpetual darkness.

Krillgan asked him, why he aligned himself with the Emperor?

The Rakata told him that the Emperor is also a researcher that has done myriads of experiments. Including experiments on live humanoid subjects. The Emperor has promised to share his research with him.

Krillgan asked him, if the Emperor has ever shared the data on any of his experiments?

The Rakata said, "Yes…No!" He told Krillgan that the Emperor told him about the different experiments he has done. But has never shared the data or the results.

Krillgan told him that the Emperor is just using him.

That is when the Rakata Ghost noticed the Wookiees installing things around the building. He asked Krillgan, what are they doing? Krillgan told him that because of his alliance with the Emperor, he is there to serve him and eviction notice, and the Wookiees are helping him. The Rakata became very angry, and somehow his image changed. He told Krillgan that he can't do this! To Krillgan he now looked like the demons that he battled and killed in the two swords. To be safe, he put his sword away. He reached out through the entrance to the lab, and grabbed some dirt. He made an Earth shield and lance. Krillgan told him that he can and he will.

If he hadn't aligned himself with the Emperor, then no one would have known that he was there. But now that he has, he can join the other Rakata in the hell they currently inhabit, or he can go join the Emperor in the one he is in. But he cannot stay here and feed the Emperor energy, until he is consumed be the Emperor.

The Rakata returned to his previous form. He asked Krillgan, what will happen if he promises to break his connection with the Emperor? Krillgan told him that it is too late. The Emperor does not share knowledge, and he does not share power. If the Rakata stops cooperating with him willingly, then he will send his agents to take what he is not giving him. So the only choice he has is to leave this place, and go where the Emperor cannot reach him. The Rakata seemed to accept his fate. Everyone in the lab detected a wind, then it was gone. To Krillgan it felt like there was also a decrease in the presence of dark force energy in the lab.

Krillgan decided to use the potable water in the building to wash the goo off of his armour, while the Wookiees finish wiring the building to explode. When they were ready to leave, Krillgan reached out to touch the area around the lab to see what was out there. When he did he swore. There were surface katarn converging on the building from all directions. He did not know if it was the smell of blood, or did the Emperor do something to bring them to the lab. He also detected the webweavers in the trees coming down. He told the Wookies that they will have to fight their way up, until they are high enough to safely detonate the explosives. He will stay on the ground, but just on the other side of the tree trunk. Where the tree will protect him. If the katarn are coming for him. Most will have to run by the lab to get to him. Hopefully they will get caught in the explosion. He told them how much time they have to get out of the lab and start climbing. Before the katarn arrive and block the only way out.

Krillgan did have to kill some katarn, while he protected the Wookiees coming out of the building. They were also climbing and firing their bowcasters. The first ones out were firing at the webweavers above them, the last ones out were firing at the katarn converging on that place. Trying to blast a way for the Krillgan to get to a safe place to survive the explosion. When the last Wookiee was out, Krillgan used force push, to clear a way through the katarn, to get to the safe side of the tree trunk. Like he suspected, they were converging on him.

The Wookiees must have gotten to a safe place themselves. Because their Chief pressed the detonator. Krillgan saw katarn flying through the air, and rolling over the leaves on either side of him. Then a wave of leaves swirled around him. Visually, he could not see. But with the force he saw that there were still creatures running towards him. Only now there were not that many. It did not take that long for the leaves to settle. Now he had light from the burning lab. There was a creature approaching that was not a katarn, nor had any fear of them. Sometimes it ran like a canine, on all fours. If some katarn were in its way, it would run on two legs, and use its arms to toss them out of its way. When Krillgan first laid eyes on it, he thought that this is a creature that would make the Quarra look cute. Force push did not work on this creature. Which means that it must be the Terentateks that the Chief warned him about. At least it wasn't ¼ of the size of an upland Rancor. It was ¼ of the size of a swamp rancor. Krillgan braced his back against the tree trunk, so his armour and the tree would take the impact as it launched itself at Krillgan like a feline. Krillgan held his sword ready. He was hoping that because he was touching the sword with the force, and not the creature, that it would still work, and pierce this creature's skin. The armour held up, and did not take any damage from the creature's talons. The sword went cleanly through its skin, through its skull, through the brain, and down its neck. The creature was dead. Krillgan force pushed the remaining katarn away. Then he cut the creature's head off. He jumped up into the tree, so the remaining katarns could not reach him. He picked up the dead body of the Terentatek, using the force. Carried it around the tree trunk, and threw it into the lab to burn. Throwing some branches that were lying on the ground, on top of the body, to help it burn. Then he went back for the head, and threw it on top of the burning branches. The katarn, when they realized that Krillgan was out of their reach went and found dead bodies to feast on. Not carrying that they were from their own species.

Some of the Wookiees risked going to the ground, to cut the tusks out of the dead katarn around the burning lab, while other Wookies covered them with their bowcasters. When they had a pair for everyone, they climbed back up into the tree where the dead webweavers were. Pulling the legs off the arachnids, and putting them in their backpacks. Krillgan asked the Chief, why the warriors were taking the legs? The Chief asked him, if he remembered eating the white flakey meat? Krillgan remembered, it reminded him of the shellfish meat he ate on Manaan. Krillgan told him that he remembered. The Chief told him that this is where it comes from. When they stop to rest for the night. This is what they will be cooking for their dinner. Krillgan decided not to tell his children where the white meat comes from that they enjoy eating.

It was fascinating to watch then cooking the wemweaver's legs. Depending on the size of the Wookiee, one to two legs were enough to fill one Wookiee up. Krillgan found that one was enough for him. He found it interesting that when he broke off the shell from around a joint, the cooked meat would come out of that section in the form of a solid roll. He told the Chief that it tastes better with the sauce that they use. The Chief laughed and agreed with him.

They did not encounter any creatures, as they continued to climb, the next day. Any webbing they found, had no webweaver near it. By the time the stopped to rest. They were high enough that there were leaves on the trees. The next morning, Krillgan asked the Chief if he would mind if he climbed ahead. He told the Chief that he believes he is supposed to get to the village as soon as possible. The Chief told him to go ahead. They are approaching their hunting territory, so was not expecting any surprises that they could not handle. The warriors just stood there. They were amazed by how far the Krillgan can jump up. He was climbing without a rope. Much faster than any of them could. All this while wearing armour.

Krillgan arrived in the village by that afternoon. There was a messenger there, wanting to talk with him. He told Krillgan that the Imperials have put a blockade on the planet, to prevent smugglers from landing or taking off. They have the Trandoshan patrols sitting at both poles, and they have a Tjariik-Class Light Cruiser orbiting the planet at the equator. Ready to move to one of the poles, if they detect a smuggler trying to leave the planet. They know this, because one of their ships was sitting on one of their moons, waiting for the satellites to move out of the way. When the Tradoshan patrols showed up. He decided to run the blockade while the Light Cruiser was still orbiting the planet. He started broadcasting the ship in distress signal, so that any ships coming up from the surface would help him as he flew down, but not attempt to leave the planet.

Krillgan asked, if anyone was injured? The messenger told him that a couple of the crew were injured as the battled their way through the Trandoshan patrols. They were fortunate that other ships flew up to help them, so the Trandoshan starfighters broke off their pursuit. Krillgan told the messenger that he is a healer. He asked, if he could take him to them? The messenger told him that their healers are looking after them. What they don't have, but need, are kolto medi-pacs. Krillgan told the messenger that he could help with that.

The Messenger was surprised that they did not take the Fenelar Phoenix. But the Starfighter that was right next to it. He was even more surprised, by how much room he had in the back seat. Than started looking carefully around the inside of this starfighter. He believed that this starfighter was made for a Wookiee. Krillgan told him that he would probably be cramped sitting in the pilot's seat. When they arrived at the planetary coordinate Krillgan was given, the messenger had to direct him down to the trees to get to a landing pad. It was evident that a freighter was pretty badly damaged, and a number of Wookiees were working on it.

Krillgan told the Wookiee messenger to run, he will have no trouble keeping up with him. So the Wookiee ran for the medical clinic. There were three patients, a Wookiee, a Human, and a Devaronian. Besides some broken limbs, the human was also burnt. Krillgan could see that both the Wookiee and the Devaronian had singed fur, he could also smell it. All of them had broken limbs from their crash landing. Krillgan asked the healers, if all their bones have been properly set? The healers asked, who is he? He told them that he is the Devaronian Krillgan, and a healer. He also has kolto for the patients. They asked him to turn over the medi-pacs. They will look after the patients. Krillgan told them that he is the medi-pac. He also asked if someone could go to the local cantina and get him a New Ale, or a regular ale. It will help him with the healing. The Devaronian asked, if he could have an ale as well, to help him with his healing?

When the healers told Krillgan that all the bones have been properly set. Krillgan took the Human and the Devaronian by their hands. Krillgan told the healers that if the Wookiee can reach across and touch his hand, he will start receiving kolto as well.

The healers could see that the human was not in as much distress as he was before. The Devaronian asked him, why he was tingling? Krillgan told him that he was feeling the effects of the healing. When the tingling stops, he will be healed. Krillgan then decided to check the patients using the force. To make sure that their bones were set properly. One of the healers did send an assistant to the local cantina to get the Krillgan something to drink. While the others maneuvered the Wookiee's bed, so he could also touch the healer. When he did, he told the healers that he could also feel the tingling.

The healers wanted to know, how did he manage to get kolto inside of him? Krillgan told them that he cannot tell them. He has also been told that it cannot happen to anyone else. The Devaronian asked him if he really killed a witch in the middle of the courtroom. He also heard that he is immune to lightning. Krillgan told him that he killed the witch, as soon as he recognised what she was, and what she was doing. It just happened to be in the middle of a courtroom. He did not say anything about the lightning.

It was the middle of the night, before all three patients were healed. The assistant did make two more trips to the cantina for Krillgan. They brought him dinner, and when he found out they had the ingredients to mix up A Nice Surprise. He asked for two of them. After the healing, Krillgan laid down on an empty bed and fell asleep.

There were two other patients in the clinic. The healers suggested that they touch the Krillgan's hand while he was sleeping, to see if they will be healed as well. When the second patient touched Krillgan's hand. Without opening his eyes, he said that they owe him A Nice Surprise in the morning. In the morning, Krillgan confirmed that he can feel when the kolto flows out of his body. When pressed by the healers, about his gift. Krillgan told them that the one the Selkath call the Great Mother bestowed this special gift upon him. Again he would not tell them anymore, or allow them to examine him.

After breakfast, Krillgan flew back to where the Phoenix was parked. He climbed down to where the Chief and his warriors were still climbing, to get back to their village. Krillgan told the Chief about the blockade, and asked if he had any suggestions, to break it? The Chief agree to go back with Krillgan. Leaving a seasoned warrior in charge of the others. With Krillgan strengthening him, they were able to jump from branch to branch, making it to the village level in no time. The warriors they left behind staring at their Chief, as they disappeared through the leaves. Not knowing that their Chief was so strong.

A full meeting of the Phoenix's crew was called for in the main lodge. Krillgan told the Chief that he would have no problem engaging the starfighters piloted by the Trandoshans, in his custom starfighter. It is dealing with the Light Cruiser, that he was unsure of. The Chief displayed a holographic image of the Light Cruiser. He told them that despite their excellent in-system drives. They cannot outrun the Tjariik-Class Light Cruiser. The fastest capital ship in anyone's navy. He then described the compromises that the Sith designers had to make, in order to make it so fast. First it has less armour than a regular capital ship. Its armour was probably only twice as thick as is on the Phoenix, rather than being three to four times as thick as what is on the Phoenix. He also mentioned that the Sith armour was nowhere near as good as Fenelar armour. So though it was thinner, it was probably an even match for what is on the Light Cruiser. He told them the other thing they did is cut back on the armament. It only has 15 Turbolaser Cannon Batteries, 10 Ion Cannon Batteries, 15 Laser Cannon Batteries, and room for only one squad of Starfighters. Where most Sith Capital ships carry three squads. (12 starfighters to a squad, two patrols to a squad.) The Officers of the Phoenix were all thinking that they only have 4 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, and 2 Ion Cannon Batteries. Why was Krillgan thinking that they need to fight it? Then they remembered that the Chief said they cannot outrun it.

Rasha asked the Chief if he knew why it looked like it had two bulbous eyes on the head of an insect? The Chief told her that the Sith designed all their capital ships to resemble insects. They probably thought that they looked more intimidating, to people used to seeing Republic ships. What she sees as bulbous eyes, are the Transpirasteel windows on the bridge. They are the strongest transparent material in the galaxy. Strength wise, they are on par with the Sith armour. Both Krillgan and Ludia thought that this is what they should have on the front of their luxury yacht, for the observation window.

The Chief went on to say that the normal crew compliment for this Light Cruiser is 900. The skeleton crew would be 312 people. The absolute bare minimum, with the assistance of droids, is 88 personnel. But because of conscription, and this is not a front line ship, they would be lucky to have between 150 to 200 people, with no droids helping them.

The Chief then pointed out this ship design's greatest weakness. He pointed out where its sensor array, and its targeting sensors are situated. If they can hit that area with two or three torpedoes, the ship will be basically blind. Instead of controlling their weapons from the bridge. The crews will have to man each weapon manually. Just like on a gun turret. But it is much harder to spin and shoot, because of the mass of the weapon involved. Their gun turrets have a better chance of taking out a weapons battery, before they can bring it around and aim it at the Phoenix.

The Chief told the Phoenix crew that the place they don't want to be, is in front of the Light Cruiser. It is designed to chase ships down. So all its weapons can be fired at a target in front of the ship. It is blind to any ship directly behind it, and can only bring 5 Turbolaser Cannon Batteries, 4 Ion Cannon Batteries, and 5 Laser Cannon Batteries, to bear on a ship beside it, so has a weak broadside.

Krillgan wanted to know, where does it generate its power?

The Chief showed them that the power for all its drive systems is located in the abdomen section, if it was an insect. The power for the weapons, is in its thorax section. Krillgan pointed out to the crew, using his hand, were the best place for the Phoenix to sit, while firing their missles. He showed which weapons batteries, the top gun turrets on the Phoenix could take out, and which ones could be destroyed by the bottom gun turrets.

The Chief asked, if they need some help making missiles? He knew that the original crew had ten missiles max., when they were flying the Phoenix. Ten missiles will not do very much damage to a Light Cruiser. Krillgan assured him that they have enough missiles to do the job. The Chief told him that they will need more than a hundred. Krillgan told him that the belly of the front of the Phoenix is full of missiles. Because they helped a friend, they talked a small parts manufacturer into retooling their factory. They have access to a warehouse full of missiles, and at a very reasonable cost.

The Chief was starting to think that this is actually a do-able mission, and not a suicide mission like he first thought. He asked, if they have a way to deliver torpedoes? Krillgan told him that both starfighters on the Phoenix were designed to carry and fire torpedoes. They have never needed to do it, and in their simulation program they were always battling other starfighters. So firing torpedoes was not something they practised. They Chief told them that the two pilots need to start practicing right away, and hope that two torpedoes is all they need, to destroy the two arrays.

Now the question was, who will pilot the two starfighters? One was owned by Krillgan, and the other by Ludia. Krillgan said that Ludia needs to pilot the Phoenix. If a weapon's battery on the Light Cruiser was going to fire on the Phoenix. She should be able to anticipate it, and maneuver it out of the way in time. Tamrack did not like it that the only other Starfighter pilot is Rasha. She has no real experience being in a firefight. All her battle experience is in a computer, battling Ludia. She would also be more vulnerable in Ludia's starfighter. Krillgan's starfighter has the special armour, so when he activates it, he will be invulnerable. Krillgan hated to admit it, but Tamrack was right. This means that Rasha will have to fly Krillgan's starfighter, and Krillgan will have to fly Ludia's. If they stay close enough together. Krillgan should be able to touch Rasha with the force, as well as touching his ship.

They also talked about the best strategy to initiate the attack, and when, and where they should attack. Krillgan had the Chief bring up an image of Kashyyyk, and show the magnetic gradients. So the magnetic poles are evident. He showed them the normal smugglers approach. Showing that they would land and takeoff in what could be considered the dead zone of the planet's magnetic field. Which is why the Sith satellites have to fly directly over each pole, before they can detect a ship, leaving the planet. Krillgan was wondering if they flew in a tight spiral within the compressed magnetic field lines, would they be shielded from detection by the Trandoshans starfighters, and the satellites. Only appearing in the dead zone, when they were ready to fight. The Chief liked his idea. He said that in theory it should work. But the enemy would also be blind to them. They need to do some calculations to see if any of their instruments will be affected by what he was proposing. If they were, how bad would they be affected? He was curious to know, why would Krillgan want to fly up that way?

Krillgan told him that there were two reasons. First, the starfighters at the magnetic pole, where the two satellites would be, would be the last ones expecting to be attacked. They will have a chance to eliminate a number of them before they know that they are being attacked. Second, they might as well get rid of the two satellites, while they are shooting at things.

Because Krillgan had the Phoenix's computer, make note of the orbits of the two satellites. They went aboard the Phoenix to find out when both satellites would appear over the same magnetic pole at close to the same time. The computer told them the next time it would happen, and at which pole. They had five days to prepare. The computer also told them that it will be close to two months before it happens again. Everyone agreed that two months was too long to wait.

Krillgan decide that the best way for Rasha to learn flying his starfighter, was to have her flying it between the trees, as well as going up and down between levels. If she can do that, without hitting a branch. She will have no trouble flying with enemy starfighters.

The Chief decided to do some strategizing of his own. He found out how many smuggler's ships were on the planet? How many of them were willing to break the blockade? What he talked to them about, was attacking the patrols at both poles at once. The Chief believes that once Krillgan and his people start engaging the patrols at one pole. The Light Cruiser, and the patrols at the other pole, will start moving to respond. If other ships suddenly show up at both poles, it will create more confusion, with better odds of shooting the enemy down, before reinforcements arrive from Transdosha. Even better if all the smugglers scatter after achieving their objectives. So neither the Sith or the Transdoshans can determine which systems the smugglers are coming from. All smugglers wanted to help the healer that helped their friends. The good news was that the damaged freighter will be fully repaired by then, and they were keen on getting a little revenge.

Rasha knew that this might be the only time that Krillgan will let her fly his starfighter, so she did her best to enjoy herself. Including different wing configurations, while flying through the trees. The first few times she did it, Krillgan had to remind her that they are flying in atmosphere, not space. So the different configurations would not give her the same results. When she persisted to experiment, he just sat back in the back seat and grumbled. He was there to activate the special armour, if it looked like she was going to clip a branch. He did not know that Rasha and Ludia would get together every evening, and laugh about how Krillgan reacted to some of the things she tried. Then think of new things to try the following day.

Because Grimm had his computer with him on Myrkr, Krillgan and Rasha had to use the Wookiee's systems as flight simulators. To practice their torpedo runs. It meant that they had a whole village of spectators watching, then analysing their performance. With everyone having suggestions in how to improve their performance. Even Richard and Ta'Yanna were listing to what the Wookiees said, and passing it along to their father. Krillgan was not pleased. Having undergone another white knuckled training session with Rasha, running torpedo runs on the simulator, than having his children telling him what he did wrong. Ludia on the other hand, loved that both her children could now understand the Wookiees.

Krillgan was looking forward to the breakout day, as they started calling it. Because when it was over, he gets his starfighter back.

Krillgan flew in the lead, with Rasha just behind him. Doing what he did. Not that far behind, Ludia was following them in the Phoenix. Tamrack was at the engineers consul, Richard was in the Captain's seat, with Ta'Yanna strapped in beside him. They were both told not to touch, but could yell if they saw something flashing. Elibet was in Rasha's gun turret, with Wu'la strapped into her gun turret. Ya'rrun was strapped in Kran's gun turret. Because the Phoenix was flying vertical, it was no harder in his position, then in any of the other turrets. He was warned that he would feel the effects of the planet's gravity, just before the battle, when the ship will rotate to a more horizontal position. Ludia was hoping that by then, the effects will be minuscule. Ya'rrun was hoping the same thing.

The rest of the smugglers were standing by on the surface. Waiting for the signal to charge up into space, and take on the Trandoshans in their Imperial Starfighters. Krillgan had arranged with the Wookiee Chief to have the better crews at the opposite magnetic pole then he would be at. The smugglers that would be following him, would be doing cleanup, because he was expecting the Phoenix to do quite a number on the Trandoshans.

When Krillgan thought he was at the right elevation, he stopped flying in a spiral, and flew straight. He was rewarded by spotting the two satellites, and took them out. Broadcasting that both satellites are dead, then started engaging the enemy.

The broadcast that both satellites are dead, is the signal that the smugglers were waiting for, and flew up on mass, just like at the start of a race.

The Light Cruiser just heard that the satellites were destroyed, and the Trandoshans were engaging enemy starfighters. The one Starfighter had a purple glow in the cockpit, but was very maneuverable. He took out a patrol just by himself. Behind that Starfighter was a green glowing gunship that also had no trouble destroying their starfighters. Then they heard that a black freighter had just joined the fight. The Trandoshans were screaming for the Light Cruiser to hurry, or they might all be dead before they get there.

The Captain of the Light Cruiser was cursing the Naval Officer that ordered his ship to leave Randon right away. To blockade the planet of Kashyyyk, one of their own planets. Those were his only orders. He was not allowed the time to recall half his crew, that were on the surface, on leave. So now he has everyone in charge of two stations, and some in charge of three. He himself was looking after the long range scans. To make things worse, a lot of his crew are new. Never having been on a large ship before. They were rushed through training, as they were expected to complete their training while the ship was out on patrol.

Then the Captain sees the battle taking place through the long range scanners. His heart jumps when he sees the black freighter. Could this be the Old Admiral's ship? The one that is supposed to be crewed by Jedi. He orders communication to send a message to Randon. "May have found the Old Admiral's ship. It is attempting to break a blockade of Kashyyyk. Am racing to intercept."

The Captain starts adjusting the scanners to see if he can capture a better image to send to the Admiralty. This could get him a promotion.

The Captain ignores the next communication, coming from the other magnetic pole. The Trandoshans there are complaining that they are also under attack by multiple smugglers. The helmsman slows down, and asks the Captain if they should change direction? The Captain starts yelling at the helmsman. Asking why he slowed down? Is he now the Captain if this ship? The helmsman turns red in the face and apologises. He goes back to full power, and continues along the original course.

Krillgan was surprised to see the Trandoshans flying so many different types of Sith starfighters. Apparently they are not a high enough priority to get the new Blade Class Starfighters being built on Lianna. They were flying old Sith Starfighters that were used during the Great Hyperspace war. They would have escorted the ships, when the Emperor led the Sith, into finding a new home world. They also had some Mk VI Interceptors, and the old Blade Class Starfighters that the new ones were supposed to replace. If Krillgan was to guess, the Trandoshans were sent the starfighters that were being replaced on other planets, as the new ones came on line. He thought that there were at least five patrols of starfighters, when he first started to engage them. He forgot that he had to hit them repeatedly with the two laser cannons on Ludia's ship. He was used to the quick burst from his Starfighter to quickly take out an enemy. Just like what Rasha was doing know.

When he noticed the Light Cruiser slow down, then pick up speed again, he told Rasha that it was time to disengage from the starfighters, they have work to do. They flew as if they were trying to avoid the Light Cruiser. Then as they were just past it, they turned to come up behind it. To attack them from where they are blind.

Krillgan let Rasha lead the way with her attack. Rather than have both torpedoes hit the same spot on the Cruiser to try and damage the two systems. Krillgan wanted Rasha's torpedo to impact closer to the scanner array. Were his torpedo would impact closer to the targeting array. If they had three torpedoes they would have attacked where the Chief suggested. If need be, they will do a third pass, and finish them off with their laser cannons.

The Captain of the Light Cruiser had the scanners adjusted the best he could, and was about to capture the image of the black freighter, when the ship shook, and the scanners went off line. The Captain asked, what just happened? Someone at a weapon's station, told him that they believe that the two Mandalorian Starfighters that looked like they were leaving the battle circled around, and hit them with a torpedo. The Captain asked them, why is no one returning fire? They told the Captain that no one was assigned those weapon stations. The Captain asked if it might be a good idea to have someone assigned right now. Before they come back, and do some more damage. A couple people jumped up, and ran to different stations. Going through the start-up procedures. Then another explosion shook the ship. An engineer informed the Captain that both the scanner array and the targeting array have been destroyed. Communications, is down, and the computer has detected that one of the transparisteel panes is cracked. Regulations say that everyone is to evacuate the bridge, and go to their auxiliary stations. The Captain ordered all weapon technicians to report to the gun turrets. They have some pesky Starfighters to deal with. The Captain asked for volunteers to continue to man the key positions on the bridge. Everyone else to report to their auxiliary stations. He told the helmsman to make for Transdosha. They need to make repairs, before they can try to go after smugglers.

Then the Captain could feel small explosions, in rapid succession impacting his ship. He ran to look out the trasparisteel viewport on that side of his ship. It was the black freighter, and it was firing missiles at them. That is when the transparisteel pane failed, and the computer sealed off the bridge, as it lost all its air, and everyone on the bridge perished. Because the ship was turning at the time. It continued to turn. At some point as it turned, it would enter Kashyyyk's atmosphere.

Ludia had no trouble keeping up with the Light Cruiser as it continued to turn. What she could not figure out, was why no one was manning the weapons batteries that could engage them. It seems like everyone was manning gun turrets. Trying to shoot Krillgan and Rasha down. Suddenly, Ludia knew that she had to go in reverse as fast as she could. Giving full power to the shields in front of the ship. She also watched as Krillgan and Rasha flew away as fast as they can. Then the Tjariik-Class Light Cruiser exploded.

Ludia took full advantage of the light of the explosion. By landing the Fenelar Phoenix on the closest of Kashyyyk's three moons. If you did not know. You would have thought that the Phoenix perished in the explosion.

Krillgan landed Ludia's Starfighter on top of the Phoenix. Then he climbed out, and proceeded to secure it in place. He did not want to risk having the Phoenix go into battlemode in this system. In case the Trandoshans see it, when they resume their patrols. Rasha landed Krillgan's starfighter right next to the Phoenix. She was dressed in Kran's bounty hunter suit. She wanted to get out of it as quickly as possible, because it was putting pressure on her hips. But she knew that she could not make any drastic movement, while going to the Phoenix. If she took too big of a step in this low gravity, she could launch herself right off of this moon. She also suspects that Timrune is crying, because mama is not there to feed him.

After Ludia's Starfighter was secure, Krillgan used the force to jump from the Phoenix, straight to the cockpit of his own starfighter. He did not need to boost his strength. What he did, is use the force to grab it, and pull himself to it, so he did not end up flying out to space.

After eliminating all the Transdosans patrols blockading Kashyyyk, the smugglers took off for all connecting systems. Some took the Randon Run to Uyter and Lantillies, on the Perlemian Trade Route. Some took the Great Kashyyyk Branch to Balamak and Charros. That gave them the option of going back to Uyter, or going on to Bimmisaari. From there they could go up to the Tion Cluster, or down to Hutt Space. Others took the Durkteel Loop, where they would eventually end up in the Yitabo System. From there they could had back to Randon, or go down the Pabol Sleheyron to Chalacta, then Hutt Space. Others took the Kashyyyk Branch to Torn Station, where there are multiple hideouts for smugglers, pirates and slavers. They could also continue coreward, and end up at Zeltros, and beyond. Others went down the Nigut Road, which would take them to Terr'skiar. The last option was to go down the Randon Run to Randon. Then from there going down the Trax Tube. So all the starfighters that took off from Transdosha, found themselves chasing smugglers all over the Kashyyyk System. But before they could catch them, they all jumped to hyperspace. So the Transdoshans had no way to predict where the smugglers are coming from, or where they are going.

Krillgan and the Phoenix sat on the Kashyyyk moon for a while. Watching the small fragments of the Light Cruiser burn up as they entered Kashyyyk's atmosphere. They hoped no Wookiees were injured, as the larger pieces reached the wroshyr canopy, and some landed in the oceans. The Wookiee elder told them not to worry. Reminding them how many levels down from the canopy the Wookiee settlements are. The only way someone would be injured, is if a large piece fell into an ocean, creating a tidal wave, which could damage a coastal city. But the elder did not see any pieces large enough.

They waited until it looked like the system settled down. Then Krillgan escorted the Fenelar Phoenix to where they jumped to the Tholatin System, along the Nigut Road. Krillgan himself jumped to the Rakhuuun System along the Randon Run. The idea being that it would look like they are different smugglers that got together on Kashyyyk. A Trandoshan patrol did spot them. But other that trying to convince them to land on Trandosha, they did not interfere.

The area Moff was shocked when he received the report that the Light Cruiser was in the Kashyyyk System. Helping with the blockade of Kashyyyk. The Light Cruiser was supposed to be under his direct control. As the sector Moff, he was the only one allowed to order a blockade of one of his own planets. He had his Personal Secretary contact the top Naval Officer to see if the military hijacked his Light Cruiser. They denied it, stating that they had no reason to interfere with trade in that system, legal or otherwise. The Moff had his whole office running around, trying to find out who ordered the Light Cruiser to the Kashyyyk System. It was only when someone contacted Randon spaceport, and had them playback all recorded transmissions in the system. That it was discovered that it was the Military Liaison Officer in the Moff's own office, who had done this. He was immediately arrested. When questioned, he told them that the dead Emperor appeared to him in a dream, and told him that there is a dangerous smuggler on Kashyyyk. One who could negatively affect the Sith Empire. He had to make sure that the smuggler was contained on Kashyyyk until he was captured. Or if he tried to escape, the ship he was in was to be destroyed. The Officer admitted that the Emperor did not tell him the name of the smuggler. Only that he is a special Devaronian, wearing custom bounty hunter armour, and uses an old black freighter.

The Moff was quite concerned when his Personal Secretary calmed him down enough to hear the rest of the message from the Light Cruiser. He knew that in the past the Fenelar Phoenix was mistaken for the Old Admiral's mysterious ship. It was only when the Old Admiral's ship was spotted in the Eriadu System, when the Phoenix was on Yitabo, that the Admiralty stop believing that the Phoenix was the Old Admiral's ship. He told his Personal Secretary that they have to contact the Tjariik Light Cruiser right away. They are not to attack any ships without his permission. He should also contact Kenny, to see if he knows where the Fenelar Phoenix is. Maybe the Light Cruiser was going to attack another smuggler's black ship. There are enough of them out there.

Both the Transdoshans and the Wookiees responded from the Kashyyyk System when the Moff's office tried contacting the Light Cruiser. They both mentioned that the Light Cruiser was destroyed. The Personal Secretary talked with the Transdoshans first. Asking if they knew what happened to the Light Cruiser? The Transdoshans said they were not sure. They know that the Light Cruiser was racing towards the one magnetic pole, where there was a battle taking place between their starfighters, and some smugglers ships trying to run the blockade the Moff's office instructed them to undertake. But the Light Cruiser did not make it. It was spotted slowing down, then speeding up again, then it started turning. That was the most information they obtained from their pilots, before they were killed by the smugglers. When their reinforcements showed up, all they could see from the Light Cruiser was its debris raining down on Kashyyyk. All the smugglers ships were at the edge of the system taking every hyperspace lane out of the system. There was no ship near it that could have done it.

The Wookiee was listening in on the Transdoshans description. He told the Personal Secretary that it sounded like the helmsman made the mistake of entering Kashyyyk's atmosphere, when trying to get to the space battle. Which would have drastically increased its drag, slowing it down. Since they would already have been at maximum output for the power generators dedicated to the Ion Drives. Engineering would have transferred power from its other power source, to help it get back up to speed. Only they may not have synchronised them properly. Sending a surge of power back to the main weapons power source. This would have manifest in an uneven power output from the Ion Drives, causing the ship to start turning. Without getting the power sources synchronised, this would have caused the main power generator to explode.

The Transdoshans told the Personal Secretary that the wreckage they spotted did look like the main power generator blew up. There were also no other capital ships in the system. None of the smugglers ships they saw could have done it. It probably would have taken all of them working together to take out the Light Cruiser. But none of them were near it. Then the Transdoshans asked when they could receive starfighters, to replace the ones they lost? When the Personal Secretary asked, they claimed that they lost fourteen patrols in total. The Personal Secretary told the Transdoshans representative that he will need to discuss it with the Moff.

Both the Moff and the Personal Secretary agreed that the Transdoshans lost less then fourteen patrols. Just like the Wookiees maintain good relationships with smugglers. The Transdoshans maintain good relationships with pirates. It is believed that at least 1/3 of the starfighters transferred to Transdosha, are sold to pirates. This can never be proven. When the Transdoshans are ever questioned about why they have less starfighters than were sent them? They would reply that they were forced to dismantle some of the starfighters for spare parts. Whatever they have in excess, they melt down and use it as part of the feedstock for their industries. Because they keep track of their inventory in their native language, no one from the Sith Government can read it. So there is no way to determine if they are telling the truth or not.

When Kenny finally contacted the Moff's office. He told them that the Phoenix is in the Deysum System. They are picking up the musician that will be playing at the next concert on Yitabo. From there they will jump to Randon, then on to Yitabo. Kenny invited the Moff to come for dinner, telling them what date would be best. Kenny reminded the Personal Secretary that they will be bringing some of the Singing Mountain Winery Fruit Wine that the Moff likes.

When Kenny contacted the Phoenix, they were in the Terr'Skiar System, getting ready to take the Terr'Skiar Pass to the Deysum System. Kenny was the one that suggested that they stop on Deysum III, to pick up a musician. He told them that the Moff's Personal Secretary called. Because they had received word from a Light Cruiser in the Kashyyyk System. It was going after a black freighter that had been previously identified as being controlled by Jedi. The Moff was concerned, because the Phoenix has been mistaken for this ship a number of times. By saying that they are going from the Deysum System to the Randon System. It would imply that they had just come up the Trax Tube. So they could not have been in the Kashyyyk System. Ludia told Kenny that he needs to contact Krillgan. They were supposed to rendezvous in the Randon System. It would be better if they did it in the Deysum System, so the musician does not see the Phoenix undergo a transformation. Kenny agreed, and left a signal for Krillgan to contact him, as soon as he enters the Randon System.

The Moff was quite happy to hear that the Phoenix was approaching the Randon System from the Deysum System. The opposite direction of the Kashyyyk System. He was also looking forward to dinner at the Radcliff Ranch House. He suspects that they won't mind him gossiping about the latest he has heard, regarding the Dark Council.

When the Moff's Military Liaison Officer, finally arrived in Dromund Kaas. The Dark Council was so upset with him, that they all unleashed force lightning on him. Asking him to give their greetings to the Emperor. Burning him completely to ash. Going into a long discussion, wondering how they can stop the dead Emperor from interfering with the Sith Empire, and its people. It seems like every time he interferes, he further weakens the Empire. They did ultimately approve that the Military send a new Liaison Officer to the Moff.

The Musician had never been on a freighter where there was so many people. Not to mention large animals. When he realized that the Co-Captain was none other than Ludia Djo, he was impressed. He told Ludia that every young man on Yitabo is in love with her. The warrior maiden that rode a Rancor, and only used bow and arrow to vanquish her enemies. He asked her permission, to write a ballad about her? Ludia asked him if he could mention Smasher Djo, and dedicate it to him. Because he did die in the battle. The musician originally thought that the Rancor on the ship is the one she rode. She told him that Stoneman was bought from the Hutts to replace Smasher. She suspects, that if there was an emergency, Stoneman would also let her ride him. Because Stoneman likes her. Krillgan quietly told the musician that the Moff does not know that Smasher was a Rancor. He believes that Smasher was a very strong member of the Djo family. The musician liked that. It could make for a more interesting ballad. Krillgan told him that if he made it sound like they are lovers, Ludia would kill him. Smasher was more like the Djo family's bodyguard. He loved them, and they loved him. The musician told Krillgan that that angle would work very well. He could see it being popular on many worlds, not just Yitabo.

They found out that Yitabo has a special place in this musician's heart. He told them about the contract he accepted as a young struggling musician. Only to find out that Mr. Radcliff was trying to use him to seduce a married man's wife. The couple turned the attempt on its head. Instead they arranged for him to give a concert to the whole community. It was just the personal boost his career needed. He was happy to find out later that Mr. Radcliff settled down and married a beautiful woman. He was also happy for Kenny, when he married the woman's daughter. He told them how often Kenny invited him back to Yitabo. Kenny has always been fair with him, and he always enjoys playing for the people. This is why he did not mind accepting this gig on such short notice.

Richard was fascinated by the musician's instrument. The musician manage to teach him a thing or two, which prompted Ludia to question him about how old a child should be, before they should start learning to play an instrument. The musician was careful in stating that there is no age that is better or worse. What is important that they try and keep it as something they enjoy doing. He told her about the different farmers and ranch hands that are musicians. She should let Richard become acquainted with each instrument. There might be one he enjoys more than the others. He also told her that children love maintaining a rhythm. He clapped his hands and patted his hands on his knees. Both Richard and Ta'Yanna quickly picked up what he did, and started repeating it. While they did that, he picked up his instrument and played a tune that fit into the rhythm that the children were repeating. It became Ta'Yanna's favorite song.

Before anyone knew it, they were getting ready to land on Yitabo. The musician had a room booked for him at the hotel. He was informed that the three Wookiees were going to be house guests for a short while at the ranch. Krillgan flew Rasha, Tamrack, and Timrune, to the Ranch House in his starfighter. The ranches own vehicle was sent to the spaceport a number of times, to pick up everyone else. What was surprising was the vehicle was waved through security each time, so they did not check who was inside. The Wookiees entered Yitabo without being noticed. So as soon as they arrived at the Ranch House, Krillgan flew them one at a time to their settlement, in his starfighter. The Wookiee elder reminded him that the Chief asked for medi-pacs instead of Credits for their services. Because medi-pacs are harder to come by, and Krillgan has all the ingredients he needs on Yitabo, with the most important one being his Kolto.

Kenny filled in Krillgan and Ludia about the educational system on Yitabo. They will need to already register Richard, for next year's school year. They also need to decide whether he is to attend as a townsite child, or as a farm child. Both Krillgan and Ludia wanted him to register as a farm child. Kenny also agreed with their choice. Much less Sith indoctrination. They also talked about hiring tutors. Which would actually be in house teachers. The creative arts is not something taught in Sith schools, but it does appear to be something Richard enjoys. Kenny also let them know that they will need to spend 2/3rds of the year on Yitabo, while Richard is in school. What they do with the rest of the time is up to them. Krillgan made it clear that he could not commit that time to being on Yitabo. That meant that it fell on Ludia to be there, when Richard is in school. She told Krillgan that she will need something larger than her starfighter, to fly the family around. Krillgan told her that when Lydna's school is finished with the yacht. They can redo it, so it will be more comfortable for her and the children. But it would mean that she would have to give up her starfighter. As there is not room for it on the yacht. They had to explain to Kenny, about the Luxury yacht that pirates had converted to a gunship. They are converting it back into a yacht, but with teeth. When Rasha found out about Ludia's starfighter, she let Ludia know that she will take good care of it.

What Ludia did not like, is that because of the Sith, her family is being torn apart. She believes that this is what Grimm foresaw, which is why he submitted his resignation. Her relationship with Krillgan has become weaker, since Emily's death. Now it is about to become even weaker.

The Moff spent more than dinner at the Ranch House. He was there for most of the day. First he asked them about the new scorch marks he noticed on the Fenelar Phoenix?

Ludia told him about the three pirate gunships they encountered, on their way to Mandalorian Space. They were fortunate that the crews were inexperienced. Never having a freighter fight back before. They had also placed their gunships too far apart in the system. So the Phoenix only had to take them on, one at a time. They then forced the pirates' freighter back to the system they just came from. The local authorities quickly attached the frieghter's captain to an interrogation droid, and obtained his full confession. They were surprised, that when they stopped at the planet the next time, they were given the credits for the sale of the freighter, and the sale of the pirate to the Hutts, for their gladiator arenas. Minus the planet's handling fees for the sales.

The Moff satisfied, then told them about the Queen of Lianna giving the Dark Council a hard time. Forcing them to deal with reality once again. Because of that, they are negotiating with Lianna to build new Starfighters. They cannot show themselves to be weak, and paying her more for the ones they currently make.

Both the Queen of Lianna, and the King of Berseg, have rejected the Dark Council's inheritance law, so it looks like the entire Tion Cluster will be exempt from the Law when it comes out. The Moff believes that the Dark Council is going to be very careful about the wording of the law when it comes out. So there will be a difference between what they saw in the draft, and what will be in the law. He is hoping that it will not be a big difference.

The Moff also talked to them about Richard's schooling, and his inheritance of the Radcliff Ranch. One thing the Moff mentioned is that Richard's family name be changed to Radcliff. He can rewrite the file on the ranch, so that Richard will look like a direct descendant of Commodore Radcliff, and they are his guardians. If something were to happen to Richard, the ranch would go back to them. It would mean that after Lydna and her school has been examined, no one in the Ministry, or the Empire, will look at Ta'Yanna and her schooling. Nor will they look at any other of their other children, if they have any more.

The Moff also talked to them about Richard not doing too well on any tests or exams. It is important that he not be seen by the Empire as being the bright child that he is. Otherwise they will try to recruit him into one of their Ministries. When they do that, they will take the ranch away from him. Supposedly to be its Guardian, until he retires. What the Moff suggests, is that most of Richard's training, including in the maths and sciences, be done privately. So the Sith teacher has no idea how intelligent he is. Both parents agreed that Richard's schooling will be a lot harder than what it was for them. Even more reason for one of them to always be present to keep an eye on him, and run interference if it is ever needed.

The musician liked that Kenny had arranged for him to entertain the patrons at the cantina, for a couple of nights. What he did not know, is that when the cantina owner paid him, half the Credits came from Kenny. It was nice to have standing room only crowds, with many being Ministry employees. Because he knew the Moff would be having dinner at the ranch one evening, he was prepared to give a private concert at the Ranch House. As usual, dinner was excellent. The musician was not expecting the Moff to be such a nice man. The Moff admitted to him that coming to the ranch was like him taking a holiday. In the middle of the concert, the musician announced that he was going to play Ta'Yanna's song. Ta'Yanna quickly started doing the rhythm, with Richard, and most of the adults joining her. The musician surprised them by singing a couple of funny little verses with the tune that he played. He closed the concert by singing the Ballad of Ludia and Smasher Djo. At Ludia's request, dedicated to Smasher Djo. He saw that most of the adults had tears in their eyes when he finished. He took that as a compliment on the song. Both Krillgan and Ludia Djo told him that Smasher would have liked it. After the musician left, Kenny told Krillgan and Ludia that he had the computer record the concert, in case they wanted a copy of some of the songs for themselves.

Tamrack accompanied the musician in the ride back to his hotel. The musician asked him, where the three Wookiees are? Tamrack told him that they are on the ship, as are the Nautolan couple. Because the Moff represents the Sith Empire, they thought it was best, so that there would not be any bad blood. Tamrach did promise that the Nautolans would be at his concert in town. He did not know if the Wookiees would be there, since they are so good at hiding. He told the musician about the one time that a Ministry Official was irritating the family, and they hired Wookiee mercenaries to guard the property. He was sure that when the ranch foreman asked the one Wookiee to stand. The closest Imperial Trooper must have peed in his armour. Since he was only about a meter from him, and the Imperial Trooper did not notice him, until he stood up.

At the musician's request, a local band warmed up the crowd. The musician did this, because he wanted Richard to see and hear the different instruments. He started his first segment by having Ta'Yanna and Richard come on stage, so that they could teach the other children the rhythm. The children liked that the adults laughed at some of the verses. The musician closed the night with the Ballad of Ludia and Smasher Djo. Dedicated to Smasher Djo. There was silence when the musician finished. Then the people got to their feet and started clapping. Afterward, people came up to him, and told him how they were moved by the ballad. This felt good for the musician, since some of the people were the farmers that were tearing down the stage. They felt it was more important to tell him how they felt, rather than hurrying to tear down the stage so they could head home. The only disappointing part of this whole trip for the musician, was not going home aboard the Fenelar Phoenix.

After the musician left, Krillgan and Ludia followed Kenny's advice, and took Richard to the Interior Ministry building, to register him for the next school year. Since Education is under the control of the Interior Ministry. They had to get directions to where they need to go. Ludia mentioned that it was easier to get around when all the doors were locked, and she just had to follow Kenny.

When they finally found where they were supposed to go. The lady told them that they should have registered Richard a month ago. Krillgan told her that they did not know, they were only told now that they need to have this done. Ludia asked the lady, why they need so much advance time to register someone for school? The lady replied, that they need as much advance time as possible, to order everything they need to support the child through the course of the curriculum. Ludia told her that what she just said does not make sense. Everything that is required is already in the Ministry's computer. If they need a hard copy, they just need to hit print. The lady did not like what Ludia just said. She told Ludia that she is just quoting Ministry rules. What the Ministry says needs to be done, needs to be done the way they say. Krillgan told Ludia that it makes no sense for them talking to a human. This is all information they could have obtained from a droid. The Lady just glared at Krillgan. Then she told Ludia that the reason there is a human interacting with them, is because she is the teacher. This is the first chance for the parents of the child to meet the teacher. Ludia told her that what she is really saying is that this is her first opportunity to evaluate the parents, to determine how much trouble the child is going to cause her. Ludia then reminded her to remember something very important. She may think that she only works for the Ministry, and must only follow their rules. They have the ear of the most Senior Ministry Official. It would only take one complaint in the Official's ear, for her to find herself on the next freighter, heading to a planet that would make Yitabo look like paradise. The lady was very upset with what Ludia mentioned to her. She left the counter, presumably to go complain to someone about the couple. The person whose office she entered peeked at who was at the counter. They could not hear what was actually said. They just heard the one person yelling at someone. They believe that it went something like this, "They are the Djo's. They can do just as they said, so go out there and be nice to them. Unless you want to work on a planet worse than Yitabo." The teacher came back out of the office. Her face was all red. She apologized to Ludia, and told her that she should not be too much longer. Then she asked Richard if he would like to see who else was registered for the same class as him. Richard said he would like that. The teacher called it up on another computer screen, and turned it, so he could see. Richard told his parents that they were all at Great Grandmother Emily's life celebration. Krillgan and Ludia could see which children would be farm schooled like Richard, and which ones would be in the town's classroom.

The teacher had been watching them out of the corner of her eye. She remembered hearing about the whole planet coming together for some old woman's funeral burning, right in the middle of harvest time. She must have been a special woman. This also means that they have connections with everyone on the planet. Like her boss said, they must be a very powerful family.

The teacher handed Ludia the information on when Richard's classes begin. She told her from what time to what time Richard must be connected through the home's communicator. No one else was to use it, no matter the reason. The Ministry will reduce a student's grades if there are too many interruptions. Ludia remembered that Father Chitrah connected the ranch's computer to the communicator, to transmit data to the Ministry's computer. Ludia told her that she can expect the connection to be broken repeatedly, each day. Because their computer is connected to the communicator. Its data transmission has the highest priority. The teacher realised that they must live in a ranch house. There are only four computers that transmit data on a regular basis to the Interior Ministry. All of them are in ranch houses. She quickly recalled the registration, and made a special note. She told Ludia that there will be no penalties for Richard being interrupted. They just ask that he be reconnected as soon as possible. So he misses as little as possible.

Ludia asked the teacher if they need to do anything to prepare him for school. Like teaching him to read basic. The teacher told her that it is the teacher's responsibility to teach, not the parents. They need to entrust the teaching of the children to those who have been trained to do so.

Ludia looked over the material that was to be taught in Richard's first year. She asked the teacher, if it was really necessary to teach the children about the life of the dead Sith Emperor? The teacher told her that it is very important. He was the founder of this Sith Empire. The things they have achieved so far, is because of his vision, when they abandoned Korriban. Ludia told her that she understands that. But he murdered his parents when he was around Richard's age. This is not something that should be taught to children. The teacher just responded that she is only allowed to teach the approved curriculum.

The teacher later became very much afraid of Madam Djo. She was the only one who voiced an objection about the life of the Emperor being taught to children. By the time the school year started, the Dark Council had ordered that all mention of the Emperor be stricken from the Empire's education system. They believe that part of the reason the Emperor has had such a strong influence over the Empire, is because of his god like status being taught in the schools. In his place, they were to teach the accomplishments of the current members of the Dark Council. They were later approached by a powerful minister in the Interior Ministry. They asked that all positive achievements of all members of the Dark Council be taught, so they have enough material to fill the void left from removing the Emperor from the approved curriculum. To the teacher, this lady complained, and the Dark Council responded.

As they were being driven back to the ranch, Ludia asked Krillgan if she noticed that the teacher refused to speak to him, the whole time they were in the Ministry office. Krillgan had not noticed, he just remembered the look she gave him, when he mentioned droids. Ludis told Krillgan that they have to keep a careful eye on her. She is an indoctrinated Sith. She considered him too much beneath her, to even talk to him. Krillgan just patted her hand. He told her that they made the right choice, when they decided that she will be in charge of Richard's education.

From Yitabo they headed to Lianna to purchase enough missiles to replace what they used up in destroying the Light Cruiser. Ludia did something this trip that Richard did not like. She started teaching him the Kwa symbols. He reminded his mother that the teacher told her to leave the teaching to those that have been trained for doing it. Ludia reminded him, that part of her Sister training, is to be able to teach the Sisters that will come after her. So she needs to practice on him, so she does not lose her ability. Richard complained to his father, hoping he would see things his way. Krillgan told him that it was because of his mother helping him to learn the Kwa symbols. That he was able to read them on Devaron, and is now recognised as the Devaronian Krillgan. Richard had no choice, but to start his schooling before he thought it would begin. It wasn't that bad. He liked that the symbols represented words. He realized that if the weavers included the symbols in their weaving, they could send messages to other people who understood. Others would see art, the important people would see art with meaning.

Princess Anthila, and Queen Krinta, were discussing one day, how to reward Shaak Chi, her two companions, and the Nautolan ladies, for what they did on the spaceport. Because of them, they have full control of their spaceport again. They are also negotiating some contracts with the Sith Empire, which could be quite lucrative. What the Empire does not know, is that the top negotiator on the Lianna delegation, was at one time the Moff of the Seswenna Sector, and is now posing as a Lianna Lord. The mustache and beard really look good on him. Because he was a Moff at one time. He knows all the tricks when it comes to negotiating with the Sith.

They both knew that to just give Credits to the Togruta, or their Nautolan friends, would be seen as a major insult. They both very much like the outfits that Shaak has created for Lady Brelmy. They liked the story associated with the first design. Where Shaak had drawn the design, but had put it aside, because she did not see the lady it was for, until she saw Lady Brelma. They both wondered if Shaak might have a design like that for them. They knew that if they were not careful, they could hurt the relationships they have with their own seamstresses. Women who have been faithful in the works of art that they create for them to wear. So they need to make sure that these ladies are okay with them approaching Shaak.

What made it easier, was Queen Krinta's seamstress knows Shaak. She knows that she was originally trained by Andriel. Then Shaak worked with her for one year, until the Ranroon Dressmakers Guild recognised Shaak Chi as a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. Shaak really wanted that designation. It gave legitimacy to her own students, and in her mind it vindicated Andriel as being Lianna's first Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. The two women also have a good healthy, and professional, respect for one another. So she gave the Queen permission to ask Shaak to design a dress for her. But only one, and she wants to see the finished product.

It took a little more persuasion, for Princess Anthila to receive permission from her seamstress. As well as assuring her that she was still her seamstress. What she was asking was considered of national importance. So the seamstress finally gave in. Of course she wanted to see what this seamstress on Lianna came up with.

Lady Brelmy was given the honour of informing Shaak, about Princess Anthina, and Queen Krinta, wanting her to design some outfits for them. Shaak was given one cycle to prepare. She was also told how many people she could bring with her to the palace. She was told that there is a special room in the palace, where she can take the measurements of the Queen and Princess.

This was not a slow time for Shaak, as they were in the final stretch for the wedding preparations. But she agreed to what Lady Brelmy asked of her. She knew that her companions needed to come with her. She suspected that this had to do with what happened on the spaceport, so invited the two Nautolan ladies to come with her. She would have appropriate dresses for them. The third Nautolan lady was with Krillgan on his ship, so would not have a chance to join them. For the last person, Shaak chose her first student, to act as her assistant. During that week, Shaak had a lot of different designs pop into her head for Princess Anthila. She had a nice business suit that she drew out, that would look good when she was in her office at Santhe Corporation. She also had a stunning formal gown, for a function at the palace. But for Queen Krinta, she had nothing. Shaak started looking through her old designs, to see if she could draw inspirational from them to draw something for the Queen. Then she came across the drawing of the outfit she drew for Andriel, on the night she went with Chitrah to the palace. She considered Andriel a Queen, and was happy to hear from Krillgan that his special planet sees his mother as their Queen. But Shaak was never able to make this outfit for Andriel. Maybe it was time that she made it for another Queen. Shaak became really excited the more she thought about it. She was pretty sure that Andriel would approve. She will have to ask Krillgan, if his mother would give her, her blessing.

When the date arrived, Lady Brelmy was both pleased and surprised with who was waiting in the Elegant You, to be flown to the palace. She approved of the way all the women were dressed. She was also hoping that Shaak would let her see the designs she came up with, on the shuttle. Shaak did show her some of the designs for Princess Anthila to choose from. Lady Brelmy thought that all the designs were beautiful, and would look good on her boss. She was glad that she was not the one that had to choose. She did notice that Shaak did not show her any designs for the Queen.

In the palace, it was Lady Brelmy that had the honor of introducing all the Ladies to Princess Anthila and Queen Krinta. They sat down and had tea, while Shaak showed them the designs she came up with for Princess Anthila. Princess Anthila did ask Shaak, where the third Nautolan lady is? Shaak told the Princes, that her, and her husband, are aboard the Phoenix. Being trained to take Elibet and Kran's place. As they also announced that they will both retire. It was the Queen that told her aunt which outfits she thought would look the best on her. Shaak had brought some samples of different fabrics that she has, that she thought would look good for the outfits. She also let Princess Anthila know that if she had other fabrics in mind, she would be happy to use them in making her outfit.

Then it was time for the Queen's outfit. Shaak told her that this outfit was designed for a Queen, but she did not have the opportunity to make it for this Queen. So now she must seek this Queen's blessing, so that she could sew it for Queen Krinta.

Queen Krinta really wanted to hear the story behind this design. The Nautolans and the seamstress were asked to swear secrecy. Because what they were about to hear could endanger their lives. The three readily agreed, they were not about to leave the room and wait outside, while there was a nice story to be heard. Shaak told everyone about drawing this design for her mentor and friend, Andriel, when she and Chitrah were invited to the palace by then, Princess Krinta, for dinner. She knows that Andriel really liked the design, but she did not have the time to make it for her. While she was trying to come up with a design for Queen Krinta, she came across this design, and knew that it would be perfect for Queen Krinta, if Queen Andriel would give her blessing. Fortunately, she knows someone who knows how to get a hold of her, and ask. Shaak told Queen Krinta that she wanted to use a special spider silk for the dress. Other than the planet this silk comes from, there is only one other place in the galaxy where this silk can be found. It is in Dreamarra's Dress Shop on Deysum III. The silk is priceless. You cannot buy it. It is only if the proprietor of this Dress Shop agrees, that this is a worthy design, that this silk can be obtained.

Queen Krinta loved everything Shaak told her about this dress. If Andriel gives her blessing, than maybe it would translate into more than just her dress. But through her, the blessing would be on all her people. The idea of wearing a dress made from a silk that cannot be purchased, also has its appeal. She could imagine all the people guessing, what it was it really made out of, whenever she wore it. The Queen gave her blessing, for Shaak to do whatever is necessary for this dress to be made. She even offered her yacht, and the Royal Guards to accompany her to Deysum III, to procure the silk.

Shaak thanked her, and told her that when she was ready, she would take her up on her offer. She apologised to the Queen and Princess that this would not be her number one focus at the moment. Her number one focus was preparing for her daughter, and her companions daughters to be married. She did tell Princess Anthila that the wedding preparations would not stop her from starting her outfits. She asked if she had a preference, for which outfit she would like completed first? Princess Anthila told her that she would like the business suit first. They talked about the fabric for the suit, and for the blouse. Then Shaak took her measurements, with the seamstress helping her, and her companions recording everything. The seamstress told Shaak, that the last time she was this excited, was when Shaak first started training her. Which brought a smile to everyone's face.

One of the Nautolan women asked an indulgence of Princess Anthila and Queen Krinta. They have a cobbler in their clan, who has been taking some training from a retired Master Cobbler on Deysum III. The retired Master has told him that it was time for him to go to Deysum III, to complete his training, and challenge for the position of Master Cobbler. They told him that the cobbler is reluctant to travel to Deysum III. He is fearful of being conscripted by the Sith Empire, once he leaves Lianna. Both Nautolan women showed everyone the footwear they are wearing, as evidence of the quality of work their cobbler is capable of. Queen Krinta asked them, why he cannot challenge for Master Cobbler on Lianna? The lady told her that there are no Master Cobblers on Lianna. So the guild is not allowed to award him that position. She was hoping that when Shaak goes to Deysum III, to obtain the silk, their cobbler can travel there with her. The Queen had no objections to her proposal, and also saw it as a way to reward the Nautolans for helping with what happened on the spaceport. Princess Anthila, also asked that the cobbler make her a pair of shoes, to go with her business suit. She wants to see if they are as comfortable as they look. It was arranged that Shaak would notify the Nautolan clan, so the cobbler can make the preparations to travel with her. It was also arranged that the cobbler would travel to Santhe Corporation the following day, to obtain the measurements of Princess Anthila's feet, to make her some new shoes. The Queen was thinking that if her Aunt likes the shoes. She will arrange that the cobbler make her a pair as well.

When in the next few days, the Phoenix arrived in Lianna. Krillgan just wanted to load the crates of replacement missiles in Cargo Bay 2, and be on his way. No one on the Phoenix actually knew how to install them. Tamrack told him that all he did was take them out of the crate, one at a time, and hand them to Kran. Who was waiting in the crawl space, to take them to Grimm. He did not know what Kran and Grimm did to install them in the loading system.

Krillgan was told that he needs to talk with Shaak before he leaves. Princess Anthila would also like an explanation as to why they needed so many replacement missiles. They used even more missiles, then when they encountered the three gunships. Krillgan and Ludia both went to her office, and waited for her to seal her door, before telling her about being on Kashyyyk, and the Emperor arranging a blockade of the planet to try to trap them, until he could arrange for more of his people to get to the planet and try to capture them. How they had to destroy a Tjariik-Class Light Cruiser to get away. They also told her about the sector's Moff coming to dinner on Yitabo. Telling them how the Military Liaison Officer in his own office, took it upon himself to order the blockade. The ship was already way under staffed. But the orders he issued stranded more than half the crew on Randon, while they were on leave. So the ship was not even capable of doing what it was ordered. That the Empire believes that the ship was destroyed because of the inexperienced crew. It was reported that the ship entered the atmosphere as it was racing to a battle scene. They were not able to make the proper corrections to their power systems, so the ship tore itself apart. Now the Moff is very concerned that he will not get another Tjariik-Class Light Cruiser to replace it. It took him a lot of persuading to get it in the first place. Once it arrived, the number of recorded pirate attacks in his sector, dropped to zero. Since no pirate ship could outrun it.

Madam Santhe stared at Krillgan and Ludia. They both just admitted to destroying a Sith Light Cruiser. Yet no one suspected that they did it. She had also heard rumors of the dead Emperor's interference in the running of the Sith Empire. Now she has conclusive proof. She will have to let her Niece know, as well as their advisor on everything Sith. Krillgan would not tell her what they were doing on Kashyyyk to begin with. Just that he was running some missions for the Voss. The missions were to try and prevent the dead Emperor from coming back, in bodily form. To retake control of the Sith Empire. That possibility sent a shudder down Madam Santhe's back. She thanked Krillgan and Ludia for being candid with her.

Shaak had two favours to ask of Krillgan. She told him about the dress she designed for his mother, but never had a chance to make. She was surprised that his mother actually had a copy of it in her computer. She wants his mother's permission to make it for Queen Krinta instead. She told them that she wants to use the silk that they gave Dreamarra. She also wanted them to pick up the wedding party on Bill'dit's world. Since the Phoenix is the most comfortable freighter she has ever flown in. She told him her experience in coming back to Lianna, from Shili, for her own wedding. She was hoping that their daughter's in-laws, would have a nicer experience. All Krillgan could promise her, is that he will see what he can do. He has a lot of items on his plate. Shaak kissed him on his cheek, and told him that this was all they expected. He did find out that Shaak just received word, that they just left Shili. They will be staying with Bill'dit. Waiting to receive word, whether to continue on their own, or wait there for the Phoenix. Krillgan promised that he will send word to Bill'dit, whether or not he could make it.

When they arrived on Kindell's World they were surprised that the yacht was not there waiting for them. Elibet tried internal system communication. She was happy to get a hold of her husband. Kran told them that they are at the island. The Sisters have just finished setting up all the tents they will be living in. He apologized to his wife. He thought that they would be finished before they landed.

At least Aliyanna was there with some of the beastmasters. They were at the edge of the clearing, in the tree line. When Aliyanna saw Krillgan and his family come down the ramp. She called over and asked if it is safe to enter the clearing. Krillgan called back, telling her it was safe for her and the beastmasters, but not for the Rancor and their carts. They will have to cross the clearing quickly, because the other ship is on its way back. It was only Aliyanna that was brave enough to cross the clearing, and was rewarded with hugs from Krillgan and his family, and Elibet. Then she was introduced to the Nautolan couple. Wu'la and Ya'rrun. After that, they waited in the shadow of the Fenelar Phoenix. Until the yacht arrived.

When it landed, they walked around it. Taking it all in. Arriving at the back of the yacht, as the ramp was lowered. Both Richard and Ta'Yanna were delighted to see the finished paint job. It was just as they imagined it, when they drew it.

Amblin-Elu was the first one off the ship, and kneeled down and hugged her two grandchildren. Thanking them for designing a beautiful ship for her. Lynda was the next one off, getting a hug from her parents. She asked her father what the purpose of the four wooden statues are, and the four wooden bedposts? Krillgan asked her about the bedposts. Yma, who was standing on the ramp, told Krillgan that it was hear idea. After seeing the drawings for the statues, she knew what it was for. She knew that the four bedposts would complete the image. The Sisters waiting to get off the yacht, had to back up. Because Krillgan, and everyone else wanted to come aboard and see the statues and the bedposts. As well as the rest of the ship. At least they all got hugs from everyone coming aboard the ship.

Krillgan let Yma tell everyone what the statues and bedposts are for, as he examined their beautiful craftsmanship. Telling everyone that they are just as he imagined. Yma told everyone that the statues and bedposts, are to be the point of focus for the Sith, when she starts hallucinating. She will in fact think they are real, and the cause of why she is feeling the way she is. Krillgan had to explain to everyone that the statues are of the Morgukai. They have the ability, that when they surround a force user, that they can cut them off from connecting with the Force. He reminded them that he had to fight four of them. He was really excited when it happened, because it would show him if he actually learnt something practicing the martial arts, all those years, with father.

Grimshee quietly asked Lydna, if she knew what elder Yma and her father are talking about? Does she know who the Sith are, and why they would be hallucinating? Lydna whispered back that she doesn't know, but she will ask father, later. Amblin-Elu smiled when she heard that. Most of the Sisters did not know why they were working at the Rakata ruin. They just knew it was something very important. She will let Lydna find out from her father. Then let her share it with all the other Sisters that were chosen to be there, so they will all know how important this is.

Grimm stuck his head through the access hole to the bridge level. When he saw Krillgan, he told him that he just detected the pirate communication system go active, then it stopped. So there is a message for one of the ships. He just knows that it is not for the yacht. Krillgan made his way through all the people, and went over and checked the engineer's station on the Phoenix. No indication that there is a message for them. He went back to the yacht. He got Ludia, and Amblin-Elu. He told them that the message was sent to the pirate ship. He asked if they want to come with him, to hear it for themselves. The three of them ran to the old pirate ship. Sure enough, on the communications counsel, there was a flashing light, indicating that it had received a message.

"This message is for Amblin Elu's School for gifted children. A Sith Lord contacted them from Dromund Kaas. He was upset that he could not be put directly through to the school's headmaster. We told him that the headmaster is at an archeological site, with the students, and instructors. We told him that we did not know the location of the site. As that is sensitive information. We told him that they can only pass a message along to the headmaster. We also let him know the maximum amount of time, in which to expect a response. End of message."

Krillgan told Amblin-Elu, that it looks like the Dark Council has enacted the inheritance law. They talked about how much time they have before she needs to leave, to make the return call within the allotted time. Krillgan assured her that she still had about ten days before she had to leave. They had them mention the extra-long time. Since that would give the Sith an idea of the maximum distance the archeological site is, from the planet he just contacted. For an average ship, it would include all of the Sith Empire, and half of the Republic. It would also include just about every planet the Rakata were known to visit. Before she leaves to talk with the Sith, Krillgan wants to show her and the elders what an intact Rakata Laboratory building looked like before they destroyed it. This will give them an idea on how to rebuild the ruin, so it does not look like a Kwa temple. This would also give Amblin-Elu time to talk with Father Chitrah. They can go over the questions that they can expect the Sith Lord to ask, and the best response she can give to each. It was a good thing that Father Chitrah was patient. She can expect the Sith Lord to ask questions that have no relevance to Dathomir. But if she does not answer the question properly, it will trigger a warning in the mind of the Sith Lord. Chitrah found he needed to explain every question in a way that Amblin-Elu understood it. Then he had to explain every answer, as well as why she had to answer the way he said it needed to be done. They also talked about what she should wear. Her Clan Mother robes would be good. Earrings are okay. But her necklace is a no, no! If he sees it, he will want it. As it is the type of necklace a Queen would wear. So he would want to investigate more than the school.

Yma wanted all the Sisters that will be working on the project to be present, as well as all the elders. When Krillgan gave his presentation, concerning the Rakata Lab. Along with the images, recorded by his Starfighter. He also had the attack recorded by the Wookiee Chief. So the Sisters witnessed the whole battle.

It was decided that Ludia would pilot the yacht to the neutral planet. The planet's officials knew her by sight. She was also present when they set up the communications system with the company. So they will know that the person that Ludia says is Amblin-Elu, is the real person, and not an imposter. Kran and Elibet, will be her crew. If they are attacked by pirates, Kran will be responsible for handling the top gun turret. The two Sisters that will be accompanying their Clan Mother, will be responsible for manning the two side gun turrets, in case of a pirate attack. It will be Kran who will be piloting the yacht back to Kindell's World. After Amblin-Elu has finished with the Sith. The reason Ludia will not be piloting the yacht for the return trip. Is because Krillgan promised to pick her up on that planet, after he picks up the wedding party on Bill'dit's World. Shaak is expecting them to be present at her daughter's wedding.

The Fenelar Phoenix could not leave Kindell's World right away. Since Grimm had to load all the missiles in the missile loader. This will be the first time that Dranna will be able to observe the loading process. Tamrack also indicated that he also wanted to watch how to do it. Ya'rrun said that he needs to watch it as well, so that he can help Dranna load the missiles in the future. Grimm estimated that it would take around five days to load all the missiles they brought. Longer if they all watch. Krillgan ended up removing the missiles from their crate, and passing them down to Ya'rrun, who was at the sub-deck level. Tamrack was tucked in next to one of the escape pods, to keep out of the way, yet could still watch.

After the first day, Grimm let everyone else load the missiles, while he quietly checked over the Phoenix. Making sure that everything was still working properly while he was away. After that, he just walked around. He walked between where the ships were parked, and the main village. Then he walked around the main village. He believed that this will be the last time he will be able to take it all in. He was also remembering good things about all his past visits to this planet. What he did not know, was that Lydna and Grimshee were following him. They were tasked with protecting him, whenever he left the village. They had to warn predators away, when he was walking towards the village.

It turned out that the yacht and the Phoenix left Kindell's World, on the same day. The yacht left early in the morning. The Phoenix left midafternoon, with Grimm saying his final goodbyes to all the people he met. Especially, Father Chitrah. He was sad that Erin was not there to say goodbye to.

Krillgan piloted the Phoenix, with Rasha in the captain's seat holding her son. Richard was sitting on her right side, and Ta'Yanna was sitting on her left. Dranna was at the Engineer's station, with Tamrack watching over her shoulder. Wu'la and Ya'rrun were both strapped into the comfortable chairs in the Crew's Lounge. After they left the atmosphere, Krillgan went over piloting basics with Wu'la and Ya'rrun. So they understood what to do when it was their turn to stand watch.

One thing that was not expected, when they landed the yacht. Was that Planetary Defence insisted that Amblin-Elu, and the two women accompanying her, have proper id issued to them. Ludia had to calculate in her head, what their ages would be in standard years. They did not like to hear that they were so old. On their id, they were listed as residing on that planet, and employed by Amblin-Elu's School for gifted children. It turned out to be a good thing that this was done. After Amblin-Elu talked with the Sith Lord, he had his people hack into the planet's computer. They checked for anything they could find out about Amblin-Elu. Seeing that she was listed as a resident of that planet. They found out that there were others listed as being employed by the school, and they are all women. So the Sith Lord was satisfied with the information they gave him.

What the Sith Lord was not happy about, was Amblin-Elu refusing to let him come to the archeological site, to observe her and her students. Amblin-Elu told him that all her students are female. All their instructors are also all female. So to minimise the potential disruption to their schooling, she would only allow a female to come visit them. She assumed that they have female Sith Lords. The Sith Lord was embarrassed to say that they did not have any female Sith Lords at that time. But they do have quite a number of female Sith that have graduated their Academy. He agreed to send one of them in his place. He did ask about the archeological site? She told him that it appears to be a Rakata Laboratory. But slightly different from what has been discovered at other sites. There is also evidence that they are not the first one to find this sight. So if there had been any significant artifacts, they would be long gone. The Sith Lord asked her, what she expected to accomplish, if she knows that others have been there before her? She told him that it looks like this sight was not properly analysed. They are still expecting to find some artifacts. Enough that they can obtain some decent coin, when they sell them to the antique dealers on Nar Shaddaa. This helps to offset the costs associated with what they are doing. Including offering scholarships to some of their girls. The bonus would be if they could determine what the Rakata actually studied at this sight. But with important artifacts already removed, it is unlikely that they will be able to determine the type of research. Before breaking the call, the Sith Lord verified when and where one of their people can meet up with her, to be taken to their school's annex. He was surprised that they were willing to meet on the planet Mandalore. To the Sith Lord, this showed that this school has influence. But apart from this planet, there is no mention of them. None of their spies in Republic space, has heard of them. Giving more weight to their claim that they are not a Republic school.

The yacht was probably half way back to Kindell's World, by the time Krillgan in the Phoenix, picked up Ludia. She told him when they need to be on Mandalor to meet back up with her mother, and all the elders. Krillgan figured that they will have to enjoy the hospitality of the bounty hunter trio, for a few days, before the yacht arrives.

The Togruta families from Shili, were impressed that the Fenelar Phoenix had such good contacts, that they were able to land on Lianna's surface. They were grateful that they bypassed the rigorous screening, they would have encountered on the spacestation. Santhe Security still had to check them out. But because the crew of the Phoenix was with them, they all felt relaxed. They did not believe for one moment that they would be denied entry. Security did want to know, why all their ID's were so new? They did explain that they never had ID's before. It was not needed on Shili. Everyone there knew that they are Togruta. It seems that the rest of the galaxy is still learning, so they needed to get some ID. Security really liked their explanation, and let them proceed to the shuttle terminal.

There was quite the delegation of Togruta waiting for them to get off of the shuttle. They told them that they would have waited for them at Santhe Corporation's security gate. Until an elder explained to them that they would have needed to reserve an entire shuttle. Because of the number of people involved. They did stop at the Elegant You Dress Shop. So that the mothers of the grooms, could see the place where their daughters-in-law worked. After they were satisfied, the fathers and sons were allowed a quick peak, so that they could see the quality of the workmanship, which went into furnishing the dress shop.

From there they went on to the Togruta enclave. At the enclave, the parents of the grooms were presented with their own cloaks, to wear during the wedding ceremony. They had seen the cloaks that the brides' grandmothers wore on Shili. They also saw the cloaks that the brides' mothers, and their future brides wore while on Shili. They had admired the workmanship that went into creating such elegant pieces of clothing. So the grooms' mothers almost started crying when they were presented their own. They would have been too shy to ask for them. Coming from an insignificant village on Shili. They saw the emblem of their clan. They also noticed the emblem of their village. They wondered, where did they find that? What impressed them the most, was that every cloak was unique. It would be easy to spot which one is theirs.

They saw all the weaving looms in the Togruta's common room. They were surprised to see all the different species of women working on the looms. Not just Togruta women. They were told that there are women from every alien species on the planet represented in their Weaver's Guild. The majority of Guild Members are human, just like the population of the planet. They are now so large, that they have had to assign what days the individual Guild Members can come to the Togruta enclave. To make things easier for all members. They are going to purchase more looms, and set them up in the Nautolan's common room. The mothers were told that the material used in the brides wedding dresses were woven on their looms.

The dinner and dancing afterward was wonderful, befitting the welcome the wedding part felt since arriving. Ta'Yanna had a young Togruta female corral her. So that she did not approach any of the women that will be participating in the wedding ceremony. Ta'Yanna did not mind. She got to suck on her headtail, and also got to meet her daughter.

The next day everyone flew to the Nautolan Enclave, where they were well received, and the elders made the formal request for their people to be servers at the wedding banquet. Which the parents of the grooms readily agreed to. For Wu'la and Ya'rrun, this dinner was special. They got to introduce everyone from the Phoenix to their parents and siblings. Only disappointed that Kran and Elibet were not there, since they trained them.

The wedding did not happen right away. Shaak remembered how important it was, that her in-laws became comfortable with what the Togruta have on Lianna. So that they felt good about the lives their sons were going to have on this planet. They wanted their daughters' in-laws to feel the same way, before they surrendered their sons for the wedding. So it made for a nice buildup towards the wedding. It also gave the whole community a chance to get to know the young men, through the stories their parents shared about them every evening, and their lives growing up on Shili.

Krillgan told his family and crew, that he has no recollection of Shaak, Shaas, and Bandaa's wedding. Even though he was part of the wedding party. He was told by Shaak's father that no one knew where he was, until he was startled by the noise at the beginning of the feast, and started crying. Ta'Yanna wanted to know, where was he, that no one saw him? Krillgan told her that he was in the same place that Timrune is right now. Ta'Yanna, with big eyes, asked Rasha, if she was part of the wedding party? All the adults started to laugh. Rasha told her that she suspects that she was not born yet. She told Ta'Yanna, that she believes that her father was trying to tell her that he was in his mother's nursing dress. Krillgan agreed, telling them that he was only a few days old at the time.

When the wedding ceremony ended. Richard and Ta'Yanna wanted to know, why were they were not allowed to eat yet? Since everyone in the wedding party was eating. Krillgan told them to be patient. Though the ceremony is over, the wedding is not. They will be told when it is time for them to start celebrating. The children wanted to know what they were going to do, if the wedding is not over. Krillgan just patted their heads, and told them that it was something they will talk about when they are older. For now they just need to accept that the Togruta know what they are doing. This was not their first wedding in the enclave.

When the announcement was made, stating that the three couples are now husband and wife. The people cheered, and the music started. Timrune started crying, being startled by all the noise. Rasha had to bring him out of her dress and comfort him. Krillgan whispered to Ludia, that this was the noise that made him cry. Then he grabbed a big serving plate from off of the table, to start filling his plate. Richard and Ta'Yanna told him to remember to leave some room for his vegetables, and started laughing. Krillgan told Richard that the vegetables are in front of his plate. Maybe the Nautolans are trying to tell him something. Richard complained to his mother, that he can't eat it all. Ta'Yanna told him that she will help him. She likes her vegetables. Ludia told him to take some and pass it around. Just like his father is doing. But make sure it gets passed to his father, because he is running out of room on his plate.

When they were getting ready to leave the Togruta enclave, Shaak thanked Krillgan and Ludia for bringing their guests, and now taking them back. There is nothing they can do to thank them, except to keep inviting them back. This caused Krillgan to remember something very important. He told Shaak, that mother said yes. She also believes that it would look lovely on Queen Krinta. She was also supposed to let them know if Dreamarra does not have enough silk thread. She can arrange to get them some more. Shaak's initial reaction was to place her hands over her mouth. Then with tears in her eyes, she kissed him on both cheeks. Then she told Shaas and Bandaa, that they need to talk to the Nautolan cobbler, so that they will know when he will be ready to leave. Then they can let Madam Santhe know.

When they departed Lianna's atmosphere, and everyone was allowed to get out of their restraints, Grimm let everyone know that he will be getting off on Bill'dit's World, along with the passengers. He told Dranna that she was now the Phoenix's Engineer. He will only be her helper if she wants him. He told her that he will start packing his things up, and move out of her room. With tears in her eyes, she told him to stay where he is. They do not have the room to play musical cabins. Grimm then let everyone on the bridge know, to let Kran and Elibet know, that he will see them on Manaan. That is where they can say their goodbyes.

When they were approaching Mandalore, Krillgan and Ludia, let Richard and Ta'Yanna know, that they can sleep in their cabin, while they are away. They will meet back up with them on Kindell's World. They are to obey Aunt Rasha, and Uncle Tamrack, while on the ship. Then they need to obey Grandmother Andriel, and Grandfather Chitrah while waiting for them on the planet.

On Mandalore, Krillgan took Ludia's hand, as they walked to the bounty hunters hangar/warehouse. He told Ludia that it was something he should have been doing more often. Ludia agreed with him, but did not say anything. It felt good that he did it. The bounty hunters were delighted to see them, and introduced them to all their people. Letting the couple know, if they had any special skills, that they can take advantage of. They let all their people know, that they are the current owners of the Fenelar Phoenix, the pirate killer. They have done their part in maintaining that reputation. They told them how they embarrassed their current government, when they eliminated three Teroch Gunships. The Captain of the pirates' freighter admitted that they were all wannabe bounty hunters, but found pirating paid them more. The Government was forced to declare that no Mandalorian citizen is a pirate. Everyone knew that a large source of income for their government, was all the equipment they built for, and sold to pirates, and crime syndicates. So they all had a good laugh. They were happy to meet people that their bounty hunters respect.

After the introductions, they retreated to the bounty hunters office, to discuss what role they will be playing, when the female Sith lands on Mandalore. They were happy that Krillgan and Ludia were wearing their communication equipment. Time to tune it, so they are all on the same frequency.

Amblin-Elu was standing at the top of the yachts ramp. She had put two Morgukai statues at the base of the ramp, and was standing between the other two statues. She was wearing an outfit sewn for her by Mother Andriel. It was a copy of what Mother Andriel wore when she first came to Dathomir. In fact all the Sisters at the Rakata ruin were wearing something similar. Father Chitrah and the cobblers put many long hours in, to make sure that they all had the correct boot design to go with the outfits. The only unusual thing that Amblin-Elu was wearing, and she was not yet comfortable doing so, is Ludia's communication equipment. Something that was not noticeable, unless you were looking for it.

The bounty hunter and his two companions were standing on the pavement, waiting for the Sith's Fury to land. They had been warned by Mandalore traffic control she was descending, and assigned her the landing pad the bounty hunter designated.

The Singing Mountain Clan was attempting to do something extremely difficult. They were attempting to scan and connect with the Sith, without being line of sight. Yma and Krillgan were in one of the cabins, with the other elders all out of sight. Each awaiting their turn. Yma and Krillgan were connected with the Clan Mother, who would be directing their contact. As she was the only one who would see the Sith, and the only one to be seen by the Sith. When she first saw the Sith, she scanned her, herself. She used the communicator to warn Krillgan that she detected three foreign objects inside of her. But does not know what they are. Krillgan followed where she was guiding him using the force. He saw that the one object is in her stomach. Two identical objects were in her other two orifices. He contacted the Bounty Hunter, and told him about the three tracking beacons inside of her. He told the Bounty Hunter that one was in her stomach, the other two were in personal orifices. Krillgan was too embarrassed to say where. The three men smiled. They had a pretty good idea where they all are.

The Sith was surprised to see the Bounty Hunter and his companions, waiting to escort her to the armed yacht across the pavement. Where she saw a female archeologist, surrounded by what looked like four Morgukai. As she started walking down the ramp, the three suddenly pointed disrupters at her. They told her to remove all tracking beacons from her body. The Sith was surprised. She was told that the tracking beacons could only be spotted, when she went through a full body scanner. Something she was told to avoid. Apparently, the bounty hunter's equipment could detect it. She decided to test him and humour him. She used the force to bring up the one out of her stomach, and held it out to him.

"Are you satisfied?"

"We can strip you down right here, and remove them others ourselves, or you can go back into your ship and remove them yourself. I am sure that the people around the spaceport watching, would prefer that we employed the first option."

The Sith retreated into her ship. The first thing she did, is contact the Sith Lord in the ship that has been shadowing hers. She told him that they spotted the tracking beacons. She said that she did not go through a body scanner. She was still standing on her ramp, when the Bounty Hunter and his two assistants pointed disrupters at her. She also told the Sith Lord, that there are four Morgukai standing at the school's yacht. Two at the bottom of the ramp, and two at the top of the ramp. As soon as she steps between them, not only will she not be able to make contact with him using the force. She will lose the ability to connect with the force. The Sith Lord swore. This school's headmaster is more cunning than he thought. His only option is to follow their ship at a discrete distance. Something he promised that he would never do. He told her to go with them, and try and learn as much about them as possible. They may also have lied about not being the first ones at this Rakata ruin. If there are significant artifacts there, he wants them. What they find might shorten the war. It would also bring him one step closer to being on the Dark Council himself. He was already thinking about who was the weakest on the Dark Council. Who he would have to challenge to replace him.

The Sith removed the tracker beacons from her person, then straightened her clothing. She was told that the school did not object to her taking her lightsaber. She would have truly felt naked without it. When she stepped out of her ship, she asked the bounty hunter how strong is his scanning ability. He just told her that it was strong enough for his purposes. She asked him if he could tell, whether or not she was pregnant. He told her that if she behaved herself on this trip. He will tell her when she returns.

As the Sith walked towards the yacht, Yma and Krillgan were holding hands to share their force energy, and to better coordinate what they were doing. Yma touched the Sith's mind. Getting a stronger grip with each step that she took. So in the Sith's eyes, the statues were breathing. Krillgan touched her heart, and started slowing it down. Not very much, because it had started speeding up as she approached the ship. He wanted it slow enough, so she was no longer anxious. So she could convince herself that she was in control. They wanted her to peacefully enter a meditative state. By the time she reached the top of the ramp. She was completely under their control.

Amblin-Elu signalled the bounty hunters, so they brought the two statues aboard the ship. After they retreated, she raised the ramp. Ludia saw the indicator on her console that the ramp was rising. She started increasing power to the drives, at the same time as contacting Mandalorian traffic control, asking for clearance to depart. While she was doing that, Amblin-Elu picked up the Sith using the force. She turned her horizontal, and carried her like that to her cabin. There she gently laid her on her bed. Every time she turned her head, she would see one of the Morgukai bedposts. Believing that they kept her surrounded the whole trip. Amblin-Elu just watched her for a while, to make sure that everything was alright.

Krillgan let go of the Sith. Yma can hold her by herself for the next while. He would take over from her, before she showed signs of fatigue. Then one of the other elders would take over from him. For now, he will go around and let everyone know they were successful. The hard part was over.

Ludia kept the in-system drives at half their power, to make the Sith Lord believe that they were not a very fast ship. This will force him to put more distance between them. Or he might accidently knock them out of hyperspace. Then he would have the embarrassing predicament, of explaining what he was doing there. Ludia wanted to laugh. The Sith are just as predictable as the Nightsisters. The hard part will be losing him. From Mandalore they jumped to Phindar on the Salin Corridor. She was hoping that there would be enough traffic there so that they could lose him.

After the jump, Elibet was the first one to notice the large asteroid, and pointed it out to Ludia. Ludia used full power to get to it. A signature much more powerful than the Sith Lord would have detected from them in the Mandalore System. Hopefully the Sith Lord will believe that it came from another ship, and ignore it. While they were landing on the asteroid, Kran used his station to shut off all interior lights. With that observation window, any interior lights would give them away. Then the Sisters tried doing something they never tried before. They combined together to try and make their ship seem small. So even if the Sith Lord tried detecting them using the force, he would not be able to. So they all stood around and waited.

When the Sith Lord entered the system. He started flying around the system, like he was looking for something. Then he raced off to another section of the system, then jumped to hyperspace. It looked like he jumped towards Columex, on the Perlemian Trade route. So they jumped towards Botajef on the Hydian Way. Ludia landed on a couple of planets, just to make sure that no one was following them. Before making her way to Dathomir.

When they landed near the ruin, it was Yma and Krillgan that had to bring her out of her meditation. Amblin-Elu had positioned her at the top of the ramp. Then proceeded down the ramp. To the Sith, it was like she woke up out of a dream. She looked around, but did not see any Morgukai. The Sith walked down the ramp, and asked Amblin-Elu were the Morgukai went? Amblin-Elu told her that they don't hang around their site. They are not interested in the Rakata, since they were force users. They believe that it should all remain buried.

Amblin-Elu showed the Sith to her tent. She apologized, that they do not have any running water at their camp. Everything still needs to be carried in. She showed her where they store their water. Because it is all carried in, it is also rationed. Even for her as the headmaster. While they were talking, the Sith saw the yacht raise the ramp, and take off. Their goes her only means of taking a hot shower. The Sith asked Amblin-Elu why her ship left? Amblin-Elu reminded her, that she told her while they were on the ship, that it needs to go get some fresh fruits and vegetables. They are starting to run short.

The dining area was right next to where the water is stored. So they went inside. The Sith noticed a number of different ages amongst the all-female kitchen staff. Amblin-Elu told her that everyone here pitches in for meal preparation and clean up. Because she is a guest, they will not make her wash the dishes. But if she has any interesting recipes she would like to share, the instructors and students would not mind her help. The people in the kitchen waved, when they saw the two people in the dining area. The Sith had to confirm that there is no kitchen staff. The instructors and students cook the food. Amblin-Elu reminded her that they all take their turn, the rest of the instructors and students are in their classroom, inside the ruins themselves. Before heading to the ruins, Amblin-Elu pointed out where their latrine is. They had to study the area for a while, to determine which direction the prevailing winds blow. In order to set up their latrine. A good way to ruin dinner, is to have the wind shift, and blow the smell from the latrine, towards the dining area.

Amblin-Elu then led the Sith to the Rakata ruin. She pointed out that only the back half of the structure is still standing. But it seemed stable, so they felt it was safe to use. They converted the Rakata lab, into their classroom. Amblin-Elu took her to what they believed was the front of the structure. She pointed out the various pits in the floor. She told the Sith that it looks like the Rakata set some traps at the front of this building. Something that is unusual for their labs. When they actually start work on the building itself, the traps will be a high priority for them. The components of the Rakata traps bring good money from the antique dealers. Especially, if they have all the pieces. So that they can recreate a trap.

The Sith wanted to know why the traps were not their first priority? Amblin-Elu told her, that bringing running water to their camp is their number one priority. They may be here for a number of years. So they have to set their priorities accordingly. They found a natural spring in the hills. Amblin-Elu pointed in the direction of some small mountains. She told the Sith that they are going to design and build the aqueduct, that will bring a portion of the spring waters to them. This is all part of this year's school curriculum. As they approached the back of the building. They heard some young ladies giving reports on the ground along the aqueduct route, they were supposed to test. The first few said that their area is bedrock. There would be no problem bringing the aqueduct through their area. The one young lady said that the ground in her area is shale. It is unstable, so they will have to go around it. Then it sounded like someone drawing a dotted line on a chalkboard. An instructor stood up, and assigned some young ladies to check the ground in tentative bypass area, the following day. Then they heard the dinner bell. People started pouring out of the lab area. All the young ladies were all smiles, with some saying hello as they went by. After they left, Amblin-Elu took the Sith into the lab. They were using the one lab wall as a chalkboard, with chunks of soft limestone, as chalk. Amblin-Elu told the Sith, that they knew the Rakata did their research this way. It gives a sense of realism to their work. Rather than using tablets. The Sith saw two drawings on the wall. One looked like a sideways cut of the terrain, between the natural spring and the camp. With elevations marked at regular intervals. The bottom drawing looked like the birds eye view of the same terrain, with the proposed route of the aqueduct. They saw where bedrock was indicated, as well as where the shale was found, with the dotted line showing the need to bypass it.

Amblin-Elu suggested that they get to the dining area, if they do not want to fight over scraps.

They let the Sith walk around after dinner. They knew that there was not much daylight left. But she still managed to find the remains of the burnt out Whuffa Worm.

They played with the Siths mind, while she was in camp. What she thought was one night's rest. Was actually two or three days. While she was in this state, they had the statues in her tent surrounding her bed. So if she opened her eyes, she would think the Morgukai were there. So what she thought was a few days, was really a couple of cycles.

The Sith had noticed what looked like Jedi drawings on two doors. Amblin-Elu told her that they were just storage closets. The Sith snuck back after dinner with a crudely made torch. When she entered what the headmaster called a storage closet, she found all sorts of devices, for restraining Jedi. These were all pieces that she learnt about in the Sith Academy. She saw that they had the means to restrain from half a dozen, to a dozen Jedi. Amblin-Elu appeared in the doorway. She told the Sith that they teach their students to always be prepared. They have this in case some unwelcome Jedi show up. First they restrain them, to find out all they know. Then if necessary, they kill them. It is very important to protect the site from everyone. The Sith asked what was on the door? Amblin-Elu was surprised that she could not read it. She told her that they are the Kwa symbols for Ashla. The ones who serve the light, otherwise known as Jedi. The other door has the Kwa symbols for Bogan. The ones who serve the dark, otherwise known as the Sith. The Sith wanted to go see what was in there. They found the room empty, except that in the torch stand on the wall, was a stick. There was a string tied to the one end of the stick. Hanging from the string was a root vegetable. Amblin-Elu almost burst out laughing when she saw it. She knew that this was one of the methods used to train a Brackaset, to become a beast of burden. The Sith wanted to know why this room was empty? Amblin-Elu told her that all the instructors and students know that she is a Sith. They asked her permission to distribute the pieces throughout the camp. So that they can restrain her in case she becomes unruly. They have heard stories about how belligerent some Sith can get. For their peace of mind, she agreed with them. That is why the room is empty, except for the present one of the students left her.

The next time the Sith was awake, Amblin-Elu took her upon a sled that Grimm and Dranna built, while they were waiting for the yacht to be refurbished and painted. They found two damaged speeder bikes, and built a frame on them that people could stand on and control. It requires one pilot, and can easily carry four passengers, and only travels at a moderate speed.

The Sith did not know that it was Ludia that was piloting the sled. She took them to the place where they battled all the animals. They got off the sled and the Sith went to the bone pile. When she touched a bone, it crumpled into dust. Amblin-Elu pointed to a number of burnt out stumps. She pointed out to the Sith, some stumps that looked like the tree trunk had been sliced off, before it was burnt. She asked the Sith, what would make that type of cut? The Sith immediately replied, lightsaber. Amblin-Elu told her that they were thinking the same thing. Whoever was there before them, used lightsabers, then tried to hide that they had been there, by burning the island to the ground. The Sith under her breath, said Jedi. She then asked the headmaster how long ago this may have happened. Amblin-Elu pointed out that the grasses are well established. Some of the seeds are edible. That is what their morning's porridge was made out of. She then pointed out the seedlings that had started to grow along the stream. Amblin-Elu told her that if she was to guess, it would probably take around one hundred standard years, for the island to naturally reach this state. The Sith swore. That would be around the beginning of the Great War. They did not have their spy network in place yet. So they would have no record of Jedi discoveries from that time period. The only records from that time, would have been in the temple on Corusant, and the Sith burnt it to the ground to force the peace treaty. So now they may never know.

The next time she was awake, Amblin-Elu asked her, if she had seen enough? If she has, the yacht was ready to take her back to Mandalore. The yacht was just as she had seen it on Mandalore, with two Morgukai standing at the bottom of the ramp, and two standing at the top of the ramp. Again, Yma and Krillgan worked together to bring her to a meditative state. This time she was only half way up the ramp, when Yma had her completely under control. Amlin-Elu had to react quickly to keep her from falling over, and destroying her mental state. After laying the Sith on her bed, she went and retrieved the red statues, and put them in the storage closet. As soon as Ludia noticed the ramp was closing, she took off. No hassles with traffic control on this planet.

It was an uneventful trip back to Mandalore. Ludia made sure that they approached from the Phindar System, and kept the in-system drives at half power. It was not hard for Ludia to spot the Sith Lord's Fury, sitting on one of Mandalore's two moons. They parked the yacht, in the same place they did last time. The bounty hunters were waiting just beyond the ramp. To them it looked like the Sith suddenly woke up, and she had to hold onto the other lady, as they came down the ramp. To keep herself steady. She seemed okay as the escorted her to her ship. As she stopped to lower her ramp. The Bounty Hunter told her that she is pregnant, with twins. Then walked away. She stared at the bounty hunter. Stopping the ramp in the middle of opening.

When she regained her composure, she finished lowering the ramp. Then boarded the ship. She contacted the Sith Lord right away, and told him that the Bounty Hunter said she was pregnant, with twins. Not the response the Sith Lord was expecting. He asked her, if she knew where they had taken her? She told him that she suspects that it was either in the Si'klaata Cluster, or someplace nearby, because of the presence of the Morgukai. She reminded him that they are not mercenaries, and rarely leave Hutt Space. They were practicing their force magic on her, the whole time she was there. She also told the Sith Lord that it looks like the Jedi were there about a hundred years before the school was, and tried to hide their tracks, by burning down the island. She told him about the burnt out Whuffa Worm carcass she discovered. As well as the evidence of a great slaughter of animals. The only dark force energy she detected was in the Jedi restraints she found. The lack of dark force energy at a Rakata ruin, is another sign that the Jedi had been there. The Sith Lord told her that he was expecting a full, detailed report from her, when they return to Dromund Kaas.

After reading the report, the Sith Lord told the Dark Council that this school was friend to neither the Jedi or the Sith. It was safe to let Richard Djo inherit the Radcliff Ranch on Yitabo.

The Sith Government asked about the scanning capability that the Bounty Hunter hired by the school, had in his helmet. Since he claimed that the Sith was pregnant with twins, which their medical staff confirmed. The Mandalore Government told the Sith Government, that most bounty hunters are very protective of their equipment's capabilities. They did send a government representative to talk with the Bounty Hunter. He let the rep try on his helmet. So he could see for himself that he had no special scanner. The rep asked about the Sith's claim, that he knew that she was pregnant with twins. The Bounty Hunter told him, that she asked him, if he could tell whether or not she was pregnant? He told her that she would tell her when she returns. He watched her carefully, when she left, and when she returned. He decided to take a chance, and told her she was pregnant. Because she is a female Sith, and was probably forced to have sex with a number of male Sith. Odds are, that if she is pregnant, she was going to have twins. So that is what he told her. The government rep had a good laugh. He told the Bounty Hunter that he should try his observation powers, gambling in the Hutt casinos. The Bounty Hunter told him that his companions told him the same thing. He always assumed that they were trying to get rid of him, and take over. Which made the rep laugh again. When he returned to his office, he asked his boss, how do you tell the Sith, that his scanning ability, is just him being observant?

Ya'rrun liked the sled that Grimm and Dranna made for the Phoenix. It was just what was needed for the places where there are no porter droids. He also liked giving the children from the village, rides on the sled. Until the scary woman told him not to. It is not a toy. The children need to use their own feet. Then if a child asked her, she would pick them up, and throw them in the air, higher than any roof in the village. She seemed to be able to control their fall, so they landed safely in her hands, and placed them on the ground. Why does she get to have fun with the children, and he can't?

When Krillgan heard Ya'rrun saying this to Wu'la. He asked Ya'rrun where he was giving the children there rides. Ya'rrun told him that he took them outside the village. Krillgan asked him what protection he was using, against predators. Ya'rrun told him that he did not encounter any predators. Krillgan told him that he is very fortunate. You do not have to worry about predators when you are with Rancor. When you are not, and you do not have a Sister with you. It is only a matter of time, before a predator builds up the nerve to attack you. What the Clan Mother did, is use a subtle form of stopping a child from riding on an unprotected sled. So they do not get eaten. He is not a member of the clan. So if he wants to be eaten, the Clan Mother will not stop him.

Now Ya'rrun is afraid to take the sled off of the Phoenix on Kendill's world. Unless he was riding with a Rancor caravan.

It was time to leave Dathomir once again. It was important to get Richard to Yitabo, so he doesn't miss any school. Ludia wants to take the yacht, but Krillgan wants to get the Givin to upgrade it. He likes Dranna's idea of having all the gun turrets connected to VTS on the bridge. So no one has to run for a gun turret. It would allow the top gun turret to be positioned slightly further back, since it does not need internal access. It would be in a better position to protect the ship's drives. The side gun turrets would not need to be accessed from the cabins, so the cabins can be returned to their original use. She also suggested that some turbo lasers be mounted just under the bridge, but not visible from the observation window. So like on the Phoenix, the pilot would be able to shoot what is in front of him, with some movement of the gun turrets. They could also upgrade the hyperspace drive, to the fastest one available on the market. Since they no longer need the slow hyperspace drive, when it was being used by the school. Then there is the need to repaint the yacht, so it was not obvious as being the ship that was on Mandalore. After all that trouble, they should give it its own name. Richard thought that it should have the same colour pattern as the songbird that nests in the berry bushes on Yitabo. It has a dark green back, with black and yellow speckles. It has a bright orange chest, with the same black and yellow speckles. He drew what he thought the ship should look like. Ta'Yanna thought that if it looks like a songbird, it should be called "Songbird". Ludia liked that name.

It was decided that Ludia and the children would go to Yitabo aboard the Fenelar Phoenix. When they get off on Yitabo, Rasha and Timrune can have the Captain's Cabin. With Tamrack staying in the First Officer's cabin. Since it was starting to get crowded with the three of them on one bed. Kran and Elibet will fly the Songbird to Yag'Dhul, so that they can do all the upgrades that Dranna suggested, including upgrading the observatory windows to transpirasteel, with a light sensitive coating. So no one goes blind if a ship explodes in front of them.

Kran and Elibet agreed to retire to the yacht, since they would then be spending most of their time on Yitabo, where they can pretend to be Richard's bodyguards.

Krillgan agreed to escort them to Yag'Dhul. If they are attacked by pirates. Elibet would fly the yacht, Kran would climb into the top gun turret, to protect the drives, and Krillgan in his Starfighter would take care of the pirates. Once the upgrades are completed on the Songbird. Kran and Elibet should be able to fly by themselves to Yitabo. If they are attacked by pirates, they will be able to control all gun turrets from the bridge, so will not need anyone's help. Krillgan told Kran and Elibet, that he was sure that Hyperbolic would agree to fly them to Manaan, where Grimm was waiting for them. He would not be surprised, if Hyperbolic had his own people fly the Songbird to Manaan, when all the upgrades are finished. It would be a nice way for them to verify that all systems are working properly, before they turn it over. Kran and Elibet were hoping that that would be the case. Otherwise they will have a very boring wait on Yag'Dhul.


	8. Chapter 8

©2018

Krillgan felt disorientated, and was trying to remember why they entered this system? Then he remembered. They picked up a distress beacon's signal, with an embedded force signal. That could only mean it is a Jedi distress signal. They are close to Sith Space, so they can expect unwanted company. He instructed the Phoenix to stay put at the edge of the system, until he determines what triggered the signal. What he could not understand is why the crew were all on the bridge watching, like it was a festive occasion. Elibet, Kran, and Rasha were even dressed as if they are going gambling in a casino. At least Grimm is acting his normal self, at least until Krillgan saw him wave. Krillgan was hoping that they don't have a gas leak aboard ship. Since that could account for the strange way he felt, and the crew acting off. He sure hopes that a Sith Fury does not show up. He does not believe he could take them on, with the single laser cannon he has on his stub wing of his Davaab Starfighter. As he approaches the planet where the signal is coming from, he spots the Jedi's Defender Class Corvette, but the signal is not coming from it. It appears to be coming from that old Jedi Temple.

He parks his starfighter next to the Jedi Defender, and scans it out of habit, for life force. Nothing! He starts climbing up the side of the temple, since he was told that you only enter them from the top. Presumably to prevent non-force users from entering. He wonders if their might be some stairs around that the Jedi use. He doesn't know, because he has never been in a Jedi Temple before.

It least there is a hole in the top, and some stairs leading down into the temple. Krillgan is surprised and disappointed with how barren it looks inside. He was hoping that there would have been painted murals depicting Jedi Knights at their moment of victory in a battle. Or peaceful landscapes that you could look at and meditate. It was not even that well lit. He could barely see the two men standing on the floor of the temple. He also had trouble detecting them in the force. It was almost like they were half way to death. But they are standing there looking at him. Not lying unconscious on the floor. The two men bow to him, and thank him for coming. They tell him that he is safe now. There is no reason for him to continue to wear his armour. When they reach towards him, as if to help him out of his armour, it suddenly starts glowing purple. Krillgan could not remember his bounty hunter armour doing that before.

Krillgan asks, "If it is safe here, why did you activate the distress beacon?"

The two men look at each other, then look at Krillgan. Then one of them speaks. "We were responding to a call, about a man being in distress. He claimed that someone was after him, wishing to do him great harm. Only he did not know who would want to do this to him. He begged for our protection. We told him, that the only way we could protect him, was to place him in one of our cells on our ship. When we activated the cells electromagnetic cage, a phantom appeared in the cell. He was in the man, while at the same time larger than the man. The man was obviously possessed. The phantom demanded that he be let free. Then he proceed to shake our entire ship. We tried talking to the phantom, while at the same time flying here. Since we had no experience handling this type of situation. The phantom would not communicate what he wanted. Then proceed to attack us, even though it was trapped in the cell. So we abandoned the ship, and entered the temple. That is when we activated the distress beacon."

"You claimed that we are safe in here. Why do you believe that?"

"Can't you feel the force energy emanating from the walls of this temple?"

That was the problem. Krillgan could not feel any force energy, except in the armor he is wearing. Just like he could not feel any life energy in their ship. So if there is a possessed man aboard, he is dead. The two men in front of him also have weak life force energy. Where the Jedi he has met, have all had very strong life force energy. So he does not believe these two men are Jedi.

Krillgan decided that he need to go consult with the Voss. To see if he should even get involved with this situation. He told the two men, that he was leaving to go talk with some friends. Maybe they know how to help them. The two men pleaded that he not go. It was dangerous outside the temple. When they saw that they could not dissuade him, they changed their tactics. They asked him to share one meal with them, before he leaves. They reached for his helmet, to help him take it off, but again his bounty hunter armour glowed purple. Krillgan declined the offer, and started exiting the temple. Only to suddenly find himself outside.

It was strange that he did not notice that he was now parked beside a Sith Fury, rather than a Jedi Defender. He still instinctively reached in with the force, but could not detect any life force within.

It seems that he fell asleep before jumping to hyperspace. The next thing he knows, he is landing at the Voss-Ka spaceport, without his usual greetings from the Voss traffic controller, or the Gomack traffic controller. He wonders why the Voss Mystic is not there to greet him. As he walks across the spaceport, he suddenly sees half a dozen Voss acolytes charging towards him, with their lightsabers drawn. Only he suspects they are not Voss. He has never seen a Voss with a lightsaber. Their eyes are also wrong. They all have human eyes. Krillgan is also now aware that he is not wearing his bounty hunter armour. But the custom armour Bill'dit made for him. He activated his armour, and warned the pretenders, that their lightsabers are ineffective against what he has on. If they do not disperse, he will be forced to pull out his blaster pistol, and start shooting. He chuckled inside when he said that. Knowing that blaster pistols are useless against lightsabers. Because they just stood there, he did pull out his blaster pistol and shot one of them. He did not know who was more surprised, when the pretend Voss fell over, with a burn mark on his chest. The other pretend Voss gathered around him, and bent down to minister to him. One of them turned to him, and told him to leave. He was no longer welcome there. So Krillgan put his pistol back in his holster, and walked back to his Mantas-5.

After taking off, he saw an Infinite Gate open in the system. Only it was not what he was used to seeing. It looked more like the one Ta'Yanna had drawn for him. He approached it, then suddenly it disappeared. He was also now flying the custom starfighter the Cereans built for him. The one that would be classified as a gunship, because of how powerful it is.

Krillgan returned to the planet to land on it. Only it was not Voss. It was the planet he had landed on, when he first started feeling strange. He landed where he had before. Only there was no Jedi Defender, or Sith Fury. There were other ships. Some would be classified as single pilot gunships, like Plug-6's. Others were starfighters, with hyperspace drives. There was also no Jedi Temple. There were ruins of buildings built for giants. He also detected multiple weak life forces. He pulled his blaster pistol, and cautiously made his way through the ruins.

Krillgan saw the humanoid beings kneeling around one of their own. The only thing that differentiated them from humans, was the tendril that came out at each cheek bone. It seems that everyone took turns sticking their tendrils up the nose of the one lying in their midst. Probably the one he shot when he thought he was on Voss. At least he now knows that none of them are force users. Even though they all seem to wear the brown cloak, and it appears that they all have lightsabers.

Krillgan confronted them, asking what was going on. He certainly caught them by surprise. It was when they turned to look at him, that he saw that some were female. Most drew blaster pistols and fired at him. At least one had a disruptor. The force warned Krillgan to duck behind the ferroconcrete wall. It was a good thing he did. Because the disruptor blew a hole in the wall about a meter in diameter, and more than a third of a meter deep, at its deepest point. They had all scattered. Leaving their dead companion. Krillgan chased after them, as they were all heading in the direction of the starfighters. When Krillgan had a clean shot he took it. Taking out three more before they reached their ships. As soon as Krillgan saw his starfighter he touched it with the force. He did this because as soon as each person lifted off, they turned their ship, and started shooting at his. Until they noticed that their laser blasts were just bouncing off. He suspects that some of them may have damaged their comrades' ships in the process. Krillgan thought he counted six ships taking off. He was glad he only had his Starfighter go to standby, and not power down. So as soon as he jumped into his cockpit he was off, with the cockpit still closing. It looked like four gunships and two starfighters were ahead of him. Three starfighters and one gunship remained on the surface. Krillgan went after the largest group of ships first. They were fast, but he was faster. Krillgan also duplicated his ship, so he had two wingman. If he could help it, he wasn't letting any of them get away. It looks like none of them were interested in fighting him. Knowing their laser shots would just bounce off his ship. He fired every time a ship came within range of his lasers. He took out the three gunships and one starfighter in the group he was chasing. Then turned around and went after the second group. He fired as the gunship was jumping to hyperspace. So he does not know if he got it or not.

Krillgan relaxed, and let his duplicates disappear. He knows that the aliens used some sort of mind control on him. So he wanted to reach for the last real memories. To help him, he asked the astrometric droid, what system they are in? The astrometric droid told him that this is the Boz Pity System. He confirmed that the planet he landed on is also called Boz Pity. That he had landed next to one of their dead cities. Krillgan then asked if he had asked it to jump to this system by name. The astrometric droid told him that he did not name this system. When they reached the Yitabo system, he said he felt something, and asked that they jump to the next system. So they jump to Chalacta. He still felt something, so they jumped to Ilos, then Ilos Minor. In the Ilos Minor System, he had them change direction, then jump to Tal Nami. From there they jumped to Alee, then Boz Pity.

Krillgan told the droid, that he wanted to return to Yitabo. The droid told him that he will enter the figures for them to jump to Ilos Minor. Than from that system, they can jump to Yitabo. Krillgan told it to do it, because he was suddenly very tired and needed to sleep.

When Krillgan woke up, he did wonder why he saw the original crew of the Fenelar Phoenix, when the aliens where trying to control his mind.

When approaching Yitabo, he was surprised that traffic control denied his request to land next to the Radcliff ranch house. The traffic controller told him that Kenny was sending the droid limo to pick him up. He will understand why, when he reaches the ranch house.

Krillgan saw that there is construction going on, all around the ranch house. He found out that Kenny wants the Songbird parked next to the ranch house. So he is building a landing pad. The landing pad will be the same color pattern as the top of the Songbird. So it will be hard for the spy satellite to tell whether the Songbird is there or not. Kenny is also planning to plant berry bushes around the landing pad. He wants more than one variety, but has not yet decided on which ones. The children were excited to hear about the berry bushes, and were both secretly hoping that this would encourage their father to be with them during berry season. The other thing Kenny was thinking of doing, was placing a netting over the landing pad. Making it almost impossible for the spy satellite to tell whether the Songbird was there or not. Richard exercised his authority as the ranch's inheritor. Telling Kenny that he can only use a netting that the songbirds nesting in the berry bushes, would not become tangled in it.

The other construction is Ludia's idea. She wants a room where they can practice martial arts. They had started to do it outside, until Kenny mentioned the spy satellite. She also wants a conservatory, where Richard can practice playing the musical instrument, he decides upon. Kenny was hoping that it will also be where Ta'Yanna can listen to her favorite song. When she discovered that the computer recorded the concert, she keeps asking the computer to play her song over and over again, all day long. Ludia promised Kenny, that they will put more music in the computer's memory. So he can play music he likes. Then they will tell Ta'Yanna that the adults get the first choice of music in the area of the ranch house where they are. So Ta'Yanna will get used to playing her music, only when no adults are around. Kenny asked if hours of silence qualifies as the music he listens to. Ludia thought it would be a good idea. It might be something she will want to listen to herself. The other things they were including in the addition, was more bedrooms, for Richard's tutors. That way they can have a music instructor, and a science teacher at the ranch house at the same time. Maybe even an art instructor. But no nude models. Since the music conservatory, would also double as an art studio.

Krillgan was also reassured, that once all the construction was finished, he could park his starfighter next to the house. He just cannot park it in the garden. Ludia also wants an expanded garden. Ludia was hoping to bring some of the foods they grow on Dathomir to Yitabo. Since she will be spending a lot of time on the planet. She was also hoping to grow some of Killgan's healing plants. So he always has fresh plants to make up his ointment.

When Krillgan started describing what happened to him, Kenny went into Rudy's office, which is now Ludia's office, and will be Richard's classroom. He called up a picture of an Anzat, and asked him if this is the alien species he encountered? Krillgan said it was, and glanced at the species description.

The Anzat are the deadliest, and least understood species in the galaxy. They are human in appearance, standing on average 1.7 meters. Their skin has a greyish hue, and they have bulbous noses. So they were first thought to be heavy drinkers. They have no natural biorhythm. So day or night, has no meaning to them. They also have no pulse. So medical science does not know how their circulation system works. (Krillgan believes that this is why they have a weak life force.) They are natural predators, with their prey being other sentient species. They possess two prehensile proboscises, which they keep coiled in their cheek pockets, only extending them for feeding on their prey. (Krillgan believes that these are the tendrils he saw. If they can keep them hidden in their cheeks, than they will be a much harder predator to detect.) The Jedi believe that the Anzat mind control, is a manipulation of the Force. (Krillgan is not sure he agrees with them. He did not detect them using the force, while they were using their mind control on him. He does agree that their mind control is stronger the closer they are to the victim.) Once a victim is in the Anzat's power, they uncoil their proboscises, and insert them in their victim's nostrils, to suck out brain matter. They call this meal "soup, luck", or the "Sea of Memory". It is believed that once they start feeding this way, they become addicted to it. An experienced Anzat can keep their victim alive for multiple feedings. Feasting on the fear and terror the victim feels, each time they feed. The Anzat live long lives, with their youth only reaching puberty at approximately one hundred standard years. They often act as patrons of the arts, with a few contributing their own works. What they are, are the galaxy's deadliest assassins.

From what Krillgan shared, Kenny believes that Krillgan stumbled upon an Anzat Assasins Guild. Where they train there assassins. Because Anzat are loners. They do not like coming together, except to mate and train. Fortunately, Krillgan kept his helmet on, so they could not feed on him. He was probably much stronger in the mind then they could have imagined. Already have so many interesting memories in one who is still quite young. So they were never able to gain complete control over him, and induced contradictory images because of that.

Krillgan told Ludia, that when it is time to hire an art instructor, make sure that they have a strong life force. So that she does not hire an Anzat by mistake.

Richard did take advantage of his parents' presence, in a way they were not expecting. He had them brush all the Nerfs. The Nerfs will not let children approach, so Richard and Ta'Yanna had to watch them from a distance. Which was fine, because they did not stink, just the parents. The seamstress in town let Kenny and Krillgan take all the equipment that Emily used, for processing the nerf wool. She also had the recipe Emily used for cleaning the wool. The Weavers Guild took over cleaning and processing all the Nerf wool that Krillgan and Ludia collected. All Guild members had nerf wool towels in their homes, as well as comfortable house coats for every member of their family. They also made sure that everyone in the Radcliff ranch house, also had towels and housecoats. Ludia was also able to give a set to her mother. Warning her not to wear it outside when it rains.

Krillgan was still on Yitabo when Kran and Elibet arrived with Songbird. They had to use a farm skiff, as well as the limousine, to take everyone to the spaceport to see it. Kenny liked that it did look like a giant songbird. He also liked that it was much more deadly than it looked. He did suggest, that the next time they take it in for an upgrade, they install a missile launcher in its belly. He liked that all the gun turrets were controlled from the bridge. That when they were in rest mode, it looked like the barrels were resting against the hull of the ship, so you did not notice it. He also asked that the next time they fly it to the Wookiee settlement, he be allowed to come along. He expected that the view through their observatory will be spectacular. He also complemented Ludia and Elibet, with how lovely all the cabins looked inside. This was a ship fully capable of transporting royalty. He also wondered where they purchased their liqueurs. The one tasted like it was distilled Singing Mountain Fruit Wine. Very nice to have when relaxing after a meal.

When everyone returned to the ranch house, Kran and Elibet announced that all the Ambassadors on Manaan are now married. It turns out that their Shaak is a gifted matchmaker. They described how Shaak lifted the male Togruta out of a deep depression, by convincing him that not only could he avenge his companions, by killing the akul that killed his companions. He could also have a life, after it was dead. Telling him about a beautiful Togruta female on Manaan, who had taken two Twi'Lek females, as her companions. The male Togruta, Hm'Basha, trained diligently, and did everything that Shaak told him. When he arrived on Manaan, after killing the akul. He found the Togruta female to be exactly as Shaak described her. He was very surprised to find out that his Chask had never met Shaak. Their friend Talmi told them that it must have been the crew of the pirate killer that described her to Shaak, because Shaak is listed as one of their friends, who is allowed access to their suite.

It seems like Shaak had other connections. Like the Twi'Lek Chief on Lianna. A man respected on Ryloth. Since a lot of Twi'Lek Chiefs on Sith Empire planets, have tried to copy what he has achieved with his organisation. He contacted Ryloth. So they sent some nice Twi'Lek men to Manaan, as possible suitors for the two Twi'Lek Ambassadors. Some not so nice Twi'Lek men also accompanied them. Also hoping to be suitors. The Selkith did not like it, and put their foot down. Telling the Ambassadors that only two of the suitors can stay. The others were a security risk. The two Twi'Lek Ambassadors were forced to choose. Chask also had to get involved. Telling her two companions to choose the nice ones. Otherwise, she might kill them. Placing a strain on their relationship. They took her advice, and it looks like they chose the right men.

When Mowa saw that her friends all had boyfriends. She asked Talmi if she could go to Cathar, to see if she could also find a potential mate. It looks like she found one, because all four Ambassadors were married in the same ceremony, with the Selkith Ambassador that they are friends with, conducting the ceremony.

Kran showed them that he had a memory stick, which the elder gave him. It is a recording of the wedding ceremony. Everyone found a comfortable place to sit, with Ta'Yanna sitting on Papa's lap, and Mama sitting right beside them. Kenny plugged the memory stick in the house computer, and asked it to play the wedding.

Ta'Yanna noticed that Mama had tears in her eyes, and was wiping them a lot. Ta'Yanna quietly asked Papa, "Why is Mama crying?"

"Mama is crying because she is happy."

"Do you also cry when you are happy?"

"Sometimes! In fact, you brought tears to my eyes, onetime."

"When did I do that?"

"The first time you gave me a hug. Because your hugs are special."

Ta'Yanna hugged Papa, and told him that she loves him. She then leaned over and hugged Mama. She told Mama that she loves her. Both her parents hugged her back, telling her that they love her. They also kissed her when they hugged her. Ta'Yanna was happy to see a tear in Papa's eye, as they continued watching the wedding.

Ludia now believes that Krillgan also has the Devaronian wanderlust. Only it is not as strong in him, as it is in Erin. The day after they saw the wedding, Krillgan announced that it was time for him to pay a visit to the wannabe Sith Lord. So he needs to hook up with the Phoenix, and hire some mercenaries. He had Kenny send them a message, to contact the ranch house, and mark that it is not urgent. So they do not panic when they get it.

When they did call back. He found out where they were in their trade route, so he knew where best to intercept them. In was decided that it would be best if they hooked up in the Lianna System. That way they only have to ask permission for only one ship to land. Krillgan did ask Kenny if the house computer made a copy of the memory stick, in case Elibet and Ludia want to watch it again. He wants to take the memory stick to Lianna, so that they can watch it at the Togruta enclave. Ludia reminded him, that they do not have a computer at the Togruta Enclave. She also believes, that Shaak's computer could not make an image large enough, for everyone to see. Krillgan thanked her for reminding him. He was sure that the Togruta knew someone that has the computer they need. When she asked who? Krillgan told her, "The Twi'Lek Chief!" Ludia smiled, she was sure that the Chief would want to see it as well.

After putting his starfighter in Cargo Bay 1, Krillgan accepted a hug from everyone. He whispered into Rasha's ear that she is pregnant again. Rasha asked him, how far along was she? He told her, that he suspected that it was less than 14 days. He reminded her that it is early, so she needs to be careful. She needs to do everything that Ludia told her to do. She kissed Krillgan on the cheek, then she jumped over to Tamrack, and hugged and kissed him. She told him that Krillgan just told her that she is pregnant. Tamarack just looked at Krillgan. Krillgan looked at Rasha. He told her, that he was sure that Ludia told her, No bouncing around, or jumping. No Martial Arts either. Only modified exercises for her. He reminded Rasha that most women will not tell anyone, until after the first month. Since there is a high probability that something could happen, and she could lose the child. Rasha told Krillgan that nothing will happen to her, she has him to look after her.

After landing on Lianna, Krillgan contacted the dress shop. He asked the young lady that answered it, if he could talk to Shaak. The young lady recognised him, and told him that it would only be one moment. When Shaak came on, Krillgan told her that she might want to contact the Twi'Lek Chief, to see if he has the equipment to show this in the Togruta common room. Holding up the memory stick. He suggested that the Chief might also be interested in watching it. Shaak asked him, what is on it? Krillgan told her that it is a wedding on Manaan. Shaak told Krillgan that she will contact her father, and meet up with him in front of the Twi'Lek enclave. She asked Krillgan, when will they be coming? He told her that they will be on their way, as soon as they finish unloading everything.

One of the Cerean researchers approached Krillgan, as soon as he got off the communicator, at the spaceport. She asked him, if they were going to visit the Togruta? Krillgan told her that they were leaving shortly. But it would not be the usual celebration. He also suspected that there would be at least one male Twi'Lek there. She asked Krillgan, what would the other difference be? Krillgan told her that they would be watching this, holding up the memory stick. He then told her that it is a wedding on Manaan. Shaak knows some of the people involved. The honor wife told Krillgan, that all the wives would be interested in seeing it. She is not sure if their husband would be interested. So she will go ask him right now.

It turned out that he was not that interested in watching a wedding. He was interested in how this evening would be different than the others. So he agreed to go. He also suspected that this will be the closest that he will ever be to a male Twi'Lek. He also believed that it will be a non-confrontational environment. A safe place to study the Twi'Lek.

The Togruta in the Enclave were surprised when their elder, Shaak's father, returned from the Twi'Lek Enclave, with a number of Twi'Lek, and two human females in tow. The came carrying equipment, and set it up in the common room. Even all the weavers stopped to watch what was going on. Asking their Togruta friends, if they know what was happening? Krillgan, and the crew from the Fenelar Phoenix showed up at this time. With the Cerean family behind them. The Togruta asked Krillgan, if he knew what was going on? Rather than disturb the elder, who was standing next to the Twi'Lek Chief. Someone they had not seen, since Andriel and Chitrah lived next to the enclave. Krillgan told them that they were going to watch a wedding. When the weavers heard that, most of them wanted to watch it as well, and asked the Togruta if they would also be allowed. When they heard that they have permission. They went outside and lined up at the Togruta's communicator to call their homes, to let their families know that they will be late. Not to worry!

After his lieutenants set up the broadcasting equipment, the Twi'Lek Chief dismissed them. Unless they would patiently sit with one of the Twi'Lek females. Because he knew that the females would patiently sit through watching a wedding. He also reminded them that the Togruta said that they would be responsible for his security, and the security of all the women. The lieutenants all agreed to wait at their enclave for their return. The two human computer technicians were perfectly capable of packing everything up when they were finished.

What the Chief had done, is invite every female in the enclave to come watch the wedding with him. The kitchen workers, who prepare all their meals, the maids, who clean the enclave, as well as look after the needs of all the men. The two computer technicians, who were recruited because of the Deysum III Chagrian, called Chitrah. Over the years, the Chief has found them to be valuable advisors. Because they see things differently than he does. This is the first time that the Chief has been able to treat all the females, during all the time that he has been Chief.

The elders thought that all the food should be distributed, so that everyone could start eating. Shaak would be sharing with everyone all the information she found out about the Starpleasures Ambassadors, and how the Togruta became one of them. But once the wedding starts, they do not want anyone to get up and move around. Shaak gave everyone the same introduction she gave the Twi'Lek Chief. She also reminded them about sending the Akul Killer to Manaan. To see if this Togruta female could be a good choice for a mate for him. She told everyone about approaching the Twi'Lek Chief, to see if he knew of any Twi'Lek males, who would not annoy a Togruta male. Or there never would have been hope for a wedding.

With that introduction, she sat down and started to eat from the plate her husband prepared for her. The one computer technician then activated the memory stick, and it started playing the wedding.

It was a good thing that the elders insisted that extra napkins be put out, because many of the women in the room were dabbing their eyes. After the wedding was over, all the weavers got up and thanked their Togruta friends. It was time to go. The Togruta started putting away what was left of dinner. They also started putting the tables away, because they wanted to dance. They wanted to celebrate the wedding of these four couples. The ones that their Shaak was able to bring together, even though she had not met most of them. The Twi'Lek Chief told all the women that came with him, that they were staying to watch the Togruta dance. When they returned to their enclave. The Twi'Lek women danced for their men in celebration. The men knew from the way the women danced, that they enjoyed themselves. They thought that the inconvenience of not having them in the enclave for a few hours was worth it. Because this was the happiest they had seen them, and greatly enjoyed their company that evening.

After the dancing, while the Togruta men escorted the Twi'Leks back to their enclave. Shaak asked Krillgan to tell everyone how he first met the women, who would later become the Ambassadors. An embarrassed Krillgan knew that Rasha knew too many details. So he could not miss anything, or she would speak up. So he told them the whole story. The men were careful not to interrupt him when they returned. Knowing that someone would tell them what they missed. After the story, it was time for everyone to go to bed. The Cerean male was happy he came. There were enough things happening, that he was well entertained. He actually enjoyed watching the wedding more than he first thought, because of Shaak's introduction.

The next morning, Shaak told Krillgan about going to Deysum III, to visit his grandmother. To see if she still has the material to sew Queen Krinta's dress. Krillgan warned her about the conditions she will find there. With checkpoints being everywhere. There is a very real chance that she and her companions will be injured and imprisoned. Because an Imperial Trooper touched her inappropriately, and she retaliated. The Troopers have orders to shot anyone who resists them. Shaak told him that this is why they are going in the Queen's new yacht, with a full escort of palace guards. The Queen is ready to go to war with another Sith planet, if her people are not treated properly. If the Dark Council is not able to maintain proper control over their military, then she will not hesitate to leave the Sith Empire. Right now the Empire needs them, more, than they need the Empire.

Shaak then quietly told him, that the Queen, along with her Aunt, and her Aunt's Lady in Waiting, have secretly been smuggling some families off of Lorran, and taken them to Livien. To start up a secret manufacturing facility. They want to manufacture a fleet of ships, based on her royal yacht. They will be smaller, but almost as powerful. She believes that with this fleet, Lianna's planetary guns, and the starfighters they always hold back in reserve. They will be able to defeat any Invasion Fleet, the Sith or anyone else might throw at them. This way they can avoid building capitol ships, and the ground facilities for maintaining them. Like training academies. Something they are not allowed to do, because of an old treaty with Barseg. They can also maintain the façade of being a non-military planet. Even though their planet's economy is based upon manufacturing instruments of war. Krillgan asked her, how they were planning to look after this fleet? They are no good to Lianna, if an invasion fleet suddenly shows up in there system, and all these ships, are in the Livien System. Shaak told him, that they are planning on building special hangers at all of the shuttle terminals. They will look like high-rise warehouses. To further disguise them, they will be surrounded by legitimate high-rise warehouses. They will bring over a few at a time, disguised as freighters. They are only a defensive element, so would never be flown in the Lianna System for practice or maneuvers. All crew training would take place on Livien. Flight training would take place in systems were they suspect there are pirate bases. So their ships will go unnoticed. Especially, if they also eliminate the pirate bases. Krillgan told her that the Queen's plans just might work. What she is planning to do is very dangerous, especially if the Sith Empire finds out. Imperial Intelligence was able to figure out that he is the son of the Blue Ghost. Even though they were able to convince everyone else he is not. So if they get wind of this, this just might be what they need to restore their reputation in the eyes of the Dark Council. Shaak said that the Queen agrees. This is why it is not being done under Santhe Corporation. They are starting a new company. Shaak admitted that this is all the Queen shared with her. She also had permission to share it with him.

Krillgan went to the closest market and bought some glass vials. He returned to the Togruta enclave and handed two to Shaak to give to his grandmother Dreamarra. He told her that Grandmother Dreamarra will make sure that one gets to Grandfather Chabrera. Shaak asked Krillgan, if Grandfather Chabrera is Chitrah's father? Krillgan told her that it is. Then asked her, why? Shaak told him about the Nautolan cobbler, who has been receiving instruction from a retired Master Cobbler on Deysum III, who goes by the name Chabrera. He also happens to be Chagrian. The Nautolan is going with them to Deysum III, to complete his instruction, and challenge for the title of Master Cobbler. Krillgan told Shaak to let the Nautolan know to be careful what he says to his Grandfather, and where. Though the surveillance droid is dead, there are still a lot of people on Deysum III with big ears. Krillgan then handed the last vial to Shaak. He told her that it contains Kolto, a healing oil. If she takes the vial to an apothecary, they can convert it into medi-pacs for medi-kits. Shaak thanked him and asked him where he obtained it? He told her that he has his own source, and can get it for next to nothing.

After returning to Santhe Corporation, Krillgan asked Security if he could have an audience with Madam Santhe. Madam Santhe was expecting this request, knowing that Krillgan had just returned from the Togruta Enclave. So must have been talking with Shaak. When he showed up, she asked him, whose wedding did he show at the enclave? The last words the office heard, before she sealed her door. She already knew whose wedding it was, because of the Cerean's report. Krillgan told her that he left the memory stick with Shaak. So if she has her office contact the enclave. He was sure that the Togruta would deliver it to her. Then Krillgan asked her how confident is she, that this new company will be able to keep secrets from the Ministry of Intelligence. Madam Santhe told him that the people are well practiced, they have been doing it for years. Madam Santhe then went on to say that it is actually an old established Lianna corporation, called Sienar Technologies. They specialise in small ship designs, like starfighters. The laser cannons on the Starfighter that the Cerean family built for him, were designed and built by Sienar Technologies. She told him that for years the company was run by Lady Sienar, but she has recently given birth to a son. She feels that she may not be able to have any more children, so has turned the company over to her husband, Lord Sienar. So she can spend her time raising her son. She told Krillgan that he knows her husband. Since he rescued him from Eriadu. Through Santhe Corporation, he was able to find all the people who were part of his personal staff. Including his personal secretary, his personal guards, and his personal chauffeur. His personal guards are the backbone of his company's security.

Krillgan asked her, if she knows that all of them are Revanites? She says that she knows. They also have a good example of what they believe. Where a force user, skilled in handling both the light and dark sides of the force, is bettering lives for many people. Krillgan told her that this person sounds like an interesting person. Is he real, or is he too good to be true? Madam Santhe assured him that this person is real. The Revanites know him as the Devaronian Krillgan. She is still trying to determine if he is too good to be true. Krillgan blushed. He told her that he hopes they are not worshipping him. She told them that it is just healthy respect. They see in him, the good things that Revan taught them. She also warned him that they are only one cell. Other Revanites might not see him the way they do. They might consider him an imposter, or a usurper. It was hard on them when they heard about Revan's death. Many cells became cynical. Which is why some of them became violent, and committed suicide attacks. Lord Sienar believes that over time, when word spreads through the galaxy, of some of the things he has done. Most Revanite cells that remain, will accept him as the embodiment of Revan's teachings. He is concerned that some of the more fanatical cells, will believe that he is Revan incarnate. Because of their fanatical beliefs, they may even try and harm him, if he denies it. Krillgan just shook his head. With some people he cannot win, no matter what he does.

Madam Santhe asked Krillgan, if he had any more questions? Krillgan replied that the answers she has just given him are too long. She laughed as she unsecured her door, so that Krillgan can leave. She then came out and asked her personal secretary to call the Togruta Enclave, and ask if someone can deliver the memory stick to them? Her secretary asked, if it really is a recording of the wedding of the Starpleasures Ambassadors? Madam Santhe said yes. Then she asked if it is different from the one she saw on the holonet? She has only watched it about ten times. Madam Santhe told her that when it comes, they will know. She suspects that if it is the same, the image should be both sharper and clearer. The secretary was really excited, because she knew that her boss would let her see it.

Rasha asked Krillgan, if he wants his cabin back? Krillgan told her that he will use the crew cabin, known as Chitrah's cabin. Then he remembered that Grimm was no longer on this ship, so he could not use that washroom. He asked Tamrack, if he could use the washroom in the First Officer's cabin? Because he was too lazy to walk all the way to the tail section, to use the one that is there.

From the Lianna system they flew to Richard's world to hire mercenaries. Krillgan hired a crew of eight. To accommodate them, Krillgan moved his gear back to his starship. Then he slept on the mats in Cargo Bay two. He did not want to intrude on Stoneman and Rudy's den. Since he was not bonded to Stoneman. The Nautolan couple also retreated to the tail of the ship, so that the mercenaries were together, and could use the crew's washroom. The only thing the mercenaries did not like about their accommodations, was that Timrune figured out how to operate the water valves on the double washing sink. What he really discovered, which embarrassed Rasha, is that if he activates the hot water, from time to time, he will hear someone scream. So he would try it at random times during the day, just to hear if someone would scream. The mercenaries quickly figured out, that the best time to take a shower, is when the little boy is put down for his nap.

There were not that many free cabins on the Royal Yacht. The Queen gave permission for Shaak and her companions, to have her cabin. This time their husbands wanted to come along. They were surprised that there was room for all of them in her cabin. Shaak did not believe that there would be room for the top Togruta weavers, since everyone coming wanted to bring their spouse. Instead she invited the one Nautolan lady that had been with her on the spaceport, to come. She also happened to be an accomplished weaver. There was also an accomplished weaver that worked in the Royal Palace. She was also invited to come, with the blessing of the Queen. Her husband happen to work in a government building (Lianna government, not the Ministry of the Interior). He had no trouble arranging a leave of absence, so that he could accompany her. Then there was the cobbler and his wife.

They stopped at Randon on the way to Deysum III, so that one of the Queen's Heralds could speak with the sector's Moff. The Moff decided to send his Personal Secretary to Deysum III on his personal ship. Just to make sure that the people from Lianna had no conflict with the Military Authority on the planet. The Queen's yacht was given clearance to land at Dragnoor's shuttle terminal. Something only granted to military vehicles, not civilian. The Military was also ordered to let anyone escorted by the Lianna Palace Guard, to bypass the security stops. No Imperial Trooper was allowed to talk to them. Definitely not allowed to touch them.

Dreamarra was not home, when Shaak and her entourage arrived at her alley door. A kind neighbour allowed Shaak to use her communicator to call her daughter Lindream's dress shop. Lindream was surprised that it was a Togruta that had called her. She politely told the lady that her mother was out buying foodstuffs for one of her neighbours. Because Shaak asked, Lindream told her what direction she would be approaching the neighborhood from, when she returns. The neighbor told Shaak that her soldiers have very nice uniforms. Did she want Dreamarra to sew a dress for her? Shaak told the neighbour that she would be sewing a dress for her Queen. She just wanted to consult about the design with Dreamarra. Shaak was pretty sure that as soon as she left the house, this neighbour would be on her communicator telling everyone about the fancy people looking for Dreamarra. Shaak had her group head back towards the transit terminal, because that is where Lindream said she would be getting off. Shaak had no trouble recognising the mother of the woman she cared so deeply about. She approached her, and asked the good mother to let her carry her parcels. They would both be going to the same place. Dreamarra asked, if she knew her? She was sure that she would have remembered a Togruta if she had met one before. Shaak gently took the parcels from her. She told her that they have never met, but she is hoping that they can be good friends. She only surrendered the parcels back to Dreamarra, when she mentioned that they were at the home she was delivering them to. Shaak asked her if she was finished with that day's deliveries, because she was hoping Dreamarra would invite them in for tea, so that she could introduce everyone to her. Dreamarra was supposed to go make one more purchase, but she decided it could wait until the next day. She really wanted to know why all these people wanted to invite themselves over to her place.

When Shaak mentioned that she was the owner of the Elegant You, on Lianna. Dreamarra went into her workshop, and came back with a dress design. It was one that Shaak shared with Ulianna on Eriadu. When Shaak verified it as her design, Dreamarra put her arms around her and started crying. They stood like that, until Dreamarra was able to get control of herself. Then she took Shaak's hand, and led her to her communicator. She contacted her daughter's dress shop. Lindream saw that her mother had been crying, and the Togruta lady was right behind her. Dreamarra told her that this is Ulianna's friend. The one who owns the Elegant You, on Lianna. Now Lindream understood her tears. She told her mother that she will come by tomorrow, right after dinner. She was expecting to hear a nice story.

Now that Dreamarra knew who was talking with her, she allowed her to introduce everyone, and tell her why they have come to her dress shop. She wasn't sure what hunting companions meant, since she knew that Lianna was one big city. But she understood that two of the women were weavers from the Weaver's Guild on Lianna. Shaak then showed Dreamarra the dress that she wants to sew for her Queen. But she wants to use a special silk. Her best friend told her that she could find it in Dreamarra's dress shop. Dreamarra had to think about what she meant by special silk. Then she remembered the silk fabric and thread, that Krillgan and Ludia brought her, the first time they met her. She told Shaak that she used up all the fabric sewing outfits for babies. But she is pretty sure that she still has the spools of thread. Shaak asked her, if it would be enough to make the fabric for the dress? Dreamarra thought that there should be enough. She just needs to find it all, just to make sure. She had to think really hard, to remember where she put it. Then she got up and went to her workshop. When she returned to the living room upstairs, (that was the only room where she had room for everyone to sit down, if they also raided the dining room for its chairs), she showed them what she has. They all agreed that there was more than enough silk, to make all the fabric that Shaak wanted. They agreed that the weavers would spend the night at Dreamarra's home, so that they could start weaving first thing in the morning. Shaak told Dreamarra that she knows that her bedroom has exceptional soundproofing. She was hoping that she and her companions could talk with her in there. Dreamarra really wanted to talk with them, and thought it was very smart of Shaak to mention her bedroom.

Dreamarra noticed that the three companions intertwined their headtails, while Shaak held her hands, and told her everything that she knew about Andriel. How Andriel found their enclave, while looking for a dress shop, or anything, where she could express her creativity. How she felt comfortable with them in their enclave so stayed with them for a short time. While there she found in Shaak a kindred spirit. Someone who also wanted to express herself. So she visited often, and also took her to visit the Nautolans. Something that was both frightening and exciting for her. Having never left her enclave before. Andriel did not know it at the time, but she liberated two groups of people. Who because of Andriel, became very good friends. She told Dreamarra how she was at first confused by Andriel and Chitrah's relationship. It was obvious that Chitrah loved Andriel. She could see that Andriel drew strength from Chitrah. But Andriel gave more to her, then she gave to her husband. She witnessed her friend change, until there was equal sharing between Andriel and Chitrah, and they were both in love. Andriel told her about her dream to buy a good sewing machine, so that she could start sewing again. She even promised to teach her when she found her machine. So she was just as excited as Andriel, when she finally found it.

She told Dreamarra how Andriel had to let go of her sewing machine, shortly after she found it. Because she was going away, and wanted her to keep practicing. How after one thing led to another, and they ended up with the Elegant You Dress Shop.

They lost track of time, until the Nautolan lady knocked on the door, asking if she could make them all some tea. When Dreamarra realized what time it was, she told them that they all need to get some sleep. If they want to start weaving in the morning. Shaak told her that they were returning to their ship, but would be back in the morning. They still have so much more to talk about.

Dreamarra noticed that two of the Palace Guards remained stationed outside her door, and asked the two couples about them. They told them that the Guards are there, because they are in her home. They told her not to worry, they will relieve each other at regular intervals. If she looks at them real closely in the morning, she will see that it is a different pair than is out there tonight.

The Nautolan cobbler and his wife had a less dramatic reception, when they showed up at the shoe shop. They entered from the street, and introduced themselves to the person who came out to the storefront. He told him that he was there to meet Chabrera, so that he could complete his instruction. The man who came out front told them that his name is Achram, Chabrera is his father. He told them that this is now his workshop, but his father still has his own bench in the workshop. He has seen some of the work he sent his father. It saddened him to see his father tear some of it apart, because he was analysing the detail of the workmanship, and that was the only way to do it, since he wasn't there when he made it. He invited the couple into the workshop to wait. Then he noticed the two Palace Guards standing out front, like they were guarding the storefront. Achram asked them, if they know what they are doing there? The Nautolan apologised, he told Achram that he came to Deysum III, on their Queen's yacht. As long as the Palace Guards are with them, they can pass through any checkpoint without being stopped. So the Guards believe they must protect them, because they represent Lianna. Achram was concerned that they might scare customers away. So he went outside to talk to them. After explaining that the family's main door, was the door to the back alley, and that is the door the Nautolans will be using while they are there. The Guards agreed to move to the back door. Achram escorted them through the house, so that they did not have to walk all the way around, and possibly lose track of their charges. When they were at their new location, the two guards notified the ship, so that their replacements knew where to go.

Chabrera was happy to see his new student in the workshop, sitting at his bench, with his wife beside him. He brought out a box, with all the items Chabrera tore apart, to examine them. His first task is to repair them, so that they do not look like they were damaged. Achram asked if his instruction can wait until the morning. It is approaching dinner time, and today they are guests. He then told them about the two Guards in their back alley.

They ate dinner in the dining room, since there was more room than in the kitchen. After dinner they retired to the living room, for tea and conversation. They asked the Nautolan why he came to Deysum III, to become a Master Cobbler. He told them that there is no Master Cobbler on Lianna. He told them that all the Cobblers in their guild are good, but none of them are of the caliber of a Master. On Lianna, he had only seen one man work at that level, but he was not there to train him, when the cobbler training him passed away, and left him the shop. The family wanted to know about this man who sounded like a Master Cobbler. The Nautolan told them that he was instructed to be careful what he said. Because there are people about with big ears. So they all brought their chairs closer to his, so that he could talk quietly, and they could hear.

He told them about a Chagrian man named Chitrah, who came to their shop with his wife, when he had just started apprenticing. Chabrera asked him about his wife? He told Chabrera that she was a beautiful Devaronian female. The only one he had ever seen on Lianna. He did not notice that Chabrera had taken his wife by the hand. He proceeded to tell them about Chitrah asking for work as a cobbler, and the test that the owner gave him. What he asked was not that hard. But Chitrah did it effortlessly, and was rewarded with a kiss from his wife. The owner and Chitrah went into the kitchen to talk, and they came to an agreement. Chitrah could only work one day in a cycle. But there was always work for him to do. The repairs that no other cobbler could do, were left for Chitrah. He told them about the Sith trying to get their hands on Chitrah. But he always managed to fool them. He told how one time he had to leave his equipment on the Spaceport, or he would have been recognised, and arrested. The old Cobbler had to go up and get it. Someone who had never used a computer. Chitrah had to teach him on the very basics, and how to access a special program he left on the computer for him. When he activated the program, because the PD Officers wanted to see if he knew how to operate the equipment. A little holographic image of Chitrah appeared, pleading with the Officers not to anger his Master, or they will become trapped in this machine like he was. The old Cobbler had trouble keeping a straight face, when he saw what Chitrah left him. He only had a chance to laugh, while flying back to the surface. He had fun that morning going into the neighbouring businesses, to show them what he could do. So he wasn't the old relic everyone thought. It was a sad day for everyone on the planet, when the Sith hired a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter to find him. So Chitrah and his family had to leave.

He admitted, that because he saw Chitrah doing things no one else could do. He wanted to become a Master Cobbler, just like him. Chabrera was happy now that Challana talked him into taking this Nautolan as an apprentice, even though he was retired. They just learnt things about Chitrah, that they never knew before.

The next morning, Shaak sent their husbands to the shoe shop, and gave them the vile of kolto, to give to Grandfather Chabrera. When he was given the present from Krillgan, the Nautolan cobbler suddenly realised who he is. He hugged him and started crying. He told him that he did not know until know how special he is to him personally, and his people on Lianna. He will strive extra hard, so that he would be as proud of him, as he is of his own son.

Because Chabrera would be keeping an eye on his new apprentice, while he completes his current assignment. He would not have time to shop for the neighborhood families. His wife Challana went instead, accompanied by the Nautolan's wife, backed up by the Togruta husbands, and the two Palace Guards that came with them. Because the Togruta men were there, they were able to purchase in one trip, what would normally take Chabrera all day. With the Togruta carrying everything. Chabrera thought it would be good to take advantage of the situation, and set them back out to start stockpiling non-perishable items. Not just for his neighborhood, but for his whole clan. Then they helped stockpile items for the small Nautolan clan on Deysum III.

Shaak and her companions arrived while Dreamarra was helping the weavers set up her loom. Then they went with Dreamarra to purchase the food items for her people. Because they are so strong, they were purchasing in one trip what would have taken Dreamarra all day. So after that first trip, they also started purchasing non-perishable items to stockpile. During these shopping trips, Dreamarra and Shaak would talk about the dress design. Dreamarra assured Shaak, that the silk dyes well as a fabric. She could even dye the individual pieces after cutting them out of the raw silk, allowing her to use more than one colour. They talked about what stitch patterns would be best in which seams. How to give the dress design give, when the silk itself will not. Making the dress more comfortable for the wearer. Shaak did let Dreamarra know that the dress design was not originally for the Queen, but for someone else. She promised to tell her the story when they returned to her place.

Lindream was surprised to see all the people in her mother's home, when she dropped by after dinner like she promised. Dreamarra introduced her to all the people. She showed her the quality of the work the weavers are doing. The two weavers were working in shifts, so that they did not stop weaving until Dreamarra insisted that they stop for dinner. Then they went right back to weaving. On the way to the master bedroom, so Shaak could continue with the story telling. Dreamarra showed her daughter the bottle of kolto that Krillgan had sent them with the guests. If Krillgan trusts them, then they should as well. Dreamarra asked Shaak to tell Lindream about how Elegant You came to be. She did not mind listening again.

Lindream ended up calling her oldest daughter. Telling her that she would be staying at grandmother's for a few days. She wanted to hear everything Shaak shared with them about Andriel. Then after that they shared what they knew about Krillgan, Ludia, and the Phoenix. Dreamarra also shared with them, what they did on Deysum III, which they were aware of.

After that Lindream took the Togruta shopping each day, with Dreamarra coming along, only when she felt she needed the exercise.

The military complained to the Moff's Personal Secretary, about the multiple trips the people from Lianna were taking in their city. The Personal Secretary told them that they were just sightseeing, and their hosts were making sure, that they got to see the whole city.

The weavers were finished before the Nautolan was ready to challenge for the recognition as Master Cobbler. The Cobblers Guild was making sure that it would be a difficult challenge, because their reputation would be at stake. So they were preparing a three day practical exam. The military was surprised when the Guild approached them, and asked them if they could have the apprentice make some custom boots for a squad of their Imperial Troopers. So the senior officers all donned the uniform of the common Trooper, making up a special squad. Just so that they could each get a custom made pair of boots. At the end of the exam, the Cobblers Guild was proud to announce that they were adding a new name to their ranks as Master Cobbler. Dreamarra also ended up with a new pair of shoes. Ones that were comfortable to wear all day long, and would wear well. So she would not need a new pair, for quite a while.

It was a sad day on Deysum III, when the Lianna Royal Yacht, departed their planet for home.

The Fennelar Phoenix travelled down the Perlemian Trade route to Columex, that back along the Salin Corridor, to get to Vjun. Vjun is a barren planet, similar to Korriban. But was considered no more than an outpost by the Sith Empire. A planet that neither the Republic or the Sith considered worth fighting over. It was colonised by Sith refugees, looking for a place to hide. After the Republic defeated the first Sith Empire, founded by the Dark Jedi. When the Sith Empire returned under the Emperor, they sent a delegation to Drommund Kass, to declare themselves as part of the Sith Empire. They contributed nothing, and took nothing, so they were pretty much ignored by the Empire. The only ones disappointed in that proclamation, were the Mandalorians. As they considered Vjun to be within their space.

Krillgan was not expecting any interference from the local Sith garrison. As they have enough firepower on the Phoenix to invade the planet. The Voss assured them that the local garrison does not know about the Imperial Troopers in the Wannabe's tomb. So even if they call for help, the garrison will not respond right away. Instead, they will send a scout to investigate. They will just report that the Wannabe's tomb was destroyed by mercenaries. So if they return to their ship, nothing will be done. The plan was to walk all day, and into the night. Spend the night under the stars. Then attack the tomb, with Krillgan leading the way, being the focus of the Imperial Troopers. He was also responsible for dealing with the ghost, if he decided to join the fight.

Krillgan warned Rasha not to come with them. They had enough people, and she could injure her baby. He did not know how much dark force energy there will be in the tomb, and the actions of the ghost are unpredictable. Rasha promised not to partake in the fighting, she will hold back, with her backpack of explosives. She can still squeeze into the bounty hunter's armour. It was only tight in the hip region. Tamrack knew that he would have to readjust the bounty hunter's armour, once Rasha gave it back to him. Tamrack was looking forward to some action. So he did not have the heart to tell Rasha not to come. He just told her that he agreed with Krillgan. She needs to sit this one out. Like Krillgan he caved when Rasha said that she would not fight. She did not tell him that she was planning on watching.

Krillgan did enter the tomb, and challenged the Imperial Troopers to try and capture him. Half the Troopers did pickup their equipment, to try to capture him. Putting themselves smack in the line of fire, with the mercenaries quickly taking them out. The rest of the Troopers jumped for cover. As soon as the fighting started, the ghost in phantom form made straight for Rasha, who was standing at the entrance to the tomb, peeking in. Krillgan does not know whether the ghost saw Rasha, or sensed the baby. Because he materialised in front of Rasha, and blasted her in the abdomen with dark force energy. Krillgan sensed where the ghost was going, and jumped to the entrance of the tomb. But was too late to prevent the ghost from killing Rasha's baby. Krillgan was in time to chop off his head with his sword. Preventing Rasha from taking a full blast of dark force energy to the stomach. Krillgan was so mad at what the Sith had done, that he put away the sword, and pulled out his two daggers. He used the force to enhance his speed, and in no time, slit the throat of every Imperial Trooper that was still fighting. Tamrack had never seen Krillgan move so fast. Krillgan returned to Rasha. He told her to drop the backpack, and run for the Phoenix. She lost her baby, and should start cramping up. He told her that he would follow her, and strengthen her. He then threw the physical body of the ghost into the tomb. He handed Tamrack the explosives. He told him that it was okay to put the decapitated body near some explosives. He doesn't want it pulverised, he wants it to remain in big chunks. To the ghost, it will be more painful. Then he grabbed the head by the hair, and ran after Rasha. Picking her up, when he approached her, to carry her to the Phoenix.

Krillgan threw the head down on the ground near the base of the ramp. Ignoring the cry of pain as it hit a large rock were it landed. He told Rudy to guard the head but not bite it. It will make him sick. He took Rasha to Dranna and Wa'lu to undress her. He told them that there was more room in the crew's washroom. For both of them to help her. He told them that she lost the baby, and now her body will want to purge it out of her. He told Dranna not to let the dead baby enter the waste management system. They need to have a small funeral pyre. He will come back and pick the dead baby up, using the force. Then setting it on the funeral pyre. He gave Dranna some leaves to make a tea for Rasha. So that she could sleep, after she was finished. He then went and started taking his starfighter out of the Phoenix.

Rudy saw that two canines were attracted to the head lying on the ground. He growled at them, warning them away. To make sure they did not come back. He urinated on it, getting most of it on the face, which the ghost did not like. But now it was marked as Rudy's territory.

Krillgan was not pleased that the head was now wet. But did not scold Rudy, because he did what he thought was right. He had to find something to put in the back seat of his starfighter. So it would not be soiled by the wet head. After taking off, the head asked Krillgan, where he was taking it? Krillgan told the head that he just hurt a very close friend of his, so he was taking it to where it will suffer for a long time. The head assured him that he will not suffer. The Emperor will rescue him, then he will complete his training, so he can really be a Sith Lord. Krillgan told him that he was a fool many times over. He was a fool for wanting to be a Sith. He was a bigger fool for believing another Sith, especially, the Emperor. He will have a lot of time to think about it, where he is going. At least he won't have to worry about tears when he is crying, because he is dead. The head told him that he thought Jedi did not resort to revenge, or hate. Krillgan just told him that he is not Jedi.

Krillgan flew to a planet in the system where there is a lot of Tectonic activity, and no oxygen. He hovered near a river of lava, hoping that it will flow for a few more hundred years. He left the head on a ledge, where it would not easily roll off, because of tremors. But was exposed to stifling heat. So he would cook, but not burn.

When Krillgan returned to the Phoenix, he did not load the starfighter back in the Cargo Bay. He was not planning on returning with them. He considered it his fault, for letting Rasha come so close to the tomb. He was indulging her, because she is a good friend, and he loves her. If he was a better friend, he would have kept her away. Even restraining her. So he would not feel comfortable flying with them.

Dranna took Krillgan to the toilet in the crew's washroom, which she disabled, so he could retrieve the body of the little baby. She did not know what babies that small are supposed to look like, since it was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. She knew now that her Captain is a force user, as she watched him carry the little thing, and place it on the pile they prepared for it. Such a large pile for such a small body. Dranna told Krillgan that Rasha said that she wants to be woken up, when he lights it. She wants to say goodbye. Then Dranna went back into the ship to reactivate the toilet, and set it through a sanitization cycle.

Krillgan reached out with the force, to see how far away Tamrack and the mercenaries are. Wondering if he should light it now, or wait for them to return. Dranna returned, Wu'la and Ya'rrun were with her. He asked them, if they should wait, or light it now? They asked him, how far away are they? Krillgan told them he wasn't sure. He just knows where they are right now. He thinks they are two to five hours away, depending on how hard they want to push themselves. Wu'la asked, if he thought they would push themselves harder, if they have a fire showing where they are? Krillgan asked, if she was suggesting using another pile of combustibles? Wu'la told him that Ya'rrun found a pile of wreaked packing crates, by the side of the spaceport. There was plenty of material, to build another fire. So Krillgan told them to do it. After the fire was going, Krillgan sensed an Imperial Trooper ride up to the spaceport on a speed bike. He watched them for a few minutes, keeping out of the light. Then he raced back to the approaching mercenaries, to continue to watch them.

While the second pile of combustibles started to go out, Krillgan thought it was time to light the funeral pyre. He guessed that the mercenaries are ten to fifteen minutes away. He sent Wu'la to wake Rasha. Wu'la asked that he come with her. He reluctantly agreed. When Rasha saw him, she told him that she was sorry. Krillgan told her that he was sorry as well. Rasha took his hand, and Krillgan felt the flow of kolto, but it wasn't very long.

Krillgan suggested that Rasha light the funeral pyre. Using one of the pieces still burning from the first fire. When it started going, Krillgan told Rasha that her daughter saved her. Rasha wanted to know, how she saved her, and how did he know it was a daughter? Krillgan told her before that he could not tell the sex of the baby. Krillgan told her that Timrune is showing signs of becoming a beastmaster, just like his father. Her baby absorbed all the dark force energy the Sith forced into her. Just like she can absorb force energy when he touches her. That is why he believes that the baby was a daughter. Rasha started bawling, then she collapsed. Krillgan just barely had enough time to grab her using the force. He told Ya'rrun to grab her, then ran off towards the mercenaries. Krillgan told Tamrack to grab his hand and run with him. Krillgan tried what he did with Tamrack on Deysum III, making him light. By pulling him with his hand, it gave the illusion that he was empowering him, like he does with Rasha. All Tamrack has to do, is keep his feet underneath him. So he had an awkward gait, as Krillgan pulled him along. The mercenaries assumed that this was because Tamrack was not yet used to working with a force user.

Ya'rrun handed Rasha off to Tamrack. She was saying over and over again, that she is sorry. She didn't listen to them, and it cost them the life of their daughter. Tamrack looked at Krillgan, seeking an explanation. Krillgan told him what he told Rasha. Tamrack started crying in Rasha's hair. They had both admitted that they wanted a little girl. Now they know they had her, and now she is dead. Timrune came to the top of the ramp, rubbing his eyes, having just woken up. Wu'la went up and picked him up. Timrune asked her, why his parents are crying? Wu'la looked at Krillgan. Timrune had been told that Rasha has a baby growing in her tummy. Krillgan told Timrune, that a very bad man, killed the baby that was growing in mommy's tummy. That is why they are crying. Timrune put his head down on Wu'la shoulder, and started crying. He was told that when the baby was old enough, he would be able to play with the baby. He really wanted someone close to his age to play with on the ship. Tamrack wanted to comfort his son, and let go of Rasha, so that he could take Timrune from Wu'la. Rasha was not yet strong enough to stand on her own. So when Tamrack let go of her she started to collapse again. She also did not think she could comfort Timrune, since she was feeling so guilty, about causing her daughter's death. Krillgan and Ya'rrun had to grab Rasha again. Tamrack took Timrune from Wu'la, and went back to Rasha. Timrune stroke his Mother's cheek, and told her not to cry. Uncle Krillgan said that a bad man killed the baby. Rasha blurted out that if she had not been there, than the bad man could not have hurt the baby. Uncle Krillgan tried telling her. Papa tried telling her. But she would not listen, so because of her, the baby is dead. Timrune did not know what to say to his mother. He thought of the times he was bad, and mamma was nice to him. He told his mother that he was sorry too, but he still loves her, and kissed her on the cheek. Tamrack followed his son's lead, and kissed her on the cheek, telling her that he is sorry too, but he still loves her. He hugged his son and wife, and let the tears flow. Rasha thanked her two good men, but continued crying because it hurt so much inside. Timrune just hugged his father around the neck, being all sad inside. Wu'la and Ya'rrun, because they are Nautolan, keenly felt this family's pain. So they put their hands around them and cried with them. Dranna just watched what was going on. Also keeping an eye on Krillgan, because this was hurting him too, even though he tried not to show it.

Krillgan asked Dranna, if there was enough in the ship's account to cover the mercenaries' contract. He told them how much he hired them for, and how much he paid them as a deposit. Dranna said they can cover it. Krillgan told her that the next time he was close to a banking kiosk, he will transfer the credits to the ship's account. He suggested that after they drop the mercenaries of, they head over to Kindell's World. There are people there who are close enough to Rasha, to help her heal inside. Tamrack is close enough to many of them, that they will help him as well. Timrune will feel better, with children around him close to his age. Let them know, that if they want to spend time on Manaan as a family. They should do it, the ship's owners have no problem with that. Krillgan then started heading to his starfighter. Dranna asked him, if he was running away? Krillgan stopped, looked at the ground. He turned his head slightly towards her, and said "yes". Then he continued on to his starfighter.

The mercenaries showed up just after Krillgan took off. They asked Dranna, how much longer they need to wait, for Krillgan to come back? Dranna told them that she does not know when they will see Krillgan again. She told them not to worry, they know how much to pay them. One of the mercenaries told her that they were hoping for the same bonus, that Krillgan has given other mercenaries. Apparently Krillgan knows how to get a hold of medi-packs. Dranna told them that Krillgan never mentioned anything about a bonus. Maybe he is having trouble getting a hold of them as well. They just shrugged their shoulders, and boarded the Phoenix. Their way of letting the crew know that they were ready to leave.

Tamrack suggested to Rasha, that she go to her cabin with Timrune. He will pilot the ship. When he has a chance, he will come to her cabin. It will be a tight fit. But he believes that they should rest as a family. Rasha told him that she would like that. Rasha told Timrune that after they take off, she will get out some paper, and Richard's colouring sticks, then they can colour together. Timrune said he would like that. He took her hand and walked back to the Captain's cabin together.

Tamrack had Ya'rrun sit in the Captain's chair. With Wu'la strapped in beside him. He told them that this will be like standing watch. If they see any red lights, they need to tell them. Tamrack was not as smooth in his takeoff, as Krillgan and Rasha. It was a little shaky, but at least no bodies went flying around. After leaving the atmosphere, he had Wu'la take the pilot's seat. He told them he would be resting in the Captain's cabin. It was okay to have the computer wake them up, as they approached the jump-off point, to enter hyperspace.

Krillgan did not go very far. He flew to Mandun, which according to the hyperspace map, was in the middle of nowhere. It is a savannah world, which looked like it was in the middle of a drought. He found a small settlement, next to what looks like a safe place to land a ship. There were freighters already parked in the area. So it was probably a watering hole for smugglers. Near where the ships were parked was a cantina, which also served as a general store. Krillgan kept some emergency money in his starfighter. It looks like he will need it, since he could not see a banking kiosk anywhere. Another sign that this is a frontier world. Krillgan went to the cantina and found a place to sit down. He did not know what he wanted to do. He just knew that he did not want to put another friend into harm's way. A waitress came up to him with a menu. He did not look at it, instead he asked her, what she recommended? She asked him, how hungry was he? He told her that he did not know. He just knew that he did not want something that would burn a hole in his gut. Nor did he want to eat something that would cause him to run outside and upchuck what he just ate. She recommended that he order a smuggler's special, and a bottle of ale. Krillgan agreed to try it. She went to the order window, and yelled out, "Another plate of burger and fries. Heavy on the red sauce."

While Krillgan waited for his food, another couple of freighters landed. For an out of the way watering hole. It seems quite busy. The first crew that entered the cantina was a human and Devaronian. The Devaronian issued a challenge as soon as he entered. Daring anyone who felt up to it, to a drinking contest. Krillgan called out, that he thought everyone knew that only a fool would challenge a man with two livers. The Devaronian seemed put out that someone would point out his advantage. Krillgan waved him over to his table. He told them that the first round was on him, after that, they were on their own. When the next crew came in, Krillgan noticed that the man he thought was the owner of this establishment, went into a room with communication equipment. Then after being there long enough to pass on a message, he came out.

Krillgan introduced himself to his two guests, only giving his first name. The Devaronian told him that he remembered hearing that name recently, but could not place it. They both introduced themselves. When the waitress came over, they both asked for the smuggler's special, and told her that their purple friend was paying for it. Krillgan laughed, but agreed. They asked Krillgan which ship he came on? None of the freighters parked outside, took a solo crew. Krillgan told them that he did not come there on a freighter. He pointed out the only starfighter, telling them that it is his ship. The human whistled. He said that from what he saw, it looked like an interesting gunship. It also has more room than a Plug-6. He bets that Krillgan could smuggle all sorts of stuff in it. Krillgan told them that he has not smuggled anything in it, yet. Anytime he has needed to move stuff, he has always been on a larger ship. The freighter crew challenged him to name this ship he was on, that was a successful smuggler. Krillgan told them that he worked on the pirate killer. The crew of the freighter smiled knowingly. That is what they would say, when trying to impress a young lady. Krillgan told them he really was. He asked them, if they had heard of Clan Ale, and Singing Mountain Fruit Wine? "You mean the rich man's drink?" Krillgan told them that that is the one. His Captain knew a source, where he could get the same quality of product, but in casks, not bottles. He would regularly pick up the product, and fly it to a Sith controlled world, but where they still have Royals. The Captain would give the right code, asking to land on the planet's surface. They landed in an area controlled by the Royal's. So when they touched down there was not a customs official in sight. The Royal's got the casks they wanted, and the Captain was handsomely paid. The Captain was not a hoarder. He shared the profits with everyone. Which is how he could afford his starfighter. There is not another one like it in the galaxy. They asked him, how he ended up on that planet? Did someone feed him the wrong coordinates? He told them that he has a droid that inputs the correct figures into his hyperspace drive control module. Both crew members scoffed, they never heard of such a thing. He told them that it is true. A friend with the right connections made it for him. It cost a lot of credits, but it is worth it. Considering almost any passing ship knocks him out of hyperspace. The Devaronian said, that if he came to this place on purpose, then he must be running away from someone. Probably a female. The human smiled, and agreed with his crewmate. Krillgan thought about Ludia. He wondered, if he was running away from her? He was definitely running away from Rasha. He was also running away from a baby girl, because he did not do what he should have, to save her life. He looked down, and told them that he was running from more than one. The Devaronian told his buddy he knew it. They stopped talking about it, when they saw the look of sadness on Krillgan's face.

They were quite, when their waitress brought their food orders over. She wondered if something is wrong, she saw them laughing not that long ago. After she left, the Devaronian asked Krillgan about his droid? He figured it was a safe subject. Krillgan told them how it must extend special sensors towards the top of the canopy, so it can confirm which system they are in, by the positions of the stars. Right now it only does astrometric calculations, but it has a lot of memory capacity. So there is potential for it to do a lot more. It also has the capacity to map new systems, if he decides to go right off the map, and act like a scout ship. There is supposed to be good money in finding, and mapping, new hyperspace routes through space. If he finds them, the droid can map them.

After dinner, the human ordered a round of ale so that they could keep talking. It was too early to retire back to their ships. Krillgan told the Devaronian, that he is lucky that he did not accept his challenge. He also has two livers. He let them touch the Devaronian fur on his arm. He told them that he also knows a few things about healing. So while his livers will become more and more toxic with each drink. Krillgan can reduce the level of toxins in his liver, between each glass. The Devaronian was all for challenging Krillgan. Krillgan told him that it would not be a fair contest. It would be the same as his human buddy challenging him. Everyone knows what that outcome would be, before they even had one glass. Besides as a healer, he always need to keep alert. He never knows when someone is going to need him.

The Devaronian looked at Krillgan, and thought about what he said. Then he told Krillgan that now he knows where he heard his name. His grandmother told him to be careful out there. There is a new Devaronian Krillgan recognised by Devaron. Only he is of mixed species. Unlike the Krillgans of old, this one also is a healer.

"Grandmother told me to never cross you, because Krillgans have the reputation of hunting down and killing someone who has wronged them, or someone they care about. Grandmother said that if I ever meet you, I am to do whatever you tell me."

Krillgan smiled, he told the Devaronian that it sounds like he has a wonderful grandmother. This made the Devaronian smile.

Just then a number of Troop Transports land in the parking area for ships. A rag tag collection of armed men, scramble out of the ships, and set up defensive positions in front of the cantina. One of them yells out and tells everyone in the cantina to come out with their hands up. "The Sith Empire pays money for new recruits, and you are being recruited."

Everyone in the cantina got down, and crouched on the floor, in case someone starts shooting. One of the waitresses said that the slavers are back. They are pirate/slavers that have raided settlements on other planets in the area. This is the third time that they have come to the cantina. Somehow they know when the cantina is full. Apparently, the Sith pays them more for new recruits, than they can get on Rorak 4 for slaves. They are even more valuable if they are spacers. For some reason, they never take anyone that works in the cantina.

The Devaronian looks at Krillgan, and tells him to do something, he is the Krillgan. Then he calls over to the other freighter crews and tells them to come over. Their new friend will get them out of this. They just need to do whatever he tells them. The cantina owner starts crawling towards them, like the freighter crews. Krillgan tells the human, not him. So the human pulls out his pistol, and points it at the owner, telling him to get back. The owner starts backing up. He pleads with them to give themselves up. Windows are expensive to replace, and divots in the walls, caused by blaster bolt fire, are expensive to repair. Besides, he, or one of his people can be accidently killed, once the shooting starts.

Krillgan asked the waitress if there is back way out? She just shook her head no. Krillgan was wearing leather pants and jacket. Neither of which have any padding. His shirt is just a plain shirt. His armour and sword are in his starfighter. Because he intimidates people when he wears them. His only weapons, on his person, is his shielded heavy blaster pistol, and the two Dathomirite daggers in his boots. First he needs to see if he has any other weapons. He starts touching all the people around him using the force. Only the male Balosar responded, and asked Krillgan what he just did, when he looked at him? He felt kind of funny. So Krillgan told his new friend, that he was going to be an important part of the strategy, to get out of this place.

Krillgan used his dagger, to scratch into the ferro-concrete floor, the layout of the buildings around the cantina, as well as anything that could be used to provide cover, including the barriers the slavers are hiding behind. He asked for three volunteers, who think that they are fast. The human, and two others volunteered. Krillgan told them that he was going to jump through the only window at the front of the cantina. He will position himself behind the one pillar holding up the roof over the veranda, and draw the slavers fire. He told the Balosar to exit out the door, and get around to the side of the cantina. From there he is to jump to the cantina's roof, and be their sniper. The Balosar told Krillgan that he cannot do that. Krillgan asked him, if he remembered how strong he felt, when he touched him with the force? The Balosar nodded his head. Krillgan told him that his touching him with the force, will give him the strength he needs to jump to the roof. It will also enable him to be more accurate with his shooting, so he needs to select his targets, by what he considers the biggest threat to them, and eliminate them one at a time. Krillgan will use the force to convince the slavers to focus on him, so he needs all their help. He instructed the volunteers to exit the door, after the Balosar. But not all at once. The slavers will think they are running away. But because they are between them and their ship, they will have to come back. Or die of exposure, or starvation, or be eaten by whatever is out there. He showed them how he wants them to use the buildings to get around to the side. When the three are ready, they should have an unobstructed view of the slavers, and should start shooting. The rest of them just need to squat along the bottom of the window, and fire at the slavers, so they keep their heads down. He does not want the slavers thinking that they cannot be shot. One of the smugglers asked him, where his lightsaber is? He thought all Jedi have them. Krillgan told them that he is not a Jedi, and he left his force sword aboard his ship. Because some people are skittish when he wears it. The Devaronian told them that he is Krillgan. Which means he is better than a Jedi. Most smugglers were not yet convinced.

When Krillgan saw everyone was in place, he hit the glass of the window with a force push, so all the glass would land outside, and no one would accidently be cut. At the same time he leaped into the air, to pass through the window. From the outside it would look like he jumped through the glass. He felt the Balosar jump through the doorway and run around the building. Krillgan waited until he was at the side of the building before touching him with the force. Because he does not yet know how to use it, or control it. The pillar that Krillgan was standing behind was made out of ferro-concrete, with some local material plastered on top. The plaster was flying off the pillar, as Krillgan made himself appear bigger, to focus the slavers attention on him. He only reflected the occasional shot back, to make it look like he was returning fire. The slavers had not clued in, that he had actually not fired a shot. It helped a lot when the smugglers at the window started returning fire. Then their numbers started dwindling when the Balosar started taking them out, one at a time.

Right in the middle of the firefight, a Jedi Defender lands on the other side of the Troop Transports. Two Jedi come running out of their ship, and run up to the slavers, asking them what is going on. The slavers tell them that they have trapped the pirates that have attacked the settlements, in the cantina. Only now they are starting to take casualties. The two Jedi jump over the slaver's barrier, and draw their lightsabers, to start reflecting the blaster bolts back at the Smugglers. This forces Krillgan to jump in front of the window to protect the smugglers with his shielded blaster pistol and a dagger. This surprises the Jedi enough, that he is able to hit them both with force push. Sending them flying out of the line of fire. Then Krillgan tried something he had never tried before. He used dark force energy to create the defense for the fire element, which is wind. He was able to envelope the Jedi in a whirlwind. They were trapped in the whirlwind, unless they tried going through the dark force energy barrier. They were also very confused. Except for the force push, they were not being attacked directly. They decided to conserve their energy, and wait. The unknown force user will eventually weaken, and the whirlwind will dissipate. Then they will take out their opponent.

One of the slavers had returned from his transport, with a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. His plan was to take out the pillar that the one smuggler was hiding behind. But now that he is in the open, he fired the rocket right at him. The Balosar spotted him, and shot him, at the same time the slaver fired the rocket. Krillgan had to let go of the Balosar to deal with the rocket. It was not quite the same as throwing back something, someone just threw at you, using the Force. Because of the propulsion in the rocket. First he directed it up, then he turned it and brought it down, so it landed on top of the slaver's barrier, closest to the Jedi. He wanted to destroy the barrier, making it easier for the smugglers at the window to take them out. The bonus was, that he killed the slavers closest to the center of the blast. The rest behind that barrier were blown off their feet. When they stood up, the smugglers nailed them. Then the three smugglers Krillgan sent to flank them started firing. They decimated the remaining slavers, and soon it was all over.

Krillgan stopped the whirlwind, and boy was he angry with the two Jedi. He asked them how stupid they were for walking up to slavers, and believing what they said. He thought that Jedi were trained better than that. They will also need to explain to the Jedi Council, why they attacked the Devaronian Krillgan.

The Jedi claimed that they had never heard of the Devaronian Krillgan, they also said, that the people they killed, said that they were the pirates that had been raiding the settlements.

Krillgan told them that it still did not explain why they believed them. If they could not tell they are lying, then the next course of action was to come between the two warring factions, and force both of them to lay down their arms. Not to attack the one side. The two Jedi were clearly embarrassed. They sheepishly told Krillgan that they have been chasing this group for a long time. When they landed in the middle of the firefight, they were all pumped up for action. They thought that the locals trapped the pirates in the cantina.

"With the locals having blaster rifles, and the pirates that have been terrorising this sector of space, only having blaster pistols. Then next thing you will tell me is that you believed that the pirates stopped by for a cup of tea."

The two Jedi looked down at the ground. Then one of them looked up, and activated his lightsaber.

"You attacked us with dark force energy. Only the Sith do that. That means everything you said is a lie."

The Devaronian could not believe what was happening. "You idiots! He told you that he is the Devaronian Krillgan. That means that he uses both the light side, and the dark side of the force. This Krillgan is also a healer. Do you know any Sith that are also healers?"

"Like we said, we do not know anything about a Devaronian Krillgan!"

Krillgan asked them, if they receive any communiqué from the Jedi Council? The one Jedi snorted, that of course they do. Only they don't read them, because none of them apply to them, because they have been on a mission. They were going to go over them, after they had captured the pirates. Krillgan told them that they need to go read them know, because they have a lot to do. They have a cantina owner that can communicate with the slavers. So they must have a base in this system. But it would not be their main base. Their main base is where all the people captured would be taken, until they were able to sell them to the Sith.

The Jedi asked him how he knew that the slaves were being sold to the Sith? The smugglers replied, that the slavers told them that they had just been recruited for the Sith Military. Then the told them to do as the Krillgan says, or they will all be sending grievances to the Jedi Council.

Krillgan had started moving towards the cantina, because he sensed the owner moving towards the communications room. When the Balosar male saw him turn, he yelled out, "How do I get down from here?" Krillgan told him to jump. So he did. Krillgan caught him with the force and brought him down safely. He also grabbed the cantina owner using the force, just after he unlocked and opened the door to his communications room. Krillgan held him immobilised, until he could put a hand on him and pull him away from the door. He asked the waitresses, if they had anything to bind him with? One of them went into a storeroom and returned with some strands of rope, which Krillgan used to tie up the owner. Krillgan asked them if they knew anything about the communications room. They told him that none of them were allowed in it. They all assumed that he used it for ordering their supplies. As he has the only way to communicate off planet.

All the smugglers came into the cantina, and asked Krillgan if he still needed them? He told them that he thinks he can handle the Jedi. He thanked them for their help, and told them they were free to go. They all wanted to shake his hand, and thank him for saving them from the slavers. The Devaronian told Krillgan that he will be happy to tell his grandmother that he met the Devaronian Krillgan, and he wasn't arrested. He did everything that she told him to do, so he was allowed to walk away. That brought a laugh from the other smugglers and some waitresses. Another crew told him that this was their second time to work with him. But the first time to see him face to face. They just said that they were on Kashyyyk, and smiled.

After they all left, Krillgan asked if they sell tea. The Jedi are taking an awful long time. He was thinking, for their sake, he should drink something weaker than ale. A waitress brought him a cup, and told him that it was on the house. Then she asked him, what was going to happen to the owner? Krillgan told her that he will turn him over to the Jedi to deal with. What happens to him will be up to them. But he doubts that he will be coming back. He believes that they should have shared ownership of the cantina, and the store. He also suggested that they cut a back door into the cantina. At the least, it will bring down the temperature in the kitchen.

Finally, the two Jedi walked into the cantina. They told him that they read what the Jedi Council instructed them, concerning him. They were ready to help him, anyway they can. Krillgan handed the owner over to them, and told them to lock him up. If not he will execute him, as he has authority to do. Since he endangered the lives, of members of the Devaronian community. Then he needs there help going over everything in the communications room. The last communication he made was to the slavers. They had to be in the system, since they responded so quickly. He suggested that all of the bodies need to be examined, in case they have clues on them, indicated their bases of operation. Then the bodies need to be disposed of, before they start attracting scavengers. Which could endanger the lives of the people living in this small settlement. It was only after that, that they can start examining the slavers' troop transports.

When they searched the communications room, they found that it was also the owner's bedroom. They found the codes and frequencies that the owner used, to communicate with different bases. But nothing indicating where they are. It was when they examined the one troop transport, they discovered where the base was in that system. It was hidden in the asteroid belt.

By this time Krillgan was tired. He was not interested in sleeping in his starfighter. So he decided to sleep in the communications room. At least the owner kept his bed clean. Krillgan was awaken by a communication coming in from the main base. 'Because they could not reach anyone in their base in the Mandun System. They assume that they are on their way to the Phindar System. As soon as they signal that they have arrived, they will be contacting the Sith, to arrange a rendezvous. Once they have turned over all the recruits, and are paid by the Sith, they will send him his share of the credits.'

Krillgan thought it was best to go wake the Jedi. They know which system the main base is in. They just do not have the planetary coordinates for the planet they are on. Because Krillgan did not know the code to enter the Defender. Krillgan decided to use the force to rock the ship. He strengthened himself, and started pushing, then letting go, until someone dropped the access ramp. The groggy Jedi wanted to know, how did he do that? He told them that it was not important. He told them that a message came in that they need to hear.

After they listened to the message, they all agreed that they need to go to the base in the asteroid field. There is only one planet in the Phindar System with a breathable atmosphere. It is a jungle world. Without the planetary coordinates, they could be right over it, and not see it. Hopefully they will find the planetary coordinates in the asteroid base.

Krillgan but on his armour, and started loading his starfighter on the one troop transport. The Jedi wanted to know, what was he doing? Krillgan told them that they need the troop transports to enter the slavers' base. His armour is also a spacesuit. He was also not expecting to come back to Mundan, so he would need his starfighter in order to leave, after assaulting the main base in the Phindar System. It was decided that the one Jedi would fly the other troop transport. The Defender would have to dock with it, before they enter the asteroid field. Because they doubted that it would be allowed to enter the base.

When they transmitted the right codes, the base lit up. It was actually carved into the asteroid. They never would have found it on their own. Then the hanger doors opened, and the tractor beams pulled them both in. It was a simple base. No place to keep anyone they captured. When examining the base's computer, they found planetary coordinates for bases on a number of planets. Only there was no mention of the systems they were in. They were hoping that one of the sets of coordinates was for the main base. Krillgan told them that if the coordinates are correct, and they still cannot see the base, he will be able to confirm whether there are people there or not. They asked him, how he knew that? He told them that because he is a healer, he can feel people's life energy through the Force. It seems that non healers can only do it if they practise. The area that they can feel, is also restricted.

The Jedi agreed that they would have to come back to examine this base, when they have more time. To see if they can learn anything else. Krillgan asked them if they can expect more help, in assaulting the base. Since they did not know what they were up against. The Jedi said that it will only be the three of them, as there is no one else in this sector of space, to help them.

When they entered the Phindar System, the communications system on both troop transport went active, and transmitted a code, then shut down. The slavers now know that their ships have arrived in the system. They received a short communication, asking how many? Krillgan quickly added up the number of smugglers that were in the cantina with him, when the slavers transport landed, and responded with that number, only. No further attempts were made in trying to communicate. No point now in proceeding to the planet slowly. They need to check as many planetary coordinates as possible, before the slavers realize that the people piloting the troop transports do not know where they are.

When they approached the first set of coordinates. Their communications system must have been activated by another beacon on the planet, and became active again, transmitting another code. The Jedi flying the Defender kept his ship as close as possible to the troop transports, so as to not trigger any defensive platforms. Both Krillgan and the Jedi piloting the other troop transport noticed the swath of trees having been cut back, and the gaping mouth of a hanger open at the end of the swath. This hanger was much larger than the one built into the asteroid in the Mandun System. It looked big enough that an entire invasion fleet could fly into it. When they entered the hanger, they saw other troop transports, different types of freighters, gunships, and starfighters, all parked where the pilot felt he had enough room. Someone contacted them, asking them how many freighters were left on Mandun. Krillgan gave them a number. They saw some people leave the back of the hanger, and walk towards a troop transport. Krillgan decided that that was where he was going to land. Forcing the people to stop before crossing the open space. Both Jedi also sought open spaces nearby, where they could put down their ships.

When Krillgan exited the troop transport, the Slavers saw that he wasn't dressed for a social visit, and drew their blaster pistols, and fired. Krillgan easily took them all out, using his sword to reflect the blaster bolts right back at them. This caused alarms to go off inside the hanger. Krillgan did not see any defensive, anti-personnel turrets, and ran for the door at the back of the hanger. It was closed, but not locked. So Krillgan just used his force enhanced strength to pry the two doors apart. Apparently, only the power was shut off to the automatic doors when the alarms sounded. The two Jedi caught up to him, by the time he pried the doors open. Krillgan told them where he sensed the greatest concentration of life energy. There were two places. He assumed that the smaller group was the control center. The larger group could be the pilots lounge or locker room. The two Jedi decided on the locker room.

Krillgan ran for the control room. With his sword on his back, and his heavy blaster pistol in his hand. When he entered, someone was talking with someone else. He was the first person Krillgan shot. The other slavers stopped what they were doing, and drew their pistols to return fire. Krillgan shot two more before they could fire. He killed the last two, by reflecting their blaster bolt discharges back at them. He then ran over, and started scanning the different control panels, to see what they controlled. After flipping a few switches, and resetting some buttons. The alarms shut off, and it looked like the power was restored to basic automatic systems. From the control room, Krillgan could see that the main base was separate from the hanger. The hanger was built on a hill to take advantage of the terrain. To minimize the amount of jungle they would have to cut back every day. The main base was built in a valley, on the jungle floor. With a wide path leading from the hanger to the main base. The path had the same type of forcefield fencing, which was used on Devaron, to surround the kidnapper's compound. Used to keep the jungle at bay. Krillgan knew that the Jedi would be coming to the control room, as theirs were the only life force he detected in the hanger.

When the Jedi showed up, Krillgan pointed out the only route that the slavers used to access the main base. He reminded them that they are waiting for them. They probably suspect that it is a Jedi attack, so will be armed with disrupters. He asked, if they have any defence against disruptors? They told him, that they were only taught, not to get close. As they have limited range. Krillgan suggested, that it might be wise not to use the front door. As they would be hemmed in, and become exposed to disruptors. The Jedi told him, that it does not look like there is another way in. Krillgan told them that they will have to cut their own way in. He knows his sword can do it. They asked him how they were going to get where they need to go. Krillgan told them that they need to jump up into the jungle canopy, and go from tree to tree. He believes that they could take a shortcut, running on the roof of the main base. But there is the danger that they might somehow detect that they are up there. So the element of surprise would be way down. If they can stick to the trees, until they are around. They have a better chance of catching them by surprise. Krillgan did say that it would be better if one of them stayed to guard the path. Once the slavers realise that they are in the building. They might decide to try and escape by getting to the ships.

One of the Jedi volunteered to stay behind, and smiled at his companion. He felt that staying in the comfort of the control room, gave him a better view of the path through the jungle, than he would have, if he just stood in the path. Krillgan and the other Jedi left the hanger. They were now standing on the path. Krillgan told him that they just need to jump up to the low hanging branches, and they can proceed from there. Krillgan went first, and landed on top of the one branch. To the Jedi, it looked easy. He went next, and ended up grabbing the branch with his two arms. It looked like he did not jump strong enough. He then had to figure out how to get on top of the branch, and just lay there. Not sure if he wanted to stand up. Krillgan had to refrain himself from laughing. He looked like a child, just becoming aware of his force abilities. Triggering fond memories of Ludia and Diennu, as they first struggled to get up into their first tree. The one consolation the Jedi had, was that they were not yet in an area that was visible from the control room.

Krillgan decided to give this Jedi some advice, on travelling through the tree tops. He told the Jedi, that he should always assume that what looks like vines lying on top of a branch, are serpents. He should not step on them, as they will get angry and attack. He told the Jedi, that the fat ones, "like this one", he then tapped the side of what looked like a fat vine, and it slithered away. They are usually constrictors, and will wrap their body around you. If you hold your arms in front of you, protecting your ribcage. While reinforcing your body with force strength. The serpent will probably assume that it wrapped itself around a portion of the tree, and relax and move on. If he steps on a long skinny serpent, he should assume it is poisonous. If he is quick and accurate, he should catch it just behind its head, so it doesn't bite him. Then he should toss it onto a branch on the next tree. Krillgan told the Jedi that poisonous serpents like to bite a fleshy part of the body. A hand, the chin or nose, the big muscle he likes to sit on. They will also try to bite above the ankle. Krillgan told him that he is completely protected in his armour, so a serpent will not try to bite him. As if to make his point, Krillgan took his sword in his hand, but did not activate the blade. Instead he tapped what the Jedi thought was a handy vine, with a loop hanging down from the branch above the Krillgan's head. Just at the right height for a person like him to hang onto, to help keep himself steady on his feet. Except when the Krillgan tapped it, it suddenly disappeared. The Jedi asked him, how he knew it was a serpent? Krillgan told him that he could feel its life energy with the Force. He told the Jedi that reptiles are usually not as strong as mammals. But he was close enough that he should have felt it. He needs to reach out with the Force, and feel the life all around him. At first it will be hard to determine what creature is associated with the life energy he feels, but with experience, he will recognize the different creatures. Krillgan also thought that he had hugged the branch long enough. So he reached out with his hand, to help him get to his feet.

The Jedi in the control room watched the two men going through the jungle canopy. The Krillgan moves like he was born in the trees. His friend is very careful about where he places every step. When he has to jump from branch to branch, he carefully judges the distance in his mind. He often forces the Krillgan to wait. When he looks like he is about to lose his balance, the Krillgan must have reached out and grabbed him, to steady him on the branch. He was glad that he was in the control room. He hopes that they do not set up obstacle courses at the temple, to mimic this environment, and force all the Jedi to master it.

Krillgan was glad that the Jedi started getting the hang of it, and was picking up the pace. When they made it to the back of the base. Krillgan quickly descended by jumping down from branch to branch, until he was standing on the jungle floor. He waited until the Jedi landed beside him before drawing his sword. Krillgan told the Jedi not to cut straight into the wall. He should cut it at an angle, so that the hole on the outside of the building is larger than on the inside. The Jedi asked him why? Krillgan reminded him that there are lots of predators in the jungle. If they do not place the piece they cut out, back in the wall, then the predators will follow them into the base, and attack people indiscriminately. If the sides of the opening are beveled, the predators will push on it, and it will not budge. The Jedi told Krillgan that there cannot be many predators around, because they have not encountered any. Krillgan told him that they have not encountered any, because he has been using the Force to frighten them away. He then instructed the Jedi to reach out and touch the life in the jungle. The Jedi was shocked to feel the strong life energy of some creatures nearby. He told the Krillgan that he thought he frightened them away. Krillgan told the Jedi that there are two ways to frighten the predators. If he used the dark side of the Force, which is the easier way to do it, he will fill them with dread, and they will run away. If he uses the light side of the Force, it is more like a caution or warning. He has let them know that a powerful creature is nearby. Unfortunately, the predators in this jungle, are very curious, so they are watching to see if they are as powerful as the warning. The predators already know that we do not fear them, because we have knowingly trespassed on their territory. The Jedi asked the Krillgan, how they demonstrate how powerful they are? Krillgan told him that they are already doing it. The predators equate their sword and lightsaber as being their claw. They are cutting with their claw what the predator cannot. So they know that the claw can easily cut them. Something they will not risk testing.

Krillgan was able to cut the one side, the top, and the bottom of the doorway. He cut the bottom at the reverse angle that he did the side, and top. So when he puts it back after they enter. Its own weight will keep it in place. The Jedi was surprised that the Krillgan did not need his help. He saw some people just inside, and hesitated to go in. Krillgan told him to hurry, this hole is brighter than the inside, so will attract the wrong type of attention. The Jedi quickly entered at that prompting, with the Krillgan right behind him, quickly sealing the hole.

They found themselves in a cell. Three sides were ferro-concrete, the fourth side was just barred. The occupants, wanted to know why they could not leave through the hole? Krillgan told them that they would be eaten as soon as they stepped outside. The Jedi just wanted to cut the lock off of the door. Krillgan pointed that the door is alarmed. What he suggested would trigger the alarm. If they cut the bars where they are embedded in the concrete, they will also cut the wires to the alarm, so it will not be triggered. Krillgan warned the occupants of the cell not to leave the cell right away. They were in a section, or wing. With cells on three sides. At the end was a control room, where a couple of guards controlled everything in this section. Krillgan saw the anti-personnel blasters in the wall by the door out of this section. The control room has raised with the bottom of the viewing glass was at Krillgan's eyesight. He also saw nozzles below the viewing glass. So the guards could gas this whole section. Krillgan did not want to find out if it knocked everyone out, or killed them. The good thing was, the guards were not looking into their section. They were looking at a monitor. Krillgan believes that they were looking at the main entrance to the base. Krillgan told the Jedi to follow right behind him. Krillgan ran than leaped with his sword in his hand. His sword and armour were glowing. He hit the glass with the tip of his sword, weakening it as it cut through. When his force activated armour hit the glass, it was like it was smashed with a huge mallet. The Jedi saw from the thickness that this is special optical glass. Just like on gun turrets. He was glad that he did not go first. Krillgan killed the one guard, before he could react. The Jedi killed the other. Krillgan started hitting switches, opening the cell doors. The Jedi started going through the computer, to see if he could find a schematic of the base, so that they can decide what their next move will be.

Krillgan told the Jedi that he wanted to neutralize the guards in every section. So they do not start gassing their prisoners, once they realise that they are inside the main base. The Jedi agreed. Assaulting the slavers waiting at the main entrance, was not a high priority. The people were out of their cells, hugging acquaintances. They called up to the control center, asking, when they will be reunited with their families? They found out later that the prisoners had been divided up. You had the ones that were being sold to the Sith, for their military. Then the rest would be taken to Rorak 4, for the slave auctions. Krillgan and the Jedi told them to be patient, they were still working on how to free everyone, without losing anyone.

Krillgan and the Jedi worked together to take out the two guards in the control room for each section, without raising any alarms. They freed the people in each section, but did not let them leave a section, until everyone was free. They were afraid, that if they opened a section, the men might take it upon themselves to try and find their wives and children, to free them. Triggering all sorts of alarms.

Before attacking the bulk of the slavers, Krillgan and the Jedi paid a visit to the armory. What they decided to do as the quick and easy way. Was just to toss a whole bunch of grenades, where the slavers are. The slavers will be eliminated, and they won't have to worry about disrupters. It will just mean that the people they rescued, will have to walk through a big mess, before they can get them out to the hangar.

They went to the main door to the prison section. Opened it, threw the grenades, trying their best to scatter them. Then the sealed the door, and waited. They heard multiple explosions. Krillgan had the Jedi wait. He was using the force to reach out, and feel all the life energy diminish, then go out. No point in rushing in, while the slavers could still retaliate. After a while, Krillgan told the Jedi where there were slavers, still clinging to life. Now they have the grisly task of being exterminators.

With that job complete, they went back and opened all the sections. Allowing families and community groups to reunite. Krillgan and the Jedi told all the people that there are still a number of bases that the pirate/slavers used. They still do not know where they all are. Some of those bases were used as the staging point to attack them. So it was not yet safe for the people living in settlements to go home. Those bases need to be cleaned out, before it would be safe for them to leave. They will have access to both the hangar, and the main base, if they want to make themselves comfortable.

Krillgan and the Jedi went back to the hangar, to the control room. When they arrived, the other Jedi was excited. He told them when the Sith would be arriving. They sent a message, while they were assaulting the main base. He then played it back for them. Krillgan suggested that they take their Defender, and send a message to the Jedi Council. Maybe they could send a Republic Fleet, to intercept them. The Jedi agreed, and went running. The smugglers that had been previously capture, entered the control room. They wanted permission to check the freighters. Some of them might be theirs. Krillgan told them that they can check them, but they cannot leave yet. There is a Sith Fleet on its way to the system. The Jedi have gone to see if the Republic will arrange a welcoming committee. If they can't, then they might have to discourage the Imperials, from landing on the planet. He asked that after they checked the freighters, they check the gunships and starfighters. There is a chance they might need them. If any of them want to volunteer, they should let him know.

While they did that, Krillgan started going through the control room. He wanted to see if there was any indication of where the other bases are situated. He believes that every set of planetary coordinates, corresponds to one base. After searching the control room, he decided to check the main base, to see what they have, but he decided to wait until the Jedi return before doing that.

It was a good thing Krillgan waited. The outer beacon triggered the alarms. A ship was approaching, without the proper security codes being transmitted. Krillgan had to override the alarms, so the bases defense did not start shooting at the Defender. After landing, the Jedi told Krillgan that they got through to the Jedi Council. They told them that a fleet is on the way, but they sense that the Sith Fleet will arrive first. So they have to delay it, or it will be able to flee, as soon as the Republic Fleet arrives. They mentioned that in the past, the Sith have sent a Heavy Cruiser, fully staffed, with four destroyers accompanying it. What the Jedi Council did not tell the two Jedi, was that the makeup of the Sith Fleet was given to them by SIS, the Republic's Intelligence Agency.

Krillgan had the Jedi tell the smugglers about what was coming. They did not know the type of Heavy Cruiser, but from the files on the Defender, they saw that they all had the same type of Hyperspace Drive, in about the same position on the ship. Three torpedoes should be enough to damage them sufficiently that they can no longer function. Their communications and sensor arrays were also in the same relative position. Two torpedoes will damage them. Three will take them out. They are also in a position heavily defended from bomber attacks. They can also expect a minimum of three Sith Starfighter Squadrons on the Heavy Cruiser to help defend it.

The smugglers told them that of all the gunships, they believe that they can get only three of them fully functional. It seems that the slavers were not good on maintaining their ships. They were going to concentrate on getting the Teroch Gunships fully functional. They found six fighter/bombers, which they can make fully functional, including the torpedoes. Three A-Wings, and three IL-5 Skybolts. They are also pretty sure that they can get 6 starfighters fully operational. Two old Liberator-class Starfighters, two old Mk VI Liberator Starfighters, and two Plug-6 Heavy Starfighters.

They talked about a battle plan. Krillgan decided to fly one of the Skybolts. They were called Ocula's in his father's simulator program. He decided not to use his own starfighter, a decision he later regretted. The starfighters and gunships would fly escort to the fighter/bombers. The Defender would also fly escort, by engaging any destroyers that went after the fighters. The bombers were divided into two groups, two A-Wings and a Skybolt, to take out the Heavy Cruiser's Hyperspace Drives. The two remaining Skybolts, and A-Wing would take out the communications and targeting sensor arrays. Since the A-Wings carried 6 torpedoes each, and fired two at a time. They also had permission to fire their torpedoes at the Destroyers, once they flew their one run against the Heavy Cruiser. After the one run, they were returning to the planet. Which is where the Defender was so important, in covering their retreat. They all believed that the Destroyers would not venture to far from the Heavy Cruiser, once it was damaged.

It was the slavers beacon at the edge of the system, that notified them, when the Sith fleet arrived. Krillgan was feeling frustrated that he could not find the information that would lead to the identification of where all the other slaver bases are. So the notification seemed like another interruption. He knew the others were all expecting him to lead them. So he had to force himself to have the correct focus and attitude, to get this job done. He dressed in full armour, since he was told that his Skybolt might not seal properly. It could leak the air out of the cockpit, while maneuvering. He was assured that his ship was the only one they were uncertain of.

They took off in a loose formation, as none of them had any military training, except the Jedi. They were not flying straight out to intercept the fleet. They were going to take advantage of every rock in the system, as good smugglers are good at. To try and sneak up behind them, to launch their attack. The tactic seemed to work, as Sith Starfighters were just pouring out of the Heavy Cruiser, when Krillgan launched his torpedo. The anti-starfighter defence was very strong when Krillgan did his run, so he had to do a lot of bobbing and weaving to avoid it, before he fired. After he fired, he did something that he ordered all the fighter/bombers not to do. He engaged the Sith starfighters that were starting to harass the other fighter/bombers. Everything went well, until the last Skybolt made its run on the communications array. Krillgan thought of calling it off, because he believed that the A-Wing had done enough damage with its two torpedoes. So they accomplished what they had set out to do. But before he did, someone got him. They must have hit the torpedo, because it was a spectacular explosion. But what bothered Krillgan, was that it was someone under his command, who had just died. For that reason, he followed the four torpedoes that two A-Wings had launched at the same destroyer. Using the force, to make sure that they all impacted on different points of the Destroyer. Yet close enough that their destructive blast radii overlapped. Resulting in the Destroyer breaking up. Then he flew cover with the Defender. Helping to keep the enemy starfighters, off of his comrades' backs. What helped, was the sudden appearance of the Republic fleet. So his people were able to make it back to base unhindered after that.

They were celebrating in the hanger when they returned. Everyone but Krillgan thought it was a successful mission. Instead of celebrating, Krillgan went to the troop transport, were he left his starfighter, and unloaded it. A couple of smugglers noticed, and asked him, what was he doing? It was time to celebrate! Krillgan told them that he can't celebrate, when someone who was depending on him, died. He has done all he could for them. They have specialists in the Fleet, who can do what he can't. They will make sure that the systems are safe, so that the people can return to their settlements. It was time for him to move on, to do those things he can. He asked them to say goodbye to everyone for him. With that, he jumped up into the cockpit and left. That was when most of the people, stopped celebrating. They saw the unusual starfighter lift up off the hangar deck, then turned to leave. They asked the smugglers, standing there it disbelief, who left? They just replied, "Krillgan!"

The Fleet Admiral realised that they had just been handed a present. He ordered the escorts be destroyed. He wanted that Heavy Cruiser. He ordered all his boarding parties aboard the ship. The fleet was so focused on what they were doing, that only one junior officer noticed a small ship leave the system. When he tried to bring it up. Everyone asked him where it came from, in the next breath, they told him it was not important.

All the SIS agents assigned to the fleet, were all eager to start going over the Heavy Cruiser, to see what nuggets of information they could find. So when two were assigned to go down to the planet's surface, and find what they can, down there. They were initially, very disappointed. Then they started hearing stories of a Jedi called Krillgan. Except the Jedi told him that he was not a Jedi, but he was a force user. The communiqué from the Jedi Council, called him "the Krillgan". That there was also something to do with Devaron. The Jedi told them about his obsession, with finding the remaining bases controlled by the slaver, so that the people could go home, and not live in fear. The two SIS agents, realized that they were dealing with something more important than the Heavy Cruiser. There were a lot of credits sunk into building this base. They were told about the base in the Mandun System, carved into an asteroid. From the information gleaned from the Cantina on Mandun, there must be at least five more bases. There was also the Krillgan enigma. They sent a communiqué to SIS Headquarters, about what they had found so far. Asking for additional resources.

While one went through what appeared the main office at the main base. The other started interviewing everyone. Trying to get as much information as they could about the Krillgan from all the people.

SIS Headquarters contacted the Jedi Council, asking for more information about the Krillgan. They also asked that before their people take any action against the slaver bases, they contact them. They have an operative in one of their bases. It was because of the information from this operative, that they first warned them about the pirate/slavers attacking both ships and settlements, in that region of space. They want to contact their operative, to see if they can extract them. Before they launch any attacks.

The Jedi Council told SIS Headquarters, that "the Krillgan" is an agent of the Devaronian Government. If they want to learn anything relevant, they need to contact them.

In reply to the attacks on the slavers base, the Jedi Council told SIS Headquarters, that the SIS agents on Phindar, have already turned over the information on the slavers bases. The Jedi in charge, along with the cooperation of the Republic Fleet in the Phindar System, have already launched operation "Clean Sweep", to destroy all the bases. It is too late to recall any of the ships involved.

After sending the communiqué to Headquarters, the one SIS agent found the secret safe, with all the information about the remaining slavers bases. Including approach codes, to keep the bases defenses from going active. They also listed the ships, and number of personnel at each base. All the information they needed to attack and destroy them. He was happy to turn over to the Jedi, all the information that the Krillgan was looking for.

The other agent found out from the women, that the Krillgan was easy to talk to. He was also a healer. Somehow he knew that some of the women were pregnant. They told him, that it was because they were raped by the slavers. When Krillgan heard that, he went off by himself into the jungle. He came back to the hangar and started preparing potions. He gave them to every lady that claimed that she was pregnant because she was raped, and did not want to keep the baby. By the end of the day, everyone that drank the potion, miscarried. After they miscarried, he sat with each one, and held their hand. They all felt a tingling in their body. He told them that he was healing them physically, but for their emotional healing they need their husbands. They need to let their husbands know that they were raped, or this will divide and destroy their marriage. He did warn them, that some men, cannot handle that knowledge. This may cause them to distance themselves from them. It is very important for them to try and bring them back, and be a family once again.

The agent found out that most wives did not tell their husbands, because only one wife had a husband that could help her, the other husbands have grown distant. Just like Krillgan said.

Phycology is a field of medicine that every agent must study. Since much of what they analyse comes from the interaction of people. After the Jedi and there attack force left. The agent called a meeting of all the people. He came right out and told everyone that all the women have been raped by the slavers, even the women that are pregnant. He told them that he suspects that many of the children have been raped as well. Both boys and girls. He told the men that many of them now feel impotent, because they could do nothing to prevent it. He warned the men, that this is when they need to be the strongest in their lives. If they turn away from their spouses and children right now, then yes they are impotent. They only thing they are good for, is to go out into the jungle, and feed the predators. But he does not believe that men who choose to live in a settlement are weak. It takes men of strong minds, and a stronger backbone to do what they have done. Now they need to acknowledge that they were too weak, to prevent the attack by the slavers. They were too weak to prevent the ones they love from being molested. But they are not too weak to be the man their family needs. They are not too weak to bring healing to the ones they love. They are not too weak to rebuild what they have lost, and to make it stronger than ever before. They are not too weak, from doing whatever is necessary, to prevent this from ever happening again.

The shock of what they just heard, took a while to settle in, in everyone's mind. The men that had been told by their wives about being raped, did feel a small sense of relief, that they were not the only ones. They were also angry at the animals that could do such things. They did have to dig deep inside, and go to their wives, and apologise. She needed him, and he ran away. He was thinking only of himself, when he should have been thinking of the family. This also enabled the parents, to do what they feared, and talk to each of their children. The children now knew that they can talk to their parents about how they were hurt, and that what was done to them, was wrong. Only a bad person would do that to someone else. More important, it gave them a chance to cry together. An opportunity to show that they are still loved, and that those who love them, do care.

Krillgan knew that he was running away again, but did not know what else to do. What he had decided to do, was go to Tatooine, and confront the ghosts, because that was something he could do. He stopped on a number of planets along the way, and purchased supplies. The first banking kiosk he came across, he remembered promising Dranna that he would transfer credits into the ship's account, and did. He did stop in Manaan, and had a long talk with the owner of the Smuggler's Cantina. He had a lot of interesting ideas that Krillgan wanted to try, and promised to share with him the results. He also bought a lot of the chilled fruit flavoured teas he likes to drink while on Manaan. Krillgan thought that going to Tatooine, does not mean that he has to suffer while there.

When he arrived in the system, there was a battle going on. Because he did not know either side, and there was a good chance that both groups are pirates. He just parked his starfighter on an asteroid, and watched the show. The fighting was close enough to Tatooine, that there should be fresh space junk raining down onto the planet's surface. After all the fighting stopped, and the survivors left the system, Krillgan made his way down to the surface. Parking his starfighter on the sand. Right near were the transport carrying the bodies of what are now ghosts, crashed. All that was visible off the wreck, was a little bit of the back, just protruding from the sand. Chances are, that the next sand storm will cover it completely. The first thing Krillgan did after landing, is to erect a forcefield fence around the area that he was going to claim as his camp. The fence will not do anything against the sand, or the Super Krayt Dragons, that burrow through the sand. Nor will it keep the ghosts out. But it should keep everything else at bay. He suspected that the Jawas were up on a rock ridge, watching him. The Jawas and their Ronto mounts are safe up there, off of the sand, and from what the Voss told him, will not approach this place, because they are afraid of the ghosts. The Tusken Raiders, or Sand People, are not afraid of approaching this ship. They demonstrated that, by killing all the Imperial Troopers, the Emperor has sent to secure this ship. But what the Tusken Raiders are afraid of, are the Super Krayt Dragons, and this is their territory.

After setting up the fence, Krillgan set up his tent. He did this by moving a large portion of the surface sand. So the bottom of the tent was resting on sand that has never been touched by sunlight for decades. Then he piled most of the surface sand, around the tent. So most of it was buried, except the entrance way. Which was positioned on the shade side of the tent. Accessed through a trench he made in the sand. That is where he will be spending most of his time. Not just sleeping, but napping during the heat of the day. After that he set up a lounging chair, with a small table right beside it, for his drink. Not that far from the tent. A place where he can relax, in the cool of the morning and evening, of the day. Then he set up what could only look like a rectangular frame, for some sort of box. On top of this frame, he set up a grill. The owner of the cantina told him that he does not need to place any sort of fire under the grill. The heat from the two suns, will cook whatever is on the grill, both sides at once. As you also have the heat bouncing up off of the sand. This is what he and the owner of the cantina talked about. Krillgan brought fish, Nerf and Reek steaks. The cantina owner also gave him raw burgers. He also brought some vegetables that are supposed to taste good when grilled. He is skeptical, but he did agree to try it. If it doesn't work out, he still has frozen food trays in his starfighter. The cantina owner told him that he can cook even them on his grill, without having to power up his starfighter, to cook them inside.

When Krillgan was finished he sat on his chair, and sipped some chilled tea, while warning his first potential guest away. Krillgan could not tell whether it was simply the touch, or the warning, that caused the Super Krayt Dragon to change direction. When it started getting hot, Krillgan cooked his first meal on the grill. Then he took the finished product into his tent, to see how it tastes. While in there, Krillgan heard a commotion outside. His chair and table were flipped over, and there wasn't any wind. Krillgan ignored it. They meat turned out just right. The potato could be cooked longer, so he put it aside. The some of the other vegetables could also have been cooked longer, but they were not that bad. Now he knows to start cooking certain vegetables before cooking the meat. For the first attempt, he considered the cooking experiment a success. Now it was time for a nap.

Krillgan did like that his tent kept cool, by burying most of it, under the sand. If a person knew what they were doing, they could actually live there. While it was still relatively hot, Krillgan cooked his next meal. Keeping in mind the things he learnt that morning. He also finished cooking the potato he started with his first meal. This meal turned out even better. After eating in his tent again. He decided that it was cool enough that he could go back outside and sit down. He but the lounge chair and his table back where he wanted them, and sat down. While he was meditating on his shortcomings, he saw a phantom appear. The phantom just stood there, and studied him. Maybe it sensed the sadness he felt because Krillgan had trouble grieving. Or maybe it was curious to see the foolish person that had invaded their territory. Krillgan did not try and guess which species the phantom was from originally. The fact it had been physically altered was very evident. Because the phantom did not try to communicate with him, he ignored it, and continued with his meditations.

It was after both suns set, that Krillgan became active. He first stretched, then did the modified exercises his father taught him. After that, he practiced some basic martial arts moves. Then he tried doing his old dance routine, something he had not done in years, and felt very rusty. After that he stretched again, then retired to his tent. Not once did he light a fire or a lamp. He was happy that his Chagrian vision worked quite well. He hoped that the ghosts enjoyed watching the dance routine he performed for them. Krillgan only went into a shallow sleep. So that he could monitor the life energy around him. In case he had to react.

In the morning, he found his furniture overturned again, and his grill assembly was trashed. Krillgan used the Force to straighten it out. While he did, he saw more phantoms watching him. After the grill was back how he wanted it, he but a kettle of water on it to boil. When the water boiled, it was hot enough to cook breakfast.

The day started out to be close to a repeat of the previous day. While cooking breakfast, he had to warn another Super Krayt Dragon away. While eating breakfast in his tent. Someone started throwing his furniture around. After his nap, when it had cooled down enough that he could go back outside. A phantom appeared in physical form. Only it looked more like a creature, than a humanoid. It charged at him, so Krillgan defended himself with light force lightning. Another phantom appeared, and asked him to stop, because he was hurting him. Krillgan stopped, and the creature disappeared. Krillgan told the phantom that he knows he hurt the creature, he also knows that he was also helping the creature, because he had neutralised some of the dark force energy inside of it. The phantom asked if lightning was the only way to drive the dark force energy out. Krillgan told him that he can use pure light force energy. He does not know if it will hurt him. But when he had dark force energy in him, it felt good that someone bathed him in light force energy.

After Krillgan finished speaking, the phantom disappeared. Krillgan went back to straightening everything out. Then he cooked his dinner.

While the suns were setting, Krillgan detected some Tusken Raiders on Rontos approaching. Since they were riding Rontos, Krillgan believed that this was an attack. So he used dark force energy with the fire shield element, to create a whirlwind in their path. What was unexpected, was that a Super Krayt Dragon was attracted to the dark force generated whirlwind. So Krillgan stopped generating it. The Super Krayt Dragon did not stop approaching the Tusken Raiders. It came up out of the sand in front of them. Grabbing a Tusken Raider on his Rontos mount, in its mouth. Then disappearing back down into the sand. The other Rontos mounts all called out, and tried bucking their Tusken Raiders off of their backs, as they all scattered. It is only because Tusken Raiders are stronger than Jawas, they were finally able to bring their Rontos under control, and head back the way they came.

A phantom appeared. "You used dark force energy. You are not Ashla. What are you?"

"Why do you communicate with the Emperor? When you know that in the end he will harm you!"

"We toy with the Emperor to hurt him. That is all we know how to do. What we really want, is to be rid of this dark force energy, and to be rid of this place."

"Let me help you! I can help you be free of the dark force energy."

"But you are not Ashla!"

"No, I am not. What I am, is the Devaronian Krillgan. I am a righter of wrongs. The Sith have wronged you. Let me do what I can, to help make it right."

"I will let you try on me. Put I warn you, if you were sent by the Emperor to trick us, and enslave us. We will all attack you, and kill you, and send you back to your dead Emperor."

Krillgan agreed, that if he was trying to trick them, this is what they should do. But he really is a Krillgan. With that he filled himself with light force energy. The phantom became excited and materialised before him. A true servant of the Emperor would never, purposely, fill themselves with light force energy. Krillgan then started to bathe the person in light force energy. It was not a simple quick wash, and they are done. He kept it flowing continuously, for a few hours. This is where having people around him doing the unity chant would have helped, immensely. Finally Krillgan told them that he needs to stop and rest, after all he is still mortal. When he did stop, the person looked much better than before. He was starting to look like a species he recognised. A lot of the physical distortions were starting to disappear. They told Krillgan to go rest, none of them will bother him.

When Krillgan got up in the morning. The person was still standing there, waiting for him. Krillgan put the kettle of water on the grill, to boil. Then he filled himself with light force energy, and started bathing the person again. After about half an hour, the person told him he could stop, he is free. Krillgan now saw that he was looking at a Duros. He never would have guessed it from the way he looked before. The water started boiling, so Krillgan removed it from the grill and cooked his breakfast. After eating his breakfast, another phantom materialised in his camping area. Krillgan had him stand in the doorway to his tent, so he wasn't standing in direct sunlight. Krillgan felt like he bathed him in light force energy, for more than an hour, before he felt he had to stop and take a nap. The person told him it was alright, they will wait.

Krillgan ministered to this person, through most of the day. It was around the time of the setting sun, that the person said that they were free. That is when Krillgan realized that this person was not a he, but a she. She was a female, a female Caamasi. Krillgan's eyes filled up with tears. The Caamasi asked him, why the tears? He told her that when he was quite young, a Caamasi helped his family at an important time. She also explained what she did, so that her parents could later copy what she did. He was also remembering what she looked like before he started bathing her with light force energy. He could not imagine how much she suffered. How much they all suffered, because of the crazed minds of the Sith. She told him that he has a good heart. So it is important that he protect his heart from filling with bitterness. He has to learn how to mourn for the dead. He needs to be able to release his dead, just like he is releasing the former prisoners from their suffering.

Krillgan continued to minister to the former prisoners. He found that they all represented the first spacefaring races in the galaxy. Both male and female. When he restored the Devaronian, the Devaronian told him that all the others turned to him to understand what a Devaronian Krillgan is. He did not know how to describe him, so he told them the stories he heard as a child growing up on Devron. It did not help. Krillgans are very scary people. Krillgan told him that he is also scary. He told him about killing the dark force witch, right in the middle of a court room. It was a fast way to get all the people who were just observers, to leave very quickly. It felt good to hear them all laugh, even the ones he had not ministered to, yet.

The Tusken Raiders did try to attack him one more time. The one he thought more creature than person, was dispatched to deal with them. They did not what Krillgan to stop what he was doing. The creature suddenly materialised in front of them. Which for the skittish Rontos was extremely frightening. There was much fresh Rontos droppings in that place. The Rontos bucked and scattered trying to get away from that place as quickly as they could. The good news was that a Super Krayt Dragon did not eat any of them. Even though one was in that area. It was too slow to react, to chase after them.

It took two days for Krillgan to minister to the one he called a creature. When he was done, he was looking at a pure blood Sith. The Sith told them that not all the Sith were crazed by the lure of power, in following the dark side of the force. The ones like him, who didn't, were persecuted by the ones that did, because they were afraid of them.

They asked for Krillgan's help in one more matter. They also wanted their physical bodies to be free. So Krillgan used the force to lift up the transport up out of the sand. He also retrieved his sword from his starfighter. As he felt it would present the wrong image if he always wore it. He used the sword to cut the back right off of the transport. As the Sith had permanently sealed it shut. He went inside, and found all the cages they had died in. Instead of bodies, all he found was ash. Even the bones had calcified because of the extreme heat in the transport, when the two suns were shining on it. He then cut his way to the cockpit in front, which had smashed open when the transport crashed. He then went back to the tent, and wrapped a towel around his face, so that he would still be able to breathe when the ash was stirred up. Krillgan stood behind the back of the transport, and used the shield part of the fire element. Only this time he used light force energy. Sending wave after wave of wind, passing through the transport. With quite the cloud of ash billowing out the front. One of the ghosts materialised beside him, and touched him. He pointed to wave of sand heading there way. He told Krillgan that the planet will finish what he started. They were all satisfied.

What was a help for Krillgan, was that they all materialised, and helped him dismantle his camp before the sandstorm reached him. They did not pack everything up neatly. They more or less threw everything into his torpedo bay. Commenting on how interesting his ship is. Krillgan had to use the force to squeeze everything into his starfighter. He was sure the frame for his grill was all bent up again. He also expects that his lounge chair will break when he tries opening it up again. But he did jump up into the cockpit, and seal it just before the storm hit. He activated the special shielding, and used the force to point its nose into the wind, and keep it stable despite all the turbulence he felt around him. The Duros and Devaronian materialised in his back seat, and told him how roomy and comfortable his starfighter is. They wish their scout ships were this comfortable, while searching for hyperspace lanes through space. Krillgan told them that they would have also wanted his astrometric droid. He then described what it was capable of doing, which would have been a big help for scout ship pilots. The two of them had to turn around in his back seat, and lift the tent flap off of the droid to see it. They sheepishly admitted to Krillgan that they had entered his ship, to see how he powers it up, and uses his controls. Because cockpit designs have radically changed since their time. They were not expecting to be trapped in his Starfighter, because of his force activated shielding. They asked him, if this was also common for starfighters? Krillgan told them that it is unique to his ship, as his ship is a custom design. It was built by some Cereans, who felt that his family had blessed their family. Krillgan heard the voice of the female Cerean coming from the torpedo bay. Fortunately, she did not materialise. She wanted to know, how was their family blessed? Krillgan told her about the Selkath helping his family. The Selkath wanted to know about his mother's history. A Cerean Bounty Hunter, who had recently married and turned researcher. Found out the information that the Selkath were interested in. They rewarded her by giving her a small bottle of Kolto, and assured her that they would refill it at a very reasonable price, since they now consider her their friend. The Cerean gasped, and called it the elixir of life. She explained to the others how it will extend the life of the husband, by almost doubling his life span, if applied properly. Krillgan found the time in the sandstorm passed very quickly because of the company and conversation. He did not ask how many others fit into his small starfighter.

Because he used the force, Krillgan kept his starfighter up out of the sand. The transport was not as fortunate, and was partially buried again. He heard a lot of byes, as stopped touching the ship with the force. But he was sure that no one actually left until they watched him power up his starfighter, and lift up off of the planet's surface.

Krillgan was given clearance, right away, to land on Ahto City's freighter spaceport, when he contacted Manaan Traffic Control. Instead of landing on the landing pad he was assigned. Krillgan put his wings vertical, and landed in the freight overflow section assigned to the landing pad. It is the place the Selkath workers will but freight, when they don't know where it is supposed to go. Krillgan wanted to use the landing pad to sort out everything tossed into his starfighter, in the rush to get everything packed away. After opening the torpedo bay doors, Krillgan had to give the contents a slight push with the force, before they plopped down on the deck. The Selkath workers always gave Krillgan a quick bow when they saw him, just to show respect. They knew that he preferred that they stop doing it. But they could not help themselves. They knew not to linger in the bow, as they went and started spreading out everything that fell out of the ship. While they were doing that, Krillgan climbed back up to the cockpit, and proceeded to empty the area behind the second seat. Almost taking his droid out with him, until it got his attention.

While they were doing that, a spaceport worker ran over to the elder's home. To inform him that Krillgan is back. At the same time a freighter crew entered the Smuggler's Cantina, and told the owner about the strange looking starfighter, that landed in the freighter overflow section, instead of his assigned landing pad. They thought at first he was a smuggler, because his little ship holds more than a Plug-6. But if he was smuggling something, why would he spread it all out on the landing pad? The owner apologised to them, and told them that he needs to leave. He told them that his Nautolan assistant, will look after them. His assistant came up to them, and told them that today's specialty, is fried fish, with fried potato wedges. One of them pointed out that the sign says fried burger, with fried potato wedges. The Nautolan erased the special on the sign, he told them that that was the owner's special. His special was the fried fish. They told him that they are hungry, and will eat anything, as long as it tastes good.

The cantina owner almost started laughing, as he saw Krillgan recreating his camp, to see if he left anything behind. When Krillgan saw him, he brought his grill and stand over to him, and told him that it worked fine. All the recipes were excellent, once he figured out how long to cook the different vegetables. The owner asked about the different kinks in the metal stand? Krillgan turned red, and told him that he wasn't well received at first. It took a few days for them to warm up to him. The owner asked him about the coolers he lent him? Krillgan told him that there is no more ice. The cooler units were not strong enough for the heat encountered. There is still some meat in the one cooler, and there is bottles of the chilled fruit flavoured tea in the other. He doesn't know if the meat is still good, but he did use up all the burger patties he made him. The owner told Krillgan that he will check the meat in the cantina, for the chilled tea cooler, they will just empty out all the water and add fresh ice. They will add more chilled tea, and have it tomorrow at the barbeque, now that he has the grill back. He told Krillgan that he should come with them. They paddle out to a small sand island, with a nice shallow lagoon on one side. It is only during the heat of the day, that they can cook meat on the grill. But while it's cooking, they get to go for a nice swim. Then he told Krillgan to bring his wife and children along. He expects that they will enjoy it as well. He told Krillgan to come to Ahto City, as soon as they finish breakfast. It takes a few hours to get where they are going, but it is worth it.

Krillgan asked the owner, when his wife and children arrived? The owner told him that they only arrived the other day. He told Krillgan that their ship, the Songbird, is aptly named. He pointed it out on the other side of the spaceport. He told Krillgan that it is the prettiest one eyed songbird he ever saw. Whoever came up with the design, did an excellent job. Krillgan told him that he can tell them himself, when they come for the barbeque.

Krillgan hurried to make sure that everything goes back where he borrowed them from. The fence will have to go into storage, until he can figure out another use for it. Krillgan would have preferred flying over to the resort. But they do not have a place to park ships. They just have the one landing pad for shuttles, and it is always being used. At least a launch was waiting for him, to take him to the resort.

Ludia had just finished collecting the children from the employee daycare, when Krillgan showed up. Ta'Yanna squealed, and jumped into his arms, for a hug. Richard also wanted a hug. Ludia wanted more than a hug, and also got a nice kiss. Ludia told him that they were just trying to decide where to go for dinner. Krillgan suggested the Smuggler's Cantina. That way, the owner can tell them all about the barbeque. He also knew that the launch was waiting to take them. They all agreed to go, they decided that none of them needed to change. Ludia and the children, told Krillgan, that he seems to look more purple, than the last time they saw him. Krillgan pushed some fur aside on his arm. He skin does seem to look a deeper blue. He wondered if this was how his body adjusts to being exposed to two suns at once.

At the cantina, the owner told them about the barbeque. He mentioned that they use two grills, for the solar cooking. One for the meat, and the other for vegetables. Only this time, they will have someone who is now an expert, when it comes to cooking vegetables. So the meals should be astounding. He told them that word is spreading amongst the locals. So he is expecting quite a crowd. Ludia asked the owner, if she knows this vegetable cooking expert? The owner told her that Krillgan is now their expert. He gained a lot experience cooking his own meals on Tatooine.

During dinner, Krillgan told his family about his frosty reception by the ghosts, and how they knocked things over in the camp, while he was in the tent. How the one ghost materialized. He thought it was more creature than person. He had to hit it with light force lightning, to keep it from attacking him. He told them about the Super Krayt Dragon, which was almost as long as a Whuffa Worm. How it came up out of the sand, right in front of the Tusken Raiders on their Rontos mounts, and took a pair in its mouth. Causing the remaining Rontos to try and buck their riders off, and run away from where one of them just disappeared.

Richard asked him, if he was able to help the ghosts? Krillgan told them that they just wanted to be finally rid of the dark force energy that was clinging to them. They also wanted their ashes scattered, so that they were no longer in the place they died. To them, it symbolised that they are now free. He was always amazed, that after they were cleansed of dark force energy, they no longer looked distorted. He actually recognised which species they were originally. It was really sad to think about all the suffering they endured. Just because some crazy people, wanted to do experiments, with dark force energy.

When they returned to their suite, Kran and Elibet, were surprised to see Krillgan with the family. They told them that they had dinner with Grimm, after spending the day at the casino. Krillgan told them about the barbeque, letting them know, that they were welcome to come. Kran and Elibet were not keen on going swimming. Having a nice soak in a bathtub, was enough water for them. Besides they were broadcasting Rancor races tomorrow. So they turned them down.

There was quite the crowd of people wanting to go to the barbeque. It was not just the Selkath. The Nautolan, and Nosaurian, that lived in Ahto City, also wanted to come. The cantina's owner left his assistant in charge of the cantina. So that day's special was fried fish, with fried potato wedges.

The group commandeered two resort launches, as well as a flotilla of fishing boats. Some people commented to the cantina owner, how banged up the one grill stand looked. The cantina owner told them, that this is what happens, when you lend your stuff out to people. Which made Krillgan's face go really dark. The one side dish they were cooking, that Krillgan did not have on Tatooine, was the boiled white grain. He filled a pot with sea water, up to the mark the cantina owner indicated. As it already has the right amount of salt in it. Then the cantina owner poured in the premeasured amount of grain. They then put the pot on the vegetable grill. Krillgan was told that the grain will fill the pot as it cooks. Krillgan then put out the vegetables that need to cook longer. While they were preparing the grills, the Selkath and Nautolan went fishing. It did not take them long. Ta'Yanna and Richard were happy to see that the Nautolans had gathered some crustaceans, as this was the seafood that they enjoyed the most. The Nautolans helped the cantina owner clean the fish, and place them on the grill to cook. Now it was time to go play in the lagoon.

There was a lot of splashing, and a lot of laughter. Occasionally, Krillgan would leave the water to put vegetables on the grill, which do not need to be cooked as long as the others. Krillgan and Ludia started throwing Ta'Yanna between them in the water. The way that Andriel and Chitrah did to Krillgan when they were first on Manaan. Richard wanted them to do that with him. Because Ta'Yanna was having a lot of fun, splashing her parents. A Nautolan couple playing nearby, offered to play with Ta'Yanna, while they play with Richard. So they had a good time, until the cantina's owner called out and said that everything is ready. It was time to eat.

Ta'Yanna found herself sitting next to a Selkath, while she was eating. He offered her some of his raw fish, but she turned her nose up at it, and shook her head no. But she did take some of the sea weed. She was polite enough to offer him some of the cooked meat she was eating. He turned his face up and shook his head no. Then they both laughed. He did try some of her boil grain. He told her that it did go well with the sea weed and fish, and got up to get some of his own.

While Krillgan was handing out the grilled vegetables, he was surprised to see Grimm come up with his plate. Krillgan asked him, when he arrived? Grimm told him that he was on the other launch. He did not approach him earlier, because this is his time with his family. He will talk with him after his family leaves. That will be their time. Krillgan asked him, where he was staying? He did not see him in their suite. Grimm told him that he has been staying with the elders. They keep passing him from elder to elder, so he is starting to think that he might have bad breath, or maybe his feet stink. There were a couple of elders standing behind Grimm, waiting their turn to try some grilled vegetables. They started laughing, and told Krillgan that they enjoy the time they have had talking with Grimm. They were feeling selfish that they got to enjoy his presence, and other elders were not. So they decided to share him. Besides they are too polite to say anything about his feet. Which allowed Grimm and Krillgan to laugh.

Krillgan was very happy, he came to this barbeque, with his family. They all had a good time. He sat beside Ludia, holding her hand. While they travelled back to Ahto City in the one launch. Ta'Yanna and Richard were next to them napping. They had a fun time, and were well fed. This is the way that Krillgan wished that every day would be.

The family was surprised that Kran and Elibet were waiting at the dock, when their launch arrived back at their resort. The couple told them that they were meeting Grimm for dinner at the cantina. They did not say the Grimm called them to tell them to let the family be alone tonight. The family liked that they did not have to go out for dinner tonight. They decided to order room service for dinner, and let the children decide what type of food they wanted to eat. Then they decided as a family how they wanted it prepared. Over dinner Krillgan told him about his parents tossing him in the water, like they did today. Only they were not wearing nice swimwear, like they did today. He told them to imagine a pillowcase with one hole cut into for his head, and two holes for his arms. He ended up telling them the whole story about how the little creatures that produce kolto live inside him, which is how he can heal others. Then he told them that what he just shared is a secret. The Selkath elders do not want him telling anyone. But they are not anyone, they are his family. Then Krillgan and Ludia had to explain to Ta'Yanna what a secret is. That it was also very important that she not keep any secrets from her parents, despite what someone else says to them. Then Ta'Yanna complained that she cannot share the only secret she knows with them, because they already know. That is when they knew that it was her bedtime. Ludia decided to lay down beside her, until she fell asleep. This allowed Richard to have some alone time with his father. He told his father about school, and his tutors. They teach him a lot. Then they teach him how not to let his teacher know. That it was okay for him to do bad on some of his tests at school, as long as he did well on the tests they had him write at home. His music tutor has invited a lot of the farmers to their house, so that he can hear them play their instrument, than show him the basics, on how to play it. Richard asked him, what instrument did he play when he was little? Krillgan told him that he did not have a chance to learn an instrument. Even though he really likes music, and admires the people who can play. That is something special, that they will have all of their lives. Richard was kind of excited, when he realised that he gets a chance to do something his father can't. Up until now, he thought his father can do anything, and everything.

Then it was Richards turn to go to bed. When they were alone, Ludia told him about their time on Dathomir, before coming to Manaan for a short break, before heading to Yitabo. She told him how the elders and healers convinced Rasha and Tamrack, to name their baby girl. They believed that it would help with their healing. So the two of them named her Joy. From the moment he told Rasha she was pregnant, until the moment she was taken from them. They only experienced joy because of her. Krillgan had tears in his eyes, he thought that Joy was a very good name. He told Ludia how he was so amazed that Joy absorbed all the dark force energy. It was like she knew she was going to die, so she purposed to protect her mother, as she died. Then he showed Ludia how small Joy was when she died.

Ludia pressured Krillgan into telling him where he went, and what happened. Because he refused to tell anyone, when he stopped at Manaan to pick up all the supplies he wanted. That was how she found out about the smuggler who died. How Krillgan did not warn him to not make his run. They had already damaged that big ship enough. Krillgan lamented, that if he had called him off, or if he had flown his own starfighter, so that he could protect him, the smuggler would still be alive. Instead he threw away his life. Ludia told him that she was sure that no one else on that planet thought that way. Everyone who volunteered to fly with him, knew that they were risking their lives. They also believed that the mission was important enough for them to do it. She was also sure that everyone that was waiting on the planet's surface believed that he died a hero. He died protecting them. Because that Sith ship was damaged, there was no way that they would attempt to approach the planet, and seize the slavers' base away from whoever controlled it. Krillgan told her that he knows they were thinking that. The people were all celebrating when they returned. He just could not join the celebration, knowing what he did. That guy trusted him, and he led him to his death. Nothing Ludia could say, would change his mind.

The next day the children wanted to go and play with their friends in the employee daycare. They wanted to tell them all about the barbeque, and the special time that they had. Ta'Yanna also wanted to tell her friends that she now knows a secret. Ta'Yanna first had to tell them what a secret it, and the rules about secrets. Especially, that they are never to keep secrets from their parents. After she explained everything, the children wanted to know her secret. She told them that she can't tell them. That is why it was a secret. The children were not happy with Ta'Yanna, because they all wanted to have a secret too. She tried to tell them, if she told them the secret, than it would no longer be a secret.

The caregiver ended up calling Krillgan and Ludia, telling them that a sad little girl, would like them to come and get her. Ta'Yanna told her parents about what she had done, and that the children no longer wanted to play with her, because she would not tell them her secret. She did not understand why they could not see that she had to keep her secret. Ludia decided to go by a treat that she knows Ta'Yanna likes. That they would usually share it together. She told Krillgan what she was going to buy, but she did not tell Ta'Yanna. Even though she knew she heard her. When she returned, she used her body, to keep it hidden from Ta'Yanna, but she would let Krillgan have some. Ta'Yanna started getting upset with her mother, because she was not sharing with her. Finally, she stood there with a pout on her face, and her arms crossed. She demanded to know, why was she not sharing? Ludia told her that it is a secret. Ta'Yanna was confused. She wanted to know, what was a secret? Ludia told her that what she thinks she has, is a secret. Ta'Yanna told her that she knows what she has. So why won't she share? Ludia told her that it is a secret, just like the secret she did not tell the children. Ta'Yanna was confused again. She asked her parents if she was supposed to tell them the secret. Ludia told her that she was right in not telling the secret. She was wrong in telling them that she has a secret, than not share. It was just like telling them she has a treat, but then not sharing. Ta'Yanna thought about what her mother told her. Then she told her mother that she was sorry. Ludia told her that she has to apologize to all the children, because she hurt them. Then they found a place to sit down and share the treat. They also tried thinking of a secret that Ta'Yanna can share with the other children.

That night, Talmi had scheduled Ludia and the children to have dinner with the Ambassadors, and their husbands. It was a bonus that Krillgan was also on Manaan. The Ambassadors were all very excited that Krillgan was there. Then they started telling their husbands how special he is. Then they became embarrassed, and told Ludia that she and the children, are also special. Ta'Yanna went and sat on her favorite place, on Chask's lap, so that she could suck on one off her headtails. She asked Chask, why her tummy looks bigger? Chask told her that she is going to have a baby. Krillgan told everyone at the table, that Chask is not the only one. Everyone wanted to know, who else was pregnant, and how he knew? Ta'Yanna told them that her papa knows a lot of things. He told Rasha when she was pregnant. Richard told Ta'Yanna that papa told mamma when she was pregnant with her. Richard said that he knows this because he is a healer.

Now that they knew how he knew, they wanted to know, who else was pregnant? Krillgan asked Ju'ma, how she felt in the morning? Ju'ma asked Krillgan, if she was pregnant? Because she did not feel well in the morning. Instead of answering her, he asked Be'shu, how she felt in the morning? Be'she said she felt nauseous. Does that mean she is pregnant? Krillgan then asked Mowa how she felt in the morning. Mowa said that she felt fine. Mwema, her husband told her that he would not feel fine, if he ate the same things she does in the morning. Mowa told her husband that sometimes she likes to try different things. Then her eyes became large. She asked Krillgan, if she was pregnant. Krillgan told Talmi, he should probably cancel dancing with the Ambassadors. It would not be good for any of them to do any dance moves where they bounce. Now Talmi's eyes became wide. Are they all pregnant? Krillgan nodded his head yes. Then he proceeded to tell each of them how far along in their pregnancy they are. Ludia had an idea, and asked a special favour of the Ambassadors. She told them how Ta'Yanna had teased the other children, without realising what she was doing. Telling them that she knew a secret. Then explaining what a secret is, and the rules about secrets. When they asked her to share, she told them that she can't, because it is a secret. She now needs to go back to the children and apologise. But it would be nicer if she shared a secret with them. The secret she would share, is that all the Ambassadors are pregnant. Ludia knew that it was early for two of them to share. Talmi pointed out that everyone would find out anyways, if they cancel all dancing with the Ambassadors. Then he asked Krillgan if there is any form of dancing that they can do? Since dancing with the Ambassadors, is very popular. The Ambassadors told Ta'Yanna that, she can share their secret with the children. Ludia told Talmi and the Ambassadors, about the type of dancing the Royals on Lianna do, in their parties in the palace. This dancing involves dancing as couples, and there is twirling. No bouncing. Talmi sent one of the bodyguards, to do a search on the holonet. To see if there is any videos of the type of dancing, Ludia was describing. The bodyguard found something, and had the restaurant's computer project what he found into the restaurant. The computer ended up projecting an image that everyone in the restaurant could see, and hear. The image was from the Royal Palace on Alderone, before the civil war broke out. The Ambassadors liked what they saw, asking Talmi if they could wear the same type of dresses. The husbands were not pleased that they would be required to wear something similar to what the men were wearing. Talmi was sure that they could adapt one of their nightclubs, to accommodate this type of dancing. He would call it "Dancing Like the Royals", featuring the Ambassadors, and their husbands. He could see with some people, it could become very popular. The Ambassadors all wanted to try it, which means that Talmi needed to find them an instructor. At least they have some nice seamstresses in Ahto City that could sew the outfits for the Ambassadors. The Ambassadors promised Krillgan that for tonight's dance after dinner. They will do the modified moves Chask has been doing, since they already committed to tonight.

Ta'Yanna did apologize to the other children, and shared the secret she learnt about the Ambassadors. She also had to explain that being pregnant means that they are going to have babies. The children were now excited that they also have a secret, and they get to share it with their parents.

What was a surprise, was the Royal Yacht from Lianna, asking for permission to land on the Ahto City spaceport, after they were told that their ship was too big to land at any of their resorts. It was Princess Anthila, her husband, her Lady in waiting, with her husband, and a small contingent of Santhe Security Officers, dressed as Palace Guards. Talmi asked traffic control to buy them a little time. Traffic control informed the yacht that they were in line for the next available landing pad. They will notify them when it becomes available.

Talmi called Krillgan and Ludia. He told them about the Royal Yacht, and who they said was aboard. They have not made any reservations, so must be assuming they will be getting the Phoenix's crew suite. The number of people they indicated, will fill it to the maximum. But that is where they are currently staying. Krillgan told him to contact Kran and Elibet. He was sure that Rasha would not mind them moving into their suite. It is large enough to accommodate them. They just need to go pick up Ta'Yanna and Richards toys. Talmi told them not to bother. The cleaning staff will make sure that everything is transferred to Rasha's suite. Krillgan told Talmi that he and Ludia first need to change. They are planning on going over to Ahto City to greet them. Talmi told them that he is sending the Ambassadors with them. This will be their first time receiving Royals.

Kran and Elibet were surprised when their server in the casino, asked that they follow her to a communication both. A casino security guard accompanied their server. He told them that he was instructed to guard their position until they return. When they saw it was Talmi that wanted to talk with them, they were somewhat relieved. They asked him, what was up? He told them about the Royal Yacht from Lianna, and what Krillgan suggested as alternative accommodations for them. Kran and Elibet were in agreement. They preferred being with the children, and had never been in Rasha and Tamrack's suite before. Talmi told them that their wardrobe was being transferred even as they speak. He also suggested that they not go with Krillgan and Ludia on the launch to Ahto City. As it would then be over capacity on the return trip. He told them that he will notify them when it leaves Ahto City, so that they have time to get down to the docks, and stand with him, when they reach the resort. Kran and Elibet went back to their place in the casino. They made it, just before that days Rancor race started, so they did not miss any of the fights.

As the Royal Yacht descended, Krillgan pointed out to Ludia that this is the old yacht. Not the new Queen's Yacht, which is bigger, and better armoured. It was only after it landed that they saw that it had brand new drives. So they knew it could easily outrun a Hutt invasion fleet. Even Starfighters would have trouble catching it, making it easier to pick them off.

After it landed a four man squad of Santhe Corparation Security Officers, dressed in the garb of Palace Guards, came down the ramp, and stood two to a side. After they were in position, Princess Anthila and her husband, came down the ramp, arm in arm. Behind them came her Lady-in-Waiting, arm in arm with her husband. This was Krillgan and Ludia's first glimpse of the man who won her heart. They felt that it was safe enough to approach the Royal Couple, with the four Ambassadors right behind them.

Princess Anthila was surprised to see both Krillgan and Ludia on Manaan. They were hoping to find Krillgan there, but to find both of them was a treat. After greeting each other with a pretend kiss on each cheek. Madame Santhe introduced her Lady-in-Waiting and her husband, Lord Sangee, to Krillgan and Ludia. Who they also greeted with pretend kisses. Krillgan than introduced each Ambassador, who curtsied when their name was mentioned. Krillgan explained that they had to leave their husbands on the resort. To make sure that there was room for every on the launch, that would take them to the resort. Madam Santhe told the Ambassadors, that they are looking forward to seeing them dance in their casinos. Chask spoke for the group, she told Madam Santhe that they have had to modify their dance routine, healer's orders. Ludia mentioned that the dancing done in the Palace, is better suited to their current physical condition. They were hoping that she could give them some pointers, until a proper instructor is located for them. Madam Santhe could see that Chask was pregnant. Because she refered to all of them, and it being healer's orders. It must mean that they all must be pregnant. Madam Santhe told the Ambassadors that the two couples are practised enough, so that they could start with their instruction. But thy will need a proper instructor. She will see if one can be arranged for them.

Madam Santhe asked Krillgan and Ludia if they were pushing them out of their room. Krillgan told her that they found a room for them in the belly of the floating base. It was fine once you get used to the sound of dripping water. It was the noise of the sump pumps kicking in, which startles you every time. Ludia apologized for her husband's comments, telling the Royal Couple that housekeeping simply moved them into Rasha and Tamrack's suite, right next door to them. The only dripping water, is if Krillgan does not wipe himself down with a towel, after taking a shower. The only noise is Krillgan's snoring, which she is used to by now. There is adequate soundproofing between suites, that they should not hear him. The Ambassadors did not know how to take this exchange. They just stood there and smiled. They must be very comfortable in their relationship, if Krillgan was willing to joke like that.

Krillgan did ask if they would like a tour of the Songbird, the yacht that the Givin refurbished for them. Before heading to the launch. (They were asked by Talmi, if they could delay them slightly. Just to make sure that everyone had time to finish making all the preparations for the Royal Couple.)

The Royal Yacht was conveniently parked beside the Songbird, after Manaan traffic control ordered a freighter to move to a new landing pad, while they were right in the middle of unloading their cargo.

When Madam Santhe noticed which ship Krillgan was pointing to. She told him that it was very aptly named. She was interested in seeing how it looked inside, now that she has seen how beautiful it looks on the outside. A Security Officer suggested that they enter the ship first, just to be safe. Madam Santhe reminded them that Krillgan and Ludia are Togruta trained. The code for them having the clearance to act as her bodyguards.

Ludia entered the code to unlock the ship. She was also the first one up the ramp, followed by Krillgan. Madam Santhe and her husband was next, followed by Lady Belmy, and Lord Sangee. They were followed by the Ambassadors, because they hoped that they were also invited. Santhe Security, guarded the bottom of the Ramp, just like they guarded the Royal Yacht.

Ludia conducted the tour. She explained that the first four cabins were intended for servants, or in her case, Palace Guards. She pointed out the ladder, giving the only access to the bridge deck. The meal storage and prep area. Then the four luxury cabins, she hopes, fit for a Queen, or Princess. Madam Santhe certainly thought they were. Then there was the liquor cabinet island, separating the cabins from the lounge. Madam Santhe sat down, and made herself comfortable. She loved the lounge, and the huge observation window. It looked like a wonderful place to relax, or play with ones toys, as she saw evidence of that. The top part of the liquor cabinet did have some liqueur bottles she had never seen before. The bottom section was a toy cabinet. With Ta'Yanna's cuddle doll, on top of the other toys. When she asked Ludia, about the unlabeled bottles? Ludia poured her a small amount from the one bottle to taste. Madame Santhe immediately identified it as being a distilled version of the Singing Mountain Fruit Wine. She liked it, and wanted it. She asked how she can obtain a supply. Everyone else on the tour wanted to taste it, after Madam Santhe's reaction. But Krillgan told the Ambassadors, no alcohol consumption, while pregnant. Ludia told Madam Santhe that this product was not commercially available. It was created for personal consumption, and as gifts for those who are close friends. They fall into the category of being close friends. Ludia told Madam Santhe that she can have this bottle. She handed it to Lady Belmy, who went outside, and gave it to one of the Officers, to put it on the Royal Yacht, along with the other collection of liqueurs. Madame Santhe assumed that the other unlabeled bottle, was the distilled version of Clan Ale, and asked if she could have a sample of it? She told Ludia it is good. But she prefers the Brandy. Her husband said that he actually preferred this liqueur, since it was not as sweet. He could see it being used as part of a marinade for meats. Everyone had to have a sample of that liqueur as well, except the sad Ambassadors. Ludia handed that bottle to Lady Belmy as well.

Madam Santhe asked Ludia, what was on the bridge level? Ludia told her that the ladder exits in the crew lounge. There are two cabins on the bridge level, at the back of the crew lounge, since this yacht was originally designed to be handled by a two man crew. The Pilot, and the Engineer. Either one could be the Captain, with the other being the First Officer. Because this yacht is now armed, there are two more positions on the bridge using VTS. Madame Santhe asked, where are the gun turrets, since she did not notice them on the outside of the ship? Ludia asked her to come stand beside her, at the front of the lounge. She pointed out the tips of the twin heavy laser cannons. She told her that they have a swing of 22 ½° from centre, controlled by the pilot. The quad turbo-laser cannons, over the crew cabins is controlled by VTS, from the engineer's station. The quad turbo-laser cannons on either side of the ship can be controlled by the VTS station, on the corresponding side of the bridge, or both gun turrets can be controlled by only one VTS station, if they do not have the crew to man both of them. She also told Madam Santhe, that when both stations are powered off, the gun turrets automatically rest against the hull of the ship, so that they are harder to spot. Madam Santhe wanted to get up on the bridge level, to see what the Givin actually accomplished. Since her Research Department will be expecting her to give them an accurate description, so that they can picture it in their minds, and maybe incorporate it into some of their designs.

Madam Santhe asked Ludia to lead the way. Ludia suggested that it would be better if all the men went first, as all the women are wearing dresses. So Krillgan led the way, by showing off, and leaping up to the bridge level, without having his feet touch the ladder. Then the other two men followed. They had to climb up. Ludia asked Madam Santhe, if she would like her to use the force, and lift her up? Madam Santhe said that she will climb up, but it might be an interesting way to go down. What Ludia did do, is lift them all slightly using the force. So it was not a strenuous activity to climb the ladder.

Even though the ceiling height was much lower on the bridge level, it was surprisingly comfortable considering it was originally intended for a crew of two. Ludia was happy that Kran and Elibet had cleaned their cabins, and done up their beds. Because everyone wanted to see how comfortable these cabins are, compared to what is on the deck level. They found them to be on par with what was considered the servants cabins. They liked the way that the bridge was laid out. With the addition of the two VTS stations, it still was not cramped. Just cozy. The Security Officers standing guard outside, almost jumped out of their pants, when the VTS stations were activated, and the gun turrets suddenly stuck out from the hull of the Songbird. Krillgan and Ludia made sure that all stations were in maintenance mode, so that none of the lasers were actually discharged. Madame Santhe wanted to feel how well the controls handled, in case there was some drag, which could translate into fatigue in a long battle. She moved the turrets around, until she saw the looks of concern on the faces of her Officers, when moving the one side turret around. So she suggested that the VTS stations be powered down. She asked Ludia, how accurate are they? Ludia told her, that they have not had any trouble taking out target droids they have purchased. Even Richard, can command a station, and has eliminated target droids.

This time Ludia went down first, and all the ladies jumped down, with Ludia controlling their decent. Madam Santhe very much enjoyed that tour, but now it was time to go to the resort.

It was Palace policy, to have two guards standing guard over a Royal Yacht at all times. Four guards acted as the escort, and the remainder were responsible for all the luggage. They did use up all the room on the launch. Madam Santhe, and her husband followed Krillgan and Ludia to the bridge of the launch. Krillgan introduced them to the Selkath Captain. Calling her Madame Santhe of the Royal house of Santhe, on Lianna, and her husband, Lord Graceman, of the Royal house of Graceman, on Lianna. The Captain knew they had to be special people, or Krillgan would not have brought them on his bridge. He got to boast about his ship, and the features that protected the creatures that live in the water. Madam Santhe mentioned how smooth and quiet it was, gliding across the water. Almost like being inside a dream. She liked that it was powered off of the sunlight. With little risk of it harming the environment in any way. The Captain told her that it fits right in with how the Selkath see themselves fit into their environment. So were very happy when Talmi found someone to build them the way they wanted them. The Captain then had to explain that Talmi is a Tal Nami. He is the architect and builder of all the resorts, and is now in charge of their day to day operations. He was surprised that Krillgan and Ludia had not mentioned him, as he is a personal friend of theirs. Krillgan's face darkened, he told the Captain that he did not have the opportunity to mention Talmi. But he is waiting for the at the resort's dock.

There was quite a crowd of people waiting for them at the dock. Krillgan was given the responsibility of introducing everyone, beginning with Talmi. Madam Santhe told him that she just heard some wonderful things about him, from their Selkath Captain. Which speaks well of him, as the Selkath are not known to boast or exaggerate. The most important thing he said, was that he is a friend of Krillgan and Ludia, and she was looking forward to hearing the story. Elibet and Kran she knew, and greeted them like friends. The husbands of the Ambassadors were next. Krillgan was proud that he mentioned the right Twi'Lek husband for the Twi'Lek Ambassador. The rest of the people were the employees and their children that were on their own time, and wanted to welcome the Royal families to their resort. Madam Santhe liked that they took personal pride in this place, and was looking forward to her time there. When they came to the suite, Krillgan told them that this was all Talmi's design. A gift to some friends. From the crew of the Phoenix she knew, she saw how this would be a very relaxing place for them. She loved it right away. They all did. Krillgan told them how long they had to unpack, then dress, before he came to take them for dinner with the Ambassadors.

They kept the Royals busy over the next few days. But not at an overwhelming pace. The idea was for them to enjoy the things they showed them. They were taken into the employees section. So they could see all the things that the employees have available to them. Ta'Yanna took it upon herself to introduce Madam Santhe to all the children at the daycare. She told all the children that she is a very important lady, because she has her own office. She was the first one to offer her juice to drink. So they can know from that, that she is a nice lady. Madam Santhe thanked Ta'Yanna for such a nice introduction.

They took some time each day, to teach the Ambassadors and their husbands the basics for palace dances. When their outfits were ready, Talmi decided on a spectacular way to introduce the people to "Dancing like Royals", with the Royal Couples permission. In the casino, it was not the usual dance music that started. Then the center of the stage was light up, and everyone could see two couples dancing and twirling to the music. For most people in the casino, it was very hypnotic, having never seen this type of dancing before. Talmi introduced the couples using their real titles, telling everyone that they have been gracious enough to teach the resorts' Ambassadors in this style of dance. Then the entire stage was lit up, and the Ambassadors, with their husbands, started dancing around the Royal Couples. Talmi announced that they would soon be converting that casino, for this type of dancing. It will be called "Dancing like the Royals".

When the music stopped, the stage went black. The platforms for the regular resort dancers were lit up, and the type of music the patrons were used to hearing in a casino started. Then the regular dancefloor was gradually lit up, with the stage area staying in the dark. The feedback that Talmi later received, was that the people were interested in dancing like royals.

Madam Santhe also kept her promise to the Ambassadors. With Talmi present, she contacted a Lady on Lianna that she considers the best dancer, and a great instructor. She told her that she was calling from Manaan. She told her that they were interested in sharing the palace dancing experience with everyone. The Ambassadors are all professional dancers, but because they are pregnant, they cannot dance in their normal fashion, so it was suggested that they try palace dancing. She told the Lady that the position is originally for one year, but can be extended, if they see that there is enough interest. She told her about the resort she is currently on. That so far it is the best vacation she has ever had, and it is just starting. She then introduced her to Talmi, the one who runs all the resorts. She left them alone, to hash out an acceptable contract.

An interesting side effect of this situation, was that Royal families on many planets found out about the dancing school. The last dance all the families participated in, was on Alderan, before the Great War. Since then, they have all felt isolated. Because Manaan is a neutral planet, the Royal families from all over the galaxy started sending their children to dancing school on Manaan, to receive proper instruction, and to reconnect with Royal families on other planets. Families with whom they have marriage bonds.

Madam Santhe mentioned to Krillgan, that she would like to experience a beach, and going swimming in some nice warm water. Only she did not think it would be right for her to use the resort's beach. As it would give her Security Officers nightmares. It would also be not right, to shut down the beach, just for them. She asked if there was a private beach that they could use, so she and her people could feel comfortable. Krillgan thought of the sand island, and the lagoon where they had their barbeque. He went to Ahto City to talk with the elder, and the cantina's owner. They talked about what to use, and who would be allowed to go. After returning to the resort, he told Madam Santhe that he had arranged for them to have access to a private beach, for the entire day. He mentioned who would be allowed to go, and if her security detail was in agreement. They said they were, so it was agreed to meet at the docks, after breakfast the following day. The Ambassadors, and husbands were told that they were invited to come, at dinner that evening. Ta'Yanna and Richard also indicated that they wanted to come along.

They only needed two launches and no flotilla for this outing. Everyone from the resort, except Krillgan, was wearing swimming outfits that the resort computer recommended for them. Krillgan stuck to what his mother made him. Along with the two grills, they also put up Krillgan's tent. The one he used on Tatooine. In case someone felt it was important to get out of the sun.

Ludia shared with Madam Santhe and Lady Brelmy, the ointment she puts on her children, when they will be outside in the sun, and going swimming. She also shared the ointment she puts on them, after swimming, so their skin does not burn. The Security Officers that were standing guard, in their matching bathing outfits, put the second ointment on any exposed skin right away. Remembering to thank Madam Djo.

The cantina owner was introduced to Madam Santhe, as the one responsible for providing the meals for her people guarding her yacht. The Nautolan couple were introduced as the owners of the smoked fish business. An item she has been enjoying when accompanying Elibet and Kran, at the casino.

The Nautolans were there to harvest the multiple types of crustaceans. The little ones that swam in schools, they removed their shells, and skewered them onto sticks, to cook that way. The big ones that scurried along the ocean bottom, they left in their shell while they cooked, then broke their shells open, so everyone could get at the succulent meat inside. The ones that anchored themselves to rocks and coral, where deshelled, and their flesh placed on the grill. Some of the fish that was caught, was placed on the grill, with the balance left and served raw with some seaweed. Mainly for the Selkath.

Because they were boiling the grain, Krillgan thought that grilled potatoes would not suit this barbeque, so left it off of the menu. He did grill up some vegetables, which he used to eat raw growing up. Preferring the grilled versions for some of them. They even had some fruit, that was sliced into pieces, and but on the grill, for dessert.

Krillgan took Richard out into the deeper water, to teach him some different ways to swim, both on the water's surface, as well as under the surface of the water. Ta'Yanna stayed in the shallow water with mother, and splashed up a storm. She accidentally splashed Madam Santhe, and thought that she was in trouble, until Madam Santhe splashed her back, and started the splashing wars.

Everyone had fun, and Madam Santhe told the cantina owner that she ate the feast of a Queen. So when it was time to leave, it was nice for everyone to find lounge chairs on the launches, to rest. Except for the poor Security Officers who had to remain standing, as they were on guard duty.

Because they had so much fun, Madam Santhe asked Krillgan if they could do it one more time, before Ludia and the children left. She heard the cantina owner tell about his life on Manaan, and his first encounter with Captain Richard, and the original crew of the Fenelar Phoenix. A story that Captain Richard never told Krillgan and his parents when they were on the Phoenix. The cantina owner told them that he worked for a small accounting firm in Ahto City, when the Sith Empire came to Manaan to bomb the planet. Because the Selkath cut them off from their Kolto. When they discovered that they tried rigging the elections on Manaan. The smugglers that were used to trading with the Selkath, ran the Sith blockade of the planet to try and save as many lives as possible. Some ships were hit by a direct blast from a bomb, obliterating it. Some were shot down by the Sith Fleets in orbit. Captain Richard landed the Phoenix in a bomb crater, of what had previously been a financial building, where loans and investments had regularly been made, that affected a large number of planets. The people that were nearby, and could move, rushed the Phoenix as soon as it lowered its ramp. With the first class crewman in the top gun turrets, destroying the Sith fighters that tried strafing the people running for the safety of the Phoenix. The ship was stuffed, way beyond its capacity. With body pressed against body. But no one complained. Most were like him. Their clothing in tatters, everything they owned, being destroyed by the Sith, with not one credit in anyone's pocket. The Phoenix fought their way to space and beyond. He remembers the Shistavinen crew man, being passed by the people over their heads to the tail of the ship, so that he could get into the lower gun turret, when they left the atmosphere. He can't remember if it was a crewman or a volunteer that took his place in the upper gun turret. But everyone cheered when someone said they got one. The only thing they had to cheer about all day.

Captain Richards took the Phoenix to Fadden. The closest habitable system to Manaan. Dropped everyone off, then headed back, to see if they could save anyone else. Captain Richard told him that when he returned, the Sith Fleets were preparing to exit the system, and left him alone. He went down, and flew over floating platform after floating platform. Watching as some of them slowly sank into the oceans. If there were any living survivors down there, he did not see them. He never did describe what he actually did see. He returned to Fadden, to see if he could transport the refugees to other planets, at no charge. People who had family, or business associates, on other planets, took up his offer. Some had already left on previous ships, promising to pay for their passage, once they arrived at their destination. The cantina owner went back aboard the Phoenix, because he felt safe there. He had no money, he had no family, or business associates, that might take him in. He only had a friendly Captain and crew, who showed that they cared. After dropping everyone off where they asked. Captain Richard bought some supplies, and returned to Manaan. He suspected that the Selkath did survive, and would need some help rebuilding. The Selkath had crawled back out of the water, and were surveying the damage to their platforms. They did push the debris off of one of the landing pads, hoping that a ship would return, and were happy to see the Fenelar Phoenix. Captain Richard had a nice long talk, with the Selkath. Then they came and talked with him. They knew that having a cantina, would encourage other ships to return to their world, and bring supplies with them. The Selkath were the ones who built the cantina, then they built him a home under the rubble. He used to kid them, about his home being an experiment, where they learnt what they could and could not do, when it came to building their own homes. Then he would laugh when they agreed. They had credit reserves, which they had stashed in caverns on the bottom of the oceans. They also had Kolto, and judiciously guarded there supply. Using it to pay for the more expensive supplies. There was still a large demand, since there was still a war on, and not enough Bacta was yet available. He did not know how many of his clients experienced food poisoning, when he first started. As he never cooked before in his life. But he actually started to enjoy it, and became better at it with experience, and feedback from Captain Richard and his crew. The best part was hearing all the stories from people that were willing to risk their lives for others. He found out that money was not the number one factor. Credits helped, but it was always something else that was more important. Another common factor, was that they hated the Sith. So if what they did would make them a pain in their side, they would do it.

The children at the daycare were jealous of Richard and Ta'Yanna. They got to go to that special barbeque, and go swimming. Some had seen Ta'Yanna holding the nice lady's hand as they walked to have dinner with the Ambassadors. None of them got to have dinner with the Ambassadors, even though they said hello to all the children who lived near them. When Ta'Yanna returned from the latest barbeque, they were expecting her to be all excited, wanting to tell them all about it. Instead she looked sad. They asked her, if something bad happened at the barbeque? She told them that nothing bad happened. She had just as much fun as last time. She was told this morning that they will be leaving the coming day, because Richard has to go back to school. They wanted to know why Richard could not go to school in the resort, just like the older children. Ta'Yanna did not know. She just knew that they have a home on another planet, and Richard has to go to school there. They asked her, if the children there are fun to play with? She told them that they live far away from all the other families. She only gets to see them once a month, at a market. She does not get to play with many of them, because they have to stay with their families. All she has is Richard and Blackie their canine. There are lots of shaggy Nerfs, but they will spit at her and Blackie if they get to close. Because Richard has people in the house teaching him, she does not have that much time to play with him. The children started to understand that Ta'Yanna's time with them, was just as special to her, as her time at the barbeque. They felt sorry for her, because they get to play with each other every day. But she has to leave. She is a nice girl to play with, so they all tried doing something nice with her that day, so that she would remember them.

Madam Santhe insisted that she see Ludia and the children off. She told Krillgan to not leave right away, but wait for the Phoenix. Her inquiries with the Cerean Government on behalf of Dranna's family paid off. The bond wife is the official guardian of the family's finances, on behalf of the children. But when the children moved out, along with all the honour wives. She automatically lost that right. In fact by Cerean law, she was required to vacate the premises, because it belonged to the children. She was also required to turn over guardianship to one of the birth mothers. Which she never did. According to Cerean law, she is officially a Witch.

The Cerean Government is very respectful of Devaronian Krillgans, as the last Krillgan visited their planet during a difficult time, and straightened out a big mess. They want him to come to Cerea, to see whether or not their Witch, is a Dark Force Witch. If she is, he will be given authority to deal with her on their behalf. If she is not, then they will deal with her according to their own laws. But nothing official can happen, until Dranna returns to Cerea, and lodges an official complaint.

Part of the reason she came at this time, was because she was hoping to find him on Manaan, to tell him to wait for the Phoenix. Since she knew that the Phoenix had a number of stops to make, before it reaches Manaan. Krillgan asked Madam Santhe, if Dranna would be leaving the Phoenix, once her family was restored to their property, and their finances restored? Madam Santhe told him that she did not know. She believes that Grimm had good reason to give her the position of ship's Engineer. Expecting her to hold the position for a very long time. Otherwise, he would have kept her as his assistant, until a proper replacement could be found. Krillgan had to agree with her, and hoped in his heart it was true. He was there to seem them off, when a few days later, it was their turn to leave Manaan, and return to Lianna. Madam Santhe did tell the Selkath elder, that she will try and to persuade her niece to come to their planet for a vacation. In her eyes, it was well worth the trip.


	9. Chapter 9

©2018

Krillgan moved out of Rasha and Tamrack's suite, after the Lianna Royal Yacht left the planet. He asked the Selkath elder, if he could move in with them. Just like when he was a child. He did not expect them to vacate their bedroom again. But they insisted. He was too important of a person to them. To sleep anywhere but their bedroom.

Krillgan found that he spent most of his time, talking with Grimm. They would even take a fishing boat, the beat up grill, the tent, and a cooler full of vegetables, and chilled tea. Krillgan would paddle to the sand island, with the lagoon on one side, and they would stay there and talk. Even sleeping overnight in the tent. They were only warned about certain nights that they could not sleep there, because the tides would cover the islands.

While they were there, Krillgan would fish for them. As he knew where the fish were, using the force. He was never gone for long. The Firaxian Sharks that swam around the sacred lagoon, quickly learnt to respect this stranger that readily entered their waters. If they did not, the water would suddenly go cold, and they would run into something they did not see, but would bruise their snout.

While on the island, they had raw fish and seaweed for breakfast, along with some boiled grain they cooked the previous day. At lunch, they cooked crustaceans, grilled vegetables, and enough boiled grain, to last an entire day. After lunch, they would place some fish and vegetables on the grill. Because they were past the hottest part of the day. It took much longer for the food to cook on the grill, but by the time they were hungry for dinner, it was usually ready.

They talked about Krillgan's inability to mourn for the people he lost. To Krillgan, Smasher was people. Grimm surprised him one day, by saying that he should not be upset about himself, when it was his turn to die, helping him. Many on his planet had seen Krillgan, and some of the things he has done. But he got to work with him. He has also seen that he gets to die, helping him. So he needs to understand, that he has chosen this ending to his life. He is going to be real proud to stand before his ancestors, and describe in detail, all the ways he helped him when he was alive. So he will be very upset with him, if he starts blaming himself for his death. Grimm told Krillgan, that he knows that everyone who died helping him, were very proud to have met him, and given their lives in a worthy cause. Even Grandmother Emily. Only she did not expect her death to be so drawn out. She regrets that she hurt him by dying slowly. Krillgan asked him, how he knew this? Grimm told him that Grandmother Emily came to him in a dream, when they first started talking, and shared what she did. She also shared, that as Andriel's mother, she has been welcome at many fires. She has even had a chance to visit with Grandmother Dreamarra from Eriadu. Who saw him sent by Andriel to rescue their One Clan. She saw this just before she died, so was able to pass it along, so that the One Clan had hope.

Grimm told him that he has brought hope to many people, and will continue to bring hope to others, as long as he does not let his heart fill with bitterness, by learning to grieve for those he lost. Their loss has hurt his heart, because they all meant something to him, including little Joy. So now he needs to grieve, so that the pain can be put into its proper place, so he can continue to live and minister to others.

Grimm gave Krillgan a lot to think about. This isolated island turned out to be a great place for both Grimm and Krillgan to meditate. After that day, they spent more time meditating, then they did talking. Returning to Ahto City, when expecting high tides. Then returning to the island to continue were they left off.

One morning, an excited Grimm told Krillgan, while they were eating breakfast, that he now knows why he has not been able to mourn, and that his heart is now able to receive what he has to say. Krillgan wanted to know, why has he not been able to mourn? But Grimm would not tell him, until after they finished breakfast, and washed up. Then he dropped the biggest bombshell. He told Krillgan that he has trouble mourning for others, because he has not mourned for himself. Krillgan became defensive, and asked Grimm, why should he mourn for himself? Grimm told him that he was raped. It is something that has wounded him deeply, and hurt his marriage. Krillgan became a little angry and said that he wasn't raped, he was the one doing the raping. Grimm reminded him, that rape is when someone is forced to do a sexual act, against their will. Yes he raped that woman, but at the same time, he was also being raped, because of the drugs he was given. He was forced to commit acts of sex, against his will. Because he has never admitted this to himself, but has focused on what he did to someone else, he has never properly mourned. Since he was always mourning about what he did, and not what was done to him. Krillgan broke down crying, then he started sobbing, as a pain very deep in his heart, started to come out. Grimm sat with him, with an arm around him, and let him sob. After the tears washed the one pain from his heart, Krillgan started sobbing about another pain. He cried again for abusing Amblin-Elu, who sacrificed her body, so that the toxins could be purged from his body, with as little damage to him, as was possible. He mourned for Smasher, who died while he was so far away from him, rather than being with him, as was his responsibility, as they were bonded. He cried as he remembered the last words that Smasher told Ludia. At least she was there in his place. Then he remembered their time together. He rescued Smasher from a deep sorrow, and they shared many good times together. That they have the Phoenix, was only because of their bond. It was fitting that Smasher was there when the Phoenix was reborn. That because of their bond, he was able to give him something beyond his imagination, he gave him membership into his herd. Though he was one of the smallest herd members, he was highly respected. The herd always looked forward to his return, and the new stories he would share with them. Again it was Ludia, who took his place, in telling the herd about Smasher's passing. Then he started mourning Grandmother Emily's passing. Because of what Grimm said, he saw her passing in a new light. She stood up to the bully, not because she could physically beat him. She had a grandson who could do that. She stood up to him. To let him know that he could not defeat her where it counts, in her heart. He beat her because he was a coward, who knew he could not win. Krillgan went over everyone he knew that died because of him. He was so sorry that he never got to meet Joy, except in her death. Then he grieved for the smuggler, who died in the fighter/bomber. Ludia was right, he died a hero. It was wrong of Krillgan to take that away from him. At least in his heart, he can acknowledge that about him. So his life was not wasted, as Krillgan had been looking at him.

Krillgan had not noticed that he had been crying all day. Grimm only got his attention, because the water has started to rise. They need to pack everything up, and put it away, before it all floats away from them. But first, Grimm gave him a couple of bottles of not so chilled, chilled tea. He needs to replace a lot of the fluids he had lost.

Krillgan was not in a hurry to return to Ahto City. He thought about what happened today, and how it tied in to what he had learnt through his meditations. He only picked up the pace when his stomach growled, and he realised that he had not eaten anything since breakfast. Then he started craving a burger from the cantina, and a bottle of new ale to wash it down.

It was a few days later, that the Phoenix landed. Rasha ran down off of the ramp, and embraced Krillgan, asking him to forgive her. Krillgan told her that he forgivers her. Now he needs her to forgive him, because he was not strong enough to help her, when she needed him. She told him that it was alright. Tamrack was there for her, and even carried her, when she did not have the strength. Tamrack heard that last part, as he approached Rasha and Krillgan. It felt good to have his wife praise him, to this man he greatly respects. Timrune also wanted a hug from Uncle Krillgan. He missed him. So Tamrack handed him over, for Krillgan to carry.

Krillgan told them that he knows Dranna wants them to leave right away. But it would not hurt them to be there for a couple of days. The Ambassadors really want to have dinner with them. Then he went aboard to say hello to Stoneman and Rudy. He apologised, that he would need to put his starfighter in their den area again, but it can't be helped. He approached Dranna to let her know that Madam Santhe filled him in on the situation on Cerea. He told her that Rasha and Tamrack need a couple of days on Manaan. They are his family. Then they will go, so that he can help her with her family. He reminded her, that there are those on Cerea keeping an eye on her family until they get there. From what she has already shared, their happiness is because they are together, not because of where they live. Dranna admitted that he spoke the truth. She just wants them living in the place that is their real home. Krillgan asked her, if she was going to leave the Phoenix, and move back in with her family. Dranna told him that she does not know. Her heart and head are divided, over where her place should be. The whole crew went to the dock to grab a launch, after Krillgan finished loading his starship onto the Phoenix.

For Wu'la and Ya'rrun, it was hard to imagine that the owner and the Captain of the Phoenix, had so much influence, and respect, that they have special suites, in a resort. On the launch ride over, Krillgan told Tamrack, and Rasha, that Ludia and the children were there when he returned from Tatooine. Then Madam Santhe showed up with her entourage. So they moved out of the Phoenix's suite, into their suite. They forbid the children to lite any more fires, after they started that campfire in the middle of the living room. Someone had told them that they need a campfire to sing some campfire songs. Timrune asked Uncle Krillgan if they really started a fire in the place they live on this world. Tamrack told his son that Uncle Krillgan was just teasing them.

"You are teasing, aren't you?"

"Talmi said that his people can perform miracles. There will be no way to tell that anything happened."

Then Krillgan winked at Tamrack.

Krillgan and the crew went to the Phoenix's suite. Rasha and her family went to their suite. Timrune inspected every square centimeter of the carpet in the living room, and could not spot any evidence of a fire or repair. He asked his father, where he thinks the fire was? Tamrack asked him if he smelt any smoke, or anything burning? Timrune told him that he could not smell anything because of mother's candles. Tamarack told him that if there is no evidence of a fire, than there was probably no fire. Then he told his son to get ready for dinner, they are going to eat with the Ambassadors.

At dinner, Timrune came up to Chask, and asked quietly if he could sit on her lap. He saw his friend Ta'Yanna sit on her lap, and she looked like she was having fun. Chask picked him up, and sat him on her lap. She then offered him the tip of one of her headtails. She told him that Ta'Yanna liked sucking on her headtail. Timrune looked at his mother, and she nodded her head yes. So he started sucking on the headtail, and leaned against her chest. Chask told Rasha that she has a very nice little boy. She hopes her baby will be as nice as him. All the Ambassadors said the same thing, which made Rasha's eyes go wide. She asked, if they were all pregnant? They told her that Krillgan said they are, and they hope that he knows his stuff. Rasha told them, that as far as she knows, he has never been wrong. Then she told them about some Togruta that his family visited when he was about Timrune's age. They told him that one of the companions was pregnant. So he went up to her, lifted her blouse, and put his head against her tummy. So that he could listen for the baby. He started to hum the lullaby that his mother would sing to him every night. He then told everyone that the baby is happy. They had him listen to the tummy of another companion. He told them that there is something there, but it is not yet a baby. It was looking for food. Then he listened to the third companion. He told them that he only heard gas. He pushed on her tummy, and she burped. The next day he listened to the tummy of the companion he was not sure about. He started humming the lullaby. When they asked him why? He told everyone, that it found food. Now it is a happy baby. The companion started screaming, and jumping up and down. He grabbed her, and told her no jumping.

The Ambassador asked Krillgan, if this story is true? Krillgan told them that he doesn't remember. But it sounds like something he would do. His parents also had to teach him to stop lifting women's blouses. The Ambassadors laughed, and asked him if he was a very good student? He told them that Ludia does not think so. Which made them laugh again.

The Ambassadors told Rasha when they were each expecting, according to Krillgan. They told her that Talmi thinks that there is something in the water, because it seems that a lot of female young ladies that work at the resort, have let their supervisors know that they are pregnant. Tamrack told them that they better order some water for his wife. They told him that it is in the chilled tea she is drinking. Rasha took his hand, and asked him if he wanted another baby? Tamrack looked into eyes and said yes. They have down well so far. The Ambassadors were astute enough to know there was more communication going on than they were hearing. But they liked that Rasha's cheeks had a nice healthy glow.

The Ambassadors told them about Madam Santhe's visit, and how she and her Lady-in-Waiting, started teaching them how to dance like Royals. That Talmi has even hired an instructor, to continue with their instruction. Since this is the only type of dancing their healer will permit. They invited Tamrack and Rasha to come with them after dinner. They want to show them the outfits made for them, and they want them to watch them practise this new type of dance.

Rasha looked at Tamrack, she really wanted to see the dresses. Tamrack reminded her that they have no plans. So it was agreed. Tamrack had to pick up Timrune after the meal. Since he had fallen asleep on Chask's lap. When they reached the practice are. Rasha asked if she could try on a dress, it looks much nicer than the dress she wore, when pretending to be a Royal. The Ambassadors helped dress her, then brought her out for the rest to see. Tamrack told her that he prefers this Royal look to the other one. In this one, she looks beautiful. The other men quickly agreed, because they saw in the Ambassadors eyes that they also thought so.

Then they started the music, and the couples started to move and twirl to the music. Tamrack told Rasha that he thinks they could dance like them. Rasha looked at him to see if he was just saying that, or meant it. An Ambassador had heard him, and stopped the music. She told the others, that they have their first pupil. Tamrack had to hand Timrune to Krillgan, as he was still sleeping. Because Rasha was wearing one of their dresses, they had her hold a portion of the dress in one hand. They don't know why, but that is the way they were taught to do it. They had Tamrack put one hand on her hand, and the other hand on her waist but slightly back. Then they showed Rasha were to place her hand on his waist. They started the music again, and three couples started dancing, while the fourth couple helped them to move the way the other couples were doing. After a few songs, there were five couples dancing in the room. When the practise was over, they helped Rasha change out of the dress. Then they invited Rasha and Tamrack, to come practise with them the following night. They told them that they believe that Talmi has scheduled them for dinner with some other couples, so they will not be able to have dinner together, but they would like them to come dance with them. Rasha and Tamrack, agreed. Tamrack took Timrune back again, and Rasha mentioned how special she thought this evening was.

The next morning, Timrune was taken to the daycare, so he could play with the children. He told them that he lives on a ship called the Phoenix, so would only be playing with them for one day. Because they are leaving tomorrow. They told him that that was okay. They have a friend called Ta'Yanna, and she could only play with them for a short time. He told them that Ta'Yanna is Uncle Krillgan's daughter. She also used to live on the Phoenix, but doesn't anymore. He was told, that it was because her brother, Richard, has to go to school, but he does not know what school is. They told him not to worry. When he is old enough, he will find out. They don't have to go to school, so they can play.

Tamrack and Rasha met with his men, over lunch. They found out that one of them is engaged, and is about to be married. One has a girlfriend, and is thinking of asking her to marry him. The other two are dating. They think they may have found someone, but they are not sure. They also believe that their former boss has some pull at these resorts. They were scheduled to work that evening, but were informed, that they now have the evening off. They also contacted their female friends this morning. They were also told that they could have the evening off, if they wanted it. Both Rasha and Tamrack said that they wanted to meet their female friends. They also said that this is a short visit. They are leaving in the morning.

After they picked up Timrune from daycare, Krillgan knocked on their door. He told them that he had convinced the crew to go with him, to the cantina in Ahto City. They can come if they want. They told Krillgan about their dinner arrangements. Krillgan suggested that Timrune come with them, and he can spend the night in the Phoenix's suite. They asked Timrune if he wanted to go with Uncle Krillgan for a burger. They were going out with some friends and their girlfriends, for dinner, then they were going dancing, like they did last night. Timrune told them that he would rather go with Uncle Krillgan for a burger, if he promises to tell him a story. Krillgan said he promised.

After dinner, they sat outside the cantina to watch the sunset. Krillgan decided to tell Timrune how Aunt Diennu met Protector. He told him, how they went further from the village than the ever did before, and forgot to take a nap. So they were very tired. He told him about the size of the creature that started chasing them. That it was about the size of the tail of the Phoenix. He knew there was another creature nearby, and thought that they should ask it for help. He hoped that it would not be another creature that wanted to trample them, or want to eat them. It was a lone Rancor, larger than Stoneman. It also had no herd. When they asked for help, it agreed to help. It asked that only Diennu speak to him, because he could hear her voice the best. He told Timrune about the creature charging them. That normally it would take four large experienced Rancor to kill it. But this Rancor that said it would help them stood its ground. Krillgan than showed him how the Rancor was standing. Ready to smash down hard on the creature's head, then move out of the way, so that the creature does not crush him. When the Diennu gave the signal, the Rancor brought both fists down very hard, smashing it head against the ground. The creature rolled over its own head, breaking its neck, and causing its body to flip over its head. One of the creature's feet clipped the Rancor in the shoulder, cutting the flesh, and making him bleed. But the Rancor was so excited, it did not notice. It punched the creature in the stomach. When it did not move, it ripped the creature open, and started eating its liver, because it was very hungry. After it had eaten some chunks, Krillgan thought it was safe to approach the Rancor, and asked if it was injured anywhere. The Rancor told him that his shoulder was sore, so Krillgan climbed up and healed it. Ludia asked it if he would like to be part of their herd. She believed that because it risked its own life to help them, the Herd Mother would let him become part of their herd. The Rancor gave them a ride on its back to the village. He told the Herd Mother and the herd a very nice story. When the Rancor hunters retrieved the body of the dead creature, for the herd to eat. They were all surprised about how big it was. It should have been too big for one Rancor to kill all by himself. He told them that he did not kill it by himself. The children told him what to do. The Herd Mother was happy to invite him into the herd. Diennu chose to bond with him, because he had saved her life, and called his name Protector. Timrune told Krillgan that he has met Protector. He is a nice Rancor. He thanked Uncle Krillgan for a nice story. He told him that he was tired and wanted to go back and sleep. Krillgan told him that he will be sleeping in Richard's room, but he would sit with him, until he was asleep. They shared a lounge chair on the launch ride back to the resort. A sleepy Timrune asked Uncle Krillgan, if Richard and Ta'Yanna really lit a fire in their living room? Krillgan told Timrune that he made it up. They had never been in his parents' suite before. They knew that they would let them. But they never asked their permission before. So he thought he would tease them, by pretending that they did not look after the suite properly. If Richard and Ta'Yanna wanted a campfire, they knew to ask him, so that he can take them to where it is safe to have one. By this time, Timrune was asleep. So Krillgan did not know if he heard his answer. He carried Timrune to his suite, and changed him into his pajamas, before putting him to bed. Then he had the computer play a copy of his mother's lullaby that some singer had recorded. He had the lights in the room dimmed right down, but not off. So if Timrune woke up in the middle of the night, he could see where he is. The computer would also notify Krillgan, so that he could talk to Timrune through the computer, in case he wanted his help.

Everyone was in a good mood, when they met for breakfast. Timrune told his parents that Uncle Krillgan told him the story about how Protector became Aunt Diennu's Rancor. His parents told him that they had a nice time talking with their friends. There is a good chance that they might all be married by the time they return to Manaan. Then they all went to the Ambassadors dance practice, and watched as the Ambassadors tried teaching their friends to dance. Then they all danced together.

Rasha as Captain decided to go to Duro, across open hyperspace. From Duro, they would take the Corellian Trade Spine, past Devaron, all the way to Kinyen. At Kinyen, they would take the Great Gran Run, all the way to Cerea. Krillgan looked over her proposal, and agreed that this would be the way to go.

After entering hyperspace, the whole crew wanted to know where Krillgan went, after leaving them at Vjun. At some of their stops, they heard rumors of a purple Jedi, being responsible for capturing a slavers' base, and freeing the prisoners, they were planning on selling to the Sith Empire.

Shaak had finished Queen Krinta's dress. Queen Krinta was delighted when she saw it, and even more delighted when she put it on. Shaak explained to her, how she altered the design, since she designed it for Andriel, when she would be considered to be at the peak of her womanhood. Having never given birth to children at this time. Where Queen Krinta has given birth. She has the body of an appealing, mature women. So she does not want everything tight, she wants to look beautiful. She achieved it by sewing two dresses instead of one. The inside dress was true to the original design, but forgiving, not constricting, as silk can be. The outer shell of the dress, was made from the same silk, but woven thinner, giving the impression of being shear. So when someone looked at the dress, they were not sure whether they were looking at the outer dress, or inner dress. To enhance this illusion. The silk in both dresses was dyed the same colour, for the same places. Being royal blue, and royal purple. The dress had a small train, which was not that obvious. Because there was a cape attached to the dress, also made of silk, which dragged behind the dress. The other thing that was not obvious, that the inside dress had some of Dreamarra's special wire woven into the panels of the inner dress. So her back, from the neck to the small of the back was protected from vibro-blade attack. Her abdomen, up to just below her mountains was protected, and the area between her mountains was protected. So she could not be attacked in the sternum or heart. It was felt that if her mountains themselves was protected, the outer silk layer of the dress, could not have been able to stop the wire grid from being visible, and would have ruined the visual illusion of the dress. Because the dress appeared to flow. The sleeves also had to flow, so it was snug at the elbow, and kept expanding, until a head could have fit inside at the wrist.

Queen Krinta decided when the big reveal would be. Negotiations on the new Starfighters, to be built on Lianna, and assembled by Santhe Corporation, had been concluded. The contract was already sealed, and approved by the Dark Council. For publicity sake, they were having a signing ceremony at the Palace, followed by a dinner, and a celebration dance afterwards. There was going to be two other signing ceremonies, taking place at the same time. Sienar Technologies, has secured a contract to build Starfighters for the Mandalorians, who were turning around and selling them to the Hutt. So a Mandalorian delegation was coming to sign the contract. Sienar Technologies has also negotiated a contract with Barseg, to supply parts for the Mandalorian Starfighters. This contract was being signed by their King. He is being accompanied by a delegation of Barseg Noblemen, and one Noblewoman. Lady Kirrissa, the mother and guardian, of a young man, who inherited everything from his father. When he was killed in a contract dispute, with a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter.

Lady Brelmy's father was heading the delegation, as his factories would be involved, and he was instrumental in getting Barseg involved. Lady Brelmy's factories on Lorrad, are also part of the contract. Once the contract is signed, the Mandalorian delegation would be heading to Barseg, than Lorrad. To inspect the security of each factory involved. The Barseg Nobles are responsible to pay for the security upgrades that the Mandalorians will demand of them. Lord Sienar told Queen Krinta, that Lady Brelmy's factory security, will be the only ones that will satisfy the delegation. Without any additional upgrades. With Lady Kirrissa's factories on Barseg, being next, as they are in the midst of their security upgrade, to bring them up to Santhe Corporation's standards.

Queen Krinta thought that this was the perfect occasion to unveil this dress. Shaak and her companions wanted to see the unveiling, but were not interested in being seen themselves. Queen Krinta decided to put them in the room, right next to the Palace Security Office. The Palace operation, might seem old fashion. With Palace Guards responsible for opening and closing doors, throughout the Palace. The Security Office, actually has the right to seal doors, so that they cannot be opened. They also have cameras set up throughout the Palace. They are checking to see if someone, somehow, managed to sneak into the Palace. The most likely situation they encounter, is someone being invited to the Palace, and ending up in a place they should not be. The likelihood of this occurring, increases in magnitude, with the greater number of people being invited to a function in the Palace. The innocent excuse, is that they are looking for a souvenir of their visit. They are told that the invitation itself is souvenir enough.

What Palace Security is really worried about, is that they may be trying to figure out the layout of the Palace. Either for themselves, or for someone else. Once someone knows the layout of the castle, it is easier to plan a break-in, to steal some of the priceless items they have on display, at key points in the castle. Another possible scenario, is that they want the layout, to plan an assassination attempt, with a clean getaway. So as soon as Security sees someone stray, they notify the closest Palace Guard, to nip it in the bud.

What the Queen will have the Security Office do, is have the computer transmit the visual signal, from every camera that has the Queen in sight. So they should see multiple images of the Queen, at the same time. They will also see the people around her reacting to the dress, in real time.

When the big day came. None of the women involved were disappointed by everyone's reaction. A hush fell over the people when Queen Krinta entered the room, to sign the documents, on behalf of Lianna. When she was seated, Lady Brelmy's father, slowly made his way to his daughter's side, to ask her about the Queen's dress. What was comical to the Togruta was that most of the Barseg delegation tried keeping pace with him as he moved. As they wanted to hear what was said between them.

Lady Brelmy whispered to her father, that it was her seamstress that designed and made the Queen's dress. She also designed her dress, and Princess Anthila's dress. The father was gracious enough to compliment his daughter, as to how beautiful she looked. Then he mentioned that he noticed that the Queen's dress was made out of a different silk than either her dress or Princess Anthila's dress. He quietly asked, if it was Denebrillian Star Silk? Lady Brelmy whispered that the silk used in making Queen Krinta's dress was even rarer. It cannot be bought. What Queen Krinta is wearing, is all that could be found in the galaxy. She had been hoping that her seamstress would have enough left over, that she could sew her a blouse. But there was nothing left.

Lady Brelmy's father pressed his daughter to tell him where this silk was obtained, and how much the Queen paid for it? Lady Brelmy told her father, that apparently, her seamstress is friends with a number of seamstresses around the galaxy. One of them is retired, and was considered the Guardian of the spools of silk thread that was used for making the fabric for this dress. Because no monetary value could be assigned to the silk thread. The Guardian was looking for a worthy design, and a worthy person to wear it. Her seamstress convinced the Guardian that her dress design was worthy, and that Queen Krinta was a worthy person to wear it. Apparently, the Guardian agreed, and released the silk to her. A couple of the top members of Lianna's Weaver's Guild, then wove the fabric, according to her seamstress's specifications.

Lady Brelmy's father was not satisfied with that answer. Since it did not indicate where the silk came from. So he decided to ask one more question of his daughter. He asked, if she knew what it was called? Lady Brelmy told him, that she was told that it is called, Rimohtad Spider Silk.

One of the Barseg delegates decided that he would ask his associates to look into where the Rimohtad Spider Silk came from. Being spider silk, it must have a planet of origin. It was also very likely that that this planet produced more than what the Queen was wearing. If they could find the planet, it would be extremely profitable to control the market, even if it was a small amount. There are people in the galaxy who would pay almost anything to have it. If he could have an entire outfit made out of this silk, it would show everyone that he is the most powerful Nobleman on Barseg. Even more powerful than the one who currently calls himself King. This Nobleman thought that the title of King would suit him. His associates, are members of The Exchange.

Krillgan wondered if they may have just flown past Devorn, as they were flying down the Corellian Trade Spine. Because when he looked at Rasha, he suddenly noticed that she is pregnant. He quietly told her. He also suggested that she wait until they reach Cerea before she tells anyone. Rasha told him that she has learnt her lesson. She will do whatever he tells her, to ensure the health and wellbeing of her baby. Krillgan reached into the fruit and vegetable bag beside their meal dispenser, and pulled out a vegetable. He handed it to Rasha, and told her to eat it. Rasha stuck her tongue out at him. But she did take it from him and start nibbling on it. She told Krillgan that the next market she goes to, she hopes that they have berries. Because she wants to buy a whole bowl full, and eat them in front of him. Timrune had come over, looking for a snack. He heard what his mother said, and asked if she would share her berries with him, because he loves berries. Rasha told him that she loves him, and is more than willing to share everything she has with him. She then broke off a piece of the vegetable she was holding, and handed it to him to chew on.

Ludia found herself feeling sick in the mornings, which was a big disappointment to Ta'Yanna. Since she wanted her mother to play with her, while Richard is on the communicator. Ludia at first wondered if it might have been this latest batch of Nerf Cheese. So she stopped eating it for a few days, to see if that helped, but it didn't. The next time Kenny went to the market, she went with him. She left him while he bought some noodles, and vegetables. She found the lady that sold the morning sickness remedy, and bought some. Hoping that this was not the reason for the way she felt. If it was, she was in trouble.

Ludia did start feeling a little better in the morning. Which made her really scared. She remembered everything Yma mentioned about what could happen with her next pregnancy. She was afraid to tell everyone that she thinks she is pregnant. What she did want to do is head straight to Dathomir, and be examined by the healers. She was terrified at the thought that their might be something wrong with this baby. She knew that the last time she was with Krillgan, was when they were together on Manaan. She checked through the calendar. It looks like she will be giving birth, sometime around the middle of Richard's last semester. Ludia knew that she will have to leave Yitabo before then. To leave while Richard is still in school means that Krillgan will have to come to Yitabo. Ludia felt reluctant to call him. She knew that Madam Santhe wanted him to wait for the Phoenix, and go with them to Cerea. Ludia decided to wait. She was hoping that Krillgan will contact them after he is finished on Cerea. Then she would ask him to come to Yitabo, while she has Kran and Elibet take her to Kindell's world, in the Songbird. What she did do, is eat more salads, and less of Kenny's cooking. She was very happy that all the seeds she brought from Dathomir, are doing well in her garden. She was also happy that Ta'Yanna wanted to share Mommy's salad whenever she made one.

Kenny noticed her diet change. He started cooking more of the vegetables from Ludia's garden, to add to the meals he made her. He knew that everything in her garden was from the world where she grew up. He wondered if she was feeling homesick. Then he wondered, why now?

Shaak was so excited about the wonderful things that have happened in her life. She wanted to express this joy she felt. She decided to organize a choreographed dance, in tribute to Andriel. She called it Ode to Andriel. Everyone in the Enclave wanted to help. So she knew that it could not simply be a fashion show, which was her first thought. She also decided to get some Nautolan's involved, because their friendship is because of her. She also decided not to do it as a life tribute, like they did to remember Bagruta. That would reveal too much of Andriel's involvement in their lives. Which can attract the wrong attention. It was hard, but Shaak finally thought that she had it figured out. She even had a humorous section where only the men would be dancing, only they would be wearing variations on Andriel's pregnancy dress. What was important to Shaak, was that nothing would be spoken throughout the dance. It was the dance itself that would speak for them. The other hard part, was there would be a lot less room to dance. Because a lot of people wanted to see it. The Togruta men had to construct seating, and set it up in the common room. When everyone was seated, it looked like people were sitting on each other's shoulders. They even had to take all the weaving looms out of the common room for that day. To have room for everyone to sit and watch.

Santhe Security had a number of their people record the Ode to Andriel. Someone in their office was very creative in combining the recordings, to finally come up with the version they attached as a supplement to the report they submitted to Madam Santhe. After watching it, Madam Santhe sent the report to her office, so that they could all see it.

There was a new young lady in the office, who had recently been hired. She asked the other office workers, who Andriel is? They told her that she was the first Master Seamstress on Lianna. Her full name is Andriel Mirranna. That she touched a lot of lives, during the short time she lived on Lianna.

This young lady was enthralled by the beauty of the dance performance, and thought that it should be shared with the whole planet. So she did something she was not allowed to do, and started to download it to her favorite site on Lianna's net. Before she started the download, she typed in an introduction. She wrote that this dance is a tribute to Andriel Mirranna, entitled, "Ode to Andriel".

When security noticed the illegal download, they blocked it right away. They informed Madam Santhe right away, including who had done it. Then they hacked the site, and forced it to crash. Hoping that they could prevent it from getting out to the holonet. They were too late. Because of the programs written to find any mention of the Blue Ghost and his wife, the little that was downloaded, automatically made it to special sites, and alarm bells were going off all over the holonet, including in the Ministry of Intelligence.

Santhe Security did contact the hosts of the local site that it was originally downloaded to. Letting them know that they had to remove it, before they could allow their site to start running again. The hosts did comply. They also showed Santhe Security how many hits they had on their site from when the introduction was first submitted, until their site was crashed. They had more hits in that short time, than they get in an entire year. So it is out there.

Madam Santhe sent Lady Brelmy to warn Shaak about what happened, and to prepare for an onslaught of Bounty Hunters. It was because of this warning, that the Togruta noticed the mercenaries hired by The Exchange, watching the Elegant You Dress Shop. This prompted more patrols of Lianna's PD Officers in the area. All dress shops operated by seamstresses, were put under Lianna PD surveillance. The home of Shaak's human trainee was also put under surveillance, as well as an increase in people accompanying her to and from the shuttle terminals, to prevent a possible kidnaping situation. The display case, containing Chitrah and Andriel's outfits were also moved from the dress shop to the Enclave for safe keeping. Since that was the only thing in the dress shop that could not be replaced, if someone broke into the dress shop, when no one was there.

Madam Santhe called the new young lady into her office, to outline what she has done. She told her that in normal circumstances, they would have simply fired her, for the breach in security. But because she has endangered her own life, and she is a citizen of Lianna, they have to put her safety first. They transferred her from Madam Santhe's office, to Security. Where she took over being Santhe Corporation's receptionist. She also had a security detail accompany her home. So she could gather all her belongings, and say goodbye to her family. She had been ordered to move into Santhe Corporations singles residence. Becoming its only permanent resident. As the residence had only been designed as a temporary situation, until employees from off planet, found their own accommodations. She now had to have permission from the head of Santhe Security to leave Santhe Corporation property. When she did, it was always with a full security detail. It was while she was working in the Security Department, that she found out that Andriel Mirranna, is the wife of Chitrah Drashing, aka, the Blue Ghost. That there was a sizeable bounty on their heads, placed there by both the Sith Empire, and the Mandelorian Governments. This further hit home, when a Sith Lord and a Mandelorian Bounty Hunter, asked permission of Queen Krinta, to speak with her.

She was taken to the Palace to be interviewed by them. They were both disappointed that she knew nothing. They did watch the edited version of the dance submitted with the security report to Madam Santhe. As well as all unedited copies they had of the dance. The Sith Lord and Mandelorian Bounty Hunter wanted to know, what is the Togruta's connection to Andriel Mirranna? The Head of Santhe Security informed them that Andriel had started training the Togruta seamstress called Shaak Chi. But this training was interrupted, when Andriel left Lianna. To complete her training, Shaak Chi travelled to Ranroon. Where she met the seamstress that also happened to be Princess Krinta's personal seamstress. That is where the Seamstress Guild awarded her the designation of Master Seamstress and Dress designer. The Sith Lord and Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, wanted to know why this Shaak Chi organized this dance called "Ode to Andriel"? The head of Santhe Security informed them that Shaak Chi recently received permission from her former instructor, to create a dress for Queen Krinta. He showed them the coverage of Queen Krinta at the signing ceremony. He told them that because the dress was so well received, Shaak wanted to celebrate. She attributes all her success to Andriel finding her, and teaching her the basics for being a seamstress. Because the Togruta like to dance, she expressed it in dance form.

Both the Sith Lord and Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, were satisfied with what they were told, and left Lianna. The young lady asked the Head of Security, if she can now go back and live a normal life? He just told her, No! They are not the only predators out there, who want to get their hands on her.

Rasha did wait until they entered the Cerea System, before announcing to everyone that she is pregnant. It seems that Timrune was the most excited, that he was going to have a little brother or sister to play with. He asked his Mommy, how much longer before the baby in her belly, will be able to come out and play? Uncle Krillgan told him how long he believed before the baby would be born. Then how long after that, before the baby would be large enough for him to play with. Timrune was disappointed, and asked Uncle Krillgan why it takes so long? Krillgan had no answer. He did tell Timrune that he also wondered the same thing when he was his age. But he did have fun with his brother, when he finally was able to play with him.

There was a delegation from the Cerean Government, waiting for the Fenelar Phoenix to land at their freight spaceport. They were happy to see the Devronian Krillgan step off the ship with the Cerean Engineer. They ushered them into a meeting room in the administration building so that they can talk with them, and explain the situation. They told them both, that if the Krillgan does not detect the Witch as being a dark force user, they want this to be a public trial. They want to do it this way, because there may be other families. Especially with the honor wives in math or physical sciences, that may be going through the same thing. Since they tend to be focused on what they are good at, rather than being familiar with what protection is built into the law. So a public trail usually breaks through that barrier. So other honor wives will reach out for help, concerning their families, and the wellbeing of the children.

Dranna wanted to know, which honor wife will replace the bond wife as legal guardian for the family's assets. They told her that the birth mother of the oldest child is usually the court's first choice. If she is not capable, then they will examine the birth mothers of the other children. Making their choice according to the child's age. Dranna told them that she is the birth mother of the younger daughter. This caught the delegation by surprise. They had assumed that she was just one of the honor wives. They did ask her, if she felt her sister was capable of handling the role of bond wife? Calling the birth mother of the other daughter, her sister, is normal practice in Cerean Society. Dranna told them that she has utmost confidence in her sister. As she has held the family together until now. The delegation felt better after hearing that. They explained to her, that as the complainant, it would not look good to the public at large, for her to be seen to benefit directly to any court ruling. It would look much better if she maintained her position aboard the Fenelar Phoenix. Dranna asked, if she was allowed to visit with her family? They told her that this would be no problem. So Dranna went ahead and filed the official complaint. Then she asked permission to visit with her family.

The delegation than spoke with Krillgan, they told him that the Witch frequents cantinas near the freighter spaceport, looking for crewmen to satisfy her physical desires. Krillgan wanted clarification, on why they called her a witch, when they did not know whether or not she is a force user. Were he comes from, the term witch is applied to women who give themselves over to the dark side of the force. They told him that on Cerea, the term Witch, is applied to a bond wife, who puts herself above her family. Especially, after her husband has died.

Krillgan found out that a number of Cerean women will frequent the cantinas looking for male physical gratification. It is usually assumed that these women have never been in a marriage relationship. If a bond wife or an honor wife is ever found in there, it is also grounds to be permanently excluded from the family, this can also lead to being released from their job, and forced to leave Cerea. Never being allowed to return. So this Witch has two marks against her.

Krillgan also found out that on Cerea, were they are desperate for families to produce more offspring. Women who get pregnant, because of their indiscretions, usually seek abortions, before it becomes obvious. Or it will become a career ender.

Krillgan found out which cantina the Witch preferred to frequent. He felt that if he observed her interaction with others, he should be able to tell if she was using dark force magic, to help with her seductions. The good thing for Krillgan, was that the food in the cantina was good. The bad thing was their Nice Surprise mix was terrible. When he questioned the waitress about it, she told him that the bartender is too cheap to purchase real fruit juice for her mixes. She purchases powdered substitutes, and mixes them as needed, because they are supposed to last longer. Krillgan told the waitress, that if real fruit juices are used, customers would order the drinks more frequently, so the fruit juices would not have a chance to spoil. Even using juice concentrates, is a better option than using a powder. Krillgan ended up bringing his own juice blend into the cantina, and ordering a regular ale with his meal. Mixing his own Nice Surprise at his table. When the bartender contacted Internal Cerean Security to have him removed, they told her that if she mixed the drinks the way her customers wanted, this would not be happening. They did not tell her that he is the Devaronian Krillgan, and can do as he wants. She was even more upset, when other customers started doing the same thing. The waitresses were just amused by the situation. They also found the purple man nice to talk to.

It was a few days before the Cerean female Krillgan was sent to observe, entered the cantina. Krillgan knew that he had not missed her at another cantina, as she was under observation, and he would have been informed through his communicator, if she had gone somewhere else. The Cerean noticed that Krillgan was watching her. She thought that it was because he was interested in her. So she went up to his table, and asked if she could sit down. Krillgan decided that being obnoxious was the way to go, but told her that she could sit if she wanted to. He had enough room on his side of the table for his needs. She asked him, if he would by her a drink? Krillgan asked her, why he would want to do that? She became defensive, and told him that she had seen him watching her. So she thought he was interested in her. Krillgan told her, that he was watching her, because she looks like she was old enough to be the mother of most of the young ladies in the cantina. He was wondering if she was looking for her daughter. He was definitely not interested in her. Her cheeks turned all red. She asked him if he was there looking for a younger woman. Since he was probably old enough to be their father. Krillgan told her that he was not interested in the younger ladies either. But for her reference, his oldest daughter is about half the age of the young ladies that are in there. His interest is in real people, with real stories. Not people who are self centered fakes. People like her that think only of themselves, rather than family and community.

She knew that he had just insulted her. She reached over to slap him. But he caught her hand. Then she heard him say that she is all yours, she is not a force user. She tried pulling her hand away, but he held it like a vice. Then two uniformed Internal Security Officers entered the cantina. They walked up to their table. One of them reached for her hand, and slapped a restraint on it. They told her that she was under arrest for being a Witch. They forced her to stand, securing both of her hands behind her back. Than they forced her out of the cantina. After they left, it seemed that every female that was not working there, got up and left.

Krillgan stayed and finished his meal. His waitress brought him his bill, and sat down opposite him. She asked him. "Who are you?" He told her that he is Krillgan Djo. Part owner, and sometime Captain of the Fenelar Phoenix. When he is not making life difficult for someone somewhere. The waitress laughed, and told him that she is happy to see him. When he paid his bill, he told the waitress to give his compliments to the cook. Just like he always did. The only reason they kept serving him when he would come back.

The trial was short and quick. It was all anyone on Cerea was talking about. It also showed the people that they had been watching the Witch for a long time. The family did get the apartment back. It was owned by the family, so they did not have to pay rent. Just maintenance and utilities. Which was less than what they paid, in the apartment they had been renting. The family's financial records were part of the court proceedings. Where it was revealed, that all the money set aside for the daughters, and their tuition costs, was squandered by the Witch on herself. She was placed in what was called, debtor's prison. A ferroconcrete box, with a bed and a toilet, and a communal shower. Her wages were garnished by the government, with 60% being given to the family, and the rest going to the government for taxes and accommodations.

The company where she worked, was also being investigated, since Dranna complained about being forced out of a job, because of the Witch's manipulations. So the government wanted to know if the company was being run properly, or did it need to be turned over to a new management team. Since Dranna should have never been let go.

It was a happy but sad family, when it was time for Dranna to say goodbye. What was comforting was that many of the honor wives that had gone off planet, because there was no room in the apartment for all of them, were coming back home. They all promised Dranna that they will watch over their daughters. The daughters were excited to see that there really was a Rancor and Vornskr on the Phoenix, but no one was brave enough to go on the ship and meet them. They just stood at the bottom of the ramp and waved at them. Then ran away, when Stoneman decided to stand up and stretch.

After they took off, Dranna asked to speak to Krillgan. She told him that she had picked up the components to extend the ship's computer control to outside the ship, at the ramp. This would mean that simply pressing the open button on the ramp will not do anything. The computer would need to verify that the person who pressed the button had authorization. Voice authorization of a crewmember would be enough. Krillgan asked if this could be used to crack the computer, giving someone outside access. Injecting a virus, or some other malicious code. Dranna told him that their ship's security is layered. It would take more than accessing the voice recognition software, for someone to gain access to their ship's computer. She will have to check and see if there might be the possibility of the computer shutting down all access to the ship, if attacked. Which could lock them out of the ship. Dranna promised to look into it.

Krillgan knew that what Dranna was proposing, would make Stoneman and Rudy's position on the ship, obsolete. Before giving approval to that type of project, he would need everyone's unanimous agreement. Then he would need to find a new home for his security team.

The Twi'Lek pimp walked into the Elegant You. When Shaak came out, he asked if she knew that her place is being watched. Shaak surprised him by saying yes. She told him that there is more than one. At first they that that it was Bounty Hunters after the bounty on the family of the Blue Ghost. But these are professionals. Someone with deep pockets is paying them. The pimp knew that the Blue Ghost helped their boss make their organization stronger. He told Shaak that he will warn his boss. He asked, if she wanted them to do something? She told him to keep his head down, and his eyes open. He laughed. He told her that it is second nature to him.

When he first took this position, he was wary of what was happening at the dress shop. The first time he saw the royal limousine parked in front of the dress shop, he almost freaked out. But they have always been good to his girls, and they don't bother him. It's taken a few years, but he has learnt to respect them.

Shaak was not surprised when the lady in the cookie cutter business suit walked into the dress shop. Shaak pegged her right away as being ex-military. The lady asked if she could speak to the head seamstress. Shaak told her that she is talking to her. The lady tried to hide her surprise. She told Shaak that she wanted to upgrade her wardrobe. Shaak asked point blank, what did she do? The lady was taken aback. The lady asked, if that might be personal? Shaak told her that if she was not willing to open up to her out in the storefront, then there was no point in taking her into the workshop, and asking her to take off her clothes. Because that is being personal. The lady was all embarrassed. She knew that she had made a big blunder, and did not know how to dig herself out of this hole. She had never set foot in a dress shop before. She told Shaak that all she wanted was a nice dress, she then pointed at a mannequin. "Like that one, but in silk." Shaak told her that the dress she is pointing at, is made out of silk. The lady's cheeks started turning red. She asked, if it can be made out of another type of silk? Shaak told her that making it out of another type of silk is no problem. Then she asked what the dress would be used for? The lady thought she was on a role. She ignored Shaak's question, and asked if it can be made out of spider silk? Shaak told her that most types of spider silk on the market, is not made into fabric. She did not think she wanted a dress made out of spider silk. The lady asked, why wouldn't she? Shaak told her that most spider silks are used for making rope. She did not think that she would want that type of material for making a dress. The lady became all embarrassed, and left the dress shop.

When she returned to her Commander, she told him that the lady at the dress shop said that spider silk is used for making rope. The Commander thought for a moment. He remembered that the twine connected to their grapples, is supposed to be spider silk. It is light, and very strong. Maybe the lady is right.

Later that day, the mercenary Commander met with his Lieutenants. They discussed the risk factor for trying to kidnap the seamstress. The Lieutenants pointed out, that the only weapons they have are some vibro-blade knives. Their informant told them that the Togruta are not bothered by people holding vibro-blade knives. They keep the streets around their Enclave clean of the normal riffraff. They are all supposed to be armed with knives, which cannot be detected by spaceport scanners. So they are not afraid of a knife fight. Besides, they don't know which one is the real seamstress. They know that there is always three of them in any group. They also don't know what the Twi'Lek pimp, and his body guards will do. They know from observation that there is no animosity between them. They just act like neighbors. Their judgement, is that they don't have the manpower to be successful with what they have. The only way to smuggle any weapons onto the planet, is through the Balosaur Enclave, and they won't cooperate, because they do not want war with the Togruta. The Balosaur are of the opinion, that the Togruta are associated with the Royal Family. That would give them access to more and better weapons through Sante Security, than anything they can smuggle onto the planet. So if there was a war, they would lose.

The mercenary Commander spoke with his contact in The Exchange, the next day. He told him what they have found out from watching the dress shop. He told them of their attempt to get one of their people into the dress shop to case it out, and see how many people exactly, are in the dress shop. Because they have consistently found more people going into the dress shop, than come out. According to the area land office, there is no back entrance to the dress shop. When they checked it out. What looked like a back door, only led to the apartments on the second level. There was no way into the dress shop from the alley, unless they bash a wall down. He also mentioned, that the Togruta lady at the dress shop told the female mercenary, that commercial spider silk, is only used in the manufacturing of ropes. He also told him about the lack of weapons and manpower, for them to successfully kidnap the seamstress.

The mercenary Commander was surprised that the contact from The Exchange did not dress him down, for him and his people being incompetent. It was almost like he was expecting this report. Instead he was told to pack up and leave. If they need him again, they will contact him.

The contact from The Exchange had talked to the Imperial Base Commander on Lianna. He told the man about the incident that caused him to lose half his command. One of his men had tried to grope the Togruta seamstress when she was on her way to Mandelore. She was interested in picking up some fabric that another seamstress was unloading at a discount. Because that seamstress was expecting a big shipment of new stock. The Togruta broke the arm of the Trooper who tried to grope her. She them kicked him into two Imperial Troopers in full armour, before they could bring their blaster rifles to bear on her. Meanwhile, her Nautolan friend, sprained the wrist of another Trooper, who tried the same with her. She then dislocated his shoulder, and kicked him into the two Imperial Troopers in full armour, that were standing behind him. Before any of his men could respond to this incident, they all found themselves surrounded by Lianna Planetary Defence Officers pointing their blaster rifles at them. Because the two women are Lianna citizens. Now when his people start getting aggressive, because they think the Lianna PD Officers are being two lacks. The security monitor will start flashing, Togruta trained, as a warning, not to interfere with certain people. What was even more demoralising for his Troopers, is that everyone that Lianna PD identified as having groped women on the spaceport, was transferred by the area Moff to the front lines on a disputed planet. The Base Commander also refused to lend them any of their weapons, for a mercenary operation on Lianna. He told the representative of The Exchange, that if it was ever found out that one of their weapons was used, that would be all the excuse the Royal Family would need, to kick the Imperial Military completely off of this planet.

The Base Commander did tell the rep from The Exchange, that the Royal Yacht was sent to another planet, with no one from the Royal Family aboard. His people could not tell where it went, but he would guess, that they went to get whatever The Exchange is looking for. The man from The Exchange knew that this was the best lead he has received so far. It was certainly worth investigating.

When they exited hyperspace in the Kinyen system, to take the Corellian Trade Spine to Duro. They received a communication from Devron for Krillgan. There are representatives of the Republic, who want to speak with him. Krillgan asked Dranna to send a reply, telling them that they are on their way, and to give them an ETA. So Rasha entered the coordinates for Devaron, instead of Duro.

Because she was feeling anxious, Ludia sent a message to the Phoenix, asking Krillgan to contact her.

On Ryloth, Jim'Bak's cousin obsessed about getting his hands on the Lethan Twi'Lek on Manaan. He had tried really hard to think of a subtle way to manipulate his cousin, after he heard that he married the blue Twi'Lek Ambassador called Ju'ma. Finally, he gave up being subtle. He had his men raid his uncle's compound on Ryloth. He had them kidnap his aunt and cousin, along with some of the other women in the compound, to have as a reward, for their service. He sent a message to Manaan. He told Jim'Bak, that if he ever wanted to see his mother and sister again, he will bring the Lethan Twi'Lek with him from Manaan, and exchange her for them. Because of his obsession, the cousin did not care that he had just made his uncle his enemy.

When the message arrived on Manaan, Talmi had the Selkith send a message to the Phoenix right away, telling Krillgan that there has been a kidnapping, and they need his help.

When they dropped out of hyperspace in the Devaron System, Deanna told Krillgan that there are two messages for him. One from Yitabo, the other from Manaan. Krillgan listened to both messages, having Dranna play the one from Yitabo first. After listening to both of them, he had Dranna contact Yitabo first, asking if she could connect Grimm's computer to the communications console, so that there could be an audio and visual component to the signal.

Richard was on the communicator, listening to the boring lesson of the day, when he noticed the signal, indicating that someone wanted to communicate with them. He immediately broke the connection with the Sith teacher, and had the communicator connect to the other signal. When he saw it was Papa, he told him that he will go and get Mamma. Mamma was in the music conservatory with Ta'Yanna. Who was listening to her favorite song, again. Richard had to touch Mamma to get her attention, because she had something in her ear. When she pulled it out, Richard told her that it was Papa. Ludia jumped up right away, and ran to the communicator, with Richard behind her. Ta'Yanna ignored them, because it was coming to her favorite part of the song.

Ludia came right out and told Krillgan she is pregnant, and she is worried because of what Yma said. She wants to go home right away, so that Yma can look after her. Krillgan told her that Rasha is also pregnant. He told her that when they were on Manaan, Talmi complained about all the female staff members that are pregnant. He said that there must be something in the water. Krillgan then asked Ludia, if she drank any water while on Manaan? Ludia laughed, and admitted drinking some water. Krillgan was happy to hear her laugh. He told her that they are in the Devron System. Someone from a government wants to talk to him. Then he is going to Manaan. They just contacted him about a kidnapping. After that, he should be free to fly out to the ranch. Richard told Papa that he also drank some water on Manaan. Should he be worried about becoming pregnant? Krillgan said "Yes", then said his goodbyes, asking them to say hello and goodbye to Ta'Yanna for him.

After the connection was broken, Richard asked his mother, why Papa said "Yes"? Ludia told him that Papa knew, that he knew, he could not get pregnant. So because he asked a silly question, Papa gave him a silly answer. Then Ludia reconnected him with his class in the Ministry.

When Krillgan contacted Manaan, he was connected right away with both the elder, and Talmi. They explained about the kidnapping on Ryloth, and who Jim'Bak's cousin was demanding, to exchange for his mother and sister. Krillgan told them to have Jim'Bak respond to his cousin. Tell him that he agrees to exchange the Lethan Twi'Lek for his mother and sister. Have him say that he is having trouble finding a freighter that will take him to Ryloth, and it will be a few months before the freighter from Ryloth arrives with the spice. That he will contact him, as soon as he arranges a ride. Both the elder and Talmi asked Krillgan if he was serious about exchanging the Lethan Twi'Lek for Jim'Bak's family. Krillgan told them that of course he would not do that. He asked them to look for a volunteer amongst their security staff, who has some self-defence training. Male or female it does not matter. Then they are going to transform them to look like a Lethan Twi'Lek. If a guy volunteers, let them know that they will have to shave off all facial hair. Now the elder and Talmi understood what Krillgan was planning.

Krillgan was not pleased that senior members of SIS were waiting to speak with him. Before talking to them, Krillgan asked that three judges be with him as witnesses. When Krillgan entered the room where they were waiting, he asked them if they were there to ask him to rescue someone, or to prevent him from moving around in Sith Space. They asked him to explain himself. He told them that from what he has discovered, many of their agents are double agents. So anything he tells them, will be delivered to the Ministry of Intelligence. He also reminded them about the Children of the Emperor. They had infiltrated every influential level of the Republic's society. One was even on the Jedi Council, and one was a senior member of SIS, until they were activated, and discovered. The two SIS agents were clearly embarrassed by everything that Krillgan said. They asked him, what did he want? He told them that he does not want them to use his name, Krillgan Djo, or his title, the Devaronian Krillgan. If anything they should just call him a Revanite warrior that knows both the Revanite Force User, and the Revanite Bounty Hunter. They both agreed, then one asked him, where he received his training? Krillgan looked at the agent. Then he asked the agent, if he mistook him for a fool? Now both agents knew that this was going to be a lot harder than they expected. The other agent asked, if the Revanite Force User has damning evidence, showing that the Sith Empire kidnapped and used their own people in deadly experiments? Krillgan just told him that he cannot answer that. Both agents took that as being a yes.

Then they asked Krillgan if he can tell them what happened in the Maridun and Phindar Systems? Krillgan looked at them for a short time, then sighed.

"I guess I won't be able to describe what happened as the Revanite Warrior. I will have to tell you as the Devaronian Krillgan."

The two SIS agents were glad he conceded that, because it would have been hard writing it up as a Revanite Warrior, when everyone else's report states that it was only the Devaronian Krillgan that was there.

Krillgan told them that he first went to the Maridun System, to meditate, and quiet his soul. Because he had just been through something that tore him inside. The agents both wanted him to describe what he had just been through. Krillgan simply stated, "No", and continued. He told them about going to the cantina for a fresh made meal, and some conversation. He told them how surprised he was that the out of the way cantina was so busy. It did not take him long to make friends with the crew of a freighter. An agent asked, if they were smugglers? Krillgan told him that he assumed so. He assumed that all the freighter crews there were smugglers. Krillgan told them that when the place was almost full, he noticed the owner of the establishment went into a room with communication equipment, then reappeared a short time later. He did not think anything of it at the time. He and his new friends had finished dinner and were sitting there drinking, and sharing adventure stories, when the slavers landed, and set up barricades. Then they introduced themselves, by stating that everyone in the cantina has just volunteered to join the Imperial Military. Everyone got off their chairs, and hugged the floor. One of the waitresses swore. She said that this was the third time the slavers had raided the cantina, only the previous times they left the staff alone. Then he understood why the owner went into the communications room.

Krillgan then described the battle. Downplaying his use of the force. Basically that he helped the one guy jump to the roof of the cantina, to get a better shot at the slavers. He told them about reflecting blaster bolts back at the slavers, using the shield on his heavy blaster pistol. The agents wanted to see his pistol. Then he had to activate the shield using the force, so that they could see that it was a force sensitive metal, just like his sword. Then he had to show them his sword, and activate it as well. But he would not let them touch his sword. Finally, he described the Jedi landing in the middle of the firefight, and believing the slavers, when they said, that they trapped the pirates that had been raiding settlements in the area, in the cantina. Only they need help, because the pirates are better shots then they anticipated. He told them that he became really mad when the Jedi jumped between the two groups, and started reflecting the blaster bolts back at the cantina. It forced him to jump in front of the cantina, to protect the smugglers, and intercept what the Jedi were doing. Fortunately, his sudden appearance, distracted them enough that he could hit them both with a force push. Knocking them both right out of the field of fire. Then to prevent them from returning, he used dark force energy to surround them with a whirlwind. He told the agents that it wasn't long after that, that all the slavers were killed. Then he stopped the whirlwind. Then the Jedi received an earful, not just from him, but from all the smugglers. Pointing out how they overlooked the obvious, just because they wanted to get into a fight, and almost did the slavers work for them.

The agents asked him, why he used dark force energy, to create a whirlwind? Krillgan told the agents that he suspected that the Jedi would not know how to handle the wind. They would just understand that they were surrounded by dark force energy, but there was none where they were standing. So it was not a direct attack. He confused them enough to keep them immobile, and not interfere. He did admit that the Jedi wanted to fight him after. But he identified himself as being the Devaronian Krillgan, and that the need to go read all the messages they received from the Jedi Council, because he needs their help figuring out what is going on. By this time they clued in that he wasn't a Sith. The only Devaronian in his group, backed him up, telling them that his grandmother told him stories about the new Krillgan, and that if he ever meets him, to do exactly what he says. So he does not get into trouble.

This comment brought a smile to the lips of the judges, as they have been sitting there, patiently listening. They were actually glad that they got to hear a good story.

Krillgan told them that the Jedi eventually went back into their ship, and started going through all their messages, until they came across the one telling them about the Devaronian Krillgan, and how they are to give him their full cooperation. Krillgan then authorised all the freighter crews to leave, because he knew what they knew.

Krillgan told them about binding the cantina's owner, and turning him over to the Jedi as their prisoner. Because if it was just up to him, he would have killed him for endangering the life of a Devaronian.

He explained how they located the slavers base in the system, from the information in the cantina owner's communication room. They used the slavers own transports to gain access to it. But were not able to determine their main base, because it was obvious that they were not equipped to handle prisoners at that base.

It was the slavers themselves that told them where their main base was. When they left a message for the owner of the cantina. So they used their transports once again, to head to the Phindar System. It was a good thing they did, because the two transports were set up to communicate automatically with the beacons the slavers set up in the system, to warn them of any unwelcome ships entering the system. Because the Jedi ship kept close to the transports, the beacons did not detect it as being a hostile ship. They were able fly all the way to the slavers hanger, without being challenged. It was only when they stepped off of the ships, that the slavers knew that they were not one of them. Because he knew where everyone was, he sent the Jedi to take out the larger group of slavers in the hanger setup. While he went to their control center to take out the ones that were there.

The SIS agents wanted to know, how did he know where everyone was? Krillgan told them that he is a healer. Healers tend to be more sensitive to the life force energy around them, using the force. They asked Krillgan, if he knew where everyone is in the administration building? Krillgan simply said, "Yes". He did not want them to know how far he could actually detect life force energy, when he is resting, or when he is concentrating. The two agents had a quick conversation. The Jedi had never told them that they have this ability. The one agent pointed out that Krillgan said that this trait is specific to healers, so not all Jedi would have it. But it would be handy to have someone with that ability, when they have to infiltrate a secret facility. They both agreed that they need to talk to the Jedi Council about this.

They then asked Krillgan to continue. Krillgan explained to them how the hangar and the main base were set up. With only one way to get to the main base from the hangar, and the slavers were waiting for them. Their only option was to make their own way into the base, without the slavers being aware as to what they were up to. He told the Jedi what he proposed, and that one of them would have to stay behind. Because once the slavers realised they were in the main base, they would probably make a run for the ships. It was not very long for one of the Jedi to volunteer to stay behind. Krillgan mentioned how he was disappointed, in that the Jedi was behaving like a child that was just becoming aware of their force abilities. He had to coach him most of the way through the trees. Including warning him not to grab for any of the vines, because they were really poisonous serpents. That the fat vines lying on the branches, were really constrictors, so not to step on them, or they will get angry.

He does wonder, what do they teach their Jedi, in their temples? This question made everyone in the room smile.

Krillgan told them how they cut their way into the main base. So that they could put the concrete slab back in place, to keep the jungle predators out. They found themselves in a cell where some of the kidnapped victims were. Krillgan explained how the area they were in was setup. As well as the precautions that were built in, in case they had some of their prisoners try to escape. Krillgan told them how he got into the control room, before the two slavers that were responsible for that section could react.

The two agents asked, how thick was the glass protecting the control room? Krillgan told them that it was thicker than the width of his hand. Krillgan then told them that the Jedi was able to call up a schematic of the main base. Then they strategized how to attack each section, without the slavers realising they were there, or they might start killing the people they kidnapped. For this reason they only open cell doors in each section, but not the sections themselves, until they were all liberated. Or the kidnap victims might accidently warn the slavers they were free, when trying to get to their loved ones.

Krillgan then went on to say, that after that, it was easy to eliminate the slavers that were still waiting to ambush them. When everyone was finally free, they all wanted to go to the hangers. That was when they were told that a Sith Fleet was on their way to pick up their new recruits. All the freighter crews started going through all the starfighters and gunships, just to see what was operational. As suspected, the slavers did not do a good job maintaining their ships. While they did that, the two Jedi flew out into the system, to contact the Jedi Council. To see if they could send a Republic Fleet, to deal with the Sith Fleet. The Jedi were warned that the Sith Fleet would probably reach the system first. They were also informed about the possible makeup of the Sith Fleet. This allowed them to strategize, on how to attack the Sith Fleet, to keep them from invading the planet, and to also keep them from fleeing the system.

The freighter crews were able to get some of the slavers ships operational, and most volunteered to man them. So when the Sith Fleet entered the system. They were ready for them. Krillgan then described the space battle, and that the Republic Fleet arrived at a good time. After returning to Phindar, he got his own starfighter out of the slavers transport and left.

The SIS agents asked him, why he did not participate in the celebration, and wait for someone from the Fleet to arrive? Krillgan reminded them that he is a healer, but he cannot heal death. It always bothers him when someone who trusts him dies. So he did not feel like celebrating. There was also no need for him to wait for someone from the fleet to show up. He was pretty sure that they had the people to figure out where all the other slavers bases were. As well as having the manpower to eliminate them. So it was safe for the settlers to return home.

Then Krillgan surprised them, by asking if their undercover operative, survived the base attacks? They asked him, how he knew they had an undercover operative? He told them that he talked to the settlers, and the freighter crews. None of the settlers had the equipment to warn the Jedi. None of the freighter crews could get back to their ships to send out a distress call. So it had to be someone inside the group, to tip off the Jedi. They told him that their operative is one very lucky fellow. He was injured, along with some other slavers, when their base was attacked. So after a few days in a Bacta tank, he was well enough to give his final report, before retiring.

When they took a break, the Judges arranged for another group of Judges to sit in on the questioning. A total of three groups of judges sat in with Krillgan, through that day. Later they all compared what transpired while they were there. They all had much more respect for their Krillgan after that.

The SIS agents showed Krillgan images of people that had bounties on them, but have disappeared. Krillgan saw youthful pictures of his mother and father, as well as a conceptual image of what he must have looked like when he was a child, as well as an artist rendering of what he looks like as an adult. He saw the picture of the Moff from Eriadu, as well as pictures of a number of other people. Krillgan only gave them a cursory look. He told the agents that the Revanite Bounty Hunter knows where some of the people are. Some he will protect. Others he will turn over for their bounty, when the time is right.

Krillgan had talked to his father about what to do when he dies. Chitrah believes that once everyone knows he is dead, they will stop looking for him and Andriel. Chitrah has sewn an entire leather outfit, from the furs Krillgan has brought him from Myrkr. He also has a spear shaft fashioned from a dead branch that Krillgan brought him. Krillgan is supposed to dress his father in this outfit after he dies, he is also supposed to take one of his Togruta knives, and attach it to the end of the spear shaft, like it is the spear point. Then dressed as Death Hand, he is to turn his body and spear over to one of his Bounty Hunter friends. So that they can take it to the Mandalorian Government to collect the bounty. This way all the evidence will look like he has been hiding out on Myrkr all those years.

There was not very much more that Krillgan was willing to share, from all the questions that they asked him.

He did tell them that the Force User Revanite would not be able to unite all the Revanite cells under his command. Some will help him if he asks. Others will not want to have anything to do with him. Because he is not Revan. Others will try to kill him, believing that he is disrespecting the memory of Revan, by doing his own thing.

What did surprise them, was when he shared with them his encounter with the Ansat Assassination Guild. Krillgan did modify the story somewhat. He did not mention seeing the Fenelar Phoenix and his original crew. Instead he said that it was a Barloz Medium freighter, with the crew and passengers he saw on the bridge, dressed like they were going to go gamble in the casinos on Sleheyron. He also mentioned that the first Starfighter he noticed himself flying was a Batil Fighter. The first Starfighter he flew in a simulator program. He doubts that there are any that still exist, except in museums. He also did not mention that he was wearing armour that could be activated by the force, or that his personal starfighter could also be activated by the force. Other than those trivial alterations, he pretty much stuck to his story. He also did not mention Yitabo as the first system he sensed the Ansat drawing him. He claimed that he was in hyperspace on his way to Chalacta. As he does have an export license allowing him to purchase small amounts of Marley's Brew, and take it with him.

Krillgan mentioned that other than sensing a force message embedded in the distress beacon signal, he did not detect the force being used by the Ansat at all. He also knew that none of them were force users. So if they were using the force to help them with the mind control, they must have found a way to use the light side and the dark side at the same time. In order to mask that they are using the force. Krillgan said that because of his experience, he does not believe that one Ansat by themselves could gain control of his mind. But if he ever detects an Ansat again, the first thing he will do is plug up his nose. So that they cannot stick their tendril thingy up his nose, and suck out his brain. Then he will confront them. If they do not have a good reason as to why they are there, he would not hesitate to kill them. He considers them the most dangerous creature he has ever encountered.

It was getting late when they decided to call it a day. The SIS agents were hoping they could meet again the following day. Krillgan disappointed them, by telling them that he has more important things to do. He only stopped in this time, because it happened to be on the way to where he was going. He knows that they probably won't believe him, when he tells them someone's life is in danger. But he did speak with the authorities of the planet, as to what to prepare for him, so that he could help them. So he thought that one day's delay on his arrival will not affect the outcome.

Now Krillgan had to roundup the crew of the Phoenix. He reached out with the force, and detected Rasha in a local cantina. He found his crew at a table surrounded by Devaronians. Most looked like they were the crews of the freighters at the spaceport. Tamarack was right in the middle of telling them a story, when he saw Krillgan, and his face turned all red. Timrune ran up to him, and grabbed his hand, to lead him through the crowd, to the table. He told Uncle Krillgan that a lot of people wanted to buy them drinks. But his father told them that they don't have as many livers as they do. He asked Uncle Krillgan, why they need liver to drink juice? He likes drinking juice, but if he is given liver, he gives it to Rudy. Krillgan told Timrune that his father is just being polite. He also told Timrune that eating liver is good for him. He told him that Aunt Ludia has a very good recipe for liver that he even likes. He did admit that he doesn't like the way it tastes, when most people cook it.

Everyone made room for Krillgan at the table. Krillgan told Tamrack that he was starving. So he might as well finish the story while he eats. Krillgan ordered the house special from the waitress. He did not see Tamrack wink at her. When she returned, she placed a plate of sautéed liver, and fried vegtables in front of him, along with a glass of warm New Ale. She told him that this is what the First Officer said that he likes. Krillgan told her that he will drink the New Ale, if she mixes it with chilled fruit juices. Then he asked Timrune if he wanted to help him eat the liver. Timrune made a face and said no. So Krillgan had to eat his dinner all by himself, while Tamrack continued telling his stories.

From the Devron System they flew to the Duro System, where Krillgan had them land, and purchase Bio Hazard Waste handling suits. He did not want anyone travelling to Ryloth with him becoming addicted to spice, because they were exposed to a Ryll Spice Bloom. From Duro they flew open hyperspace to Manaan.

On Lianna, the Twi'Lek Boss was furious, when he found out that his nephew raided his compound on Ryloth, and kidnapped his sister and niece, along with other women working in his compound. He sent a message that his people support the Devaronian Krillgan when he comes. As well as giving him the most up to date map of his nephew's spice mine. Then he went to the Elegant You Dress Shop, and asked Shaak if she can send a message to the Devaronian Krillgan. He told her about the kidnappings, and he wants the Krillgan to know what assets he has on Ryloth, that he can take advantage of. When Shaak understood his relationship to the husband of the one Twi'Lek Ambassador. She told him that she does not have the capability, but knows who does.

Shaak and her companions escorted the Twi'Lek Boss and his bodyguard Lieutenants to Santhe Corporation Headquarters. When the Receptionist saw the group approaching, she immediately, called for security back up to the main entrance. When Shaak entered the building, she asked if she could speak with the Head of Security. She was reluctant to ask for Madam Santhe herself. Not knowing that she was already monitoring the situation.

The Head of Security knew Shaak and her companions by sight, and was very cordial with her. He suggested that they speak in a side room. Shaak insisted that the Twi'Lek Boss come with them. They explained the situation with him. The Twi'Lek boss asked if there was a way to encrypt the message, because some of the information he would be sharing, could be dangerous for him, if it fell into the wrong hands. The Head of security just sat there, not looking at anyone. Then he told the Twi'Lek Boss that the message can be encrypted before it will be sent. But he will have access to the unencrypted message. He asked the Twi'Lek Boss, if he trusted Santhe Security with that information? The Twi'Lek Boss said that he did. This is why he let Shaak talk him into coming to them.

Then the Head of Security asked Shaak if he could talk with the Twi'Lek Boss alone. After the companions left, the Head of Security told the Twi'Lek Boss, that they detected vibro-blade knives on his two Lieutenants. The Twi'Lek Boss told him that his men feel naked without them. The Head of Security asked him, how they got them past Shuttle Security? The Twi'Lek Boss assured him that they didn't. His people have special stashes were they can drop off the weapons they have, and pick up other weapons, at every Shuttle Terminal. He told the Head of Security that it is easier, and cheaper, than trying to bribe Security Officers at every Shuttle Terminal. The Twi'Lek Boss refused to elaborate. Madam Santhe told her Head of Security, not to push it. The Twi'Lek has been frank and honest. She directed him where to take him, to record the message. The Cereans are standing by to encrypt it, and send it to the Fenelar Phoenix.

In the message, the Twi'Lek Boss, gave the Devaronian Krillgan the name of the Twi'Lek on Ryloth that he trusts with his life. He told him that he has been ordered to cooperate with him fully. He told him the code to give Ryloth Traffic Control when they enter the system, so his people know that he is inbound. He told him the planetary coordinates for the spaceport, where his people will meet him. He told him that he has quite the armoury of weapons, if he thought that he could use more than his sword, and his blaster pistol. He also has special electronic equipment, and the people who know how to use them. He included an old copy of a map of his nephew's mine, promising the Krillgan that his people have a more up-to-date version. His version was two months old. Then he told the Krillgan that he loves his sister, and all her children. When his mother could no longer look after him, she was there for him. The nephew that kidnapped his sister, is his oldest brother, youngest son. He was born with a chip on his shoulder, always trying to prove he was better than everyone else. He never was. He gave him this break, by putting him in charge of this mine. He told the Krillgan, that if he does not kill his nephew, he will.

When they dropped out of hyperspace in the Pryshak system, Dranna informed Krillgan that they just received an encrypted message. Krillgan was wondering what the Voss wanted with him now? He had completed everything they asked of him. He knows that it is important to get to Yitabo as soon as possible. Ludia needs him to be there for her.

They were all surprised that it was from the Twi'Lek Boss on Lianna. That he arranged for Santhe Corporation to send it for him. For Krillgan this was great news. He and Tamrack can start the important strategizing, on how to free the kidnap victims. It will also be nice to have some locals covering there back. What was really helpful was getting the map of the mine, where the kidnap victims are being held. They can start looking at all the choke points. Possible ambush points, and how best to overcome them. Rasha mentioned that she was really looking forward to looking at the Twi'Lek Bosses armoury. Krillgan told her that she is not coming to Ryloth. She and Timrune are staying on Manaan. He does not want to chance her and her baby becoming spice addicts, from accidental exposure to Ryll Spice. Tamrack agreed with Krillgan. Rasha was about to object, then remembered what happened the last time she was pregnant. She reluctantly agreed, saying that she also wants what is best for the baby. Timrune was all excited, because he gets to play with all the children in the daycare, for more than one day.

When they asked space traffic control for permission to land on Ahto City's freight spaceport. They were denied. They were told to dock with the orbital spaceport. There will be a shuttle standing by to take them straight to the resort. Talmi left instructions that they are to proceed straight to the conference center. Everyone is waiting there for a meeting about the kidnapping. Krillgan asked Dranna, if she can load the message from the Twi'Lek Boss onto Grimm's computer? They had already had to connect it to the communicator, to access the file on the map of the mine. Dranna told him it would be no problem.

In the conference room, Talmi introduced Krillgan to the team of people that volunteered to go to Ryloth for the rescue. Krillgan told him right away that there are too many people. It will be obvious to anyone that they would be there for a rescue, but not a trade. They have to keep the cousin thinking that he is getting what he wants. The female Twi'Lek bodyguard is perfect for impersonating the Lethan Twi'Lek. She naturally has orange skin. The Selkith gave her a strong red dye, which they manufacture from one of their small sea creatures. A long time ago they had thought that this creature was a pest. It released a black ink when they killed it, as many sea creatures do. But when they left its ink exposed to sunlight for a day, it turned crimson. The Twi'Lek put some on her arm, so that Krillgan could see how red her skin looked. She assured Krillgan that she did not react negatively, the first time she put the dye on her skin. But to be safe, she will not undergo the transformation to Lethan, until they enter the Ryloth System. Krillgan found out that she had originally come to Manaan to be a dancer. But when she found out that there were not enough female bodyguards for the Ambassadors, she applied for that position. She still gets to dance, as she accompanies the customers, who have qualified to dance with the Ambassadors, on stage. But she also gets to train in self-defence. Right now, Hm'Basha is her instructor.

Krillgan dismissed the other security personnel. He thanked them for volunteering. But right now they will be over kill. He told the Ambassadors that they will not be allowed to come, and he had Rasha tell them why. They were all disappointed, because they wanted to tryout the Togruta martial arts moves. Krillgan told Chask, that she looks like she will be delivering her baby before they return. He does not have very much experience delivering babies, so it would be best that she stayed with the women who know how to look after her.

Before Krillgan could say anything to Hm'Basha, he spoke up and told Krillgan that he knows that Jim'Bak has to go. Well he has accepted Jim'Bak and Koon'Ja as his companions. So he needs to go with him. Krillgan told him that he was expecting him to continue with May'ma's training. He will be evaluating what she knows on the way to Ryloth. In case he thinks that some moves need to be added to what she already knows.

When everyone understood who Krillgan expected to be going, Jim'Bak and Koon'Ja made a presentation on the planet Ryloth. The surface conditions, in the region where the Twi'Leks live. How well the locals will interact with them. Because they are foreigners, they will pretty much be ignored. But because they will be accompanied by Twi'Leks, they will still be pretty much ignored. They should not be surprised of some gang of locals, tries to relieve them of their Lethan friend. So they must always keep their eyes open.

Krillgan did not react when someone slipped into the conference room during Jim'Bak and Koon'Ja's presentation. He was very familiar with the life energy this person emitted. You could say that he was comforted by it.

Jim'Bak and Koon'Ja then went on to describe Ryloth's most vicious predators. Indicating that they are both insectoid in origin. Then they mentioned the likelihood of encountering them. The most vicious is the Lyleks. Their habitat the equatorial forests. One Lylek by itself is trouble enough. They stand on average 2 meters tall. They walk around on three pairs of legs. Their forelimbs have powerful pincers, which they use to dismember their victims. They also have powerful mandibles, with which they have no trouble biting through duraplast armour. To make them an even more formidable of a predator, they have a ridged, carapace, with small spikes, which is reported as being able to deflect blaster bolts. If that is not enough, they are usually encountered in hordes. They are cannibalistic, so the larger members of the horde are not opposed to dismember the smaller members of their horde, when hungry. The hordes are led by a Queen. They also have elaborate underground nests, which can cover an area of 15 square kilometers.

The likelihood of encountering one on the surface, is very remote, as Ryloth's deserts prevent their migration to the planet's temperate zone, where the Twi'Leks have their habitations. Where they might encounter them is in the mines. If a mining tunnel happens to break into a Lylek nest. For this reason mining tunnels are narrow, and must be navigated bent over. Except where Ryll Spice Blooms have been encountered. The narrow tunnels are intended to slow down the average Lylek. But the small members of the hordes can still maneuver through the tunnels. To slow the hordes down, mining foremen always carry mine bombs. They are similar to grenades, but larger and more powerful. They have a hard shell that projects shrapnel in every direction when they explode. The explosion is also powerful enough to cause a tunnel collapse. To be safe, the rest of the tunnel is filled with reinforced concrete. As the Lyleks would quickly clear the collapsed tunnel, in search for easy prey. They say that if you here hissing, clicking, and chittering through the rocks. Drop what you are doing, and run. You are about to break through into a Lyleks nest.

They went on to say that the more likely predator they will encounter, both on the surface, and in the mines, is the Gutkurr. When they displayed its image. Krillgan commented that this is how a Rancor would look, if it was an insectoid.

The Gutkurr are only about 1.4 meters in height, with a brown exoskeleton, and red eyes. Their two thin legs and two thin arms, with hooked claws, are connected to a more bulbous carapace, which also has small spikes. It is vulnerable to blaster bolts.

Because of their size, they have no trouble going wherever a Twi'Lek can go. So they always have to be careful.

After they sat down, Krillgan had Dranna play the message from the Twi'Lek Boss on Lianna. After the message, Krillgan got up and talked about the map of the spice mine, which Jim'Bak's uncle had provided. He pointed out the choke points. A place where they can expect ambushes, and the strategies that he and Tamrack came up with, to counter them. He told them, that now that he heard the report on predators, he now knows why there is only one mineshaft to the lowest levels, with only one elevator. It is intended as a last ditch isolation of the lowest level, if something bad happens. But it also means that whoever controls the elevator, controls the mines.

Krillgan told Jim'Bak and Koon'Ja, that he believes that between his outfits and Tamracks outfits, they should be able to provide them with leather pants and jackets. He told them that this was better than duraplast armour. Only they had no padding. So if they are shot with a blaster bolt, it will hurt. He apologised to Hm'Basha. They only leather protection he thinks he can offer him, is a leather vest. He did tell the three men that they will have to provide their own boots.

Rasha took this opportunity to take May'ma to the ladies washroom to exchange outfits. As Rasha was wearing her favorite leather outfit. They are a very close fit. Even having the same shoe size. May'ma liked having the two vibro-blade daggers in her boots. She told Rasha, that if she ever retired the outfit, she would take it off her hands.

Krillgan had even brought four communicators for the team. Ludia had left hers behind, when she transferred to the Songbird, as her ship. Rasha and Tamrack, had both surrendered theirs. Krillgan had also surrendered his. He had decided to wear the bounty hunter's armour. Rather than his special armour. He was planning on following the team, by making himself appear small. Something he could not do with his force activated, special armour. As he would just glow purple. Then Krillgan gave each member of the team, one of the bio-hazard handling suits, he purchased on Duro. The last safety item. To help them from becoming addicts.

Krillgan asked Grimm, what was he doing there? Grimm just said that he is going with them. Krillgan grimaced, but did not say anything. He did introduce Grimm to the team. They told Krillgan that they all know him, as a good friend of the Selkith elders. So were happy he was coming along.

Krillgan than asked Jim'Bak about the man his uncle mentioned. Does he trust him?

Jim'Bak replied that he is his uncle's cousin. They grew up together as best friends. Always having the other's back. He also considers Jim'Bak's mother as his older sister. Since he was an only child. He is pretty sure, that if the person that let his cousin's men into his uncle's compound, was not killed by them. This man would have taken them to where the Lyleks would find them.

Jim'Bak admitted that he feels much better knowing that they have his uncle's people backing them.

After everyone felt that they had covered all bases, they said their goodbyes to their loved ones, and boarded the shuttle. On the spaceport Jim'Bak sent a message to his cousin, saying he found a freighter, and is coming to Ryloth with the Lethan.

May'ma took the Captain's cabin, as that is Rasha's cabin. Wu'la used either May'ma's or Dranna's washroom, as the crew washroom now became the men's washroom. With Grimm and Hm'Basha sharing a cabin, and Jim'Bak and Koon'Ja sharing a cabin. They worked out twice a day in Cargo Bay 2. With Krillgan insisting that they wear the same clothes they will be wearing on Ryloth. So that they would become familiar with any restrictions the clothing might provide, and learn how to compensate. So they would not be second guessing a self defense move, if it ever came down to a combat situation. What was good, was that Koon'Ja remembered that mining foremen also carried modified forcepikes, as well as blaster pistols. To protect themselves and their crew from predator attacks. He said that they were shorter than normal forcepikes. He also did not think that they had the stun feature. So Krillgan dug up a couple of fighting sticks they had on the Phoenix, and started teaching the team how to fight with them.

From Manaan, Tamrack took the Phoenix through open hyperspace, all the way to Duro. From Duro they took the Corellian Run almost to the end. Since Ryloth is in the Outer Rim, right on the edge of Wild Space. He was not happy that he could not join the team. But understood. Dranna kidded him, that he was now part of internal ship's security, and would have to report to Stoneman.

Dranna did talk to Krillgan about the upgrade she mentioned before. The ship's computer felt confident that it could keep the external link separate from the internal link. It also mentioned how it was able to thwart all attempts by the pirates from hacking the ships computer, when they controlled the ship. It only allowed the Cerean's access, because of the improvements they were doing to the ship, when installing the Ion Cannons. Even then, Grimm was working with them. So if the ship's computer was ever unsure about what the Cereans were doing, it could contact Grimm, to verify what was being done, was approved by him as ship's Engineer. Krillgan included Grimm in the discussion. Because he wanted to make sure that all contingencies were covered. Then he had them approach Tamrack, to get his approval. The final person Dranna would have to convince would be Rasha, when they return to Manaan. Krillgan felt that if he approved as owner, and Rasha and Tamrack approved, as Captain and First Officer. Then Ludia would just go along with everyone else's decision.

The last command Krillgan gave the ship's computer, before landing on Ryloth, was not to accept any inputs from the external ramp controls, while on planet. To be safe they will be exiting the ship through one of the side hatches. To keep the ship's air isolated from the planet's air. Krillgan will go first, because he can jump to the surface without being injured. Then he would use the force to catch everyone else.

Jim'Ba had the privilege of introducing everyone to the man his uncle trusted. He told everyone that this is his uncle, Bad'Ja. This brought a smile to the man's face. He led them into a room, and showed them the updated map of the mine. He told them that his people now control the upper portion of the mine. He showed them the original control room, in the upper section. He showed them where the new control room is, in the lowest section of the mine. From there Jim'Ba's cousin controls the elevator and all of the lowest section. He also has access to the cameras in the upper section, so can see anyone approaching the elevator. Hm'Basha asked him, why they let him continue to have access to the video feed from the upper section? Bad'Ja told him that Jim'Ba's mother and sister are not the only hostages. They kidnapped most of the women in the compound. Many of his people are in relationships with them. So they bring them a daily supply of food, to make sure that the people who were kidnapped are fed.

Bad'Ja showed them where on the map they believe the hostages are kept. Jim'Ba's mother and sister are in the control room, with the other women in the large cavity where they found an extremely large Ryll Spice Bloom. A big concern, is that some of the miners working to remove that bloom. Claim that they heard noises in the rocks there. They believe that the Lyleks have a nest nearby. If they think there is prey there, they will dig to the rocks to get to them. Some of the cousin's people who have surrendered. Believing that they are on the wrong side claim the cousin has some Gurkurr trapped in a tunnel, but they do not know how many. Cousin also has two Lyleks chained in his command center. Everything they can reach is metal. So they cannot dig their way out. If someone gets him upset, he will push them, so that the Lyleks can grab them, and tear them apart.

Bad'Ja also mentioned that the reason they have not seized the elevator yet, is because it is booby-trapped. He believes that anyone who tries reversing the controls will be killed. So far they have speculated that there are at least two traps. There is a dart gun in one of the panels. They don't know if the darts will paralyze you, or kill you. There are also highly conductive filaments, just in front of where it needs to be rewired. Touch one, and you will be electrocuted. Grimm asked if he can have a close look at the elevators schematics, so he knows what adjustments need to be made. Bad'Ja not only showed him the schematics, but he also showed him all the tools they have put together, to rewire the elevator.

While Grimm was studying the schematics, Bad'Ja took everyone to the upper control room. So that they could see the camera feeds, as well as indicating where the dead spots are. He pointed out where May'ma can stand, at the entrance to the elevator. By standing in that spot, it forces a dead zone on the other side of the entrance, so that Grimm can sneak aboard, undetected. Then she just needs to take a step back, so the elevator will close its doors, and start descending, without her being aboard. This should give Grimm time to find and disconnect the needle gun. Before they realise in the lower control room, that someone is in the elevator, and they have to activate all their traps.

When everyone was ready, Bad'Ja pointed to the miner's force pikes that were stored on a rack beside the door. He was surprised to see May'ma grab one, but Grimm didn't. May'ma led the group. Krillgan and Grimm held back. With everyone watching the front group, they should be able to follow undetected. As soon as Krillgan and Grimm started moving, Krillgan used the force to make himself small. Grimm's natural skin colour, and the clothes he wore, were like camouflage in the natural rock of the mine. Grimm was forced to grab Krillgan's shoulder, because he did not feel a thing when Grimm tapped him to get his attention. Krillgan stopped and looked at him. Grimm told him that the shielding on his pistol is glowing. Making it easy to see where he is. If Krillgan did not have his helmet on, Grimm would have seen his face go dark with embarrassment. Krillgan handed his pistol to Grimm, so that he could hide it in the folds of his clothing. Then they continued.

It was quite a hike getting to the elevator. Hm'Basha called a halt twice, so that his group had a chance to rest. By the time they reached the opening in front of the elevator, they were all sorry that they did not pack a lunch. Their stomachs told them that they were ready for one. When they stepped into the clearing. The image of Jim'Bak's cousin appeared before them. They could see Jim'Bak's mother and sister secured to chains, attached to machines, which could pull them backward when activated. Behind the ladies were two Lyleks, straining on their chains. Reaching towards the ladies with their pincers. It was clear that if the machines pulled the ladies backward, the Lyleks could reach them.

It looked like the cousin was holding the controls in his hand. He asked Jim'Bak, who are the two men with him? Jim'Bak reminded him that Koon'Ja was on the freighter with them, when they flew to Manaan. The cousin mumbled, "The quiet one". Jim'Bak then introduced Hm'Basha. He told him that he married the Togruta Ambassador. He calls them his companions. There is a chance they may be bonded. Hm'Basha will not let either one of them go off on their own. It is a Togruta thing. So where on goes, the other two must also come. The cousin nodded his head like he understood. He then asked Jim'Bak, if they were okay with this trade? Jim'Bak told his cousin that they are not. But they know that it is his mother and his sister that were kidnapped. So they left the final decision up to him, and hope that they can live with it. The cousin nodded his head in understanding. He told Jim'Bak that it looks like the Lethan has lost weight. Jim'Bak responded that when Talmi heard about the value of the Lethan Twi'Lek. He stopped having her working in the daycare, and had her concentrate only on dancing. He had a number of dance coaches working with her. Both to help her improve physically, and to teach her the latest dance moves coming out of Hutt Space. The cousin told Jim'Bak to have the Lethan enter the elevator. When she arrives on the lowest level, they will exchange his mother and sister for her, and send them up to him. Jim'Bak told May'ma to go enter the elevator.

May'ma did as Bad'ja instructed her. She acted shy and tentative, and did not head straight to the elevator. She acted like it was a beast about to swallow her. She was holding her miner's force pike behind her back. So that the cousin could not see it. To the cousin it looked like Jim'Bak had secured her hands behind her back. So she was his prisoner.

Grimm whispered to Krillgan that this is his cue. Krillgan pleaded with him, that he be allowed to go, to protect him. Grimm reminded him that they discussed this on Manaan. If this is his time to go, his healing oil will not work on him. But if they are being tested, then he will return onto him. Grimm also reminded Krillgan what affect the force has on cameras. As soon as the image of May'ma becomes distorted, the cousin will suspect something is wrong, and will not surrender control of the elevator to its automatic control system. Preventing him from doing the adjustments that need to be done. So Krillgan reluctantly let him go.

Now the elevator is not your typical office tower or hotel elevator. It was a freight elevator. It could hold more than twenty people at a time in the elevator. It was also the only way to get the raw Ryll Spice from the lowest level, to the upper level. On the upper level, you entered the elevator from one side. When you reached the bottom, you exited out the opposite side. Because of its higher capacity, the doors were more than twice as wide as on a regular office tower elevator. Which is why the camera could not cover the entire width of the door, without starting to distort the image it was broadcasting. Because May'ma approached the elevator first. The camera automatically kept her image in the center of its field of view. She approached the elevator from the side were the manual controls were situated. Grimm hugged the wall on the other side of the enlarged clearing in front of the elevator, and was able to sneak inside, without being seen by the lower mine control room.

May'ma stepped just inside the elevator doors. Starting the automatic decent algorithms. Then she said that she wasn't comfortable going down by herself, and stepped back out, before the door closed on her.

Grimm stood in the dead spot for both cameras in the elevator. As soon as he felt the elevator descending, he knew it was on self-control. He had to make all his adjustments, while it was moving. Since as soon as it stopped, if he wasn't finished, the lower control room would have control of the elevator again.

The first thing Grimm did, is find, than disable the needle gun he was warned about. He knew that this would automatically trigger the rest of the built in defenses. He had to quickly remove panels on both sides of the elevator. Making sure he did not accidently trigger another trap in the process. Then he put on the special glasses Bad'Ja gave him. So it was easier to see the electrocuting filaments, which he could not touch, nor did he have the time to disable them. Before doing the adjustments, he spotted and disabled the spice bomb. Whoever was near it when it exploded, would receive an overdose of spice, and die in a hallucinogenic state. Everyone else in the elevator, would have spice enter their bodies, despite the bio-hazard suits, and become addicts for the rest of their life. It was tricky doing the adjustments with the tools that Bad'Ja gave him. But they were better than the tools he left on the Phoenix.

When Grimm went to the other side of the elevator cabin, to continue with the adjustments. He found and disabled the dart gun he found there. The dart would have been shot at chest height for most Twi'Lek men. It also looked like it had a coating on the tip. So if it did not pierce the heart, the poison probably would have stopped it. He had to run back and forth across the cabin. Since he could only proceed so far on one side, before he was forced to do the adjustments on the other. This would have been much easier if there had been two of them.

Grimm did not set control of the elevator, the way Bad'Ja wanted. He set it so the elevator would be controlled by the manual panel, and respond to the call button on each level, without the control center giving their approval. He punched the manual button for the elevator to start ascending as soon as it stopped on the bottom. But he wasn't fast enough to hit the door close button. In order to prevent the doors from opening, when the elevator stopped.

There were about a half dozen Gutkurr in the clearing on the bottom level. One was standing like it was waiting to get on. It right away attacked Grimm with the hooked claws on the end of its arms. One claw caught Grimm in the neck, cutting the artery that takes blood to the brain. The other claw imbedded itself in Grimm's chest. Grimm used Krillgan's blaster pistol, to shoot the Gutkurr. The elevator doors closed before the rest of the Gutkurr could rush over. As they had only opened ¼ of the way before they responded to the close door button. If Grimm had set up the elevator, to be controlled by the upper control room. The elevator doors would have opened all the way. Before the control room could have given the approval for the doors to close. Which would have given all the Gutkurr time to get aboard the elevator.

When the doors did close, the outer doors clamped solidly on the Gutkurr's arms. Rendering them immobile. The inner door did not close as solidly. So the arms slid in the gap. Causing the hooked claw in Grimm's chest to tear Grimm's chest open, as the elevator ascended.

In the upper control room, they detected that the elevator started ascending, after reaching the bottom. They saw the doors open only part way, then start to close. They also saw the Gutkurr outside the elevator. They did not see the attack, because Grimm's body was in the way. They did see Grimm, fire a blaster pistol, before the doors closed. Then they saw him collapse. But they did not have control of the elevator. Bad'Ja ordered all camera feeds from the upper level be cut off to the lower level control room. He ordered one of his men to grab a speeder bike, and get to the elevator. Bad'Ja wants it under his control. He then ordered his men down the tunnel to the elevator. It was time to take control of the lower level.

In the lower level control room. They knew they had lost control of the elevator. They did not see the Iktotchi in the elevator, until they saw him running back and forth in the elevator. They knew that he had successfully disabled the traps he needed to, to survive. The one lieutenant kept track of how many times he ran back and forth. To determine whether he was in time to cut off their control of the elevator. If it was not complete. They would have no problem regaining control of the elevator. Cousin ordered the Gutkurr to be released. So the Iktotchi would have a proper welcome.

They saw the one Gurkurr attack the Iktotchi. They saw the slash of the neck, but did not see the one hooked claw become imbedded in his chest, because the Gutkurr blocked the view. They did see the hole made in the Gutkurr's caprice, so knew the Iktotchi fired a blister pistol. What surprised them in the lower control room, was the elevator doors closing before they had opened all the way. The one lieutenant informed his boss that the upper control room does not have control of the elevator. The elevator's controls are now isolated. They did not see the Iktotchi's chest being ripped open as the elevator started to rise. They just saw him collapse. Probably from the cut on his neck. They surmised, that if he kept a hand on his neck, he will survive until he gets medical attention.

Jim'Bak's cousin told one of his lieutenants to go to where the hostages are kept. He told his lieutenant who to take of his men, with blaster rifles, then to lock the door to the barracks. What they will do next will depend on who gets on the elevator on the upper level. He gave the lieutenant the code word they will give him, if they have kept control of the lower level, and he can stand down. As if in response to what he said. They lost all images from the cameras on the upper level. All they still have, are the camera feeds in the elevator, and the few cameras they have set up in the lower level.

When the lieutenant went to get the men the boss indicated should come with him. He also told them the code word, before closing the door on the barracks. So everyone near the door heard it. They did not like that they were being locked in the barracks, without any word about what was going on. All they suspected, with the extra men going to where they are keeping the female hostages, is that they are expecting company from the upper level.

The Gutkurr that were in the clearing before the elevator door, ignored the body of the fallen Gutkurr. They were hungry, and the only prey they saw had disappeared. Two of them went back to where they had been held, in case more food appeared. The other three each chose to go down a different tunnel. There were prey odours everywhere.

One of the lieutenants told his boss that one of the Gutkurr is heading towards the control room. The cousin told him, that if it keeps coming, then they will have to kill it. They don't have the time to try and corral them again. They also don't want them getting past the control room, and the bunker. They have no cameras there, and they have no way to worn the men who are guarding the women, that a Gutkurr is heading there way.

Krillgan was waiting for the elevator where Grimm had entered the door. The team was waiting on the other side. Where the camera had been pointing at May'ma. Krillgan did not like that he could not sense any life signs when they heard the mechanical locking mechanism engage before the elevator doors opened. When the doors opened, Krillgan told the team to hold the doors open, while he removes Grimm's body. Krillgan made himself look small in the force. Knowing that he would be moving in view of at least one camera. As he was carrying Grimm's body out of the elevator, it seemed like a spark of life entered the body. Grimm open his eyes, and said "Gutkurr". Krillgan told him that they know. Grimm then said, "Dreamarra needs you", then closed his eyes again. The spark of life had left his body. When Krillgan put Grimm's body down, he took one gauntlet off, and put his hand on Grimm. Hoping the spark of life would come back. It never did.

Krillgan went to the dead zone for the two cameras, and let the team know that they can go down. Just after the doors closed, the one Twi'Lek riding the speed bike arrived. He was too late.

In both control rooms, the lieutenants in charge of the camera feeds, reported the same thing, when Krillgan used the force, and the two camera feeds in the elevator became distorted. They both claimed that the other control room was trying to block them out of the signal on the elevator. Then they both tried doing what they could to get the signal back. They were both relieved when the image became clear again.

Bad'Ja swore when he saw the elevator doors start closing, because he just saw his man flash by one of the cameras in the tunnel leading to the elevator. He knew that he would not make it in time.

When the cousin saw only the Lethan, Jim'Bak, and his two companions in the elevator. He sent two of the four lieutenants in the control room, to go down the tunnel towards the elevator. They are to hide in two of the safety boxes. (The safety boxes are there for miners to jump into, when there are Gutkurr or Lyleks in the tunnel. Once the foreman have dealt with them, it is safe for them to come out.) When the four of them walk by, they are to come out and disarm them. Since he saw that all four of them are holding miner's force pikes, even the Lethan. Then they are to bring them to the control room. Once he has the Lethan, he will contact the upper control room. Hopefully Bad'Ja will be open to negotiating. He suspects that the freighter that brought his cousin, is still standing by, and will be open to carrying more passengers. The lieutenants knew that their boss was ready to betray their men. Leaving them to Bad'Ja's mercy. When he has the reputation of not being a merciful man. What they did not know, is that their boss was just as equally willing to betray them, if he thought it would get him what he wants.

Krillgan told the team that he does not detect any Gutkurr, when the elevator started slowing down. He told them to lock the elevator in the open position. Because they don't want it going back to the upper level without them. He did tell them that the Gutkurr will come running, when they start smelling Grimm's blood.

The team did have time to move the body of the Gutkurr that Grimm killed, out of their way. They stood ready in the clearing with their force pikes ready. Krillgan warned them when one approached, and the direction they were coming from. With the training they did on the Phoenix, with the fighting sticks, they were ready. Even Jim'Bak's cousin was impressed, as he watched the fight from both the camera feed in the clearing, and the one camera feed in the elevator.

When Krillgan could not detect anymore Gutkurr, he told them that it was safe to head for the control room. Because he had his blaster pistol back, Krillgan had wrapped it in a piece of Grimm's clothing, so it would not be seen to glow when he used the force. This meant that it would not fit in his holster, so had to be carried in his hand. He warned the team about the two men hiding in the safety boxes. He suspected that they will come out when they are behind them. He told May'ma to let the men get ahead of her. He suspects that they will not shoot at her. Since she is the prize that their boss wants. He will also get close enough behind them, so that he can take them out if they are more inclined to shoot, rather than talk.

The two lieutenants did do as Krillgan suspected, and disarmed the four team members. Letting them know that there are no living Gutkurr in this stretch of the tunnel. When they walked past the dead body of the Gutkurr they understood what the two men meant. When the team entered the control room, it was pretty much as they saw when Jim'Bak's cousin talked to them in the area ahead of the elevator, on the upper level? Only this time he had a blaster pistol in one hand, and the control to the machines holding Jim'Back's mother and sister where they were, in the other. The cousin mentioned to Jim'Bak that he is a much better fighter than he remembers. Jim'Bak replied, that this was the reason uncle persuaded him to leave the planet. He was afraid that people would start pulling vibro-blade knives on him, when they understood that he can beat them up, when they only fight him two or three at a time. The cousin knew that Jim'Bak was not afraid of taking on more than one person at a time. He himself had to use his companions then, who are his lieutenants now, to restrain Jim'Bak. So he could get him back, for giving him a black eye and a bloody nose.

No one seemed to notice, when someone else followed the two lieutenants into the control room. Before the one lieutenant closed then secured the door. You do not have doors on automatic open, when the chances of a predator being in the tunnel was on the high side. Krillgan kept low, and went around to where a piece of equipment would block anyone from seeing his body. While Jim'Bak and his cousin talked, Krillgan told Hm'Basha through the communicator, that he needed to take out the two lieutenants closest to him when he gives the signal. May'ma was told that the cousin was her responsibility. Not to worry, he will call her over. He will want to have a good look at his prize. He told the group that he will handle the other two.

The cousin wanted to know, how good are his companions, when it comes to fighting? Jim'Bak told him that Koon'Ja was the weakest. He could only take on two of his goons in hand-to-hand combat. Hm'Basha was the strongest, he could take on all his goons at once. He would not care that they all had vibro-blade knives against his bare hands. They can be sure that their own knives will end up in their own heart, before the fight was over. The cousin then asked about the Lethan? Jim'Bak told him that they started training May'ma hard, when they knew that they were taking her to Ryloth. The cousin had a look of confusion on his face. He told Jim'Bak that he thought she was called by a different name on Manaan? Jim'Bak countered, that she has been called many names by many men, in her lifetime. Including, slave. It was only the Bounty Hunter who freed her, that called her free. He warned his cousin that he does not want to get on the wrong side of that man. He told him to surrender while he has a chance. Or his death, and the death of his lieutenants will be on his hands.

The cousin's two lieutenants had maneuvered from behind the captives, to slightly ahead of the captives, during this talk. The cousin was still suspicious of May'ma, so he told her to approach him. So he can strip her down, to make sure that she is really a Lethan. May'ma approached him submissively, as is engrained in every Twi'Lek female. When she was within arm's length of the cousin, Krillgan spoke to her through the communicator. "May'ma now!" It was like May'ma woke up from a bad dream. All her training on Manaan, as well as her training on the Phoenix kicked in. She grabbed the cousin by both his wrists, and twisted. Then she brought her foot up between his legs. Causing the cousin to gasp in pain. At the same time he involuntarily discharged the blaster pistol, narrowly missing the head of one of the lieutenants. At the same time, the cousin hit the button activating the two machines. Which started pulling Jim'Bak's mother and sister toward them. May'ma followed through with a side kick to the cousin's abdomen. Which saved Jim'Bak's mother and sister. As the force of the kick caused the cousin to stumble backwards, right between the two Lyleks, who immediately started to dismember him.

When Krillgan called out to May'ma. Hm'Basha took that as the signal to attack. He threw one of his stone knives at the neck of the one lieutenant. Then he stepped forward, and took out the second lieutenant with his other stone knife. Krillgan used his Dathomirite daggers to take out the other lieutenants. It was an attack the lieutenants were not expecting, as they had their eyes on May'ma, expecting a show. Krillgan then leaped over between mother and daughter. Severing the chains that were pulling them with his sword. Causing them to fall forward. Krillgan used the force to soften their fall. At the same time he leaped for the one Lylek, chopping off its head. Then he jumped to the other, and did the same thing. He found it very interesting that the Lylek did not die right away. They continued to dismember the cousin's body. Feeding strips of flesh to the mandibles that were no longer there. Dropping that strip while tearing off another, to repeat that process. Krillgan felt their life force slowly ebb from their bodies. He figured that they will continue to do what they are doing for another 5 to 10 minutes, before they will actually be dead.

In the meantime Krillgan retrieved his two daggers, then went to finish cutting Jim'Bak's mother and sister free from their bonds. They had been picked up off of the control room floor, by Jim'Bak and Koon'Ja. Jim'Bak's sister was disappointed when she realized that Koon'Ja was the other Twi'Lek man in the video she saw of Jim'Bak's wedding. She quietly asked her brother, are there any more Twi'Lek men like him on Manaan?

Krillgan had to turn May'ma around, as she was staring this whole time, at what was happening to the cousin. Krillgan then asked no one in particular, who all the men are in the one monitor, and can they communicate with them? Jim'Bak's mother told him that they are the cousin's men. But he does not fully trust them. Since any he has sent to the upper level, to retrieve their food. Have loaded the food on the elevator, but have themselves stayed behind. Preferring to surrender to Bad'Ja, then risk becoming the next meal for the Lyleks. Koon'Ja came over and studied the controls. He pressed a button, and told Krillgan that he could now talk to them. They can see him in their monitor.

Krillgan told them that their boss is dead. He asked if they will surrender to him. They told him that they will. They also asked, if he would square things away with Bad'Ja? Krillgan told him that he will see what he can do, but makes no promises. Finally they asked, if he could let them out? They had to explain that the armoury is just outside the barracks. Not inside. Or they would have the miner's force pikes, and could cut their own way out. The door cannot be unlocked from the control room. Someone has to enter the code, or use a force pike to cut their way in. They did say that they know the password, to have the men guarding the women, stand down.

Krillgan sent the team to go guard the elevator. He told them that only the hostages are allowed to go up first. He then went to the barracks. His force sword had no problem cutting through the locking mechanism. He told them to prepare for the worst. Prepare for the Lyleks to break through a tunnel. So they all grabbed the miner's force pikes. Krillgan asked them if they know how to make the metal part of what they plug a tunnel with. They told him not to worry. They have two cages ready to go. Krillgan told them that to be safe, they should start preparing a couple more. Then he asked who was going with him, to give the password? One of them volunteered. He also had an ulterior motive.

Krillgan asked the man, how good are his boots? The man looked puzzled. Krillgan told him that he was running to where the hostages are. His responsibility was to stay on his feet, because he cannot run fast enough, and he wasn't waiting. Krillgan then grabbed his hand, and started off slower than he would have liked, just to give this guy a chance to learn how to stay on his feet. The rest of the men did not see very well what was happening, because of the dust he was kicking up. But they did hear him yell like he was having a good time. When Krillgan felt he was getting the hang of it, he started running even faster. The Twi'Lek had to remind himself to keep his knees really bent. Not just to give him better stability, but also because the tunnel was quite low in a number of spots. He came very close to losing the skin on the top of his head a number of times. It was easy to tell were they found a spice bloom, because the tunnel suddenly opened up into a small cavern.

The only thing the Twi'Lek was worried about, was how to tell this strange Bounty Hunter, when to slow down. He could not tug on his arm to get his attention, because all he was doing was tugging on the guy's arm. He also had no way to communicate with him. So he was surprised, when the Bounty Hunter started slowing down, on his own. He stopped before the next bend.

It was the Twi'Lek male who had to catch his breath, before he called out the lieutenant's name, and gave him the password. He then stepped in front of the Bounty Hunter and told the lieutenant, that he has a message for him from the boss. He also signalled the Bounty Hunter to crouch down, even though you could stand upright in this section of the tunnel. When the lieutenant came around the corner, he asked him, what was the message? The man stabbed the lieutenant in the heart with his force pike. He told him that the boss said there is room right next to him in hell. The man told the Bounty Hunter that this lieutenant would not have surrendered to him. What he did not say, was that he had a personal vendetta against this lieutenant, and he figured that this was going to be the only time that he would have a chance to get even. He then dragged the body of the lieutenant around the corner, and into the cavern. He told everyone the boss is dead, they need to listen to the Bounty Hunter.

Everyone tried talking at once. Krillgan hissed loudly like a Lylek. Then he held a finger in front of his helmet indicating he wanted silence. He then pointed to the roof of the cavern. That was when everyone heard the scraping of stone, and the chittering of what could only be the Lylek. Everyone got up and headed for the tunnel. Krillgan had to keep them in some sort of order. Pulling the men out so that the women could go first. Some of the first guards had bombs with them. Krillgan pointed to where he wanted them to put them. Picking one up in his hand. While a quarter of them were still in the cavern. The ceiling started to crack. One of the women screamed. It certainly helped everyone in the tunnel to start moving even faster. What they did not know, is that Krillgan had started holding the ceiling up, using the force. Since the weight of the Lylek should have brought it down, in the back half of the cavern. When it didn't collapse. The Lylek started digging again. They broke through just as the last Twi'Lek reached the tunnel. Krillgan let go of the ceiling. Catching the Lylek off guard. He threw the bomb he was holding up towards the Lylek's tunnel. Knowing that the tunnel was too big to cause a cave-in. But the shrapnel part of the bomb would shred a lot of Lylek bodies. When the bomb went off, Krillgan saw in the flash of light, what looked like smaller Lylek, dismantling a Ryll Spice Bloom. He did not have the time to think about what he just saw. Krillgan then jumped for the Lyleks that fell into the cavern, and started lopping off heads. He felt that these Lylek would attack anything that they sensed moved next to them or touched them. Giving the Twi'Leks more time to get down the tunnel. Krillgan grabbed two more bombs, and threw them to either side of the Lylek tunnel he was hoping for a small cave-in on each side of the tunnel. This will not stop the Lylek from coming through, but it should slow them down enough that they might come through one at a time. Making his welcoming committee that much more effective. The last two bombs, he placed at the mouth of the tunnel. He was hoping that the blast would cause the cavern wall above it to collapse. Sealing off the tunnel, until the Lylek can organize themselves, and remove the debris, before trying to widen the tunnel. Krillgan was hoping to have the first plug in place, before they reached it. Krillgan had not realised that the dust he caused to be kicked up, in his hurry to get to the hostages, was making it harder for the Twi'Leks to move through the tunnel. Because they had trouble breathing because of the dust. Most of them were trying to breathe through a sleeve. They did not have proper air ventilation in these tunnels. The last Twi'Lek was happy that it was the Bounty Hunter, and not a Lylek that came up behind him. So he just breathed through his sleeve, and held onto the person in front of them.

When they made their way back, Krillgan asked them how they go about plugging the tunnel. They showed him the concrete machine that they use. It pushes the cage down the tunnel, then it pumps concrete through the cage. They did mention that it is not very strong. So it does not travel very fast, when pushing a cage. Krillgan asked them, how fast does it travels when it is not pushing a cage? They told him that it can travel at more than double the speed. Krillgan told them that he will push the first cage down the tunnel, then wait for them at the last cavern. When they return, he will show them where they should place the others.

Bad'Ja was getting impatient waiting for the elevator to return to his level. He was happy that it was all the women from the compound. He asked them, why they were covered in dust? They told him that the Lylek broke through to the cavern where they were being held. They told him that the Bounty Hunter he hired was fearless. Standing up to the Lylek all by himself. They don't know what he did, but they did hear three distinct explosions. He also has all the men organised in holding defensive positions, or involved in plugging the tunnels. When he asked them about Jim'Bak's cousin? They told him to ask Jim'Bak and his friends. All they know was that the lieutenant that was sent to supervise the defense of the cavern, if they made it down to the lower level, is dead. They suspect that the bombs they brought to the cavern was intended for them. In case Bad'Ja's men were somehow able to fight their way into the cavern. So they were happy that someone killed the lieutenant.

Bad'Ja heard what happened in the control room from Jim'Bak's mother, as they descended to the lowest level. At first Hm'Basha was not going to allow them to go down. Bad'Ja wanted to take too many men. Hm'Basha told him that Krillgan is in control. That Bad'Ja will be a guest. So he should only have an honor guard. It was Jim'Bak's mother who convinced him to do it Hm'Basha's way. Then she described Hm'Basha to Bad'Ja, the way Jim'Bak described him to his cousin. So Bad'Ja agreed.

Bad'Ja was impressed with the way May'ma handled herself. May'ma told him that it was because of Hm'Basha's self-defence training on Manaan, then Krillgan's additional training while on the Phoenix. They helped her believe that she can do anything, then proved to her that she could. Jim'Bak affirmed that Hm'Basha is in charge of their self defense training, and the training of all the Ambassadors bodyguards. But he has a special training regime for the three wives, which no one else is allowed to participate in. He calls it the Akul style of self-defence. They believe he calls it that, because he is called and Akul killer. (Hm'Basha called it that, because he was teaching them the Togruta style. Since Krillgan had taught them the basics. He was also teaching them the Andriel style. Which is what he was teaching everyone else. Because he was not teaching the husbands the Togruta style. Hm'Basha thought it was safer to call what he is teaching the wives, the Akul style.)

When Bad'Ja stepped off of the elevator. The Twi'Lek men in guard positions bowed to Bad'Ja to show respect. Just like the Bounty Hunter told them to do. Since he let them know that he was not staying on Ryloth, so it would be Bad'Ja that would be deciding their fate. Krillgan sensed them, and came out to greet them. He took Bad'Ja to the control room. He showed him the lower level of the mine. He showed him where he detected the Lylek above them. He showed him where they had already placed plugs in the tunnels. The Lylek can dig down from their farthest point, and actually bypass the first two plugs in the one tunnel. The rest of the plugs were there in case the Lyleks decide to come down to this level. Bad'ja asked Krillgan, what he thought the Lylek were doing, so far from their traditional area? Krillgan told him that he believes that the Lylek are doing what they are doing. They are following the spice. Krillgan told him what he witnessed when the flash from the first bomb went off. He asked Bad'Ja, if Lylek are spice addicts? Bad'Ja admitted that they don't know. Everything they know about Lyleks, was learnt from long range observation. Any person or machine that has come close to them, has been dismembered.

Krillgan suggested that this level be abandoned. What he is doing, is only a temporary measure. Eventually they will need to plug about the bottom half of the elevator shaft. To keep the Lylek from getting to the upper level. He suggested that they tunnel back from the elevator shaft. The way they came. So that they do not risk bumping into the Lylek, for a very long time. Bad'Ja thanked him for the input. He told Krillgan that the ultimate decision will be up to the Twi'Lek that Jim'Bak's uncle places in charge of the mine. He will only be able to pass along the recommendations. Bad'Ja was going to look at the samples once again, from when they put in the elevator shaft. There just might be indications of spice nearby. At the depth the Devaronian Krillgan suggested. It will be very hard to abandon this level, since they have pulled more spice out of it, then any other level. He can see that when his son takes over, it will be hard for him to go to another level, unless they find a major Ryll Spice Bloom higher up.

Before returning to the upper level, Bad'Ja had a talk with the man that Krillgan said killed the lieutenant. The man told Bad'Ja about his vendetta with the lieutenant. Bad'Ja left him in charge of the plugging operation. Then he let him know who will be taking over command of the mine. He told him that he has his own people to be his lieutenants. But he will recommend that he be offered the position of head mining foreman. This news was well received by this man, and the others, after Bad'Ja and the Bounty Hunter left.

Krillgan went into the crew washroom wearing the bounty hunter armour. He wanted to wash any human blood, Lylek blood, and mine dust off of the armour, before returning it to Tamrack. Then he took a regular shower, and put on one of his leather outfits, before taking his starfighter, out of Cargo Bay 1, and down the ramp. The rest of the team knew that they had to remove their hazardous waste handling suits, before being allowed on the Phoenix. Bad'Ja told them it was his problem to dispose of their suits. Jim'Bak's sister wanted to go to Manaan with him. As did some of the other Twi'Lek women from the compound. Some of the men also wanted to accompany them. Some because they felt bonded to a particular female. Others, because they heard that there are a lot of Twi'Lek dancers, but not that many Twi'Lek men for them. Krillgan told Tamrack that this was his problem. If he brought the wrong type of Twi'Lek men to Manaan, he could see the Selkith revoking the Fenelar Phoenix's landing privileges.

Tamarack decided on a twofold approach, when trying to determine which men can be allowed to board the Phoenix, after going through a rigorous cleansing program. He let the men know about the Great Mother's ability to distinguish between what she considers good people and bad people. With the bad people ending up as shark food. He told the potential male Twi'Lek candidates, that they also had to convince Hm'Basha to let them go. It was usually a good sign if he did not kill them right away. That greatly reduced the male candidates. Tamrack also listened to Bad'Ja, as to the men he thought would not upset the Selkith. These were also men that Bad'Ja was willing to give up.

Krillgan asked the droid for the quickest way to the Deysum System. The droid first took them back along the Corellian Run to the Mon Gazza System. They took an unnamed hyperspace lane to the Leritor System. From there they took another unnamed hyperspace lane to the Lannik System. There they took the top of the Bothan Run to Daalang, then up the Trak Tube to the Deysum System.

It was hard, but the representative of The Exchange was able to trace the Lianna Royal Yacht to Randon, then to the Deysum III. The Military Commander was very cooperative once the representative gave him the proper persuasion. In a nice bag full of Credits. He told the representative that people from the Royal Yacht were hosted at two residence in Dragnoor City. The one is a cobbler shop, were a retired Master Cobbler completed the training for a Cobbler from Lianna. The Military Commander showed off the boots he had custom made, as part as his test to be certified as a Master Cobbler. He told them that the other residence used to be a dress shop. The lady that lives there is a retired Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. Most of the women on the ship would frequent that residence. The representative asked, if there may have been a very rare silk thread at the seamstress's residence? The Military Commander told the representative that anything is possible. If it came in as thread he doubted that the Customs Officers would have spotted it. He also told the representative, that this seamstress used to be the head of her Devaronian Clan. So she had more connections than the average seamstress. She would know many of the legitimate freighter crews. It is also believed, that she may have associates that are smugglers. So it is very possible, that she may have had some rare silk on hand. He also suspected that she would not reveal that information willingly. The representative of The Exchange agreed with him. He used the General's communication equipment, to contact The Exchange's Persuader. He has a job for him.

Dreamara wondered why she locked the roof hatch. Krillgan and Ludia are the only ones who use it. Now that she no longer has that special silk in the house, there was not very much of value in the house that was worth robbing. So she unlocked it before climbing into bed. She was interrupted by a banging at her back door. She went downstairs to see if one of her neighbours needs her help. When she peaked outside, she was surprised it was an officer, with a platoon of Imperial Troopers, she knew that this cannot be good. She opened the door a crack, to ask him what he wanted. He forced the door all the way open, and two men dressed all in black entered the kitchen. One of them was carrying a briefcase. They were followed by the officer. He ordered the platoon to make the residence secure. Before closing and locking the door.

One of the men went and filled her kettle, then placed it on the stove to boil. He told her that he hopes she doesn't mind? He has a lot of questions for her. He was hoping that they could share a cup of tea. While they had their talk. He pulled some tea leaves out of his briefcase. Dreamarra asked him, what is this about? He told her that she recently had some guests from Lianna. He wants to know, what were they doing there? Now Dreamarra understood the seriousness of this situation. She told them that a seamstress from Lianna, who was in touch with some of the seamstresses she was in touch with, came by for a visit. She was commissioned to design and sew a dress for her Queen. The young lady was rather nervous, as this was the first time she was asked to sew a dress for this woman, who she both adored, and respected from afar. She wanted her opinion on the dress design. She asked two questions that seamstresses often asked themselves. Was it too plain, or was it too opulent? Having only known of the woman by reputation. They first had to spend some time to get to know one another. Which took a few days. Not something that can be done just sharing a cup of tea. So her and her companions helped her with her daily chores. It is during the breaks that you can find the real person. She was happy to say that she lived up to her reputation. The next part was even harder. The seamstress needed to describe her client in the minutest detail. So that the dress design could be properly appraised. What is plain for one woman, would be too opulent for another. So by describing the client, you get the understanding of where the balancing point is for the lady. Needless to say, that during this time, she had to assign tasks to some of her companions, so that they do not sit around and get bored. It made her feel young again, to have talented women using all of the equipment in her dress shop.

The man asked Dreamarra, what did they make? She told them that the weavers made fabric. The sewers made outfits for children. One can never have too many outfits for children. They are so oblivious of all the dangers in the world. They run around and play. Sometimes they hurt themselves. You need to be ready to heal their hurts, and change their garments. Sometimes it is better to replace a garment, then repair it. The man asked, if she ever used silk for children's garments? Dreamarra told him that it is better to use silk for infants clothing. It is strong and durable. It can even be passed down for generations. It is not recommended to use it for children's clothing, unless it is for a very special occasion. Even though they may only be worn once. The memory of the occasion, will be preserved in that garment. The man asked, if she ever used a rare silk? Dreamarra told him that silk by its very nature is rare. It is not like the material they make most fabrics out of. Because hers is a dress shop. She has handled most every silk that is imaginable.

The man made a cup of tea for Dreamarra, and one for himself. Because he had never worked on a Devaronian before, he did not do a proper research of their peculiarities. So he did not know that they could detect poisons, or that they have two livers. When Dreamarra smelt the poison in the steam coming up off her tea cup, she sneezed. She ended spraying most of the content all over the kitchen table. She even managed to get some on the quiet one. He jumped up in disgust, looking for something to wipe his outfit down. This gave Dreamarra the opportunity to pour out what remained in the cup, on the table top, without being spotted. Then get up to offer the gentleman a washcloth. Then she opened her cupboard, so that the stranger could see all the different types of tea that she had. She pulled one down and made herself another cup, before the stranger could offer to do it for her. She told the man that she was not familiar with his tea, and it tickled her nose. It is not very often that something like that happens. Unfortunately, she did not expect to sneeze because of it. After she was given the washcloth back. She washed than wiped the table. By this time her tea was ready. So she sat back down and sipped her tea.

The man with the tea, asked her what was the rarest silk that she has ever worked with? Dreamarra sat there and thought for a long time. Finally she said, Webweaver's Silk. The Wookiees told her that it is very hard for them to collect the long strands that are best for weaving fabric. Which is why most of what they collect, is used to make rope. But occasionally, they find strands that are both long and thin. She was able to make a nice shirt for someone. The normal threads are too thick to use for a shirt or blouse. That thread is used to make a jacket, or work pants. The man asked her how much that silk cost? Dreamarra told them that you cannot buy Webweaver's Silk. You have to know someone on Kashyyyk. You also have to be prepared to trade something for that silk. So the monetary value will change with what they would like for trade. Unfortunately, all her contacts have also grown old. So she can no longer get the thread to weave.

After they both finished their tea, the man with the briefcase asked Dreamarra to show him her equipment? Dreamarra told him that hers is a dress shop. Men are not allowed inside. He told her that there must be exceptions to the rules. Dreamarra told him that there are. But she has not seen anything about him that would warrant an exception. The man became angry. He told Dreamarra that he has tried being nice. But she is not very cooperative. So now he must do it the hard way. He grabbed Dreamarra's arm, and forced her into her workshop. He then called out to the other man to bring one of the chairs from the kitchen. None of them in the workshop will do. The man in the kitchen knew to bring one with armrests. The briefcase man put his briefcase on Dreamarra's work table. He only needed one hand to open it. When he did, Dreamarra saw all sorts of vials and needles, as well as the double container that held the two types of tea. He pulled out some synthetic silk cords out of his briefcase. While fastening Dreamarra's hands and feet. He told her that this is the type of silk that he was most familiar with. Dreamarra replied that it is not real silk. So he does not know his silks at all. Every seamstress would tell him that synthetic silk is a cheap imitation. None of them would dare use it in making a dress for their client. Besides rope, it only has application for fabrics used in heavy industry.

When he was getting ready to inject her with one of his chemicals, she warned him that he is now making a big mistake. Her grandson will find out about what he is doing. When he does he will make them pay. The man told her that the agents of The Exchange receive threat like hers all the time. Usually, they never amount to more than someone's wishful thinking. She told them that her grandson is real. But they will hope that he is just wishful thinking.

After being injected, Dreamarra realized that this man did not know about Devaronians, and only injected her with the amount he would use against most humanoid species. She decided it was in her best interest to play along. So she decided that she should act like she is drunk. Devaronians are good at pretending that they are drunk. So as not to offend someone who means well. She was getting ready for bed, so did not have to try hard to feel or look drowsy. The only other thing is to slur ones speech. Make it harder for them to understand her, so she has to repeat things a number of times, before they think they understand. She told them that the silk was brought to her by a smuggler. She has no idea where it comes from. When pushed, she told them that she believes that it was a fine Webweaver's Silk. When asked why the smuggler gave it to her? She told them that the smuggler claimed that they had a family connection. She thinks that he was hoping for some business. They asked her, if she thought the silk was very rare? She told them that the amount she was given, would have taken a community more than two hundred years to collect. Probably closer to one thousand. So it is a very rare silk. They asked her to compare it to other silks. She told them that the Denebrillian Star Silk, is the closest when it comes quality and feel. If she was going to make something for herself, she would prefer the silk she was given, over Denebrillian Star Silk. But she could see a lot of people preferring the other. It would be a subjective taste, as they feel similar. They asked her, why she did not make anything out of it for herself? She told them that she is retired. There is no need for her to flaunt herself, or her skill. So she forgot about it, and let it collect dust, until Shaak Chi from Lianna came to her, with a dress design for her Queen. They asked her, how Shaak Chi found out about the silk? She told them that this is a very good question. She can only guess that Shaak Chi may have used the same smuggler, to obtain some hard to get fabric, from the Republic. To get the real answer, they will have to ask Shaak Chi. She smiled when she saw on their face, that this was not an option open to them. Maybe the stories she heard about how tough the Togruta are, must be true. She knew that Shaak Chi and her companions were stronger than most women she knows. After she started repeating answers to questions they posed to her in different ways. They felt that they had gotten as much information from her as they can. The Persuader used Dreamarra's communicator to talk to the General, and gave him an address of a member of The Exchange, to forward a copy of this conversation to. It will be up to them, if they want to pursue this Webweaver claim with the Wookiees. When he finished, and stepped into the workshop, he was surprised to see his associate's body lying on the floor, with blood oozing out of a slit throat. Dreamarra looked at him, and told him to meet her grandson. Then he felt a hand over his mouth and nose, just before his throat was slashed.

Krillgan landed in his usual spot on Deysum III. He was almost expecting a predator to ask for credits for a parking fee. He decided to leave his blaster pistol in his starfighter, so it does not give him away, when he tries being small. He also left his sword behind, as he was not expecting to encounter any Jedi or Sith. His two daggers will have to do. He made it by the first check point he encountered, and jumped onto the roof of the local transit. Jumping to the roof of the next line, whenever he needed to transfer. It was much faster getting through Dragnoor City this way. Krillgan spotted the Imperial Troopers standing in front and in back of Dreamarra's home. So he jumped to the roof of the building complex, hoping that Dreamarra left the roof hatch unlocked. Before reaching the roof hatch, Krillgan already knew that there are three adults with Dreamarra in her home. That they were on the main floor, in close proximity to one another. He was happy that the roof hatch was unlocked, and quietly made his way into the second floor of the home. As he went down the stairs, he saw the Imperial Officer listening at the doorway leading to the workshop. He was definitely being a naughty boy. Krillgan had no trouble sneaking up behind him, and slitting his throat. He lowered his heart rate right away, so he would go unconscious, and slowly bleed out. It seems that the two men in the worship were finished doing what they came to do, as one man entered the alcove were the communicator is. At least Dreamarra's life force was still strong. So they did not kill her. Krillgan quietly entered the workshop, he made note in his mind, to apologise to Dreamarra later, for not asking her permission. He saw that they did not physically torture her, so there was no need to prolong their suffering. Like Krillgan did to the Imperial Officer, he now did to the man watching Dreamarra. Only he turned the victim's body, so as not to hit Dreamarra with any blood spray when he slit his throat. Then he quietly made his way to the alcove, to listen in on the communication. Now he knew why they are there. Krillgan realized that this was really his fault, for bringing grandmother that supply of Dathomir Spider Silk. Grandmother's reaction to the man, showed Krillgan that she was alright. So he quickly dispatched this last man.

Krillgan cut his grandmother free, then went into the kitchen to pour her a glass of water. He apologised that they do not have time to make some tea. He also remembered to apologise for entering her workshop without her permission. Dreamarra smiled at him. She told him, that she is going to complain to his mother, because he was starting to make a habit of it. Krillgan asked her not to tell his mother. He promised to work harder at being better. This earned him a kiss and a hug from his grandmother. Krillgan closed the interesting briefcase, and carried his grandmother up to her bedroom. He suggested that she change into some travel clothes, and pack herself some change of clothing. He also recommended that she take any Kolto she has left. They don't want the Imperials finding it. While she was changing, she asked Krillgan, where she was going? Krillgan asked her if Devron would be a good location. There is a clan there that has undertaken a business endeavor with Ludia. He told her that they are nicknamed the widow clan, since so many of their men have been killed by pirates. Dreamarra told Krillgan that he could come back into the bedroom. After asking for more details, she told him that she believes that it will be a good fit. When she was ready, they left through the roof hatch. Krillgan set it up, so that it would lock, as soon as it was closed. Krillgan carried Dreamarra in his arms, who carried the briefcase, and her travel bags. Before jumping down from the roof. Krillgan generated wind, the defense for the fire element. In case there was a fine dust on the roof. Making his footprints visible in daylight. No point in making it easy for them to figure out how he got in and out.

Because it was the middle of the night, they did not have to worry about meeting anyone on the streets, and it was easy to get around any checkpoints. Krillgan took his grandmother to her daughter Lindream's home. Where they entered without a problem, as Dreamarra has access to the home. Grandmother had to use the washroom right away, because of the tea she drank, as well as the cup of water.

It was the sound of rushing water in her home that woke Lindream up. She saw the light in the kitchen turned on, but at night mode. So she decided to go down and see what was going on. Krillgan had put some water on to boil, and mother had just stepped back into the kitchen. Krillgan told her that some men injected her mother with drugs to get her to talk. So they need to flush her system, so nothing inside is injured. Krillgan suggested that Lindream add some juice to her mother's tea. It will be better for her. He then told Lindream that he will be back for her later that night. He will let himself in and out, so as not to wake her, for when she goes back to bed.

After Krillgan left with the briefcase, Dreamarra started giving instructions to her daughter. What she must do as head of her clan. She reminded her that her home, just like Lindream's home, is owned by the clan. So the Imperial's law concerning inheritance does not apply. Lindream's name is on all of her mother's bank accounts. So she was told which accounts to close, and which accounts she should simply remove her name from. There is no need to go into survivor mode. Lindream will need to notify the freight company, to stop paying her that portion of her husband's salary. It is better that they think she has passed away. Dreamarra then told her that she has to retrieve all articles of clothing that has been made from the Rimohtad Spider Silk, and destroy them. She did tell her daughter that Krillgan has promised to bring her some Webweaver's silk from Kashyyyk. Lindream asked her mother about the Webweaver Silk. This was the first time she has heard about it. Dreamarra told her that it is a coarser silk. It will be fine to use to replace all the infant's clothing. She might also want to make a jacket for her husband, to wear over his jumpsuit. It will help keep him warm, when they land on one of the colder planets. She should also make a jacket for the Captain. It would be better that they look like a team. Some people might think that they are company issue. Lindream started taking notes, because she did not think that she will remember, come morning.

Krillgan had decided to go after the Military Commander. He was involved in this decision to hurt his grandmother. He wants to send a message to The Exchange, that anyone who goes after his family or friends, will pay the price. When the Moff asked them to go after the Sith Lord, he gave them all sorts of information, to cover every possible contingency. One of them was a detailed layout of the Main Military Base on Deysum III. In case one of their people was captured, and they had to stage a rescue. So Krillgan knew the exact height of the security fence, and the placement of sensors around it. He also knew that there are sensors on the top edge of every building. In case a grappling hook is used to climb up on top. Krillgan found a building that was close to the Military Base. What he was planning on doing is running down the roof of the building as fast as he can. Then use the force to jump up off of the building. He will have no problem clearing the fence. It was clearing all the sensors that he is concerned about. He has to stop using force push down, to help him stay aloft, as he approaches the fence, so as not to trigger any sensors.

Krillgan made his jump. He was able to get a lot more forward momentum than he expected. In fact, with his present trajectory, he is going to smash hard onto the building on the base side of the fence. Krillgan had to use force push on the building to slow down his forward momentum. It just meant that he fell down an extra half meter because of it. But it could not be helped. Krillgan had his two daggers ready. Slamming them into the wall of the building, so he does not go down. He remembered to keep the blades horizontal, or his own weight would be enough for the blades to start cutting down through the ferroconcrete wall.

Krillgan used his daggers to travel along the wall. The hard part was going around the corner of the building. He continued down that wall until he came to the next corner. Then he dropped to the ground. When he looked at the wall, he felt the dagger marks were only visible to him, because he was looking. So they would not be easily seen by the casual observer. He knew where the building was that the General was in. All Krillgan had to do was to avoid the patrols on his way there. Krillgan could easily jump up and grab the top lip of the building. But that would trigger the sensors. What he decided to do, is jump up, and stick the daggers into the wall. He then threw himself up and over, doing a somersault, and landing on the edge of a rooftop landing pad. It was there in case they had to use a troop transport to whisk the General away. It would have been easier to use his starfighter to come in and land, except the airspace approaching the base, as well as over the base, is heavily monitored. It just would have sent all the buildings into lockdown mode. Not to mention all the starfighters that would be scrabbled to intercept him, and shoot him down, if they could not force him down.

Fortunately the Moff gave him the code to enter the building. The Moff actually gave him a lot of codes, so he is hoping that he enters the right one. The door opened so it meant that he did not trigger any alarms. In this building, the door leads straight down into the General's apartment, as it takes up the entire floor. Krillgan was not sure who he would encounter first. The General, or his personal assistant. Also a high ranking Officer in the military. It was the General he encountered first. He had just stepped out of the shower, to get ready for bed. Krillgan just knocked him out. He will want to take him out of town to question him. Krillgan then tracked down the assistant. He snuck up behind him, and snapped his neck. He did not slit his throat, because he needed the uniform. Krillgan than went to the main door in front of the personal elevator. He quickly snapped both necks of the two Imperial Troopers guarding the apartment, and dragged their bodies inside the apartment. Where they would not be seen on the security monitors. Krillgan dressed the General first, before putting on the uniform of the Officer. He used the General's handprint to summon the elevator, and took it all the way to the garage level, where the General's personal limousine was waiting. Krillgan sat the General in the back, then took the driver's seat. He kept it at a steady pace, to give patrols the time to get off of the road. At the main gate, the guards just saluted the vehicle, as they removed the barriers to let the limousine out. Krillgan only drove it a short distance, before ditching it in an alley, once he was out of sight of the main gates.

Krillgan removed the uniform he was wearing over his clothes. Leaving it on the driver's seat. Then he stripped the General right down, leaving all his clothes in the back. He then threw the General over his shoulder, retrieved the briefcase, then headed out of the city.

He found an easy to defend position among some rock columns. He suspected that now that he had prey with him, the predators will be harder to warn away. He revived the General, who was obviously frightened. Sitting naked amongst a pile of rocks with an alien towering over him. Krillgan asked him if he recognised the briefcase. The General tentatively nodded yes. Not remembering if he had seen it before. When the alien opened the briefcase, the General recognised it as belonging to the Persuader. This scared the General even more. For the alien to have this briefcase, means the Persuader is dead. Something most people would have considered impossible, with the protection he had. Then the General realised that this alien kidnapped him right out of the Main Military Base. Something considered beyond impossible. He watched as the alien carefully filled a syringe with the contents of one of the vials. Then he stuck it in his arm, and pushed the contents into his body.

Krillgan had carefully questioned Dreamarra about the amount of chemicals injected into her arm? Which vial it was taken from, and approximately how long the man waited before asking her questions? This is what Krillgan was careful to copy. Dreamarra told him that the first few questions were control questions. The answers should reveal whether the serum had taken a hold of the subject. So Krillgan started by asking his name, then his place of birth? He asked the General why he did not care about the people he was supposed to protect? The General snorted, he told him that he was not mandated to protect them. He was there to rule over them. To make sure that they produced what the Empire required of them. Krillgan wanted to know, why was he not supposed to protect them? The General replied that they are not Sith, so not worthy of protection. If they were Sith, they would still not need him to protect them, since they would protect themselves. He told them that what they are, are a cunning adversary, which needs to be broken, and forced to submit. Krillgan commented, that it sounds like they are trying to protect themselves. Maybe they are Sith, forced to protect themselves from him and the Empire. This statement stunned the General, as he tried to process what the alien just said to him. Krillgan asked the General, why he permitted the interrogation of the Devaronian seamstress? She had no knowledge that would advance the Empire. The General responded, that she had knowledge that would advance The Exchange, and they were willing to pay for it. The military has found it advantageous to cooperate with The Exchange. In some regards they have a common interest.

Krillgan did not get the answers he was looking for from the General. It was obvious from his answers that he is a man of divided loyalties. What disappointed him the most, was that he did not know the identity of the man he forwarded the results of the interrogation to. He confirmed the address and that the person was supposed to be a member of the exchange. Not just an agent. The only new thing that Krillgan discovered, was that this all started when a Barseg Nobleman saw the new dress of Queen Krinta of Lianna, at a special celebration on Lianna, for a number of contracts that were finalised. When the Nobleman heard that the Queen was wearing all the Rimohtad Spider Silk that was in the galaxy. He wanted to find its source, so that he could control it, and become extremely rich. He shared this desire with an associate with connections to The Exchange. The Exchange also thought it is a good idea. The first agent he met shared this with him.

Krillgan had heard enough from the General, and slowed his heart down until it stopped. He then lifted up the General's body, and placed it on a column of rocks. Giving the military a good chance to find it. If Krillgan just left it. He knew it would be torn apart in no time. He had to kill two predators during the questioning, before the others learnt to respect him enough, to leave him alone.

Krillgan went back to Lindream's home, to get his grandmother. She was resting with her head on the kitchen table. When he touched her arm she stirred, asking Krillgan, if it was time to leave? Krillgan told her it was. Dreamarra told him that her daughter has already gone back to sleep.

They were already preparing to jump to hyperspace, before the military establishment realised that something was very wrong. It started when one of the Imperial Troopers guarding the seamstress's home thought that they should have been relieved quite a while ago. He went into the home to ask the officer, about arranging their relief. Instead he found the slain officer, on the kitchen floor. He right away notified the other members of the platoon to contact the Main Base, the officer has been slain. He then went back inside, and found the bodies of the two agents of The Exchange. He checked the storefront. The outside door was secure, and the rest of the platoon were holding their place. He went back, and told them about the dead agents of The Exchange. Communications tried raising the General, to notify him, and ask for his instructions, only he wasn't in his apartment. Communications contacted the main gate, and confirmed the time the General departed, without an escort. They then tried to raise the General in his limousine, but received no response. They then contacted the motor pool, to have them locate the General's vehicle. The motor pool called Communications back, to say that it was parked not that far from the main gate. Communications then contacted the main gate, and ordered a patrol go find the General's vehicle. They then contacted Base Security, to have them send a patrol to the General's apartment. Finally, they contacted the Base's Second in Command, to notify him of what happened at the seamstress's home, and that the General is considered as officially missing, and what orders have already been issued. When the Second in Command, was informed that the General's vehicle was found, with only the General's uniform inside. Then that the two Troopers guarding the General's apartment, both had their necks broken. He contacted the other bases on Deysum III, to let them know that he is in charge, that the General was abducted. Then he was put through to the office of the sector's Moff, to let them know about the General's abduction, as well as the deaths of two agents of The Exchange. There was concern on the Moff's part about the General's abduction. There were not very many people who could pull it off. Then he wondered if this was the work of Krillgan Djo of the Djo family on Yitabo? He also wondered if this might be the work of one of the Hutt Consortiums. As they are the enemies of The Exchange. The Moff decided that before he became too excited, he would let the military investigate what happened, then he would launch an unofficial investigation.

Lindream was awaken just before sunrise, by an angry knocking on her door. She threw her house coat on and went downstairs. An Imperial Officer asked her, where is her mother? Lindream had a moment of shock on her face. She honestly did not know, and told that to the officer. Then she asked him what happened? That he was asking about her mother? The officer told her that some people were murdered at her mother's home, and somehow she has disappeared. Lindream looked shocked once again. Neither her mother nor Krillgan mentioned anything about murder. Krillgan what have you been up to? She told the Officer that she was going to dress, then she was going to her mother's home.

The Officer patiently waited for her, and escorted her to her mother's. He wanted to see her reaction to the scene. He was still trying to decide if she was acting, or was she telling the truth. When Lindream saw the blood in the kitchen, she immediately when to the kitchen sink and emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn't very much, as she had not yet had breakfast. When she went into her mother's workshop, she told the officer that this is not right. (They had removed the chair and the rope fragments.) She told the officer that this is a dress shop. Her mother never would have allowed men to enter. They would have had to force their way in. The Officer asked if men were ever allowed to enter. Lindream told him that occasionally, family members were allowed in. But it had to be for a special reason. The men knew to use the back door if they wanted into the apartment. If they needed to get out front, they had to go out and around. No cutting through the dress shop. It was only little boys that could go thru, and that was only until they learnt the rule. The Officer asked Lindream if her mother may have done this to enforce the rule. Lindream actually laughed at that idea. She said that the most violent act her mother may have done, was to slap someone's face. Her mother does not have claws. The Officer asked if there was a third way out of the apartment. Because there experts cannot figure out how her mother was taken? Lindream told the Officer that all the homes have roof hatches, in case they need to do maintenance or repairs. Her father was the last one to use the roof hatch, and he died when she was a teenager. Lindream had to take the Officer into the apartment, to show him where it is. She pointed out that it is still locked. She said that it cannot be locked or unlocked from the outside, so they did not go out this way. She also pointed out the dust on the ladder. No one has used it since it was last dusted. Then she told the Officer that she is going to have to scold her mother, for not looking after her place better. Then Lindream started to cry. She knew that she would never see her best friend and advisor again. The Officer asked, why the tears? "I'm never going to see her again, am I?" The Officer looked at the floor. He told her that he doesn't know. Lindream became clan leader. She told the Officer that this building is clan property, as soon as they finish cleaning it up, it will be assigned to another member of the clan. The officer told her that he doubts that anyone will clean it. But as soon as they complete their investigation, they will let her know, so that she can arrange to have it cleaned.

After Lindream left, the Officer had the investigator team check the roof hatch, then the roof. The team admitted that they were the only ones to get marks on the ladder. They also found no footprints on the roof, or marks on the roof hatch, showing it was forced.

When Lindream returned home, she called her oldest daughter, and asked her if she wanted to live in grandmother's apartment? Her daughter's face brightened, she said that she would love to, it's a much nicer location than where she is currently. Then her daughter frowned, "Where is grandmother?" Lindream told her daughter that she is calling a family meeting for this evening. Then she changed her mind. She told her daughter to tell everyone that it will be a pot luck dinner, then recommended what she should bring. Her daughter knew that that was her grandmother's favorite. Because it was going to be dinner, the news was bad, but not that bad. It was too bad her kid sister could not make it because of the Imperials and their stupid rules.

It was a starfighter pilot that spotted the General's body, later that morning. In the grid that he was ordered to search. They used a Troop Transport to retrieve it, without landing. Because of the number of predators on the ground, and because they did not see how to climb the column of rocks, without causing it to collapse. The autopsy was also puzzling. They had no definitive cause of death. It was as if his heart stopped pumping. But they found nothing that would cause it to do that. They did find a foreign substance in his blood. When they analysed it, they found that the formula was similar to what they use in interrogation droids. Only this was a custom blend. Their records indicated that this is a blend used by an agent of The Exchange, code named, Persuader. That was when the new Commanding Officer, also a general, sent a new message to the address of the member of The Exchange. Notifying him that two of his agents were murdered. They also wanted to know why the Persuader would kidnap their Commanding General, interrogate him, then leave him naked, exposed to the elements, where he died. They wanted to know what was so important about the seamstress, that it would trigger all this to happen.

The member of The Exchange never got back to the General. Instead he had a conference call with other members of The Exchange, to discuss what happened. They knew from information passed along from other agents. The Hutts were prepared to destroy the planet Livien, in the Tion Cluster. Instead they encountered Santhe Security on the planet. There was some sort of negotiation, and the Hutts left the planet alone. They were wondering if this was the beginning of a cooperative agreement, between the Lianna Royal Family and the Hutts. Lianna is now making starfighters for the Hutts. Even though the Mandalorians were acting as the broker. Then they started speculating, that the source of the silk, is in Hutt Space. That the Hutts were testing the feasibility of the market, by releasing just enough silk, for a formal gown to be worn by Queen Krinta. It could also be a trap for The Exchange. A way to lure agents to their death, and in the process, try to uncover the identities of members of The Exchange. If they cannot destroy it. They will try to cripple it. They did authorize the member to send someone to Kashyyyk, to follow up on Webweaver Silk. But they need to be extremely cautious, and their tracks have to be well covered.

When Krillgan and Dreamarra arrived on Kashyyyk, Krillgan flew them to where the medical clinic is. He wanted to find out about the contents of the briefcase. He also wanted to arrange passage for Dreamarra to Devron. He did not think it would be wise to take her to Yitabo. Where she might be identified. The Wookiee doctors were very much interested in the contents of the briefcase. It was like a small chemical lab. They told Krillgan about some of the different raw ingredients. The only one that Krillgan was aware of, was the Thissle Bark extract. They told Krillgan which ones were combined by the Imperials to be used in their interrogation droids. They indicated which ones were preferred by the Hutts in their interrogation droids. They of course wanted to know where he got it. They also mentioned that all the chemicals were illegal to possess, except by certain medical facilities. On Kashyyyk they only have one. Krillgan smiled at the comment. He told them that this briefcase used to belong to someone used by The Exchange, called the Persuader. He pointed out the vial used on his grandmother. But it was not very effective, as the person did not know how to adapt it for Devaronians. He also mentioned that he would like to keep two applications. As he believes he will need to interrogate some people. But it will be a number of months before he can use it. They helped him to prepare two applications, then sealed them in a custom made wooden box. Recommending that they be kept in a cooler for long range storage. They also emphasised that he needs to warm them up, preferably to the body temperature of the person he wants to interrogate, before injecting the contents. Krillgan also left them some Kolto, both for the clinic, and to cover the cost of smuggling Dreamarra to Devaron.

Krillgan said goodbye to his grandmother, and flew to the Chieftain that had helped him before. He wanted to talk to him about two things. He wanted to collect more Webweaver's Silk, and take some of it with him. He also wanted to know if they knew how to track someone down, using just a holonet address. He wanted to know who they are, and where they live. He also warned the Chieftain that the person is a member of The Exchange, so will do anything, including murder, to keep their identity secret. The Chieftain assured him that he has the right contacts. He told Krillgan how much Kolto it would cost him. He also recommended that this time Krillgan take his wife. As she is very good a spotting Webweaver's nests. Krillgan let him know that he would only be flying down one tree. As he was anticipating a lot of empty nests, by the amount of Webweavers that followed his team down to the surface. The Chieftan told Krillgan that he was very smart. They made arraignments to fly out the following morning.

The Chieftain's wife was very good at spotting Wenweaver's nests. If it was empty they would fly through it. If it had an occupant they would leave it alone. Krillgan would try to fly through it in such a way, that they had little silk on the canopy. The wife was excited about how much they were accumulating on the starfighter. Before they reached the shadow zone, she had to admit that she had trouble spotting the Webweaver's nest, because of the amount of silk on the canopy. So it was time to head back. They had a whole brigade of women, standing ready with mop and bucket, to give Krillgan's starfighter a good washing. To get rid of all the sticky parts of the webb. Krillgan had to use the force to open the canopy. Then he carried the Chieftain's wife down to the landing pad, being very careful not to let her fur touch the spider silk. He had to be equally careful when he jumped down. When the canopy closed, the women knew that the ship was theirs. Krillgan told the Chieftain what Dreamarra told the people from The Exchange about Webweaver Silk. He expects that they will send someone to follow through on what she said. The Chieftain promised to send the word around. They will also make sure that the person who comes will get contradictory reports. So they cannot tell if what they heard is true or not. They have enough trouble with the Imperials trying to control their lives. The last thing they need, is for The Exchange to make things worse.


	10. Chapter 10

©2018

Lindream was awaken by the sound of running water in her home. She threw on a house coat, and found Krillgan in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. He took spools of what looked like thick thread out of a bag, and placed it on the table. When she asked? He told her that it is Webweaver's Silk. When she asked about her mother? Krillgan told her that she is on her way to where there are a lot of Devaronians. He has friends that will embrace her. Many of them also lost their husbands to pirates. Lindream assumed that he did not say where exactly, to protect her.

After they shared a cup of tea, Krillgan left the planet. He made sure that there was a lot of mass between him and Deysum III, before sending a message to Yitabo.

Richard disconnected from the school, when he saw that a message came in, and went to find his mother. When Ludia realized that Krillgan was in the Deysum System, she called him back through Kenny's system. Krillgan told her that he was on his way, he just had to stop and visit with Dreamarra. He promised that he would tell her all about it when he arrived. She responded, that now that she knows he is this close, she will prepare for departure, and will be gone before he arrives. She let him know that she was leaving Ta'Yanna behind. She would rather go with her to play with all the children. But she thinks it is better for both the children to stay together. She did not want to say that she thought Richard could get depressed, and slip up on his schooling. It was hard for him to play dumb, while connected to the Ministry's Instructor. Then show his true self when working with the tutors. Having his sister around helped him, even though they did not have very much time each day, to play together.

He told her that his story would have to wait, until they can talk face to face. Ludia knew that if Krillgan was being cautious, what he had to say was important. She just told him that she understood, but it cannot be helped. Krillgan told her that he was also hoping to tell them face-to-face, that Grimm died a hero on Ryloth. But that will also have to wait. Ludia acknowledge what he said. Then they both broke contact, so that Richard could reconnect with school.

Ludia knew that Kran and Elibet will be very sorry they could not stay to hear about Grimm's death. But it should also emphasize how important it was for Ludia, that she get to where she feels confident, to have her pregnancy properly monitored.

Before leaving Yitabo, Ludia searched the sky for the Imperial satellite. Kenny had pointed it out to her, when they were doing the construction around the ranch house. She had trouble believing that what she thought was a star, was really an Imperial satellite in geosynchronous orbit. Specifically placed there by the Imperials, to spy on them and the ranch. Kenny brought out a telescope just to prove to her, that what he told her is true. So after Krillgan sent the message from Ryloth, saying he was on his way, and approximately how long it would take him. She would come outside, and reach out every night using the force. Just to see if she could touch it. One day she did, and gave it a little tug. Kenny told her that a little tug would knock it out of its orbit. One of two things could then happen, it could stabilise into a lower orbit. The chances of that happening were better, if the Ministry noticed the change in orbit, and corrected it. Or it could keep descending into a lower orbit, until it finally entered the atmosphere and burnt up.

Ludia had noticed that the time between satellite sightings was slightly longer each time, which to Kenny meant that it was not stable. Ludia wanted to leave when the satellite was not overhead. So they would not be seen departing the planet. According to a site Kenny found on the holonet. They were able to compute when exactly the satellite would enter the atmosphere, and be destroyed. This fascinated Richard. It showed him how math and science can be combined to predict things. This was a great encouragement to his studies, because he knew that he wasn't at a level to do that, and wanted to be. He realized that math was more than a manipulation of numbers, and a way to keep track of how many Nerfs were on the ranch. The site predicted that the satellite would burn up a few days before Krillgan arrived, so he will not have to worry about it.

When the Imperials surrendered Dreamarra's home back to Lindream. She called for a two day clan meeting at the apartment. The first day would be to weave and dye the Webweaver Silk. The second day would be to replace all the baby clothes that was destroyed, and maybe add some. She had already started weaving some of the silk, so that when they meet, some of the ladies could start dying the fabric right away. It would also give them the opportunity to clean the place up, and take inventory of what was still there. It was also the only way that they as a clan, could say goodbye to Dreamarra. She was expecting that some of the ladies will want some of Dreamarra's knickknacks as keepsakes, to remember her. They will also be having the children sleep over. So that they can also say goodbye to everyone's Grandmother.

When they found that they could not remove the bloodstains, just diminish it. They decided to use it as part of the story they would tell the children. They decided that they would tell them that a mean person entered Grandmother Dreamarra's house. Since they could not get their way, because they were behaving like a spoiled child. They sprayed the red sauce, which the children like to put on fried potatoes, in the kitchen, then in the workshop. A special friend of Grandmother's had to rescue her, and take her to another planet, to be safe. They reminded the children about the special friends that visited Grandmother recently. That they even had special soldiers in colourful uniforms with them. The children remembered the colourful uniforms. They also remembered that they had special foods that were hard to get, because they were there. So many of the believed that it was the colourful soldiers that took Grandmother Dreamara away. When an undercover Military Intelligence Officer, questioned them individually at school. That is the story that many of them gave her. Because there was enough variations in the story, the Officer concluded that the Clan made the story up, to satisfy the healthy curiosity of the children, as well as not to upset them, needlessly.

Ta'Yanna did not like that she could not go with Mommy on their spaceship. She believed that she must be going somewhere to help Papa. So when Papa showed up, and Mommy was not with him, she was upset and wanted to cry. Papa had to calm her down, by reminding her that Mommy has a baby growing in side of her. That she went were people can help her look after the baby. She wants to be safe, because the bad people that hurt her on Devaron, hurt her inside, and it might also affect the baby. He promised that when Richards finishes with school this year, they will go to where Mommy is. Then they will find out if she has a little brother or sister. He told her that Aunty Rasha also has a little baby growing inside of her. She was going to go to Lianna, to be with their Togruta friends, when it is time for her. Because they helped her with Timrune. Ta'Yanna told Papa that she hopes Mommy has a brother for her like Timrune, because she enjoyed playing with him. At least Ta'Yanna started feeling better.

Krillgan talked to Kenny, asking him how he could identify a Barseg Nobleman, who was at a special celebration in the Royal Palace on Lianna. He wanted to know if they needed to hire anyone special. He ended up telling him about rescuing his grandmother Dreamarra, on Deysum III, and the information he obtained from the Military Commander, before killing him. Kenny could only imagine the turmoil in the Military on Deysum III. But to Krillgan it was just something he needed to do.

Kenny told Krillgan he did not need to hire anyone. That information is easily obtained. Richard watched Kenny and Papa use the holonet. Kenny first connected with Lianna. He then connected with the Palace's site, and found a video copy of the signing ceremony. They watched it, and identified the Barseg delegation. The King was easy to identify. Krillgan pointed out that the man who quietly made his way to Lady Brelmy, must be her father, Lord Brelmy. They saw that the rest of the delegation had maneuvered close enough that they could overhear the conversation between the Lord, and his daughter. So any of the men could be the Lord that has connections with The Exchange. Kenny then went to another section of the Palace's site. He was able to find a list of the people that attended the ceremony. Krillgan copied down all the names of the Barseg delegation. Now they need to place faces next to the names. Kenny then disengaged with Lianna, and connected to Barseg. He then connected with their Royal Palace site. He told Krillgan that people like to do two things, they like to gossip, and they like to brag. On the Palace's site they were able to enter each name that Krillgan copied, and find a complete dossier on each Nobleman, which was copied to the computer. So that Krillgan can study them later, at his leisure. Kenny told Krillgan, with Richard listening, that there is a lot of information out there, which can accessed by anyone. All they need to do, is use their brain to find it. Krillgan was very thankful that Kenny was one of the people that knew how to use his brain.

When Dreamarra arrived on Devaron, she did not tell anyone that she is Krillgan's grandmother. She just said that she has worked very closely with Krillgan on a number of projects. One of which attracted the attention of The Exchange. Krillgan had to rescue her, and sent her to Devaron, for protection. The Widows Clan welcomed her with their whole heart. Lindream took her into her own home, not realizing how this would dramatically change her life, and that of her Clan. As well as Clans on other planets. She did introduce herself as a retired Master Seamstress and Dress Designer, with some business and trade experience. She also refrained from telling them that she was the head of a Clan. She did encourage them to ship their product off planet. Because of what Ludia asked, they knew how long their product lasted, after they canned it in their jars. They also knew how long it lasted after they were opened. Because it lasted a long time before opening, they knew that they could ship it to other planets, and not compromise on its nutrition or taste. Dreamarra convinced them to take their product to planets without their own agriculture. Like the city worlds of Corusant and Humbarine. Because she had experience with offworld trade. Dreamarra became their Marketing Director. She took Lindream as her assistant, and they went and visited these worlds. It was Lindreams daughter Arrinda, who turned out to be their top salesperson. When they had meetings with representatives of the different Devaronian Clans on these worlds. Arrinda would usually say she was hungry, and Lindream without thinking, would open a jar taken out of their sample bag, and give it to her. That was enough of a sales pitch, for the people to know it was a good product, so sales agreements were reached. On Devaron, they had to reach out to the agricultural industry, to help them get high amounts of fresh fruits and vegetables that they used to make their product. But the demand on the City Worlds kept increasing. The heads of the company had to go to agricultural worlds, and team up with Devaronian Clans on those worlds, both to grow what they needed. Then to process it according to their recipes. These worlds then became the major supplier for the City Worlds. While they maintained their original contracts on Devaron.

The only world Dreamarra went to, that did not have a Devaronian Clan to handle sales and distribution, was Manaan. She went there to reward the top members of their company, and because she knew that this was an important world to Krillgan and Ludia. She let Talmi and the Selkith elder know that she is Krillgan's grandmother, so that they would release the Phoenix's suit to them. But no one else was told. They were all impressed that Dreamarra had enough pull to get them such a fabulous suite. Even more so when they checked out, and were told that the cost of the suite was covered by the Co-Captains of the Pirate Killer. They were able to sign a contract with the owner of the Smuggler's Cantina. Who was acting as the Receiver and Distributor for the employees' daycares at the different resorts. Though they were importing extravagant amounts of fresh food for their resorts. The restaurants were geared for catering to the older customers. Preparing food for their little people was done when they had some spare time. Now the restaurant staff no longer had to feel guilty that they were neglecting their children. The bonus was that when families came to the resort, the restaurants could raid the daycares, for meals for their infants.

Richard was very proud to show his father that he decided not to learn one instrument, but two instruments. He wanted to learn the instrument that the musician from Deysum III was playing. Because it was an instrument, that you could sing with. The music teacher was able to teach him enough of the basics, so that he could play Ta'Yanna's song, and they could sing the funny verses together. He also wanted to learn the Ballad of Ludia and Smasher Djo, so he could sing it for Mamma. The other instrument you blow into. It had a haunting sound that Richard liked. He thought that it was something that he would want to play, when he wanted to be by himself. Krillgan told him that he made two good choices, for two good reasons. He told him that he was very proud of him.

Ta'Yanna found that Papa was just as good as Mommy in looking after the garden. Only he added some plants that Mommy did not have. She got to ride with Papa, when he went to the Wookiees, and asked them if he could take some of their plants, to grow in the ranch's garden. He also asked if he could do some hunting whenever he was there, because he preferred the taste of wild meat. Papa also knew how to make a nice salad from the garden, which the female tutors appreciated as much as Ta'Yanna. She also found out from Papa that the plants he brought back from the Wookiees are healing plants. He taught her, and Richard, what each plant was good for by itself. He also taught them the different combinations that are also a benefit. He used them in the special ointment that he made for Uncle Kenny.

Someone who was surprised that Krillgan, and not Ludia, was there, was the First Minister. He was subtly trying to inquire about where Krillgan was. As the Moff suspected that he was behind the mayhem on Deysum III. As the military was never able to figure out what happened. The only working explanations were that someone was either projected over the perimeter fence. Quite possibly, all the way to the Overall Commander's residence. Or that they had excited a fighter/bomber at high altitude, and remained undetected as they parachuted all the way down to the Overall Commander's residence. Krillgan told the First Minister that Ludia had to leave for family reasons. Krillgan did not elaborate. So the First Minister assumed that someone on Ludia's side of the family passed away. When the Moff was told, he then suspected that it was Ludia that caused the mayhem on Deysum III. After all, she is the hero of Yitabo in the ballad.

Ludia would be checked once a week, by Yma and the healers. Each time they checked her, they told her she was fine. They detected no abnormality. To be safe Grandfather Chitrah and Grandmother Andriel would do the modified exercises with her every day. To help her stay in shape. They also had to find things for her to do, to help her keep her mind off the pregnancy, and off of the baby. Aliyanna would get her to help her practise doing different stitch patterns, even though she was already as good as her mother. Then they would go ride their Rancor together. The Rancor said that they needed the exercise. When it was really something else that they could get Ludia to do. The Rancor did not mind it, because they are bonded to their rider. It just meant that they could not go running after game. Because they did not want to shake Ludia up.

The saddest day for Krillgan, Richard, and Ta'Yanna occurred when Uncle Kenny did not wake up. It was a good thing they had cereal in the kitchen. Because that is what everyone had at the ranch house for breakfast that morning. Then Krillgan called the First Minister. Telling him that Kenny passed away. The First Minister called the Instructor, and told her that class was cancelled for that day. Then Krillgan contacted the Wookiees at the settlement using Kenny's system to let them know. The Ranch foreman contacted his parents, then he contacted the Mayor. He let them contact everyone else on the planet. He wanted to help Krillgan prepare Kenny's body. The florist came out, but not with huge bouquets of flowers. He brought some white flowers, which were traditional for funerals on the planet, and he also brought some nice smelling green plants, to place around the body.

Blackie sensed that something was wrong, when Ta'Yanna did not want to play, and appeared sad. When Krillgan and the foreman carried Kenny's body out of his bedroom, on the bed sheet, Blackie smelt death, and started to howl. Ta'Yanna knelt down to comfort him, but instead burst into tears. It was Richard that ended up comforting both of them. Then after Krillgan and the foreman placed Kenny's body on the farm skid. He came over and knelt down, and cried with the family. He told them it was okay to cry. Kenny was very good to them, and they loved him.

When they started feeling better, Krillgan told them to dress for the dance that would be after the burning. He also asked Richard if he could bring his wind instrument. Uncle Kenny liked the sound, and it would be nice if he could play it for the burning. Richard's music teacher told him that she would accompany him on her instrument. She also called a few farmers, so that they could bring their instruments, to also accompany Richard.

Krillgan let Ta'Yanna know that Blackie can accompany them in the ranch limo. He also let her know, that she was now responsible for looking after Blackie. Kenny wasn't there to feed him anymore. Just like he wasn't there to make meals for them anymore. Ta'Yanna nodded her head like she understood. Before leaving, Krillgan and the foreman had a discussion. They were trying to decide whether or not to leave anyone behind, to look after things while they were gone. In the end, they decided just to lock everything up. Since everyone wanted to say their goodbyes to Kenny.

Krillgan was happy that everyone from the planet wanted to be there. Even all of the Senior Ministers at the Ministry were there. There was only a skeleton crew at the spaceport, as most of them knew Kenny, as the face of the Radcliff Ranch. He was there making sure that anything the Ranch ordered, made its way through customs, without any problems. The Traffic Controllers knew that he was the first one they notify, if there was anything unusual going on in their system. Even though official protocol, stated that they were first to call the Military Base Commander. They only called the Base Commander, if Kenny gave his permission.

When the Mayor notified Krillgan, Krillgan asked the foreman to be with the family, as they placed the torch to light the funeral Pyre. Then Krillgan let Richard know that it was time. Richard started playing the few simple songs he had learnt. Then his music instructor started playing with him, then the other farmers that were called also came forward. Richard liked that they were taking the tune, and adding to it. He told his father, that it was just like him drawing a picture for Ta'Yanna. He would draw the outline, but she would colour it. In the music, he played the outline, and the other musicians coloured it. That allowed him to play the same tune over and over again, and hear them colour it differently each time. What he also liked, is that the flames of the fire seemed to also change relative to the music. What he did not know, was that his father was doing it, using the Force.

To all the people watching and listening, it was a beautiful experience. It seemed that it was very fitting way to say goodbye to Kenny. After the fire was burnt down, they started setting up for the barbecue and the dance that was going to take place next, so that they could celebrate Kenny's life. Ta'Yanna went around to the different food venders, and was able to get a platter of food for Blackie to eat, she took what Papa told her that morning, to heart. Blackie is her responsibility, and she wanted to do what she could to look after him.

The day had finally arrived. Ludia's water has broke. She was in what was once Krillgan's bedroom in Grandmother Andriel's home. Yma and a healer were acting like midwives, with Grandmother Andriel sitting in. Mother Amblin Elu was there to support her daughter. Helping her as she helped Grandmother Andriel, with her two younger children, and helping Ludia with the birth of her first three children. When the baby's head started to appeal, the healer started to panic. The top of the head appeared, and it was pale blue. Usually the sign of a blood circulation problem. Yma had to remind her to use the force to check the baby. Andriel decided to reach out and touch the baby's head. She told Yma that this baby has fur. But it is not the red fur of Devaronians, and the baby is too pale to have Devaronian blood. When the baby had finally emerged. It gave a good healthy cry. Ludia was apprehensive when she saw her new son. But when she took the baby, she said the he felt like Krillgan. Grandmother Andriel looked at her new grandson very closely. She told Ludia that the fur is white, like you would expect to see in an Albino. But the baby's skin is blue, like Grandfather Chitrah's. Yma and the healer both confirmed that the baby has only one liver. They also confirmed that physically it appears normal in every way. The family was allowed into the bedroom, to see the new addition to the family. The first question everyone asked, is if the baby is all right. The second question, is what is his name? Andriel and Chitrah both reminded Ludia that it will be more than a month before school is finished for the year. Then who knows how long it will take for them to get there. Since Krillgan is bound to go on a detour or two. So she should not wait for Krillgan to come name him. Ludia asked her mother if she could use Papa's name. Amblin Elu surprised everyone by saying no. She said that her grandson deserves a better name. This put Ludia in a fix, and she asked for any suggestions for her son's name. Grandfather Chitrah suggested that Jundrah is a good Chagrian name. Since most people in the galaxy, might believe him to be Chagrian, it would be a good name for him. Chitrah went on to say that the name means a fast warrior. If he has the Chagrian legs, then he will be fast. With his father training him in martial arts, he will definitely be a warrior. Ludia liked the name, and looked at her mother. Amblin Elu told her that it sounds like a good name to her. Then she said, "Hello Jundrah", as she placed her hand on her grandson's head. It did not take long for word to travel through the Clan. That the Clan Mother's daughter gave birth to a blue son. The healers assured everyone that the baby is healthy. That the color should be considered normal, considering who the father is.

Krillgan left a message for the Phoenix, letting them know, when he would like them to come and pick them up. Tamrack responded, that this would not be a good time. Rasha was expecting at around that time. Krillgan sent another message, telling them to drop Rasha off on Lianna. He reminded Tamrack that he was not the one giving birth. He also reminded them that Ludia should be giving birth soon. They were all very anxious to meet the newest member of their family. Tamrack, reluctantly agreed to drop Rasha and Timrune off on Lianna. Then make straight to Yitabo. He wants them ready to leave as soon as he arrives. Then he wants them to drop him off on Lianna. He doesn't care how long it takes for them to get the Phoenix back to them. Krillgan replied that they agreed.

Krillgan let the children speculate, on whether they have a brother or sister, and what their mother will call the baby. The children had fun thinking of boy's names, and girl's names. Then guessing which ones their mother would prefer. The children were using names that they heard on Yitabo. Krillgan did not have the heart to tell them that these are not names that Ludia would be comfortable with. Since they had no meaning or connection to her.

Before the Phoenix arrived in the system, Krillgan was asked to go to the Wookiee's settlement. When he arrived, they told him that they had received word from Kashyyyk, about the information he asked for. Because it was so sensitive, it was given to him as a hard copy in an envelope. No one in the settlement had set eyes on it. This information was not in any Wookiee computer, even on Kashyyyk, because all computers could be hacked. Krillgan thanked them, and returned to the ranch house. Arriving just in time to give the Fenelar Phoenix permission to land right next to the ranch house. Since the Traffic Controller did not believe that Richard had authority to do so. Krillgan asked the foreman to straighten out the Traffic Controllers. This is Richard's Ranch. What he says, goes! Krillgan did not have time to deal with it, as he wanted to be sure that everything was packed. He also gave the foreman some medi-packs, in case they were ever needed.

The Traffic Controllers were surprised that the Phoenix asked for permission to take off, just after they landed. They were just told that the family was in a hurry.

Krillgan retired to his cabin, to read everything that the Wookiees found for him. They gave him a detailed account on how they first traced the source of the address without letting the person knowing. The person who set the address up had used every trap possible, either to hide the physical location, or to send a warning signal. The address was located on the same planet, as they used that company to make it look like Amblin Elu's school was there. What surprised the people looking, was that the address was not one of these companies, but a private residence. Afterwards they realised, that if it had been one of these companies, they never would have had permission to set up all those traps. Then they had to watch the residence, to see if they were the final stop. Or were they the middleman for someone else. It took a while, but the Wookiee's people were able to determine, that the man they were looking for, is a very powerful man on the planet. He was known in their political circles, as the King Maker. No one was allowed to hold a political office, without his permission. They also found that he had a number of these middle men, reporting to him. So the middle men only were familiar with only the information they received and transmitted. They only knew about a small slice of a pie. It was only the King Maker, who saw the whole pie. The Wookiees thought it was not worth the risk of discovery, to identify all the middle men. They were satisfied that they had found the right guy, and knew enough about what he was doing, to know he is the one in charge. They gave Krillgan his name and picture. They listed all his assets, which they had uncovered. Then they gave Krillgan a description of where his residence is. When Krillgan looked at the picture, he remembered that he had seen this person before. He wondered if he owned the communications company they dealt with. When he thought about it. He realized that he could use that company to mine information. There are a lot of companies exchanging proprietary information through the communications centers. Information that a member of The Exchange could take advantage of.

When they entered the Lianna System, an encrypted message appeared. After deciphering, it was found to be for Krillgan, from the Voss. They need his help as a healer, to help their healers.

Tamrack told them to dock with the spaceport. He told them that it was faster to take a shuttle down to the surface, than to shuttle hop between shuttle terminals. Krillgan asked him if he was able to get some updated id. Considering the hassle he had after Timrune was born. Tamrack showed them the id he obtained from the Selkath. Because that suite in the resort, is considered permanently theirs, and the Selkath consider that as their residence. So he qualified for their id. Krillgan thought that this id would be perfect for Ta'Yanna. He will have to ask Ludia about it. The First Minister on Yitabo, had already given them id for their Richard Radcliff.

From the Lianna System, it was only a simple hop to Voss, in hyperspace. It was a Voss Healer, who was standing beside the Voss Mystic. They told him that a Sith Lord had visited their planet. Called Fulminiss. They did not know he was a cunning deceiver. They also believe that the Emperor interfered with their sight, so that they did not know who he was, until it was too late. They found out later that the Emperor sent him to trap the Sel-Makor. So that the Emperor could drain his energy. Instead of heading straight to the Nightmare Lands, he asked permission to go to the Shrine of Healing. He claimed that he had come to study their Healing Ritual. As they heal using the force, by combining their abilities with the healers that have passed on before them. He complimented and flattered the healers. Gaining their trust. Then he asked to converse with the healers that have gone on before, and learn its secrets. The healers foolishly let him. While in communion with the healers that have passed on. He somehow corrupted the ritual. Now when they perform the healing ritual, the ritual somehow drives the person they are trying to heal, insane. They know that he is a powerful healer, and not just because he has Kolto inside of him. They know his healing comes from his heart. They would like him to go to the Shrine of Healing with them. Maybe there is something he can do about healing their minds. They would also like his help talking to those who have passed on before them, to see if somehow the Healing Ritual can be restored? Krillgan told them that he does not have much experience with the illnesses of the mind. His specialty is in healing the body. They reminded him about healing his brother Erin. That was more than a healing of the body. They also reminded him about the Devaronian men he healed, by first ministering to their minds. Then they reminded him about how he healed his own mind, with Grimm's help. So now he knows how to mourn, and even helped his children to do so. They told Krillgan not to worry about his children or crew. They have commandos assigned to look after the children. They have others assigned to take Stoneman and Rudy hunting. They have acolytes assigned to looking after the others. Even though they doubt that they will leave the ship. Except to partake of meals with them.

They did mention that the Sith Lord, Fulminiss, was not that good, and was killed in the Nightmare Lands. One of their Mystics, joined forces with a Jedi, and confronted the Sel-Makor in the Dark Heart. There she sacrificed her life, to destroy the Sel-Makor. Claiming she knew it was her destiny, from when she first knew that she had command over the Force.

The Shrine of Healing was not in Voss-Ka or even on a mountain top. It was situated in the foothills, on top of a hill. That did not mean that it was an easy trek to get there from Voss-Ka. It was a trek that one who believed they were called to be a healer, made on their own. It was believed that if they were not supposed to be a healer, they would never make it.

While Papa was away, Richard and Ta'Yanna liked to follow Stoneman and Rudy, while they hunted. Trying to keep back far enough, so they did not interfere, yet close enough to watch what they were doing. Stoneman and Rudy were also nice enough to share their prey, so they always had a nice dinner in the evening. The rest of the crew was content to share dinner with them. Dranna, Wa'lu, and Ya'rrun, spent their spare time, installing the system Dranna purchased on Cerea. To extend the ship's computer's control to the exterior of the Phoenix. Dranna was surprised to get advice from the acolytes, so that it would even be hard for them to break-in.

The healer that escorted Krillgan to the Shrine of Healing, found that it was better to talk with Krillgan, just after he was with a patient, rather than during. Because it can break up his concentration, making it even harder for him. They would take breaks, walking around the country side. Where Krillgan would point out plants, and describe the healing properties of similar plants, on other planets. He did caution them, that because it was similar, it did not mean that it would have the same properties. He also mentioned that the Voss and Gomak, might react differently to plants he was used to using. Just because their physiology was different. He gave the Healers instruction on how to test the different plants, before they use them on patients. Then he mentioned that some plants that are poison to a healthy person, may be just what a patient needs, because it is a strong poison against what is making them sick. To the healer, it was just like she was learning her craft all over again. When Krillgan asked her about the ceremony he would have to undertake, to speak with the healers that had passed on. He saw that it was very similar to what they did on Yitabo, with the help of the Wookiee elders. He did not like that he would have to get naked again. She would as well, because she needs to introduce him to the elders. But the healers that will surround them, with their chanting, will keep their robes on.

One technique that Krillgan used in healing patients. Was to surround them, the other healer, and himself, in an air shield. It helped disrupt a faint connection he noticed in the Force. Between the patient and someone else. This helped them to get much better as they ministered to them, while in the air shield. But not recover entirely. As they did have brain damage. If Rudy had been with him, he would have used him to help him see if the patients had been connected to someone, or something else on the planet. Maybe there was still a remnant of the Sel-Makor out there, feeding on them.

The Clan Mothers were meeting together on Dathomir, when they all felt impressed to help Krillgan. It was the Clan Mother of the Misty Fall's Clan that first brought it up, and shared what she felt. The other Clan Mother's shared what they felt, and soon they all realised that they need to all contact their ancestors on Krillgan's behalf. The Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan, admitted that like them, she did not know why. But from what her daughter shared with her, he should be on his way to them. He knew when she was expected to give birth. She also knew when their oldest son has completed his commitment to their training methods, and could leave for a few months, before renewing the commitment again. The Clan Mothers also realized that they would have to get naked in front of one another. Something that the Clan Mothers had not done for generations. What would be different about this ceremony, is that the Rancor they are each bonded to, would have to be present. All of them, except the Clan Mother of the Misty Fall's Clan. She will become an elder, later this year, so the Rancor she was bonded to, has long passed away. The Sister she has chosen to replace her, will also need to participate in the ceremony, along with her Rancor. The Mothers knew that they have a few days to prepare for the ceremony, as they are impressed that they all need to lay on their personal Rancor armour for the ceremony. So they each had to dispatch one of the Sisters acting as their Honour Guard, to retrieve the armor, and come back with two elders. The Mothers also needed to talk with their Rancor, and introduce their Rancor to each other, so that there would not be any fighting during the ceremony. Each Mother also wanted to take a bath with fragrant flowers in the bath water, the night before the ceremony. So that their bodies would smell nice, when they removed their robes.

It was decided that they would conduct the ceremony in the Singing Mountain Clan's compound, as theirs is the largest, and they needed the room for the ceremony, since their Rancor would not all fit in their meeting room. Any Rancor from the Singing Mountain Clan would have to wait outside the palisade until the ceremony is over, so that they do not interfere. Before undressing, they each lay their Rancor armour on the ground, right next to each other, because they need to all be holding their hands, after taking the potion. They also need to touch their Rancor. When all the Clan Mothers indicated they were ready, the designated elder from each clan gave her Mother the potion to drink, while the Sisters and the other elders started chanting.

The Clan Mothers found themselves wearing their armour, and riding their Rancor. The Rancor from the Misty Fall's was carrying two riders. They found themselves at the town site, before the town was first built. When it was a beautiful field of wild flowers. Clan Mothers representing all the Clans, rode up on their Rancor, asking why they are there. The current Clan Mothers said that they were there to ask that they help Krillgan Djo of the Singing Mountain Clan. Known in the Galaxy, as the Devaronian Krillgan. The ancestors asked them, if they are in agreement? The current Clan Mother's told them that on this matter, they all speak with the same voice. The ancestors told them, that the dead agreed to help him. They also told the Clan Mothers that it is best that the living not be with them. It can give them away to the dead Sith Emperor. He still does not know that they trained Krillgan, and they will keep it that way. The current Clan Mothers were disappointed, but they listened to their ancestors. Suddenly they found themselves waking up in the Singing Mountain Clan's compound. Before they spoke, their Rancor told them that they were able to speak with their own ancestors. They will also be helping, as they all recognize that Krillgan is a worthy healer, and warrior.

After the Clan Mothers all dressed, they went back to their meeting room, were the Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan, shared with the other Mothers, everything that Krillgan has been doing, under the guidance of the Voss, to prevent the dead Emperor of the Sith, from forming a human body out of the Force, which he could possess. She also had to explain who the Voss are, and drew a picture the best she could, of what she could remember of Richard's drawing. Remembering to describe their eyes as being special.

The meeting lasted a few days longer than anyone expected. But nobody minded, because they all were able to hear some fantastic stories. It was news to all of them that the Rakata, had built a temple on their planet, hoping to use it to find a way to use all the Kwa temples. Amblin Elu even sent a Sister, to ask Ludia if she could bring the Songbird to the Town, so that they could show the Clan Mothers and their Honour Guards, the Rakata Island. Having that large observatory on the front of the ship, would allow them all to see it, without the need for any of them getting off of the ship.

On the day of the ceremony at the Shrine of Healing. Stoneman and Rudy were out hunting, with Richard and Ta'Yanna tagging along behind. Two Q Carriers landed not that far away, and one hundred Imperial Troopers, with six speeder bikes, got off the Transports. Richard was pretty sure that they were there for them. He had the one commando ask Stoneman, if Ta'Yanna can ride on his back. That will be the safest place for her. Richard decided that the best place for him was up a tree. The trees on Voss are not like other trees. The trees grow up from the ground line. So the lowest branches in the trees around them, were at least 25 meters straight up. Not easy trees to climb. The commandos had to form a human ladder up the trunk of the tree. So that Richard, then his protectors could climb up into the tree. The commandos that made up the top quarter of the ladder, also climbed up into the tree, while the rest went with Ta'Yanna and Rudy, who were on Stoneman's back.

The speeder bikes had two riders each. Which the commandos, who were with Ta'Yanna, managed to ambush. Richard pointed out to the commandos, who were with him, that it appears that at least 1/3rd of the Imperial Troopers, are made up of Gomak soldiers. They watched as the Troopers ran underneath were they were hiding, without even one looking up into the tree. The Troopers could see that the Rancor with a little girl on its back, was a few ridges over. They knew that they had lost contact with their scouts, and wanted to make sure that their prey did not get away. When suddenly they came under fire from the ridgeline in front of them.

Richard and the commandos with him. Saw that there were only twelve Voss commandos firing. They were also smart enough to take a couple of shots, then move to a new position on the ridge. To keep the Imperial Troopers from actually targeting them. The commandos goal was to keep the Troopers pinned down, until help arrived.

The Voss in Voss-Ka had seen the two transports come down out of the sky. They knew that they did not respond to either the Voss Traffic Controller, or the Gomak Traffic Controller. So four acolytes, who had been practicing with the force swords, were dispatched to find out what was going on, and to make sure that Krillgan's children are safe. A commando unit was dispatched to follow them. The acolytes knew not to wait for them. They saw the Rancor running to Voss-Ka. From the Rancor they found out that Ta'Yanna is on his back, as is Rudy. He will be dropping them off at the Phoenix, than he will be going back to help them. So the acolytes knew that their commandos have the Imperial Troopers pinned down. One of them ran back with Stoneman, to strengthen him. So that he could return and help them.

It was a terrifying site to see four Voss with Force Swords, and an angry Rancor crest the ridgeline. Stoneman cared about the children. They are part of his herd, and their parents have only been good to him. Now these bad people wanted to hurt them. They will find out that he knows how to protect his own.

When the Commandos in the tree saw the acolytes with the swords, they told Richard to stay in the tree. They formed a partial ladder by hugging the trunk as best as they could. Even though they could not reach all the way around it. This way they climbed down each other, and reached the ground. They came up behind the Imperial Troopers. To take out their anti-tank laser cannons, which were brought to eliminate the Rancor, which the Troopers were told, would be with the children.

The acolytes were able to use their swords to protect Stoneman from the laser cannons, as they charged down the hill to the Troopers. Because all the Troopers were focused on the Rancor, the commandos had no problem sneaking up on the Troopers manning the laser cannons, and eliminate them. Before any of the other Imperial Troopers noticed them. Then they backed up and left. They climbed up the tree trunk the way they came down, and spent the rest of the battle sitting around Richard, and watching.

When Stoneman reached the Troopers, he started swinging his arms, with his talons fully extended. Sending shredded Troopers flying. The four acolytes did their best to keep up with him. Deflecting blaster bolt fire, and beheading any Imperial Trooper around them. After the battle, the four of them ran to the Troop Transports, to seize them, and kill any crewmembers that resisted them. While they did that, the commandos on the ground, formed a human ladder at the tree trunk, with the commandos in the tree. So that Richard could climb down.

Krillgan was totally unaware of the battle that was happening for his two children. He sat naked on his leather outfit, and drank the potion that they gave him. He then took the hand of the female healer and lay down. He had his sword on the ground next to him. So that if he needed to, he could extend his fingers and touch it.

Krillgan found himself outside the Shrine of Healing, with the female healer. She was covered in a dirt garment, while Krillgan had his leather outfit on. They went to enter the Shrine, but it disappeared. Instead they found some healers sitting in a circle on the ground, chanting. Only they were not chanting the same chant, as what he heard before coming to this place. The healer was very angry, and walked up to them. She demanded to know, why were they trying to block them from coming to them? She also wanted to know, why were they driving the people insane? Krillgan came up to her and grabbed her arm. He gently pulled her away from them. He asked her if she can feel that these healers and the ground they are sitting on, has been tainted with dark force energy. He is not sure that they even know what they are doing. The Sith Emperor suddenly appeared. He told Krillgan that he is very observant. He then drew a sword, and rushed to attack Krillgan.

One of the healers in the Shrine of Healing, felt that Krillgan needed his sword. So he pushed it with the force, so that it was underneath Krillgan's fingers.

Krillgan suddenly found a blue glowing sword in his hand, and blue glowing armour covering his body. He rushed to meet the Emperor's attack. The Emperor swore because of the interference. He called his people to him. Suddenly a group of Sith Lords appeared behind the Emperor. Krillgan recognised one of them. He was the one he killed for trying to rebuild the Sith Freight Company, and restarting the experiments. When they showed up, the Emperor became larger.

While the Emperor swung his sword at Krillgan, a Titan Voss suddenly appeared, and blocked the Emperor's sword with his own. The Voss demanded to know, why was he trespassing? He told Lord Vitiate, that this was Voss territory, and this is a Voss matter. The Devaron Krillgan was invited, because he is an exceptional healer. Lord Vitiate returned to normal size not liking that the Voss Titan did not refer to him as the Sith Emperor, or simply The Emperor. He told the Voss that he has a right to be there, as he was protecting his own interest. The Voss healers are feeding him, and he was there to prevent the Devaronian Krillgan from cutting him off completely. As he has already interfered with his meddling. The Voss Titan told Lord Vitiate that he knows the rules. If he brings others to support him, then the Devaronian Krillgan can also seek support. Lord Vitiate told the Voss Titan that he has even more support than just the Sith Lords. He called his people to him, and a vast army of followers appeared behind the Sith Lords. Lord Vitiate looked very smug.

Suddenly a large contingent of women riding Rancor, and men on foot with bone clubs, showed up. Behind them was what looked like a vast herd of Rancor. Krillgan recognised Smasher among them, which brought tears to his eyes. Some of the women looked like they are related to Ludia. Then Krillgan recognised Ludia's grandmother. She spoke to the Voss Titan. She told him that they are there to support the Devaronian Krillgan, and that others are coming. She reminded the Voss Titan that he knows the connection. The Voss Titan smiled, and said that he did.

Lord Vitiate did not like this interference, he was considering protesting their being there. Even though they looked primitive to the Emperor, all the people that showed up are force users. Though his minions out number them. They would have no trouble plowing through all of them. Not to mention the devastation that all those Rancor could do. He wanted to protest even more, when another group showed up. They were mainly Togruta, but they had some humans with them.

Krillgan did not recognize the Togruta, but he saw Bacgruta, Kenny, a woman that he assumed was Kenny's first wife. Then he saw Captain Richard standing with them.

Lord Vitiate decided that rather than protest, it was time to call his allies. A whole hoard of Rakata showed up. Krillgan could not see where this group ended. When they showed up multitudes of Kwa, Kwi, and Gree showed up to support the Devaronian Krillgan. Then a multitude of Devaronians showed up. The ones in front stated that they are also Krillgan. Then Jedi started showing up, as well as the race of gentle Giants that are now extinct. With the one Giant waving at Krillgan. Lord Vitiate noticed that Ashla and Bogan Jedi were standing together in support of the Krillgan. He complained to the Voss Titan, that the Bogan Jedi should be supporting him. The Voss let the Bogan Jedi speak for themselves. They told Lord Vitiate, that though they dabbled in the dark side of the Force, they never gave themselves over to it. They have since been reconciled to their brethren, and find in the Krillgan a kindred spirit. They then pointed to a group that was approaching. They told Lord Vitiate, that these are the Bogan Jedi that gave themselves to the dark side of the Force. These Jedi told Lord Vitiate that what their brothers said is true, but they are not there to support anyone. If they had to choose, they would choose the Krillgan, because they do not want Lord Vitiate ruling over them. They prefer to rule themselves. This goaded the Sith Emperor. He knew that the majority of Sith Lords, and the armies of the Sith, did not follow him, as they kept fighting among themselves. But would come together against him, whenever he tried to force a group into servitude.

Lord Vitiate did not recognize the next multitude of Sith that approached. He hoped that this meant that the other Sith were starting to come around to him. The Sith Lords leading them, told the Voss Titan that they are from Nathema. They are not there to support the former Sith Emperor, or the Devaronian Krillgan. They are there to reclaim some of what was stolen from them. Then they launched a collective attack against the Sith Emperor. It was the equivalent of Life Drain. But Krillgan did not know what it was called when the dead used it against each other. The Voss Titan yelled for them to "Stop!" He knew that they had just taken a lot of energy from Lord Vitiate. He told the group that they were not allowed to attack Lord Vitiate like that, unless he first attacked the Devaronian Krillgan. They told him that he had attacked the Devaronian Krillgan, so they had a right. The Voss Titan told them that this is why he did not block their initial attack. But now it is up to Lord Vitiate, if he wants to continue, or if he wants to retreat to his place.

The Sith Emperor knew that he had greatly underestimated the support this Krillgan has from the dead. He could see other groups approaching. Including the Hutts and their allies. None of these groups were coming to support him. He told the Voss Titan that he was withdrawing. Then he told Krillgan, that when his Force using son has matured. He will come and take his body away, and use it as his own. Then he and his minions vanished.

After they vanished, the other groups did as well. The Voss Titan shrunk down to the size of a regular Voss Mystic. He spoke to the healer telling her that the Healing Ritual is no more. They will need to figure out another way to use the Force to heal. In the meantime, they need to use the techniques that the Krillgan was kind enough to share with them. He suggested that they build an enclosed garden next to the Shrine of Healing. They can grow in there all the plants that the Krillgan has pointed out as having potential for healing, as well as other plants that they will discover. The healers need to keep the garden saturated with light force energy. So that anyone entering will be at peace. This will also sever any connection Lord Vitiate may have established with his victims. He told the healer that the Mystics will deal with the tainted healers, and the ground were they sit. It was time for them to return to the living.

Krillgan sat straight upright, when he awoke. He was glad to see his fingers resting on his sword, and the small marks on the ground, indicating that someone had pushed it there. As he had no control of his body, when he was in the realm of the ancients. He let the healer share what she experienced, and what the Mystic told her, while he dressed. When she was finished sharing, it will be his turn.

Some Mystics arrived from Voss-Ka to escort him back. They shared with him and the healers about the attack on the Krillgan's children, and how Richard came up with the initial strategy that stalled and confused them, until they could rally and destroy them with Stoneman's help. After what the healers shared, the Mystics believed that the Sith Emperor wanted to hold the children as hostages, to force him to leave, before he tried attacking him. They all agreed that the children's death would have been the outcome, if he would have forced the Krillgan to withdraw. As he would no longer have needed them. What they did not like, was that the Gomak king was in liege with the Emperor, for this attack. They had been hoping that with the Sel-Makor, no longer an issue on Voss. That the king's heart would start to heal. They will have to keep a closer eye on the king, in case he decides to further escalate the war. This would mean that his heart has been permanently damaged by the Sel-Makor. Krillgan warned them, that it could mean that the Sith Emperor is strengthening himself off of him. They may need to bathe him in light force energy first, before considering that his heart has been permanently damaged. The Voss Mystics agreed. The other thing the Voss Mystics agreed on, was that the Sith Emperor was weaken to the point that he could no longer hide what he was doing from them. They believe that it will be a number of generations before he will be strong enough to hide what he is doing from them again.

The children were all excited when Papa returned, and they wanted to share with him all their adventures. They had a great feast before leaving Voss, with all the meat courtesy of Stoneman and Rudy. Krillgan made sure to give Stoneman a hug using the force. To show him that he appreciated what he did for the children. Stoneman just told him that they are part of his herd, and his herd was attacked. Rudy agreed with Stoneman, that they just did their duty. Because he does not know how to climb trees, it was his job to climb onto Stoneman's back to protect Ta'Yanna.

Krillgan flew the Phoenix to Livien next. He wanted to talk with Uncle. On the way there, Krillgan told the children that they have a little brother. On Livien, Krillgan asked Uncle if he could have a large piece of land. He wants it as a game preserve. With the recent upgrade to the Phoenix's security system. Stoneman and Rudy have become redundant. So he wants a place where he can live with them. He told Uncle that he does not need any utilities. He prefers a primitive lifestyle. The only electricity he would need, would be for the communication equipment, and the sunlight will provide all he needs. He assured Uncle that he can afford it. He also reminded Uncle that he will be gone more than he will be there. So Stoneman and Rudy will be on their own. It would be dangerous for anyone approaching the land, as Stoneman and Rudy would not hesitate to kill them. What Krillgan did not tell him, was the real reason he wants this land. The dead Emperor indicated that his son will be a force user. He knew that it was very unlikely that he will be a healer. Which means the Sisters on Dathomir will refuse to train him. That means that Krillgan will have to train him himself, if he is to be able to stand up to the Sith Emperor when his time comes. Krillgan will not let the Emperor use his son for his own purposes.

Uncle let Krillgan know, that the next time he comes to Livien, he will have a sizable parcel of land set aside for him. He will tell him the price, and the deed to the land will be free and clear. Uncle wanted to talk to his wife before giving any land to Krillgan. He believes that they can act as a security buffer for one side of one of their projects. Only a fool would try to cross a parcel of land claimed by a Rancor.

After taking off, Krillgan knew that he will have to talk with Ludia about where they want Ta'Yanna educated. He does not believe that Ta'Yanna is strong enough to do what Richard is doing on Yitabo. He also does not believe that she would learn everything she needs to know on Dathomir. Even though he was sure that his parents would do their best to educate her. Krillgan was thinking of asking Dreamarra to move to Manaan. To be Ta'Yanna's guardian, while she attends school there. He will of course try to stop in as often as possible, especially in the first few years. But once their son starts showing signs of using the force, he will retreat to Livien with him, and will only stop on Manaan if passing through.

Krillgan decided to stop at the neutral planet on the way to Kindell's world. He wanted to deal with this member of The Exchange, before they try anything else, in trying to find where Rimohtad Spider Silk comes from. He also wants to confirm which Barseg Nobleman has connections to The Exchange. From the dossiers Kenny was able to obtain for him. He believes that it is the Barseg Nobleman, who has been married four times. Each time he married, he increased his personnel wealth. Going from an insignificant Nobleman, to one with connections in the palace. He also claims to be a direct descendant of a previous King. So should have the title of Prince of Barseg, rather than just being a Lord. The other thing that caught Krillgan's attention, was that all four wives died in accidents, before their first year anniversary. So it seems that this Nobleman, does not know how to live with women. Or he is afraid that his wife might tell her family, what type of person he really is. The Barseg Palace claims that this Nobleman is actively trying to woo the widow friend of Lady Brelmy, who is acting Guardian to her son's estate. So far the widow has indicated that she is not interested. Krillgan believes that by this Nobleman declaring he is interested in the widow, it will chase weaker suitors away. Giving her the options of him, or no one else.

Krillgan had the Phoenix land in long term parking, because he did not know how long he would be. He went to the communications company, and renewed the contract, with Amblin Elu's school for gifted children. The company was surprised, as they were expecting that it would just be a onetime contract. While there, Krillgan inquired into the owners of the company. He was wondering if the member of the Exchange was the owner. He wasn't the owner of this company. But when Krillgan mentioned his name, they told him that he was the owner of the two largest communications companies on the planet, even though his name does not appear officially on the documents. He owns them through holding companies, just as he does everything else. Krillgan went back to the Phoenix. He had to use his voice to get the computer to open the ramp. Then he asked if one of the crew could do a search on the local net. Wu'la decided she would do it. Since Ya'rrun was helping Dranna dismantle a component. Krillgan had to ask Dranna not to dismantle the ship. Because as soon as he was finished, they were leaving right away.

Krillgan had Wu'la search the local net, on the owners of the communication's company. To see if they are as squeaky clean as the member of The Exchange. Or are they real people.

Krillgan then walked by the compound where the member of The Exchange lived. It did not take long for Krillgan to realise that this property had more sensors, and better sensors, that what the Sith deployed at their military base. The compound was surrounded by a stone wall, which came up to chest height. Above the stone wall, was a two meter high jungle fence. With notices on the stone wall, that the fence can amputate an appendage, if touched. This compound is going to be much harder to access than the Sith Base was. Because of the number and types of sensors, Krillgan knew that he would need more than the Force to analyse the different sensors. Krillgan hated to admit it, but he was going to need the bounty hunter's helmet, to take advantage of its sensors. To help in analyzing the compound. To find a way in. Of course he cannot simply walk around the city wearing only the bounty hunter's helmet. He will also need to wear the armour. Having a bounty hunter on the planet, could spook the member of The Exchange, into beefing up his security. Making it even harder to get onto the compound. So Krillgan was going to have to sneak off the Phoenix at night, then find a perch, where he can study the compound.

It took Krillgan a couple of days to get used to looking at what the helmet was showing him. As well as looking through the Force at the same time. He found that he could look with greater detail once he had mastered it. During this time, he had Wu'la research jungle fences, after she finished with her other project. Krillgan was hoping that she would find this fence's weaknesses. During this time Krillgan also noticed a number of things, about the compound. He noticed that the ground had various sensors, right up to the buildings, so there were no dead zones. He also noticed that only the two Nexu and their handlers were on regular patrol. The mercenary guards were escorted by a Nexu and its handler, to and from their posts, at shift change. That meant that the Nexu and handler had something on their person that neutralised the sensors, so alarms did not go off while they walked around. Krillgan could not see what and where they had the component. To see if he could purchase the item, and have it match the signal output. If he needed to have it custom made, he would have to buy some very expensive equipment, just to scan the signal. Then he would probably have to go to another planet to have it made. Right now the Wookiees are the only ones he would trust to make it. But that would mean another big delay, if he had to head back to Kashyyyk.

It was after sunset, and there were a lot of dark side roads through the city. Krillgan decided to stretch his legs, as he thought about how to lure the Nexu to the wall of the compound. Then he could have an indication of what they were wearing, and its diameter of influence. Since he would have to bring the equipment within that diameter, to capture the signal. Krillgan automatically made himself appear small, when he detected human life nearby. He detected a human female turn off of one of the well-lit city streets, onto a dark side road. Krillgan knew that this was a dangerous move on her part. Because he has seen some of the men that use these side streets. They did not seem like the friendly type. He followed her. The first man she encountered, warned her that she should not be there. He saw her heart rate jump, when he spoke to her. But she gave him a wide birth, and he left her alone. She picked up the pace after that. Krillgan detected another man on a side street that would intersect the one they are on, ahead of the female. This man seemed to be unsteady on his feet, as he could not walk in a straight line. When he came to their street, he made straight for the woman. He was surprisingly fast when he had a purpose for his actions. The woman tried to run away, but she did not react quickly enough. She screamed when he grabbed her. So he covered her mouth with his hand. It seems that no one who lived in the area responded to the scream. The man dragged her back to the street he came out of, then he dragged her into an alley. He took his hand off of her mouth, and told her that she can now scream as much as she wants to. No one will hear her. If they do, they are used to blocking out the screams. So the woman started crying, while the man started tearing at her clothes. Krillgan had seen enough, and came up and put a choke hold on the man. He told the woman that the first man warned her. Yet she continued going in a direction where she could not protect herself. Why was she behaving as a fool? The woman between sobs, told the stranger, who was just a shadow to her, she was just trying to get home. Krillgan told her that at the least, she should carry a stunner. Her self-protection was more important than the laws of this place. If she wasn't a fool, then she should also learn self-defence. In order to protect herself, when she had to take the dark side streets. He also recommended that she also have a friend with her. It will discourage the predators from attacking her. She told him that her friend is sick, which is why she was alone. Krillgan also told her, that she cannot tell the authorities about this attack. They cannot know that he is on the planet. He did promise to follow her until he believed she was safe.

While he did, a plan started to form in his head. He decided that the drunk rapist had just volunteered his body for Krillgan's research. Krillgan went back and found the rapist, and put him in a choke hold on him, again. Then he made his way back to the compound. He knew from what Wu'la found out, that any organic matter, or anything with carbon in it, will burn when it makes contact with one of the filaments. Metallic objects will act like conductors, and electrocute anyone holding it. It is only ceramic objects, like glass that can touch the filament, without damage. But even then, depending on what minerals are in the glass or ceramic, they can heat up were they make contact, with the glass melting, and the ceramic vaporising. Krillgan saw a large wedge shaped rock, which had broken away from the stone wall. He placed it on top of the wall, and pushed it forward, using the Force. The bottom filament slid up the wedge face, until there was a large enough gap, that a body could squeeze under. He placed the rapist, so that his body was resting on the stone wall. Then Krillgan went across the road, and went up to his perch on the roof of the house. He was hoping that he would have a clear view of what would be happening. When the rapist started stirring, Krillgan pulled on the stone, so it stopped supporting the filament, then it fell on the ground. The rapist first yelled out in pain, when the filament made contact with his skin. Then stopped as it had cut deep enough to kill him. First the one Nexu with their handler came running, than the other. They came from different directions. Krillgan was happy to see the diameter of influence, their sensor nullifiers were making. He saw two overlapping circles. What surprised Killgan at first, was the need for each of them to have a sensor. The area of influence was large enough, that both Nexu and handler could safely stand in the nullifier's radius, without triggering the sensors. Both handlers used communication devices to talk to someone. Probably the Security Command Center. One of the handlers directed their Nexu away, while the other one continued approaching the body. The handler kept approaching. Talking as he did. Probably describing everything they saw. It was not long before Planetary Defence showed up with a vehicle to haul the body away.

Krillgan saw that the nullifier hung from the collar around the Nexu's neck, and was hanging from the waist of the handler. Krillgan reached out, and tugged on the device around the Nexu's neck. It was attached to the collar too securely to be removed. Krillgan then tugged at the device hanging from the handler's waist. He was surprised that it broke off. He pulled it until it was were the ground and stone wall joined, and held it there.

A PD Officer held up the big rock at the base of the stone wall. He showed the handler were the wedge face was scratched. The handler then relayed this information through his communicator. The PD Officer then pointed out were it had broken off of the wall. He said that this is a crime of opportunity. The other handler came back with two mercenaries carrying equipment. Krillgan saw that they walked behind the handler. They walked right on the edge of the Nexu's nullifier diameter, but well within the diameter of the handler's nullifier. The two mercenaries did not like walking between the two Nexu to get to the wall. They placed their equipment on the wall, then jacked up the bottom filament, until the PD Officers were able to drag the body off. They had no problem identifying the body. This person was well known to them. They could all smell the alcohol, so rightly assumed he was drunk. The Officers told the mercenaries that this guy liked taking advantage of opportunities. Which is how they have caught him in the past. Only this time it must have backfired.

After they all left. Krillgan dragged the nullifier up the stone wall, than across the top of the wall. Then he carried it to where he was perched. Placing it in the medi-kit with the wooden case holding the needle with the serum in it. He decided to take advantage of what the force has given him, and enter the property tonight. But first he would observe the compound for a while. To see if they would alter what they did, because of that incident. The only difference that he saw, was the one Nexu and its handler would come up to the stone wall, while on his patrol. The handler knew that he has lost his nullifier, and was looking for it, while on patrol. Probably hoping to find it before the next shift change. Which means that he hasn't reported it, yet.

Krillgan jumped down from his observation place, and waited. A vehicle was driving by the compound with no life force inside. Krillgan ran up to the vehicle and jumped up on it, and used it like a springboard. He somersaulted over the fence and landed safely inside the wall. The droid driver stopped its vehicle, thinking it had hit something. But when it climbed out and walked around, it did not notice anything. It wasn't until it returned to its garage, that it noticed the dent in the roof. It did not hit something, something hit it. Now it was stuck repairing the vehicle before it was needed for the next shift.

Krillgan approached the main building. Then he jumped to the thin ledge around the building, where the windows from the top floor were set. Krillgan used his dagger to cut around the edge of the glass. He was not surprised to find it was optical glass. Just not as thick as what is used in modern gun turrets. It was thick enough that a sniper blaster rifle could not penetrate the window. Krillgan moved the glass using the Force. Then climbed into the room after it. After he was in, he but the glass back, then he used the same compound Dranna uses, if a meteor chips the glass on a gun turret. He squirted some compound in each of the four corners. Believing that this was enough to keep the glass in place. The first thing Krillgan noticed, was that each room had sensors. Only these were not connected to alarms. They were connected to recording devices. Krillgan had disable all the sensors, and recording devices, in each room that he entered. He would worry about recovering the memory storage of the recordings later. Krillgan assumed that this was in case something happened to this member of The Exchange. This would allow another member of The Exchange, to access it. So they could determine who the assailant was, and make any precautions that were needed to protect themselves. In case the assailant went after them.

Krillgan found the member of the Exchange asleep on his bed. He used the Force to gently pick him up, and place him on a chair in his room. The member woke up, will Krillgan was securing, his hands and feet, to the chair. He tried screaming, but gaging him, was the first thing Krillgan did. So only Krillgan heard him. After his limbs were secure, Krillgan pulled the wooden box out of his medi-kit, and opened it. He showed it to his hostage, and asked him if he recognised it? The person's eyes went really wide. Krillgan told him that it used to belong to someone called the Persuader. Now Krillgan adjusted the helmet, so that his voice would have a metallic twang when he spoke. In case he missed a sensor, and this was being recorded. Krillgan then proceeded to inject the serum into the arm of his hostage. Just like the Wookiee doctors instructed him. Then he waited the specified time, before removing the gag. Now he will answer all his questions. While Krillgan had been waiting, he used the time to set up his own recording device, and adjusting the light. So he would have time to analyze all his facial expressions, later. Just to make sure that he was not preconditioned to give answers to certain questions. The member wanted to know, why was he doing this? Krillgan told him that he made the mistake of looking for something that should not be found. He went too far, and started hurting people that should not have been hurt. Now he must pay. The guy tried to make a deal with Krillgan, first offering him credits. Krillgan told him that he feels insulted. The credits he offered, are much less than what he makes in an average year. He thought his life would be worth more than that. The man upped the credit amount, then started talking about treasure. Krillgan told him that he has more treasure than he knows what to do with, after killing a Sith Lord. The Sith Lord believed that he was going to be promoted to the Dark Council. He had amassed a huge treasure, thinking that he would be furnishing a palace. Most of it is now sitting safely in a cave, until he can find a purpose for it. The man then tried tempting him with the latest in weapon systems, surveillance equipment, and anything else he could think of. Krillgan held up a dagger, and made it glow. He told the man that he did not want to be weighed down with a lot of heavy equipment. When his simple dagger could do more than a lot of weapons he was offering. Krillgan did confess that he was ignorant of the abilities of the electronic equipment he was offering. But what he currently has was good enough for him to get into the building undetected, and he would leave the way he came in, undetected.

Krillgan was disappointed that he did not know the other members of The Exchange. He just knew their code names, and how to get a hold of them. Krillgan thought that they were leaving themselves vulnerable, for someone with enough connections to start making the claim that they are a member of The Exchange. If they are smart enough, they can take The Exchange away from them. Their only recourse is to attempt to assassinate them. But by then, they themselves will be killed. The member asked, if this was his plan? Krillgan said it might be, if The Exchange does not stop looking for spider silk. The man gave up all the accounts that he knows. All his passwords. Everything about the Exchange he was responsible for, and minute details of his organization. Including all his assets, which included his agents, and their specialties. A complete list of mercenary groups they employ, how to contact them, and their strengths and weaknesses.

Finally, Krillgan asked him about the Barseg Nobleman. Krillgan was right in his guess. What he did not know was the extent the Nobleman had already gone to. In preparation to overthrow the king, and take his place on the throne. Getting involved in the silk trade would provide the last amount of income he needed, to set his plan in motion.

The last bit of information Krillgan needed was to erase the last bit of electronic evidence that he was in the premises. Krillgan then slowed the man's heart beat right down, until it stopped. He unfastened his body, and laid him back on his bed the way he found him. Anyone checking on him, will think he is sleeping. It will only be when they touch him, that they will know that he is dead.

Krillgan than went to the surveillance control room, and did what the man told him. None of this man's people had access to this control room. It was only other members of The Exchange that knew where it was, and how to access it. Before leaving, Krillgan set up a recording device, which seemed to be connected to a remote location. It would only activate when someone entered the room. There was also a time delay, so it should not become active, until after Krillgan left the room. Krillgan did this so that anyone entering the room would start looking over their shoulder, once they located the device. Believing that now their identity is known.

Krillgan went back out the window he came in by. But this time he put a small amount of the compound Dranna gave him, all the way around the window to seal it in place, rather than just at the corners. That way they will not discover how he came into the building, until someone suspects that the man was killed, rather than just dying in his sleep.

Krillgan saw nothing he could use as a springboard to help him jump over the fence. So he used the Force to hold up the bottom filaments, and left the compound that way. He removed the nullifier and threw it on the grass. He waited on his perch for the Nexu and handler to come around on their patrol, and approach the fence. When they did, Krillgan touched the nullifier with the Force, causing it to wiggle. This movement attracted the attention of the Nexu who came over and sniffed it, recognising an unfamiliar scent, and growled. This attracted the attention of the handler, who was happy to find his nullifier, and praised the Nexu. He pocketed the nullifier because he did not have time to reattach it. At least now he won't be in trouble at the end of his shift, when he has to turn it in.

Krillgan returned to the Phoenix for a nap, and made sure that the computer knew when to wake him up. He wanted to know the status of the Phoenix. When it will be fit for departure. Dranna was having breakfast when Krillgan was woken up by the computer. She told Krillgan that she had found at this spaceport the special lubricant they need for the mechanical components of the ship. For when it transforms to battlemode. She bought up all their stock, and has been applying it at the designated locations these past few days. All she has left, are where she needs to access the components from the exterior of the ship. She estimated that she should be done by lunch time. Krillgan decided to help her and Ya'rrun, to finish the job. He will order lunch from a local cantina, then after they eat they can take off. Ya'rrun accused Krillgan of showing off. Because he would grab what Dranna asked for using the Force, when no one was around. Krillgan just told Ya'rrun that he is just jealous, because he can be lazy without looking lazy. Which made Dranna and Ya'rrun laugh.

Around midmorning, two PD Officers in their immaculate uniforms, came up to the Phoenix, and pressed the ramp open button. They were surprised to hear the female voice of the ship's computer, asking, how it may help them? They told the computer that they want access to the ship. The computer told them that they are not authorized personnel, so access was denied. Dranna, Krillgan, and Ya'rrun had watched this. Krillgan decided to have a little fun. He first reached out and touched Stoneman, telling him to get to the top of the ramp. He then picked up a rag, wiping his hands as if they were dirty, and approached the Officers, asking, if he can help them? The Officers then noticed the three of them working on the ship. They asked Krillgan, if he has seen any suspicious looking characters at the spaceport? He told them that they need to define their parameters. Everyone at the spaceport looks suspicious. Even them, in their pristine uniforms, masquerading as PD Officers. This caused the two Officers to go red in their cheeks. They then asked Krillgan, if they can speak to the Captain of the ship? They would like permission to search it. Krillgan told them that he is the Captain, but does not have the authorization to permit just anyone on their ship. They have to get that from Stoneman, who is in charge of internal ship's security.

Krillgan then asked the ship to lower the ramp. He pointed to the top of the ramp, and told the PD Officers that this is Stoneman. Krillgan asked out loud, if these two Officers could come aboard? Through the Force, he asked Stoneman to roar. The whole spaceport heard that roar. Stoneman even managed to get some spittle on the front of the two Officers. Krillgan told the computer to close the ramp. Then he turned to the two Officers and told them that Stoneman said, "No!" The two Officers looked like someone had rubbed white makeup on their faces.

One Officer removed a handkerchief from a breast pocket, and wiped his face. Then he handed it to his fellow Officer, who did the same, then handed it back. The first Officer told Krillgan that he believes that there is no reason to search his ship. They are satisfied that their security would have kept unknown people from boarding their ship. Then they walked away.

Krillgan walked back to Dranna and Ya'rrun with a big smile on his face. Dranna and Ya'rrun could not hold it back anymore, and burst out laughing. Which made Krillgan laugh. Then he told Dranna that this will be something the ship's security will lack, when Stoneman and Rudy retire. Ya'rrun agreed. Dranna started to agree, then stopped. She asked Krillgan if she could install the top of the line projection system at the top of the ramp. Like what is on the bridge of luxury liners, so the ship's computer can generate life like images, of what the bridge crew needs. Not a blue holographic image. If they had that system, and scanned the image of Stoneman, as well of the image of him roaring. Then to anyone standing at the base of the ramp, it would appear that Stoneman was standing there, than roaring at them. Ya'rrun asked her, "What about the spittle? That is also part of the roar." Dranna told him that the roar will have to be enough. Krillgan agreed. Dranna became excited. She had another project. Dranna loved this ship, and all the work she is doing on it. It was too bad she could not share all of it with her daughters. At least she was able to share enough, so that they knew her life was not completely boring.

Aboard the Phoenix, everyone ran for the top of the ramp when they heard Stoneman roar. They all wondered what that was about, since the ramp was supposed to be up. They were too late to see what was outside the ship. They just saw the top of the ramp slide through the bulkhead, until it was sealed. The only one who could communicate with Stoneman, is Rudy. Stoneman told him that Master Krillgan wanted him to scare a couple of people in identical clothing. Rudy was disappointed that he did not get a chance to scare them. He can bark really loud. Stoneman went back to his den, and everyone followed him. Stoneman threw Smasher's ball to Richard, with one bounce off the floor. Richard then bounced it off the floor when he threw it to Wu'la. Wu'la threw it back to Stoneman, with one bounce. The game of keep away was established. Ta'Yanna saw Richard as the weak link, and would try to tickle him whenever he had the ball. Rudy would just run around barking. Trying to hit any part of the ball with his body. So that the one it was thrown to, could not catch it. Wu'la liked that everyone was happy and had fun. She really liked working on this ship.

When the two PD Officers went through the spaceport's administration building. The Customs Officers told them, that if they had asked, they would have warned them about the Rancor being aboard the Phoenix. Than they had a good laugh. They were also glad that their introduction to the Rancor, was nowhere near as bad as what the two PD Officers just had.

After clearing the atmosphere, Krillgan had Dranna send an encoded message to Lianna, with an attachment. He told them that he questioned a member of The Exchange. He suggested that they let the King of Barseg see what the man had to say about one of his Noblemen. After that was sent, Krillgan had Dranna do a rough calculation, on how long before they reach Kindell's World, and send a message, to let them know they are coming.

Santhe Corporation Communications received the message from the Phoenix, but could not decode it. Because the Cereans kept the encoding algorithm. Both the Head of Security, and Madam Santhe were told about the encoded message. They both agreed that it must be something very sensitive, for it to be encoded. Madam Santhe asked the Cereans if they could decrypt the message, without looking at it. She also wanted the decrypted message on a separate computer, because of its sensitive nature. Madam Santhe did promise them, that if she thought it was safe for them to read it, she would let them see it. They were surprised when instead of letting them see it, Madam Santhe asked them to completely erase the encrypted message from the Company's computer. The contents were that sensitive.

Lady Brelmy and Lord Sienar were invited to Santhe Corporation for a special meeting. Lady Brelmy was also asked to contact her father, and have him come to Lianna. No explanation given. When Lady Brelmy saw the message and attachment, she understood why no reason was given. Lord Sienar knew that he was only allowed to see this message, because of all the hard work he did in securing a contract with the Sith Empire, than securing a contract with the Mandalorians. Both contracts being very good for Lianna's economy. He appreciated seeing it, because of the contract his company has with this Barseg Nobleman.

Lord Brelmy was surprised that his yacht was given permission to land on Santhe Corporation's private spaceport. All the previous times he had visited Lianna, he has had to dock with the orbital spaceport. His yacht was immediately surrounded by Santhe Security personnel, in a double ring. One ring made sure everyone stayed on the ship. The other ring was to make sure that no one unauthorised, approached the ship.

The head of Santhe Security boarded the ship, and handed Lord Brelmy a cheap computer tablet. He was told that this was a gift from Princess Anthila, to his King. Lord Brelmy played the contents, and went pale. He now knew why the cheap tablet. It was to be destroyed after the King saw it. No copies can be made, or stored anywhere. Lord Brelmy thanked the Head of Santhe Security on behalf of his King.

When Lord Brelmy reached the Baseg System, he made an unusual request. He asked that a message be sent to the King. That he has a gift from Princess Anthila, but just for him. He was standing by for instructions. The message passed back, was for him to land at his freight spaceport, next to his factory complex. The King's Messenger will be there to greet him. He will recognize him when he sees him. When Lord Brelmy's yacht landed, it was immediately surrounded by the Palace Guard. The person dressed as the King's Messenger, was the King himself.

The King looked at everything on the tablet. He asked Lord Brelmy, if he has seen it? Lord Brelmy admitted that he had. He described his reception on Lianna, and the unusual measures they went to, to make sure everything was secure. So the King knew that Princess Anthila believed this information to be genuine. The King asked Lord Brelmy, what did he suggest? Lord Brelmy told him that there was only one thing he must do. He must eliminate this Lord, before he implements any of his plans. The King pretended to be a Messenger again, and went with Lord Brelmy into his factory complex, surrounded by the Palace Guard. The King went to where there was molten metal, and threw the tablet into the metal. He thanked Lord Brelmy for his service, and left. Lord Brelmy had not known what to expect. At least his part was over. He went back to his yacht, and had his crew fly it to their normal spot.

The King of Barseg contacted an Anzat Assassination Guild. He told them who their target was, and where to dump the body when they were done with it. He told them there was no time limit, once they had him. The King wanted the body dumped in the poorest section of the capital. He wanted it to look like the Nobleman had gone there to negotiate a contraband contract. Only he had not made enough precautions, and was killed.

After the body was discovered, the King ordered a representative from every family that had given this Nobleman a bride, to present themselves at the Palace. He suggested that because this Nobleman had no heir, and his factories are in the beginning stages of a good contract. That the man's estate not be parceled up. It should be incorporated, with each one of them holding a 20% stake in the company, including the King. The King also mentioned the Nobleman that should be placed in charge of this company. They recognised the man as being a descendant of a previous King. Because of that, this man had no assets. He lived off of a pension from the King. With him running the company, the King would stop paying him a pension. He would live off of a salary from the company, which the five of them would agree to. They would have a board meeting six months before the current contract expired. There the Nobleman would present what he expected the company to do next. If the five of them agreed, he would stay on. With the ability to renegotiate his salary. If they did not like what he was proposing, they could fire him, and hire someone else. Or after the contract expired, they could parcel up the company. All the families agreed. They were not expecting any of this Nobleman's estate. The King could have legally seized it all. So they were thankful that he recognised that they all contributed to this Nobleman's wealth. They also agreed to let the King's relative live in the house, as part of the salary.

When the widow heard the obnoxious Nobleman was dead, she had a serious meeting with her son. She believed him mature enough to understand what she wanted to talk with him about. He just was not old enough to legally claim his inheritance. His mother told him that she did want to enter into a relationship with a man again. Only she would not consider marrying someone, until after he was in full control of his inheritance. Or his stepfather could try cheating him out of his inheritance. This way any Nobleman that approached her, would recognize that they could only have an affair to begin with. Which means that she has no assets or dowry to bring with her into a relationship. This way the only noblemen that would approach her, would only be the ones interested in her. She did ask her son, that if she was able to get pregnant again, that he help his half-brother, or half-sister. For the half-brother, it would mean he was willing to offer him a position at some future date. For a half-sister, it would mean that he would be willing to help with a dowry. So that there would be a better selection of Noblemen sons that would consider her as eligible. She reminded her son, that the advisors she has now, will become his advisors when he inherits what is his. She also mentioned that if he continues to be a nice man. Lady Brelmy will continue to be his friend. The young man told his mother, that he wants her to be happy. He also wants to continue being Lady Brelmy's friend. Her friendship has both protected them, and helped his assets grow. He would be a fool to lose that.

The widow ended up in a relationship with the Nobleman that was placed in charge of the company created from the dead Nobleman's Estate. Besides being compatible, and enjoying each other's company. She also brought with her, her relationships with some very good business advisors. Because of her help, he was able to solidify his position as Head of the Company, and guide it for many years. This helped him to accumulate his own assets, and pass them on to their children, when the time came. Including the outright ownership of the luxurious house he was living in.

It was early in the morning when Krillgan landed the Fenelar Phoenix in the clearing. He was not surprised that no one was there to greet them, as they were still having their breakfast. Neither Krillgan nor the children wanted to wait. So Richard climbed up on Papa's shoulders, and Krillgan carried Ta'Yanna in his arms. They passed Alliyana and Strongman coming the other way on a Rancor cart. Richard waved, and yelled hello to his aunt and Strongman. Alliyanna waved back. She could understand them being in a hurry. Krillgan slowed down when he reached the village, so he did not accidently run over anyone. Mother Amblin Elu saw them, and called to Krillgan that they need a word. Krillgan stopped and let the children down, telling them that it was okay for them to run ahead. Amblin Elu told Krillgan about the Council of Mothers meeting. That they interrupted in, because they all thought that he needed their help. She told him about the special preparations they made, and how disappointed they all felt, that it just seemed that they passed on a message. Krillgan confirmed when this happened. He told her that it was more than a simple message. They expressed unity in helping him, and not just them, but their Rancor with them. It allowed the ancestors to react in a special way. Amblin Elu told him to stop sharing any more. She was going to send runners to the other Clan Mothers. It would be best if he shared it with all of them at the same time. Krillgan agreed. He told Mother, that he just thought it would be a good thing if his family walked to town. It will be something they can do as a family. He was hoping that Ludia agrees, and is up to it? Amblin Elu assured him that the birth of their child went very well. She was careful not to reveal anything about his son. She told him that Grandfather and Grandmother helped her get back into shape. So the walk should not be a hardship to her.

The children burst into Grandmother's house, and asked their half-awake Grandmother, where their mother and brother are? She told them that she is probably in her bedroom nursing their brother. She heard him crying like he was hungry, which is what woke her up this morning. Grandfather Chitrah came into the house with a washbasin full of cold water. He put it down on a stand, and gave his two grandchildren a hug. Their cousins thought it was safe for them to come out and greet them as well. Grandmother Andriel realized that she did not greet them properly, and knelt down and hugged them as well. Telling each of them how much they had grown. She told Grandfather not to bother warming up the water, she needs to wakeup quickly this morning.

Ludia heard everything in the main room, and wondered how the children knew they had a brother. She lay Jundrah on the bed, after he finished nursing him. Then she went into the main room, and greeted Richard and Ta'Yanna. She brought them into the bedroom, and introduced them to Jundrah. She was pleasantly surprised that Jundrah was not asleep yet, and looked at the faces of his two siblings, then smiled. Ludia picked him up and let them hold him. First Ta'Yanna, then Richard. She asked them, how they knew they had a brother? They just told her that Papa told them.

Jundrah had reached for Ta'Yanna's face while she was holding him. He brushed his hand under her nose, which almost made her sneeze. She asked her mother, if Jundrah has fur like Papa? Ludia told her that he does, only his fur is white, but Papa's is red. Richard asked her, why his skin is pale blue? Ludia told him that Jundrah skin is the same colour as Grandfather Chitrah, only the white fur makes it look lighter. Ta'Yanna asked, if her brother is going to have hair, because she sees no hair on his head, like Papa and Grandfather? Ludia told her that she does not know. She was wondering the same thing. She just knows that Jundrah will show them who he is, as he gets older. That is part of the nice thing of having a new member in their family.

Krillgan entered the bedroom while Richard was holding his son. He kissed Ludia, and took his son from Richard. He asked her, how she was doing? She told him that she is hungry. So they all got out of the bedroom, and started heading to the dining hall, so that everyone can have breakfast. Chitrah told his son, what his son's name means. Krillgan told him that it is a good thing both his parents can use the Force to keep up with him.

In the dining hall, Kran and Elibet were having breakfast with Wu'la, Ya'rrun and Dranna. Krillgan decided that it was best to get all the bad news out of the way first. Since everyone was there. He told them that Grimm died, while helping him on a mission on Ryloth. He wanted to tell them when he reached Yitabo, but someone was in a hurry to leave, so he did not have a chance. He also told them about Kenny passing away, so there is not a good cook on Yitabo. The children said that Mamma's a good cook. He asked them, how his cooking was? They told him that it was okay. Blackie never complained. Which made all the adults laugh. The children just smiled, because they knew that Papa thinks he is a good cook. Then they confessed that everything he cooks on the grill tastes really good, except the liver. The way Mamma cooks it, is much better.

Kran and Elibet wanted to know, how did Grimm die? So Krillgan had to tell them about the Ryloth mission. But first he told them what Grimm told him on Manaan, that he was going to die helping him. He does not want him being upset, because he will be very proud to tell his ancestors, that he died helping the Devaronian Krillgan, that they saw in their visions. A lot of the Clan, after finishing their breakfast stood around behind him, because they wanted to hear a story.

Krillgan told them of the unexpected help they received, so that they could start planning the mission, before leaving Manaan. That he let Hm'Basha take the lead in their martial arts training, aboard the Fenelar Phoenix. Only embellishing on some moves for the Twi'Lek body guard, who was going to pretend to be a Lethan Twi'Lek. Krillgan had to explain to everyone that Lethan Twi'Leks are the same colour as Grandmother Andriel. Only it is a very rare skin color for them. So some men do stupid things because of it. Krillgan told them of the precautions he made, including the suits he forced them to wear. So that none of them would accidently become spice addicts. Then he mentioned all the help that was waiting for them when they landed. Finally, he shared what Grimm's assignment was, and why he had to go on his own. It looked like Grimm completed everything he had to do. It was just unfortunate that the Gutkurr were there to attack him, before he could get away. Then he had to explain what a Gutkurr looked like. That it was an insect that stood 1.4 meters tall, running around on its hind limbs. That it only had hind limbs and forelimbs, and a round tough body. He made a quick sketch on the table top, after someone handed him a piece of charcoal. One of the Kitchen staff asked him if he was volunteering to wash the table tops, because only children draw on the tables. Krillgan turned dark and promised to clean it up afterwards. When it came time to describe the Lyleks, Krillgan pulled a bug out of his pocket, and put it on the table top. He told everyone to imagine this bug being two meters tall. One of the kitchen staff screamed when she saw the bug, then smashed it with the ladle she was holding in her hand. It was not a clean ladle so she made quite the mess. She apologised and told everyone she hates bugs. Krillgan told everyone that he was not cleaning up this mess. The lady promised that she would do it. Ta'Yanna told her that she will need a much bigger ladle if she came across the bug that was two meters tall. She told Ta'Yanna that she has no intention of going to a planet where the bugs are so big. She just hoped that her father did not bring one with him. Krillgan told her that he left it in the kitchen to clean up the mess she made there. She then threatened Krillgan with the ladle, if he left a two meter tall insect on the kitchen. This had everyone laugh. They stopped laughing when he explained how long it took the insect to die after chopping off its head. He told them that if they found it in their home, and chopped off its head. Then came to the kitchen to see if someone wanted to cook it. When they returned back to their home, it would still be alive enough to attack them. The lady from the kitchen told everyone, that this is why you have to kill them when they are still small, so they do not grow up into big monsters.

Lydna was disappointed that she arrived in the dining hall when Papa was finishing his story. Grandmother had sent a Sister to find her, after her short talk with him. She was running through the trees at the bottom of the escarpment, with her friend Grimshee. Playing Moog and Rancor. She did great him, and her brother Richard, and sister Ta'Yanna. Richard wanted her to know that she and Papa were not the only ones to go on adventures. He told her about the Imperial Transports that had landed on Voss to capture him and Ta'Yanna. While Papa was away helping some healers. He told the Voss Commandos that were with them, to protect them, what they should do. They were able to turn the table on them, and pin them down. Until Stoneman could take Ta'Yanna to a safe place. When he came back he was really upset at the Imperial Troopers that wanted to hurt them, and started tearing them apart. The Commandos that were with him had to climb back down to the ground to kill the Troopers that had weapons that were like what killed Smasher. So that Stoneman would not be killed. He was really proud with how brave Stoneman was.

Krillgan suggested that Lydna take Richard to share with the Herd Mother what Stoneman did. He also suggested that Richard tell her how Stoneman scared those two PD Officers, while they were on their way here. He told her that they will be back at Grandmother's home, talking about taking a family trip.

These stories were all new to Ludia. She asked him when they were going to talk about this trip, and about putting their children in danger. Krillgan told her that this is why they are going back to Grandmother's. Because they don't need everyone's help discussing it. Krillgan did ask Kran if he could take the Phoenix back to Lianna. Rasha should have given birth to her baby. They might even be starting to be getting anxious, about getting the Phoenix back. Kran said that he will leave first thing in the morning. Elibet told him that she is also coming.

When there was only family around, Krillgan told Ludia about talking to her mother that morning, and what she shared. He told her that he thought it would be nice for the family to retrace the steps he took when they first landed on this planet as a child, and decided to walk to the Singing Mountain Clan. Grandfather Chitrah, and Grandmother Andriel asked, if they could come? It sounded like something they would like to do. Krillgan told them that only if Aliyanna and Strongman brought them on the Rancor cart, because he was hoping that this trip would be a faster trip. Since he needs to talk with all the Clan Mothers when they reach the town, and he wanted Ludia to be there when he did. Aliyanna told him that she would like her whole family to go on this trip. She thinks it will be good for them as well. Lynda mentioned that if they are going on a trip, she is coming with them. Grimshee asked, if she was allowed to come? Since she and Lydna do everything together. Ludia said yes. While Aliyanna left to see about arrangements for taking a small caravan to town, and all the porridge cakes they would need for all the people as well as the Rancor, since it is a handy breakfast for everyone. As well as a nice snack when they are hungry.

It was a full family outing that left for the town, the following morning. My Friend wanted to come along, because Ludia was going, even though Ludia said she would not ride her. She needed to be close to Jundrah, and riding a Rancor was not conducive to nursing a baby. She would let Krillgan ride her before they would stop for the night, so that they could go hunting. Krillgan sensed were all the animals were in the area, so they were able to provide enough meat for the Rancor. Rudy also came along to hunt smaller game for smaller creatures. Lynda and Grimshee came along to help carry all the animals they killed for dinner. Krillgan told everyone that the only disappointing part of the trip was that it was not berry season. As berries made up a good part of what they ate on the walk. Mind you, they did not know how to hunt on their walk, so they did not have game meat. They were more concerned about not being on some predator's menu, when they were walking. When they stopped at the Rancor pool for everyone to have a drink. Grandfather Chitrah described the water fight they had there. Since Krillgan was too small to reach the trickle of water that was falling into the pool, he jumped in the pool with both feet to splash his parents. Since he did not like it that he was not part of the fun. The Rancor caravan that came by later had to wait for the pool to fill up, so that all their Rancor could have a drink, before they could continue. Krillgan never did admit to them that it was his fault that they were delayed.

Krillgan had time to talk with his parents and Ludia about Ta'Yanna's education. Since they were riding with Aliyanna, and Richard and Ta'Yanna were in the second cart. He told them about having Ta'Yanna attend school on Manaan, and asking Dreamarra to move there to look after her. Because he does not think that she can do what Richard is doing, in fooling the Ministry as to how smart he is, while still getting a great education. Chitrah made a suggestion. He reminded Krillgan that the tutors they are employing on Yitabo are top notch educators. He should check with Manaan if they will release their curriculum, so that Ta'Yanna can be taught by the tutors on Yitabo, but still be considered a student on Manaan. The tutors will probably need to contact them through the holonet on a regular basis so that they can keep track of Ta'Yanna's progress. Ta'Yanna will probably have to be examined on Manaan once a year, to confirm that she is being educated by their curriculum. But this way she stays with the family, and the Ministry will not touch her, as she is enrolled in school on a neutral planet. Krillgan liked that idea, and so did Ludia. She did not like the idea of her family being torn apart. It was decided that when Ludia takes Richard back to Yitabo. Krillgan would have the Phoenix take him and Ta'Yanna to Manaan. To enroll her in school, and see if their tutors could educate her. If they can, than the Phoenix would take her to Yitabo. For Krillgan, his father's advice was just like a weight being lifted off of his back.

Another nice thing that happened every night, is that Richard led everyone in a singsong. He did not have his stringed instrument, so he just used his voice. He started with a simple song. He told everyone it is Ta'Yanna's song, and Ta'Yanna helped him sing it. Aliyanna's children also liked the song, and liked that they could keep the beat like Ta'Yanna did. Richard sang all the funny versus, and made up a couple new ones about their trip, and the grandparents water fight. Everyone liked that it sounded like the water fight happened on this trip. What surprised everyone, was when a few nights later, Richard sang the ballad of Ludia and Smasher Djo. Ludia and Krillgan held hands and hugged while Richard sang. Richard could also see the tears on their faces. They both gave him a kiss, while everyone else clapped. Lynda tried her best to tell all the Rancor the words of the song while Richard sang. So they knew that this song was about their Ludia, and their Smasher. My Friend asked Lydna if Richard would sing the song for the herd. They have never heard a story sung before. She thinks that the whole herd will like it. The other Rancor also agreed, so Lydna promised to ask Richard in the morning. Secretly, Lynda was very proud of her brother, and even more impressed when Ta'Yanna told her that he was learning two instruments. One he could sing with when he played. The other one is very peaceful to listen to.

The Clan Mothers were all waiting for Krillgan to show up and tell them his story. They were also happy that Ludia came along, and they got to play with a little furry blue bundle of joy. Krillgan told them about being contacted by the Voss, but this time the problem was with them and their healers. He told them about the Healing Ritual they discovered at their Shrine of Healing, how the living healers were able to connect with their ancestors using the force, and used that connection to heal people. Unfortunately a Sith Lord had found out about the ritual. He used the healers to have him commune with their ancestors. In the process he corrupted the ancestors, and corrupted the ritual. So everyone they tried healing after that, became insane. They asked him for his help as a healer. To heal the bodies and minds of the people, and to help restore the ritual. He told the Mothers that he was only able to restore a partial healing on their minds. As their minds had become damaged during the ritual. Then he told them about the ceremony for entering the realm of their ancestors. That it was almost the same as theirs, only the people that were chanting kept their clothes on. Just like the Sisters who were chanting when he entered Soul Eater. He told them about having to hold the hand of the healer, who was acting as his guide, to bring him to her ancestors. He told them that while this ceremony was going on, the Sith Emperor's followers launched an attack on Voss, to try and capture Richard and Ta'Yanna, so the Sith Emperor could force him to leave that realm. It turned out that what the Sith Lord did, by disrupting the Healing Ritual, benefited the Emperor, as he was feeding off of the infirm, as well as the ancestors of the healers. Because the attack against the children failed. The Emperor was forced to attack him directly. It seems that there is also a similarity to how combat is conducted in that realm, just as how it was conducted in Soul Eater. The more people you have supporting you, the larger and stronger in stature you grow. When the Emperor launched his initial attack, he had a group of Sith Lords supporting him. So he was a giant compared to Krillgan. A Voss Titan bigger than both of them, blocked the attack, and demanded to know on what authority he had, to entered their realm, to attack one who was invited to be there. The Sith Emperor felt insulted by this Voss, because he called him Lord Vitiate, instead of Sith Emperor. Since Lord Vitiate was his name as a Sith Lord. That is when it was revealed that he was benefitting directly from the corrupted Healing Ritual. So he had a right to defend it. The Voss Titan also told him that he is not allowed to engage in combat until all the supporters have arrived. Lord Vitiate complained that he has an army of supporters, where the Krillgan has none. That was when the ancestors of all the Dathomirite Clans, and Herd Rancor showed up. He told the Mothers that Ludia's Grandmother acted as their spokesman, stating that they were there to support the Krillgan, and the Voss Titan knew how they are connected. Krillgan told them that he saw Smasher in the herd, the Rancor he was bonded to. He died defending members of his family, on another world. Krillgan told them that his son knows the story as a ballad, if they would like to hear it after the meeting. Smasher waved to him and he waved back. He told the Mothers that others started coming, also claiming a connection to him. He believes that the ancestors of the Sisters, sent runners to all the realms that they knew of, that were somehow connected to him. Some he knew the connection. Others he did not. When the Sith Emperor called his allies in the dark side of the force, the Rakata. The Kwa, Kwi, and Gree felt that they could also show up and support him. The Devaronians also showed up, with the ones leading them, all claimed to be Krillgan. Then a group showed up, that were not there to support him or the Emperor. It turns out that he stole their lives long ago, when he ruled a planet. Because of what he stole from them, he thought he would live forever. They came to get back some of what he stole, and preformed something similar to a life drain on the Sith Emperor, weakening him considerably. The Voss Titan had to intercede and stopped them. Telling them that they cannot attack a combatant until after the battle was joined. They complained that he had already attacked the Devaronian Krillgan, so they have a right to attack him. The Voss Titan agreed, telling them that this is why he did not block their initial attack. He told them that they can only attack again, if the Sith Lord wants to continue with the combat. Well the Lord Vitiate saw that he was greatly outnumbered, and that many supporting Krillgan were force users, which would make him even more powerful. The Sith Emperor decided to cut his losses and retreat. But before he left, he told Krillgan that he would take the body of his force using son, and use it as his own.

Krillgan told the Mothers that if they had not done the ceremony they did, he would be dead. Because none of the ancestors who came, would have known that they need to support him.

This was quite an interesting story to the Clan Mothers. They asked Amblin Elu if they can tell them about the Soul Eater Sword. Amblin Elu gave permission to Krillgan to share what he remembers, since she did not bring the Clan's book of Knowledge and Wisdom. So the Clan Mothers asked him about that as well, as well as asking Ludia about her part. They were there for quite a while asking questions of the couple, and did not seem to notice, when Ludia nursed Jundrah.

It was late when they finished. So they asked Krillgan if his son can sing for them in the morning. Krillgan promised to ask him, but he did not think he would say no. After the meeting, Krillgan told Ludia, that it was because of the Emperor's comments, that he knew he has a son. He also does not believe the Emperor can see colour when he looks into the future, or he would have seen that he would classify his son as subhuman. Not the type of body the Emperor would want. Still he believes that in the future the Emperor will attack their son. That is why he will start training him, when he starts demonstrating that he is a force using child. He told Ludia that the wildlife reserve on Livien, is not just for Stoneman and Rudy. With Stoneman's help, he will build an enclosed compound with enough room to park his starfighter, Songbird, and the Fenelar Phoenix. That is where he will train Jundrah to use the force wisely, and responsibly. He wants to train him to be a Devaronian Krillgan. He suspects that there son will not have a natural inclination for healing. But he will teach him healing anyway. He told Ludia that her mother is the model for their son. She was born and trained a warrior, but when she became Clan Mother, she asked to be trained as a healer as well. Even though she is considered the Clan's strongest warrior, she rarely trains warriors. She is too busy training healers, because she is considered the best instructor for healers. Krillgan told her that he knows that once he starts training Jundrah, he will not be able to return to Dathomir, without being disciplined. Since he will be training a male force user without permission. One who will never be part of the Clan's Sisters. Ludia asked him, how they will know? Krillgan told her that it is her responsibility to tell them. He does not want her to ever be separated from her Sisters and Clan. He is part of another Clan, and he knows that they will accept Jundrah as being one of theirs.


End file.
